


Harry is Harriet

by GoReMiAl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, Female Harry Potter, Gen, M/M, Mentor Severus Snape, Multi, Other, Severus Snape Adopts Harry Potter, Slytherin Harry Potter
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:06:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 116
Words: 174,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22644595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoReMiAl/pseuds/GoReMiAl
Summary: -¿Soy una bruja?-"Te tratan como una serpiente enroscada a punto de atacar"La historia que todos conocemos pero con Harry siendo niña.Abra cambios significativos en la historia.TODOS LOS PERSONAJES ASÍ COMO EL MUNDO MÁGICO SON PROPIEDAD DE J.K ROWGLING.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/George Weasley, Hermione Granger/Viktor Krum, Lavender Brown/Ron Weasley, Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley, Millicent Bulstrode/Daphne Greengrass, Nagini/Severus Snape, Neville Longbottom/Harry Potter
Comments: 77
Kudos: 159





	1. Capitulo 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ho! Otro trabajo traido para ustedes.

**La niña que vivió.**

El grito de James Provino del piso inferior provocando que su pecho doliera. Pero ella debía mantener a salvo a su pequeña, las runas estaban alrededor de ellas escritas con su propia sangre. Lily seguía repitiendo una y otra vez los cantos.

-Mamá te ama, papá te ama. Harriet cuídate, se buena niña, se valiente, se fuerte, se inteligente- antes de que la puerta se rompiera coloco un beso en la frente de su niña.

-Muévete- una voz fría sonó tras ellas, y Lilly se irguió ocultando a su pequeña en la cuna.

-Tenga piedad, por favor. No dañe a Harriet.- suplico la mujer encarando los ojos rojos de aquel hombre que mató a James y que tomaría su vida.

-Muévete niña, no necesito matarte- repitió el hombre con voz fría e iría.

-No Harriet, por favor. Mátame a mí en su lugar, a Harriet no, por favor. No mate a Harriet- repitió la mujer sin moverse ni un centímetro.

El hombre de ojos rojos rió fríamente lanzando la maldición asesina; el cuerpo de Lily cayó en el suelo mientras que Harriet veía todo con ojos llorosos.

La niña lloro al ver aquellos ojos rojos llenos de maldad alzándose sobre ella, una luz verde golpeo en su frente y después ya no hubo más.

* * *

  
El señor Dursley era el director de una empresa llamada Grunnings, que fabricaba taladros. Era un hombre corpulento y rollizo, casi sin cuello, aunque con un bigote inmenso. La señora Dursley era delgada, rubia y tenía un cuello casi el doble de largo de lo habitual, lo que le resultaba muy útil, ya que pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo estirándolo por encima de la valla de los jardines para espiar a sus vecinos. Los Dursley tenían un hijo pequeño llamado Dudley, y para ellos no había un niño mejor que él.

Los Dursley tenían todo lo que querían, pero también tenían un secreto, y su mayor temor era que lo descubriesen: no habrían soportado que se supiera lo de los Potter.

La señora Potter era hermana de la señora Dursley, pero no se veían desde hacía años; tanto era así que la señora Dursley fingía que no tenía hermana, porque su hermana y su marido, un completo inútil, eran lo más opuesto a los Dursley que se pudiera imaginar.

Los Dursley se estremecían al pensar qué dirían los vecinos si los Potter apareciesen por la acera. Sabían que los Potter también tenían un hijo pequeño, pero nunca lo había visto. El niño era otra buena razón para mantener alejados a los Potter: no querían que Dudley se juntara con un niño como aquél.

El señor Dursley canturreaba mientras se ponía su corbata más sosa para ir al trabajo, y la señora Dursley parloteaba alegremente mientras instalaba al ruidoso Dudley en la silla alta.

Ninguno vio la gran lechuza parda que pasaba volando por la ventana.

A las ocho y media, el señor Dursley cogió su maletín, besó a la señora   
Dursley en la mejilla y trató de despedirse de Dudley con un beso, aunque no pudo, ya que el niño tenía un berrinche y estaba arrojando los cereales contra las paredes . «Tunante», dijo entre dientes el señor Dursley mientras salía de la casa. Se metió en su coche y se alejó del número 4.

El señor Dursley siempre se sentaba de espaldas a la ventana, en su oficina del noveno piso. Si no lo hubiera hecho así, esa mañana habría costado concentrarse en los taladros. No vio las lechuzas que volaban en pleno día, aunque en la calle sí que las veían y las señalaban con la boca abierta, mientras que las aves desfilaban una tras otra. La mayoría de las personas que no habían visto una lechuza ni siquiera de noche. Sin embargo, el señor Dursley tuvo una mañana perfectamente normal, sin lechuzas. Gritó a cinco personas.

Hizo llamadas telefónicas importantes y volvió a gritar. Estuvo de muy buen humor hasta la hora de la comida, cuando decidió estirar las piernas y dirigirse a la panadería que estaba en la acera de enfrente.

-Los Potter, eso es, eso es lo que he oído ...

-Sí, su hija, Harriet ...

El señor Dursley se quedó petrificado. El temor lo invadió. Se volvió hacia los que murmuraban, como si quisiera decirles algo, pero se contuvo. Se apresuró a cruzar la calle y echó a correr hasta su oficina. Dijo a gritos a su secretaria que no quería que le molestaran, cogió el teléfono y, cuando casi había terminado de marcar los números de su casa, cambió de idea. Dejó el aparato y se atusó los bigotes mientras pensaba ... No, se estaba comportando como un estúpido. Potter no era un apellido tan especial. Estaba seguro de que había muchísimas personas que se llamaban Potter y que tenían una hija y para empezar según tenía entendido era un niño, aunque nunca se tomó la molestia de saber el género y nombre de la criatura. Bueno eso era, no preocuparía a Petunia por esto, ella siempre se ponía mal cuando se mencionaba a su hermana. Y no podía reprochárselo. ¡Si él hubiera tenido una hermana así ...! Pero de todos modos, aquella gente de la capa ...

* * *

La mañana llegó y con ello la rutina de Petunia Dursley, pero la mujer nunca imaginó que ese día su rutina fuera interrumpida por una pequeña bebé que lloraba en la puerta de su casa junto con una carta en pergamino, la señora Dursley reconoció el sobre así como la firma y sus finos labios palidecieron.

Cuando su esposo el señor Dursley escuchó el llanto del bebé entró a la cocina con el ceño fruncido cargando al pequeño Dudley.

  
Basta decir que tuvieron una agitada conversación con respecto al bebé, mientras Dudley jalaba sus rizos oscuros. Al final Harriet Potter se unió a la familia Dursley ganando un lugar en la alacena, tres pequeñas porciones por día y los pellizcos y jalones de su primo.

-Debemos quedarnos con ella, Vernon. Ellos sabrán si no lo hacemos. Imagina lo que harían si la dejamos tirada en algún lugar- había dicho la Señora Dursley antes de que su esposo se fuera a trabajar.

* * *

* * *

* * *

**El vidrio que desaparece.**

Habían pasado aproximadamente diez años desde el día en que los Dursley se despertaron y encontraron a su sobrina en la puerta de entrada, pero Privet Drive no había cambiado en absoluto. El sol se elevaba en los mismos jardines, iluminaba el número 4 de latón sobre la puerta de los Dursley y avanzaba en su salón.

Las fotos de la repisa de la chimenea eran testimonio del tiempo que había pasado. Diez años antes, había una gran cantidad de retratos de lo que parecía una gran pelota rosada con gorros de diferentes colores, pero Dudley Dursley ya no era un niño pequeño, y en aquel momento las fotos mostraban a un chico grande y rubio montando su primera bicicleta, en un carrusel en la feria, jugando con su padre en el ordenador, besado y abrazado por su madre ... La habitación no ofrecía señales de que allí viviera otro niño. Sin embargo, Harriet Potter estaba todavía allí, durmiendo en aquel momento, aunque no por mucho tiempo.

-¡Arriba! ¡A levantarse! ¡Ahora! -

Harriet se despertó con un sobresalto por la voz de su tía, el primer sonido que escuchaba todas las mañanas. Su tía llamó otra vez a la puerta.

-¡Arriba! -chilló de nuevo.

Harriet oyó sus pasos en dirección a la cocina, y después el roce de la sartén contra el fogón. La niña se dio la vuelta y trató de recordar el sueño que había tenido. Había sido bonito. Había una moto que volaba, había soñado lo mismo anteriormente.

Su tía volvió a la puerta. -¿Ya estás levantada? -sable de quiso.

-Casi -respondió Harriet

-Bueno, date prisa, quiero que vigiles el beicon. Y no te atrevas a dejar que se queme. Quiero que todo sea perfecto el día del cumpleaños de Duddy.-

Harriet gimió.

-¿Qué ha dicho? -gritó con ira desde el otro lado de la puerta.

-Nada, nada ...-

"El cumpleaños de Dudley ... ¿cómo había podido olvidarlo?"

Harriet se levantó lentamente y comenzó a buscar sus mallas. Encontró un par debajo de la cama y, después de sacar una araña de uno, se los puso. Harriet estaba acostumbrada a las arañas, porque la alacena que había debajo de las escaleras estaba llena de ellas, y allí era donde dormía. Así que cuando las otras niñas del colegio gritaban por algún insecto ella simplemente tomaba al pequeño animal y lo lanzaba lejos para que no lo lastimaran, no le ganaba el afecto de las niñas ser tan "Masculina" pero eso le tenía sin cuidado.

Cuando estuvo vestida, con un viejo vestido naranja, tomo su viejo delantal gris que colgaba de la puerta de su alacena y se lo ato, aun cuando odiaba el color de su vestido no deseaba arruinarlo. Salió al recibidor y entró en la cocina. La mesa estaba casi cubierta por los regalos de cumpleaños de Dudley.

Parecía que éste había conseguido el ordenador nuevo que quería, por no mencionar el segundo televisor y la bicicleta de carreras. La razón exacta por la que Dudley podía querer una bicicleta era un misterio para Harriet, ya que Dudley estaba muy gordo y aborrecía el ejercicio, excepto si conllevaba pegar a alguien, por supuesto.

Pero la actividad favorita de Dudley era molestarla, jalar su corto cabello rizado o meterle el pie para que cayera, perseguirla con sus amigotes en el juego de "cazar a Harriet" y después llenarla de barro, no era muy común que eso pasara ya que Harriet era muy rápida y buena en escapar del gordo de su primo y compañía.

Tal vez tenía algo que ver con eso de vivir en una oscura alacena, pero Harriet parecía una muñeca. Pequeña para su edad, delgada y con la piel blanca como leche. Harriet tenía un rostro delgado aunque sus pómulos eran finos, su nariz era pequeña rodeada, labios rosas y carnosos, rodillas huesudas, cabello negro corto y ojos de color verde brillante. Además tenía una pequeña cicatriz en la frente, con la forma de un relámpago. La tenía desde que podía acordarse, y lo primero que recordaba haber preguntado a su tía Petunia era cómo se la había hecho.

<<En el accidente de coche donde tus padres murieron >>había dicho<<Y no hagas preguntas>>

«No hagas preguntas»: ésa era la primera regla que se debía observar si se quería vivir una vida tranquila con los Dursley.

Tío Vernon entró a la cocina cuando Harriet estaba dando la vuelta al tocino.

-¡Péinate! -bramó como saludo matinal.

Harriet intento no rodar los ojos ante aquello, vamos era la niña con el cabello más corto de su clase, las demás llevaban su cabello en coletas, trenzas, suelto o de alguna manera peinado, pero ella solo necesitaba pasar el cepillo tres veces y listo, no que su cabello se quedaran en su sitio, el cabello de Harriet crecía para todos lados y su tía siempre cortaba su cabello cuando pasaba de su nuca.

Oculto el mal sabor que le producía ser la niña extraña del colegio y se concentró en el beicon, Harriet era una linda niña, al menos eso le decía la señora Figg, una anciana que vivía cerca de Privet Drive, pero el hecho de usar ropa vieja obtenida de la caridad o de segunda mano que en ocasiones le quedaba demasiado grande y de tener el cabello igual de corto que un chico no le ganaba muchas amigas, de hecho Harriet no tenía un solo amigo.

Harriet estaba friendo los huevos cuando Dudley llegó a la cocina con su madre. Dudley se parecía mucho a tío Vernon. Tenía una cara grande y rosada, poco cuello, ojos pequeños de un tono azul acuoso, y abundante pelo rubio que cubría su cabeza gorda. Tía Petunia decía a menudo que Dudley parecía un angelito. Harriet decía a menudo que Dudley parecía un cerdo con peluca.

Harriet puso sobre la mesa los platos con huevos y beicon, lo que era difícil porque había poco espacio. Entretanto, Dudley contaba sus regalos. Su cara se ensombreció.

-Treinta y seis -dijo, mirando a su madre y a su padre-. Dos menos que el año pasado-

-Querido, no has contado el regalo de tía Marge. Mira, está debajo de este grande de mamá y papá.-

-Muy bien, treinta y siete entonces -dijo Dudley, poniéndose rojo.

Harriet, que podía ver venir un gran berrinche de Dudley, comenzó a comerse el beicon lo más rápido posible, por si volcaba la mesa.

Tía Petunia también sintió el peligro, porque dijo rápidamente:

-Y vamos a comprarte dos regalos más cuando salgamos hoy. ¿Qué te parece, pichoncito? Dos regalos más. ¿Está todo bien?-

Dudley pensó durante un momento. Parecía un trabajo difícil para él. Por último, dijo lentamente.

-Entonces tendré treinta y... treinta y...-

-Treinta y nueve, dulzura -dijo tía Petunia.

-Oh -Dudley se dejó caer pesadamente en su silla y cogió el regalo más cercano-Entonces está bien.-

Tío Vernon río entre dientes.

-El pequeño tunante quiere que le den lo que vale, igual que su padre. ¡Bravo, Dudley! -dijo, y revolvió el pelo de su hijo.

En aquel momento sonó el teléfono y tía Petunia fue a cogerlo, mientras

Harriet y tío Vernon miraban a Dudley, que estaba desembalando la bicicleta de carreras, la filmadora, el avión con control remoto, dieciséis juegos nuevos para el ordenador y un vídeo. Estaba rompiendo el envoltorio de un reloj de oro, cuando tía Petunia volvió, enfadada y preocupada a la vez.

-Malas noticias, Vernon -dijo-. La señora Figg se ha fracturado una pierna. No puede cuidarla. -Volvió la cabeza en dirección a Harriet.

Harriet mantuvo su atención en el plato, cada año, el día del cumpleaños de Dudley, sus padres lo llevarían con un amigo a pasar el día a un parque de atracciones, a comer hamburguesas o al cine. Ella por supuesto no era bienvenida por lo que terminaba en casa de la Señora Figg, la mujer era la única que le decía "Eres una linda niña, Harriet" pero aun así el aroma a repollo junto con el montón de gatos que había en la casa de la Señora Figg era algo que podía cambiar fácilmente por un día fuera.

-¿Y ahora qué hacemos? -preguntó tía Petunia, mirando con ira a Harriet como si lo hubiera planeado todo.

-Podemos llamar a Marge -sugirió tío Vernon.

-No seas tonto, Vernon, ella no la aguanta-

Los Dursley hablaban a menudo sobre Harriet de aquella manera, como si no estuviera allí, o más bien como si pensaran que era tan tonta que no podía entenderlos, algo así como un gusano.

-¿Y qué me dices de... tu amiga...cómo se llama...Yvonne?-

-Está de vacaciones en Mallorca -respondió enfadada tía Petunia.

Harriet contuvo la esperanza y se levantó recogiendo los platos, aprendió desde pequeña que en ocasiones era mejor no decir nada para obtener algo que deseaba y este era uno de esos casos.

-Supongo que podemos llevarla al zoológico -dijo en voz baja tía Petunia-... y dejarla en el coche...-

-El coche es nuevo, no se quedará allí sola...-

Dudley comenzó a llorar a gritos. En realidad no lloraba, hacía años que no lloraba de verdad, pero sabía que, si retorcía la cara y gritaba, su madre le daría cualquier cosa que quisiera.

-Mi pequeñito Dudley no llores, mamá no dejará que te estropee tu día especial -exclamó, abrazándolo.

-¡Yo... no... Quiero... que... venga! -exclamó Dudley entre fingidos sollozos-. ¡Siempre lo estropea todo! -

Justo entonces, sonó el timbre de la puerta.

-¡Oh, Dios, ya están aquí! -dijo tía Petunia en tono desesperado y, un momento más tarde, el mejor amigo de Dudley, Piers Polkiss, entró con su madre. Piers era un chico flacucho con cara de rata. Era el que, habitualmente, sujetaba los brazos de los chicos detrás de la espalda mientras Dudley les pegaba. Dudley suspendió su fingido llanto de inmediato.

Media hora más tarde, Harriet, que no podía creer en su suerte, estaba sentada en la parte de atrás del coche de los Dursley, junto con Piers y Dudley, camino del zoológico por primera vez en su vida. A sus tíos no se les había ocurrido una idea mejor, pero antes de salir tío Vernon se llevó aparte a Harriet, después de que tía Petunia le aventó unos pasadores para el cabello.

-Te lo advierto -dijo, acercando su rostro grande y rojo al de Harriet-. Te estoy avisando ahora, niña: cualquier cosa rara, lo que sea, y te quedarás en la alacena hasta la Navidad.-

-No voy a hacer nada, lo prometo-.dijo Harriet con su voz cantarina.

Pero tío Vernon no le creía. Nadie lo hacía.

El problema era que, a menudo, ocurrían cosas extrañas cerca de Harriet y no conseguía nada con decir a los Dursley que no las causaba. Como aquella vez que volvió azul el peluquín de su profesor, o cuando era perseguida por Dudley y compañía y salto para evitar los contenedores terminando en el tejado de la cafetería; término encerrada en la alacena tres semanas gritando que no fue su culpa.

Otra vez, tía Petunia había tratado de meterla dentro de un repugnante jersey viejo de Dudley (marrón, con manchas anaranjadas). Cuanto más intentaba pasárselo por la cabeza, más pequeña se volvía la prenda, hasta que finalmente le habría sentado como un guante a una muñeca, pero no a Harriet. Tía Petunia creyó que debía de haberse encogido al lavarlo y, para su gran alivio, Harriet no fue castigada.

Pero aquel día nada iba a salir mal. Incluso estaba bien pasar el día con Dudley y Piers si eso significaba no tener que estar en el colegio, en su alacena, o en el salón de la señora Figg, con su olor a repollo, los gatos no estaban tan mal, pero el repollo.

Mientras conducía, tío Vernon se quejaba a tía Petunia. Le gustaba quejarse de muchas cosas. Harriet, el ayuntamiento, Harriet, el banco y Harriet eran algunos de sus temas favoritos. Aquella mañana les tocó a los motoristas.

-... haciendo ruido como locos esos gamberros -dijo, mientras una moto los adelantaba.

Eso le recordó a Harriet el sueño que tuvo, una moto que volaba, mantuvo sus ojos fijos en el parabrisas tratando de recordar el sueño pero al final desistió soltando un suspiro, provocando que Dudley se quejara de lo ruidosa que era, por supuesto tío Vernon la regaño y Harriet deseo que una moto se estampara contra el parachoques del auto nuevo de su tío, afortunadamente para los motociclistas eso no paso.

Era un sábado muy soleado y el zoológico estaba repleto de familias. Los

Dursley compraron a Dudley y a Piers unos grandes helados de chocolate en la entrada, y luego, como la sonriente señora del puesto preguntó a Harriet qué quería antes de que pudieran alejarse, le compraron un polo de limón, que era más barato. Aquello tampoco estaba mal, pensó Harriet, chupándole mientras observaban a un gorila que se rascaba la cabeza y se parecía notablemente a Dudley, salvo que no era rubio.

Fue la mejor mañana que Harriet había pasado en mucho tiempo, mucho mejor que aquella donde fueron al museo con la clase y pudo escabullirse de los otros para ver la sección del renacimiento junto con la presentación especial de la quema de brujas, no le agradaba mucho todas esa imágenes de personas quemadas y torturadas por ser "brujas" pero era interesante la información que se adjuntaba a cada imagen.

Cuando la hora de la comida fue acercándose Harriet tuvo cuidado de no quedarse cerca de Dudley y Piers que comenzaban a aburrirse no fuera que les diera por lanzarla a los leones o algo así. Comieron en el restaurante del zoológico, y cuando Dudley tuvo una rabieta porque su bocadillo no era lo suficientemente grande, tío Vernon le compró otro y Harriet tuvo permiso para terminar el primero.

Después de comer fueron a ver los reptiles. Estaba oscuro y hacía frío, a Harriet le recordó a su alacena, claro aquí había vidrieras iluminadas a lo largo de las paredes y era mucho más amplio.

Detrás de los vidrios, toda clase de serpientes y lagartos se arrastraban y se deslizaban por las piedras y los troncos. Dudley y Piers querían ver las gigantescas cobras venenosas y las gruesas pitones que estrujaban a los hombres. Dudley encontró rápidamente la serpiente más grande. Podía haber envuelto el coche de tío Vernon y haberlo aplastado como si fuera una lata, pero en aquel momento no parecía tener ganas. En realidad, estaba profundamente dormida.

Dudley permaneció con la nariz apretada contra el vidrio, contemplando el brillo de su piel.

-Haz que se mueva -le exigió a su padre. Tío Vernon golpeó el vidrio, pero la serpiente no se movió.-Hazlo de nuevo -ordenó Dudley.

Tío Vernon golpeó con los nudillos, pero el animal siguió dormitando.

-Esto es aburrido -se quejó Dudley. Se alejó arrastrando los pies.

Harriet quien sentía un leve cosquilleo en su nuca, no creía que fuera miedo esto era diferente, se acercó al vidrio y leyó el cartel de información.

"Boa Constrictor, Brasil. Espécimen criado en cautiverio"

-seguro que no te agrada mucho que la gente de vea con cara de bobos- murmuro Harriet contemplando al reptil con un brillo de fascinación en los ojos.

De pronto, la serpiente abrió sus ojillos, pequeños y brillantes como cuentas. Lenta, muy lentamente, levantó la cabeza hasta que sus ojos estuvieron al nivel de los de Harriet.

Harriet parpadeo sorprendida cuando la serpiente negó con la cabeza, mirando alrededor la niña decidió hablarle de nuevo.

-¿te gustaría ir? Ya sabes a Brasil- pregunto en tono inseguro.

La serpiente asintió.

-Hmnn... si pudiera te ayudaría a salir de aquí- dijo Harriet.

-¡DUDLEY! ¡SEÑOR DURSLEY! ¡VENGAN A VER A LA SERPIENTE!¡NO VAN A CREER LO QUE ESTÁ HACIENDO!.- La voz de Piers hizo saltar a Harriet.

Pero antes de que Dudley llegara el vidrio que cerraba el cubículo de la boa constrictora había desaparecido. La descomunal serpiente se había desenrollado rápidamente y en aquel momento se arrastraba por el suelo. Las personas que estaban en la casa de los reptiles gritaban y corrían hacia las salidas.

Mientras la serpiente se deslizaba ante ella, con la cabeza a escasos centímetros de su rostro, susurro en tono seseante:

-Gracias pequeña- después la enorme serpiente se fue deslizando entre la multitud.

El director del zoológico en persona preparó una taza de té fuerte y dulce para tía Petunia, mientras se disculpaba una y otra vez. Mientras un cuidador revisaba a Harriet y preguntaba una y otra vez si estaba bien.

Harriet les re aseguro que la serpiente no la había atacado y que estaba bien. Mientras tío Vernon farfullaba sobre una compensación por el peligro en el que "su querida sobrina" se encontró. Tía Petunia por otro lado mantenía sus pequeños ojos en Harriet con la sospecha escrita en ellos.

Al final regresaron a casa después que el director del zoológico diera a Harriet una camisa polo de regalo con el nombre del centro y el dibujo de un ciervo en la parte trasera, además de una visita gratis para toda la familia. Todo estaba bien hasta que Piers soltó que Harriet le estaba hablando a la serpiente.

Tío Vernon esperó hasta que Piers se hubo marchado, antes de enfrentarse con Harriet. Estaba tan enfadado que casi no podía hablar.

-Ve... alacena... quédate...-pudo decir, antes de desplomarse en una silla. Tía Petunia tuvo que servirle una copa de Brandy.

La vida con los Dursley era desgraciada, diez años de no tener nada como obsequio de cumpleaños, diez años de vestir ropa que ni un mendigo usaría, diez años de aguantar ser la culpable de todo lo que sucedía cuando no tenía ni idea de que paso, diez años de ser el juguete de Dudley cuando se aburría; llenarla de lodo, romper sus libros, meterle el pie para que cayera, mojarla con los charcos de agua sucia, encerrarla en los lockers, diez años de solo comer lo que sobraba o simplemente no comer nada.

Harriet soñaba cuando era más pequeña y era encerrada en su alacena con alguna marca de cinturón en su espalda o bofetada en su mejilla, que alguien venia por ella, algún familiar lejano o alguna madrina como en los cuentos que leían en clase, por su puesto eso solo eran historias ficticias, nunca vino nadie, no había hadas madrinas que la rescataban y estaba segura que los príncipes azules solo eran un montón de niños tontos y arrogantes.

Harriet no se engañaba si quería alejarse de los Dursley debía obtener buenas notas, conseguir un espacio en una buena escuela lejos de aquí, no era sencillo por supuesto, los Dursley se enojaron la primera vez que obtuvo mejores notas que Dudley pero aprendió a ocultar sus calificaciones y nunca avisaba de las juntas de padres, Dudley cursaba en otra clase por lo que no se tomarían la molestia de asistir a la junta de padres de Harriet cuando tenían que asistir a la de su querido hijo, al final de este año Harriet estaba segura de que la admitirían en alguna secundaria lejos de aquí, lo había consultado con la profesora de la clase, una mujer demasiado sonriente que no le agradaba pero que le ayudo con los tramites.

Ahora esperaba que el verano llegara pronto y con ello la carta de admisión con su beca, su boleto para irse diez meses del número cuatro de Privet Drive. Sacando el viejo costurero que tía Petunia le dio en una de esas veces que limpiaba el ático, Harriet comenzó a coser un vestido azul que le quedaba demasiado larga.


	2. Capitulo 2

**Las cartas de nadie**

La fuga de la boa constrictora le acarreó a Harriet el castigo más largo de su vida.

Cuando le dieron permiso para salir de su alacena, mas allá de ir a clases y hacer las labores de la casa, ya habían comenzado las vacaciones de verano y Dudley había roto su nueva filmadora, conseguido que su avión con control remoto se estrellara y, en la primera salida que hizo con su bicicleta de carreras, había atropellado a la anciana señora Figg cuando cruzaba Privet Drive con sus muletas.

Al menos pudo coser varias de las prendas que tía Petunia le trajo de la iglesia, aunque pronto tendría que hacerse de hilo, quizás si iba a cortar el pasto de la señora Figg conseguiría dinero suficiente.

La carta de admisión en el internado llego un día después de que salieron de clase, Harriet se armó de valor y una tarde en la que su tía estaba tomando su té y leyendo una de esas revistas de chisme se acercó a ella con la carta de admisión que debía firmar su tutor.

-Tía Petunia- comenzó en tono sumiso, la mujer bajo su revista y alzo una ceja esperando a que siguiera- En la escuela la profesora de mi clase me ayudo a tramitar una beca en un internado lejos de aquí, me aceptaron, ustedes no tienen que pagar nada y me iré en agosto puedo pasar navidad en los dormitorios y regresaría hasta mayo- Harriet se apresuró en hacer notar que se librarían de ella por diez meses enteros sin ningún costo.

Petunia entorno los ojos -¿Y? ¿Qué necesitas?-

-Tú firma, en este documento, es todo, no tienes que comprarme nada, ellos mandaran los libros antes de Septiembre y alguien pasara por mí para llevarme a comprar lo demás, les di la dirección de la Señora Figg así que no tendrás que hablar con esa persona, no te molestaran-

Petunia alargo la mano para tomar el documento que debía firmar, lo leyó frunciendo los labios en algunas partes para después levantarse buscar un bolígrafo y firmar donde le indicaban.

-Aquí tienes, espero que sea cierto que no debemos pagar por nada de ese lugar- dijo Petunia tendiendo los documentos a una muy alegre Harriet.

-No tendrán que pagar nada, conseguí un empleo los fines de semana, ustedes no tendrán que gastar en mí, lo prometo- Harriet guardo con cuidado los documentos en el sobre blanco de aspecto académico.

-Bien, ve envía eso y luego termina de limpiar el cobertizo- Ordeno Petunia

-Si señora, Gracias- Harriet sonrió antes de darse la vuelta y salir rumbo al buzón.

Por un momento Petunia vio en su sobrina a su difunta hermana pero después negó con la cabeza y continuo leyendo la revista que tenía junto a su té.

* * *

  
Un día del mes de julio, tía Petunia llevó a Dudley a Londres para comprarle su uniforme de Smelting, dejando a Harriet en casa de la señora Figg. Una Profesora del internado a donde iría pasaría por ella así que esa tarde Harriet marcho rumbo a Londres acompañada de la Señorita Stone a comprar su uniforme y algunas cosas que necesitaría.

Cuando llegaron a las tiendas de ropa Harriet le pregunto si podía comprar algunas cosas de uso diarios, la Señorita Stone lo pensó un momento analizando el viejo vestido rosa y las calcetas cafés sin resorte, luego le dijo que no habría problema gastar algo de su beca en ropas nuevas. Al final Harriet consiguió ropa interior nueva, un overol muy lindo, mallas y calcetines, y un par de camisones de lana para dormir. También compro un estuche de hilos de varios colores y agujas nuevas.

Cuando regreso aquella tarde, Dudley desfiló por el salón, ante la familia, con su uniforme nuevo. Los muchachos de Smelting llevaban frac rojo oscuro, pantalones de color naranja y sombrero de paja, rígido y plano. También llevaban bastones con nudos, que utilizaban para pelearse cuando los profesores no los veían.

Debían de pensar que aquél era un buen entrenamiento para la vida futura.

Mientras miraba a Dudley con sus nuevos pantalones, tío Vernon dijo con voz ronca que aquél era el momento de mayor orgullo de su vida. Tía Petunia estalló en lágrimas y dijo que no podía creer que aquél fuera su pequeño Dudley, tan apuesto y crecido. Harriet no se atrevía a hablar. Creyó que se le iban a romper las costillas del esfuerzo que hacía por no reírse.

Cuando la noche llego y estuvo a solas en su alacena, Harriet saco de la maleta que compro para poner todas sus cosas, su nuevo uniforme, que consistía en una falda plisada larga de a cuadros verdes,un suéter azul rey, una camisa de vestir blanca y mallas negras además del uniforme para deportes un short oscuro y una playera. Sonrió pensando que ahora ya no tendría que usar ropa vieja de colores chillantes.

La mañana siguiente Harriet se encontraba preparando panqueques, cuando su tío Vernon bajo su periódico frunciendo el ceño.

-Petunia, querida, la muchacha ¿Dónde estudiara?- dijo Vernon.

-No recuerdo el nombre querido, ¿Por qué?- Petunia coloco un plato frente a su esposo y sonrió cuando Dudley entro con su bastón golpeado todo a su paso.

-¿Cómo llegara ahí? ¿No pensara que la llevare?-

Petunia se irguió y volteo a donde Harriet volteaba un panqueque.

-Niña ¿Cómo iras a esa escuela?- quiso saber Petunia.

Harriet levanto sus ojos verdes de la cazuela - En autobús, tomare uno aquí y luego otro en la estación, no necesitan llevarme ni comprar el boleto- informo con calma.

-Bien- concordó Petunia.

-Al menos esa escuela pensó en todo, no tener que gastar en ti es un alivio- Vernon se concentró en su desayuno.

Todos oyeron el ruido en el buzón y las cartas que caían sobre el felpudo.

-Trae la correspondencia, Dudley -dijo tío Vernon, detrás de su periódico.

-Que vaya Harriet-

-Trae las cartas, Harriet-

Harriet dejo puesta la masa de los panqueques en la cazuela y salió rumbo a la puerta por las cartas, esquivando un golpe del bastón de su primo. Había tres cartas en el felpudo: una postal de Marge, la hermana de tío Vernon, que estaba de vacaciones en la isla de Wight; un sobre color marrón, que parecía una factura, y una carta para Harriet.

¿Quién podía ser? No tenía amigos ni otros parientes. Y su escuela no usaba sobres de pergamino amarillo, además la carta no tenía sello, pero ahí estaba escrito con tinta verde esmeralda:

_Señorita H.L.J. Potter_

_Alacena debajo de la escalera._

_Privet Drive 4, Little Whinging, Surrey._

Con las manos temblorosas, Harriet le dio la vuelta al sobre y vio un sello de lacre púrpura con un escudo de armas: un león, un águila, un tejón y una serpiente, que rodeaban una gran letra H. El escudo de la escuela era una enorme "B" azul.

-¡Date prisa, muchacha! -exclamó tío Vernon desde la cocina-. ¿Qué estás haciendo, comprobando si hay cartas-bomba?-Se río de su propio chiste.

Harriet salto ante el grito de su tío, sin hacer ruido metió el sobre amarillo por debajo de la puerta de su alacena para luego regresar de vuelta a la cocina.

Todo el día el sobre amarillo estuvo rondando la mente de Harriet, pero ella decidió abrirlo cuando nadie más viera, algo le decía que a sus tíos no les agradaría saber que ella leyó esa carta. Esa tarde cuando cortaba el césped una pequeña víbora de jardín cruzo desde el otro lado de la verja, Harriet se preguntó qué pasaría si la llamara, desechando la idea no queriendo meterse en problemas Harriet siguió con sus deberes.

La noche llego y Harriet se encontró de nuevo sumida en la penumbra solo interrumpida por la pequeña lámpara de trabajo de su tío, con un nudo en su estómago Harriet abrió el sobre y saco el primer pergamino.

COLEGIO HOGWARTS DE MAGIA Y HECHICERIA

_Director: Albus Dumbledore_

_(Orden de Merlín, Primera Clase,_

_Gran Hechicero, Jefe de Magos,_

_Jefe Supremo, Confederación_

_Internacional de Magos)._

_Querida Señorita Potter:_

_Tenemos el placer de informarle de que dispone de una plaza en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Por favor, observe la lista del equipo y los libros necesarios._

_Las clases comienzan el 1 de septiembre. Esperamos su lechuza antes del 31 de julio._

_Muy cordialmente, Minerva McGonagall_

_Directora adjunta_

_Harriet se sintió mareada, releyó el pequeño párrafo unas diez veces más para después leer el otro pergamino._

_COLEGIO HOGWARTS DE MAGIA_

_UNIFORME. Los alumnos de primer año necesitarán:_

_♦_ _Tres túnicas sencillas de trabajo (negras)._

_♦_ _Un sombrero puntiagudo (negro) para uso diario._

_♦_ _Un par de guantes protectores (piel de dragón o semejante)._

_♦_ _Una capa de invierno (negra, con broches plateados). (Todas las prendas de los alumnos deben llevar etiquetas con su nombre.)_

_LIBROS. Todos los alumnos deben tener un ejemplar de los siguientes libros:_

_♦_ _El libro reglamentario de hechizos (clase 1),_ _Miranda Goshawk._

_♦_ _Una historia de la magia,_ _Bathilda Bagshot._

_♦_ _Teoría mágica,_ _Adalbert Waffling._

_♦_ _Guía de transformación para principiantes,_ _Emeric Switch._

_♦_ _Mil hierbas mágicas y hongos,_ _Phyllida Spore._

_♦_ _Filtros y pociones mágicas,_ _Arsenius Jigger._

_♦_ _Animales fantásticos y dónde encontrarlos,_ _Newt Scamander._

_♦_ _Las Fuerzas Oscuras. Una guía para la autoprotección,_ _Quentin Trimble._

_RESTO DEL EQUIPO_

_♦1 varita._

_♦1 caldero (peltre, medida 2)._

_♦1 juego de redomas de vidrio o cristal._

_♦1 telescopio._

_♦1 balanza de latón._

Los alumnos también pueden traer una lechuza, un gato o un sapo.

SE RECUERDA A LOS PADRES QUE A LOS DE PRIMER AÑO NO SE LES PERMITE TENER ESCOBAS PROPIAS.

La mente de Harriet trabajaba a mil por hora, esto parecía una broma pero... los Dursley no eran adeptos a las bromas, además no creía que Dudley fuera tan listo para escribir una carta como esa y ¿dónde pudo conseguir el pergamino amarillento?.

\- _Esperamos su lechuza antes del 31 de julio-_ Releyó en un murmullo y antes de pensar en donde conseguiría una lechuza el ruido de alas revoloteando fuera de su alacena la hizo saltar, con miedo abrió la puerta y hecho un vistazo, una pequeña lechuza marrón la observaba con ojos ambarinos.

Harriet no sabía que pensar pero antes de que los Dursley se despertaran por el ruido de la ave la tomo y metió con ella a la alacena, releyó la carta.

Si era cierto todo eso que decía la carta ella no podría ir, sus tíos no parecían ser el tipo de personas que gastarían dinero en una escuela donde te enseñan brujería. No ella ya tenía una plaza en Benenden. Harriet tomo un bolígrafo usado y un pedazo de papel gastado de su cuaderno del colegio.

_Estimada Subdirectora Minerva McGonagall:_

_Agradezco haber obtenido una plaza en su escuela, aunque nunca he escuchado hablar de ella, pero supongo que es muy importante. Aun así no podre aceptarla, yo conseguí una beca completa en Benenden, un internado lejos de mis parientes, todos estamos cómodos con eso._

_Y aun cuando aceptara no creo que a mis tíos les agrade gastar su dinero en mi cuando tengo una beca en otra escuela._

_Muy cordialmente, Harriet Potter._

_PD: ¿En serio soy una bruja?_

Con la carta escrita en tinta negra, Harriet tomo el sobre amarillo para enviar su respuesta.

-Ten, ¿sabes a dónde ir?- dijo Harriet tendiendo el sobre a la lechuza, el ave soltó un chillido- de acuerdo, pero guarda silencio, te sacara-

Tomando al animal emplumado con cuidado Harriet salió de su alacena y la soltó por la ventana abierta de la cocina, no se movió del lugar hasta que la lechuza dejo de verse, sin darse cuenta lagrimas rodaban por sus mejillas.

Los días después de la llegada de aquella extraña carta pasaron sin novedades, Dudley logro romper uno de los jarrones de tía Petunia con su bastón, gracias a la suerte ella estaba fuera en la biblioteca y no pudieron culparla, tío Vernon se quejó de cosas, ella incluida, tía se enteró de varios chismes.

Harriet por otra parte estuvo leyendo sus libros del colegio por las noches intentando meter toda la información necesaria, iba a la biblioteca después de terminar sus deberes para investigar sobre esa tal Hogwarts sin encontrar nada, incluso busco los nombres de los autores del material de lectura pero no encontró nada, al final Harriet decidió dejar su investigación a un lado y comenzó a pensar en lo otro ¿ella realmente era un bruja?, le pasaban cosa extrañas, eso era seguro y luego estaba el poder hablar con serpientes, lo intento en el parque el otro día con una pequeña víbora marrón, y bueno fue interesante, al final decidió aprender por sí misma, lo hizo en el colegio podía hacerlo con esto.

Así que todos los días cuando tenía tiempo libre de deberes se escabullía al parque y busca alguna víbora con quien practicar su habilidad además de intentar desaparecer cosas como lo hizo con el vidrio del reptilario o cambiarlas de color, incluso intento hacer pequeño el vestido naranja que tanto odiaba. Al final solo consiguió que el vestido naranja se volviera más oscuro y consiguió con quien charlar en las tardes.

Hoy era uno de esos días en los que los deberes de la casa estaban listos y Harriet se encontraba escondida en unos arbustos casi secos conversando con una víbora de color cobrizo de un metro.

-... así que se supone que soy una bruja- dijo Harriet- al menos eso decía esa carta-

-Has debido aceptar, si eres una hija de la tierra debes pulir tus dones- la víbora cobriza usaba palabras que Harriet no comprendía de todo.- Después de todo tienes la marca del cielo y victoria en tu frente-

-Mi cicatriz- Harriet se llevó la mano a su frente y luego soltó un suspiro.

-Mis tíos no se hubieran puesto muy contentos, a ellos no les gusta las cosas anormales- Harriet estaba segura que pondrían el grito en el cielo- Además yo me enseñare sola y cuando logre ser médico quizás pueda buscar esa escuela y estudiar ya que tendría dinero para pagar lo que ocupe-

* * *

Una semana después de enviar la respuesta a aquella extraña carta, Harriet se encontraba preparando el desayuno, huevos con tocino cuando el correo llego, su primo que iba bajando entro con los sobres y se quedó con cara de bobo un momento leyendo uno de ellos.

-¿Qué pasa mi pequeñín?- pregunto tía Petunia acercándose a su hijo.

-Es una carta para ella- dijo Dudley, tía Petunia palideció y arrebato el sobre de las manos de su hijo, Harriet supo de quien era al ver el pergamino amarillo.

-¡Vernon! ¡Oh, Dios mío... Vernon!-

Se miraron como si hubieran olvidado que Harriet y Dudley todavía estaban allí

-Quiero leer esa carta -dijo Dudley a gritos.

-¡FUERA! -gritó tío Vernon y, cogiendo a Harriet por un brazo y a Dudley por el cogote, arrojándolos al recibidor y cerró la puerta de la cocina. Harriet y Dudley iniciaron una lucha, furiosa pero callada, para ver quién espiaba por el ojo de la cerradura. Ganó Dudley, así que Harriet se tiró al suelo para escuchar por la rendija que había entre la puerta y el suelo.

-Vernon -decía tía Petunia, con voz temblorosa-, mira el sobre. ¿Cómo es posible que sepan dónde duerme? No estarán vigilando la casa, ¿verdad?-

-Vigilando, espiando... Hasta pueden estar siguiéndonos -murmuró tío Vernon, agitado.

-Pero ¿qué podemos hacer, Vernon? ¿Les contestamos? Les decimos que no queremos...-

Harriet pudo ver los zapatos negros brillantes de tío Vernon.

-No -dijo finalmente-. No, no les haremos caso. Si no reciben una respuesta... Sí, eso es lo mejor... No haremos nada... la chiquilla ya tiene esa beca, olvidaremos esto-

-Pero...-

-¡No pienso tener a uno de ellos en la casa, Petunia! ¿No lo juramos cuando la recibimos y destruimos aquella peligrosa tontería?-

Aquella noche, cuando regresó del trabajo, tío Vernon hizo algo que no había hecho nunca: visitó a Harriet en su alacena.

-¿Tío Vernon?- dijo Harriet cuando su tío pasaba con dificultad por la puerta.

-Ah, sí, Harriet, en lo que se refiere a la alacena... Tu tía y yo estuvimos pensando... Realmente ya eres muy mayor para esto... Pensamos que estaría bien que te mudes al segundo dormitorio de Dudley-

-¿Por qué? -dijo Harriet confundida.

-¡No hagas preguntas! -Exclamó Vernon-. Lleva tus cosas arriba ahora mismo.-

La casa de los Dursley tenía cuatro dormitorios: uno para tío Vernon y tía Petunia, otro para las visitas (habitualmente Marge, la hermana de Vernon), en el tercero dormía Dudley y en el último guardaba todos los juguetes y cosas que no cabían en aquél. En un solo viaje Harriet trasladó todo lo que le pertenecía, desde la alacena a su nuevo dormitorio. Se sentó en la cama y miró alrededor.

Allí casi todo estaba roto. La filmadora estaba sobre un carro de combate que una vez Dudley hizo andar sobre el perro del vecino, y en un rincón estaba el primer televisor de Dudley, al que dio una patada cuando dejaron de emitir su programa favorito. También había una gran jaula que alguna vez tuvo dentro un loro, pero Dudley lo cambió en el colegio por un rifle de aire comprimido, que en aquel momento estaba en un estante con la punta torcida, porque Dudley se había sentado encima. El resto de las estanterías estaban llenas de libros. Era lo único que parecía que nunca había sido tocado.

Harriet frunció el ceño. Esa carta al parecer decía la verdad, y como imagino, sus tíos no lo tomaron muy bien, bueno eso daba igual ahora tenía un dormitorio, pequeño con paredes pintadas en un tono fofo pero su dormitorio, el colchón de la cama era algo duro aunque era mejor que su antiguo colchón. Harriet se levantó y decidió revisar las viejas cosas de Dudley quizás encontrara algo útil, los libros por ejemplo le servirían.

A la mañana siguiente, durante el desayuno, todos estaban muy callados. Dudley se hallaba en estado de conmoción. Había gritado, había pegado a su padre con el bastón de Smelting, se había puesto malo a propósito, le había dado una patada a su madre, arrojado la tortuga por el techo del invernadero, y seguía sin conseguir que le devolvieran su habitación. Tío Vernon y tía Petunia se miraban misteriosamente. Cuando llegó el correo, tío Vernon, que parecía hacer esfuerzos por ser amable con Harriet, hizo que fuera Dudley. Lo oyeron golpear cosas con su bastón en su camino hasta la puerta. Entonces gritó.

-¡Hay otra más! Señorita H. Potter, El Dormitorio Más Pequeño, Privet Drive,4...-

Con un grito ahogado, tío Vernon se levantó de su asiente y corrió hacia el vestíbulo. Allí tuvo que forcejear con su hijo para quitarle la carta.

-Vete a tu alacena, quiero decir a tu dormitorio -dijo a Harriet sin dejar de jadear-. Y Dudley... Vete... Vete de aquí.-

El sábado Harriet decidió que era momento de hacer algo, las cartas habían llegado en la leche, el periódico y pasado por las ventanas. Así que tomando un papel de su cuaderno y el mismo bolígrafo escribió.

_Subdirectora Minerva McGonagall:_

_Soy Harriet ¿espero este bien? Escribo porque en los últimos días he recibido varias cartas de usted, no he podido leerlas, quizás ya lo sepa. A mis familiares no les agrada las cosas extrañas, quisiera que dejaran de enviarlas._

_Quizás si uno de ustedes viene personalmente y habla con ellos sea la mejor opción, aunque espero que no manden alguien que ellos puedan considerar anormal._

_Atentamente Harriet. P_

Harriet decidió usar el buzón de la señora Figg para enviarla, así que escapando unos minutos de casa corrió por la calle hasta donde la anciana señora Figg vivía. Cuando llego un búho color canela estaba posado en el buzón, Harriet se quedó por un momento sin saber que hacer hasta que el ave levanto la pata, Harriet entrego el sobre y el búho emprendió el vuelo.


	3. Capitulo 3

**El callejón Diagon**

<<Todo fue un sueño. >> Esa era la única explicación lógica ante todo lo que paso ayer.

Harriet se despertó temprano aquella mañana. Aunque sabía que ya era de día, mantenía los ojos muy cerrados.

Se produjo un súbito golpeteo.

«Esa es tía Petunia llamando a la puerta», pensó Harriet con el corazón abrumado. Pero todavía no abrió los ojos. Había sido un sueño tan bonito...

Toc. Toc. Toc.

-Está bien -rezongó Harriet-. Ya me levanto-

Se incorporó y se le cayó el pesado abrigo negro de Hagrid. Estaba en la sala y en el suelo la enorme silueta de Hagrid dormía. Harriet entonces supo que no fue un sueño. Todo sobre ser una bruja, sobe sus padres, sobre ese tal Voldemort...

Toc. Toc. Toc.

Había una lechuza golpeando con su pata en la ventana, con un periódico en el pico.

Harriet se puso de pie, tan feliz como si un gran globo se expandiera en su interior. Fue directamente a la ventana y la abrió. La lechuza bajó en picado y dejó el periódico sobre Hagrid, que no se despertó. Entonces la lechuza se posó en el suelo y comenzó a atacar el abrigo de Hagrid.

-No hagas eso.-

Harriet trató de apartar a la lechuza, pero ésta cerró el pico amenazadora mente y continuó atacando el abrigo.

-¡Hagrid! -dijo Harriet en voz alta-. Aquí hay una lechuza...-

-Págala -gruñó Hagrid desde el suelo.

-¿Qué?-

-Quiere que le pagues por traer el periódico. Busca en los bolsillos.-

El abrigo de Hagrid parecía hecho de bolsillos, con contenidos de todo tipo: manojos de llaves, proyectiles de metal, bombones de menta, saquitos de té...

Finalmente Harriet sacó un puñado de monedas de aspecto extraño.

-Dale cinco _knuts_ -dijo soñoliento Hagrid.

_-¿Knuts?-_

-Esas pequeñas de bronce.-

Harriet contó las cinco monedas y la lechuza extendió la pata, para que Harriet pudiera meter las monedas en una bolsita de cuero que llevaba atada. Y salió volando por la ventana abierta.

Hagrid bostezó con fuerza, se sentó y se desperezó.

-Es mejor que nos demos prisa, Harriet. Tenemos muchas cosas que hacer hoy. Debemos ir a Londres a comprar todas las cosas del colegio.-

Harriet estaba dando la vuelta a las monedas mágicas y observándolas. Acababa de pensar en algo que le hizo sentir que el globo de felicidad en su interior acababa de pincharse.

-Mm... ¿Hagrid?-

-¿Sí?-dijo Hagrid, que se estaba calzando sus colosales botas.

-Yo no tengo dinero y ya oíste a tío Vernon anoche, no va a pagar para que vaya a aprender magia.-

-No te preocupes por eso -dijo Hagrid, poniéndose de pie y golpeándose la cabeza -¿No creerás que tus padres no te dejaron nada?-

-¿No?-

-No, la primera parada para nosotros es Gringotts. El banco de los magos. Come una salchicha, frías no están mal, y no me negaré a un pedacito de tu pastel de cumpleaños.-

-¿Los magos tienen bancos?-

-Sólo uno. Gringotts. Lo dirigen los gnomos.-

Harriet dejó caer el pedazo de salchicha que le quedaba.-

-¿Gnomos?-

-Ajá... Así uno tendría que estar loco para intentar robarlos, puedo decírtelo. Nunca te metas con los gnomos, Harriet. Gringotts es el lugar más seguro del mundo para lo que quieras guardar, excepto tal vez Hogwarts. Por otra parte, tenía que visitar Gringotts de todos modos. Por Dumbledore. Asuntos de Hogwarts. -Hagrid se irguió con orgullo-. En general, me utiliza para asuntos importantes. Buscarte a ti... sacar cosas de Gringotts... él sabe que puede confiar en mí.-

-Bien, yo... subiré y me cambiare- anuncio Harriet andando rumbo al pasillo, temía que al subir Hagrid desapareciera pero al final salió corriendo y entro en su habitación buscando unos pantalones de mezclilla, y una playera, cuando vio la maleta preparada para Benenden, Harriet sintió un peso en su estómago.

Bajando aprisa al recibidor Harriet se topó con el enorme hombre.

-Oye Hagrid, yo le avise a la subdirectora, la Profesora McGonagall ¿creo?, que yo tenía una plaza en Benenden, ellos ya me adelantaron la beca y...-

-No te preocupes por eso Harriet, ya está solucionado, unos pequeños hechizos confundus y obliviate y los muggles no recordaran que irías a esa escuela.- dijo Hagrid buscando en su bolsillo y sacando el viejo paraguas rosa.- Te podrás quedar con las cosas que compraste, fue lo que dijo la profesora-

-¿Muggle?- Harriet no se sentía muy cómoda quedándose con lo que gasto de la beca pero ¿Qué podía hacer? ¿Quizás pudiera pagarles? Si tenía suficiente dinero en ese banco.

-Persona sin magia, ahora vamos, tomaremos el tren-

Habían llegado a la estación. Salía un tren para Londres cinco minutos más tarde. Hagrid, que no entendía «el dinero _muggle_ », como lo llamaba, dio las monedas a Harriet para que comprara los billetes. La caminata fue larga y Harriet deseaba poder beber algo.

La gente los miraba más que nunca en el tren. Hagrid ocupó dos asientos y comenzó a leer su periódico, _El Profeta_. Harriet había aprendido de su tío Vernon que a las personas les gustaba que las dejaran tranquilas cuando hacían eso, pero era muy difícil, porque nunca había tenido tantas preguntas que hacer en su vida.

-El Ministerio de Magia está confundiendo las cosas, como de costumbre-murmuró Hagrid, dando la vuelta a la hoja.

-¿Hay un Ministerio de Magia? -preguntó Harriet, sin poder contenerse.

-Por supuesto -respondió Hagrid en un murmullo-. Querían que Dumbledore fuera el ministro, claro, pero él nunca dejará Hogwarts, así que el viejo Cornelius Fudge consiguió el trabajo. Nunca ha existido nadie tan chapucero. Así que envía lechuzas a Dumbledore cada mañana, pidiendo consejos.-

-Pero ¿qué hace un Ministerio de Magia?-

-Bueno, su trabajo principal es impedir que los _muggles_ sepan que todavía hay brujas y magos por todo el país.-

-¿Por qué?¿Es por eso de la quema de brujas?¿Hay gente que todavía nos persigue?-

-¿Qué? No, claro que no Harriet, la quema de brujas tiene algo que ver, ya sabes mantenernos ocultos era una buena forma de tener tranquilidad además si supieran que existimos querrían soluciones mágicas para sus problemas. No, mejor que nos dejen tranquilos.-

Después de un rato más Hagrid doblo su periódico y comenzó a tejer lo que parecía una carpa de circo color amarillo canario.

Harriet cavilaba y de repente frunció el ceño cuando se dio cuenta que Hagrid no era un Profesor, parecía buena persona y era algo peculiar, además de que logro asustar a Vernon Dursley hasta dejarlo callado pero... Benenden envió a una profesora a explicarle todo, ¿acaso era cosa de magos?

-¿Hagrid?-

-Si- el enorme hombre contaba los puntos de su tejido con concentración.

-¿Es normal que tu... que tu vayas a explicarles a los que crecieron en el mundo... muggle sobre Hogwarts y eso?- Harriet esperaba que el hombre no se molestara, pero para su alivio Hagrid levanto su cabeza sonriendo.

-No, ya te dije el director me manda hacer cosas importantes, por lo regular es la Profesora McGonagall y un miembro del Ministerio quien visita las casas muggles- explico Hagrid alegremente dejando a Harriet con más preguntas.

-¿Ese banco, tienes que llevar alguna tarjeta o algo? Ya sabes en el mundo Muggle debes tener una cuenta para retirar dinero y guardarlo-

-Oh, sí. Tú tienes una llave, yo la tengo, tu cámara es una antigua, después de todo los Potter eran una familia antigua de magos- contesto Hagrid concentrado en su tejido.

-Mmmm.... - Harriet decidió preguntar a esos Gnomos cuando llegaran al banco sobre la cuenta Potter, Hagrid no podría ayudarle mucho en eso después de todo.

Después de andar por varios minutos y de que Hagrid luchara para abrirse paso en las abarrotadas calles llegaron a un bar diminuto y de aspecto mugriento.

-Es aquí -dijo Hagrid deteniéndose-. El Caldero Chorreante. Es un lugar famoso.-

Si Hagrid no lo hubiera señalado, Harriet no lo habría visto. La gente, que pasaba apresurada, ni lo miraba. Sus ojos iban de la gran librería, a un lado, a la tienda de música, al otro, como si no pudieran ver el Caldero Chorreante. En realidad, Harriet tuvo la extraña sensación de que sólo él y Hagrid lo veían. Antes de que pudiera decirlo, Hagrid la hizo entrar.

Para ser un lugar famoso, estaba muy oscuro y destartalado. Unas ancianas estaban sentadas en un rincón, tomando copitas de jerez. Una de ellas fumaba una larga pipa.

Un hombre pequeño que llevaba un sombrero de copa hablaba con el viejo cantinero, que era completamente calvo y parecía una nuez blanda. El suave murmullo de las charlas se detuvo cuando ellos entraron. Todos parecían conocer a Hagrid. Lo saludaban con la mano y le sonreían, y el cantinero buscó un vaso diciendo:

-¿Lo de siempre, Hagrid?-

-No puedo, Tom, estoy aquí por asuntos de Hogwarts -respondió Hagrid, poniendo la mano en el hombro de Harriet y obligándole a doblar las rodillas.

-Buen Dios -dijo el cantinero, mirando atentamente a Harriet-. ¿Es... puede ser...?-

El Caldero Chorreante había quedado súbitamente inmóvil y en silencio.

-Válgame Dios -susurró el cantinero-. Harriet Potter... todo un honor.-

Lo que siguió a continuación aturdió a Harriet, gente estrechando su mano, abrazándola, dándole gracias, como si fuera alguna celebridad, se sentía cohibida e incómoda pero pudo deshacer el misterio de las personas que se acercaba a ella por las calles y después desaparecían cuando reconoció a un hombre de sombrero gracioso llamado Dedalus Diggle.

Cuando estaban por irse un hombre con turbante morado se acercó a saludarla.

-¡Profesor Quirrell! -Dijo Hagrid-. Harriet, el profesor Quirrell te dará clases en Hogwarts.-

-P-P-Potter -tartamudeó el profesor Quirrell, apretando la mano de

Harriet-. N-no pue-e-do decirte l-lo contento que-e estoy de co-conocerte.-

-¿Qué clase de magia enseña usted, profesor Quirrell?-

-D-Defensa Contra las Artes O-Oscuras -murmuró el profesor Quirrell, como si no quisiera pensar en ello-. N-no es al-algo que t-tú n-necesites, ¿verdad, P-Potter? -Soltó una risa nerviosa-. Estás reuniendo el e-equipo, s-supongo. Yo tengo que b-buscar otro l-libro de va-vampiros. -Pareció aterrorizado ante la simple mención.

-Tenemos que irnos. Hay mucho que comprar. Vamos, Harriet-

Hagrid la llevo hasta la parte trasera del bar y saco su varita cuando estuvieron enfrente de una pared de ladrillo.

-Tres arriba... dos horizontales... -murmuraba-. Correcto. Un paso atrás, Harriet-

Dio tres golpes a la pared, con la punta de su paraguas.

El ladrillo que había tocado se estremeció, se retorció y en el medio apareció un pequeño agujero, que se hizo cada vez más ancho. Un segundo más tarde estaban contemplando un pasaje abovedado lo bastante grande hasta para Hagrid, un paso que llevaba a una calle con adoquines, que serpenteaba hasta quedar fuera de la vista.

-Bienvenida -dijo Hagrid- al callejón Diagon.

Sonrió ante el asombro de Harriet. Entraron en el pasaje. Harriet miró rápidamente por encima de su hombro y vio que la pared volvía a cerrarse.

El sol brillaba iluminando numerosos calderos, en la puerta de la tienda más cercana. «Calderos - Todos los Tamaños - Latón, Cobre, Peltre, Plata -Automáticos -Plegables», decía un rótulo que colgaba sobre ellos.

-Sí, vas a necesitar uno -dijo Hagrid- pero mejor que vayamos primero a conseguir el dinero.-

Habían llegado a un edificio, blanco como la nieve, que se alzaba sobre las pequeñas tiendas. Delante de las puertas de bronce pulido, con un uniforme carmesí y dorado, había...

-Sí, eso es un gnomo -dijo Hagrid en voz baja, mientras subían por los escalones de piedra blanca. El gnomo era una cabeza más bajo que Harriet. Tenía un rostro moreno e inteligente, una barba puntiaguda y, Harriet pudo notarlo, dedos y pies muy largos. Cuando entraron los saludó. Entonces encontraron otras puertas dobles, esta vez de plata, con unas palabras grabadas encima de ellas.

_Entra, desconocido, pero ten cuidado_

_Con lo que le espera al pecado de la codicia,_

_Porque aquellos que cogen, pero no se lo han ganado,_

_Deberán pagar en cambio mucho más,_

_Así que si buscas por debajo de nuestro suelo_

_Un tesoro que nunca fue tuyo,_

_Ladrón, te hemos advertido, ten cuidado_

_De encontrar aquí algo más que un tesoro._

-Como te dije, hay que estar loco para intentar robar aquí -dijo Hagrid.

Dos gnomos los hicieron pasar por las puertas plateadas y se encontraron en un amplio vestíbulo de mármol. Un centenar de gnomos estaban sentados en altos taburetes, detrás de un largo mostrador, escribiendo en grandes libros de cuentas, pesando monedas en balanzas de cobre y examinando piedras preciosas con lentes.

Las puertas de salida del vestíbulo eran demasiadas para contarlas, y otros gnomos guiaban a la gente para entrar y salir. Hagrid y Harriet se acercaron al mostrador.

-Buenos días -dijo Hagrid a un gnomo desocupado-. Hemos venido a sacar algún dinero de la caja de seguridad de la señorita Harriet Potter.-

-¿Tiene su llave, señor?-

-La tengo por aquí -dijo Hagrid, y comenzó a vaciar sus bolsillos sobre el mostrador, desparramando un puñado de galletas de perro sobre el libro de cuentas del gnomo. Éste frunció la nariz. Harriet observó al gnomo que tenía a la derecha, que pesaba unos rubíes tan grandes como carbones brillantes.

-Aquí está -dijo finalmente Hagrid, enseñando una pequeña llave dorada.

El gnomo la examinó de cerca.

-Parece estar todo en orden.-

-Y también tengo una carta del profesor Dumbledore -dijo Hagrid, dándose importancia-. Es sobre lo-que-usted-sabe, en la cámara setecientos trece.-

El gnomo leyó la carta cuidadosamente.

-Muy bien -dijo, devolviéndosela a Hagrid-. Voy a hacer que alguien los acompañe abajo, a las dos cámaras. ¡Griphook!-

Griphook era otro gnomo. Cuando Hagrid guardó todas las galletas de perro en sus bolsillos, él y Harriet siguieron a Griphook hacia una de las puertas de salida del vestíbulo.

-Señor Griphook- llamo Harriet.

Griphook les abrió la puerta. Harriet, que había esperado más mármoles, se sorprendió. Estaban en un estrecho pasillo de piedra, iluminado con antorchas.

Se inclinaba hacia abajo y había unos raíles en el suelo.

-¿Si?- el Gnomo gruño alzando una ceja.

-La cuenta Potter ¿usted puede informarme sobre ella?- pregunto esperando no haber dicho algo que no debía.

El Gnomo sonrió malicioso pero cuando hablo lo hizo con voz neutra- Claro, se le entregara un informe al salir-

-Gracias, Señor-

Griphook silbó y un pequeño carro llegó rápidamente por los raíles. Subieron (Hagrid con cierta dificultad) y se pusieron en marcha. Al principio fueron rápidamente a través de un laberinto de retorcidos pasillos. Harriet trató de recordar, izquierda, derecha, derecha, izquierda, una bifurcación, derecha, izquierda, pero era imposible. El veloz carro parecía conocer su camino, porque Griphook no lo dirigía. El carro por fin se detuvo, ante la pequeña puerta de la pared del pasillo, Hagrid se bajó y tuvo que apoyarse contra la pared, para que dejaran de temblarle las rodillas.

Griphook abrió la cerradura de la puerta. Una oleada de humo verde los envolvió. Cuando se aclaró, Harriet estaba jadeando. Dentro había montículos de monedas de oro. Montones de monedas de plata. Montañas de pequeños _knuts_ de bronce.

-Todo tuyo -dijo Hagrid sonriendo.

Todo de Harriet, era increíble. Los Dursley no debían saberlo, o se abrían apoderado de todo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. ¿Cuántas veces se habían quejado de lo que les costaba mantener a Harriet? Y durante todo aquel tiempo, una pequeña fortuna enterrada debajo de Londres le pertenecía.

Hagrid ayudó a Harriet a poner una cantidad en una bolsa.

-Las de oro son galeones -explicó-. Diecisiete _sickles_ de plata hacen un galeón y veintinueve _knuts_ equivalen a un _sickle_ , es muy fácil. -Se volvió hacia Griphook, Harriet tomo unas monedas extras, preguntaría al Gnomo si podía cambiarlo por dinero muggle para pagar lo que gasto de la beca del internado-. Ahora, por favor, la cámara setecientos trece. ¿Y podemos ir un poco más despacio?-

-Una sola velocidad -contestó Griphook.

Cuando terminaron sus asuntos en la cámara setecientos trece, Harriet recibió una carpeta de cuero enorme donde detallaba la cuenta Potter, y le ofrecieron la renovación de su llave a una tarjeta al estilo muggle para mayor comodidad, arriesgándose a molestar a Hagrid por perder tiempo Harriet acepto y salio del banco con una tarjeta de ónix con runas y numero.

Hagrid comento lo útil que seria que pidiera una cartera con Madame Malkin donde comprarían los uniformes.

-Oye, Harriet; ¿te importa que me dé una vuelta por el Caldero Chorreante? Detesto los carros de Gringotts. -Todavía parecía mareado, así que Harriet entró solo en la tienda de Madame Malkin.

Madame Malkin era una bruja sonriente y regordeta, vestida de color malva.

-¿Hogwarts, guapo? -dijo, cuando Harriet empezó a hablar-. Tengo muchos aquí... En realidad, otro muchacho se está probando ahora.-

-Soy una niña. Señora- respondió Harriet apenada por haber sido confundida, siempre le pasaba por eso solía llevar vestido pero hoy pensó que uno jeans serían más cómodos.

-Oh, lo siento querida- Madame Malkin se sonrojo- Vamos ven-

En el fondo de la tienda, un niño de rostro pálido y puntiagudo estaba de pie sobre un escabel, mientras otra bruja le ponía alfileres en la larga túnica negra. Madame Malkin puso a Harriet en un escabel al lado del otro, le deslizó por la cabeza una larga túnica y comenzó a marcarle el largo apropiado.

-Hola -dijo el muchacho-. ¿También Hogwarts?-

-Sí -respondió Harriet.

-Mi padre está en la tienda de al lado, comprando mis libros, y mi madre ha ido calle arriba para... -dijo el chico tenía voz de aburrido y arrastraba las palabras pero se detuvo de golpe cuando poso su mirada en la frente de Harriet quien se sonrojo. -. ... tu eres Harriet Potter-

-Ah, sí soy ella digo yo- dijo Harriet.

El chico rubio la analizo por unos segundos, Harriet no se sentía muy cómoda con su escrutinio así que decidió pedir a la señora Malkin una cartera y un bolso para la escuela.

\- ¿quiere su nombre grabado en la cartera?- pregunto Madame Malkin.

-No, está bien así- dijo tomando una cartera de piel color verde oscuro.

Madame Malkin la dejo de nuevo sola con el chico rubio quien volvió a hablarle:

-Potter, mi nombre es Malfoy, Draco Malfoy- el chico extendió una mano de forma cortés y Harriet dudo un momento antes de tomarla.

-Mucho gusto- dijo Harriet.

Malfoy alzó la mirada cuando soltó la mano de Harriet y dijo:

-Mira ese gigante- su voz arrogante volvió.

Harriet dio la vuelta para ver a Hagrid parado fuera de la tienda con dos enormes helado.

-Es Hagrid, trabaja en Hogwarts- explico Harriet volteando a ver a Malfoy.

El chico compuso una mueca despectiva.

-Ah si, padre me hablo de él, es un sirviente que se embriaga y vive en una casucha en los terrenos del colegio- dijo Malfoy.

Harriet frunció el ceño y sus ojos verdes se volvieron más oscuros.

-No.es.un.sirviente. Él es el Guardabosques- soltó Harriet molesta

El chico alzo una ceja divertido pero antes de decir nada Madame Malkin apareció de nuevo y dijo:

-Bien ya está todo listo, la bolsa tiene un hechizo de peso pluma será más cómoda-

Harriet pago por sus cosas y salió de la tienda con sus túnicas nuevas y pidió a Hagrid su carpeta para guardarla en el bolso junto con las ropas nuevas.

Harriet estaba muy silencioso, mientras comía el helado que Hagrid le había comprado (chocolate y frambuesa con trozos de nueces).

-¿Qué sucede? -preguntó Hagrid.

-Mm... ese chico, el que estaba en la tienda.... No fue muy agradable... creo que se llama Malfoy-

-Mm... ¿Malfoy?, si me pareció familiar su rostro, los Malfoy son una familia antigua de magos muy prejuiciosos, ellos fueron partidarios de Ya sabes quién, ten cuidado con él, no creo que sea malvado pero mejor mantenerse alejado de ellos- dijo Hagrid.

Después de terminar sus helados siguieron con las compras, al llegar a la librería Harriet decidió comprar material extra de lectura no quería sentirse como boba al llegar al colegio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tengo hasta el capítulo 18 listos los estaré subiendo en estos días.


	4. Capitulo 4

**El viaje desde el andén nueve y tres cuartos**

Harriet regreso a casa con un baúl pesado lleno de paquetes, tomo aire armándose de valor y entro en el número cuatro, ninguno de los Dursley pareció notar su presencia, así que jalando su baúl con dificultad lo llevo hasta su habitación, cuando entro una lechuza blanca, la lechuza que Hagrid le regalo, estaba instalada en la jaula que fue del loro de Dudley. Sonriendo se puso a rehacer su maleta. 

Sacando la ropa que llevaría al internado comenzó a acomodarla en el baúl, saco los libros de magia los dejo a un lado, debía leer el material, al final decidió que el uniforme de Benenden podría usarlo como ropa del día. Coloco sus libretas y bolígrafos junto al estuche donde guardo la tinta y pluma, debía practicar con ella, así que saco un repuesto para más tarde.

También saco su varita y la funda de piel de dragón que compró. Harriet recordó las palabras del señor Ollivander cuando después de probar casi todas las varitas al fin una respondió.

<<Recuerdo cada varita que he vendido... Y resulta que la cola de fénix de donde salió la pluma que está en tu Varita dio otra pluma, sólo una más. Y realmente es muy curioso que estuvieras destinada a esa varita, cuando fue su hermana la que te hizo esa cicatriz…>>

Harriet frunció levemente el ceño ante eso, pero decidió enfrentar el asunto cuando tuviera que hacerlo. 

Cuando todo estuvo en orden Harriet decidió hacer la carta al internando donde mandaba el dinero como donativo. 

El mes de agosto fue el más lento de todos, Harriet se pasaba la mayor parte leyendo los libros de la escuela, pociones y encantamiento hasta ahora eran sus favoritas, también escapo un par de veces al callejón Diagon para comprar material extra de lectura, incluso consiguió un gorro de lana azul que usaba para ocultar su cicatriz. 

Los Dursley por su parte la dejaban tranquila, tía Petunia se limitaba a fruncir los labios cuando entraba en alguna habitación que era solo en las comidas, el parque ahora era un lugar de lectura donde pasaba el rato leyendo en voz alta a las víboras que rondaban el lugar, Hedwig, como llamo a su lechuza volaba en las noches y cazaba algún roedor que terminaba siendo su cena. 

Con respecto a su cuenta familiar, Harriet se sorprendió al saber que aparte de la cámara que visito existía otra más a la que accedería cuando fuera mayor de edad, también era dueña de una pequeña casa en CokeWorth y una cabaña en escocia. Eso realmente la tomó por sorpresa, se preguntó si podría ir a vivir sola a CokeWorth en el verano. 

Cada noche, antes de dormir, Harriet marcaba otro día en la hoja de papel que tenía en la pared, hasta el uno de septiembre. 

El día antes del primero de septiembre Harriet bajo al salón para avisar a sus familiares que mañana se iría temprano. 

Se aclaró la garganta, para que supieran que estaba allí, y Dudley gritó y salió corriendo. 

-Hum… ¿Tío Vernon?- 

Tío Vernon gruñó, para demostrar que la escuchaba. 

-Mañana me iré temprano a King Cross para… para ir a Hogwarts.- 

Tío Vernon gruñó otra vez. 

-Yo tomare un autobús- 

Otro gruñido. Estaba a punto de volver a subir la escalera, cuando tío Vernon finalmente habló. 

-Qué forma curiosa de ir a una escuela de magos, en tren. ¿Las alfombras mágicas estarán todas pinchadas?- 

Harriet no contestó nada. 

-¿Y dónde queda ese colegio, de todos modos?- 

-En escocia- dijo Harriet. 

-¿Escocia?- tío Vernon entrecerró los ojos- Nunca he oído de un colegio como ese ubicado en Escocia- 

-Bueno eso dice en uno de los libros de la escuela- 

-Equivocados -dijo tío Vernon-. Totalmente locos, todos ellos. Ya lo verás. Tú espera.- Vernon sonrió maliciosamente y agrego- Muy bien, te llevaremos a King Cross. De todos modos, tenemos que ir a Londres mañana. Si no, no me molestaría.- 

-¿Por qué vais a Londres? -preguntó Harriet sorprendida por el ofrecimiento. 

-Llevamos a Dudley al hospital -gruñó tío Vernon-. Para que le quiten esa maldita cola de cerdo que ese fenómeno gigante le puso antes de que vaya a Smeltings.- 

A la mañana siguiente, Harriet se despertó a las cinco, tan emocionada e ilusionada que no pudo volver a dormir. Se levantó y se puso unos pantalones nuevos y una camisa de chándal vieja de Dudley y se caló el gorro de lana. Miró otra vez su lista de Hogwarts para estar segura de que tenía todo lo necesario, se ocupó de meter a Hedwig en su jaula y luego se paseó por la habitación, esperando que los Dursley se levantaran. Dos horas más tarde, el pesado baúl de Harriet estaba cargado en el coche de los Dursley y tía Petunia había hecho que Dudley se sentara con Harriet, para poder marcharse. 

Llegaron a King Cross a las diez y media. Tío Vernon cargó el baúl de Harriet en un carrito y lo llevó por la estación. Harriet pensó que era una rara amabilidad, hasta que tío Vernon se detuvo, mirando los andenes con una sonrisa perversa. 

-Bueno, aquí estás, no veo ningún tren rumbo a Escocia- Dijo Vernon con burla Que tengas un buen curso -dijo tío Vernon con una sonrisa aún más torva. Se marchó sin decir una palabra más. 

Harriet espero hasta que los Dursley se fueran y después anduvo hasta la pared en medio del andén nueve y diez, era una suerte que se decidiera comprar ese libro “Bienvenido al mundo mágico: una guía para los nuevos magos y brujas” sino nunca hubiera adivinado como encontrar el andén 9 ¾. 

Tomando aire y asegurándose que nadie viera, Harriet corrió con los ojos cerrados hacia la pared y…. el golpe nunca llego, abriendo los ojos lentamente. Una locomotora de vapor, de color escarlata, esperaba en el andén lleno de gente. Un rótulo decía: «Expreso de Hogwarts, 11 h». Harriet miró hacia atrás y vio una arcada de hierro donde debía estar la taquilla, con las palabras «Andén Nueve y Tres Cuartos». 

Lo había logrado. 

El humo de la locomotora se elevaba sobre las cabezas de la ruidosa multitud, mientras que gatos de todos los colores iban y venían entre las piernas de la gente. Las lechuzas se llamaban unas a otras, con un malhumorado ulular, por encima del ruido de las charlas y el movimiento de los pesados baúles. 

Los primeros vagones ya estaban repletos de estudiantes, algunos asomados por las ventanillas para hablar con sus familiares, otros discutiendo sobre los asientos que iban a ocupar. Harriet empujó su carrito por el andén, buscando un asiento vacío. Pasó al lado de un chico de cara redonda que decía: 

-Abuelita, he vuelto a perder mi sapo.- 

-Oh, Neville -oyó que suspiraba la anciana. 

Un muchacho de pelos tiesos estaba rodeado por un grupo. 

-Déjanos mirar, Lee, vamos.- 

Harriet se abrió paso hasta que encontró un compartimiento vacío, cerca del final del tren. Primero puso a Hedwig y luego comenzó a empujar el baúl hacia la puerta del vagón. Trató de subirlo por los escalones, pero sólo lo pudo levantar un poco antes de que se cayera golpeándole un pie. Con un suspiro decidió intentarlo de nuevo pero el baúl no cooperaba. 

\- ¿Quieres que te eche una mano? – un chico mayor de cabellos rojos le sonreía amistosamente. 

-Si, por favor- dijo Harriet jadeando. 

-¡Eh, Fred! ¡Ven a ayudar!- llamo a un chico idéntico a él, entre los gemelos y ella el baúl de Harriet estuvo dentro del compartimiento. 

-Gracias -dijo Harriet, quitándose el gorro de lana para limpiar el sudor de su frente 

-¿Qué es eso? -dijo de pronto uno de los gemelos, señalando la brillante cicatriz de Harriet. 

-Vaya-dijo el otro gemelo-. ¿Eres tú…?- 

-Es ella -dijo el primero-. Eres tú, ¿no? -se dirigió a Harriet. 

-¿Quién? -preguntó Harriet. 

-Harriet Potter -respondieron a coro. 

-Oh, ella -dijo Harriet-. Quiero decir, sí, soy yo.- 

Los dos muchachos la miraron boquiabiertos y Harriet sintió que se ruborizaba. Entonces, para su alivio, una voz llegó a través de la puerta abierta del compartimiento. 

-¿Fred? ¿George? ¿Estáis ahí?- 

-Ya vamos, mamá.- 

Con una última mirada a Harriet, los gemelos saltaron del vagón. Harriet se sentó al lado de la ventanilla. Desde allí, medio oculta, podía observar a la familia de pelirrojos en el andén y oír lo que decían. La madre acababa de sacar un pañuelo. 

-Ron, tienes algo en la nariz.- 

El menor de los varones trató de esquivarla, pero la madre lo sujetó y comenzó a frotarle la punta de la nariz. 

-Mamá, déjame -exclamó apartándose. 

-¿Ah, el pequeñito Ronnie tiene algo en su naricita? -dijo uno de los gemelos. 

-Cállate -dijo Ron. 

-¿Dónde está Percy? -preguntó la madre. 

-Ahí viene.- 

El mayor de los muchachos se acercaba a ellos. Ya se había puesto la ondulante túnica negra de Hogwarts, y Harriet notó que tenía una insignia plateada en el pecho, con la letra P. 

-No me puedo quedar mucho, mamá -dijo-. Estoy delante, los prefectos tenemos dos compartimientos…- 

-Oh, ¿tú eres un prefecto, Percy? -Dijo uno de los gemelos, con aire de gran sorpresa-. Tendrías que habérnoslo dicho, no teníamos idea.- 

-Espera, creo que recuerdo que nos dijo algo -dijo el otro gemelo-. Una vez…- 

-O dos…- 

-Un minuto…- 

-Todo el verano…- 

-Oh, callaos -dijo Percy, el prefecto. 

-Y de todos modos, ¿por qué Percy tiene túnica nueva? -dijo uno de los gemelos. 

-Porque él es un prefecto-dijo afectuosamente la madre-. Muy bien, cariño, que tengas un buen año. Envíame una lechuza cuando llegues allá.- 

Besó a Percy en la mejilla y el muchacho se fue. Luego se volvió hacia los gemelos. 

-Ahora, vosotros dos… Este año os tenéis que portar bien. Si recibo una lechuza más diciéndome que habéis hecho… estallar un inodoro o…- 

-¿Hacer estallar un inodoro? Nosotros nunca hemos hecho nada de eso.- 

-Pero es una gran idea, mamá. Gracias.- 

-No tiene gracia. Y cuidad de Ron.- 

-No te preocupes, el pequeño Ronnie estará seguro con nosotros.- 

-Cállate -dijo otra vez Ron. Era casi tan alto como los gemelos y su nariz todavía estaba rosada, en donde su madre la había frotado. 

-Eh, mamá, ¿adivinas a quién acabamos de ver en el tren?- 

Harriet se agachó rápidamente para que no lo descubrieran. 

-No lo creerás- 

-¿Quién?- 

-¡Harriet Potter!- 

Harriet oyó la voz de una niña. 

-Mamá, ¿puedo subir al tren para ver? ¡Oh, mamá, por favor…!- 

\- Ginny la pobre niña no es algo para que la mires como en el zoológico. ¿Es ella realmente, Fred? ¿Cómo lo sabes?- 

-Se lo pregunté. Vi su cicatriz. Está realmente allí… como iluminada.- 

-Pobrecilla… - 

-¿Crees que ella recuerda cómo era Quien-tú-sabes?- 

La madre, súbitamente, se puso muy seria. 

-Te prohíbo que le preguntes, Fred. No, no te atrevas. Como si necesitara que le recuerden algo así en su primer día de colegio.- 

-Está bien, quédate tranquila.- 

Harriet compuso una mueca y decidió dejar de oír a los pelirrojos, el silbato sonó y los estudiantes se despidieron de sus familiares. El tren comenzó a moverse. 

La puerta del compartimiento se abrió y un chico de cara redonda entro pareciendo angustiado. 

-Hola… ¿disculpa? ¿Has visto a un sapo?- dijo nerviosamente. 

Harriet negó con la cabeza 

-Se perdió de nuevo- soltó el niño decaído. 

-¿Quieres que te ayude?- sugirió Harriet poniéndose de pie. 

El niño abrió los ojos sorprendido ante el ofrecimiento para luego asentir enérgicamente. 

-Bien, deja aquí tus cosas, no hay nadie más de todos modos- dijo Harriet. 

-Gracias, por cierto me llamo Neville Longbottom- el niño extendió una mano y Harriet la estrecho. 

-Harriet Potter- 

Neville dio un respingo y Harriet se sonrojo al pensar que el niño la vería de manera boba como Malfoy pero no sucedió, Neville solo entorno los ojos un momento para después sonreír. 

-Es un gusto, Harriet- dijo Neville. 

Cuando iban saliendo del compartimiento los gemelos que la ayudaron a subir su baúl aparecieron acompañados por el chico llamado Ron. 

-Oh Harriet, hola creo que no nos presentamos, yo soy Fred y el mi hermano George y este pequeño de aquí es Ron- dijo uno de los gemelos. 

-Un gusto, el es Neville- dijo Harriet apuntando al chico rubio.-Por cierto ¿no vieron un sapo? A Neville se le perdió- 

-¿Un sapo?- dijo George. 

Neville asintió. 

-Mmm,,,no…- 

-Pero si lo vemos…- 

-Te avisaremos- dijeron los dos gemelos. 

-Gracias- dijeron Harriet y Neville al mismo tiempo. 

-Vamos Ron, iremos con Lee- los tres pelirrojos caminaron por el pasillo dejando a Harriet y Neville en su búsqueda. 

Después de probar en un compartimiento donde se toparon una chica mandona que se molestó porque interrumpieron su lectura, a Harriet se le ocurrió una idea. 

-¿Oye Neville, podemos hacer magia en el tren?- dijo Harriet. 

Neville lo pensó un momento para después decir: 

-Sí, aunque yo no sé ningún hechizo, toda mi familia pensó que no era suficientemente mágico para venir aquí, así que nunca me enseñaron- dijo Neville. 

-Bueno yo tampoco he realizado ninguno antes, pero podríamos intentar con uno que leí en uno de los libros extras que conseguí- dijo Harriet sacando su varita del porta varitas que llevaba en su mano derecha. 

-¿Leíste material extra?- pregunto Neville sorprendido. 

-Bueno si, no sabía nada sobre Hogwarts o de ser bruja antes de la carta así que…- 

-¿Nada? Es cierto vivías con muggles- dijo Neville. 

-Sí, bueno a ellos nos les gusta mucho las cosas extrañas así que no me dijeron sobre eso y bueno… a ellos nos les gustó mucho por lo que nunca me hablaron sobre mis padres- dijo Harriet algo apesadumbrada. 

-¿Qué no les agradas? Pero eso no está bien, digo Abue pensaba que era todo un muggle pero nunca me trato como algo desagradable- dijo Neville indignado. 

Harriet sonrió ante la reacción de Neville. 

-Bueno eso no importa… ¿intentamos ese hechizo?- dijo Harriet. 

Asintió Neville. 

-¿Cuál es el nombre de tu sapo?- 

-Trevor- contesto Neville. 

Harriet alisto su varita y tomando aire dijo: 

-ACCIO SAPO TREVOR- 

Pasaron unos minutos y no sucedió nada, algo decepcionada Harriet bajo su varita pero de repente se escuchó una conmoción más adelante y un crock. 

El sapo venia volando en su dirección y antes de que pudieran adivinarlo se estrelló con un splash en la frente de Neville, Harriet lo tomo rápidamente antes de que escapara de nuevo. 

-Funciono- exclamo Harriet agarrando fuerte mente al anfibio. 

-Si- dijo Neville sobando su frente. 

-Huuuy, ¿duele?- Harriet se acercó a él verificando el leve enrojecimiento de la frente de Neville. 

-No mucho, suelo golpearme a menudo, así que estoy acostumbrado- dijo Neville. 

-¿Qué es todo ese alboroto?- dijo una voz mandona al fondo del pasillo. 

La niña que habían visto leyendo caminaba hacia ellos con el ceño fruncido, llevaba la túnica del colegio puesta. 

-Ah, hola…- 

La niña llego a ellos y clavo su mirada en el sapo que trataba de huir de las manos de Harriet. 

-Veo que lo encontraron- dijo. 

-Oh… más bien nos encontró- dijo Harriet alzando a Trevor hasta tenerlo a la altura de sus ojos- eres escurridizo- 

-¿Qué te paso en la frente?- pregunto la niña mandona a Neville, 

-Trevor se estrelló en mi- explico encogiéndose de hombros. 

-¿Cómo?- 

-Usamos un accio, bueno Harriet lo uso y vino volando…- explico Neville algo nervioso por el tono mandón de la niña. 

-¿Un accio?... pero…pero esa es magia muy avanzada… ¿espera tu… tu eres Harriet Potter?- la niña abrió los ojos con admiración. 

-Ah, si- dijo Harriet algo incomoda. 

-Lo he leído todo sobre ti, tú figuras en Historia de la magia moderna, Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras y Grandes eventos mágicos del siglo XX.- dijo con voz entusiasta- Oh no me he presentado, me llamo Hermione Granger- 

-Un gusto- dijo Harriet algo incomoda. 

-¿Y tú? No sé quién eres tu- dijo Hermione a Neville. 

-Soy nadie- dijo Neville tímidamente. 

-No es cierto, el es Neville Longbottom, mi amigo- dijo Harriet firmemente, Neville se sonrojo. 

-mmm… un gusto, deberían cambiarse ya, además si quieren alguna golosina pronto pasara la señora con su carrito- dijo Hermione dándose media vuelta no sin antes buscar de nuevo la cicatriz de Harriet que estaba oculta bajo su gorro. 

Podía ver montañas y bosques, bajo un cielo de un profundo color púrpura. El tren parecía aminorar la marcha. 

Una voz retumbó en el tren. 

-Llegaremos a Hogwarts dentro de cinco minutos. Por favor, dejen su equipaje en el tren, se lo llevarán por separado al colegio.- 

El estómago de Harriet se retorcía de nervios y Neville, podía verlo, estaba pálido. 

* * *

**El sombrero seleccionador.**

Subieron por unos escalones de piedra y se reunieron ante la gran puerta de roble. 

-¿Estáis todos aquí?- 

Hagrid levantó un gigantesco puño y llamó tres veces a la puerta del castillo 

La puerta se abrió de inmediato. Una bruja alta, de cabello negro y túnica verde esmeralda, esperaba allí. Tenía un rostro muy severo, y el primer pensamiento de Harriet fue que se trataba de alguien con quien era mejor no tener problemas. 

-Los de primer año, profesora McGonagall -dijo Hagrid. 

-Muchas gracias, Hagrid. Yo los llevaré desde aquí.- 

Abrió bien la puerta. Las paredes de piedra estaban iluminadas con resplandecientes antorchas como las de Gringotts, el techo era tan alto que no se veía y una magnífica escalera de mármol, frente a ellos, conducía a los pisos superiores. Siguieron a la profesora McGonagall a través de un camino señalado en el suelo de piedra. Harriet podía oír el ruido de cientos de voces, que salían de un portal situado a la derecha (el resto del colegio debía de estar allí), pero la profesora McGonagall llevó a los de primer año a una pequeña habitación vacía, fuera del vestíbulo. Se reunieron allí, más cerca unos de otros de lo que estaban acostumbrados, mirando con nerviosismo a su alrededor. 

Después de dar la bienvenida e informar sobre las cuatro casas en las que se repartían, la Profesora McGonagall salió de la habitación. Todos comenzaron a murmurar sobre cómo sería la forma de seleccionar a los estudiantes, Hermione recitaba encantamientos en voz baja, mientras Ron Weasley decía que su hermano Fred le dijo que era una especie de prueba dolorosa. Entonces se oyeron gritos provenientes de atrás: unos veinte fantasmas acababan de pasar a través de la pared de atrás. De un color blanco perla y ligeramente transparentes, se deslizaban por la habitación, hablando unos con otros, casi sin mirar a los de primer año. Por lo visto, estaban discutiendo. El que parecía un monje gordo y pequeño, decía: 

-Perdonar y olvidar. Yo digo que deberíamos darle una segunda oportunidad…- 

-Mi querido Fraile, ¿no le hemos dado a Peeves todas las oportunidades que merece? Nos ha dado mala fama a todos y, usted lo sabe, ni siquiera es un fantasma de verdad… ¿Y qué estáis haciendo todos vosotros aquí?- 

El fantasma, con gorguera y medias, se había dado cuenta de pronto de la presencia de los de primer año. 

Nadie respondió. 

-¡Alumnos nuevos! -Dijo el Fraile Gordo, sonriendo a todos-. Estáis esperando la selección, ¿no?- 

Algunos asintieron. 

-¡Espero veros en Hufflepuff-continuó el Fraile-. Mi antigua casa, ya sabéis.- 

-En marcha -dijo una voz aguda-. La Ceremonia de Selección va a comenzar.- 

La profesora McGonagall había vuelto. Uno a uno, los fantasmas flotaron a través de la pared opuesta. 

-Ahora formad una hilera -dijo la profesora a los de primer año- y seguidme.- 

Harriet nunca habría imaginado un lugar tan extraño y espléndido. Estaba iluminado por miles y miles de velas, que flotaban en el aire sobre cuatro grandes mesas, donde los demás estudiantes ya estaban sentados. En las mesas había platos, cubiertos y copas de oro. En una tarima, en la cabecera del comedor, había otra gran mesa, donde se sentaban los profesores. La profesora McGonagall condujo allí a los alumnos de primer año y los hizo detener y formar una fila delante de los otros alumnos, con los profesores a sus espaldas. Los cientos de rostros que los miraban parecían pálidas linternas bajo la luz brillante de las velas. Situados entre los estudiantes, los fantasmas tenían un neblinoso brillo plateado. Para evitar todas las miradas, Harriet levantó la vista y vio un techo de terciopelo negro, salpicado de estrellas. Oyó susurrar a la niña mandona: «Es un hechizo para que parezca como el cielo de fuera, lo leí en la historia de Hogwarts». 

Era difícil creer que allí hubiera techo y que el Gran Comedor no se abriera directamente a los cielos. 

Harriet bajó la vista rápidamente, mientras la profesora McGonagall ponía en silencio un taburete de cuatro patas frente a los de primer año. Encima del taburete puso un sombrero puntiagudo de mago. El sombrero estaba remendado, raído y muy sucio. Tía Petunia no lo habría admitido en su casa. 

Durante unos pocos segundos, se hizo un silencio completo. Entonces el sombrero se movió. Una rasgadura cerca del borde se abrió, ancha como una boca, y el sombrero comenzó a cantar. Fue extraño escuchar cantar a un sombrero pero para el final Harriet se sentía más tranquila, solo tenía que ponerse aquel sombrero en la cabeza y listo. 

-Voy a matar a Fred- escucho a Ron Weasley susurrar. 

Harriet sonrío débilmente y volvió su mirada hacia Neville quien temblaba, Harriet lo tomo de la muñeca dándole valor, cosa que en estos momentos no sentía. El sombrero parecía exigir mucho, y Harriet no se sentía valiente ni ingeniosa ni nada de eso, por el momento. Si el sombrero hubiera mencionado una casa para la gente que se sentía un poco indispuesta, ésa habría sido la suya. 

La profesora McGonagall se adelantaba con un gran rollo de pergamino. 

-Cuando yo os llame, deberéis poneros el sombrero y sentaros en el taburete para que os seleccionen -dijo-. ¡Abbott, Hannah! 

Aboott, Bones y Finch-Fletchley fueron a Hufflepuff, Boot y Brocklehurst Ravenclaw, Brow y Finnigan Gryffindor después de que Gregory Goyle fuera a Slytherin la profesora McGonagall llamo a Hermione Granger. La niña corrió hasta el taburete y se puso el sombrero muy nerviosa 

-¡GRYFFINDOR! -gritó el sombrero. Ron gruñó 

Cuando Neville fue llamado se tropezó con el taburete, Harriet intento no reírse, pero vio que Malfoy si lo hizo y frunció el ceño. El sombrero tardó un largo rato en decidirse. Cuando finalmente gritó: ¡GRYFFINDOR!, Neville salió corriendo, todavía con el sombrero puesto y tuvo que devolverlo, entre las risas de todos. 

Malfoy se adelantó al oír su nombre y de inmediato obtuvo su deseo: el sombrero apenas tocó su cabeza y gritó: ¡SLYTHERIN! 

Ya no quedaba mucha gente. 

-¡Potter; Harriet!- 

Mientras Harriet se adelantaba, los murmullos se extendieron súbitamente como fuegos artificiales. 

-¿Ha dicho Potter?- 

-¿Es Harriet Potter?- 

Lo último que Harriet vio, antes de que el sombrero le tapara los ojos, fue el comedor lleno de gente que trataba de verlo bien. Al momento siguiente, miraba el oscuro interior del sombrero. Esperó. 

-Mm -dijo una vocecita en su oreja-. Difícil. Muy difícil. Llena de valor, lo veo. Tampoco la mente es mala. Hay talento, oh vaya, sí, y una buena disposición para probarse a sí misma, esto es muy interesante… Entonces, ¿dónde te pondré?- 

-¿No sabe cuál es la mejor opción?- pregunto Harriet inquieta aferrándose al taburete. 

-Lo sabré, de eso no hay duda- dijo la voz- pero ¿Cuál será la correcta?, tienes ambición y astucia como Slytherin, veo inteligencia y talento como Ravenclaw, lealtad sin miedo al trabajo duro como un Hufflepuff y coraje decidido como un Gryffindor- 

-Póngame donde lo haga mejor- 

-Lo harías bien en cualquier sitio jovencita Potter pero… ¿debo mandarte a la casa de quien marco tu destino o a la casa de quien se sacrificó por ti? – 

Harriet trago saliva. Los murmullos de todos se extendían, el sombrero tardaba demasiado en decidirse. 

-Veo que has hecho un amigo… el señor Longbottom te estima, pero… Slytherin con ellos ¿no?... bien…- 

Harriet sentía sudar sus manos. 

-De acuerdo, recuerde señorita Potter el poder no está en dividir sino en unir, sea la más astuta y leal mente talentosa llena de coraje…. Las personas, ya sean mágicas o no, no se dividen en buenos y malos, blanco o negro, siempre existe un punto medio en el cual danzamos- Harriet guardo esas palabras en su mente.- SLYTHERIN- grito el sombreo al fin. 

Harriet se quitó el sombrero, ningún sonido se percibía en el gran comedor todos los rostro tenían una gama de emociones que iban desde el horror hasta la sorpresa, Harriet fijo sus ojos en Neville y sonrió tímidamente mientras se bajaba del taburete, Neville al fin salió de su aturdimiento y aplaudió, el sonido hizo que todos despertaran, la mesa de Slytherin aplaudió mesuradamente mientras Harriet se sentaba junto a la chica Bulstrode. 

Harriet contemplo su plato de oro vacío, sentía las miradas de cada uno de los Slytherin sobre ella, además de las del resto de la escuela, los murmullos se filtraban entre el llamado de la Profesora McGonagall al resto de los estudiantes y los gritos del Sombrero cuando alguien era seleccionado. Al final se atrevió a alzar la mirada a la mesa alta donde pudo ver a Albus Dumbledore, Harriet lo reconoció del cromo de una de las ranas de chocolate, el hombre la observaba con cierto brillo en los ojos que Harriet no logro identificar. Harriet paso la mirada entre la mesa y capto los ojos negros de uno de los profesores observándola calculadora mente. 

La profesora McGonagall enrolló el pergamino y se llevó el Sombrero Seleccionador. 

Harriet miró de nuevo su plato de oro vacío. Acababa de darse cuenta de lo hambrienta que estaba. 

Albus Dumbledore se había puesto de pie. Miraba con expresión radiante a los alumnos, con los brazos muy abiertos, como si nada pudiera gustarle más que verlos allí. 

—¡Bienvenidos! —dijo—. ¡Bienvenidos a un año nuevo en Hogwarts! Antes de comenzar nuestro banquete, quiero deciros unas pocas palabras. Y aquí están, ¡Papanatas! ¡Llorones! ¡Baratijas! ¡Pellizco!... ¡Muchas gracias!- 

Se volvió a sentar. Todos aplaudieron y vitorearon. Harriet no sabía si reír o no. 

—Está… un poquito loco, ¿no? – comento en voz alta. Bulstrode sonrió al escucharla y una chica mayor rió por lo bajo. 

-Loco o no, es un mago poderoso, nunca debes olvidarlo- comento la chica mayor, Harriet se dio cuenta que llevaba una placa similar a la que Percy Weasley llevaba. 

-Primero años- la voz rasposa de un chico que de igual manera llevaba una placa con la en “P” se escuchó y todos los primer año de Slytherin voltearon.- Mi nombre es Besk Pleje, prefecto de la casa Slytherin, mi compañera Gemma Farley y yo los conduciremos a la Sala común después de la cena- 

Cuando el Prefecto Pleje termino de hablar los primer año comenzaron a comer, Harriet busco entre la mesa de Gryffindor a Neville, lo vio sentado junto a los gemelos Weasley, Neville volteo en ese momento en su dirección y le sonrió sinceramente, Harriet le correspondió y al fin pudo servirse de los manjares que había en la mesa. 

-¿conoces al chico Longbottom?- pregunto Pansy Parkinson. 

Harriet recordó a su tía Petunia y su tono chillón, aunque Pansy no se parecía a su tía, ella era una chica linda de cabello lacio oscuro y ojos color verde claro. 

-Sí, lo conocí en el tren- contesto Harriet. 

Pansy compuso una mueca. 

-Bueno, deberías tener mejor gusto, ya sabes- dijo Pansy sonriendo burlona mente. 

Harriet entorno los ojos. 

-Neville me agrada, no tiene que agradarte a ti, de cualquier manera- contesto Harriet, regresando su atención a la comida en su plato. 

Harriet escucho la risa de algunos de sus compañeros y Pansy no volvió a dirigirle la palabra el resto de la cena. 

Harriet se comenzó a sentir somnolienta después de terminar el postre. Alzó la mirada a la mesa alta de nuevo. Hagrid bebía copiosamente de su copa. La profesora McGonagall hablaba con el profesor Dumbledore. El profesor Quirrell, con su absurdo turbante, conversaba con el profesor de ojos oscuros, se dio cuenta que el hombre vestía completamente de negro, su cabello caía en cortinas a lado de su rostro cetrino y su nariz era ganchuda. 

De repente sintió una punzada en su cicatriz. 

-Ay- dijo Harriet. 

-¿Pasa algo?- pregunto la Prefecta Farley. 

Harriet sacudió la cabeza. 

-No es nada- Harriet volvió a prestar atención a su mesa, un fantasma de aspecto terrorífico que hasta ahora se encontraba sentado junto a Draco Malfoy, estaba flotando frente a ella observándola en silencio, Harriet le sonrió tímidamente. 

-Buenas noches, señor- saludo Harriet. 

El fantasma inclino la cabeza. 

-Buenas noches, señorita Potter- dijo el fantasma- Barón Atón de Erill a sus servicios, Señorita- 

-Un gusto Barón de Erill- respondió Harriet, recordando los diálogos de una novela antigua que leyó alguna vez en la biblioteca. 

El profesor Dumbledore se puso nuevamente de pie. Todo el salón permaneció en silencio. 

—Ejem… sólo unas pocas palabras más, ahora que todos hemos comido y bebido. Tengo unos pocos anuncios que haceros para el comienzo del año. 

»Los de primer año debéis tener en cuenta que los bosques del área del castillo están prohibidos para todos los alumnos. Y unos pocos de nuestros antiguos alumnos también deberán recordarlo. 

Los ojos relucientes de Dumbledore apuntaron en dirección a los gemelos Weasley. 

—El señor Filch, el celador, me ha pedido que os recuerde que no debéis hacer magia en los recreos ni en los pasillos. 

»Las pruebas de quidditch tendrán lugar en la segunda semana del curso. Los que estén interesados en jugar para los equipos de sus casas, deben ponerse en contacto con la señora Hooch. 

»Y por último, quiero deciros que este año el pasillo del tercer piso, del lado derecho, está fuera de los límites permitidos para todos los que no deseen una muerte muy dolorosa. 

Algunos rieron, mientras Harriet volteaba a ver a la Prefecta Farley quien frunció los labios. 

-¡Y ahora, antes de que vayamos a acostarnos, cantemos la canción del colegio! —exclamó Dumbledore. Harriet notó que las sonrisas de los otros profesores se habían vuelto algo forzadas. 

Dumbledore agitó su varita, como si tratara de atrapar una mosca, y una larga tira dorada apareció, se elevó sobre las mesas, se agitó como una serpiente y se transformó en palabras. 

—¡Que cada uno elija su melodía favorita! —dijo Dumbledor—. ¡Y allá vamos! 

Y todo el colegio vociferó. 

La mesa de los Gryffindors era la más ruidosa, los Slytherin cantaban tranquilamente. Al final solo los gemelos Weasley seguían cantando con la sinfonía de una marcha fúnebre. 

Los primer año siguieron al Prefecto Pleje, en dos filas, niñas y niños, Harriet se situó hasta el final, era la más baja de las niñas, detrás de ella iba la Prefecta Farley. 

Harriet y el resto fueron conducidos por las escaleras del pasillo de las mazmorras. 

-El camino más corto a nuestra Sala Común es por aquí, deben recordar las escaleras cambian de lugar hay 143 de ellas en el castillo, así como puertas que deben ser abiertas de cierta manera, esta primera semana serán acompañados por algún prefecto a sus clases y se les enseñara los caminos y pasadizos para llegar a tiempo- informo Pleje 

Llegaron frente a una pared oscura de piedra y el prefecto pronuncio la contraseña. <<Rosea Orchis>>

La sala común era amplia, sus paredes eran de roca y su techo era osco, lámparas verdosas colgaban de cadenas y una chimenea crepitante calentaba el lugar, Harriet se dio cuenta que se encontraban debajo de un lago, al fondo se apreciaba las plantas danzando y diversos peces, por un momento vio un tentáculo. 

Los prefectos les hicieron sentarse en sillas de madera tapizadas en tela verde que se encontraban dispuestas al centro de la sala. 

El resto de los estudiantes entraron entonces en completo orden y se quedaron de pie tras los primer año, el Barón entro por ultimo acompañado del Profesor de vestimentas oscuras.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ho! 
> 
> Besk viene de la palabra Beskyt que significa cuidador y Pleje es protector.


	5. Capitulo 5

**El profesor de pociones**

Después de la bienvenida de su Jefe de Casa, el profesor Severus Snape, quien además era el maestro de pociones. Harriet y las otras chicas fueron conducida por unas escaleras de madera negra a los dormitorios, la habitación era amplia, con cinco camas con doseles y cortinas verdes de seda, a lado de cada una se encontraba un escritorio de roble negro y una cómoda silla tallada con tapiz verde esmeralda, una enorme ventana daba una espectacular vista al fondo del lago.

-La ventana es de una sola vista en los dormitorios, ustedes pueden verlos pero ellos a ustedes no, aquí hay una puerta mágica que permite que sus lechuzas puedan entrar desde la lechuzeria, la habitación será suya hasta que finalicen sus estudios, esa es la puerta de los baños, su responsabilidad mantener el orden, no puedes hablar a los elfos para ello y todas deben colaborar, si no lo hacen así, créanme, el profesor Snape lo sabrá- la prefecta les dijo buenas noches y salió de la habitación.

Harriet se dispuso acomodar sus pertenencias en la pequeña cómoda tocador que se encontraba aun lado de la cama que escogió, tenía una linda vista al lago, al lado Millecent acomodaba también sus pertenencias. Cuando todo estuvo ordenado, saco su neceser de baño color negro, tomo una vieja y floja camisa de Dudley y unos pantalones flojos.

El baño era realmente grande, Harriet estaba segura de que la magia tenía que ver con el enorme espacio. Cinco duchas con cortinas verdes con toques en gris se encontraban al fondo, en medio una enorme piscina de mármol verde con múltiples llaves, dos estantes con aceites, geles de baño y shampos, toallas en tono gris con bordes verdes colgaban de unas barandillas y unos banquillos blancos enfrente de un espejo, a un lado una enorme ventana, Harriet estaba impresionada.

La mañana llego y Harriet se despertó con el leve repiqueteo de una campana, no sabía de donde venía el sonido pero resonaba en todo la habitación. Se levantó y se metió al baño para cumplir con la rutina matutina, se vistió con el uniforme de Benenden, sin usar el suéter, y encima su túnica. Una vez lista bajo las escaleras junto con Millecent que no tardó mucho en arreglarse.

Al pie de la escalinata la perfecta Farley las esperaba, cuando sus demás compañeras bajaron se encaminaron al comedor. Cuando entraron Harriet busco a Neville en la mesa de Gryffindor encontrándolo sentado junto a Hermione Granger.

-¿Prefecta pudo saludar a mi amigo?- pregunto Harriet algo insegura, la Prefecta hecho un vistazo a la mesa y asintió.

Harriet camino directo a Neville, se dio cuenta que enfrente de él estaba sentado el chico Weasley.

-Hola Neville, ¿Qué tal fue ayer?- dijo Harriet con una sonrisa en los labios, Neville se levantó algo sonrojado.

-Bien, los dormitorios son cómodos, y la sala es agradable ¿y tú? ¿te trataron bien los Slytherin?- dijo Neville.

Harriet asintió con la cabeza- Si, bueno, esa chica Parkinson es... algo pesada, pero Millecent parece agradable y los prefectos cuidan de nosotros-

Neville sonrió.

-Bien, si tienes problemas dímelo, de acuerdo- dijo Neville firmemente.

Harriet se sonrojo levemente, pero se sintió feliz de que su amigo se preocupara por ella.

-Igual tú, de acuerdo-

-Lo haré- dijo Neville sonriendo.

-Tengo que irme, al profesor Snape no le agradara que me salte el desayuno- dijo Harriet

-bien pues vete ya, serpiente- soltó el pelirrojo Weasley que la miraba con odio.

Harriet frunció el ceño.

-Ron, Harriet es mi amiga, no le hables así- dijo Neville molesto, el chico pelirrojo se sonrojo.

-Es una serpiente, no deberías ser amigo de una de su clase.- dijo Ron.

-Ronald, eso no es amable, Harriet no ha hecho nada malo- intervino Hermione en su tono mandón.

-Tú no te metas, Granger-

-No me interés tu opinión, Ronald Weasley, Neville es mi amigo y hablare con el cuándo quiera- dijo Harriet en tono frió.

Harriet hecho un vistazo a la mesa de Slytherin y vio a su profesor.

-Enseguida vuelvo, Neville- con eso dicho Harriet camino directo al Profesor Snape.

El estoico hombre alzo una ceja cuando Harriet se acercó con semblante decidido.

-Potter debería estar desayunando- dijo el profesor en tono liso.

-Lo sé, señor, pero quería saber si... ¿si puedo desayunar con mi amigo Neville?- dijo Harriet.

El hombre frunció los labios un poco y observo al chico rubio que aún estaba de pie junto a la mesa de los Gryffindor. El hombre volteo hacia Harriet, quien lo miraba con ojos esperanzados.

-Por esta ocasión lo permitiré, pero el desayuno y cena deberá hacerla en la mesa de su casa a partir de mañana, el almuerzo puede tomarlo con su...amigo- dijo el hombre, después le entrego un pergamino, que era el horario de clase.

-Muchas gracias, señor- dijo Harriet sonriendo.

Harriet regreso a donde Neville aun con su sonrisa y le dijo a su confundido amigo:

-El profesor me dio permiso de desayunar contigo, dijo que solo por hoy, pero que los almuerzo los puedo tomar aquí, ¿te parece bien?-

Neville parpadeo un momento y luego sonrió:

-Claro, siéntate- dijo Neville feliz.

Ron Weasley hizo una mueca de disgusto, tomo su plato y se cambió de sitio.

Cuando Harriet, junto a sus compañeros, se encamino a su primera clase que sería en los invernaderos, los murmullos la siguieron, en realidad los podía escuchar muy bien, además de que la señalaban.

-Allí, mira.-

-¿Dónde?-

-Al lado del chico moreno-

-¿Te imaginas? ¿Una Slytherin?

-¿Has visto su cara?-

-¿Has visto su cicatriz?-

Harriet se sentía cohibida.

-No prestes atención Potter, las personas hablaran incluso si no hay de qué hablar- dijo Blaise Zabini, un chico moreno y alto.

Harriet sonrió tímidamente y asintió.

Herbolaria estuvo bien, les toco compartir clase con los Ravenclaw, parecían todos muy... snob, al menos eso pensó Harriet. La profesora era una mujer amable con una sonrisa enorme, que parecía querer abrazar a todos, escucho de Daphne Greengras que la bruja era la Jefa de Hufflepuff. Harriet encontró que no se le daba mal la clase, siempre cuidaba del jardín de tía Petunia, así que estaba acostumbrada a la tierra, algo que sus compañeros de casa así como los Ravenclaw no.

Después de Herbolaria siguió Encantamientos impartido por el profesor Flitwick, era un mago diminuto que tenía que subirse a unos cuantos libros para ver por encima de su escritorio. Al comenzar la primera clase, sacó la lista y, cuando llegó al nombre de Harriet, dio un chillido de excitación y desapareció de la vista. La profesora McGonagall era la profesora de Transformaciones, y como Harriet supuso era una mujer estricta les habló en el primer momento en que se sentaron, el día de su primera clase.

-Transformaciones es una de las magias más complejas y peligrosas que aprenderéis en Hogwarts —dijo—. Cualquiera que pierda el tiempo en mi clase tendrá que irse y no podrá volver. Ya estáis prevenidos.-

Pronto comenzaron a trabajar con cerillas, después de que la profesora transformara su escritorio en un cerdo y lo regresara a la normalidad, pero se dieron cuenta que pasaría largo tiempo para poder hacer eso.

Al final de la clase Harriet logro hacer su cerilla plateada y más delgada, Theodore Nott, un chico alto, delgado de cabello castaño, logro darle filo pero era demasiado ancha.

La profesora McGonagall señalo a Harriet y Nott que trabajaran en los detalles y les otorgo cinco puntos por su progreso, Harriet sonrió feliz por eso.

La semana paso en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Defensa contra las artes oscuras resulto ser una broma para todos, Harriet salía de esa clase con un fuerte dolor de cabeza, Historia de la magia era impartida por un fantasma, el profesor Binns que logro que Harriet se durmiera y Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas resulto ser la tercera clase favorita de Harriet, solo trabajaban con criaturas nivel "X" pero aun así era realmente agradable. También tenían Astronomía una vez por semana en una de las torres de la escuela, estudiaban el cielo nocturno y sus estrellas. A parte de eso Harriet junto con sus compañeros tenían grupos de estudio en la Sala Común. Eran dos grupos; Zabine, Parkinson, Goyle, Crabbe y Davis en uno; Malfoy, Nott, Greengras, Bulstrode y Harriet en otro. Los prefectos los cuidaban y ayudaban con sus tareas.

-¿Qué es eso Potter?- pregunto Malfoy el primer día, Harriet había sacado uno de los cuadernos que compro para Benenden donde anoto información que saco de la biblioteca temprano junto con Neville.

-Es mi cuaderno de apuntes, desde primaria uso ese método para hacer mis deberes- explico Harriet.

Millecent quien estaba sentada junto a ella le hecho una mirada curiosa.

-¿Avanzaste con los deberes?- quiso saber la Prefecta Jones, una chica alta de cabello rubio y ojos malva.

-Neville y yo fuimos a la biblioteca temprano- dijo Harriet.

-Eso está bien Potter, es una buena idea- alabo Jones.

-Yo no sé qué demonios le vez a Longbottom, es un llorón idiota- dijo Draco con su voz arrogante.

Harriet frunció el ceño.

-Malfoy, lenguaje- llamo la atención Jones, antes de que Harriet contestara.

Draco se sonrojo, o al menos parecía eso, ante el regaño.

-¿Quieres usarlo, Milli?- pregunto Harriet a la chica robusta.

-si- contesto con su voz suave.

Cuando Harriet casi terminaba sus ensayos, el profesor Snape entro en la sala, revisando a los grupos de los chicos mayores. Llego con los primer año y primero paso a la mesa de Parkinson, Harriet escucho como el Profesor regañaba a los guardaespaldas de Draco y a Davis por su atraso.

Cuando llego a su mesa, Draco se irguió y sonrió al profesor.

-¿Cómo van, señorita Jones?- pregunto el Profesor en su tono aburrido.

-Bien, señor- dijo Jones- Potter avanzo con los deberes temprano y ya casi termina, tiene problemas con su escritura pero logra entenderse, Malfoy y Nott aún tienen dos ensayos que hacer y Greengras junto con Bulstrode uno-

El profesor se acercó a Harriet y pidió sus ensayos, el hombre los reviso en silencio.

-Veo que ha puesto empeño en ello, señorita Potter, pero su escritura... ¿no practico en casa?- dijo el hombre.

-Yo... nunca he usado una pluma antes, practique un poco pero no he logrado dominarlo- dijo Harriet algo apenada,

Draco sonrió burlón.

-Venga después de la cena a mi despacho, veremos que se puede hacer- dijo el hombre regresando sus ensayos para revisar los del resto.

Después de la cena Harriet se dirigió al despacho del profesor Snape. Toco y espero a que le hicieran pasar.

El despacho del profesor era, peculiar, estanterías por todas las paredes tenían frascos con diversos ingredientes o criaturas flotando en líquidos, Harriet encontró esto entre fascinante y repugnante, también había libros y más libros. El profesor se encontraba sentado en una silla de madera simple detrás de su escritorio con varios pergaminos enfrente.

-Siéntese en ese lugar- ordeno el hombre indicando una silla detrás de una pequeña mesa de madera.

Harriet se sentó y espero, observando el despacho de su profesor. Después de unos minutos el hombre se levantó, Harriet se dio cuenta que no llevaba su capa negra.

-Bien señorita Potter- dijo el profesor sentándose en una silla a lado de Harriet- La prefecta Jones me informo que usted usa una pluma anti goteo-

-Sí, señor. Le pregunte al encargado por algo que me ayudara con mi escritura- dijo Harriet.

-Sensato de su parte- dijo el profesor, con un movimiento de varita convoco pluma, tinta y pergamino. –Ahora trabajaremos en su caligrafía-

Harriet asintió y tomo la pluma.

-Aquí Potter, tome la pluma así- corrigió el profesor tomando la pequeña mano de Harriet.- Bien comience con algo simple, su nombre-

Harriet comenzó a trazar las líneas para formar su nombre.

_Harriet Lirio Jaime Potter_

-Su manga barrera la tinta, ¿alguna vez vio como los asiáticos escriben en papiro?- dijo Snape.

-No, señor-

-Ellos no tocan el papiro más que con el pincel, debe hacerlo de esa manera para no correr la tina, su manga átela con una cintilla- explico el profesor, sacando una cintilla de cuero delgada, luego la acomodo en la manga de Harriet.- Así, ahora escribirá pasajes de este libro-

El profesor saco un pequeño libro algo gastado. Harriet lo tomo y comenzó a ojearlo.

-Poesía... ¿puedo escoger el que sea, señor?- dijo Harriet.

-Escoja una y escriba- dijo el profesor, levantándose para continuar con los pergaminos de su escritorio.

Harriet asintió para sí y escogió una.

Cuando faltaban quince minutos para la hora de dormir el profesor se levantó de nuevo y se acercó a Harriet y con su voz sedosa le pidió que dejara de escribir.

-Veo que será necesaria más practica- dijo el profesor.

-Sí, señor, prometo practicar en mi tiempo libre-

Snape alzo la mirada del pergamino y alzo una ceja:

-Potter tengo curiosidad, ¿Por qué no práctico en su hogar? ¿Acaso tenia cosas más importantes que hacer?- quiso saber el profesor, un borde de burla se asomó en la última frase.

Harriet frunció levemente el ceño antes de contestar.

-No, yo...-

-¿Y bien?- dijo el profesor.

-Mis... tíos, a ellos no les gusta esta escuela.... Hagrid fue quien me llevo al callejón en mi cumpleaños...solo tuve un mes para practicar- explico Harriet tímidamente.

-¿Un mes? Creo, Potter, que un mes es más que suficiente, ¿o es que acaso estar lista para el colegio no le pareció importante?- de nuevo el borde de burla se filtró en la voz del hombre.

-NO- exclamo Harriet alzando los ojos hacia su profesor- Yo... yo solo podía practicar por las noches-

Harriet suspiro, sabía que no le creerían, sus maestros no lo hicieron antes, la única que la ayudo un poco fue su maestra de último grado.

-¿Por la noches? Explíqueme- dijo Snape en tono liso. Sus ojos negros se mantenían fijos en los de Harriet.

Harriet mordió su labio y recordó todo lo que paso el último mes, tía Petunia no la obligaba a trabajar pero ella tenía que hacer las comidas, además tío Vernon no quería que pasara tanto tiempo en la casa por eso la dejaban vagar por ahí, solo cuando era tarde podía regresar sin que sus tíos le llamaran la atención.

-Una respuesta, Potter- dijo Snape en tono contenido.

Harriet sintió que el profesor leyó todo lo que paso por su mente, pero eso era ridículo.

-en casa yo tenía que hacer las comidas, además mis tíos no estaban muy contentos por lo de... ya sabe que era bruja, por eso tío Vernon me dijo que solo podía estar en casa para las comidas y cuando ya era tarde- explico Harriet en voz baja, mientras jugaba con la cintilla que todavía estaba atada a su manga.

-Vaya a su dormitorio- dijo el profesor después de un eterno silencio, o al menos eso pensó Harriet.

Harriet asintió y se despidió tomando el pergamino.

Un día en el que tanto Harriet como Neville tenían tiempo libre decidieron pasear por la escuela terminando en el tercer piso cuando una escalera se movió. Cuando Harriet se dio cuenta de donde estaban jalo a Neville de la mano y se lo llevo de ahí antes de que Filch, el celador, o la Señora Norris su gata, los encontrara.

Neville le enseño donde se encontraba su Sala Común, custodiada por la Señora Gorda, una mujer que se la pasaba cantando.

-si me necesitas puedes encontrarme aquí, te daría la contraseña pero está prohibido- dijo Neville,

-Lo entiendo, nosotros también tenemos prohibido dar la contraseña- dijo Harriet sonriendo.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Slytherin?- Ron Weasley avanzaba por el pasillo en compañía de los gemelos.

-ronnie no seas descortés con la señorita- dijo uno de ellos.

-Hola querida serpiente...- comenzó el otro.

-...¿como te han tratado los Sly?- termino el primero.

Harriet les dedico una pequeña sonrisa.

-Bien-

.¿Bien?- dijeron al mismo tiempo.

-Sí, no son tan malos- dijo Harriet con una sonrisa de medio lado.

Los gemelos rieron:

-Claro que no, si la pequeña rayito cayó ahí no deben ser TAN malos- dijo uno de ellos divertido.

-¿Pequeña rayito?- dijo Harriet.

-Si, por tu cicatriz- explicaron los dos al mismo tiempo.

Neville rió un poco junto con Harriet ante el apodo. Ron no parecía nada contento por la presencia de Harriet pero no dijo nada, Harriet pensó que era por la presencia de los mayores.

* * *

Harriet estaba nerviosa. Hoy sería su primera clase de pociones, dos horas con los Gryffindors.

Harriet no sabía que pensar.

Por una lado su profesor era... aun no sabía que era. Parecía ser amable, a su peculiar manera, por ejemplo ayer cuando se dio cuenta que Harriet admiraba el libro de poesía le pregunto sobre eso, Harriet le explico que no lo encontró en la biblioteca, el profesor le dijo que no lo encontraría en ninguna biblioteca mágica para después alzar su varita y hacer una copia exacta del libro. El profesor era la segunda persona que le regalaba algo. Pero en otras ocasiones Harriet sentía, ¿miedo?, el profesor Snape no le pregunto más sobre sus parientes, pero mantenía sus ojos negros sobre ella cuando estaban en la misma habitación.

Y además de que estaría dos horas en un aula donde su profesor daría clase agrega a los leones impulsivos. Harriet aún no decidía quien era más irritante, si Ron Weasley con su cabeza hueca pre juiciosa o Pansy Parkinson y sus comentarios despectivos hacia su apariencia. Harriet no se llevaba muy bien con las chicas de su dormitorio, Millecent era muy callada, no molestaba a Harriet pero tampoco convivía mucho, Daphne solo le hablaba cuando era necesario de manera formal, y Tracy era la sombra de Pansy.

No importaba. Harriet tenía a Neville, aun cuando Draco decía que los Slytherin y los Gryffindors eran enemigos naturales, Harriet apreciaba a Neville, él era amable, algo nervioso y tímido, pero nunca le mentía. Si, Harriet apreciaba a Neville y estaba decidida a proteger esa amistad.

Los Gryffindors llegaron al pasillo donde Harriet y los demás se encontraban. Neville le sonrió al verla y se acercó a ella.

-¿Qué tal? No te vi en el desayuno- dijo Neville.

-Hnm... desayuno temprano- dijo Harriet.

La puerta del aula se abrió y poco a poco los estudiantes entraron, Harriet tomo a Neville de la muñeca y lo llevo a una mesa al frente del aula. Todos los miraban, pero Harriet intentaba ignorarlos. Cuando el profesor Snape entro con su capa ondeando tras de él, como si el profesor flotara, el aula entera se sumió en silencio.

Snape, como Flitwick, comenzó la clase pasando lista y, como Flitwick, se detuvo ante el nombre de Harriet.

—Ah, sí —murmuró—. Harriet Potter. Nuestra "querida"... celebridad-

Algunas risitas se escucharon, pero Harriet no volteo a ver quiénes reían, todos se callaron cuando el profesor les lanzo "la mirada", Harriet estaba segura que Snape podía acabar contigo con tan solo mirarte.

—Vosotros estáis aquí para aprender la sutil ciencia y el arte exacto de hacer pociones —comenzó. Hablaba casi en un susurro, pero se le entendía todo. Como la profesora McGonagall, Snape tenía el don de mantener a la clase en silencio, sin ningún esfuerzo—. Aquí habrá muy poco de estúpidos movimientos de varita y muchos de vosotros dudaréis que esto sea magia. No espero que lleguéis a entender la belleza de un caldero hirviendo suavemente, con sus vapores relucientes, el delicado poder de los líquidos que se deslizan a través de las venas humanas, hechizando la mente, engañando los sentidos... Puedo enseñaros cómo embotellar la fama, preparar la gloria, hasta detener la muerte... si sois algo más que los alcornoques a los que habitualmente tengo que enseñar.-

Más silencio siguió a aquel pequeño discurso. Harriet noto que Neville estaba algo pálido. Hermione Granger estaba sentada en el borde de la silla, y parecía desesperada por empezar a demostrar que ella no era un alcornoque y Draco Malfoy se irguió en toda su altura dándose importancia, como si pensara que él no era un alcornoque.

-¡Potter! —Dijo de pronto el profesor Snape—. ¿Qué obtendré si añado polvo de raíces de asfódelo a una infusión de ajenjo?-

Harriet mordió un momento su labio antes de contestar:

-Es... produce un filtro llamado Muerte en vida- contesto Harriet en un murmullo.

-Al parecer no dio por sentado que la fama lo es todo, Potter- dijo Snape- Ahora dígame, Potter, ¿Dónde buscaría si le pidiera un bezoar?-

-Supongo que usted tiene uno en su Kit básico, señor, siendo un Maestro de pociones, pero sino es así, el bezoar es una piedra que se extraer de una cabra, lo que significa que tener cabras a la mano es buena idea- contesto Harriet más segura.

Snape casi, casi, sonríe.

-Cierto Potter. Un Maestro de pociones debe tener un bezoar a mano- dijo Snape- Longbottom-

Neville se irguió tragando saliva nervioso.

-¿Para qué sirve un bezoar?- dijo el profesor en tono sedoso.

Harriet estaba segura que Neville contestaría correctamente, habían leído el libro de pociones ayer.

-A... es u-n an-ti...antídoto- contesto Neville nervioso.

-¿Antídoto?- dijo Snape alzando una ceja.

-Para la mayoría de los venenos, señor- dijo Neville en voz baja.

Snape no comento nada, pero fijo sus ojos entrecerrados en un punto detrás de Harriet. Todos voltearon en su dirección. Ron Weasley, quien estaba sentado junto al chico Finnigan y Granger murmuraba a su compañero.

-Weasley- dijo Snape.

Ron se sobresaltó y sus orejas se volvieron rojas.

-¿Algo que compartir con la clase, Weasley?- dijo Snape acercándose a la mesa del niño.

Ron negó frenéticamente con la cabeza.

-¿No? Bien Weasley dígame entonces ¿Cuál es la diferencia entre acónito y luparia?- dijo Snape.

Ron se puso completamente colorado.

-No.. No lo sé- contesto el niño en voz chillona.

-intentemos de nuevo, Weasley ¿Cuál es el ingrediente principal en la poción Matalobos?- cuestiono el profesor con una sonrisa burlona.

-No lo sé, pero pregúntele a Hermione seguro sabe- dijo Ron.

Hermione estaba de puntillas con la mano alzada en el aire, Harriet hizo una mueca, los Gryffindors perderían puntos hoy.

-Baja la mano y siéntate- escupió el profesor- POTTER, conteste las preguntas-

Harriet se sentó derecha.

-Sí, señor. El acónito y Luparia son la misma planta, señor y son el ingrediente principal de la poción Matalobos que le da su característico humo azul, señor- dijo Harriet de un tirón.

-¿Y bien porque no están anotando?- dijo Snape- Señor Weasley perdió veinte puntos por su descaro y tiene una semana de detención. Potter veinte puntos por sus respuestas-

El resto de la clase no mejoro mucho para Gryffindor, Finnigan consiguió incendiar su caldero ocasionando que él y Hermione terminaran en la enfermería. Al menos Neville consiguió terminar su poción, Harriet la hizo perfectamente lo que consiguió hacerla sentir orgullosa de sí misma, la única poción que fue igual de buena que la de ella fue la de Malfoy. 


	6. Capitulo 6

**Magia desbordante.**

Cuando la clase de pociones termino Harriet pregunto a Neville si la quería acompañar a ver a Hagrid. Neville quien se impresiono la primera vez que vio al gigantesco hombre, trago saliva nervioso pero acepto acompañar a su amiga. Así que esa tarde después de la última clase salieron rumbo a la cabaña donde Hagrid vivía.

Cuando se encontraban a unos pasos de la cabaña del guardabosque un enorme perro jabalinero corría hacia ellos, Harriet mudo de color y se escondió tras Neville.

(Los recuerdos de ser perseguida por los perros que criaba la hermana de Tío Vernon mientras sus parientes se reían la atacaron)

El enorme perro se levantó en su patas trasera y se sostuvo de Neville lamiendo el rostro del rubio quien intentaba alejar al canino.

-FANG- el grito de Hagrid hizo que el animal liberara a Neville pero aun así el perro no se movió del lado del niño.

-¿Harriet?- Neville se preocupó de su amiga quien parecía apunto de desmayarse.

Harriet parpadeo confundida y enfoco sus ojos verdes en los de su amigo.

-Lo siento- dijo Harriet.

-Tranquila Harriet, Fang no te hará daño, es un cobarde cabezota- dijo Hagrid jalando el collar del perro.

-Hn... Si- dijo Harriet algo apenada.

-¿Estas bien?- quiso saber Neville.

-Sí, yo... es solo que no he tenido buenas experiencias con los perros- explico Harriet- La hermana de tío Vernon cría perros y bueno, ellos solían perseguirme-

Neville frunció el ceño algo molesto.

-Oh Harriet, no te preocupes Fang es un buen chico- dijo Hagrid con una sonrisa cálida.- Acércate, anda-

Harriet dudo un segundo antes de acercarse al perro quien no tardo en frotar su enorme cabeza en ella.

Harriet soltó una risa que resonó en el lugar. Neville sonrió ante eso y también acaricio al perro.

-¿pasa algo?- pregunto Harriet al ver que Hagrid fruncía el ceño mientras veía un punto a lo lejos en dirección al castillo.

-No... pensé ver a alguien- dijo Hagrid sacudiendo la cabeza- Bueno, vamos dentro, tengo té y algo de pastel-

La cabaña de Hagrid era de una sola estancia. Del techo colgaban jamones y faisanes, una cazuela de cobre hervía en el fuego y en un rincón había una cama enorme con una manta hecha de remiendos.

-Estáis en vuestra casa -dijo Hagrid, soltando a _Fang_ , que se lanzó contra Neville y de nuevo comenzó a lamerle las orejas.

Harriet sonrió tímidamente.

-Hagrid, él es mi amigo Neville- dijo Harriet mientras Hagrid vaciaba agua caliente en una tetera.

-¿Longbottom?- dijo Hagrid , Neville asintió cohibido- Conocí a tus padres; Frank y Alice. Tu madre solía ayudarme con las calabazas o pasar el rato en los invernaderos-

Neville se veía algo triste a la mención de sus padres pero no comento nada.

-Bueno ¿Cómo ha ido todo, Harriet?- dijo Hagrid mientras les pasaba pedazos de pastel que parecían rocas.

-Bien- dijo Harriet.

-¿Bien? Los Slytherin te tratan bien y el Profesor Snape ¿cierto?- quiso saber Hagrid.

Harriet sonrió ante la preocupación de Hagrid.

-Sí, bueno no es que me lleve bien con mis compañeros pero no tengo problemas, los Prefectos nos cuidan y el Profesor Snape es justo con nosotros- dijo Harriet

Hagrid asintió recargándose en la enorme silla-

-Si tienes algún inconveniente dilo ¿de acuerdo?. La verdad me sorprendió mucho cuando el sombrero dijo Slytherin pero el profesor Dumbledore dijo que era una probabilidad y que después de todo las Casas no definen quienes somos- dijo Hagrid.

-Es cierto. Harriet es buena y amable, me ayudo en el tren a encontrar a Trevor, además algunos Gryffindors son... algo malos- dijo Neville.

-¿Malos?- dijo Hagrid

-Bueno, algunos... algunos hablan cosas malas sobre Harriet y bueno la molestan- explico Neville nervioso.

Harriet frunció el ceño.

-Neville-

-¿Es cierto eso, Harriet?- dijo Hagrid indignado.

Harriet se sonrojo.

-No es nada, estoy acostumbrada a que hablen mal de mí y eso- dijo Harriet sobando su nuca.

-Esas cosas no son para acostumbrarse- dijo Hagrid molesto.

-Es cierto- dijo Neville.

-Pero no es nada malo, se les pasara y si no, bueno no me interesa- dijo Harriet.

-Deberían hablar con la Profesora McGonagall o con el Profesor Snape- dijo Hagrid.

-NO- exclamo Harriet- no es necesario-

Hagrid entrecerró los ojos.

-Harriet, el profesor Snape te trata como a todos sus Slytherin ¿verdad?-

-Sí, lo juro. El profesor incluso me dio varios libros para leer que me ayudaran a conocer más sobre el mundo mágico- dijo Harriet.

-Bien- dijo Hagrid- No me malentiendan, sé que el profesor es digno de confianza, el director confía en el por supuesto, pero me preocupo por ti, después de todo yo fui quien te saco de la casa donde... y bueno te lleve con el director estuvo ahí cuando el director te dejo con los Dursley dejando aquella carta donde explicaba todo y fui quien te ayudo con tus compras para regresar a nuestro mundo-

Harriet entrecerró los ojos un momento antes de sonreír.

-Está bien, Hagrid- sonrió Harriet.

-No se preocupe, yo cuidare de Harriet- dijo Neville.

La conversación siguió tranquilamente. Harriet y Neville regresaron media hora antes de que empezara el grupo de estudio de Harriet. Al llegar al castillo se despidieron y cada quien se fue directo a sus sala común.

Harriet recordaba las palabras que Hagrid dijo. _"te lleve con el director estuvo ahí cuando el director te dejo con los Dursley dejando aquella carta donde explicaba todo"_

* * *

Harriet nunca pensó que existiera alguien tan irritante como Pansy Parkinson, en la lista de personas que detestaba Harriet, Pansy competía por el primer puesto con Dudley, su primo, por debajo de ellos se encontraba Ronald Weasley.

Harriet agradecía que no tuviera que pasar mucho tiempo en compañía de la chica, solo a la hora de dormir. El resto del tiempo Harriet se la pasaba en compañía de Neville o cuando el Gryffindor estaba en clase, Harriet disfrutaba de la compañía tranquila de Millecent.

Millecent no era muy conversadora pero aun así Harriet encontró que la chica era agradable, además Harriet creía que Mille no hablaba demasiado por timidez, después de todo ella era una mestiza al igual que Harriet, rodeados de sangre pura, algunos de los cuales tenían ideas puristas. A Harriet aún no la molestaban por su origen y esperaba que no hicieran tal cosa porque estaba segura no terminaría bien.

La última semana de Septiembre trajo consigo nuevas noticias a los primeros años. Harriet bajo en compañía de Millecent rumbo al Gran Comedor para tomar el desayuno cuando la voz petulante de Draco Malfoy la llamo.

-Potter ¿crees que Longbottom logre mantener su trasero en la escoba este jueves?- dijo Draco haciendo reír a sus eternas sombras, Crabbe y Goyle.

Harriet frunció el ceño pero Millecent la tomo de la manga de su túnica y la saco de la Sala Común antes de que pudiera responderle.

-Esa cara... cara de zarigüeya- mascullo Harriet molesta. Millecent se rió por el apodo.- Te juro Mille que terminare por lanzarle el hechizo de los mil demonios a ese tonto-

Harriet mascullo todo el camino hasta el gran comedor, con el ceño fruncido y la nariz arrugada.

-¿Qué pasa Harriet?¿Por qué tienes cara de gatito enojado?- dijo Neville cuando encontró a su amiga en la entrada del Comedor.

-Neville, ya te dije que no pongo esa cara- dijo Harriet cruzando los brazos.

Millecent sonrió divertida.

-Si lo haces- dijo la chica.

-Lo haces- dijo Neville.

-Usted dos son...- Harriet entrecerró los ojos causando que Neville riera.

-¿Quién te hizo enojar?- dijo Neville divertido.

-Malfoy- respondió Millecent

-¿De nuevo?- dijo Neville.

-Es un idiota- dijo Harriet.

-Bueno, no le hagas caso- dijo Neville- ¿Oye leíste el anuncio?-

Harriet negó.

-Tendremos nuestra primera lección de vuelo este jueves- dijo Neville nervioso.

-Oh, a eso se refería el cara de zarigüeya- dijo Harriet pensativa.

-¿Qué?- quiso saber Neville.

-Está burlándose de ti, por eso me enoje- dijo Harriet frunciendo el ceño.

-Me imagino de que iba- dijo Neville apesadumbrado.

-No le hagas caso. Ese mocoso tonto, siempre anda quejándose porque los primeros años no pueden jugar al estúpido Quidditch pero seguro que él no es tan bueno como dice- dijo Harriet

-Creo que es mejor que yo, Gran no me dejaba volar, dice que me accidento lo suficiente en tierra- dijo Neville algo apenado.

Millecent sonrió y asintió ante las palabras del rubio.

-Oh bueno Nev, yo solo usaba la escoba para limpiar- dijo Harriet. Neville se rió sintiéndose algo mejor.

* * *

Los días transcurrieron en relativa tranquilidad. Draco Malfoy se pavoneaba contando a todos sus hazañas de escape de helicópteros piloteados por muggles, Hermione Granger se la pasaba metida en el libro _Quidditch atreves del tiempo_ en un intento por aprender lo básico del vuelo, Neville le comento a Harriet sobre eso, a lo que Harriet respondió:

-Creo que aprender a volar es como andar en bici, tienes que caerte para dominarlo, aunque tampoco se andar en bici-

Entretanto Harriet no había recibido una sola carta desde la nota de Hagrid, algo que Parkinson ya había notado, por supuesto. Parkinson era una de los muchos Slytherin que recibían correo a diario; el Búho real de Malfoy llegaba cada cierto tiempo cargado de golosinas, Greengras siempre tenía una carta de sus padres o su hermana menor, por lo que Parkinson no perdía oportunidad de lanzar comentarios despectivos o abrir su correspondencia con malicia.

La tarde del jueves, unos minutos antes de las tres y media, Harriet y los otros Slytherin bajaron los escalones delanteros, hacia el parque, para asistir a su primera clase de vuelo. Era un día claro y ventoso. La hierba se agitaba bajo sus pies mientras marchaban por el terreno inclinado en dirección a un prado que estaba al otro lado del bosque prohibido, cuyos árboles se agitaban tenebrosamente en la distancia.

A las tres y media los Gryffindor llegaron y Harriet le sonrió a Neville quien se acercó a ella.

-Mira, Gran la envió esta mañana- dijo Neville mostrando a Harriet una bola de cristal, del tamaño de una gran canica, que parecía llena de humo blanco.

-¿Qué es?- quiso saber Harriet.

-Es una recordador- explico Neville- Cuando el humo cambia a rojo es porque has olvidado algo-

La pequeña bola se tiño en ese momento de rojo.

-A hecho eso todo el día- dijo Neville con el ceño fruncido.

Entonces llegó la profesora, la señora Hooch. Era baja, de pelo canoso y ojos amarillos como los de un halcón.

-Bueno ¿qué estáis esperando? -bramó-. Cada uno al lado de una escoba. Vamos, rápido.-

Harriet se fue junto con Millecent y observo su escoba. Era vieja y algunas de las ramitas de paja sobresalían formando ángulos extraños.

-Extended la mano derecha sobre la escoba -les indicó la señora Hooch- y decid «arriba».-

-¡ARRIBA! -gritaron todos.

Para sorpresa de Harriet su escoba salto de inmediato a su mano, Millecent tardo dos intentos para que su escoba respondiera y la de Parkinson se negaba a moverse.

Harriet alzo la mirada para ver cómo le iba a Neville y noto que su amigo no conseguía que su escoba respondiera.

Cuando todos lograron hacerse con sus escobas la señora Hooch les enseñó cómo montarse , sin deslizarse hasta la punta, y recorrió la fila, corrigiéndolos la forma de sujetarla.

-Ahora, cuando haga sonar mi silbato, dais una fuerte patada -dijo la señora Hooch-. Mantened las escobas firmes, elevaos un metro o dos y luego bajad inclinándoos suavemente. Preparados... tres... dos...-

Pero Neville, nervioso y temeroso de quedarse en tierra, dio la patada antes de que sonara el silbato. Harriet observo con horror como su amigo subía más y más mientras la profesora le gritaba.

-SOSTENTE NEVILLE- Grito Harriet encima del escándalo sacando su varita.

Neville perdió el color al mirar hacia abajo, mientras Harriet repetía una y otra vez el hechizo de amortiguación que leyó en uno de los libros de la biblioteca. De repente Neville se deslizo y cayó en la hierba.

Harriet corrió hasta Neville seguida de Madame Hooch

-¿Estas bien?- quiso saber Harriet llena de preocupación.

La señora Hooch se inclinó sobre Neville.

-La muñeca fracturada -la oyó murmurar Harriet-. Vamos, muchacho... Está bien... A levantarse.-

Neville dejo escapar un quejido cuando Harriet lo ayudo a ponerse de pie.

-Señorita Potter...-

-Iré con Neville- dijo Harriet antes de que la profesora le ordenara quedarse.

Madame Hooch frunció los labios un instante antes de asentir y volverse al resto de la clase:

-No debéis moveros mientras llevo a este chico a la enfermería. Dejad las escobas donde están o estaréis fuera de Hogwarts más rápido de lo que tardéis en decir _quidditch_. Vamos, hijo.-

Madame Pomfrey era una mujer mayor de cabellos castaños algo canosos, ojos azules y piel clara. Cuando la instructora de vuelo y los dos estudiantes entraron, la sanadora se encontraba atendiendo a un estudiante mayor de Hufflepuff.

-Poppy- llamo la instructora.

-Oh, un momento Rolanda- dijo la Sanadora- Bien, Señor Diggory quédese quieto unos minutos-

-Con cuidado, Nev- Dijo Harriet mientras ayudaba a su amigo a sentarse en la camilla.

-¿Qué sucedió?- quiso saber la sanadora mientras levantaba su varita para lanzar un hechizo diagnóstico.

-Primera clase de vuelo, esas escobas... le he dicho al director que deben ser cambiadas- dijo Hooch

-Está rota, removeremos el hueso y lo haremos crecer, no se preocupe jovencito no tarda mucho- dijo la sanadora.

-Bien, lo dejo en tus manos, debo volver con la clase- dijo la instructora.- Potter si gusta vaya directo a su próxima clase, por hoy terminamos-

-¿Puedo quedarme con Neville? Tengo un tiempo libre- dijo Harriet.

-¿En verdad?-quiso saber la sanadora.

-Sí, señora-

-Bien, solo hasta su próxima clase- dijo la sanadora.

Harriet se sentó en una silla junto a Neville mientras la sanadora iba a su oficina.

-¿Te duele mucho?- pregunto Harriet preocupada.

Neville, quien no había hecho sonido alguno en todo el camino, gimió bajo.

-No te preocupes, yo me he roto varios huesos y la señora Pomfrey siempre me deja como nuevo- dijo el chico Diggory con una sonrisa amable.

-¿Te paso en la clase de vuelo?- quiso saber Harriet.

Diggory negó:

-Soy parte del equipo de Quidditch-

-Oh-

La señora Pomfery regreso trayendo con sigo una botella grande con un esqueleto adornándola.

-Bien jovencito, esto dolerá un poco y le advierto la poción no tiene buen sabor- dijo la sanadora, colocando una porción del líquido en una taza de metal.

Cuando la señora Pomfrey termino con Neville regreso a verificar al chico Hufflepuff.

-Bien, señor Diggory cuando la hinchazón se vaya podrá irse- dijo la sanadora quien les indico a ambos enfermos quedarse tranquilos.

-¿Qué te paso a ti?- pregunto Harriet después de unos minutos.

-Pociones, un compañero exploto su caldero- explico Diggory.

Harriet hizo una mueca imaginando la expresión del profesor Snape cuando eso sucedió.

Neville soltó un quejido y Harriet apretó su mano sana dándole ánimos.

-Seguro que Gran se enoja conmigo- dijo Neville.

-¿Eh? Tú no tuviste la culpa- dijo Harriet.

-De hecho chico, las escobas de la escuela no son muy confiables- dijo Diggory.

-Vez- concordó Harriet.- Deberías escribirle a tu abuela y decirle que hable con el director, podrías haberte hecho más daño, Neville-

-Gran va culparme a mí- dijo Neville en un murmullo.

-Pero... tú no tienes la culpa, seguiste las indicaciones de la instructora- dijo Harriet- Es más yo le escribiré también, quizás si el director recibe la queja de una tutora compre nuevas escobas-

-El director no tiene mucho que ver en eso. Es la junta de gobernadores quien administra los fondos- informo Diggory- Pero, escribe a tus tutores. Con la presión de ambos seguro que sueltan algo de dinero-

-A mis parientes no les interesara- dijo Harriet- Ellos son muggles y no querían que viniera aquí-

Diggory no dijo nada pero parecía algo pensativo.

-En serio Neville, escríbele a tu abuela, los dos lo haremos- insistió Harriet.

Neville sonrió levemente.

-Está bien- dijo Neville no muy convencido.

Cuando llego la hora de que Harriet fuera a su última ronda de clases Neville ya no sentía tanto dolor, así que con la promesa de venir a verlo antes de ir a cenar, Harriet fue a tomar las últimas lecciones del día.

Millecent le sonrió cuando la vio llegar al salón de clase. Para la hora de la cena Harriet salio corriendo a la enfermería para ver a su amigo. Al llegar Neville iba saliendo de la enfermería y ambos fueron a tomar su cena, Neville le comento que había perdido la recordadora que su Gran le mando ese día. Harriet le dijo que preguntara a sus compañeros Gryffindor.

Antes de regresar a su sala común Neville la alcanzo acompañado de Hermione Granger.

-¿Qué pasa Nev?- quiso saber Harriet. Millecent está unos pasos delante de ella esperándola.

-Hermione... Hermione sabe quién la tomo- dijo Neville recuperando el aliento.

-Parkinson la tomo- dijo Hermione- La vi cuando lo hizo, no sabía que era de Neville-

* * *

  
Pansy se encontraba encaramada en su cama junto con Tracy Davis, ambas niñas se reían tontamente, mientras Pansy daba vueltas a una pequeña bola de cristal en sus manos. La puerta del dormitorio se abrió y Daphne Greengrass entro con su habitual formalidad, las dos chicas ignoraron a la rubia y continuaron cuchicheando entre ellas hasta que Harriet seguida por Millecent entro con el ceño fruncido.

-Ah, tú la tienes- dijo Harriet acercándose a Pansy quien frunció los labios- Podrías devolvérmela-

-¿Qué cosa?- pregunto Pansy a la defensiva.

-La recordadora- dijo Harriet extendiendo la mano.

-No es tuya- dijo Tracy en su voz aguda.

-Es de Neville, así que tampoco les pertenece- dijo Harriet.

-La dejo caer por idiota, ahora es mía- dijo Pansy poniéndose de pie al otro lado de la cama y sonriendo burlona mente. 

-Devuélvela- dijo Harriet sintiendo el enojo correr por ella.

-No- dijo Pansy- Tu andas por ahí juntándote con ese idiota Gryffindor, con traidores a la sangre, deshonrando la casa Slytherin, ¿por qué debería hacerte caso?-

-Esa recordadora no te pertenece- dijo Harriet frunciendo el ceño.

-¿En serio? Pues no me interesa, me la quedare- dijo Pansy- Además no es como que hace idiota le sirva mucho, una recordadora no ayudara a quitarle lo tonto-

Tracy se rió de buena gana. Harriet enojada se abalanzo contra Pansy quien grito y casi la toma si no fuera porque Pansy pudo hacerse aun lado, Tracy se bajo de la cama y la rodeo hasta quedar junto a Pansy

-Estás loca- grito Pansy.

La Prefecta Farley entro al escuchar el alboroto.

-¿Qué pasa aquí?- quiso saber la prefecta fijando sus ojos en Harriet quien sentía que podría hacer explotar a Pansy.

-Ella está loca, me ataco- dijo Pansy.

-DEVUELVE ESA RECORDADORA, NO ES TUYA- grito Harriet

-Parkinson sabes que esta prohíbo tomar las cosas de los demás- regaño Farley.

-No es de ella, es de ese traidor idiota de Longbottom- dijo Tracy.

-Deja de llamarlo así- dijo Harriet en tono susurrante.

-Es lo que es, él y esos gemelos Weasley amantes de los muggles.- dijo Pansy sin sentir el peligro en que se estaba metiendo- Tu eres una deshonra para Slytherin, crees que por ser la Niña que vivió se nos olvidara que eres una mestiza hija de una asquerosa sangre sucia-

Y eso fue todo. Todo los insultos que los Dursley le dedicaban, todas las veces que habían dicho que sus padres eran unos borrachos inútiles, todos las burlas que Pansy y su sombra le lanzaron desde el primer momento a ella y Neville, todo la hizo explotar con esas palabras.

Las luces de la habitación comenzaron a tintinear y los espejos se reventaron con un "crack". Pansy y Tracy gritaron mientras Farley alzaba su varita con un protego cuando las astillas de los espejos fueron lanzadas a las dos niñas.

-POTTER, CÁLMATE- grito la prefecta. 

Greengrass tenía los ojos abiertos en una cómica expresión, mientras todo lo que se encontraba en la habitación se arremolinaba alrededor de Harriet.

-Harriet- la voz de Millecent sonaba cargada de miedo mientras intentaba calmarla.

La figura envuelta en negro del profesor Snape entro y Harriet anclo sus ojos verdes en los del hombre quien por un momento dejo ver la sorpresa en su ónix. Snape se recompuso.

-Potter, cálmese, respire- dijo Snape en su tono susurrante.

Harriet sentía como alrededor de ella el aire zumbaba, no podía, le costa trabajo mantener debajo nuevamente la ira. Pero ella lo hacía con los Dursley todo el tiempo, podría hacerlo aquí.

Los ojos verdes no perdieron de vista los ojos oscuros mientras respiraba.

Dentro, fuera. Inhala, exhala.

Las cosas cayeron en un golpe sordo cuando Harriet logro vaciar su mente de la ira. Harriet cayó al suelo en seguida con un sonido sordo.

La recordadora de Neville rodaba en medio de la habitación inocentemente. 

  
  



	7. Capitulo 7

**Troll.**

Harriet sentía su cuerpo pesado, como si hubiera fregado el piso de la cocina todo el día. Lentamente abrió los ojos y la luz del día la hizo quejarse. Observo su alrededor y se dio cuenta que se encontraba en la enfermería. Entonces recordó lo que sucedió ayer por la noche y sintió las lágrimas picar sus ojos.

_"lo había arruinado, lo había arruinado todo"_

El temblor de su cuerpo logro sacar un gemido de angustia. Pronto la enfermera llego y encontró a la niña intentando mantener el llanto dentro de ella. La mujer mayor intento calmarla sin mucho éxito. Por lo que agradeció que Severus Snape entrara unos minutos después.

-¿Qué sucede?- quiso saber el hombre al ver a la niña temblando.

-Oh, Severus- dijo la señora Pomfrey aliviada- Necesito que hagas entrar en razón a tu estudiante-

Harriet alzo la vista y clavo sus ojos llorosos en el hombre.

-Lo... l-o siento- dijo Harriet rompiendo el control sobre sus lágrimas y dejándolas rodar por sus mejillas.

-¿Por qué se disculpa?- dijo Snape acercándose a ella.

-Yo.... No quería, pero...- dijo Harriet mientras se secaba las lágrimas con la manga de su túnica- Lo siento-

-Señorita Potter, deje de disculparse y cálmese- ordeno Snape.

Harriet suspiro y trato de calamares. Cuando logro dejar de temblar, la Señora Pomfrey alzo su varita para después asentir por lo que sea que encontró.

-Los dejare solos, Profesor- dijo la sanadora.

Snape asintió y Harriet vio como la sanadora se dirigía a su despacho.

-Ahora Señorita Potter ¿Por qué se disculpa?- dijo Snape alzando una ceja.

Harriet mordió su labio nervioso antes de contestar.

-Yo... hice un desastre, señor- dijo Harriet- Sé que no debí, hacer algo como eso es anormal y... por favor no me envié de regreso-

-¿Anormal?- dijo Snape con un borde amargo.

-Yo... mis tíos siempre se enojaban cuando pasaba algo como... como lo de ayer- explico Harriet- Sé que no debí pero... ella dijo eso sobre mamá y yo...mis tíos siempre decían que mamá y papá eran borrachos inútiles y yo... solo no pude más-

Snape guardo silencio un momento analizando el rostro de Harriet.

-Señorita Potter necesito que me conteste varias preguntas y que sea sincera- dijo Snape sentándose en una silla cerca de la camilla.

Harriet asintió enérgicamente. Contestaría todas las preguntas que el profesor lanzara con la verdad absoluta si con ello se quedaba en Hogwarts.

-¿Solían suceder cosas similares con sus... parientes?- dijo Snape.

-Sí, señor- contesto Harriet de inmediato- no tan raras como lo de ayer pero... una vez explotaron las bombillas de la casa-

Harriet jugo son sus dedos.

-¿Qué hacían sus tíos cuando eso pasaba?- continuo Snape en tono liso.

Harriet hizo una mueca.

-Ellos. A ellos no les gusta las cosas extrañas, la magia- dijo Harriet- Tío Vernon solía... solía golpearme y encerrarme en mi alacena cuando algo raro pasaba-

Harriet bajo los ojos cuando termino de decir aquello perdiendo la llama de furia que se encendió en los ojos de su profesor.

-¿Cómo la golpeaba?- dijo Snape aún más frió.

-Con su mano o, a veces con el cinto, dejo de hacerlo cuando tenía ocho- dijo Harriet.

-¿Por qué?-

-Mi primo... el me pego, tía Petunia se volvió loca- dijo Harriet sonriendo- Nunca regaña a mi primo pero esa vez... luego de eso tía Petunia y tío Vernon discutieron; ella no quería que su "Caballerito se convirtiera en un golpeador de mujeres borracho como ese desgraciado" no supe a quien se refería, pero después de eso tío Vernon solo me castigo-

Snape frunció los labios un momento antes de continuar:

-¿A qué se refiere con su alacena?-

Harriet ladeo la cabeza como un gato.

-¿Usted no leyó la carta?- dijo Harriet- 

Snape frunció el ceño.

-No- dijo Snape.

-Hasta antes de que mandara la segunda carta yo dormía en....- Harriet dudo un momento antes de continuar.

No sabía si sería buena idea pero ¿Qué podía perder?

-Yo dormía en la alacena debajo de las escaleras- dijo Harriet sonrojándose- Ahora duermo en el segundo cuarto de Dudley, mi primo-

-¿Usted dormía en una alacena? ¿Una alacena, rodeada de arañas y trastos de limpieza?- dijo Snape en tono contenido.

-Sí, señor- dijo Harriet.

El vaso que se encontraba encima de la mesa de noche exploto causando que Harriet brincara un poco.

Snape alzo su varita y quedo como nuevo. Harriet mantenía sus ojos verdes fijos en el hombre, ella no hizo eso.

-Bien.- dijo Snape en tono brusco- Bien, escúcheme Potter no dirá esto a los Slytherin, su "amigo" Longbottom puede saberlo pero ningún Slytherin debe enterarse-

Harriet asintió enérgicamente, como si fuera a regar esa información por ahí.

-A partir de mañana usted vendrá a mi despacho después de la cena y tendrá lecciones privadas conmigo- continuo el hombre.

Harriet volvió a asentir algo confundida.

-Bien, ahora descanse, no se preocupe por las clases le diré a Bulstrode que le traiga sus deberes- dijo Snape. 

Neville y Millecent aparecieron en la enfermería media hora después de que el profesor Snape se fuera. Harriet sintió algo cálido en su pecho cuando vio a los dos estudiantes entrar. Millecent no hablo mucho pero parecía preocupada por Harriet. Neville en cambio no se quedó tranquilo hasta que Harriet le reaseguro que no sería expulsada y que estaba completamente bien.

  
Los días que siguieron al "Incidente" fueron anticlimáticos, Pansy no hablaba con Harriet para nada. Harriet estaba acostumbrada a eso, sus tíos solían ignorarla a menudo. El resto de los Slytherin la trataban con cierta precaución, incluso la Prefecta Farley le hablaba de manera más cortes.

Harriet se sentía algo molesta por su actitud. La trataban como si fuera a morderlos. Millecent bromeo con ella un día diciéndole:

"Te tratan como una serpiente enroscada a punto de atacar"

Harriet intento ignorar eso y se centró en sus lecciones. El profesor Snape la hacía ir a su despacho cada cierto tiempo a tomar lecciones privadas. Harriet no sabía bien de que iba todo eso. Le asignaba lecturas, luego la mantenía sentada en una silla con su atención fija en cierto punto y todas las noches debía practicar ciertos ejercicios de relajación.

Respirar, exhalar. Pensar en todo lo sucedido del día y después ir olvidándolo poco a poco hasta quedarse dormida. Según el profesor eso la ayudaría a mantener su magia bajo control. Harriet no sabía si su magia podría estar tranquila pero esos ejercicios la ayudaban con sus dolores de cabeza, se dio cuenta que siempre pasaban en las clases de DCAO o en el comedor, intento encontrar algo en común pero no lo veía aun. 

Otro acontecimiento importante sucedió la segunda semana de octubre. Las clases de vuelo aún seguían en pie, pero la abuela de Neville, la Señora Augusta Longbottom hizo tal presión por sí misma en la Junta de Gobernadores que cedieron a soltar galeones para escobas nuevas. No era las mejores pero la calidad se notaba. Según los gemelos Weasley, cuyo pasatiempo era estar un rato con Harriet y Neville cuando se encontraban en la biblioteca, las escobas fueron compradas a los equipos de quidditch de la liga, eran las escobas de entrenamiento y la Liga de Quidditch decidió venderlas a la escuela en un precio razonable. Las nuevas escobas eran una gran mejora para todos los primeros años. Neville no tuvo más incidentes y Harriet encontró que volar era algo natural para ella.

Incluso la Profesora Hooch le dijo que bien podría aplicar por un puesto en el equipo de su Casa, Harriet no le intereso el tema, además era un primer año, los primer año no podían jugar en los equipos. 

Tal vez era las lecciones extras con el Profesor Snape, o los deberes, quizás el hecho de que sentía que Hogwarts era más su hogar que Privet Drive pero Harriet se sorprendió cuando el 31 de octubre llego. Esa mañana el aroma a tarta de calabaza inundaba el colegio, Harriet no sabía cómo sentirse al respecto con el día. Sí, era una fecha en donde se comían dulces y golosinas, no que Harriet lo hubiera hecho con los Dursley, pero además de las festividades hoy era el día en que sus padres murieron.

Con esas cavilaciones Harriet entro a la ducha y se alisto para el día. Millecent y ella bajaron como cada mañana y fueron directo a desayunar.

Neville ya se encontraba en su mesa así que Harriet fue a saludarlo.

-Ya te dije que no te metas Granger, lo que hacemos o no, es cosa nuestra- la voz de Ron Weasley le llego a Harriet apenas y se acercó a Neville.

-Es mi asunto cuando pierden puntos de la Casa- dijo Granger molesta- Andando por los pasillos en la noche, si tu hermano se entera... además de meterte en pleitos con Malfoy todo el tiempo-

Harriet llamo la atención de Neville decidiendo ignorar la discusión de los dos Gryffindors.

-Oh Harriet, ¿hoy tienes libre después del almuerzo?- dijo Neville.

\- Si, querría ir con Hagrid ¿vienes?- dijo Harriet.

-Claro nos vemos entonces-

Las clases transcurrieron tranquilas, Harriet logro hacer que su pluma se elevara hasta el techo, el profesor Flitwick estaba emocionado y otorgo a Harriet diez puntos por su progreso. Luego fue hora de DCAO y el tartamudeo irritante de Quirell, el hombre ponía los pelos de punta a Harriet porque siempre parecía mantener sus ojos sobre de ella, incluso cuando Harriet se sentaba hasta el fondo de la clase. La forma en como el Quirell la observaba no era nada agradable, no como el Profesor Snape, Harriet se dio cuenta que su Jefe de Casa la observaba de cerca para asegurarse que estaba bien. Snape era extraño, mordaz y sarcástico pero al parecer tenía cierta obsesión sobre el bienestar de Harriet.

Cuando la hora del almuerzo llego Harriet corrió rumbo al salón de encantamientos. Dejando a Millecent en compañía de Daphne.

Neville y los Gryffindors venían a medio camino cuando Harriet los encontró.

-Nev, ven vamos con Hagrid, dijo que prepararía salchichas y emparedados de queso- dijo Harriet jalando a su amigo de la mano.

El golpe de Hermione Granger en su brazo la hizo trastabillar y casi caer.

-Lo sien..to- dijo Granger sollozando. La niña salio disparada del lugar.

Harriet frunció el ceño extrañada.

-Te escucho- dijo Finnigan a Weasley quien estaban detrás de ellos.

-No me importa, ella ya debería saber que es una mandona sabelotodo y que por eso no tiene amigos- dijo el pelirrojo.

Harriet se enderezo y miro feo al chico pecoso.

-Harriet no...- Neville intento detener a su amiga pero ella ya estaba enfrente del chico.

-Tu, se supone que eres un Gryffindor, ¿no son ustedes la representación de la caballerosidad? ¿Qué clase de caballero eres si insultas a una señorita?- dijo Harriet en tono frio.

Weasley se sonrojo hasta las orejas y contesto todo enojado:

-¿A ti que te importa? Tú no eres una Gryffindor-

-No, no lo soy. Pero Granger si, ella es de su Casa y por lo que he notado el único que la trata con amabilidad es Neville, creo que el sombrero se equivocó con el resto, el único digno de Gryffindor aquí es Neville- dicho eso, Harriet se dio la vuelta y tomo la mano de su amigo para ir a casa de Hagrid.

* * *

  
La hora de bajar al banquete llego. Harriet no se sentía muy por la labor, pero sabía que saltarse la cena no era una opción. El profesor Snape le dejo claro que debía atender su alimentación y tomar con diligencia las ampolletas de poción nutricional. Incluso apareció una de esas ampolletas multicolores en casa de Hagrid.   
Cuando el guardabosques vio la poción fue a su pequeña cocina y lavo, corto y coloco una manzana en un plato.

"El profesor Snape supo que vendrias aquí a almorzar, dijo que debía asegurarme de que comieras alguna fruta o verdura"

Harriet se sentía extraña ante eso.

-¿pasa algo? - La voz de Millecent la saco de sus cavilaciones.

-No- dijo Harriet con una sonrisa.

-¿aun sigue en el baño? -

-Solo quiere llamar la atención, le pregunte que tenía y me corrió, es una grosera-

Brown y Patil venían cuchicheando entre ellas.  
Harriet se hizo una idea de a quien se referían.

-Mille, adelantate. Iré al baño- dijo Harriet asiendo un gesto a su amiga.

Millecent frunció el ceño pero asintió.

-No tardes- dijo Millecent.

Harriet camino hasta el baño de niñas más cercano esperando encontrar a Granger. La suerte estuvo de su lado cuando al entrar escucho soñozos venir de uno de los cubículos.

-Hermione- dijo Harriet suavemente.

-Vete- la voz de la niña se escuchó quebrada

-me iré, pero primero quiero saber si estas bien- dijo Harriet parandoce frente a la puerta del cubículo donde Hermione estaba.

El silencio se hizo presente.

-¿Por qué te interesa? Eres una Slytherin. - Dijo Hermione

-Bueno si. Pero tu eres amable con Neville, además esas cosas que dijo Weasley fueron muy groseras- dijo Harriet.

Hermione no contesto. Harriet suspiro y decidió dejarla sola.

-Bien. Solo... Ve y come algo, no sería bueno que te saltarás la cena por los tontos comentarios de Weasley- Dijo Harriet.

-El tiene la razón- dijo Hermione saliendo del cubículo. Su rostro estaba sonrojado y rastros de lágrimas se sacaban en sus mejillas.

-No la tiene- dijo Harriet frunciendo el ceño.

-Sí. Se que soy una mandona sabelotodo y que... Que por eso todos me detestan. Pensé que sería diferente, pensé que aquí podría hacer amigos pero....- Hermione comenzó a sollozar de nuevo.

Harriet no sabía que hacer. Ella no solía llorar y no sabia como consolar a alguien que lloraba.

Torpemente Harriet dio palmadas en uno de los hombros de la niña. Hermione era más alta que ella.

-Bueno.... Yo...-

-Quisiera ser como tu, es sencillo para ti tener amigos- murmuró Hermione.

Harriet parpadeo confundida y después se rió amargamente. Hermione alzo la mirada molesta.

-Oh. Vamos. En serio no quieres ser yo- dijo Harriet dando un paso atrás.

\- Tu eres buena en clases y te llevas bien con tus compañeros y tienes a Neville y esa chica Bulstrode. Incluso los gemelos Weasley te hablan- dijo Hermione en su tono mandon.

Harriet hizo una mueca y se dio la vuelta.

-En serio, Hermione tu no quieres ser yo- Harriet se oía demasiado apagada y Hermione no supo que decir.

Antes de que alguna de las niñas dijera algo un horrible aroma inundó el baño. Los ruidos de pasos retumbantes sonaron cerca.

-¿Qué...? -

-Guarda silencio, Hermione- susurro Harriet sacando sus varita.

Escucharon un gruñido y algo arrastrándose. El retumbar sonó más fuerte al igual que el aroma. Harriet vio el principio de un enorme pie de piel rugosa y marrón, detrás de ella Hermione ahogo un chillido.

Lentamente Harriet retrocedió sin perder de vista a la enorme criatura quien apareció en todo su esplendor arrastrando un enorme mazo con pinchos.

Un troll. Harriet vio una imagen de ellos en uno de los libros. El troll olisquio el aire y Harriet estaba segura que morirían.

Harriet alcanzó la mano de Hermione y justo cuando el troll arremetió contra ellas, Harriet las hizo caer al suelo.

El grito de Hermione retumbó en todo el baño y el troll gruñó en respuesta.

* * *

  
Neville se puso de pie junto a los demás cuando el profesor Quirrell se desmayo. Pero Neville no gritaba, el buscaba entre la multitud a Harriet. El director los llamo al orden y Neville se dio cuenta que su amiga no estaba. Bulstrode ancló sus ojos a los del el y movió sus labios "baño".

Neville giro la cabeza en busca de la profesora McGonagall y vio a Bulstrode haciendo algo similar.

-Vamos, estarán a salvo- Grito Parcy. Neville no se movió.

-Neville, vamos- dijo Ron.

-La profesora- Neville camino en dirección de McGonagall pero el llamado de Parcy lo detuvo.

-Longbottom, vamos-

-No. Necesito ir con la profesora- dijo Neville.

-Longbottom no seas imprudente, andando-

-No. Harriet no está y.... Hermione tampoco. Ellas no saben sobre el troll - dijo el rubio sin moverse de su lugar.

-Señor Weasley¿Qué sucede?- La voz de McGonagall sonó detrás de Neville.

* * *

Harriet mantenía a Hermione en el suelo. El troll arremetió de nuevo y Harriet alzo su varita. Lanzó el primer hechizo que paso por su mente y el mazo del troll quedo suspendido en el aire.

Harriet jalo a Hermione y se arrastraron hacia la salida mientras el troll intentaba alcanzar el mazo.

-Muévete- dijo Harriet empujando a la castaña quien estaba pálida.  
Harriet soltó el hechizo y el mazo callo sobre el troll quien se tambaleo.

Las dos niñas salieron del baño aprovechando la distracción y Harriet jalo a Hermione mientras corría.

-Harriet tu...-

-Corre Hermione- apremio Harriet quien sentía el dolor subir por una de sus piernas.

El estruendo de algo rompiéndose hizo gritar de nuevo a Hermione y Harriet sintió su corazón detenerse al ver como el troll venia tras ellas de nuevo.

Harriet aferró con más fuerza a la Gryffindor.

-Oh dios... -

Harriet no prestaba atención a los gritos y balbuceos de su acompañante. Ella intenta pensar que hacer. No podían correr por siempre. Al menos ella no. El dolor en su pierna era aun mayor con cada paso.

-Un hechizo.- murmuro Harriet jalando aun más a Hermione mientras los gruñidos se acercaban. - Un hechizo de explosión, Hermione dime un hechizo explosivo-

El troll gruñó más fuerte cuando golpeo uno de los pilares del pasillo.

-BOMBARDA- Grito Hermione.

Harriet miro hacia atrás, jalo a la Gryffindor empujandola detrás de ella y alzo la varita.

-¿Qué....que haces?-

-Agachate- Ordeno Harriet justo cuando el troll estaba aun paso de tomarlas Harriet grito- BOMBARDA-

La explosión retumbó en todo el castillo los fragmentos volaron y Harriet cayó hacia atrás mientras los gritos de Hermione retumban en la oscuridad de su mente.


	8. Capitulo 8

  
**Derrame.**

Harriet sintió que volaba. Y no era la sensación agradable que producía hacerlo en una escoba. Esto era brusco y después el dolor se extendió por todo su cuerpo y solo hubo oscuridad, pero la oscuridad no duro.

Comenzó a sentir cosas que no le pertenecían.

"El maltado traidor, no mordió el anzuelo" era una voz seseante y fría y sentía su ira correr por ella.

"Señor...yo..." el otro tenía miedo, era terror puro.

"Tú que... no podrías enfrentarte a él, aun cuando es un amante de sangre sucias él es capaz de batirse en duelo contra mí y durar en pie por mucho tiempo... maldito anciano, logro quitármelo, pero pronto obtendré el elixir y acabare con ese amante de sangre sucias, y con esa niña"

"Señor... creo que..." el otro hombre se estremeció cuando la voz fría gruño.

"CÁLLATE" la ira se hizo presente el deseo de tortura lo recorrió pero no podía... él estaba atado a este inútil.

Harriet alejo la ira y el miedo. Ella tenía suficiente de eso en casa, gracias. Pero entonces el dolor volvió, algo de lo que también tenía suficiente. Pero prefirió eso, el dolor. Podía manejar lo. Pero las emociones volvieron. Y no solo eso. Recuerdos, sueños que tenía.

La luz verde, la risa, el grito de una mujer, la súplica, palabras llenas de amor, la voz de un hombre.

Luces de colores, Harriet era feliz, estaba segura y las luces de colores bailaban.

"¿Te gustan pequeña?, papá te enseñara a hacer muchas de estas".

Y Harriet quiso quedarse ahí pero algo la hizo volver a la realidad. Al dolor.

Harriet escucho voces alrededor de ella. Estaba aturdida, solo se había sentido así una vez cuando cayó de un árbol intentando bajar al gato viejo de la señora Figg.

-Ella estará bien- dijo una voz de mujer.

-Lo que me interesa saber ¿es que demonios hacía en el baño cuando su lugar era en el banquete?- dijo una voz aterciopelada que Harriet reconocería donde fuera.

-Severus, la señorita Granger ya lo explico-

-Lo hizo. Pero eso no explica porque Potter estaba en el baño. Y no me salgas con "cosas de chicas", sabes que no era ese el motivo, Potter debió estar en el comedor con los otros y no lo estaba. Desobedeciendo deliberadamente una orden, como su maldito padre, poniéndose en peligro. Potter tenía que ser, igual de arrogante, cabeza hueca creyendo que esta por encima de las reglas. ES UNA SLYTHERIN maldita sea debería comportarse como una- las palabras de Snape golpearon a Harriet.

Algo dentro de ella dolió, de forma distinta, no físicamente. Harriet cerró los ojos y evito hacer sonido alguno. Espero a que su mente la llevara de vuelta a la inconciencia pero no funciono.

-¿Señorita Potter?- era la voz de mujer de nuevo, Harriet se dio cuenta que era la sanadora.

La niña abrió lentamente sus ojos y evito fijarlos en su profesor quien parecía molesto.

-Señorita Potter, ¿podría decirme dónde está?- dijo la sanadora pasando su varita sobre ella.

-Enfermería- dijo Harriet en un susurro.

-¿Su nombre?-

Harriet resoplo y se sentó apoyándose en la cabecera. Un mareo la ataco pero lo mantuvo lejos.

-Harriet Potter, aunque usted medio la pista- dijo Harriet. Se mordió la mejilla por lo último.

Sabía que ser insolente no trae nada bueno pero estaba adolorida, física y mentalmente sin mencionar lo que acaba de escuchar.

-Modere su tono, Potter- ese era Snape.

Harriet no levanto la vista para verlo, ni siquiera hizo un reconocimiento de escucharlo.

-¿Te sientes mareada?- dijo La sanadora.

-No-

-Sin mentir- de nuevo Snape. Y Harriet sentía ira debajo de su piel. No sabía si era suya o no.

-No me siento mareada, yo sé lo que siento- dijo Harriet.

-Potter, cinco puntos por su insolencia- susurro Snape.

-BIEN TOME TODOS LOS MALDITOS PUNTOS, QUIZÁS POR SE UNA MALDITA POTTER ARROGANTE Y ASÍ NOS AHORRAMOS EL PROBLEMA- grito Harriet. No sabía de donde vino eso, pero la ira bajo su piel quemaba y además las palabras del profesor dolían en su pecho.

-Severus, sal de aquí- ordeno la sanadora.

Snape entrecerró los ojos sin moverse.

-¿Por qué no estaba en el banquete?- dijo Snape amenazante.

Harriet sintió la quemazón más fuerte y las vidrieras vibraron.

-Ya lo sabe, soy demasiado importante para el banquete- dijo Harriet fríamente.

Snape se acercó a ella ignorando el llamado de la sanadora y sostuvo su mentón firmemente obligándola a mirarlo a los ojos.

-¿Es eso? La Gran Harriet Potter merece algo mejor-

-Sí, estar con el común no es para mí- dijo Harriet aún más frió.

Debiera callarse, una parte se lo decía pero no podía. Estaba harta de que todos supusieran cosas de ella, que todos creyeran que la conocían.

-Ahora me dirá la verdad, Potter. Es su última oportunidad- dijo el hombre en un susurro.

Harriet entrecerró los ojos, quería que la soltara y al parecer el hombre lo sintió porque retiro su mano como si quemara.

-Ya lo tiene claro, soy una POTTER, los POTTERS somos arrogantes, quizás debería irme a Gryffindor y usted se ahorra el problema de tenerme- dijo Harriet dolida.

-Severus...-

-Déjanos solos, Pomfrey- dijo el hombre.

-No lo haré, ella está en recuperación y tú la estas derribando- dijo la sanadora.

Harriet resoplo.

-Déjanos solo...-

-NO QUERÍA IR SI, ELLOS MURIERON ESE DÍA- soltó Harriet y se dejó caer en la cama con un brazo en su rostro.

No dejaría que las lágrimas salieran.

-solo... ellos me dijeron que eran borrachos muertos en un accidente... yo no sabía y... solo quería quedarme lejos- dijo Harriet entrecortada mente reteniendo las lágrimas.

El silencio reino el lugar y escucho un movimiento cerca. Una mano delgada y fría tomo su brazo y lo dejo a un lado, los ojos negros de Snape la miraban suavemente.

-Fue sencillo ¿no?- dijo el hombre con una mueca- Ahora tiene detención conmigo por su insolencia, dos semanas, después de ser dada de alta, se quedara en cama hasta que Pomfrey lo determine, nada de rabia sin control y gritos insolentes, se lo aseguro no le gustaran las consecuencias de eso-

Snape hizo una inclinación hacia la sanadora que se veía molesta y salió de la enfermería con sus túnicas revoloteando. Harriet pensó que el hombre era un bastardo astuto.

* * *

Neville, Millecent y Hermione vinieron más tarde ese día. Neville se sentó en su camilla y no estuvo tranquilo hasta que Harriet le dijo que se encontraba bien, Harriet sintió un deja vu.

Millecent parecía realmente molesta con Hermione. Pero Harriet le hizo ver que en realidad el culpable es Ronald weasley. El chico era un idiota igual que Draco.

Hermione les conto porque el chico la molestaba tanto. Al parecer la Gryffindor término involucrada en una de las escapadas de los otros tres primeros años y terminaron en el tercer piso encontrándose con el Cerbero que habitaba el sitio.

Harriet recordó entonces ese extraño sueño. La voz fría y la palabra elixir. Por supuesto no dijo nada no con Millecent y Hermione ahí. Harriet solo confiaba plenamente en Neville.

Los días pasaron y Harriet fue liberada de la Enfermería después del primer partido de Quidditch, Slytherin ganó por diez puntos así que aún podía ganar Gryffindor. Harriet escucho los comentarios del partido desde la enfermería.

Cuando fue liberado al fin Harriet busco a Neville y le contó sobre su sueño. El chico se puso pálido para después decirle que quizás debía comentarlo a su Jefe de Casa sino quería hacelo ahora quizás si tenia de nuevo un sueño como ese.  
Harriet estuvo de acuerdo.

Así que Noviembre paso y Diciembre golpeo con su frío y nieve. Harriet uso mallas encima de sus calcetas viejas además del Jersey turquesa del internado a donde iría.

Neville le dijo que se iría a casa, pero que si Harriet quería se podría quedar. Harriet le dijo que siguiera adelante. No quería que se perdiera las fiestas en casa por ella.

En Slytherin solo se quedaría ella y un chico de último grado llamado Adrian Pucey.

Entonces todos se fueron y Harriet tuvo el dormitorio para ella sola.


	9. Capitulo 9

**Navidad.**

Harriet se despertó la mañana de Navidad sin esperar encontrar al pie de su cama un pequeño montón de regalos. Ella había enviado los suyo, Neville le enseñó cómo pedirlos por catalogo, así que Neville obtuvo un libro sobre plantas acuáticas, Millecent una caja de música mágica y Hermione un libro sobre tradiciones mágicas.

Por un instante sintió algo extraño y cálido dentro de su pecho al contemplar los obsequios.

Harriet bajo rápidamente de la cama sin calzarse y se quedó sentada con los pies cruzados frente a los regalos. No sabía con cual empezar. Después de meditarlo un segundo tomo uno pequeño que estaba encima de todos, era cuadrado y envuelto en papel verde. Cuando lo tomo cayó una nota.

"Recibimos tu mensaje. Tu regalo de Tía Petunia y Tío Vernon" en la nota estaba pegado un penique.

Harriet resoplo. Se desharía de ella más tarde.

El regalo envuelto en papel verde era una curiosa caja de madera y dentro descansando en una almohadilla estaba una peineta de color dorado con una flor de lirio en el centro de un ornamento sencillo con pequeñas piedrecillas verdes.

Harriet acaricio el regalo con devoción. Era hermosa. A un lado había una pequeña nota.

_Gran me ayudó a escogerla. Se acomoda como tu le digas. Feliz Navidad._   
_Neville_

Harriet sonrió y decidió usarla hoy para el banquete. Su cabello ahora más largo, llegaba hasta el final de su cuello. Harriet supo que era gracias a las pociones nutritivas que habían aumentado su apetito y peso. Incluso la sanadora le dio un par de ejercicios para complementar su nueva dieta.

El segundo presente era más pesado envuelto en papel marrón. Y se trataba de un libro sobre pociones.

_Espero que te guste. Feliz Navidad._   
_Hermione_

La chica Gryffindor se había vuelto una constate presencia. Si bien era algo mandona, también era muy inteligente. Entre ella y Hermione ayudaba a Neville y Millecent, los dos eran capaces pero eran demasiado inseguros.

Millecent le envío una túnica sencilla para el invierno de color azul. El obsequio venia con una nota en la que explicaba que la ropa se ajustaría a ella cuando se la pusiera.

Hagrid le envío una flauta que el mismo taño. El sonido que salió de ella le recordó a un Búho. El siguiente obsequio era una especie de capa, el género era suave y ligero, cuando Harriet se lo probó dio un grito. Era una capa de invisibilidad. En el libro de Animales Fantástico la mencionaban.

La nota que venía junto a ella solo decía que fue de su padre y que la usará bien.  
Harriet entrecerró los ojos ante eso.

Un último obsequio estaba en el suelo. Harriet lo tomo, era ligero parecía un libro, pero al desenvolverse encontró un cuadro de madera rústica y en el la foto de una niña con el uniforme de Gryffindor le sonreía. La niña tenia el cabello rojo como una llama y sus ojos eran verdes.

Harriet dejo caer una lágrima cuando leyó la nota adjunta.

_Es uno de mis tesoros más preciados, pero se que tu nunca has visto una fotografía de ella. Cuídala._

* * *

  
Harriet acomodo su peineta, se vistió con un pantalón de mezclilla, una playera abrigadora y su capa. Tenía pensado ir con Hagrid. No le envío ningún obsequio así que quería hacerle algún postre. Pasar por las cocinas no sería mala idea.

Cuando salio por la abertura de la Sala Común un par de pelirrojos la interceptaron.

-Rayito- exclamaron a coro.

Ambos chicos tenían enormes sonrisas.

-Hola chicos- dijo Harriet.

-¿Recibiste regalos?- preguntaron los dos.

-Sí- dijo Harriet con una enorme sonrisa.- Neville, Millecent, Hermione y Hagrid-

-Genial- dijo uno de ellos.

-Ahora, Harriet...-

-Capa fuera...-

-Ojos cerrados... -

-Manos arriba-

Harriet compuso una mueca desconfiada, pero no encontró maldad en los ojos de los gemelos. Con un suspiro hizo lo que pidieron temblando por el frío de las mazmorras.

Sintió como algo cálido era deslizado por sus brazos. Harriet abrió los ojos y se encontró con un Jersey verde a medio poner.

Harriet se lo coloco bien y paso sus dedos por la H en plata que adornaba la prenda.

-Le pedimos a mamá que hiciera uno para ti- dijo un gemelo.

-Gracias- la voz de Harriet era llena de emoción.

-No hay de que-

-¿a donde ibas?-

-Hagrid, me envió algo pero yo no le di nada, pensaba ir a las cocinas y tomar algunas cosas para hacer una tarta- dijo Harriet - ¿quieren venir?. Les daré un pedazo a ustedes-

Los gemelos asistieron e hicieron una reverencia cediendo el paso.

La cabaña de Hagrid estaba rodeada de nieve. Harriet recordó una ilustración que alguna vez vio en un libro de la biblioteca. Incluso algo tan sencillo se veía tan mágico.

Hagrid les abrió la puerta y sonrió amablemente.

-Adelante, pasen- dijo Hagrid

Fang salto encima de Harriet y comenzó a lamerla.

-Basta, Fang- los gemelos jalaron el collar del canino.

-¿Ya conoces a los gemelos Weasley?- quiso saber Harriet

-Por supuesto que los conozco. Toda una vida sacándolo del Bosque- dijo Hagrid con un gruñido.

Los gemelos sonrieron sin vergüenza.

-Culpables-

Hagrid río.

Harriet se hizo de la enorme mesa y desempaco todo lo que los elfos le dieron. Más de lo que necesitaba.

-¿asaltaron las cocinas?- pregunto Hagrid

-Te voy a hacer una tarta- dijo Harriet.

La niña quitó su capa y arremango sus mangas. Se puso manos a la obra

-¿Sabes hornear, Harriet?- pregunto Fred.

-Si, yo cocino en casa- dijo Harriet en tono liso.

Hagrid lanzo un gruñido.

-Esos horribles muggles. ¿Te obligaban?- dijo Hagrid molesto.

-Tía Petunia me enseño cuando cumplí cuatro, desde entonces cocino- dijo Harriet sin más.

Los gemelos se miraron sorprendidos mientras Hagrid murmuraba molesto. Harriet se dedicó a la tarta de manzana. Era una receta rápida que Harriet ideo en una ocasión cuando Tía Petunia llamo a casa diciendo que prepara un postre de manzana antes de su llegada si no quería problemas. Así que coloco el caramelo en el molde y se puso a pelar las manzanas de manera experta, todo bajo la atenta mirada de los gemelos. Se hizo de la estufa y derritió mantequilla, luego se dedicó a preparar la masa. Cuando estuvo listo coloco todo en el molde y llevo al horno.

Harriet sonrió satisfecha mientras veía la tarta en el horno, los gemelos se ofrecieron a limpiar la mesa y Hagrid puso agua para té. El aroma a manzana y caramelo inundo la pequeña choza. Harriet disfrutaba de la alegre compañía de los gemelos y las historias de Hagrid.

Cuando la hora del almuerzo llego Harriet y los Weasley se dirigieron a Hogwarts. En su camino de regreso los gemelos encantaron unas bolas de nieve que persiguieron a Quirell por un buen tramo.

Harriet se sentó en medio de los gemelos, quienes continuaron con sus bromas y chistes. Su hermano Ron los veía como si se hubieran vuelto locos, ya que habían llevado a la niña a sentarse en Gryffindor.

Harriet pudo sentir la mirada de Snape sobre ella, sentía la curiosidad manar del hombre. Cuando el almuerzo acabo Harriet quiso aventurarse al lago. Hagrid le conto sobre las serpientes mágicas que habitaban el lugar. Ella no había ido a ellas aun ya que tenía a sus amigos, la idea de que consiguió tal cosa era demasiado irreal, pero era un hecho. Harriet tenía amigos.

El sendero que dividía el lago del bosque estaba repleto de nieve y Harriet tuvo que usar un hechizo para no hundirse en la masa blanca. Probó suerte en un arbusto que parecía algodón gracias a la nieve que lo cubría.

<Hola, soy Harriet>

Por un momento Harriet pensó que todas estarían durmiendo debido al clima pero después de un momento algo se movió en el arbusto. Era pequeña y delgada de un tono blanco platinado que podía ayudarla a confundirla con la nieve a su alrededor, su cabeza era fina y chata y sus ojos de un tono verde intenso.

<Un hablante> dijo la serpiente trepando por el arbusto y sacando su bípeda lengua para saborear el aire. <Es raro ver uno de ustedes pero dos, es aún más>

< ¿Dos?> pregunto Harriet ladeando la cabeza.

<Un ser corrompido, vaga por el bosque y se alimenta de los inocentes> dijo la serpiente < Pero tu no eres corrupta, eres hija de la tierra, pura y amada>

* * *

Harriet dio la contraseña. Pucey no se veía por ningún lado así que Harriet fue directo a su dormitorio. La pequeña serpiente estaba envuelto en ella y deslizo de su agarre acomodándose en la cama de Harriet.

<Compartes nido>

<si, pero mis compañeras regresaron a casa por Yule>

Harriet se ducho y vistió con la túnica azul que Millecent le obsequio. Acomodo la peineta en sus oscuros cabellos y se calzo los zapatos de la escuela.

<Te traeré algo. No dejes que te vean> dijo Harriet despidiéndose de su nueva amiga.

El banquete fue algo grandioso. El director hizo que todos se sentarán juntos. Harriet término en medio de los gemelos de nuevo. Al terminar la cena Harriet consiguió algunos ratones blancos que serían la cena de su nueva amiga, unas piezas de ajedrez mágico y un sombrero magenta.

Harriet caminaba por el corredor que conducía a su Sala Común cuando se topo con el fantasma del Barón.

-Mi Señorita Potter - saludo el fantasma.

-Hola Barón de Erill- dijo Harriet con una sonrisa.

-¿Me permite acompañarla?- dijo el Barón.

-Claro. ¿Cómo ha ido su día, Barón?- dijo Harriet.

-Bien. Pevees intento hacer algunas bromas pero lo he puesto en su sitio- dijo el fantasma de manera sobria.

-Es admirable como logra controlarlo- dijo Harriet mientras controlaba a los ratones.

-¿Son para su lechuza, Señorita?- dijo el fantasma.

-No todos. Unas son para...- Harriet dudo un momento- si se lo digo debe mantener el secreto, Barón-

El Barón quedo suspendido observando a Harriet por un minuto hasta que decidió

-Será entonces nuestro secreto, Mi Señorita Potter-

El Barón tuvo curiosidad por la nueva amiga de Harriet, incluso parecía algo consternado por el hecho de que la niña pudiera hablar con las serpientes. Bueno era algo lógico, era extraño contar a un hablante de parsel y Harriet pensaba que era aún más extraño que ella lo hablara. La pequeña serpiente fue presentada ante el Barón quien se quedó con Harriet hasta que la hora de dormir llego.

Con Hedwig en su percha, alimentada por unos de los roedores, su nueva amiga a quien Harriet decidió llamar Nix, envuelta en su torso y el Barón fuera de su habitación patrullando los dormitorios Harriet se sumió en la oscuridad de sus sueños.

Harriet soñaba con casas de jengibre y tartas de manzana. Luego Nix aparecía hablando en tartamudeos y Harriet sintió su cicatriz arder. Harriet ya no estaba en sus sueños, ahora ella se deslizaba sobre su estómago, era flexible y sentía sus músculos tensos. Saboreaba los túneles perdidos. Pero sintió que no podría estar ahí más tiempo, era expulsada, aun no era fuerte. Dejaría que ella terminara con la niña. Aun no podía crear otro.

Harriet se removió en su cama cuando el ardor aumento y despertó sobresaltada en medio de su habitación oscura, frente a ella el fantasma del Barón miraba hacia un punto en la pared y Nix estaba sobre su rostro.

<Debes irte> dijo Nix con apremio.

El Barón volteo en ese momento:

-Mi Señorita muévase rápido. Vaya hacia la puerta directo al despacho de Severus Snape-

Harriet aun adormilada no entendió bien que sucedía, pero entonces escucho el siseo. Y Harriet recordó su sueño. De uno de los muros una enorme cabeza se asomó, después un cuerpo flexible. Harriet recordó a la Boa del zoológico, pero aquella era de tonos cálidos, la serpiente que estaba frente a ella era de tonos oscuros y venia por ella con sus dientes puntiagudos.

<NO> grito la niña cuando Nix se abalanzo sobre aquella enorme serpiente que bien pudiera devorarla sin ningún problema.

La enorme serpiente se detuvo en su ataque y sus pequeños ojos parpadearon.

<¿Cómo es que el enemigo de mi Maestro puede hablar?>

<Por favor no lastimes a Nix> dijo Harriet intentando mantener su valor. El Barón había desaparecido hace un momento y ahora Harriet estaba sola en el dormitorio con aquella enorme serpiente.

<Nix. Has nombrado a una de mis hijas> dijo la enorme serpiente.

<Yo...>

<Mi Maestro dijo que eras maldad pura, el artilugio del hombre sánscrito> dijo la serpiente levantándose en su ser hasta tener su enorme cabeza a la altura de la de Harriet.

<Yo no sé sobre tu Maestro, ni sobre hombres sánscritos. Yo me llamo Harriet y... solo soy una niña. No creo que sea mala, quizás algo extraña pero...> dijo Harriet intentando ganar tiempo. Si el Barón fue por su Jefe de Casa no debería tardar demasiado.

<Hice una promesa a cambio de que Mi Maestro levantara la magia que me mantenía recluida en el Bosque yo destruiría la maldad pura que habita este castillo. Pero al parecer la maldad no eres tú, hija de la tierra.> dijo la serpiente.

La puerta del dormitorio se abrió y por ella entro Snape acompañado del Barón. Harriet vio como el profesor alzaba su varita en contra de la serpiente y en un acto imprudente se interpuso.

<No, Por favor> Harriet hablo en seseos y la varita de Severus Snape cayo de su mano, resonando en la habitación.

* * *

* * *

**Nagini**

Las habitaciones de Severus Snape no eran como Harriet imagino. Bueno Harriet no había imaginado como serian en realidad, ni siquiera pensó en que los profesores tenían habitaciones, aunque pensándolo bien ¿Dónde dormirían?

Harriet se acomodó en medio de la enorme serpiente que hace unos minutos quería matarla y ahora la rodeaba de manera protectora en medio de la sala de su profesor. Las llamas de la chimenea crepitaban, NIx se encontraba envuelta en uno de los brazos de Harriet y el Barón estaba flotando cerca de ellas. Harriet recordó entonces el tono pálido y la expresión de horror en los ojos oscuros del profesor. Harriet no se dio cuenta que hablaba en persel hasta que el profesor se recompuso y le dijo que se concentrara para hablar en su idioma.

Después de explicar lo que pasaba el profesor se llevó a Harriet seguida por la enorme serpiente a sus habitaciones la dejo en la sala y se fue diciendo que lo espera.

Harriet se removió de nuevo y se hizo un ovillo más apretado.

-Usa el sillón, Señorita Potter- dijo el Barón.

Harriet negó y fijo su mirada en las llamas.

<Estas incomoda> dijo Nix cerca de su pecho.

<Estoy bien>

<Por que no usas el mueble. El fantasma te lo ha cedido> dijo la enorme serpiente

<No. Estas son las habitaciones del profesor, el no me ha dado permiso> dijo Harriet rotundamente.

<¿Permiso? El hombre de las hierbas no se molestara porque uses su mueble>

<Lo hará. Mis parientes no estaban contentos cuando yo usaba algo que no me habían cedido> dijo Harriet.

<¿Tus padres?> dijo la enorme serpiente con curiosidad.

<Mis padres murieron. Lord Voldemort los mato cuando yo era una bebé e intento matarme a mí, pero no pudo y me enviaron con la hermana de mi mamá, pero ella es muggle y no les gusta la magia así que no les gusto yo> dijo Harriet somnolienta.

<Ellos te lastimaron> dijo la serpiente con un borde de amenaza.

<Mi tío solía golpearme hasta que cumplí ocho. Yo no soy de ellos, ellos están atascados conmigo.> Harriet sintió sus ojos pesados y los cerro un momento.

Lo siguiente que supo era que la enorme serpiente se había tensado a su alrededor y había más voces en la habitación. Harriet se despertó para encontrar a su profesor, la subdirectora y al director pegados a la pared de la entrada mientras la enorme serpiente mostraba sus afilados dientes y Nix la envolvía de manera protectora.

<Traidor... traidor> repetía la enorme serpiente.

<¿Qué pasa?> dijo Harriet intentando ponerse de pie.

-Nagini- dijo el director con las manos en alto- Lastimaras a Harriet-

<Tú dejaste a mi hijo a su suerte, traidor... >

<¿Nagini? Ese es tu nombre> dijo Harriet alcanzando a la enorme serpiente

<Muévete pequeña. Acabare con ese hombre, el me encerró en el bosque y dejo que mi querido hijo sufriera> dijo Nagini.

<Yo... no puedo dejar que hagas eso. Él es el director y bueno, aun cuando no confió mucho en él, deshacernos de él ahora no ayudara mucho> dijo Harriet tranquilamente.

<¿No confías en él?>

<No, él me puso con mis parientes> dijo Harriet.

Nagini mantuvo sus ojos fijos en la niña por un momento para después envolverla como si fuera una clase de abrazo.

<Lo mantendré vigilado>

Harriet asintió y se volvió hacia los adultos. La profesora McGonagall tenía una mano sobre su pecho y parecía apunto de desmayarse, el Director tenía un brillo inusual en sus ojos y Harriet no se detuvo en ellos, el profesor Snape parecía ¿divertido?

-Habla parsel, por Merlín- dijo McGonagall

-¿En verdad?- dijo Snape con sarcasmo.

La mujer se volvió hacia el joven profesor y frunció el ceño:

-No es necesario ese tono conmigo, jovencito-

Harriet abrió los ojos como platos ante el regaño pero su profesor solo se limitó a bufar por lo bajo.

-Querida quisieras explicarnos- intervino el director.

Harriet frunció un poco los labios y lanzo una mirada a su profesor quien hizo un leve asentimiento.

Así que Harriet contó, desde su sueño hasta cuando el profesor llego. Después el director pidió que le preguntara a Nagini sobre su Maestro. Nagini no quiso hablar sobre nada con la presencia del anciano.

-Ella no confía en usted señor- dijo Harriet- Dice que es un traidor que abandono a su hijo a su suerte-

McGonagall soltó un grito indignado y Snape enarco una ceja.

-Ya veo- dijo el director en tono cansado.

-Pero... Nix dijo algo- continuo Harriet- Ella dijo esta tarde cuando la encontré que habia otro hablante en el bosque alimentándose de la sangre de los inocentes- 

<Es corrupto> dijo Nix <Se ha maldecido tomando la vida de los inocentes>

<¿Inocentes?> pregunto Nagini

<Sí. Los caza y mata>

<ESE MALDITO MENTIROSO> Nagini lanzo una especie de gruñido seseante.

-¿Qué sucede Potter?- pregunto Snape apretando el agarre en su varita.

-Nix le ha dicho a Nagini sobre el hablante, dijo que cazaba a los inocentes y se alimentaba de ellos. Nagini se enojó- explico Harriet pasando sus dedos por las escamas de la enorme serpiente.

-Veo que su Maestro le mintió- intervino el director. Nagini mantuvo sus pequeños ojos fijos en el anciano y pareció que volteaba los ojos. –Bien, Severus creo que sería adecuado que la señorita Potter se quede aquí hasta que las vacaciones concluyan-

-¿Qué?- exclamo el profesor.

-Yo... señor no es necesario. Nagini y Nix estarán conmigo, hasta que vuelvan todos, sé que no sería buena idea que todos se enteran que pudo hablar con ellas- dijo Harriet.

-No creo que eso sea suficiente. El profesor Snape se encargara de cuidarte hasta que los dormitorios de las señoritas tengan instalados nuevos hechizos de protección- dijo el director.

Harriet no quería ser una molestia para nadie y al parecer a su profesor no le agradaba la idea de que ella se quedara en sus habitaciones.

-Estaré bien... puedo dormir en algún sillón de la sala común o... en algún otro lado. No quiero molestar al profesor- dijo Harriet.

-¿Severus piensas que la señorita Potter supondrá alguna molestia?- dijo el director.

-No, mientras siga las reglas- dijo Snape en tono liso.

Harriet soltó el aire. El director siempre la colocaba en lugares en los que claramente no la querían.

-Entonces pediré a los elfos que trasladen sus pertenencias, Señorita Potter. También que acondiciones una habitación para usted- dijo el anciano con una sonrisa.


	10. Capitulo 10

**Antes de...**

Las sábanas estaban ajustadas alrededor de ella envolviéndola en aroma a romero, la presencia tibia de otro ser cerca, las llamas crepitantes. Harriet se removió.

Harriet abrió los ojos y enfoco su alrededor. La habitación tenia paredes sencillas de piedra, repisas con libros en tres de las cuatro paredes y una chimenea de piedra. Harriet recordó lo sucedido la noche anterior, ella durmió en la sala de las habitaciones de Snape.   
El profesor transformó su sillón en una sencilla cama donde la niña se acomodo junto a Nix, al pie de la cama Nagini se enrosco dando la imagen de un perro guardián.

Harriet se estiro.

<Buen día> saludo Harriet a sus dos amigas.

Nagini alzo su enorme cabeza, mientras que Nix se deslizo sobre las mantas.

<Buen día, pequeña> saludo Nagini.

<Iré a alimentarme, quédate aquí> dijo Nix.

<De acuerdo. ¿tu no irás, Nagini?> pregunto Harriet ladeando la cabeza.

<más tarde>

Harriet se levantó e hizo la cama. Snape salio de su habitación unos minutos después encontrando a Harriet y su extraño guardián acomodadas en el suelo de su Sala.

-buen día, señor- dijo Harriet

Snape asintió levemente y le indico sentarse en la ya reconvertida cama.

-Potter, los dos estamos atrapados en esta situación, así que para facilitarnos las cosas entablare las reglas que deberá seguir- comenzó Snape en tono liso. Harriet asintió.- Los horarios de las comidas y de dormir son los mismos que los usados en la Sala Común, no puede entrar a mis habitaciones o a mi laboratorio privado, usted dirá a quien pregunte que se está alojando en una habitación cerca de mi despacho por órdenes del director –

Snape espero unos segundos y Harriet supuso que era para que confirmara que lo escucho así que soltó un "Si, Señor" firme.

-No puede entrar aquí como en la sala común, saldrá a desayunar y si desea regresar después de eso tendrá diez minutos alrededor del término para entrar, lo mismo para el almuerzo, la quiero dentro de las habitaciones inmediatamente después de la cena, su habitación deberá estar ordenada- dijo Snape.

-Sí, señor- repitió Harriet

Snape le indico que lo siguiera llevándola hasta una puerta a lado de la pequeña cocina.

-Esta es su habitación, a lado está el baño y enfrente mi habitación- dijo Snape.

La pequeña habitación era acogedora, una cama sencilla con sabanas verdes, un armario y una mesita de noche, un escritorio y una pequeña vista al lago.

Harriet sonrió sinceramente, era mejor que la habitación en los Dursley.

-Gracias, Señor. Prometo no causar problemas y Nagini se mantendrá aquí dentro cuando no esté- dijo Harriet

-Eso espero, ahora alístese y vaya a desayunar- dijo Snape dejándola sola.

Harriet le explico todo lo que Snape le dijo a Nagini quien encontró agradable la alfombra que cubría el suelo de piedra. 

Vivir con el profesor Snape no era igual que en los Dursley, el hombre tenía sus reglas pero Harriet suponía que era algo normal, después de todo estaban el colegio. Harriet cumplía las normas al pie de la letra, si decidía regresar a las habitaciones del profesor se dedicaba a dibujar, coser alguna prenda vieja o leer. En ocasiones simplemente se quedaba en la habitación que usaba viendo el fondo del lago en compañía de Nix y Nagini.

Cuando decidía vagar por el castillo el Barón se convertía en su sombra, incluso cuando los gemelos la incluían en sus juegos. Harriet supuso que era por su seguridad, el hecho de que alguien la quería muerta no se le olvidaba, intentaba mantener ese tema apartado de su mente la mayor parte del tiempo pero por las noches, cuando no había nada con que distraerse su mente pensaba en ello. La capa de su padre se convirtió entonces en una manera de sentirse segura, la llevaba con ella a todas partes, no la usaría por supuesto, al menos que la persona que la quería muerta la intentara atacar, la capa podría servir para huir o esconderse.

Harriet era invitada a menudo por los gemelos Weasley a sus batallas de nieve, Ronald también era arrastrado a ellas, por supuesto el menor se oponía rotundamente a hacer equipo con Harriet. Así que los gemelos se turnaban en los dúos. Los gemelos no se podían quejar e las habilidades de Harriet para la batalla, si bien ella no era experta en hacer bolas de nieve, era buena esquivando y lanzando ataques sorpresas, aun con su tamaño Harriet era muy buen lanzando los proyectiles en los rostros, o rostro pecoso, de sus enemigos.

Los días de invierno pasaron entonces con relativa calma, en una rutina establecida, pero por supuesto el desconocido mago que deseaba dañar a Harriet no se quedaría tranquilo y Harriet descubrió una noche al regresar de la cena quien pudiera ser la persona detrás de ella.

Harriet se dirigía a las mazmorras después de la cena en compañía del Barón y Nix. El silencio del pasillo era relajante, pero de repente Harriet sintió los vellos de su nuca erizarse y Nix salió de su escondite entre las túnicas seseando.

-Escóndete- dijo el Barón.

Harriet saco la capa de su padre y la lanzo encima de ella, dudando un momento antes de avanzar unos pasos y entrar en un pasillo lateral pegándose al muro de piedra.

Unos pasos se escucharon cerca y la figura de Quirinus Quirrell se detuvo frente al lugar donde Harriet se escondió.

El Barón se había ido por uno de los muros un momento antes. Harriet estaba segura de que se fue en busca del profesor Snape.

-¿donde esta esa niña?-Dijo Quirrell, el tartamudeo del hombre no estaba presente solo el nerviosismo lleno de molestia.

Harriet aguanto la respiración mientras Nix se ajustaba en su agarre sobre ella.

Los pasos de otra persona resonaron por el pasillo y Harriet supo quién era.

-¿Quirinus?- dijo Snape con su voz sedosa.

Harriet sintió la tensión abandonar sus hombros pero su cicatriz punzo. 

-A Sev-verus, Yo- bus ssca ba..- el tartamudeo volvió al profesor de DCAO.

Snape arqueó una ceja y barrio el pasillo sus ojos oscuros se demoraron solo unos segundos en el sitio donde Harriet estaba.

-¿Ya tienes lo que pedí?- dijo Snape acercándose un paso más al hombre.

Quirell trastabillo y se alejó del mago.

-Yo n-no, cre...creo que... v-voy a, Bue—Buenas noches-

Quirell se escabullo del lugar y Harriet solo espero el tiempo suficiente para que los pasos del hombre dejaran de resonar en el pasillo para acercarse a Snape.

-Vamos- murmuro Snape.

Harriet camino junto al profesor intentando llevar el paso. 

Llegando a la seguridad de las habitaciones del profesor Harriet se quitó la capa y Nix se deslizo seseando en enojo, Nagini no se tardó en unir en los sonidos.

-Está enojado- dijo Harriet mientras presionaba su palma contra su frente.

Snape se acercó a ella y quito su mano.

-Explica- dijo Snape.

Harriet fue llevada al sillón.

-Yo venía caminado...-

-No, Potter eso ya lo sé, ¿Quién está enojado? ¿Por qué tu cicatriz esta hinchada?- dijo Snape en tono suave.

Harriet se mordió el labio un momento.

-Potter-

-Bien- suspiro Harriet- Pero debe prometer no decirle a nadie, sobre todo al director-

Snape arqueo una ceja.

-Prométalo, si no me iré a la cama- dijo Harriet poniéndose en pie.

Snape frunció el ceño y con una mano tiro a la niña de nuevo sobre el sillón.

-Prometo no decir nada de lo que digas, al menos que signifique un riesgo a tu integridad-dijo Snape.

Harriet dudo un momento pero cedió al final.

-Yo... sé cuándo EL está enojado, soñé con él, en realidad era el, dos veces- dijo Harriet.

-¿Él?-

-Voldemort- dijo Harriet en tono bajo, la niña no perdió como el profesor se llevaba la mano a su antebrazo izquierdo.

-¿Cómo?-

Harriet mordió su labio de nuevo y fijo sus ojos verdes en las dos serpientes que se envolvían junto a ella. Luego lo dijo, los dos sueños, la sensación. Todo.

Pasaron unos minutos antes de que Snape por fin hablara.

-Debe aprender Oclumancia, Señorita Potter-

* * *

  
**Una mascota inusual.**

Las vacaciones terminaron y los estudiantes regresaron. Harriet se vio envuelta en la rutina de las clases. Ninguno de los Slytherin se entero que su Sala Común fue revestida con nuevo salas o de que alguien quería muerta a Harriet.

La única persona que supo lo sucedido en Navidad fue Neville. Harriet no le dijo nada a las otras chicas. Neville se puso pálido cuando Harriet le contó todo, desde su nueva amiga Nix hasta Nagini, quien parecía más una madre.

Neville guardó silencio varios segundo antes de suspirar.

-El profesor tiene un punto en mantener esto en secreto, algunos no lo tomarán bien- dijo Neville- Ahora podemos buscar si estas emparentada con la línea Slytherin-

Harriet se sintió aliviada cuando Neville no la juzgó por hablar parsel. Así que los tiempos libre Neville y ella se escabullian para buscar sobre sus parientes. Al final Neville le sugierio pedir a Gringgots una copia de su árbol sanguíneo.

Pronto Harriet se dio cuenta de un nuevo evento de importancia para la mayor parte del colegio. La final de Quidditch estaba a la vuelta. Pero Harriet tenia sus prioridades, una de ellas eran esas extrañas secciones con el profesor Snape; en donde la hacía meditar por horas para después concentrarse en mantener sus pensamientos fuera de ella.

Harriet supo entonces que las extrañas peticiones de vaciar su mente antes de dormir eran el primer paso para la Oclumancia.  
Lo que significó que alguien estaba intentando entrar en su mente.

Harriet se volvió más precavida alrededor de Quirrell. Neville se convirtió en su sombra, Harriet no le dijo nada a las chicas. Neville le aseguró que el podía mantener sus pensamientos para el.

El partido de Quidditch llego y Harriet junto a sus amigos bajaron a verlo.

Slytherin contra Hufflepuff, los Gryffindor habían perdido el último partido debido a su buscador, un chico creído que se puso a criticar la manera en la que los gemelos Weasley lanzaban las Bloggers.

-¿Quién crees que gané? - Pregunto Millecent cuando se instalaron en las gradas altas.

-Hufflepuff tiene un buen trabajo en equipo pero Slytherin es habil en aprovechar las desventajas y el buscador de los Puffs no es rápido- dijo Harriet.

Hermione frunció los labios un poco, Harriet había acertado en el partido donde Gryffindor perdió haciendo que Hermione perdiera un par de ranas de chocolate.

-¿Entonces gana Slytherin?- quiso saber Neville.

Harriet ladeo la cabeza un poco antes de contestar.

-Es un cincuenta porciento, pero veremos que tal va- dijo Harriet.

-Enserio Potter. Los Puffs no tienen oportunidad- dijo Malfoy que al parecer escucho todo desde su aciento detrás de ellos.

-Es lo que es Malfoy, subestimar a tu enemigo es un grave error- dijo Harriet tranquilamente.

El rubio bufo pero no agregó nada. Harriet sintió la mirada del chico sobre su nuca la mayor parte del partido.

Al final Harriet tuvo razón, Slytherin aprovecho los lentos reflejos de Hufflepuff y ganó pero por una diferencia de 20 puntos.

La Casa de las serpientes tuvo su celebración a lo grande, los primer año tuvieron una hora mas de su horario normal pero al final Snape vino y los mando a dormir.

Los días pasaron en relativa calma, una tarde Harriet recibió una nota de Hagrid. Así que ese día bajaron hasta la cabaña del guardabosque.

Harriet no pensaba enterarse que su amigo cumplió su sueño de tener un dragón. Millecent y Neville intentaron hacer entrar en razón al enorme hombre mientras Hermione hablaba sin parar de todo lo que sabia sobre los Dragones.

Al final Harriet consiguió que Hagrid cediera.

-Charlie Weasley es cuidador de dragones, el podría hacerse cargo de Norberto- dijo Harriet

-Pero... -

-Vamos Hagrid, cuando cresca no podrás tenerlo aquí dentro y seguro que él director se mete en problemas- dijo Harriet sin duda.

Hagrid abrió sus ojos y negó efusivo.

\- Eso sería injusto para el director, es un gran hombre. Yo... Si tienes razón.- dijo Hagrid

Los chicos suspiraron aliviados mientras Harriet palmeaba el brazo del enorme hombre.

\- Le diré a los gemelos, seguro ellos nos ayudan a escabullirse cuando su hermano venga por Norberto- dijo Harriet.

Hagrid sollozo un poco antes de que los chicos se fueran.

Harriet entonces acompaño a los do es Gryffindor para hablar con los gemelos Weasley.

-Así que él buen Hagrid....-

-Lo consiguió al fin-

Los gemelos sonreían divertidos ante la noticia de la nueva mascota de Hagrid.

Harriet asintió.

-Pensé que Fluffy era suficiente- dijo uno de ellos.

-¿Fluffy?-pregunto Neville.

-El perro de tres cabezas que esta en el tercer piso- dijo George

-¿Esa cosa se llama así?-exclamó Hermione.

-Vaya Granger no pensé que tu rompieras la prohibición- dijo Fred sonriendo.

-¡No lo hice!- exclamó Hermione- fue culpa de Ronald y esos dos cabeza hueca-

Fred y George se burlaron un poco más de la chica.

-Bueno Granger no somos quien para juzgar... -

-Pero la próxima vez que desees darle un vistazo... -

-Al buen Fluffy recuerda afinar bien-

-Al cachorro le gusta la música- digieron los dos pelirrojos.

Los Weasley les aseguraron a los tres primer año que no tendrían problema con su hermano Charlie.

Harriet regreso a su Sala Común algo aliviada pero antes de entrar Draco Malfoy la tomo por un brazo y la llevo a un pasillo vacío.

-¿Qué demonios, Malfoy? - Soltó Harriet.

-Se lo que ese idiota tiene en su... Casa- dijo el chico rubio.

Harriet sintió su estómago undirse pero su rostro no mostró nada.

-¿Y eso es?-

\- No te hagas la lista. Podría ir y decirle al profesor o escribir a mi padre. Ese idiota se metería en problemas- dijo Draco sonriendo.

Harriet sintió deseos de golpear al rubio.

-Adelantate escríbele a papi- dijo Harriet.

Draco entrecerró los ojos molesto.

-Lo haré-

-Bien. Adelante continúa con tus niñeras- Harriet sonaba despreocupada pero por dentro maquinaba mil formas de sacar de esto a Hagrid.

-Pensé que ese idiota te importaba- soltó Draco.

-El me importa pero tu deseas ser el niño bonito de papi que va y le cuenta todo, así que azlo- dijo Harriet.

Draco se puso rojo como un tomate.

-¡Yo no soy un niño de papá! - Exclamó el rubio con un puchero.

-¿No?- dijo Harriet levantando una ceja.

-Tu Potter eres una tonta- dijo Draco dándose la vuelta y dejando a Harriet en medio del pasillo.

-Creo que con eso lo mantendremos callado- dijo el Barón mientras se hacía visible.

Harriet asintió soltando un suspiro.


	11. Capitulo 11

**Adiós Norberto, hola Castigo.**

En los días que siguieron, Harriet y sus amigos estuvieron pendientes de Malfoy. Los gemelos Weasley recibieron la respuesta de su hermano dos días después de enviar su carta, así que Harriet y los otros deberían esperar, hasta el sábado de la próxima semana para deshacerse de Norberto.

Así que el día acordado Harriet y los gemelos se escabulleron para ir por Norberto. Los pelirrojos le habían enseñado a Harriet un curioso mapa de la escuela donde se podía apreciar a cada uno de los habitantes del castillo, los chicos no solían usarlo demasiado dado que se sabían todos los pasadizos del castillo. Harriet se las ingenio para salir por la pared de piedra media hora antes del toque de queda.

Los tres estudiantes caminaban con la jaula de un inquieto Norberto hasta la torre de Astronomía donde Charlie Weasley recogería al dragón.

Esperaron aproximadamente diez minutos en el suelo de la torre hasta que a lo lejos las figuras de cuatro magos en escoba se acercaron.

Charlie Weasley y sus amigos eran simpáticos, el pelirrojo bromeo con los gemelos un poco antes de llevarse a Norberto.

Antes de que Harriet dejará a los gemelos en el pasillo a su torre comprobaron el mapa.

-Maldición- soltaron el par.

Las motas de Malfoy y Weasley menor caminaban detrás de Snape. Harriet supo que estaría en un mar de problemas cuando volvió a la sala común y el Barón ya la estaba esperando.

* * *

* * *

-Dígame Señorita Potter, acaso desea morir o solo es una chiquilla insolente que toma a la ligera los esfuerzos de otros para mantenerla a salvo- la voz de Snape era apenas un susurro pero Harriet sentía la ira cargando cada palabra.

-Potter, una respuesta- dijo Snape acercándose un paso a la niña que mantenía sus ojos verdes clavados en el suelo de piedra.

Harriet intentaba mantener las lágrimas en sus ojos, no sabía porque el tono lleno de decepción de su profesor provocaba ese nudo en su garganta.

-El Señor Malfoy me ha contado una historia de lo más interesante esta noche- comenzó Snape. Harriet no dio señal de saber de qué hablaba. -¿Se puede imaginar de que trataba dicha historia?-

Harriet alzó sus remedos de escudo antes de enfrentar la mirada de su profesor.

-No, Señor-

-El señor Malfoy está convencido que Hagrid tenía en su poder un dragón y que usted lo ayudaría a deshacerse de él- dijo Snape en tono sedoso.

Snape mantuvo sus oscuros ojos en los verdes por un minuto entero.

-Me dirá porque estaba fuera de su cama o iré con el Director a informarle sobre el Dragón- dijo Snape.

Harriet trago en seco.

-El Director no expulsará a Hagrid, el Dragón ya no está- dijo Harriet.

-Entonces si hubo un dragón- dijo Snape sonriendo.

Harriet se maldijo por lo bajo, bien se entregaría.

-Ayude a Hagrid a deshacerse de él. Un cuidador de dragones vino por él, por eso estaba fuera de la cama- dijo Harriet resignada.

-¿Sola?, no me imagino a una niña de once años vagando por el castillo con un dragón a cuestas- 

-No diré quién me ayudó- Harriet tendría que ser torturada para soltar los nombres de los gemelos.- Pero... a cambio puedo decirle algo, algo sobre lo que Fluffy cuida-

Snape palidece por un momento antes de volver a su máscara habitual.

-¿Cómo sabe sobre esa bestia?-

-Se lo diré, pero debe prometer que solo me castigará a mí, que ningún otro saldrá afectado- dijo Harriet con determinación en los ojos.

Snape medito un momento sus palabras antes de estar de acuerdo, Harriet se relajó al fin.

-Yo no he visto al perro, pero los gemelos nos contaron sobre él, Hagrid me dijo que el huevo de dragón lo ganó en un bar a un desconocido, le pregunté sobre eso, él dijo que le contó a esa persona sobre las "mascotas" que tiene, desde Aragón hasta Fluffy- dijo Harriet conteniendose de rodar los ojos ante la elección de mascotas de su amigo, aunque claro ella no era quien para juzgar.

-Ese tonto- murmuró Snape frotando su sien.

-Señor, Él quiere el elixir, sé que es lo que cuida Fluffy, Hagrid lo sacó de la bóveda el día que fuimos al callejón, Hermione esta obsesionada con eso desde que pregunte por Fluffy. Si él sabe sobre el cerberos, no tardará en averiguar que más protege esa cosa-

Snape entrecerró los ojos un momento antes de decir algo.

-Gracias por la información Potter, pero debe olvidarse del elixir. No quiero que bajo ninguna circunstancia se atreva a ir al tercer piso, quedo claro- dijo Snape con tono mortal.

Harriet asintió rápidamente, como si quisiera enfrentarse a un enorme perro de tres cabezas.

-Ahora su castigo por vagar fuera de su habitación. Una semana en detención a partir de mañana después de la cena en mi despacho- dijo Snape.

Harriet aceptó su destino. Pudo ser peor.

* * *

La mañana siguiente Harriet les explicó a sus amigos todo lo que sucedió, los gemelos se disculparon con Harriet por lo que pasó. Harriet le dijo que no era culpa suya.

Los gemelos por su parte estaban fastidiando a Ron por meterse en cosas que no le incumbía, el menor Weasley había salido la noche anterior para averiguar en que estaban metidos sus hermanos. Así pues, Harriet empezó su semana de detención esa noche después de la cena.

Cuando entro al ya conocido despacho de Snape, Malfoy se encontraba ahí. El rubio le dedicó una mirada petulante, pero Harriet no le prestó atención.

Snape les advirtió comportarse y atender a la asignación de esa noche si no querían consecuencias más severas. Ronald Weasley llego unos minutos después y los tres primer año se dedicaron a fregar calderos.

Harriet no se inmuto en lo más mínimo; ella era experta en lavar la loza. Los calderos no estaban tan mal como las ollas y cazuelas usadas en una navidad en casa de Marge. Así que Harriet se quitó su túnica, dejando su uniforme de Beneden, arremangó sus mangas, vertió agua caliente en sus quince calderos y fregó metiendo el codo. Los dos chicos se quedaron por unos minutos observando el afanoso trabajo de Harriet, quien se ocupaba de su asignación. Fue hasta que Snape les llamo que se pusieron en lo suyo.

Harriet término. Media hora antes de lo esperado y dejando los quince calderos impecables, algunos incluso se veían igual de limpios que el día que se compraron.

-Ya termine, señor- llamó Harriet.

Snape se encontraba trabajando en los ensayos de sus estudiantes. El hombre alzo la mirada llena de sospecha y se acercó al trabajo de la niña.

-Bien. Vaya directo a su habitación- dijo Snape sin más.

Harriet asintió, tomo su túnica y salió del despacho dejando a dos chicos fregando calderos.

-¿Cómo fue?- preguntó Millecent en cuanto entró al dormitorio. Daphne era la única otra chica que estaba en el lugar, pero ella estaba ocupada con sus libros de magia curativa.

-Bien, fregué algunos calderos- dijo Harriet sentándose en una de las sillas de tapizado verde.

-¿Tan rápido?-

-Soy buena en eso- dijo Harriet.

-Longbottom quería que le avisaras cuando terminaras- agregó Millecent.

Harriet asintió y tomó pluma y pergamino, redactó una nota corta y llamo a uno de los elfos-

-Mima-

Una pequeña elfa de tono oliva y ojos ámbar apareció.

-Señorita Potter, ¿Qué puede hacer Mima por usted?- preguntó la criatura con una enorme sonrisa.

Los elfos del castillo adoraban a Harriet, cada vez que la niña se escabulle a las cocinas o les llamaba para ayudarla en entregar alguna nota, le sonreían sin parar.

-Podrías entregarle esto a Neville, por favor- dijo Harriet tendiendo la nota.

Mima la tomo y asintió con una enorme sonrisa.

-Esas criaturas te aman, ya lo sabes- dijo Millecent con diversión.

-solo soy amable con ellas- dijo Harriet tomando su bolsa de baño.

Daphne se detuvo un momento en su lectura para alzar sus pequeños ojos azules y observar a Harriet antes de entrar a las duchas. 


	12. Capitulo 12

**Cara de serpiente.**

La semana de detención paso. Harriet asistía puntualmente, lavaba calderos o ayudaba a preparar ingredientes de pociones; desde cortar raíces hasta destripar ranas. Weasley y Malfoy no se sintieron muy entusiastas cuando destriparon un barril de ranas cada uno. Harriet no pudo evitar rodar los ojos ante las muecas de asco de los dos niños.

Por otra parte, Neville y Millecent apoyaba a Harriet en todo lo que podían y Neville se aseguraba que Harriet cumpliera al pie de la letra la restricción que Snape le impuso. Cuando la semana de castigo término Harriet solo tuvo poco tiempo de respiro ya que los exámenes se aproximaban, cosa que Hermione les hizo notar.

Harriet se compadecía de Neville, ya que la chica Gryffindor estaba obsesionada con estudiar. Ya se podía imaginar cómo eran las noches en la sala común de los leones.

Los Slytherin también estudiaban, pero los grupos de estudio estaban organizados para dedicar una hora a cada materia.

Aun con todo, Harriet tenía pesadillas. En ellas se veía persiguiendo unicornios en la espesura del bosque, podía sentir el anhelo por tomar su sangre, eso le ponía los vellos de punta. Pero con el ajetreo de los exámenes no le prestó atención a los extraños sueños.

Nagini y Nix en cambio se mantenían ansiosas con respecto a ellos. La enorme serpiente se mantenía en las habitaciones de Snape pero solía pasearse por las tuberías del castillo y colarse en la habitación de Harriet cuando todas las chicas dormían.

Ese día habían tomado el último examen, Historia de la Magia. Millecent aun repasaba sus notas a la hora de la cena, mientras Harriet intentaba comer algo. Su cabeza no para de doler desde la tarde.

Neville se encontraba cenando en su mesa a lado de Hermione, quien parecía estar dando una conferencia. Harriet pasó su mirada por la mesa principal mientras frotaba su frente, Snape no estaba, el Director tampoco.

-Mille, me voy yendo- dijo Harriet levantándose.

-Te veo en el dormitorio- dijo Millecent.

Harriet camino hacia las mazmorras, Nix se apretó alrededor de ella cuando dobló una esquina y una figura encapuchada apareció delante de ella.

Nix salió de su escondite y ataco.

La figura rió fríamente y la serpiente fue prendida en llamas delante de los ojos de Harriet quien gritó, pero al momento siguiente sintió como su mente se nublaba.

"Sígueme" una voz fría se filtró en su mente y Harriet sintió como su cuerpo seguía la orden. La figura delante de ella, abrió un pasadizo oscuro, solo la luz de la varita que llevaba la alta figura iluminaba el camino.

Unos pocos minutos más tarde estaban saliendo en el pasillo del tercer piso. La puerta que contenía al Cerbero fue abierta.

Fluffy se alzó en todo su esplendor, pero un momento después la figura delante de Harriet invoco un arpa y la criatura dormito. Harriet golpeo contra la niebla en su mente, dándose cuenta de lo fácil que sería romperla, pero entonces ¿qué haría?

"Salta" ordenó la voz. Harriet vio el fondo oscuro por la trampilla.

La niña no se movió.

"Salta, ahora" ordeno más firme la voz. Harriet dudo solo un momento, si se oponía podría evitar saltar, pero entonces quizás terminaría como Nix.

La niña saltó y algo blando amortiguo su caída. Al momento siguiente, la figura cayó junto a ella, lo que amortiguó su caída se movió entonces, y Harriet supo que se trataba de una planta.

-Lazo del diablo- dijo una voz que Harriet solo escucho una vez sin su tartamudeo característico.- Primero un perro y ahora una planta ¿acaso piensan detenerlo con cosas tan estúpidas, maestro? –

El lazo envolvió a Harriet quien sintió como era apretada, la voz fría río antes de que el fuego hiciera retroceder a la planta. Las llamas lamieron la piel de Harriet quien sintió su piel volver tierna.

-Tranquila niña, aun no te matare, primero tomare el elixir y después me haré cargo de ti- dijo la voz fría.   
  


Harriet estaba de acuerdo con Quirrell, las protecciones que se pusieron para proteger el paquete eran una broma, ella podría haber atravesado el camino sin complicaciones. Pero ese no era punto. Sabía que pasaría cuando llegaran al final del camino.

Nix siendo cenizas frente a ella era una prueba de eso. Aquí estaba avanzando detrás del sirviente de Voldemort, o quizás del propio Voldemort.

¿Cómo podía escapar de esto?

No había manera. Era un primer año, apenas y dominaba sus hechizos.

La figura vestida de negro de cierto profesor vino a su mente. Si tan solo tuviera la certeza que el vendría a salvarla como siempre lo hacía.

-No habrá manera de que te salven, no ahora- dijo la voz fría como si hubiera leído su mente.

Harriet entonces cerró sus pensamientos disipando al fin la neblina. Pero para ese punto ya se encontraban frente a un espejo. Era un espejo magnífico, alto hasta el techo, con un marco dorado muy trabajado, apoyado en unos soportes que eran como garras. Tenía una inscripción grabada en la parte superior: _Oesed lenoz aro cut edon isara cut se onotse ._

-¿Qué significa esto?- dijo Quirrell cuando se acercó al espejo- Me veo entregándole la piedra, pero ¿Cómo la obtengo?-

Harriet tanteo su funda de varita y sintió la madera. Debía escapar, pero ¿podría hacerlo?

-Ahora, espera tranquila, Potter. Necesito examinar este interesante espejo-

Harriet se congeló por un momento. Pero se dio cuenta que no entro en su mente, simplemente dio una orden pensando que aún estaba bajo el hechizo.

—Este espejo es la llave para poder encontrar la Piedra —murmuró Quirrell, dando golpecitos alrededor del marco—. Era de esperar que Dumbledore hiciera algo así... pero él está en Londres... Cuando pueda volver, yo ya estaré muy lejos. –

Si pensaba que aún estaba bajo el hechizo entonces tenía una oportunidad.

-Acércate, Potter- ordenó la voz fría.

Harriet camino hasta Quirell y se colocó frente al espejo. El reflejo la hizo retroceder.

Una mujer delgada de cabellos rojos junto con un hombre de cabellos oscuros y lentes le sonreía. La mujer en el reflejo deslizó un pequeño paquete en el bolsillo de su túnica y después llevó un dedo a su labio.

Quirrell se colocó detrás de Harriet y miró directo al espejo.

-¿Qué Vez?- exigió.

-A... mis padres- dijo Harriet con un nudo en la garganta.

-Quítate, niña tonta-

Harriet se hizo a un lado sintiendo el peso del paquete en su túnica. ¿Cómo salía de esto?

-Revélame, Quirinus- dijo la voz fría cuando el mago se acercó al espejo dándole la espalda a Harriet

Quirrell se tensó solo un momento antes de llevar sus manos a su capa y bajarla, lentamente desenvolvió el turbante morado. Harriet hubiera querido gritar, pero no podía dejar salir ningún sonido. Donde tendría que haber estado la nuca de Quirrell, había un rostro, la cara más terrible que Harriet hubiera visto en su vida. Era de color blanco tiza, con brillantes ojos rojos y ranuras en vez de fosas nasales, como las serpientes.

-Harriet Potter- dijo la cara de serpiente.

Harriet retrocedió más, su frente picaba y los ojos rojos la veían directamente.

-¿Ves en lo que me he convertido?-—dijo la cara—. No más que en sombra y quimera... Tengo forma sólo cuando puedo compartir el cuerpo de otro... Pero siempre ha habido seres deseosos de dejarme entrar en sus corazones y en sus mentes... La sangre de unicornio me ha dado fuerza en estas semanas pasadas... y una vez que tenga el Elixir de la Vida seré capaz de crear un cuerpo para mí...-

Harriet aparto los ojos de la cara.

-Intentar engañarme no funcionara, Harriet Potter- dijo la voz fría.

-¿Engañarte?- dijo Harriet.

-Haz roto el hechizo Imperio... en el estado en el que estoy era sencillo para ti, pero cree: cuando regrese a mi poder nada podrá salvarte... Al menos que cooperes. Eres un Slytherin, una hermana... dame la piedra... y perdonaré tu vida-

Harriet frunció el ceño y bufó.

-Claro... y yo amo el color naranja- dijo Harriet retrocediendo más- ¿Piensas que soy una Gryffindor? No te creo-

-No seas tonta-se burló el rostros.- Mejor que salves tu propia vida y te unas a mí... o tendrás el mismo final que tus padres... Murieron pidiéndome misericordia...-

Quirrell camino hacia atrás. La cara maligna sonreía.

-No te ayudare, eres un mentiroso.-

-Eres una idiota- dijo la voz fría llena de ira- Una Slytherin de verdad aceptaría mi oferta... pero que se puede esperar de la hija de un traidor y una sangre sucia...Maté primero a tu padre y luchó con valor... Pero tu madre no tenía que morir... ella trataba de protegerte... Ahora, dame esa Piedra, a menos que quieras que tu madre haya muerto en vano.-

-NO TE LA DARÉ- grito Harriet sintiendo su magia vibrar- ¿Qué harás? No puedes mantener una maldición sobre una niña de once años, acaso piensas que puedes dañarme-

Harriet sacó su varita y con un movimiento lanzó una bombarda, pero Quirrell lo esquivo y unas cuerdas la ataron haciéndola caer contra el suelo. Quirrell arremetió contra Harriet apretándole el cuello con las dos manos... La cicatriz de Harriet casi la encegueció de dolor y, sin embargo, pudo ver a Quirrell chillando desesperado.

-Maestro, no puedo sujetar la... ¡Mis manos... mis manos! –

Las manos del hombre se volvían cenizas.

-¡Entonces mátalo, idiota, y termina de una vez! —exclamó Voldemort.

Pero antes de que Quirrell lanzará el hechizo un seseo salvaje se escuchó y Nagini apareció con sus enormes colmillos. Quirrell retrocedió.

<Nagini, traidora>

<No lastimaras a mi hija>.

Harriet se tensó, no quería que Nagini terminará como Nix. Quirrell alzó su varita lanzando un hechizo contra la serpiente mientras Harriet gritaba.

El hechizo rebotó contra un muro invisible, mientras la magia de Harriet se arremolinaba en el lugar, el espejo vibro y Harriet supo que ella podía salir de esto.

Concentró su magia en desatar las cuerdas y se abalanzó contra Quirrell que no paraba de lanzar hechizos a la enorme serpiente que se cernía en él, mientras Voldemort gritaba lleno de ira.

Quirrell gritó y trató de empujar a Harriet. El dolor de cabeza aumentaba y la niña no podía ver, solamente podía oír los terribles gemidos de Quirrell y los aullidos de Voldemort: ¡MÁTALAS ¡MATALAS!, y otras voces, tal vez sólo en su cabeza, gritando: «¡Harriet! ¡Harriet!».

Sintió que Quirrell se iba soltando, supo que estaba perdida, sintió que todo se oscurecía y que caía... caía... caía...


	13. Capítulo 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Este es el último capítulo... el último capítulo del libro uno XD.

**Un Slytherin como ejemplo**

Lo primero que percibió fue un cuerpo escamoso y frió junto a ella. Después se dio cuenta que su cuerpo estaba a dolorido, como si hubiera pasado todo el día limpiando, recordó entonces que estaba aún en el colegio.

Harriet entonces fue golpeada por los recuerdos de Quirrell y Voldemort. La niña de ojos verdes se levantó abrupta mente escaneando su alrededor en busca del peligro. Lo único que encontró fue a Nagini en su cama y a Snape sentado en una silla cerca de la camilla. Estaba de nuevo en el ala del hospital.

-Profesor- la voz de Harriet se escuchaba rota.

-Recuéstese, señorita Potter- dijo Snape poniéndose en pie y lanzando un hechizo de diagnóstico en ella.- lleva inconsciente tres días-

Harriet escucho el seseo de Nagini, quien se despertaba. La niña recordó los hechizos que Quirrell le envió y que no conectaron en ella.

< ¿Estas bien, Nagini?>

<Esa es mi línea, mi niña>

<yo lo estoy... Nagini, lo siento el... mato a Nix cuando intento defenderme>

<Mi hija murió cumpliendo mi orden. Tú has sido fuerte y valiente, lograste hacer huir al espectro>

Harriet asintió quedamente.

-Señorita Potter, quizás no sea lo más conveniente pero deseo saber que sucedió- dijo Snape cuando la conversación entre la serpiente y la niña concluyo.

Harriet se acomodó recargando su espalda en la cabecera de la camilla y conto al profesor todo lo que sucedió desde que salió del comedor. Cuando Harriet termino su relato los labios de Snape eran una linda fina.

Harriet pregunto sobre el destino del paquete y lo que sucedería ahora con ella. Snape le dijo que no se preocupara por el paquete, el director se había encargado de eso, que solo se concentrara en su recuperación y que quizás en algún momento el director vendría a hablar con ella.

* * *

* * *

La señora Pomfrey era una mujer buena, pero muy estricta.

—Sólo cinco minutos —suplicó Harriet

—Ni hablar-

-Por favor, prometo que no me esforzare- dijo Harriet.

La señora Pomfrey frunció los labios un momento antes de suspirar y asentir.

-Solo cinco minutos- dijo la mujer dejando entrar a Neville, Millecent y Hermione.

Hermione parecía lista para lanzarse en sus brazos, pero Harriet se alegró de que se contuviera, porque le dolía la cabeza.

—Oh, Harriet; estábamos seguros de que te... Dumbledore estaba tan preocupado... — dijo la Gryffindor. Harriet dudo de eso.

-Todo el colegio habla de ello —agregó Millecent—. ¿Qué es lo que realmente pasó?-

Harriet mordió su labio inseguro antes de responder. Neville quien estaba sentado en la camilla junto a ella, donde Nagini se había encontrado tan solo unos minutos antes solo sostenía su mano en silencio.

-Quirrell... el me lanzo la maldición Imperio y me obligo a ir con él al tercer piso- comenzó Harriet. Hermione y Millecent lanzaron gritos indignados, mientras Neville se tensó- Quería lo que estaba guardado ahí, era algo que haría que Voldemort regresara-

Los tres visitantes mudaron de color. Millecent se tuvo que sentar, mientras Hermione sollozaba.

-¿Tu... tú lo viste?- pregunto Millecent en voz baja.

Harriet asintió y describió a Voldemort.

-¿Cómo saliste de eso?- quiso saber Hermione.

-Él no puede tocarme, cuando lo intento se quemó volviéndose cenizas- dijo Harriet.

-¿Pero... cómo?-

-No lo sé, el profesor Snape dijo que el Director quizás pudiera explicarme sobre eso. Dijo que vendría después- dijo Harriet.

-Me alegro que estés bien, Harriet- dijo al fin Neville dándole un abrazo largo. 

La conversación con el Director dejo a Harriet con más preguntas que respuestas.

El sacrificio de su madre la mantuvo a salvo de Voldemort pero ¿Por qué podía ver en los pensamientos de él? ¿Qué eran esas Salas de Sangre que la obligaban a volver con sus tíos? ¿Por qué si Voldemort poseía a Quirrell el director nunca lo supo? Y si lo supo, ¿porque no hizo nada?

Harriet estaba segura de algo. No podía confiar plenamente en Dumbledore. Quizás la única persona en la que podía confiar era en Snape. Él había sido sincero con ella en las pocas veces que pregunto algo.

A la mañana siguiente Harriet se sintió un poco mejor, pero aun dolía su cabeza. La señora Pomfrey le aviso que no era oportuno que asistiera a la fiesta de fin de curso pero que el Directo pensaba que no sería mala idea. La mujer le había ayudado a empaquetar todos sus obsequios, la mayoría golosinas, en una bolsa con un hechizo peso pluma.

Harriet pensaba en los preparativos para regresar con sus tíos. El uso de la capa de su padre y su mochila con hechizo de extensión era necesario en su plan, sin mencionar una escapada a las cocinas.

Esa tarde Harriet recibió otra visita. Hagrid había irrumpido en el ala del hospital todo lloroso y pidiendo disculpas, sobre hablar con extraños sobre sus mascotas. Harriet lo tranquilizo diciéndole que Quirrell hubiera encontrado la manera de burlar a Fluffy aun sin su ayuda. Al final Hagrid le dio el segundo mejor obsequio de su vida, un álbum lleno de fotos de sus padres.

Harriet no era muy dada a llorar pero cuando vio la foto de sus padres abrazados y sonriéndole un par de lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas. 

Harriet bajó sola a la fiesta de fin de curso de aquella noche. La señora Pomfrey insistió en examinarla una vez más, así que, cuando llegó, el Gran Comedor ya estaba lleno.

Estaba decorado con los colores de Slytherin, verde y plata, para celebrar el triunfo de aquella casa al ganar la copa durante siete años seguidos. Un gran estandarte, que cubría la pared detrás de la Mesa Alta, mostraba la serpiente de Slytherin.

Cuando Harriet entró se produjo un súbito murmullo y todos comenzaron a hablar al mismo tiempo. Se deslizó en una silla en medio de Millecent y Blaise. Trató de hacer caso omiso del hecho de que todos se ponían de pie para mirarla. Sobre todo los Slytherin.

Por suerte, Dumbledore llegó unos momentos después. Las conversaciones cesaron.

-¡Otro año se va! —Dijo alegremente Dumbledore—. Y voy a fastidiaros con la charla de un viejo, antes de que podáis empezar con los deliciosos manjares. ¡Qué año hemos tenido! Esperamos que vuestras cabezas estén un poquito más llenas que cuando llegasteis... Ahora tenéis todo el verano para dejarlas bonitas y vacías antes de que comience el próximo año... Bien, tengo entendido que hay que entregar la copa de la casa y los puntos ganados son: en cuarto lugar, Gryffindor, con trescientos doce puntos; en tercer lugar, Hufflepuff, con trescientos cincuenta y dos; Ravenclaw tiene cuatrocientos veintiséis, y Slytherin, cuatrocientos setenta y dos.-

La mesa de Slytherin irrumpió en aplausos, mientras Gryffindor parecía querer asesinarlos. Al menos Neville le lanzo una sonrisa sincera a Harriet.

—Sí, sí, bien hecho, Slytherin —dijo Dumbledore— Pero debemos agregar algunos puntos extras.-

Algunos cuchilleros se alzaron ante esto.

-A la Señorita Harriet Potter, por haber enfrentado con valor y astucia a un mago mayor y diestro se le otorgaran sesenta puntos más, la Señorita Potter demostró que la Casa Slytherin no es lo que muchos piensan. Demostró valor y astucia para enfrentar el mal y la oscuridad que está dispuesta a tentarnos y corrompernos. Recuerden, no importa de dónde venimos, el nombre de nuestro padres o nuestros colores, todos tenemos luz y oscuridad en nuestro corazones. Son las decisiones que tomamos lo que nos definen como personas.- 

* * *

* * *

Harriet casi no recordaba ya que tenían que recibir los resultados de los exámenes, pero éstos llegaron. Sus notas fueron de las mejores en su grupo. Solo Draco consiguió las mismas notas que ella. Cuando Harriet intercambio sus resultados con Neville y Hermione se dio cuenta que la Gryffindor había sacado una nota más baja en Pociones.

Harriet pensó que Snape realmente tenía algo contra Gryffindor si le había dado una nota baja a Hermione. Neville por su parte pasó todas las materias con mejores notas de las que esperaba.

Los últimos días Harriet los paso arreglando el lugar donde Nagini se quedaría, era una parte del Bosque donde estaría cerca del lago y tendría comida suficiente. Nagini no estaba contenta con ese arreglo pero no había forma en la que Harriet regresara a casa con una serpiente enorme. Ya podía imaginar la cara de sus tíos.

Por otra parte, Harriet fue sorprendida con la noticia de que Snape iría con ella a casa para tener una conversación con sus parientes. Con todo eso, Harriet aun asía había alistado su mochila para pasar las vacaciones donde sus deberes para verano y una dotación de comida con hechizos de éxtasis eran resguardadas.

Sus armarios se vaciaron, sus equipajes estuvieron listos, el sapo de Neville apareció en un rincón del cuarto de baño... Todos los alumnos recibieron notas en las que los prevenían para que no utilizaran la magia durante las vacaciones. («Siempre espero que se olviden de darnos esas notas», dijo con tristeza Fred Weasley).

Subieron al expreso de Hogwarts, charlando y riendo, mientras el paisaje campestre se volvía más verde y menos agreste. Comieron las grageas de todos los sabores, pasaron a toda velocidad por las ciudades de los muggles, se quitaron la ropa de magos y se pusieron camisas y abrigos...

Y bajaron en el andén nueve y tres cuartos de la estación King Cross. Tardaron un poco en salir del andén. Un viejo y enjuto guarda estaba al otro lado de la taquilla, dejándolos pasar de dos en dos o de tres en tres, para que no llamaran la atención saliendo de golpe de una pared sólida, pues alarmarían a los muggles.

Harriet fue presentada ante la abuela de Neville, quien era una anciana bruja de aspecto recio. La mujer examino detenidamente a Harriet para después asentir.

-Te escribiré- dijo Neville cuando su abuela les dijo que debían irse.

-Y yo a ti- dijo Harriet dándole un abrazo a su amigo.

Millecent se burló de ellos pero la chica también se despidió de Neville y Harriet.

Cuando Harriet se iba a despedir de Hermione los gritos de una niña pelirroja la interrumpieron.

—¡Allí está él, mamá, allí está, míralo!-

Era Ginny Weasley, la hermanita de los gemelos, pero no señalaba a sus hermanos.

-¡Harriet Potter! —chilló—. ¡Mira, mamá! Puedo ver...-

-Tranquila, Ginny. Es de mala educación señalar con el dedo.- La señora Weasley les sonrió.

Harriet solo atino a sonrojarse y volver su atención a Hermione quien se reía abiertamente.

-Nos vemos Harriet- dijo Hermione.

Harriet se quedó sola en la estación, esperando a que todos los estudiantes se disiparan. Snape apareció ataviado con ropas muggles en negro y con un movimiento la hizo seguirlo.

Harriet estaba segura que a sus tíos no les iba a dar mucha gracia que ella apareciera en compañía de un mago adulto que era su profesor. Pero bueno quizás podía divertirse un rato con eso. Seguro que esta vez Dudley si era convertido por completo en un cerdo. 


	14. Capitulo 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La serpiente representa toda la filosofía del universo.

**Las condiciones.**

  
La llegada de Harriet a la casa de los Dursley fue ... Interesante.

Harriet pudo ver como Petunia mudaba de color en cuanto la imagen de Severus Snape paso el umbral de su hogar.

Harriet no olvidaría nunca el terror escrito en el rostro de la mujer, tampoco olvidaría como Vernon Dursley paso de morado furioso a pálido terror.

Harriet no pudo ser testigo de toda la conversación, fue enviada a su habitación a esperar pacientemente.

Bien podría escabullirse y espiar, pero no quería arriesgarse a que Snape la descubriera, gracias.

Después de lo que parecieron horas pero no fueron más que minutos, Snape entró a su habitación. Dando una imagen extraña en medio del color crema aburrido del tapiz.

El hombre dio instrucciones claras.

Harriet debía dedicarse a sus deberes académicos, alimentarse como La Sanadora Pomfrey indicó, dormir una hora adecuada, mantener su habitación ordenada y ayudar con el cuidado del jardín.

No debería ser obligado a hacer actividades que la agotarán hasta la muerte, podía usar el baño a libertad y comer cualquier cosa de la cocina en las porciones indicadas sin abusar de los postres y dulces. Los Dursley no tenían autoridad para castigarlo, el vendria por ella el Sábado y la llevaria a otra ubicación segura el resto del verano.

Snape también le entrego un sencillo collar de plata que debía mantener en ella todo el tiempo

En resumen; Parecía que la vida de Harriet mejoraría un poco.

* * *

* * *

El desayuno transcurrió con la familiaridad de todos los días. Harriet entro se sentó y espero a que Petunia dejará su plato frente a ella; huevos y tocino, con fruta. Un enorme vaso de leche lo acompañaba.

Harriet desayuno sin decir mas que un "gracias"

Los tres Dursley se limitaron a ignorarla como venia siendo costumbre desde que regreso del Colegio. 

La única excepción fue cuando Petunia se dirigio a ella preguntando a que hora se iría.

Harriet le dijo que Snape pasaría por ella después del almuerzo.

Ahora Harriet se encontraba verificando que todas sus cosas estuvieran empacadas, Hedwig en su jaula y su habitación impecable.

Harriet no sabía a donde iría. Snape envío una nota diciendo que el director habia decidió. Estaba segura que Snape no estaba contento con eso.

Harriet se preguntaba que tan malo sería. Ella esperaba que en algún momento pudiera ir con Neville. El rubio la invito a su casa para celebrar sus cumpleaños juntos.

Harriet espera con ansias.   
El timbre de la casa sonó una vez y Harriet salto de la cama apresuradose para llegar a la entrada.

Vernon Dursley abrió encontrándose con la figura de Snape.

El hombre robusto balbuceo mientras la figura alta entraba en la casa. Los ojos oscuros de Snape evaluaron a Harriet antes de asentir.

-Vaya por sus pertenencias, Potter- Ordeno Snape con su tono aburrido.

Harriet corrió escaleras arriba y tomó su baúl, mochila y la jaula de Hedwig. Cuando regreso a la planta baja, Snape la esperaba en el umbral. No había rastro de los Dursley y Harriet agradecía eso.

Snape reducio las pertenecían de Harriet, dejándola solo con la jaula de Hedwig.

-Vamos- dijo el hombre y salieron a las calles abrazadas por el sol de Verano.

* * *

* * *

-El Director, creyó apropiado que usted pasara unas semanas en compañía de los Weasley, exprese su deseo de ir a casa del Señor Longbottom, usted ira el 29 de Julio y volverá a los Weasley el 1 de agosto. Espero que su comportamiento sea apropiado, no deseo que sea influenciada por los modales decadentes de los jóvenes Weasley- 

Harriet se encontraba de pie a unos metro de lo que parecía ser una casa en ruinas, ub letrero en la entrada decía "La Madriguera"

La niña de ojos verdes estaba segura que Snape no aprobaba esto. Pero no había nada que hacer, al menos podría pasar unos días con Neville. 

Harriet escucho atenta las indicaciones de Snape y le aseguro que no habría queja sobre ella.

La puerta de madera de la vieja casa se abrió y una mujer robusta de cabellos rojizos salio seguida de un tropel de pelirrojos. Harriet reconoció a los Gemelos que se adelantaron a su madre.

-¡Rayito!- fue el saludo con el cual fue recibida.

Ambos chicos se abalanzaron sobre ella y la aplastaron en un abrazo.

-Buen día, chicos- saludo Harriet cuando fue liberada.

Snape parecía querer maldecir a alguien pero se limitó a intercambiar breves palabras con la Señora Weasley antes de irse.

-Oh Harriet, querida. En su gusto tener aquí. Yo soy Molly Weasley- saludo la mujer regordeta mientras le daba un ligero abrazo.

Harriet se incómodo ante eso, pero logró mantenerse firme.

-Un gusto, señora. Gracias por el suéter en Navidad, es comodo y lindo- dijo Harriet en tono mesurado.

\- No tienes que agradecer. Vamos, vamos. Seguro tienes hambre- 

Harriet fue llevada dentro de la casa. El lugar era una almagama de varios muebles en diferentes estados de deteriodo, con un papel tapiz de un tono café pálido. Harriet sintió la calidez emanar de las paredes y no sabía si sentir cómoda o atrapada.

-Bien, querida. Supongo que ya conoces a los chicos. Pero no a mi pequeña, Ginny- dijo la mujer indicando a una niña pelirroja unos centímetros más alta que ella.

La niña se sonrojo hasta las orejas y se escondió detrás de Percival Weasley.

-No he tenido el gusto- contesto Harriet- Pero es un placer. Espero no ocasionar molestias, señora Weasley-

La mujer sonrió maternalme.

-Querida, no te preocupes  
Es todo un placer- dijo la mujer.- Ahora tu compartiras habitación con Ginny, he puesto una cama para ti. Tus cosas, las llevare arriba. Puedes dejar que tu lechuza vuele-

Harriet asintió. Libero a Hedwig y siguió a la mujer a la planta alta.

La habitación de la pequeña Weasley era un poco más grande que la suya en los Dursley, el papel tapiz era de color lavanda claro y la ventana daba a las colinas. 

Harriet coloco su baúl al pie de la cama y su mochila encima. La jaula de Hedwig término en la esquina del viejo escritorio de Ginny Weasley.

Soltando un suspiró, Harriet esperaba que las cosas fueran bien en los próximos días.

* * *


	15. Capitulo 15

**La Madriguera y el invernadero**

La primera noche con los Weasley fue algo movida.

Harriet fue presentada ante el señor Weasley; un hombre alto con una calva creciente y gafas cuadradas, el cual tenía una obsesión con todo lo muggle. 

El hombre la interrogó sobre el uso del patito de hule y después sobre los enchufes. Harriet intento no rodar los ojos. 

Después de cenar carne con puré de patatas y jugo de naranja, Harriet fue llevada por los gemelos al patio detrás de la casa para jugar un rapido partido de Quidditch. Ronald, quien hasta el momento no había hablado más de dos palabras con ella, fue arrastrado también.

Así que Harriet terminó haciendo equipo con George. 

Ella y George lograron ganarles a los otros por diez puntos. Fred se rió de buena gana diciéndole que si entraba al equipo de Slytherin Wood terminaría llorando. 

Al final la señora Weasley les hizo entrar, Harriet tuvo tiempo en el baño para una ducha. Ginny ya la esperaba en su habitación con su pijama rosa. La menor se sonrojo y se metió bajo las sabanas sin decir palabra.

Harriet pensó que esa niña era demasiado tímida. 

Los días en la Madriguera eran agitados, temprano la familia de pelirrojos y Harriet tomaban un abundante desayuno. Después la señora Weasley les indicaba a sus hijos hacer varias tareas, desde lavar la loza, hasta desgomizar el patio. 

La primera vez que Harriet ayudo a desgomizar el patio, la niña logro lanzar a las deformes criaturas aproximadamente cuatro metros. 

Los gemelos Weasley se emocionaron ante el lanzamiento y organizaron una competencia, en la que Ronald perdió y tuvo que limpiar la habitación de los dos chicos ese día. A la hora de la cena el chico pecoso llego con un ojo de color rojo y el cabello azul.

Harriet decidido nunca entrar a la habitación de los gemelos.

La casa de los Weasley estaba llena de sorpresas y cosas asombrosas. Harriet se llevó un buen susto la primera vez que se miró en el espejo que había sobre la chimenea de la cocina, y el espejo le gritó:

«¡Mira ese cabello! Péinate, niña» 

Los Weasley tenían su propio espíritu del ático; quien aullaba y golpeaba las tuberías cada vez que le parecía que reinaba demasiada tranquilidad en la casa. 

* * *

El día en el que Harriet iría a casa de su amigo Neville, se levantó temprano y se alisto. Guardo unas cuantas mudas de ropa en su mochila de mano y bajo a la cocina.

Snape había enviado una nota la noche anterior informándole que llegaría a casa de Longbottom por Red Fluu, Harriet no se sentía muy animada por la idea de dar vueltas en una chimenea llena de hollín.

-Buenos días, querida- saludo la señora Weasley desde la estufa.

-Buen día- respondió Harriet- ¿necesita ayuda?-

-No es necesario, querida- dijo la Señora Weasley con una sonrisa.

Los demás Weasley entraron al poco rato y el desayuno transcurrió con normalidad. Cuando la loza estaba siendo levantada por un movimiento fluido de la varita de la Señora Weasley; la chimenea crepito con llamas verdes. Un rostro envejecido se asomo y hablo:

-Molly, la señorita Potter puede venir- 

Harriet parpadeo confundida ante la abrupta retirada del rostro.

-Augusta sigue siendo igual de práctica- murmuro la señora Weasley.

Harriet fue apurada hacia la chimenea con sus cosas, después de un beso de la señora Weasley y un "Nos vemos, Rayito" de los gemelos, Harriet entro a la chimenea y dio vueltas en medio de llamas verdes y hollín.

La Casa de los Longbottom o "El Invernadero" era una construcción hecho de piedra y cristal. Los muros de enfrente tenían dos grandes ventanales flanqueado una puerta enorme de madera oscura. Las vigas de piedra se extendía sosteniendo un techo de teja en el pequeño porche. El segundo piso tenia tres ventanales y el techo de la casa era una cúpula.

El patio se extendía por varias hectáreas donde se apreciaban invernaderos similares a los del colegio. Harriet supo entonces que su amigo se la pasaría metido en ellos; oliendo la tierra húmeda, el abono y las fragancias de las plantas.

Snape se encontraba en una esquina de la Sala de los Longbottom, la abuela de Neville sentada en un sofá junto a un hombre mayor.

-Harriet Potter- el hombre desconocido se acerco a ella con una sonrisa amable- Neville a hablado mucho de ti, es un gusto tenerte con nosotros-

Harriet sonrió ante el sonrojo de su amigo. 

-El gusto es mi señor-

Snape indicó con su monologo práctico su nuevo acomodo. Harriet se preguntaba como Augusta Longbottom consiguió que Dumbledore la dejará pasar el resto del verano con ellos.

Seguro esa mujer con canas y aspecto severo era alguien a quien temer.

Harriet sintió que ya le agradaba.


	16. Capitulo 16

**30-31... Los niños de la muerte**

Harriet nunca tuvo fiesta de cumpleaños. No tenia un punto con el cual comparar lo que sucedia.

El 30 de julio llegó y Harriet fue despertada por la señora Longbottom; Harriet tenia una comoda habitación de tonos cálidos frente a la de Neville. Asi que envuelta en su bata de dormir camino detras de la señora Longbottom hasta la habitación de su amigo.

La habitación de Neville era limpia pero con desorden singular; posters y modelos de plantas extrañas, una pecera donde Trevor dormia y encima de su cama el retrato de sus padres y él cuando era un bebé.

Después de despertar a Neville con una desafinada canción de cumpleaños; desayunaron y partieron a San Mungo.

Neville le había dicho a Harriet que no era necesario que lo acompañara, pero ella deseaba conocer a los padres de su amigo. Ella deseaba apoyarlo.

Harriet se impresiono de lo mucho que su amigo se parecia a su madre. Neville guardó silencio casi toda la visita pero cuando partían, Alice Longbottom le dio lo que parecia ser la envoltura de un dulce.

-Gracias, mamá- fueron las palabras del rubio.

Harriet sintió un nudo poco agradable en su garganta el resto del viaje. Agradecio que al llegar fueron recibidos por un fuerte

¡Feliz cumpleaños! De Millecent, Hermione y los gemelos.

Neville se sonrojo hasta la raiz y su cumpleaños paso en medio de bromas y regalos. Al final obtuvo una esquema móvil de una extraña planta carnívora de parte de Hermione, unos dulces de los gemelos y una tunica magenta de Millecent.

Los gemelos regresaron a su hogar pero, las chicas se quedaron a dormir.

El cumpleaños de Harriet comenzo con un despertar agitado.

Donde ella fue el centro de atención de la tradicional canción.Hedwig, quien partio en la noche, llego a la hora del desayuno con una paquete y una carta. Harriet sintio un calido sentimientorecorrerla cuando desdoblo la carta y observo la letra de Snape.

La carta era corta y simple. Harriet podia escuchar a Snape  
diciendole las palabras escritas con su voz profunda. El paquete  
era una caja de madera pulida forrada en su interior de una  
extreña tela oscura que resgaurdaba un quit para prepararpociones extenso. Ampolletas con ingredientes de aspecto extraño, dos batidores de plata y uno de crital, una pequeñadaga de plata y unos frasco oscuros.

Neville examino algunas muestras de plantas y silbio  
sorprendido, Hermione y Millecent admiraban la caja con detalle y la señora Longbottom comento que ese era la clase de regaloque un Maestro de Pociones le daria a su pupilo.

Harriet sintio sus mejillas sonrojarse. Que Snape pensara en ella como una  
púpila en su campo era una sensación que la dejaba mareada.

Cuando el desayuno acabo, la señora Longobottom sorprendio a Harriet al decirle que si deseaba ir a visitar la tumba de suspadres estaban con tiempo.

-Yo no... nunca los he visitado, no se donde descansan- dijo  
Harriet timidamente.

-¿Acaso esos parientes tuyos no tuvieron la delicadeza de decirte? ¿Nadie lo a hecho?- dijo la señora Longbottom mientras  
fijaba sus ojos severos en Neville.

-Neville y las chicas me ayudaron a buscar un poco sobre mis padres, pero mis... parientes a ellos no les gusta la magia- defendio Harriet a sus amigos.

-Esos muggles... Albus y sus ideas poco atinadas... Bien, niña  
iremos. Los Potter descanzan en el Valle Godric, donde siempre estan y siempre estaran.- dijo la Señora Longbottom- Es bueno saber que careces de informacion propia de alguien  
que es cabeza de familia a este tiempo, resolveremos eso, por  
supuesto.-

Con eso dicho, todos fueron enviados a cambiarse, Harriet no  
estaba segura de que deberia ponerse para ir a ver a sus  
padres. Sin mencionar el extraño hormigueo en su piel ante la  
espectativa de ver donde descansaban.

-Usa algo sencillo, los menores podemos usar tonos claros en  
estas ocaciones pero nada llamativo- instruyo Millecent cuando vio la mirada perdida de Harriet.

Hermione quien estaba por ponerse un atuendo oscuro, cambio su decicion por unos pantalones de tela lisa crema y una blusa a juego, la tunica de la escuela serviria por ahora.

Harriet busco un vestido azul palido y sus medias blancas.  
La señora Longbottom los hizo tomarse de las manos y fueron jalados en una espiral caotica hasta tocar el suelo duro a las   
afueras de un pintoresco pueblo. Neville estaba verde pero no   
cayo al suelo como las chicas.

-Eso...-

-Aparición- dijo Neville mientras ayudaba a Harriet a ponerse de   
pie.

-Es horrible- dijo Millecent sacudiendo su tunica color verde palido.

-¿Nunca habias hecho aparicion conjunta?- pregunto Neville   
mientras avanzaban hacia el pueblo.

-No, es horrible-

Hermione se detuvo un momento y vomito lo que era la mitada de su desayuno, Millecent se puso verde pero logro mantenerse firme.

-Tranquila Señorita Granger, esto es normal la primera vez- la señora Longbottom ofrecio un pañuelo y desaparecio el   
desperdicio.

En la entrada del pueblo daba la bienvenida un enorme obelisco   
de marmol blanco. Cuando llegaron a unos metros de él, el   
obelisco cambio de forma. Una estatua de un hombre, mujer y   
bebé en brazos vigilaba al pueblo.

-Ellos son...- Hermione parecia estar a punto de llorar.

-Papá y mamá- dijo Harriet acercandose más a la estatua.

Algo en su interior se sintio mal. Esa imagen, parecia falsa. Un   
monumento a los muertos, pero ella estaba viva, ella no estaba   
con ellos... ella fue dejada atras.   
Harriet fruncio el ceño y dejo de admirar la estatua para seguir   
hacia el cementerio. Neville la tomo de la mano y apreto   
dandole apoyo.

El cementerio de Grodic estaba junto a una iglesa de aspecto   
lugrubre. El verano tambien hacia meña en el, las hojas estaban secas y el aroma a tierra seca se impregnaba en ellos.

Las tumbas parecian estar dispuestas por familia. Harriet creyo leer Aboott en una. Hermione pegó un grito cuando encontro una donde se leia.   
Ariana y Kendra Dumbledore.

Harriet matuvo sus ojos fijos en los nombre y el malestar volvio.   
La familia del director estaba aqui, junto a sus padres. El no lo   
menciono, y estaba segura nunca lo haria.

La desconfianza en el hombre aumento, el mago que la aislo   
con esos... muggles, el hombre que la dejo a su suerte, el   
anciano que estaba segura; hizo lo posible para llevarla cerca   
de Quirrell y Voldemort.

-Las familias magicas más antiguas estan aqui. De hecho los Perevell se encuntran enterrados en este cementerio- comento la señora Longbottom- Usted señorita Potter, es decendiente de uno de los hermanos, Ingnotus Perevell.

La señora Longbottom se acerco a una tumba y la limpio   
revelando un estraño grabado y el nombre del antepasado de   
Harriet.

-¿Qué es ese grabado?- pregunto Hermione.

La lineas formaban un triangulo que envolvia una line cruzando   
un circulo.

-El simbolo de las reliquias de la muerte- dijo la Señora   
Longbottom con algo de bulra- Los hermanos Perevell usaban   
el simbolo como suyo, ustedes no sabran sobre ello siendo   
criadas por muggles-

Hermione y Harriet asintieron.

-Puedo prestarles mi copia de Bladde- dijo Neville.

Harriet y los otros avanzaron un poco más hasta llegar a unas   
lapidas de marmol blanco.

"Lily y James Potter.   
El ultimo enemigo a vencer es la muerte."

Harriet se hinco y trazo las lineas con sus dedos.

-Mamá, papá- la voz de Harriet se quebro y los sollozos silenciosos la hicieron temblar.

Neville se hinco junto a ella y paso un brazo por sus hombros.

-Los dos somos hijos de la muerte, Neville. Ellos nos los   
arrebataron- dijo Harriet en un murmullo.- Si el vuelve... juro que me pagara esto-

Neville se tenso un momento antes de apretar su agarre.

-Lo hara, Harriet-

Despues de dejar una corona de flores en las lapidas, todos   
regresaron al Hibernadero y la fiesta de Harriet paso con alegria y alboroto. En esta ocacion todos los Weasley vinieron. Ronald parecia sentirse fuera del lugar pero paso el rato charlando con   
Neville.

Harriet recibio una linda gorra color verde de parte de la señora Weasley, un libro sobre runas y su uso en pociones de parte de Hermione, un conjunto nuevo de tunicas color plateado de Millecent, dulces de parte de los gemelos, además Hagrid le   
hizo llegar una tarta de queso y un libro sobre animales   
magicos.

Harriet sentia que esto era demasiado bueno para ser real, pero no importaba si estaba en una clase de sueño, esperaba nunca depertar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chic@s es necesario que me tome la tarea de revisar la ortografía, así que si se ve alguna palabra mal escrita pido mil disculpas.


	17. Capitulo 17

**El elfo y el callejón.**

El fin de semana después del cumpleaños de Neville y Harriet, las cartas de Howgarts llegaron. Cuatro sobres amarillos con las listas de los útiles.

Harriet parpadeo perpleja al ver la cantidad de libros de un tal Lockarth que se pedían para este año. Ella había leído del hombre en el Profeta y por lo que pudo ver ... parecía ser un farsante. Millecent y Neville estaba de acuerdo con ella, pero Hermione estaba extasiada por el mago. Harriet solo esperaba que la persona que impartiera Defensa no intentara matarla. 

Con las cartas recibidas entonces solo quedaba ir por los útiles. La señora Weasley se puso en contacto con la señora Longbottom y ambas brujas acordaron ir al Callejón Diagon el día siguiente. 

Así que ahora, los cuatro segundos años iban sentados en la parte trasera de lo que era un coche muggle convencional. Neville le informo a las chicas que su abuela solía usar distintos medios de transporte para no ser predecibles. Harriet podía entender eso. 

El Caldero Chorreante tenia el mismo aspecto sombrío que la ultima vez, Tom saludo a la Señora Longbottom pero no se atrevió a hacer el mismo alboroto que hizo el año pasado cuando Harriet fue con Hagrid. 

Los Weasley los esperarían en la entrada al callejón; así que todo el grupo cruzo la pared de ladrillo. O al menos eso debió pasar, porque Harriet fue arrojada de regreso y lo siguiente que supo es que estaba en su habitación en Prive drive.

* * *

-¿Qué ?- Harriet froto sus ojos desorientada.

El colchón bajo ella crujió. Sus ojos verdes enfocaron el horrible papel tapiz del cuarto en Prive Drive. La niña frunció los labios y busco alrededor. Un elfo de aspecto decadente y que sollozaba se encontraba justo al pie de la cama.

-¿Quién eres? ¿por qué estoy aquí?- exigió saber Harriet.

La criatura tembló y retrocedió.

-Lo siento tanto... Harriet Potter, señora- la voz del elfo era chillante- yo soy Dobby... y debo mantenerla a salvo... usted no debe volver... cosas horribles pasaran... usted debe quedarse aquí- 

Harriet abrió los ojos y se puso de pie.

-No sé quien te ordeno esto, pero ahora mismo me iré de aquí- dijo Harriet caminado hacia la puerta. 

El elfo grito y una fuerza desconocida la derrumbo.

-No... señora, por favor. Debe quedarse...-

-Basta. No puedo quedarme aquí. Mis parientes no me quieren aquí, ellos en realidad piensan que estoy con mi amigo Neville. ¿Qué harás? ¿Atarme a la cama y dejarme aquí durante todo el año escolar? ¿qué comeré? ¿Piensas que nadie vendrá a buscarme? Esto es secuestro ¿sabes?-

El elfo sollozo más y se comenzó a golpear contra el suelo diciendo un montón de incoherencias.

-DETENTE- grito Harriet. Pero la criatura no hizo caso.

Desesperada se lanzo sobre ella y la sostuvo con fuerza.

-No te lastimes- 

-Dobby debe... Dobby a secuestrado a Harriet Potter, Dobby a sido malo... -

-Bueno, si no debes secuestrar a las personas ... pero no por eso te vas a golpear- Harriet suspiro y soltó lentamente a la criatura.- Ahora dime. ¿Qué cosas malas van a pasar? ¿Es algo relacionado con Vol... digo con Él?-

Dobby negó haciendo que sus orejas de murciélago golpearan entre ellas.

-No puedo... Dobby no puede decir... si el amo sabe... oh Dobby deberá quemarse las orejas-

Harriet frunció el ceño molesta.

-Dobby. Yo debo regresar... si no lo hago te vas a meter en problemas. ¿Imaginas que sucederá? Ahora, prometo que me mantendré a salvo. Le diré a mi profesor. El cuida de mi, ¿lo conoces? El profesor Snape-

Dobby abrió los ojos en horror.

-Oh... el es malo... es uno de los seguidores del que no debe nombrarse. Dobby lo ha visto en casa de mi amo, el es malo, muy malo...-

-No lo es- Harriet se puso en pie enojada.

-claro que si. El es un creador de pociones oscuro- 

-EL PROFESOR SNAPE ES EL MEJOR HOMBRE. EL ME CUIDA- 

La puerta de su habitación se abrió y Harriet giro asustada pensando que era su tía, pero era Snape, acompañado de McGonagall.

-Potter- los ojos oscuros del hombre se posaron en el elfo antes de que él desapareciera con un grito.

Harriet corrió hacia el hombre y sin pensar mucho en eso lo abrazo. El cuerpo del adulto se tenso un momento antes de dejar salir un bufido.

-Potter- Snape separo a Harriet, dejando sus manos en los hombros de la niña.-¿Qué sucedió? -

Harriet soltó al hombre algo abochornada y lanzó una mirada a McGonagall que parecía querer reír.

-Lo siento, señor- comenzó Harriet- Es... yo estaba con Neville y... la pared se sello y luego estaba aquí con ese elfo... dijo que no debía volver... que cosas malas iban a pasar-

-¿Qué cosas? - McGonagall se adelanto los ojos de la mujer recorrieron la habitación y frunció los labios molesta.

-No dijo- Harriet frunció el ceño al darse cuenta de algo -¿Como supo donde estaba?-

-Tu collar- dijo Snape simplemente.- Profesora creo que debe enviar un patronus a la señora Longbottom- 

Harriet recordó el collar de plata que Snape le regalo. 

-Augusta llamo por floo a Howgarts cuando desapareció, Severus la localizo por medio del collar- explico McGonagall mientras lanzaba un hechizo de color plateado en forma de gato, le hablo al animal y este desapareció. 

-Oh.. -

-Ahora vamos- ordeno Snape.

Harriet asintió y camino detrás de los profesores. La casa de los Dursley parecía vacía, pero cuando llegó al rellano, Harriet vio a Petunia en estado alterado. Los dos adulto pasaron por su lado sin decir palabra, Harriet solo siguió su ejemplo y salieron del numero cuatro sin decir nada. 

Caminaron hacia la casa de la señora Figg, quien se encontraba fuera de su umbral. La mujer los hizo pasar y desde ahí tomaron la Red floo. Harriet fue llevada por Snape.

* * *

* * *

Harriet fue conducida por Snape atravez del Callejón, la presencia del hombre era suficiente para alejar a otros.

-La estarán esperando en el caldero, por ahora compraremos lo que necesita y la llevare de vuelta- informo Snape.

Harriet asintió y saco su lista de su cartera.

-¿Profesor usted sabe quien encargo todo ese albastro sobre Lockarth?- pregunto Harriet

Snape pareció haber tragado un limón y después sonrió burlonamente.

-El mismo autor-

Harriet detuvo su andar esperando que fuera una broma, pero Snape no bromeaba.

-Oh no. ¿En que pensaba el director?. No aprenderemos nada- se quejó Harriet

Snape quien se detuvo unos pasos adelante se burló de la cara de angustia de la niña.

-No debe preocuparse por eso. Arme grupos de estudio para contrarrestar las deficiencias que abra con el nuevo profesor-

Harriet sonrió.

-Usted es genial. Piensa en todo- dijo la niña ligeramente reanudando su caminó - cuando se mayor deseo ser igual que usted-

Harriet se perdió el leve titubeo de Snape ante sus palabras. Pero el hombre siendo quien era se recuperó.

-Ya veremos-

Las compras fueron tranquilas. Harriet obtuvo un caldero extra para pociones mas complicadas. Snape le dijo que quizas le daria algunas tutorias en esa materia.

El último lugar al que llegaron fue la librería. Para sorpresa de Harriet los Weasley y la señora Longbottom junto a sus amigos estaban aún en el lugar.

Por supuesto más temprano que tarde, Harriet hubiera deseado nunca llegar al local.


	18. Capítulo 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ho! Saben he estado leyendo los hermosos comentarios que han dejado y les dire una cosa ¡Gracias!.  
> Realmente si vieran la sonrisa boba que pongo cuando leo todas esas cosas lindas, me doy asco yo misma de lo cursi que sueno y me veo. Pero bueno, no los entretengo más...

**Gryffindor + auto volador = desastre.**

Harriet se mantuvo un paso detrás de su profesor. Más adelante el siempre peinado Lucius Malfoy y el siempre amable Arthur Weasley se enfrentaban como muggles.

La señora Weasley chillaba a su marido, mientras los gemelos le daban consejos.  
Los ojos de Harriet se detuvieron en el chico pálido a unos pasos de la entrada de la librería. Cuando los ojos grises de Draco se encontraron con los de Harriet un leve rubor cubrió su rostro.

Hagrid, quien pasaba por ahí, fue quien los separó.

El señor Weasley y Malfoy intercambiaron algunas palabras antes de que el rubio se fuera con su hijo. Neville vio a Harriet antes de que los demás lo hicieran y se adelantó hasta ella.

Cuando el chico iba a hablar, de la tienda salió un hombre vestido con túnicas modernas y llamativas.

-Harriet Potter- exclamó llamando la atención de todos.

El hombre, rubio y sonriente, la tomó de las manos e intentó alejarla pero unas manos delgadas y pálidas la tomaron del hombro y la alejaron del rubio sonriente.

-Le recomiendo que mantenga su distancia, Lockarth- dijo la voz suave de Snape.

El hombre sonriente vaciló para después erguirse.

-Vamos, vamos. Seguro que sabe quien soy, solo una foto con la señorita Potter- dijo el rubio riendo.

Harriet noto como la señora Weasley y Hermione suspiraban.

El rubio intentó hacerse con Harriet de nuevo pero Snape la colocó tras de él. La señora Longbottom ya estaba a su lado y mantenía una mano dentro de su abrigo.

-Usted sabrá quién soy yo sino se aleja- amenazó Snape en susurro tan bajo que parecía una serpiente apunto de morder.

-Vamos, hombre. Una foto no hará daño...-

-No quiero fotos con usted- dijo Harriet por lo alto.

Varias mujeres cercanas de la escena a si como lo que parecía ser un periodista ahogaron un jadeo.

\- Soy una niña. Tomarme fotos para publicidad no es muy ético ¿no creé? -

Las personas murmuron.

-Vamos, Señorita Potter- indicó la señora Longbottom- sus libros están listos-

Harriet asintió y el grupo caminó unido hasta el Caldero. Snape no se apartó de Harriet hasta que estuvo dentro del auto muggle de la señora Longbottom.

* * *

* * *

El 1 de septiembre llegó. Los baúles estaban hechos, las lechuza de Harriet y el Búho de Millecent en sus jaulas, Trevor adherido a Neville con un hechizo.

La señora Longbottom los levantó temprano y desayunaron huevos con tocino y leche fresca. Para las 10:00 todos estaban de nuevo en la parte trasera del auto muggle, los baúles reducidos en el maletero y las jaulas con sus dueños.

Hedwig se mantuvo en relativa calma pero Ergo, el Búho de Millecent, tuvo que ser dormido.

El tío Algi y la señora Longbottom consiguieron unos carritos para acomodar los baúles. Con todo listo los chicos avanzaron por el andén.

Cuando llegaron a la plataforma se toparon con los señores Weasley y sus dos pequeños hijos; Ronald y Ginevra.

-Augusta, querida- saludó la señora Weasley.

-Molly-

-Estabas por terminar aquí- dijo el señor Weasley estrechando la mano del tío Algi y de la señora Longbottom.

\- Quizás sea adecuado pasar en grupos- comentó la señora Longbottom observando alrededor.

-Buena idea- dijo Molly.

\- Primero su hija, Millecent y Hermione - dijo el Tío Algi.- Augusta y Molly después-

La mujer asintió. Las tres niñas pasaron por el muro, Hermione tomó la mano de Ginny y le sonrió cuándo corrieron hasta el portal. Las señoras pasaron después.

-Ve Algi, yo me encargo de este lote- dijo el señor Weasley.

Cuando el hombre cruzó el señor Weasley hizo una señal para que pasaran, perro cuando Harriet quiso cruzar, la pared se volvió sólida y terminó golpeándose con ella.

-¿Qué sucede? - preguntó Neville ayudándole a ponerse en pie.

-No sé-

El señor Weasley tocó el muro y con disimulo sacó su varita murmurando.

-Papá- Ronald tenía una expresión de angustia mientras leía la hora en el enorme reloj de la estación, en unos minutos el tren partiría.

-Está sellada. Ésto es muy extraño- dijo el señor Weasley observando alrededor- vamos, llamamos la atención-

El grupo siguió al señor Weasley hasta el estacionamiento hasta un Angeline azul.

\- Debo informar de esto- comentó el hombre - pero aquí hay muchos muggles, bien. Primero veremos como llegar a Howgarts-

-Porque no vamos en el auto- dijo Ronald.

Harriet observó al auto y dudo que pudiera llegar hasta Escocia.

\- No creo que sea bueno idea, Ron-

-Pero tiene ese botón de invisibilidad- dijo el pelirrojo.

-Fred y George lo usaron ¿no?- dijo el señor Weasley entrecerrando los ojos.

Ronald se puso colorado y negó.

-Hnm- el señor Weasley observó el auto un momento antes de asentir- Vamos, todos sus baúles adentro-

Harriet y Neville se miraron nervioso pero hicieron lo pedido.

* * *

* * *

Esto era una mala idea. Una muy mala idea. El viaje en el auto, VOLADOR, del señor Weasley comenzó tranquilo pero ahora que llegaron al castillo. El cacharro parecía apuntó de apagarse.

Harriet y Neville estaban tomados de la mano en el asiento trasero, rezando a todas las deidades, mientras Ronald gritaba y el señor Weasley lanzaba hechizos de amortiguación y levitación.

Cuando Harriet vio uno de los muros externos acercarse cada vez más abrazo a Neville y cerró los ojos.

El auto dio un giro y se extrañaron en un enorme árbol.

-Oh no- aulló el señor Weasley.

Las ramas crujieron y golpearon al auto.

Ronald se iba a quedar afonico de tanto gritar.

\- Abajo, chicos, ahora- rugió el señor Weasley.

Neville tiro de Harriet hacía abajo y la cubrió con su cuerpo cuando otra rama arremetió. El señor Weasley presión un botón oculto y el auto dio una explosión haciéndolo salir disparado hacia adelante.

Harriet no se movió hasta que el auto dejó de moverse. Las puertas se abrieron y todos salieron expulsados. Baúles, jaulas y pasajeros.

El Angeline dio un rugido y escapó al bosque.

\- Oye vuelve- gritaron los Weasley.

Harriet bufó sacudiendo su túnica.

-Gryffindors- dijo la niña tomando su jaula.

\- Si no te gustamos, no hubieras venido con nosotros - dijo Ronald con las orejas rojas.

Harriet vio la varita del niño en su mano partida en dos. El pelirrojo la ocultó pero su padre la tomó componiendo una mueca

-no seas grosero, Ron-

-Pero...-

-Potter- la voz de Snape la hizo voltearse de inmediato.

El profesor venía acompañado de la señora Weasley y Longbottom.

-Arthur, ¿Qué pasó?-

\- Yo...bueno el muro se selló y...-

La señora Weasley analizó a su esposo, hijo y la varita rota.

-¿USASTE EL AUTO?-   
Harriet retrocedió ante el grito de la mujer. Snape compuso una mueca y acercó a Harriet hacia él.

-¡¿EN QUE ESTABAS PENSANDO ARTHUR WILLIAM WEASLEY?! PUDIERON HABERLOS VISTO, O MUERTO. -

-Molly tranquila, nadie nos vio... Además el auto funcionó bien todo el trayecto-

-Si lo hizo ¿por qué están en esas pintas?- susurro la señora Weasley. Ronald retrocedió unos pasos y se escabullo hasta Neville quien estaba con su abuela.

-Bueno querida...-

-Tu y yo hablaremos de esto en casa. Por ahora llevemos a los niños a la enfermería y hablemos con Dumbledore sobre el muro.- dijo la señora Weasley dándose la vuelta y tomando a Ronald de la mano.

* * *

En cuanto entraron en la enfermería Snape la hizo sentarse en una camilla y no moverse. Neville se sentó en una junto a ella. La señora Pomfrey comenzó con Ronald quien tenía varias cortadas en el rostro.

Cuando estuvo listo siguió con Neville y Harriet.

-Veo que siguió la dieta- comentó la enferma cuando leyó el pergamino de diagnóstico.

-El profesor hablo con mis tíos así que no hubo mucho problema- dijo Harriet.

-Bien. Debe seguir con las rutinas. Correr alrededor del campo de Quidditch sería apropiado-

-Si, señora-

-Ustedes están bien. Llamaré a un elfo por algo de comida- concluyó la enfermera.

-Vamos Arthur debemos hablar con Dumbledore- dijo la señora Weasley.

La señora Longbottom intercambio unas palabras con su nieto y se retiró junto a los Weasley.

Snape fue el único que se quedó atrás y no se movió de la silla que conjuro hasta que Harriet se terminara toda la cena.

-Vamos - dijo el hombre cuando McGonagall llegó y se hizo cargó de sus dos estudiantes.

Harriet camino detrás de Snape, quién parecía molesto. La niña mordió su labio nerviosa antes de hablar.

-¿Señor?, lo siento-

Snape se detuvo y volteo hacia ella.

-¿Por qué se disculpá? - comenzó Snape- ¿usted fue el adulto a quien se le ocurrió usar un auto modificado como medio de transporte? -

Harriet negó efusivamente.

-Entonces no veo porqué se disculpa- dijo Snape- la culpa de esto es de ese Gryffindor cabeza hueca-

Harriet sonrió tímidamente.

-El señor Weasley no es tan malo, un poco descuidado. Pero usted sabe... Gryffindor - dijo Harriet jugando con su manga.

Snape sonrió burlón.

-Vamos, Potter. Nagini te esperá y si quiere hablar con ella unos minutos debemos llegar a la Sala Común-

Harriet sonrió y asintió.


	19. Capítulo 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Actualización doble porque los amo.

**Un nuevo arregló.**

Nagini estaba ansiosa cuando Harriet entró en las habitaciones de Snape. La enorme serpiente se deslizó hasta ella y la envolvió en una bizarra versión de un abrazo.

«te vi en ese artefacto muggle. Niña Insensata»

Harriet se sonrojo ante el regaño.

«no fue mi culpa... La plataforma fue cerrada y el señor Weasley nos trajo en su auto»

Nagini seseo molesta.

«mordere a ese hombre como vuelva a ponerte en peligro »

Harriet abrazo a la enorme serpiente y la tranquilizó antes de contarle sobre su verano y el elfo llamado Dobby.

Después de diez minutos, Snape la llevó por la puerta de su despacho hasta la sala común.

Millecent aun estaba despierta cuando entro y no la dejó dormir hasta que le contó todo lo sucedido. Harriet le aseguro que estaba bien y que el único daño fue recibido por la varita de Ronald Weasley.

Esa noche Harriet soño con árboles salvajes.

* * *

* * *

Cuando Millecent y Harriet entraron al comedor la mañana siguiente los gemelos Weasley la abordaron con su efusividad usual. Acusandola de no invitarlos en su aventura, Harriet río de buena gana ante las travesuras del par y después de que la hicieron jurar hacerlos participe de una de sus travesías la dejaron ir a desayunar.

El profesor Snape se veía más gris de lo normal y Harriet sospechaba que tenía relación con cierto hombre rubio que se encontraba sentado en la mesa de profesores.

Cuando los horarios estuvieron entregados Millecent y Harriet partieron a su primeras clase.

* * *

Harriet deseo lanzar a Nagini contra el idiota profesor de DCAO. Primero la retrasaba de entrar a una de sus clases, luego va y grita que ella regalaba fotos autografiadas, solo porque un chico Gryffindor de primer año le pidió una foto. Y ahora deja libre duendecillos, Neville casi fue colgado y Ronald Weasley termino en la enfermería mordido.

¿En qué pensaba el director?

El profesor Snape por su parte había ordenado comenzar con las lecciones de DCAO en la sala común y además le informo a Harriet que debía ir todos los sábados después del almuerzo a su oficina.

Ahora Millecent y ella estaban sentadas en un sillón junto a la chimenea leyendo. Los ensayos estaban en orden, así que tenían tiempo para dedicarse a otras cosas.

-Le dije a mi padre que debía comprarme una buena escoba- la voz de Malfoy llegó a ellas, cuando el chico acompañado por sus guardaespaldas y Pansy entraron a la Sala Común.

-¿Estás seguro que vas a quedar?- preguntó Gregori.

-Claro que lo haré, mi padre se asegurará de éso -

Harriet bufó ante eso, mientras pasaba la página de su libro.

-¿Qué tienes, Potter? A caso no deberías estar con ese idiota de Longbottom - dijo Malfoy parándose detrás del sofá donde estaba sentada Harriet.

-A diferencia de tí, no necesito estar rodeada de un séquito.- contesto Harriet tranquilamente.

-Oh, pensé que te habías desecho de ese idiota. Sabes deberías tener cuidado, juntarte con traidores de sangre no te traera nada bueno-

Pansy se rió como la niña tonta que era ante las palabras del rubio. Harriet sintió deseos de golpear a Malfoy pero los contuvo y en su lugar atacó la vanidad del chico:

\- sabés Malfoy, Neville será un "traidor" como dices, pero al menos no usa a "papi" para conseguir un puesto en el equipo de Quidditch. Supongo que la razón es porque por ti sólo no lo conseguirías.-

  
Harriet se levantó y enfrentó al chico, quien se volvió de un pálido rosa.

-Te crees muy buena ¿no?. Yo te ganaría sin esfuerzo. Haz la prueba, Potter. Tu y yo, sin ayuda de padre y verás-

-¿Qué gano yo con eso?- preguntó Harriet sonriendo.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que me ganarás? -

-Bien, Malfoy. Cuando te gané, tu tendrás que hacer TODO lo que te diga el resto del año-

Malfoy se sonrojó de nuevo antes de aceptar.

-Cuando yo te gane, Potter. Serás quien siga las órdenes-

Con eso dicho, Malfoy y su séquito se fueron a un rincón de la Sala Común. Los que estaban ahí comenzaron s murmurar ante la apuesta.

-Harriet... -

-Debería pedir una escoba. ¿Tienes esos folletos, Millecent? -

Millecent suspiró y sacudió la cabeza con resignación.

-A veces eres demasiado Gryffindor -

* * *

* * *

Harriet se preguntaba por que Snape le había pedido ir a la oficina del Director después de la cena.

No creía que fuera por la apuesta hecha con Malfoy. Recordó las caras de Neville y Hermione cuando les dijo. Fue lo más gracioso que había visto.

Las pruebas serían mañana y su escoba, una nimbus 2000, llegó ayer. Fue emocionate cuando la probó, los gemelos Weasley le habían pedido usarla en el tiempo libre y ambos chicos concluyeron que este año no ganarían la copa.

Harriet llegó ante la gárgola que vigilaba la oficina del Director, el profesor Snape estaba ahí y ambos subieron en silencio  
Aunque la niña sintió que el hombre parecía tensó.

Snape toco y la puerta se abrió. Dentro se encontraba la profesora McGonagall y el director. Después de los saludos, Harriet se sentó en una silla frente al escritorio.

-Querida, te preguntarás el motivo por el que estás aquí- comenzó el director, Snape quien estaba sentado junto a ella compuso una mueca pero no dijo nada.

-Si, señor-

-recordarás los arreglos para tu vivienda hechos este verano. Estos fueron, por decirlo de alguna manera, un experimento. - El Director sonrió ante el bufido de Snape.- los resultados obtenidos nos han beneficiado y por ello hemos discutido sobre tus arreglos de vivienda a partir de ahora-

-¿Qué significa eso, señor?- dijo Harriet confundida y algo aprensiva.

-Lo que el Director quiere decir, Señorita Potter, es que usted ya no tendrá que vivir con esos... Muggles - intervino McGonagall.

Harriet parpadeo y volteo por confirmación hacia su profesor quien asintió.

-¿Entonces quién...? -

-Bien, querida. Hemos discutido las opciones pero queremos saber tu opinión sobre este asunto...-

-El profesor Snape - dijo Harriet sin pensar. Cuando se dio cuenta de lo dicho, Harriet tapó su boca avergonzada.

El director en cambio sonrió con sus ojos brillantes y enfoco su mirada en un Snape pálido y rígido.

-Bien, muchacho. La Señorita Potter no pone objeciones ante ese acomodo- dijo el Director tranquilamente.

Harriet observó de reojo a su profesor y comenzó a jugar con sus mangas.

-Bien. Las cosas serán arreglados en unos días. Por supuesto, querida esto no debe saberse más allá de nosotros y usted debe pasar una semana con sus parientes en verano. Pero en Navidad usted firmara para ir a casa, para que el profesor Snape y usted se instalen-

Harriet asintió y fue despedida. Antes de irse dio una última mirada a Snape quien le asintió y pido ir a su despacho.


	20. Capítulo 20

**Buscador.**

Las pruebas del equipo de Quidditch se hicieron después del desayuno. El capitán, Marcus Flint junto al equipo esperaban en el campo.

Solo un puñado de chicos estaban haciendo la prueba. Todos mayores a Harriet y Draco.

Millecent estaba en las gradas esperando. Algunos chicos se burlaron de Harriet al verla, pero ella no prestó atención.

-Muy bien, quiero verlos dar una vuelta alrededor - Ordenó Flint.

Draco sonrió burlón montando su nimbus 2001. Harriet y el resto despegaron.

-Malfoy dije dar una vuelta, no hacer una carrera- la voz de Flint se escuchó en el estadio haciendo parar a todos.

Draco se sonrojó hasta el cabello y se detuvo en medio vuelo.

-Quiero verlos volar, vamos-

Las pruebas se desarrollaron con algunas quejas de aquellos que eran descartados. Harriet y Draco lograron quedar en los cuatro últimos.

Flint entonces sacó unas pequeñas pelotas y los probó por separado.

-Bien Malix y Lorette debo decir que ser superados por dos novatos es vergonzoso pero bueno, salgan de mi campo- El equipo se rió ante éso mientras los dos chicos de quinto salían maldiciendo.

-Ahora, ustedes dos.- Flint los estudio con sus pequeños ojos astutos.- ¿Qué haré? -

Uno de los golpeadores se acercó y murmuró algo en el oído de Flint a lo que el chico asintió y sonrió.

-Bien, novatos. Ustedes tendrá que esquivarnos mientras van detrás de esta pelota- dijo Flint mostrando una pelota del tamaño de un galeón. - Reglas: solo esquivar y tomar-

Harriet asintió y montó. Con todos en el aire Flint tiró la pelota y ambos niños salieron tras ella. El equipo fue tras ellos. La escoba de Draco era mejor que la suya, pero ella tenía experiencia en esquivar ataques (quien diría que agradecería a Dudley).

La pelota estaba casi entre sus dedos cuando sintió el tirón de su capa, su escoba se sacudió y Harriet vio a Draco pasarla y tomar la pelota.

Draco sonrió victorioso y bajaron al campo.

\- muy bien, Malfoy- comenzó Flint apoyándose en su escoba con el equipo detrás de él.

Harriet suspiro resignada. Pero se mantuvo tranquila.

-Tomaste la pelota. Así que ahora, Potter eres nuestra buscadora oficial, Malfoy estás en reserva- dijo Flint con una sonrisa divertida ante la cara indignada de Malfoy

-¿Qué? Pero, yo la tomé - exclamó Draco con los puños cerrados.

-Lo hiciste. Pero no seguiste mi orden, aun cuando estoy a favor de usar cualquier método para ganar no quiero en mi equipo aun niño idiota que no me escucha- dijo Flint mostrando una mirada severa- y tú Malfoy no escuchas-

-Pero... Le diré a mí padre sobre esto- amenazó Malfoy.

Harriet hizo una mueca cuando Flint tomó a Draco por su tunica.

\- Me importa un bledo tu padre. Yo soy el capitán del equipo y si no quieres quedarte sin el puesto de reserva mantendrás tu boca cerrada-

Con eso dicho soltó a Malfoy y se giró para ver a Harriet

-Potter te quiero aquí mañana a las 8am. Dormiras a una hora adecuada y cumplirás con los deberes si no saldrás de aquí- con eso dicho Flint y el resto salió del campo.

Harriet mantuvo sus ojos en Draco solo un momento antes de salir rumbo a las duchas.

* * *

* * *

-Le ganaste a Malfoy- Neville y Harriet estaban en la orilla del lago viendo al calamar.

-Si. Pero es secreto, ya sabes- dijo Harriet

Neville hizo la seña de cerrar sus labios y Harriet río ligeramente

-¿Y que vas a pedirle al rubio arrogante? - Pregunto Neville sacando unos caramelos de su bolsillo y dándole uno a Harriet.

-No sé. Ya veré, dejaré que se le pase el berrinche- Harriet sonrió divertida recordando la cara de Malfoy.

Neville y ella bromearon un rato más antes de regresar al castillo y cenar.

La cena fue el suceso tranquilo de siempre, Harriet conversó con Millecent y cuando llegó la hora avanzaron a la sala común.

-Potter- la voz de Draco las hizo detenerse, el niño venía sólo con una expresión de seriedad en su rostro.

-¿Si?- preguntó Harriet ladeando su cabeza. Draco la fulmino con la mirada pero terminó de acercarse.

-Ganaste, así que dime que debo hacer- las palabras salieron bruscas.

Harriet sonrió ligeramente:

-¿Tienes prisa por ser mi esclavo?-

Draco frunció el ceño y bufó:

-Soy un Malfoy, los Malfoy cumplen su palabra- dijo Draco solemne.

Harriet río ligeramente y se inclinó levemente haciendo que el rubio se sonrojara

-Muy bien, Lord Malfoy. Aún no tengo algo que puedas hacer por mí así que disfruta tu tiempo libre-

Draco se sonrojó aún más y Harriet se volvió a Millecent quien parecía contener la risa.

-Vamos Milli, tengo que ir con el Profesor antes de dormir-

Harriet avanzó junto a su amiga sin darse cuenta de que Draco Malfoy la seguía con la mirada maldiciendo por hacerlo sentir como un idiota

* * *

* * *

Nagini la felicito cuando entró a las habitaciones de Snape. La serpiente se enrosco en ella y la mantuvo cerca durante la hora que Harriet estuvo con Snape hablando sobre las diversas formas de repeler a los doxy. El profesor le enseñará a preparar el repelente y el antídoto del veneno de las criaturas.

-El señor Flint me informa de sus esperanzas en sus habilidades - dijo Snape antes de que Harriet tuviera que volver a la Sala Común.- No dudo en sus habilidades pero debo advertirle que si su desempeño académico se ve afectado, no dudare en retirarla del equipo-

Harriet asintió seriamente.

-No será así, señor. Lo prometo-

-Bien, mañana comenzara con su entrenamiento por lo que espero descanse. Cuando acabé venga a mi oficina-

Harriet se despidió.

Esa noche soñó con pelotas de pin pong que le daban órdenes a Draco.


	21. Capitulo 21

**Enemigos del Heredero...**

La noticia del nuevo buscador del equipo de Slytherin era un secreto. Así que todos los Slytherin lo sabían a la hora del desayuno de la mañana siguiente de las pruebas. Harriet y Millecent bajaron al comedor temprano para después dirigirse al campo de Quidditch.

Como Harriet era la única mujer en el equipo tenía todo el lado izquierdo de las duchas para ella sola. Cuando estuvieron listos salieron al campo de Quidditch.

Harriet vio en las gradas a Millecent y a un chico con cámara.  
El equipo de Gryffindor también estaba en el campo.

-Los Gryfftontos- escucho decir a Draco.

-¡No puedo creerlo! -grito un chico alto indignado-. ¡He reservado el campo para hoy!-

Los gemelos Weasley venían detrás del chico quien le gritó a Flint.

Marcus Flint aún era más corpulento que el chico.

-Hay bastante sitio para todos, Wood. - contesto Flint con burla.

El resto de los Gryffindor se acercaron encarando al equipo Slytherin. Harriet y Draco estaban en la retaguardia.

-¡Pero yo he reservado el campo! -dijo Wood, escupiendo la rabia-. ¡Lo he reservado! -

-¡Ah! -dijo Flint-, pero nosotros traemos una hoja firmada por el profesor Snape.

«Yo, el profesor S. Snape, concedo permiso al equipo de Slytherin para entrenar hoy en el campo de quidditch debido a su necesidad de dar entrenamiento al nuevo   
buscador.»

-¿Tenéis un buscador nuevo? -preguntó Wood, preocupado-. ¿Quién es? -

Flint sonrió con todos sus dientes.

-¡Potter! - Llamó Flint. Harriet fue llevada adelante del equipo y pudo ver mejor a los Gryffindor.

La niña saludo algo tímida a los gemelos quienes suspiraron resignados.

-¿Harriet Potter? - Dijo Wood manteniendo sus ojos fijos en Harriet quien se sentía enrojecer cada vez más.

* * *

La noticia de que Harriet Potter sería la nueva Buscadora del equipo de Slytherin se regó por todo el colegio en menos de un día. Flint había indicado a todos las serpientes mantener vigilada a Harriet. Incluso le "sugirió" mantener distancia con sus amigos Gryffindor, por supuesto, Harriet no hizo caso a tal sugerencia.

Así que con las lecciones extras con el profesor Snape, sus clases normales y las prácticas de Quidditch, Harriet de repente se vio a finales de Octubre.

Ese fin de semana Harriet y sus amigos decidieron visitar a Hagrid. Así que después del desayuno bajaron rumbo a la choza del enorme hombre.

Llamaron a la puerta. Hagrid apareció inmediatamente, con aspecto de estar de mal humor, pero se le iluminó la cara cuando vio de quién se trataba.

-Me estaba preguntando cuándo vendríais a verme... Entrad, entrad. Creía que sería el profesor Lockhart- saludó el hombre.

Hagrid estaba ocupado preparando un té. Fang, su perro jabalinero, llenaba a Neville de babas.

-¿Qué quería Lockhart, Hagrid?-preguntó Harriet.

-Enseñarme cómo me puedo librar de los duendes del pozo -gruñó Hagrid,   
quitando de la mesa limpia un gallo a medio pelar y poniendo en su lugar la tetera-Como si no lo supiera. Y también hablaba sobre una banshee a la que venció. Si en todo eso hay una palabra de cierto, me como la tetera.-

Era muy raro que Hagrid criticara a un profesor de Hogwarts, y Harriet lo miró sorprendido. Hermione, sin embargo, dijo en voz algo más alta de lo normal:

-Creo que son injustos. Obviamente, el profesor Dumbledore ha juzgado que era el mejor para el puesto y...-

-Era el único para el puesto -repuso Hagrid, ofreciéndoles un plato de caramelos de café con leche, Millecent negó amablemente, mientras Harriet tomaba unos pocos.- Y quiero decir el único. Es muy difícil encontrar profesores que den Artes Oscuras, porque a nadie le hace mucha gracia. Da la impresión de que la asignatura está maldita. Ningún profesor ha durado mucho. Decidme -preguntó Hagrid, mirando a Harriet- ¿Cómo te ha ido en el equipo, Harriet?-

La conversación se dirigió a las expectativas del próximo juego. Cuando llegó la hora de la cena Hagrid los acompaño de regreso al Castillo.

* * *

* * *

Harriet agradecía que el Profesor Snape cancelará los entrenamientos. Las tormentas sólo empeoraron y Harriet veía a los Gryffindor volver del Campo empapados. Había escuchado a los gemelos quejarse de eso.

Una tarde un par de días antes de Halloween, Harriet se encontraba caminando por un corredor desierto cuando se encontró con una chica menuda de cabellos casi blancos y ojos azules enormes. Por un momento pensó que era el fantasma de alguien, pero al acercarse se dio cuenta que la niña estaba empapada y descalza.

-Hola ¿estás bien?- pregunto Harriet al acercarse.

La niña, quien era una Ravenclaw, parpadeo confundida como si Harriet hubiera hablado en otro idioma.

-Oh... Sí, sólo buscaba mis zapatos- dijo la niña con voz soñadora.- los torsopolos se llevaron otro par, este me gusta mucho -

Harriet frunció el ceño. Nunca había oído hablar de esos torsopolos. Cuando iba a preguntar sobre ellos, un par de Ravenclaws mayores pasaron y se rieron de la niña llamándola "Lunática Lovegood" y empujándola.

-¡Hey! Ustedes, eso no es muy amable- grito Harriet haciéndolos detener.

-No te metas Potter- dijo una chica de facciones puntiagudas.

-Es de su Casa y es menor- dijo Harriet levantó la barbilla- se supone que ustedes son listos-

-Mira, Serpiente. El hecho de que seas La Niña que Vivió no significa que te metas en todo- dijo el otro Ravenclaw.

La niña, Lovegood, tomo de la manga a Harriet cuando está alzó su varita.

Los pasos de alguien acercándose alertó a los mayores. Snape dobló en una esquina y observó la escena con una ceja levantada.

-¿Qué pasa aquí? - Cuestionó el hombre con su voz sedosa.

-Nada- digieron los dos Ravenclaws.

-¿Nada? Bien, entonces desaparezcan- Ordeno el hombre.

Harriet esperó a que los dos Ravenclaw se fueran para hablar:

-Ellos insultaron y empujaron a Lovegood -

Snape asintió y alzó su varita y secó a la niña.

-Oh, gracias, profesor- dijo la niña como si no hubiera sucedido nada. - Ese hechizo es muy útil-

-Potter vaya a su Sala Común, pronto será la cena- dijo Snape.

-Quería ayudarla a encontrar sus zapatos, señor- dijo Harriet.

-Esos es muy amable, Harriet Potter. Pero ya los encontraré-

-Pero...-

-Potter vaya a la Sala Común. Yo ayudare a la señorita Lovegood- intervino Snape- y no olvide que debe revisar su proyecto-

Harriet dudo un momento antes de asentir. Nagini quería hablar con ella al parecer y no quería dejarla esperando.

-Está bien. Nos vemos, Lovegood- se despidió Harriet dejando al profesor y la niña de cabellos blancos.

* * *

Harriet entró al aula de Pociones y empujó el muro detrás del escritorio  
El profesor Snape había modificado las salas de sus habitaciones privadas para que Harriet pudiera acceder a ellas desde el despacho del hombre con tal sólo empujar un poco de su magia.

La niña de cabello alborotado fue recibida por una serpiente que la envolvío en una especie de abrazó, como lo haría una madre con su hija.

" _Bienvenida pequeña"_

_"Hola Nagini. El profesor dijo que deseas hablar conmigo"_

Nagini soltó a la niña y ambas se instalaron en el sofá frente a la chimenea.

_"Últimamente he escuchado algo poderoso en las entrañas del castillo."_

_"¿poderoso? ¿Es peligroso?_

Nagini olfateo el cabello de la niña antes de contestar.

_"Aquellos con poder son siempre peligrosos, Pequeña. Pero ésto suena ancestral y sabio, deseo saber que es"_

_"Ten cuidado. No deseo que te suceda algo malo"_

_"Lo tendré, pequeña. Cuando sepa de que se trata hablaremos sobre eso"_

* * *

* * *

Halloween llego. Y con ello el sentimiento de nostalgia. Harriet sabía que era tonto de su parte sentirse así, después de todo no recordaba a sus padres. El único vistazo que tuvo fue en el espejo y en esas fotografías que Hagrid juntó para ella.

Aún así sentía ese anhelo. Familia. Claro ahora tenía al Profesor pero sentía que el hombre solo se vio obligado a tomarla bajo su cargó. Por supuesto, Snape no era comos sus parientes; el profesor se aseguraba de que Harriet se alimentara y descansará correctamente, pasa parte de su tiempo libre con ella e incluso tenía su propia habitación en los aposento del hombre.

Con esos pensamientos Harriet pasó el resto del día en compañía de sus amigos. Neville estaba realmente emocionado por las mandrágoras con las que trabajaban en el invernadero, Millecent y Hermione discutían sobre el profesor Lockhart ( Hermione aun defendía al inepto hombre) Harriet dividía su atención entre sus amigos.

Una hora antes de la cena entraron al castillo a prepararse. Neville había sido invitado al "Cumpleaños de Muerte" del fantasma de Gryffindor, así que las chicas accedieron a ir.

Harriet le habia informado al profesor Snape, quién le enseñó un hechizo de calefacción para sus ropas y le aconsejó llevar sus propios alimentos. Así que el grupo de segundos se dirigió a una de las mazmorras abandonadas con hechizos en funcionamiento y aperitivos.

* * *

-Está fue la primera y última vez que asistió a algo así - se quejó Millecent cuando caminaban rumbo a su Sala Común.

Harriet río ligeramente ante la cara de horror de su amiga.

-Bueno fue educativo- comentó Hermione - aunque espero que Myrtle no inunde los baños de nuevo-

-Ella lo hará- dijo Harriet - siempre lo hace-

-Bien, al menos dejamos a Sir Nicolas con una buena imagen- agregó Neville.

Estaban a punto de llegar a la entrada de Slytherin cuando Harriet escucho el seseo. Por un momento pensó que era Nagini pero este sonido se escuchaba más viejo... Melancólico y hambriento.

" _... Desgarrar... Despedazar... Matar..."_

Harriet se detuvo abrupta mente ocasionando que sus amigos se asustaran.

-¿Harriet esta todo bien? - Pregunto Neville.

-No se muevan- Ordeno Harriet.

"¿hola? ¿Quien eres? ¿Estás hambriento? "

Millecent y Hermione dieron un respingo al oírla pero Harriet las ignoró.

_"Matar...desgarrar"_

Harriet salió corriendo persiguiendo la voz.

" _Espera, no...detente"_

Delante de ellos, algo brillaba en el muro. Se aproximaron, despacio, intentando ver en la oscuridad con los ojos entornados. En el espacio entre dos ventanas, brillando a la luz que arrojaban las antorchas, había en el muro unas palabras pintadas de más de un palmo de altura. 

LA CÁMARA DE LOS SECRETOS HA SIDO ABIERTA. TEMED, ENEMIGOS DEL HEREDERO.


	22. Capítulo 22

**Un plan distinto**

Harriet mantenía su atención fija en la gata del celador, los cuerpos de sus amigos la rodeaban.

La señora Norris, fue colgada en una de las horquillas a lado de la inscripción del muro. Los profesores McGonagall, Snape y Dumbledore llegaron poco después que los alumnos. Ahora se encontraba en el despacho de Lockhart donde Dumbledore dejó a la Señora Norris sobre la pulida superficie del escritorio y se puso a examinarla.  
McGonagall estaba inclinada al lado del anciano director, mientras Lockhart habla de alguna estupidez y Filch lloriqueaba en un pañuelo viejo.

El único que se mantenía en silencio con una extraña expresión era el profesor Snape.

Finalmente, Dumbledore se incorporó.

-No está muerta, Argus -dijo con cautela.

Lockhart interrumpió de repente su cálculo del número de asesinatos evitados por su persona.

-¿Que no está muerta? -preguntó Filch entre sollozos, mirando a la Señora Norris- ¿Y por qué está rígida?-

-La han petrificado -explicó Dumbledore.

-Ah, ya me parecía a mí... -dijo Lockhart.

-Pero no podría decir como...-

-¡Pregúntele! -chilló Filch, volviendo a Harriet su cara con manchas y llena de lágrimas.

Harriet alzó la mirada del felino y suspiro lentamente antes de hablar.

-Señor yo no he sido. Ninguno de nosotros podríamos, somo segundos años-

Los otros niños asintieron enérgicamente.

\- ¡USTEDES LO HICIERON! - grito el celador.

-Nosotros no...- Hermione habló pero Harriet la detuvo.

-Señor creo que debería hablar con _ella._ Escuche algo antes de encontrar a la gata- dijo Harriet manteniendo su mirada fija en el Director quien asintió.

* * *

El director le aseguro a Filch que la señora Norris se curaría con la ayuda de una poción preparada con mandrágoras, que por supuesto Snape prepararía. Snape condujo a Harriet a sus habitaciones acompañados por los otros tres Jefe de Casa.

Nagini no dudo en atender al llamado de Harriet cuando la niña seseo por ella. Las exhalaciones de los dos profesores que no habían tenido un vistazo de la enorme serpiente fueron de esperarse. Harriet ignoro los parloteos de los adultos y se concentró en Nagini.

_"Pequeña, ha salido la reina"_

_"¿Reina? La voz que escuche... Nagini ¿Qué es? Ataco a la gata del celador y alguien pinto una inscripción en uno de los muros"_

_"¿Qué decía?"_

_"La Cámara de los Secretos fue abierta, enemigos del Heredero Temer"_

_"la reina es la más poderosa de las serpientes. Hija del Gallus y el_ _bufónidos_ _"_

_"¿Sabes quien la libero?"_

_"Él me hablo sobre su origen. Me contó su conexión con Salzar Slytherin, el hablante."_

-Maldición- murmuró Harriet al darse cuenta de quién era el culpable.

-Lenguaje, Potter-amonestó Snape quien estaba cerca.

Harriet se sonrojo levemente y ofreció una disculpa antes de agradecer a Nagini.

-Es Él, señor. Nagini dice que la reina despertó, la más poderosa de todas, hija del Gallus y el bufónidos - explicó Harriet.

-Un basilisco-murmuró Dumbledore.

-Pero... Los basilisco matan a quien los mire, la gata estaba viva, Albus- dijo McGonagall.

-Lo estaba...- Dumbledore recorrió la estancia con su mirada azul y alzó su varita sellando el lugar.- Hace cincuenta años murió una estudiante en los baños del tercer piso-

-Myrtle, esa pobre criatura.- dijo Sprout.

-En ese momento se culpó a un inocente, quizás ahora podamos encontrar al verdadero culpable- Dumbledore mantenía su mirada azul fija en Snape.

-Debemos hablar con el fantasma, poner a salvo a los estudiantes y buscar al basilisco- concluyó Snape.

-Puedo ayudar a encontrarlo. Nagini y yo- dijo Harriet dando un paso al frente.

-Potter es peligroso. El basilisco es uno de las bestias más mortales de nuestro mundo- dijo McGonagall.

-Yo puedo hablar con ella, además no creo que puedan entrar a esa tal cámara sin un hablante- protesto Harriet.

-Albus no permitirás que una niña interfiera-

-Si me permite intervenir, señor- dijo Snape con su voz susurrante- Creo que Potter tiene un punto- Harriet sonrió- Por supuesto ella deberá ayudarnos a encontrar a la bestia y entrar a la cámara, después de eso mantenerla fuera del peligro será lo mejor-

Harriet frunció el ceño pero la mirada que Snape le dedicó le indico que no era buena idea discutir.

-Eso es un plan, entonces- concluyó el profesor Flitwick

-¿Qué haremos para mantener a los estudiantes a salvo?- preguntó Sprout.

-Eso lo discutiremos en mi oficina. Por ahora, Harriet debes regresar a tu dormitorio y no hablar sobre esto. ¿Puedes prometerlo?- Dumbledore fijó sus ojos azules en los verdes de la niña esperando su promesa.

-De acuerdo- dijo Harriet desviando la mirada.

Dumbledore mantuvo sus ojos claros un momento en la niña antes de asentir. Harriet fue conducida por Snape a su Sala común.

El hombre la tomó de los hombros antes de dejarla ir:

-Te mantendrás alejada del peligro- dijo Snape con vehemencia.

-Lo prometo, señor-

Snape apretó sus hombros un momento antes de despedirla

* * *

* * *

Por supuesto Harriet fue interrogada por sus amigos al día siguiente, y por supuesto ella les contó todo, guardándose lo del basilisco solo para Neville. Harriet les recomendó mantener con ellos algún espejo para mirar por los pasillos antes de doblar.

Una tarde los gemelos estaban encaramados en una esquina espantando a los chicos menores, en un retorcido intentó por animar a los más jóvenes. Harriet pasó por el lugar y fue asustada por el par juntó con Neville quién se cayó de bruces.

Harriet riño a los dos chicos mayores, quienes con sus características bromas se disculparon

-Sólo no lo tomen a la ligera, esto no es algo de juego- dijo Harriet con una mirada severa.

-Lo sabemos Rayito...-

-Ginny ha estado asustada

-pensamos que algo de comedia ayudaría

-sus intenciones son buenas pero...- Harriet suspiro- se supone que no debo decirle a nadie, el director lo pidió. Aunque creo que ustedes no lo divulgaran y ayudarán a mantener a salvo a los demás -

Los gemelos asintieron serios.

\- La criatura es un basilisco- dijo Harriet por lo bajo

Los gemelos compusieron una expresión de sorpresa pero se repusieron pronto e intercambiaron una mirada cómplice.

-Te ayudaremos a mantener a salvo a todos

\- Y además te daremos esto

George saco de uno de sus bolsillos un viejo pergamino.


	23. Capítulo 23

**Espía doble y** **r** **ábanos**

Harriet no dudo en llevar el Mapa al profesor Snape ese mismo día. La niña entro al despacho del hombre después de la cena envuelta en su capa de invisibilidad. Snape se encontraba calificando algunos ensayos pero detecto la presencia de Harriet antes de que la niña saliera de su capa.

-¿Sucede algo, Potter?- cuestiono el hombre alzando la mirada de los pergaminos. Harriet salió debajo de su capa y se adelantó colocando el viejo pergamino en el escritorio del profesor- ¿Qué es esto?-

-Es un Mapa, los gemelos me lo dieron, ellos lo encontraron hace unos años- explicó Harrriet- Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas-

La tinta negra empezó a crear trazos en el papel formando las palabras de bienvenida.

« _Los señores Lunático, Colagusano, Canuto y Cornamenta, los proveedores de ayuda mágica a los traviesos se enorgullecen en presentar el Mapa del Merodeador._ »

Harriet alzó la mirada justo a tiempo para ver la expresión de amargura atravesar el rostro del profesor.

-¿Pasa algo?- preguntó Harriet preocupada.

-¿De dónde sacaron esto los Weasley?- la voz del profesor sonó dura.

-No me dijeron. ¿Hay algo malo?-

-Los señores Weasley le informaron quien eres eran los "creadores" de esto?- cuestiono Snape con desprecio.

-No, ellos no lo sabían. ¿Usted los conocía?- pregunto Harriet.

-Lo hice- las palabras salieron llenas de amargura.

Harriet espero a que el profesor digiera algo más pero el hombre mantuvo su mirada cargada de veneno en el Mapa-¿Profesor?- los ojos negros se alzaron y se fijaron en los iris verdes de la niña, la amargura pareció retroceder- Los gemelos me enseñaron como usarlo, podría servirnos para encontrar quien abrió la cámara-

El profesor tardo un momento en hablar, perecía estar meditando el hecho de usar el Mapa, al final asintió y pidió a Harriet explicarle el uso del pergamino.

-Podrá... ser útil. Lo mantendré conmigo en todo momento- concluyó el hombre tomando el pergamino como si fuera una fregona sucia.

-Está bien. Solo... ¿podría no castigar a los gemelos? Ellos no saben que yo se lo mostré, ya sabe no tiene buena fama con los rojos-

Snape sonrió burlona mente- Prometo no castigar a ese par por el "Mapa", ellos tienen sus propios méritos-

Harriet sonrió divertida y se despidió de su profesor.

* * *

* * *

Las semanas pasaron y la Sala de Slytherin era insoportable para Harriet, algunas serpientes la veían con temor y otros con admiración. Millecent se reía de los chismes que circulaban alrededor. Harriet solo quería que dejaran de inventar estupideces; ella era vista como "La heredera de Slytherin", vaya estupidez.

La verdadera Heredera vivía en América según los registros familiares, Harriet solo era una pariente lejana con la inusual habilidad de hablar con las serpientes (Gracias a Merlín sus compañeros no sabían eso) El rumor por supuesto se esparció por todo el castillo y para finales de Noviembre el alumnado entero le lanzaba miradas sospechosas. Neville se había vuelto su más fiero defensor ante los comentarios de Ronald Weasley y algunos Gryffindor.

Hermione por su parte busco todo lo relacionado con la Cámara y argumentaba contra todo aquel que murmuraba contra Harriet.

-¿Con que clase de lógica te riges? Harriet es mi amiga, si ella fuera una odia nacidos muggles ¿crees que se juntaría conmigo?- eran las palabras que la niña de cabellos espeso lanzaba a cada ser que se atrevía a señalar a Harriet cerca de ella.

Harriet se la pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo, cerca del lago con sus amigos o en las habitaciones del profesor Snape; en un intento por evitar las miradas de los demás.

El avance en la búsqueda por encontrar la entrada a la Cámara iba lento, aun así no hubo otro ataque y Harriet estaba tranquila por ello. Por supuesto se mantenía atenta a cualquier sonido que pudiera indicar que "La Reina" estuviera de nuevo vagando por las tuberías del castillo; Nagini por su parte se encargaba de rastrear el aroma, y hasta ahora lo único que encontró fue que conducía hacia las profundidades del Castillo.

-Los Puffs tomaran la ofensiva como suelen hacer, así que nosotros atacaremos- dijo Flint una tarde en la que el equipo estaba entrenando, el primer juego llegó con las expectativas de siempre.

Harriet escuchaba en silencio las indicaciones de su capitán aun cuando estaba en desacuerdo con la mayoría ( _pero si no preguntaban su opinión ella no la daría, se limitaría a tomar la_ _snitch_ _)_

-Malfoy, tu cubrirás el puesto de Cassius, el idiota fue mandado por ese par de traidores a la enfermería- Harriet frunció los labios ante eso pero se guardó sus palabras para ella _(la consolaba el hecho de que los gemelos habían dejado incapacitado al idiota de Warrington durante dos semanas)_

Malfoy asintió sonriendo ante su nuevo puesto y se irguió con su arrogancia habitual, Harriet rodó los ojos.

-Bien, vamos- ordenó Flint, el equipo se puso en pie y anduvo rumbo al campo- Potter ven aquí-

Harriet se detuvo en medio paso y camino hasta donde Flint estaba. De reojo vio como Malfoy dudaba en irse.

Flint sonrió de manera amable _(o_ _al menos eso pretendía)_

-Harriet ¿Puedo llamarte Harriet?- la niña asintió, Flint sonrió de nuevo y se sentó en el banco frente a ella.- Tu y esos leones parecen llevarse bien, no soy uno para juzgar, pero...-

Harriet frunció el ceño- ¿pero?-

-bueno, no queremos que esos leones aprovechen su trato contigo para espiarnos-

-¿Piensas que soy idiota?- pregunto Harriet sonriendo.

Flint imitó el gesto y río. -claro que no, eres una chica lista. Por eso se que entenderás mi posición, los otros piensan que los leones pueden obtener información del equipo a través de ti- 

Harriet rodó los ojos internamente " _los chicos y su obsesión con los deportes"_

-entiendo, supongo que tendremos que hacerles ver que sucederá lo contrarió- dijo Harriet tranquilamente.

Flint río de nuevo y se puso en pie. - esas es la actitud, Harriet-

* * *

  
Harriet se convirtió en doble espía. Después del entrenamiento se escapó con Millecent y Neville en busca de los gemelos y les contó lo que Flint quería. Los gemelos sonrieron con astucia ( _Los dos bien pudieran estar en Slytherin)_

Todos acordaron jugar un poco con los dos capitanes de quidditch ( _al parecer Oliver_ _Wood_ _se había vuelto cada vez más pesado con los gemelos) ._

Con el tema dejado fuera el grupo se concentró en "La cámara". Los gemelos en medio de sus bromas estaban atentos a cualquier anomalía que se cruzará por su camino y hasta ahora lo único extraño eran las muertes de todos los gallos de Hagrid. Harriet frunció los labios y se anotó mentalmente ir a ver a su amigo.

Los chicos se separaron y sin nada más se fueron a sus respectivas salas. Las dos niñas estaban a punto de entrar en el pasillo de las mazmorras cuando una voz soñadora las detuvo.

-Harriet Potter- una niña con cabellos plateados y ojos azules brillantes venía corriendo.

-¿Luna?- Harriet camino a su encuentro.

La niña se detuvo a unos pasos y respiró hondo antes de hablar.

-Se donde se encuentra la entrada de la cámara- soltó Luna con tono soñador mientras sus zarcillos en forma de rábanos se balanceaban.


	24. Capítulo 24

**La entrada y la** **bludger loca.**

Harriet parpadeo confundida por un momento antes de fruncir el ceño y volverse a Millecent, la niña solo asintió y continuo.

-Oh eso es lindo, quisiera poder hacer eso con alguien, pero no tengo amigos- dijo Luna de manera soñadora y Harriet tardo un momento en salir de su estupor.

-Vamos, Luna- dijo Harriet y comenzó a caminar por el pasillo rumbo a las habitaciones del profesor. Harriet se detuvo antes de entrar y toco en su lugar.

_(Si entraba como solía hacerlo Luna vería a Nagini y sinceramente quería ahorrarse eso)_

La figura del profesor Snape apareció y enarco una ceja al ver a las dos niñas.

-Luna sabe dónde está- dijo Harriet como respuesta, Snape frunció los labios un momento antes de asentir.

-Muéstreme Señorita Lovegood, señorita Potter a su dormitorio- ordeno el profesor.

Harriet frunció el ceño -Iré, Luna ira -

Snape la fulmino con la mirada antes contestar- Bien-

Los tres caminaron por los pasillos oscuros y ascendieron hasta el tercer piso, Luna se detuvo frente al baño de niñas que nadie usaba por ser habitado por _Myrtle (el fantasma de una niña que lloraba y gritaba la mayor parte del tiempo inundando el baño)_

-Aquí- dijo Luna con su tono soñador.

-¿Luna que...?-

-Myrtle me contó que murió aquí, hace cincuenta años.- comentó Luna caminado hasta el lavabo.

-La cámara fue abierta hace cincuenta años- dijo Snape por toda respuesta.

Luna asintió y camino hasta un lavabo en específico.- Ella dijo que vio dos grandes ojos amarillos justo aquí después de escuchar la voz graciosa de un niño-

Harriet se acercó también. En un impulso susurro en parsel imaginándose a Nagini y el lavabo se movió. Snape la tomo de su hombro y la puso detrás de él alzando su varita.

-Bien aquí es- dijo Harriet sin apartar la vista del hueco.

-Eso fue genial, Harriet. No sabía que hablabas parsel- dijo Luna en su tono soñador acercándose a Harriet.

Harriet se tensó un momento antes de relajarse _(Luna no la miraba con desaprobación)_

-Bien, ciérralo señorita Potter- ordeno Snape, Harriet lo hizo- Ahora sabemos dónde está y que es. El director se encargara del resto-

-¿Cómo?- pregunto Harriet. Snape la empujo a la salida y Luna los siguió.

-Podrían llamar a los Scamander- dijo Luna.

-Probablemente- acordó Snape. Cuando llegaron al rellano del pasillo se detuvo y se volvió a Luna- Ahora señorita Lovegood...-

-No se lo diré a nadie. Sé que es importante y peligroso. Además no tengo a nadie con quien conversas, aparte de los fantasmas, señor- dijo Luna tranquilamente en su tono suave.

Harriet frunció de nuevo el ceño. Las palabras de Luna no salieron de ella en toda la noche.

* * *

* * *

El primer partido de la temporada llegó y con el asunto de la Cámara y su habitante casi resuelto, Harriet se concentró en los nervios del primer juego.   
Tanto Malfoy como ella fueron los primeros en bajar a desayunar, ninguno se habló pero Harriet noto que estaba pálido.

Ella sentía como su estómago se agitaba y la comida no le pareció apetecible.

-Harriet- la voz de Neville la saco de su contemplación gastronómica.

-Oh, hola Neville- Harriet se giró y sonrió a su amigo.

-No te vez muy bien-

Harriet compuso una mueca.

-vamos, Harriet- Neville la tomó del brazo, junto con unos panqueques.

Los dos no se detuvieron hasta llegar al borde del campo. Neville la guío a unos gradas y le tendió uno de los panqueques mientras el comía el otro.

-todo irá bien, Harriet- dijo Neville después de terminar de comer. – le ganarás a esos Puff y festejaremos con tarta de melaza-

Harriet sonrió amplia mente y asintió.

-Gracias Nev-

Los estudiantes fueron arribando al Campo así que Harriet se despidió de Neville y caminó rumbo a los vestidores.

Harriet fue detenida por Draco Malfoy quien se veía molesto.

-¿Dónde estabas?- pregunto el chico en un susurró

Harriet frunció el ceño y lo paso de largó pero el chico la tomó de la muñeca.

-No deberías ir de buena gana con ese Gryffitonto-

Harriet entrecerró los ojos al estilo de Snape y el chico pálido la soltó.

-Neville es mi amigo, mi mejor amigo y no es tu asunto lo que haga o no haga- Harriet termino por entrar a los vestidores.

* * *

Flint les dio un pequeño discurso y el equipo salió al campo. Aún cuando Malfoy tenía la misma edad que Harriet, la niña era la más pequeña del equipo.   
Jordan, el amigo de los gemelos Weasley dio la bienvenida y la entrenadora Hooch dio las advertencias habituales a los Capitanes.

Harriet vio al chico Diggory que conoció el año pasado en la enfermería. Harriet sopesó la estructura del muchacho y se dio cuenta que tendría ventaja sobre el.

El silbato sonó y todos se elevaron en el aire.

-Y ahí van, el equipo de Slytherin tiene dos nuevos jugadores, Malfoy como reserva tomando el puesto de cazador con una escoba nimbus 2001; aunque eso no le da talento- Harriet tuvo que suprimir la sonrisa ante eso y el regaño de McGonagall- Los siento, profesora… y el otro miembro del equipo es Harriet Potter la primera mujer en siglos siendo parte del equipo de Slytherin, está chica lleva una nimbus 2000 y bueno, aunque duela admitirlo la niña tiene talento-

Harriet dio una vuelta sobre el resto manteniendo la vista fija en Diggory que volaba unos metros debajo de ella.

Entre la multitud vio a sus amigos con una lona se leía «Harriet, eres la mejor»

En un momento Diggory salió disparado debajo de ella y Harriet lo siguió pero antes de alcanzarlo una bludger casi la derriba.

Peregrine Derrick pasó a su lado golpeando la bludger que venía de nuevo por ella.

  
Harriet vio que Peregrine daba un fuerte golpe a la bludger dirigiéndola hacia Diggory pero la bludger cambió de dirección en medio del aire y se fue directa, otra vez, contra Harriet.

Harriet descendió rápidamente para evitarla, y Peregrine logró golpearla fuerte contra Heidi Macavoy _(una de las cazadoras Puff)_ Una vez más, la bludger viró bruscamente como si fuera un bumerán y se encaminó como una bala hacia la cabeza de Harriet.

Harriet aumentó la velocidad y salió zumbando hacia el otro extremo del campo. Oía a la bludger silbar a su lado.

“¿ _Qué ocurría? Las bludger nunca se comportaban de aquella manera contra un único jugador, su misión era derribar a todo el que pudieran..._ “

Lucian Bole aguardaba en el otro extremo. Harriet se agachó para que Lucian golpeara la bludger con todas sus fuerzas.

-Esta bludger parece querer llevarse a la buscadora de Slitheryn- la voz de Jordan sonó en el campo.

Harriet dio la vuelta de golpe y casi choca con un cuerpo envuelto en amarillo y negro.

-Potter atrás de ti- grito Diggory mientras el sonido de la bludger se acercaba.

Harriet solo alcanzó a girar cuando la bludger la golpeó en el brazo. Escucho los jadeos del estadio y Harriet cayó en el aire.

Un destello brillante llamo su atención y antes de golpear contra el suelo se aferró a él.


	25. Capítulo 25

**Al parecer las sangres sucias no son los únicos enemigos.**

Harriet sintió su cabeza zumbar y escuchó voces a su alrededor. Trato de enfocarse en eso en lugar del dolor que se extendía por ella.

-Yo me haré cargo- dijo una voz cercana.

Cuando volvió en sí, todavía estaba tendida en el campo de juego, con la lluvia cayéndole en la cara. Alguien se inclinaba sobre ella.

Vio brillar unos dientes.

-¡Oh, no, usted no! -gimió.

-No sabe lo que dice —explicó Lockhart en voz alta a la expectante multitud de Slytherin y Hufflepuff que se agolpaba alrededor—. Que nadie se preocupe: voy a inmovilizarle el brazo--

-No creo que deba, señor- intervino Flint colocándose a lado de Harriet.

Neville se hizo paso entre la multitud junto a Millecent y Hermione.

-Harriet- el chico rubio aterrizo junto a ella y se veía pálido.

La niña busco con la mirada a Snape, mientras Lockhart seguía diciendo tonterías y Creevy intentaba tomar una fotografía impedido por el equipo de Slytherin.

El profesor Snape se encontraba atando a la bludger junto con Madame Hooch, para después abrirse paso a través del campo rumbo a Harriet.

—Vuelve a tenderte, Harriet —dijo Lockhart, tranquilizador—. No es más que un sencillo hechizo que he empleado incontables veces- el rubio alzó su varita y comenzando con un movimiento pero una mano pálida lo detuvo.

Harriet soltó el aire que sostenía.

-No se te ocurra lanzar un hechizo idiota a mi estudiante, Lockhart- la voz del profesor Snape se escucha peligrosa y Harriet vio como el rubio se ponía nervioso, cuando Snape lo soltó.

El profesor se hinco frente a Harriet y alzó su varita murmurando para después entablar su brazo para que no se moviera.

-Flint tome a Potter y sígame, la llevaremos a la enfermería- fue la orden del profesor.

Flint no dudo y alzó a Harriet en sus brazos. Neville y las chicas los siguieron sin más.

Cuando estaban entrando al castillo, Harriet se dio cuenta que aun llevaba la Snitch en su mano.

-Oye. ¿Ganamos?- pregunto la niña observando la pelotita dorada.

Flint rio y sacudió la cabeza, el equipo de Slytherin que venía detrás de ellos soltó una carcajada.

-Claro que ganamos, Harriet. Pero la próxima vez no lo hagas tan teatral- dijo Flint con una sonrisa de dientes.

Harriet sonrío levemente ante eso.

* * *

La señora Pomfrey hizo un leve alboroto cuando la vio entrar pero la libero después de un par de horas, donde Neville y las chicas se quedaron con ella.

Cuando Harriet fue liberada, en la entrada la esperaban los gemelos con una caja de golosinas.

-¡Rayito!- exclamaron los dos chicos abrazándola entre ellos.

-Hola chicos- saludo Harriet después de que la soltaron.

-Te hemos traído...

-Estos dulces...

-Ya que sigues viva-

Hermione los fulmino con la mirada mientras Neville y Millecent se reían.

-Oh gracias, supongo que dejare que me golpee una bludger más seguido-

-espero que no piense en serio eso, señorita Potter- todos se quedaron en silencio ante la voz susurrante de Snape.

Harriet fue la única que no se quedó helada y en cambio se volvió a su profesor con la caja de golosinas en alto.

-Conseguí golosinas señor- dijo la niña con una sonrisa traviesa.

Snape lanzó una mirada a la caja como si lo hubiera ofendido, para después pasar su mirada por el resto de estudiantes.

-Potter despídase de sus... amigos y sígame- ordeno el profesor en tono aburrido dándose la vuelta.

Harriet se despidió de sus amigos y les dijo que se verían en la biblioteca más tarde.

* * *

El profesor Snape la hizo pasar a su despacho para después entrar en sus habitaciones privadas donde Nagini se lanzó a ella.

<Niña, vi lo que sucedió.

<Estoy bien, el profesor y madame Pomfrey se encargaron.

<Ese juego es peligroso, no deberías seguir con ello.

<No fue cosa del juego, alguien manipulo esa pelota.

Harriet mordió su labio y se concentró en su profesor.

-¿Señor, hubo algo extraño en esa bludger?- cuestiono Harriet.

El hombre le tendió una ampolleta de un color blanco grumoso, Harriet hizo una mueca pero se lo trago. Tenía el sabor de la tiza.

-¿Qué era eso?- dijo la niña tosiendo.

Snape sonrió burlón antes de desechar el frasco.- Una mezcla de calcio y vitaminas-

Harriet compuso una mueca.

-Con respecto a su pregunta, no hubo rastro de magia humana en ella. Sin embargo pedí a un elfo que la comprobara y hay magia elfica en ella- explico el hombre caminando hasta el sofá.

Harriet se dejó caer en el sofá y Nagini no tardo en envolverse en ella.

-Elfos, cree que fue ese elfo Dobby-

-Es una posibilidad- acordó Snape. El profesor pidió un servicio de té para dos.- Ahora escúchame bien, no quiero que vayas a ningún lado sola. Mucho menos en busca del basilisco, el director ha pedido la ayuda de un magizoologo entrenado y no tardara en venir, cuando eso pase podrás ayudar como acordamos pero si se te ocurre hacer alguna cosa arriesgada propia de un Gryffindor olvídate del quidditch-

Harriet suspiro.

-Parece que cree que saldré corriendo a un nido de acromantulas o bajare a la cámara en compañía de Weasley y su varita rota-

Snape entrecerró los ojos, Harriet alzó las manos en señal de rendición.

-Lo prometo, prometo no hacer nada tonto digno de un Gryffindor- dijo la niña solemnemente.

-Veras que sea así- advirtió Snape, Nagini seseo en acuerdo con el profesor.

_"Mira eso de no tener quien se preocupe por mi cuello ahora tengo un adulto y una serpiente sobreprotectores al parecer"_

* * *

* * *

Harriet puso al corriente a todos en la biblioteca en medio de murmullos, los gemelos y Hermione parecían listos para emprender una búsqueda de sospechosos en la que Draco Malfoy parecía encabezar la lista ya que era una de las pocas familiar antiguas con elfos domésticos.

Harriet no creyó que Draco lo hiciera pero no perdía nada preguntándole al rubio. (Después de todo estaba atado al contrato mágico de la apuesta)

Cuando la hora de la cena llegó Harriet y Millecent se dirigieron a la sala común, donde Slytherin había preparado una fiesta. El profesor Snape los despidió después de las diez y lanzó una mirada significativa a Harriet quien sonrió inocentemente.

Antes de que Harriet cruzara al cuarto de chicas una mano delgada la detuvo.

-Potter- Draco Malfoy se veía algo apagado y Harriet espero a que siguiera- Mira, felicidades por atrapar la Snitch y... ¿Sabes quién hizo eso con la bludger?-

Harriet se dio cuenta que el niño estaba nervioso y sonrojado.

-Bueno tengo una teoría, y pensaba preguntarte pero no creo que sea el lugar- dijo la niña soltándose del agarre del rubio que al parecer no se había dado cuenta de que la seguía sosteniendo.

Draco se sonrojo más y desvió su mirada,

-¿Y dónde se supone que es un buen lugar?- pregunto el rubio.

-Mañana espérame en el corredor de la estatua de Medusa-

Draco asintió y se fue a su dormitorio.

Harriet se acostó pensando en lo raro que eran los chicos.

A la mañana siguiente Harriet se despertó temprano y bajo junto con Millecent a desayunar. Pero no llegaron a la entrada cuando un grupo los detuvo.

-Llamen al profesor Snape- grito alguien adelante.

Una chica de sexto salió corriendo hacia el despacho y Harriet se abrió paso en la multitud, frente a ella estaba el cuerpo inmóvil de Daphne Greengrass con una expresión de horror y el fantasma de Slytherin colgando frente a ella.


	26. Capítulo 26

**El club de duelo.**

La noticia del ataque hacia una Slytherin corrió por todo Howgarts antes de que las clases comenzarán. El profesor Snape había llevado a la chica a la enfermería y Harriet fue directo a ver a Nagini, quien le seseo sobre haber escuchado a la reina esa día temprano.

Harriet no se movió del despacho del profesor hasta que regreso, poco antes de que la primera lección comenzará.

-Potter- Snape se veía más pálido de lo normal cuando entro.

-¿Daphne va a estar bien?- cuestiono la niña.

-Lo estará, su familia fue informada-

-¿Cómo sucedió?-

Snape dudo un momento en hablar pero al final le indico a la niña que tomara asiento y el hizo lo mismo.

-La señorita Greengrass al parecer discutió con Parkinson y Daves en el comedor, se dirigía de regreso a los dormitorios cuando el ataque sucedió, el hecho de que el Barón se atravesara en el momento que el basilisco hizo su aparición impidió que ella muriera- Snape frunció los labios levemente.

-El director debe decirle a los demás. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si... si el Barón no estuviera ahí?- exclamó Harriet.

Snape suspiró y frotó su frente.

-El director tiene sus propias ideas. Pero la seguridad de los estudiantes es prioridad, por lo que ahora ningún estudiante podrá salir sin la compañía de un docente- dijo Snape- Incluso si dicho estudiante tiene una capa de invisibilidad-

Harriet mordió su labio un momento para después suspira.

-Le dije a Malfoy que me viera hoy en el nicho detrás de Medusa, quería sacarle información con respecto a Dobby-

Snape entrecerró los ojos.

-Verse con un chico a solas no es sensato- dijo el hombre,

-NO IBA A ESTAR SOLA CON ÉL- Gritó Harriet, Snape entrecerró los ojos más- Lo siento, pero es verdad, Neville iba a estar conmigo-

Snape rodó los ojos ante eso.

-Vaya que alivio- dijo el hombre con sarcasmo- De cualquier forma no podrá ir a su "cita". Lo que tenga que hablar hágalo en la sala común-

-Pero los demás escucharan-

Snape guardo silencio un momento antes de sacar su varita.

-Le enseñare un hechizo para mantener la discreción, pero si lo usa en mi clase para cotillear tenga por seguro que lo lamentara-

Harriet asintió solemne.

-Nunca cotillera en su clase, señor. Es demasiado interesante- soltó la niña sin más.

Snape parecía que iba a sonreír pero al final se limitó a enseñarle a Harriet un hechizo llamado Muffliato y otro de privacidad

* * *

Como Snape le había informado, los estudiantes fueron acompañados entre clase por algún docente y los grupos que querían ir a la biblioteca debían limitarse a pedir sus libros con anticipación en una hoja colocada en las salas comunes, Harriet no pudo hablar con sus amigos pero decidió mandarles una nota más tarde con Hedwig o si la lechuza no estaba en el dormitorio le pediría a uno de los elfos.

Cuando las clases acabaron, Harriet busco a Draco entre los estudiantes de Slytherin, lo encontró sentado en medio de sus guardaespaldas.

Ella y Millecent se acercaron al trío, Draco alzó una ceja cuando la vio parada enfrente de él.

-Ocupamos hablar- dijo la niña.

Draco bufó pero se deshizo de sus guardaespaldas y siguió al par de chicas hasta un nicho cerca de uno de los ventanales. Harriet alzó su varita y murmuro los dos hechizos.

-¿Qué fue eso?- cuestiono el rubio cuando sintió la magia envolverlos.

-Un hechizo de privacidad- dijo Millecent acomodándose en medio de unos cojines verdes.

-Ahora, Malfoy debes jurar que nada de lo que se diga aquí lo repetirás a ninguna alma- Harriet tendió su mano derecha al chico quien la miro dudoso antes de darle la mano- Bien. ¿Tú conoces un elfo llamado Dobby?-

-¿Qué si lo conozco?-

Harriet entrecerró los ojos.

-Debes decirme la verdad, Malfoy. Fue una promesa, harás lo que te pida hasta que el año escolar acabe-

Draco fulmino a la niña con la mirada.

-Es de mi familia- soltó el chico- ¿Por qué preguntas?-

\- El hechizo la bludger- explico Millecent.

Draco abrió los ojos alarmado.

-¿No creas que fui yo?, Porque aun cuando pienso que debería tener el puesto de buscador, no le quitaría la oportunidad a Slytherin de ganarle a esos Gryffintontos- exclamó el chico indignado.

Harriet alzó una ceja- Vaya, gracias-

-Es en serio Potter, yo no le ordene a Dobby hechizar esa bludger... además él es el elfo de padre...-

Draco se quedó en silencio un momento antes de componer una extraña mirada.

-Tu padre es quién está detrás de todo esto ¿No?- cuestiono Harriet.

Draco se sonrojó.- ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?-

-Es él al parecer- murmuró Harriet- pero tu familia no es un hablante, así que debe hacerlo de alguna otra forma-

Harriet mantuvo sus ojos fijos en el paisaje que mostraba el ventanal.

-Tu puedes ordenar a tu elfo para que nos diga todo- dijo Harriet con firmeza.

-No lo hare, no dejare que acuses a mi padre de alguna estupidez-

-TU PADRE OCASIONO QUE UNA SANGRE PURA FUERA ATACADA. ¿TE DJO LO QUE ERA? NO VERDAD. ES UN BASILISCO Y HACE CINCUENTA AÑOS MATO A UNA NIÑA EN LOS BAÑOS DEL TERCER PISO Y AHORA ATACO A UNA SANGRE PURA, A UNA DE TUS COMPAÑERAS SLYTHERIN- Exclamo Harriet mientras golpeaba con su dedo el pecho de Draco Malfoy quien termino chocando contra el ventanal que vibraba.

-Harriet- llamo Millecent apartándose del ventanal,

Varios Slytherin observaban la escena sin escuchar las palabras que se decían pero temerosos por el poder de la niña que hacia vibrar los ventanales.

Harriet maldijo por lo bajo antes de respirar profundamente y guardar su ira en una caja fuerte.

-¿Crees que el heredero no te hará daño? A Tom Riddle no le importa quién es tu familia, si estorbas en su camino se deshará de ti- soltó Harriet levantando el hechizo- Y si, Tom Riddle el mestizo es tu Lord Voldemort-

Y con esas palabras colgando en el aire en medio de la sala común abarrotada, Harriet emprendió su camino al dormitorio de chicas.

* * *

* * *

Draco no tardó en seguir el camino de Harriet Potter, pero se encerró en los dormitorios de niños y lanzó lo primero que encontró, que resulto ser uno de los libros de Blaise.

El chico rubio maldijo un poco más para después tomar pluma y pergamino para escribir una carta a su madre y padre.

La primera era más abierta que la segunda y decía lo siguiente:

_**Querida Madre, espero que estés disfrutando tus vacaciones en Francia. Las cosas aquí se han puesto alfo oscuras. Una chica Slytherin fue atacada. Daphne Greengras.** _

_**Quizás no te has enterado aun, ya que padre no quiso que te informara esto, pero la Cámara de Salazar Slytherin fue abierta y la criatura que habita en ella fue quien ataco a Greengrass.** _

_**Además de eso me he enterado de algo que quizás te llame la atención, ¿tú conoces a un mago llamado Tom Riddle? Alguien me ha hecho ver ciertas similitudes entre él y aquel que padre sirvió en el pasado.** _

_**Tuyo, Dragón.** _

La segunda era una nota más corta e impersonal.

_**Padre, has pedido que te mantenga informado de todo lo ocurrido en la escuela por le que tu hijo te escribe para informarte que una chica fue atacada esta mañana. Era una Slytherin llamada Daphne Greengras.** _

_**Espero por consejo. Draco.** _

Draco llamó a un elfo y mando la nota con él.

Por un momento pensó en llamar a ese Dobby pero no quería que padre supiera nada aun. Las palabras de Potter resonaban en su mente.

" _Estúpida niña tonta"_

* * *

Harreit no salió del dormitorio hasta que la hora de la cena llegó, yendo con el segundo grupo acompañado por un Prefecto _(Millecent se adelantó a ella dejándola sola para calmarse_ ), y evito a toda costa toparse con Draco.

La niña decidió ir y cenar con su amigo Neville ya que en el almuerzo no pudo hacerlo. Cuando llego a la mesa, el chico rubio estaba hablando con Ronald Weasely y Harriet gimió internamente pero se acercó de cualquier manera.

-Hola, Neville- saludo la niña dejándose caer en el asiento desocupado junto al rubio.

-Hola, Harriet- Neville le sonrió cálidamente y le tendió un plato.

Harriet alzó la mirada al chico Weasley quien mantenía su mirada fija en ella, el pelirrojo se sonrojo hasta las orejas.

-¿Qué sucede?- cuestiono Harriet a Neville quien se rio de la cara del pelirrojo.

-Cállate, Nev- mascullo el pelirrojo quien tomo aire como para darse valor- Potter... yo, lamento haber dicho esas cosas sobre ti-

Harriet parpadeo confundida un momento antes de fruncir el ceño y mirar a su amigo quien comía pastel de carne.

-¿De qué hablas?- pregunto la niña confundida.

El pelirrojo se sonrojo más pero no se acobardo.

-Sobre que eras la Heredera y que... eras una asquerosa serpiente, fui un idiota. Pero yo no era el único que pensaba eso, digo todavía hay algunos que piensan eso- mascullo en niño de nuevo.

Harriet espero un momento para ver si era alguna clase de broma antes de que se diera cuenta que no lo era.

-No me mires así, de acuerdo. Sé que fui prejuicioso y tanto como mis hermanos, Neville y Hermione me han estado dando sermón por eso pero... no puedes culparme cuando Ya Sabes Quien era Slytherin y...-

Harriet alzó las manos haciendo que el chico callara en el acto.

-De acuerdo, Weasley. Disculpas aceptadas, ahora pásame las patatas- dijo Harriet tendiendo la mano.

El chico parpadeo un momento antes de que Harriet indicara el plato de las patatas con la cabeza. El pelirrojo sonrío y le dio el plato. Neville solo negó con la cabeza antes de cuestionar a Harriet sobre su "Plan". La niña le dio una nota por debajo de la mesa.

El resto de la cena transcurrió en pláticas sobre Quidditch.

(Ronald no escatimo en su descripción sobre el vuelo de Harriet e hizo hipótesis locas sobre quien maldijo la Bludger)

* * *

* * *

_Los gemelos, Ronald y Hermione al parecer tenia tendencias suicidas._

El grupo de Gryffindors había tenido la maravillosa idea de hacer poción multijugos para filtrarse en la Sala Común de Slytherin y averiguar quién podía ser el Heredero.

_(Harriet se sintió algo ofendida porque el grupo apunto a su casa, pero siendo que la Cámara era de Salazar Slyherin podría ver su lógica)_

Harriet les deseo suerte y espero que el profesor Snape no los atrapara cuando consiguieran los ingredientes de la poción, Provocar un tumulto en la clase de Pociones de Snape era tan arriesgado como pegarle un puñetazo en el ojo a un dragón dormido.

El jueves llego y con él la clase de pociones con los Gryffindors, Harriet se instaló en su mesa de trabajo habitual con Neville como compañero. Hermione y Ron estaban sentados en la mesa a lado de Gregori y Pansy.

En un momento Snape estaba evaluando su poción Infladora y al otro se escuchó un estallido y el grito de Pansy.

Harriet volteo como todos en la clase para ver como la nariz de Pansy y la mano de Gregori se inflamaban. Mientras el profesor intentaba restablecer la calma Harriet vio a Hermione aprovechar la confusión para salir discretamente por la puerta.

-¡Silencio! ¡SILENCIO! -Gritaba Snape-. Los que hayan sido salpicados por la poción, que vengan aquí para ser curados. Y cuando averigüe quién ha hecho esto...-

Harriet intentó contener la risa cuando vio a Pansy apresurarse hacia la mesa del profesor, con la cabeza caída a causa del peso de la nariz, que había llegado a alcanzar el tamaño de un pequeño melón. Mientras la mitad de la clase se apiñaba en torno a la mesa de Snape _,( unos quejándose de sus brazos del tamaño de grandes garrotes, y otros sin poder hablar debido a la hinchazón de sus labios_ ), Harriet vio que Hermione volvía a entrar en la mazmorra, con un bulto debajo de la túnica.

Cuando todo el mundo se hubo tomado un trago de antídoto y las diversas hinchazones remitieron, Snape se fue hasta el caldero de Gregori y extrajo los restos negros y retorcidos de una bengala.

Se produjo un silencio repentino.

—Si averiguo quién ha arrojado esto —susurró Snape—, me aseguraré de que lo expulsen-

Harriet mantuvo su vista fija en la pizarra y sus escudos en alto.

_(Aun cuando la mayoría de los afectados fueron de su casa, no estaba dispuesta a entregar a su amiga por muy suicida que fuera su plan)_

* * *

Una semana más tarde, Harriet y el resto de los segundos años de Slytherin cruzaban el vestíbulo cuando vieron a un puñado de gente que se agolpaba delante del tablón de anuncios para leer un pergamino que acababan de colgar.

—¡Van a abrir un club de duelo! —dijo un chico de Gryffindor de segundo—. ¡La primera sesión será esta noche! No me importaría recibir unas clases de duelo, podrían ser útiles en estos días...-

-¿Piensas que la criatura de la Cámara se batirá en duelo?- pregunto Harriet leyendo el anuncio.

La firma florida de Lockhart estaba en la base del anuncio y Harriet hizo una mueca.

El chico Gryffindor se sonrojo y lanzo una mirada asesina a Harriet.

-¿Y tú qué crees que sería la mejor manera de defenderse?- pregunto el chico.

Harriet alzo una ceja al estilo Snape para después encogerse de hombros.

-Hacer caso a los profesores que si saben sobre esto. No inscribirte a un Club de duelo impartido por ese charlatán de Lockhart- dijo Harriet abriéndose paso hasta el Gran Comedor.

-¿En qué pensaba el director al dejar a ese tonto dar las lecciones?- murmuraron varios Slytherin.

Harriet no podía estar en desacuerdo con ellos.

Poco antes de la cena, Harriet se deslizo en su capa hasta la oficina de su profesor. Sabía que se molestaría por ello, pero Harriet quería hablar con él y ver a Nagini.

-Potter, acaso no le dije que dejara de colarse debajo de esa capa- dijo el hombre ni bien entro al despacho.

Harriet salió de su capa con una sonrisa tímida pero sin arrepentimiento en sus ojos verdes.

-Solo lo he hecho dos veces, y la vez anterior fue para decirle sobre Dobby- se excusó Harriet.

Snape rodó los ojos exasperado pero la dejo seguirlo hasta las habitaciones privadas.

-¿Cuándo vendrá ese Magizoologo?- pregunto la niña cuando se instalaron frente a la chimenea. Nagini en su habitual abrazo alrededor de la niña.

-En Navidad, cuando el castillo este mayormente vacío.-

-Escuche a varios Slytherin decir que sus padres les pidieron mantenerse dentro de la Sala Común y anotarse para salir del castillo en vacaciones-

-Es lo más sensato. Nosotros solo estaremos en Howgarts hasta que el Magizoologo se encargue del basilisco y después seguiremos con lo acordado al principio de año- índico Snape en su tono liso.

Harriet asintió mientras rascaba la cabeza de Nagini distraídamente.

-¿En dónde vive usted, señor?- pregunto la niña con algo de curiosidad.

-Cokeworth-

La niña frunció el ceño intentando ubicar el lugar pero sus tíos no solían llevarla a muchos sitios así que desistió en eso.

-Lockhart dará un club de Duelo- comento la niña después de un breve silencio.

Snape se burló de eso con una sonrisa.

 _-_ Seguro que alguien termina en la enfermería- dijo la niña distraídamente.

-Estaré ahí para que eso no suceda-

Harriet alzo la mirada y sonrío ante eso.

-Usted se ofreció para poder hechizarlo ¿no?-

Snape sonrío burlón nuevamente pero no contesto la pregunta.

Harriet decidió que valía la pena ir a ese Club solo para ver a su Profesor hechizar los risos del rubio inepto.

* * *

* * *

Draco recibió carta de sus padres esa tarde. Después de terminar de leer las cartas el joven Slytherin sintió algo extraño instalarse dentro de él.

Su padre no parecía importarle que una Sangre Pura fuera atacada y solo le repitiera que debía permanecer al margen. Su madre en cambio se vio preocupada y le pidió que se anotara para estar fuera del colegio esas Navidades.

Draco arrugo las cartas y tomo una decisión.

-Dobby-

* * *

* * *

Gilderoy Lockhart se encaminaba a la tarima dispuesta en el Gran comedor para la clase de duelo. El hombre se veía resplandeciente en su túnica color ciruela oscuro, y lo acompañaba nada menos que Snape, con su usual túnica negra.

Lockhart rogó silencio con un gesto del brazo y dijo:

-¡Venid aquí, acercaos! ¿Me ve todo el mundo? ¿Me oís todos? ¡Estupendo! El profesor Dumbledore me ha concedido permiso para abrir este modesto club de duelo, con la intención de prepararos a todos vosotros por si algún día necesitáis defenderos tal como me ha pasado a mí en incontables ocasiones (para más detalles, consultad mis obras).

El hombre sonrió con todos sus dientes y varias chicas suspiraron.

Harriet rodó los ojos y trato de no reírse de la expresión asesina de su Profesor Snape.

-Permitidme que os presente a mi ayudante, el profesor Snape -continuo Lockhart, con una amplia sonrisa-. Él dice que sabe un poquito sobre el arte de batirse, y ha accedido desinteresadamente a ayudarme en una pequeña demostración antes de empezar. Pero no quiero que os preocupéis los más jóvenes: no os quedaréis sin profesor de Pociones después de esta demostración, ¡no temáis!-

-Yo me preocupo más por usted- murmuro Harriet. Neville y Millecent sonrieron y tosieron disimulando su risa, mientras Hermione los fulminaba con la mirada.

En el labio superior del profesor Snape se apreciaba una especie de mueca de desprecio. Harriet se preguntaba por qué Lockhart continuaba sonriendo; si su profesor la hubiera mirado como miraba a Lockhart, habría huido a todo correr en la dirección opuesta.

Lockhart y el profesor Snape se encararon y se hicieron una reverencia. _(O, por lo menos, la hizo Lockhart, con mucha floritura de la mano, mientras el profesor Snape movía la cabeza de mal humor)_.

Luego alzaron sus varitas mágicas frente a ellos, como si fueran espadas.

-Como ven, sostenemos nuestras varitas en la posición de combate convencional-explicó Lockhart a la silenciosa multitud-. Cuando cuente tres, haremos nuestro primer embrujo. Pero claro está que ninguno de los dos tiene intención de matar-

-Yo no estaría tan seguro -susurró Harriet, viendo a su profesor enseñar los dientes.

-Una..., dos... y tres.-

Ambos alzaron las varitas y las dirigieron a los hombros del contrincante.

El profesor Snape gritó:

-¡Expelliarmus!-

Resplandeció un destello de luz roja, y Lockhart despegó en el aire, voló hacia atrás, salió de la tarima, pegó contra el muro y cayó resbalando por él hasta quedar tendido en el suelo.

Algunos de Slytherin vitorearon. Mientras que Harriet, Millecent y Neville se reían disimuladamente.

La niña capto la mirada divertida de su profesor y con disimulo le dio un pulgar arriba.

Hermione se puso de puntillas.

-¿Creen que estará bien? —chilló por entre los dedos con que se tapaba la cara.

-¿A quién le preocupa? -dijo Millecent.

Lockhart se puso de pie con esfuerzo. (Se le había caído el sombrero y su pelo ondulado se le había puesto de punta)

-¡Bueno, ya lo habéis visto!-—dijo, tambaleándose al volver a la tarima-. Eso ha sido un encantamiento de desarme; como podéis ver, he perdido la varita... ¡Ah, gracias, señorita Brown! Sí, profesor Snape, ha sido una excelente idea enseñarlo a los alumnos, pero si no le importa que se lo diga, era muy evidente que iba a atacar de esa manera. Si hubiera querido impedírselo, me habría resultado muy fácil. Pero pensé que sería instructivo dejarles que vieran... –

El profesor Snape parecía dispuesto a matarlo, y quizá Lockhart lo notara, porque dijo:

-¡Basta de demostración! Vamos a colocaros por parejas. Profesor Snape, si es tan amable de ayudarme...-

Harriet supo entonces que no Lockhart no era tan idiota.


	27. Capítulo 27

**La reina y los Scamander**

-¡Eso fue genial!- exclamo Harriet esa noche después de la cena cuando su profesor le pidió acompáñalo a su despacho.

El profesor parecía satisfecho de sí mismo y a Harriet le agradaba verlo con otra expresión que no fuera su semblante adusto de siempre.

-Usted también logro hacerlo bien hoy.- Comento el profesor indicando su silla enfrente del escritorio.

-Lo sé. La varita de Hermione voló hasta el otro lado- dijo Harriet con suficiencia.

-Ese es un hechizo sencillo pero sin la ejecución adecuada no funcionara. Pero usted tiene la intención bien definida, recuerde Potter todo está en la intención-

Harriet asintió seriamente.

Por fin concluyó el trimestre, y sobre el colegio cayó un silencio tan vasto como la nieve en los campos. El silencio era algo que Harriet apreciaba. La niña solo tuvo como compañía en la sala común a Draco Malfoy y sus dos gorilas.

El chico rubio se había vuelto extraño con ella, más extraño de lo que era. Le lanzaba miradas cada que se encontraban en la misma habitación y en varias ocasiones parecía querer decirle algo para después arrepentirse.

A Harriet le importaba poco lo que niño pensara.

Neville había sido sacado por su abuela del colegio y el niño la invito a ir con él. Pero ella se negó. Después de todo debía ayudar a sacar al basilisco del castillo.

El magizoologo llegaría dos días antes de navidad, por lo que Harriet se encontraba en la oficina principal sentada cerca de su profesor, quien estaba de pie con su mirada aburrida normal.

Las llamas de la red floo destellaron y los cuatro Jefes de casa junto con el director estuvieron atentos.

De las llamas salió una figura delgada, de cabellos rizados y canosos envuelta en una túnica color azul profundo. El hombre llevaba un bigote curioso y sonrío amable a los presentes, tras de él salió la figura de una mujer de cabello corto y aspecto serio vestida con unos pantalones muggles y una camisa a rayas.

-Profesor, un gusto verlo de nuevo- saludo el hombre con voz tranquila y suave.

El director abrió sus brazos y apretó la figura del hombre.

-Siempre es un gusto tenerte aquí, Newt- dijo Dumbledore quien estrecho la mano de la mujer. Después de las presentaciones adecuadas.

En las que Harriet supo que la mujer se llamaba Tina y era esposa del señor Scamander. (Quien dijo no ser señor sino solo Newt)

-¿Así que puedes entenderla?- pregunto Newt con fascinación.

-Sí, señor- contesto Harriet algo abochornada por la atención.

Al menos los Scamander no la miraron como todos los magos que se enteraban de que era Harriet Potter.

-Fascinante- murmuro el magizoologo.

-¿Cómo sabe que es una ella?- pregunto el profesor Flitwick.

-Los basiliscos son todas hembras. Tienen la habilidad como los sapos de cambiar su género si lo desean, hubo un caso en India donde un basilisco procreo con una serpiente de arena, claro que las crías murieron al nacer- informo Newt pareciendo triste por la muerte de las crías.

La mujer llamada Tina froto la espalda de su esposo y le sonrio,

-¿Por qué murieron?- pregunto Harriet.

El magizoologo sonrió tristemente. Pero su esposa fue quien respondió.

-Las serpientes de arena tienen ciclos de vida corto y no contienen veneno. Los basiliscos son los seres más venenosos en el mundo mágico, la fisiología de las crías no soportaron su propio veneno-

-Pobrecitas- murmuro Harriet.

-Quizás deberíamos ir yendo a la entrada de esta Cámara, señor director- intervino la señora Scamander.

Todos entonces emprendieron su camino a los baños del tercer piso.

-Vaya este lugar si es impresionante- comento la señora Scamander cuando una pasaron por el corredor del segundo piso.

-Mejor que Ilvermorny- dijo Newt con una sonrisa. Su esposa bufo.

-No mejor, solo impresionante-

Harriet clavo sus ojos curiosos en la mujer.

-¿Usted estudio en Ilvermorny ?-

-Por supuesto- contesto la mujer con orgullo.

-Genial. Sabe el basilisco técnicamente le pertence a la fundadora de su escuela- comento Harriet ligeramente.

-¿Cómo?-

-Ella es la Heredera de Slytherin. Yo puedo hablar con las serpiente y todos aquí creen que yo soy la heredera pero, la verdadera Heredera es ella o en su caso sus hijos- informo Harriet.

-¿De qué hablas, Harriet querida?- cuestiono el director.

Por un momento la niña dudo en decirlo pero decidió que no le haría daño a nadie.

-Ya sabe señor, busque sobre Slytherin. Aquí no hay mucho, pero con la ayuda de mi árbol familiar rastree a los Gaunt, técnicamente somos parientes- comenzó Harriet- La cosa es que los Gaunt no son la línea principal, si no que era una línea secundaria. La línea principal termina en la fundadora de Ilvermorny-

El director y los adultos se sumieron en sus pensamientos el resto del camino.

El baño de chicas del tercer piso estaba ocupado por el fantasma de Myrtle y Harriet detecto el aroma de una poción en proceso nada más entrar. Pudo ver como el profesor Snape se acercó a uno de los baños y lo abrió.

-Esos mocosos- murmuro el hombre.

-¿Sucede algo, Severus?- cuestiono el director junto a él.

-Sucederá-

Harriet decidió alejarlos de ese tema y seseo pidiendo abrir la cámara.

Los lavabos se abrieron y en su lugar quedo un hueco que daba a una especie de tobogán.

-Vaya eso se ve profundo- comento la profesora Sprout- ¿Quién va primero?-

-Tú te quedas aquí- ordeno el profesor Snape a Harriet, apartándola del túnel.

-Pero... y si hay otra cosa por abrir- protesto la niña. El hombre frunció los labios.

-Severus, la señorita Potter tiene un punto en eso- intervino el director- Además creo que Harriet obedecerá a tus indicaciones si las cosas se ven peligrosas-

El profesor Snape mantuvo su mirada en el rostro de la niña, quien tenía la expresión más inocente que pudiera hacer.

-Bien- escupió el hombre lanzando una mirada a Harriet que pronosticaba problemas si decidía comportarse como una tonta cabeza hueca.

-Bien, ahora...- comenzó el director.

La niña volvió a sesear y el ruido de unas escaleras formándose donde antes está el tobogán resonaron en el baño.

-No creo que a Riddley le hiciera gracias resbalar por un tobogán sucio- comento la niña.

-Ciertamente- comento el director.

El profesor Snape tomo la muñeca de Harriet y la mantuvo cerca de él. La niña se sentía como un bebé, pero no iba a protestar _(No quería arriesgar su suerte y terminar quedándose en el baño)_

Cuando llegaron al fondo el crujido de lo que parecían huesos resonó en el espacio y Harriet detecto el aroma a humedad.

-Por Salem, ¿eso es una muda enorme?- susurro la señora Scamander.

-Lo es. Imagino que se la quedara usted, profesor Snape- dijo Newt.- Al menos con el resto de ella, tenemos suerte de encontrarla-

Newt dejo su maletín en el suelo y saco unas curiosas tijeras con las que se dispuso a cortar unos tramos de la muda que le dio a cada uno de los presentes, después coloco la suya sobre sus ojos y la mantuvo en sus sitio con unas bandas.

-¿Qué es...?-

-Ese basilisco en Nepal, conocí al criador hace diez años. Usaba este método para no sufrir los efectos de su criatura- explico Newt tomando su maletín.

-Se supone que los Basilisco dejaron de criarse hace siglos- intervino McGonagall.

-Bueno, ese es el punto ¿no?- dijo la señora Scamander.

Al final del túnel se encontraba una enorme placa de metal redonda con serpientes adornándola.

Harriet se adelantó, con su propia "mascara anti ojos asesinos".

-Un momento, Harriet- detuvo Newt- Para poder moverla tendremos que hacerla entrar en el maletín. Ustedes deberán mantenerse detrás de mí, mientras yo la atraigo.

»Si las cosas se complican... bueno si las cosas se complican, lanzaremos "desmaius" directo a sus ojos

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo.

-Harriet, por favor mantente cerca de la entrada- dijo Newt cuando la niña seseo para abrir la Cámara.

Salazar Slytherin tenía un enorme complejo. Una enorme estatua de su cabeza estaba al fondo del lugar, varias estatuas más de serpientes flaqueaban el pasillo de mármol que se desbocaba en la boca de la cabeza de Slytherin.

-Esto es genial- murmuro Harriet.

El profesor Snape parecía estar de acuerdo, a juzgar por la leve contracción en su boca.

-¿Dónde está?-

Harriet seseo llamándola.

«Hola. Soy Harriet. No queremos hacerte daño.

El silencio por un momento fue la respuesta que obtuvo la niña, hasta que al fondo de la cámara un gruñido se escuchó.

«¿Daño? Soy yo quien te hará daño

Harriet frunció los labios

«¿Por qué harías eso? Estamos aquí para... para llevarte a un lugar mejor.

«¿Llevarme? ¿A dónde? Yo sirvo al Heredero de mi Maestro. No puedo irme.

«Bueno, pero quien te ha estado ordenando atacar a los habitantes del castillo no es el verdadero Heredero.

«¿De qué hablas? Tom dijo que lo era y es un hablante

«¿Tom Riddley?

«Hace medio siglo vino y me libero, ahora ha regresado. Pero usa a una niña como medio para hablarme. Una cría de cabellos rojizos.

«Tom Riddley no es el Heredero. Yo... también hablo parsel, pero no significa que debas obedecerme. La verdadera Heredera está en América, buenos sus descendientes

«¿Cómo sé que no me mientes?

«Bueno, le creíste a Tom ¿no?

«Hablas como mi Maestro. Tom prometió liberarme hace medio siglo, pero volvió a dormirme.

«Si prometes no atacarnos, el señor Newt te llevara a un lugar donde seas libre.

«Lo prometo. Di la contraseña para que la boca de mi Maestro hable.

Harriet frunció los labios y parpadeo confundido.

-Debo decir una contraseña- dijo la niña aun arrastrando las "s"

-¿Contraseña?- pregunto McGonagall.

El profesor Snape avanzo hacia la cabeza y Harriet quiso seguirlo pero el hombre la mantuvo en su sitio con una mirada. El hombre pasó sus delgados dedos justo debajo de la barba de la enorme cabeza.

-Director- llamo el hombre. Dumbledore avanzo hasta donde el profesor.

Las personas alrededor de Harriet le hicieron preguntas sobre lo que dijo el basilisco. Harriet no dijo demasiado.

-Harriet, querida. Ven aquí, por favor- llamo el director.

La niña avanzo hasta los dos hombres, el profesor Snape se veía tenso pero no dijo nada.

-Justo aquí, querida- indico Dumbledore. –¿Ves las inscripciones?-

Harriet observo las curvas gravadas en la piedra y ladeo la cabeza.

«Háblame Salazar, el más grande de los cuatro

La boca de Slytherin se abrió y Harriet fue empujada por el profesor Snape detrás de él, mientras Dumbledore alzaba su varita lista.

El basilisco salió, alzándose en toda su altura y seseando.

«Tranquila, no los lastimes.

La enorme criatura se giró para encontrarla y se deslizo rápidamente tomando a Harriet con su cola. La niña lanzo una exclamación de asombro.

-estoy bien, señor- grito la niña desde donde estaba.

El profesor Snape parecía está a punto de maldecir a medio mundo.

«¿Podrías bajarme? Mi profesor es algo...

«¿Hablas del humano con aroma a hierbas y soledad?

La serpiente la puso en el suelo de la Camara pero acerco su enorme cabeza para olfatearla.

«Parece que una Maledictus te marco como su cria.

Harriet inclino la cabeza curiosa.

«¿Eso es malo?

La serpiente hizo una especie de seseo que Harriet pensó era una risa

«No, al menos no para ti. Tu aroma también es parecido a Tom, como si ...

El basilisco abrió su enorme fauce.

«Toma uno de mis colmillos, cría. Sera útil para que rompas el alma que la niña de las flores lleva consigo.

Harriet estiro su mano.

-Ella quiere darme uno de sus colmillos, señor- informo Harriet a su profesor quien estaba a un metro y medio de ella.

-Ve con cuidado con eso, Potter- instruyo Snape.

«Tom está usando a esa niña de las flores para poder usar su poder. Si destruyes el contenedor liberaras a la niña.

«¿Por qué me ayudas a destruirlo?

El basilisco se irguió.

«Porque tú has hecho lo que el no, Harriet

* * *

* * *

El basilisco se fue. Y Harriet sintió una extraña sensación de que eso no era todo. El profesor Snape había tomado el colmillo que le obsequio la criatura y convertido en un extravagante dije que podía llevar de manera segura conectado a el collar de plata que el mismo profesor le regalo.

Los Scamander le prometieron escribir sobre como el basilisco (cuyo nombre era Spica). Por otra parte, Harriet sentía entusiasmo por conocer la casa del profesor Snape. Se preguntaba cómo sería el lugar, además de sentirse nerviosa por como seria estar bajo el cuidado del hombre.

_(Lo que hasta ahora venía haciendo el profesor, pero lo hacía por todos sus Slytherin y no estaba segura de esperar que fuera igual lejos de la escuela o sería un poco como los Dursley)_


	28. Capítulo 28

**Yule y los recuerdos.**

Draco regularmente a Dobby como centinela de Harriet Potter, el rubio le dio la orden explícita de no revelar ante la niña y no decirle nada de esto a su padre. Por otra parte, Draco envió una carta a la casa quejándose de los elfos del colegio y de cómo le gustaría tener uno propio.

El niño esperaba que su padre le respondiera y con ello obtuviera el control sobre Dobby para sí mismo.

Dos días antes de Yule el elfo aparecieron dando la noticia de que los Scamander estaban en el colegio e iban rumbo a la Cámara de los secretos junto a los Jefes de Casa, el director y por supuesto Harriet Potter.

Draco complicado algo extraño dentro de él, al imaginar una niña pequeña y delgada en ese lugar cerca de la bestia de Salazar.

Entonces Draco salió de la cama se puso su bata y le ordenó a Dobby llevarlo a donde Potter estaba. (Claro bajo un encanto de invisibilidad y cuando escucho a los adultos decir que la criatura era un basilisco mantenido sus ojos clavados en el suelo)

Así fue como Draco termino viendo cómo la pequeña niña era abrazada por un enorme basilisco después de haber hablado perejil. 

Draco mantuvo su expresión de consternación durante todo el tiempo que estuvieron abajo.

Draco regresó a su dormitorio y le dio una última orden a Dobby, mantuvo vigilado el baño del tercer piso y avisó cuando alguien entró en él.

* * *

* * *

Harriet se removió en el sofá de las habitaciones de su profesor.

_(Hoy era el día en que conocer su nuevo hogar y realmente controlado que sus nervios explotarían.)_

Nagini seseo a su lado tratando de calmarla. El profesor entonces entro por la puerta de su despacho donde el director lo había retenido antes de que se fueran.

La niña busco algo que no fuera bien en el rostro del hombre pero el profesor solo le indico que entrara en la chimenea.

-Cierre los ojos y la boca. Recuerde moverse en cuanto llegue- indicó el hombre.

Nagini se aferró a la niña con seguridad y ambas dieron vueltas por las llamas verdes hasta caer en una vieja chimenea de ladrillos.

La niña se movió de inmediato y observó la pequeña sala. Era rectangular con un sillón de cuero viejo y un sofá a juego. Las paredes tenían estantes tapizados por libros y más libros. Las gruesas cortinas verdes estaban corridas así que la única luz venía de la lámpara de araña que se encendido a su llegada.

El profesor entonces arribó y salió como si no hubiera dado vueltas por un montón de chimeneas.

Harriet sonrió tímidamente antes de hablar:

-Usted tiene muchos libros, señor.- Snape alzó una ceja- Los Dursley no tenían ninguno, eso es... me gusta que tenga tantos libros-

El profesor parecía querer sonreír pero lo pensó bien y en cambio la hizo sentarse en el sofá, con Nagini a sus pies.

-Ahora, escuchará atentamente- comenzó el hombre, Harriet asintió fervientemente- Usted no podrá salir de la casa sin mi compañía y espero que eso no lo pase por alto, los horarios de comida y sueño serán los mismos que los usados en Hogwarts.-

El profesor se detuvo y Harriet pensó que era momento de agregar un «Si, señor»

-Usted deberá tener en orden su habitación y ayudará a lavar los platos después de las comidas- continúa el hombre.

Harriet frunció el ceño y el profesor pregunto:

-¿Algún problema con eso, Potter?-

-Yo... ¿solo haré eso? No quiere que limpie otra cosa o haga las comidas. Se hacerlo, con los Dursley...- Harriet se detuvo aquí cuando vio la expresión enojada de su profesor.

-Potter. Yo no soy sus estúpidos parientes. Usted solo hará estas dos tareas como suyas, si llego a necesitar ayuda con algo más se lo haré saber.- dijo el hombre en tono hosco- Sin embargó, espero que no cause un gran desorden cuando usted use esta área para entretenerse, o tome algo de la cocina-

Harriet parpadeó incrédula ante eso.

-¿Puedo usar sus libros? ¿Puedo tomar cualquier cosa de su cocina?-

Snape pareció frustrado un momento antes de sentarse al lado de la niña y tomar su barbilla con su dedo índice para que lo viera a los ojos

-Potter este es su hogar ahora. Y cómo todo niño o niña que habita su hogar es libre de tomar cualquier cosa e ir a cualquier lugar dentro de él- dijo el hombre suavemente- por supuesto espero que sea sensata y no se atiborre de golosinas o entre a mi laboratorio sin permiso incluida mi habitación-

Harriet entonces se quedó muda un momento y sintió sus ojos húmedos. La niña se alarmó y secó sus ojos con la manga de su túnica.

-De acuerdo, señor-

Su Profesor parecía querer decir algo más pero en su lugar se puso de pie y le pidió que lo siguiera para que conociera la casa.

Harriet lo siguió y un extraño sentimiento la inundó.

_"Ella tenía un lugar a donde llamar hogar"_

* * *

  
Harriet fue dejada en su nueva habitación, ¡SU HABITACIÓN!, para que se instalará, aunque no había mucho que acomodar. Su baúl fue dejado en Hogwarts y solo trajo consigo su mochila con algunos cambios de ropa y libros, pero aun así Harriet se entretuvo acomodando su ropa en un armario de madera clara colocado a lado de la única ventana.

La habitación no era muy grande, solo un poco más que la que tenía con los Dursley pero era muy diferente. Las paredes fueron pintadas en color blanco hueso y un papel tapiz con hojas verdes pequeñas cubría las dos paredes laterales. Su cama estaba colocada al otro lado del armario y era del mismo tamaño individual que con los Dursley pero el colchón era nuevo y esponjoso, cubierto por sábanas suaves de color azul y un edredón blanco. Había un escritorio de madera fuerte y clara justo a lado de su cama donde una lámpara sencilla colgaba. La única ventana era amplia y tenía cortinas blancas. Una alfombra circular de color verde cubría el espacio entre el armario y la cama dejado ver las tablas de madera oscura del piso. Su escritorio tenía una silla a juego que era cómoda. En el pequeño espacio que sobraba entre la puerta y las paredes laterales había estantes de la misma madera que su escritorio y Harriet deseo llenarlos con libros.

-Es hermosa- dijo Harriet con emoción.

»Te gusta, mi pequeña

Seseo Nagini, quien se apropió de la alfombra.

Harriet sonrió y se dejó caer para abrazar a la enorme serpiente.

»Es la mejor habitación del mundo. 

La mañana de Navidad llegó y Harriet bajo a la sala vestida con ropa cómoda, Nagini deslizándose detrás de ella. El profesor la noche anterior le había pedido que le ayudara a montar un pequeño árbol artificial en un espacio de la sala.

El árbol no era grande, de hecho Harriet era más alta que el pino, pero la noche anterior lo habían decorado con acebo plateado y pequeñas esferas verdes brillantes, justo en la cima habían colocado una serpiente y Harriet se rió de lo Slytherin que era. Pero aun así era perfecto.

-Buenos días, Potter- saludo su profesor cuando la niña entro en la sala.

-Hola, señor-

Harriet se acercó al sofá donde el profesor leía el profeta. Un montón de regalos estaban esperando debajo del árbol y Harriet se detuvo de ir y abrirlos de una vez. Su profesor se dio cuenta y sonrió burlón bajando el periódico.

-Vamos, mocosa. Abriremos los obsequios-

Harriet sonrió ampliamente y se dejó caer sin gracia en piso. El primer obsequio que tomó era largo y forrado con los colores de Gryffindor, Harriet leyó la etiqueta y era para el profesor.

-Este es suyo, señor- dijo la niña.

Su profesor frunció los labios y tomó el empaque como s fuera a explotar. La niña esperó a que el hombre desenvolviera el obsequio con sus movimientos elegantes. Su profesor sacó una botella de lo que parecía ser un Whisky,

-McGonagall olvida que no suelo tomar- masculló el hombre- Pero servirá para las muchas visitas que suelo tener-

Harriet sonrió ante eso último y su profesor dejó de lado la botella, el próximo regalo era para ella de parte de Neville. Un tomo original de los cuentos infantiles de Beedle el Bardo. El profesor desenvolvió otros dos obsequios después; unos calcetines de color púrpura con estrellas (Harriet no tuvo que preguntar de quién venían) y un libro de pasta gruesa sin título. Harriet por su parte recibió un libro sobre criaturas mágicas departe de Hermione, una túnica verde claro de Millecent, un suéter Weasley con una caja de golosinas de parte de los gemelos y una armónica de madera de parte de Hagrid.

Todos los empaques fueron desenvueltos excepto uno pequeño envuelto en papel plateado, Harriet lo tomo nerviosa y sus mejillas se tiñeron de rosa cuando se lo dio a su profesor quien alzó una ceja.

-Es para usted. No sé si le guste pero...-

El hombre desenvolvió el presente con la misma parsimonia que los otros pero cuando saco el par de guantes de piel de dragón "Furia nocturna", su mirada se nublo un momento y su manos parecieron temblar cuando los tomó de manera delicada.

Harriet se mordisqueó el labio nervioso:

-No... no le gustaron. Puedo cambiarlos, había otro tipo de guantes y también capas....-

Su profesor alzó su mirada haciéndola callar y le indico que se acercara hasta él.

-Son perfectos, Harriet-

Harriet sintió un extraño calor inundar su cuerpo ante la mención de su nombre, el hombre dejó a un lado sus guantes y saco detrás de uno de los cojines un pequeño libro de aspecto viejo y muggle. El hombre dudó un momento antes de dárselo a la niña:

-Este... este libro era mío... mío y de tu madre-

Harriet parpadeo un momento confundida antes de tomarlo con reverencia.

-Conocía a mi madre- dijo la niña en un susurro.

-Lo hice- su profesor se detuvo un momento como queriendo armarse de valor- ella vivía cerca de aquí, justo al otro lado del parque. La conocí cuando tenía siete y comenzamos a ser amigos cuando teníamos ocho... yo le dije sobre sus poderes y el mundo mágico-

Parecía que el profesor sufría dolor al mencionar a su madre y Harriet hizo lo único que se le ocurrió, tomo la mano de su profesor y la apretó fuerte. El hombre se dejó hacer un momento antes de recuperarse e indicar con su cabeza el libro.

-Es algo muy preciado para mí y espero que lo cuides. Encontrarás que algunas cosas escritas son experimentos fallidos y hechizos. Espero por tu bien que no intentes los hechizos en seres vivos- esto último lo dijo con seriedad.

-Lo prometo, lo cuidare muy bien-

El hombre asintió y luego desapareció los obsequios, Harriet imagino que los mandó a sus respectivas habitaciones. Poniéndose en pie, su profesor le dijo que comenzaría el desayuno y se tomará un momento para leer el libro.

Harriet supo que su profesor también quería un momento a solas para salir de los recuerdos.


	29. Capítulo 29

  
Draco no estaba interesado en saber a dónde fue Potter. Claro que no.

Ni le preocupa el hecho de que Dobby no pudo rastrearla o algo así.  
Solo le molestaba que la niña no estuviera cuando había encontrado a quien estaba abriendo la Cámara.

Draco contempló el diario en sus manos y leyó el nombre de nuevo. Este diario había estado en manos de su padre hasta hace poco y ahora lo tenía esa mocosa Weasley.

Con un gruñido molesto, Draco se lo entrego a Dobby y pidió que lo devolviera. 

Ahora tenía que esperar a que esa tonta de Potter volviera de quién sabe dónde.

* * *

* * *

Solo pasaron una semana en Cokeworth y Harriet supo que la propiedad que poseía en esa región fue alguna vez el hogar de su madre.

Su profesor la había llevado al conjunto de chalet dónde la propiedad se encontraba. El lugar se encontraba abandonado pero no parecía descuidada.

Harriet entonces mando una carta al Banco y les informó que rentaría la propiedad. Con las formalidades legales y contables en manos de los duendes, Harriet sabía que todo iría bien.

Además de visitar la vieja casa de los Evans, Harriet y su profesor pasaron tiempo en la casa de la Hilandera. Su rutina se estableció en algo cómodo.

Harriet se despertaría temprano y después de atender sus actividades matutinas, bajaría, con Nagini tras ella, a tomar un desayuno nutritivo. Más tarde después de ordenar y limpiar el poco desorden (porque Harriet era una persona que no podía estar quieta cuando sabía que había desorden y el profesor hizo un trato donde ambos atenderían la limpieza de la casa), ambos Slytherin pasaban su tiempo entre lecturas y juegos de mesa. En ocasiones Harriet era invitada a preparar alguna poción con su profesor. 

Nagini por otro lado se conformaba con estar con Harriet, al menos que saliera a comer algo. 

Entonces llegó el momento de regresar.

Harriet y su profesor atravesaron la Red Flu. 

-Vaya a su dormitorio y tenga cuidado- despidió su profesor.

Harriet asintió y salió rumbo a la Sala Común pero antes de siquiera entrar las manos de Draco Malfoy la detuvieron y arrastraron hasta un rincón apartado.

-¿Dónde has estado, Potter?- pregunto el rubio.

Harriet parpadeo confundida un momento antes de sonreír burlona.

-Oh, me extrañaste-

El rubio se sonrojo y bufó ante eso:

-¡Claro que no!- exclamó él niño provocando que Harriet se riera de él- Deja de pensar tonterías, te buscaba para... Sé quién abrió la Cámara y con que lo hizo-

Harriet alzó una ceja incrédula.

-Y antes de que digas nada... Sé que tenías razón sobre mi...sobre mi padre- susurró el niño.

Harriet mantuvo sus ojos verdes fijos en Draco por un largo rato hasta que lo soltó

-De acuerdo- dijo Harriet sacando su varita y lanzando un par de hechizos alrededor- Dime-

* * *

Ginny Weasley había sido llevada por su Jefe de Casa ante el director. 

La niña de primer año estaba nervioso y cuando entró para ver a sus padres esperando, casi colapsa.

-Lo siento- sollozó la niña sin más.

Entonces sus padres la abrazaron y el director le pidió que hablara con total confianza 

Así fue como termino contando del diario, Tom y todo lo demás. Ginny se sentía sucia y muy mal.  
Pensaba que la expulsarían, que sus padres la iban a odiar.

Pero eso no pasó.

-¿Cómo supo de esto, director?- pregunto su padre.

-Oh, bueno es un secreto. Pero creo que pueden conocerlo siempre y cuando prometan guardarlo-

Ginny alzó sus ojos llorosos y esperó:

-El basilisco fue detectado por Harriet, así como la manera de liberarlo- comenzó el anciano con una sonrisa- Debo decir que Los Scamander lo han establecido en un lugar seguro. En cuanto a lo otro... Fue con la ayuda de Harriet y cierto Slytherin cuyo nombre no diré que supimos-

Sus padres compartieron una mirada entre ellos antes de pedirle al director agradecerles.

Ginny en cambio sintió algo extraño dentro de ella. Había estado tan molesta porque Harriet Potter fuera un Slytherin y además cuando fue a casa en verano no lo tomó bien.

Pero Harriet Potter, la niña que vivió, una Slytherin se deshizo de la criatura de Slytherin, además de buscar quien estaba tras los ataques.  
-¿Por qué?- se escuchó preguntando Ginny.  
El director la observó con sus brillantes ojos azules y sonrió:

-Bueno querida eso es algo que deberás preguntarle a la Señorita Potter- 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ho!  
> chicos y chicas debo decirles algo.  
> Soy de México y no sé si algúno de ustedes lo son. Pero se aprobó una nueva Ley aquí en mi "Lindo y libre país" que en simples palabras da la libertad a quien sea de denunciar y bajar contenido sin necesidad de una investigación.
> 
> Así que sí llegarán a bajar una de mis historias bueno dire que bajaré todas. Lo siento pero es lo que es. Yo escribo y público por amor al arte y bueno.
> 
> Con eso me despido. Besos y abrazos.


	30. Capítulo 30

**El fraude.**

Gilderoy estaba consiente de no ser el más brillante Ravenclaw que tuvo el placer de existir, pero había algo de lo que él podía sentirse orgulloso y era su hechizo desmemorizante. Ese hechizo le había valido ser lo que era ahora.

Cuando acepto el puesto de profesor en su alma mater no creyó que tuviera la oportunidad de poner sus manos en otra historia para sus libros, pero así fue. Con eso en mente Gilderoy obtuvo un poco de poción para la verdad, un regalo hecho por una admiradora y preparo todo para tener una pequeña conversación con Harriet Potter, aunque hacer que la niña aceptara había resultado problemático.

No parecía impresionada con su fama o sonrisa, algo debía estar mal en esa cabezita. Pero él no se rendía cuando se trataba de su fama. Y hoy era un buen momento, con su magnífica idea de festejar el Día de San Valentín, tendría una oportunidad de apartar a Harriet Potter y conversar con ella.

Con una sonrisa brillante reflejada en el espejo, Gilderoy se convenció de que nada podría fallar. 

Harriet maldeciría al "cupido" que se le acercara con una tonta canción. Lockhart al parecer era un idiota mayor de lo que ella pensaba y había tenido la idea de que celebrar San Valentín era genial.

Millecent y Harriet se mantuvieron juntas mientras las canciones fueron repartidas, la última clase del día era pociones y su profesor fulmino con la mirada a todos.

Harriet se preguntó si alguien se había atrevido a preguntar por pociones de amor y cuantos puntos tomo.

Al final la clase concluyó sin nada importante por destacar y Harriet salió rumbo a la biblioteca junto con Neville y Millecent.

El director había dado un anuncio cuando todos habían regresado de vacaciones dónde explico todo lo relacionado con la Cámara. No dió muchos detalles pero los nombres de Luna, Ginny, los Scamander, Tom Riddley y Harriet se dijieron.

Todos seguían especulando y Harriet había tomado por costumbre escabullirse en la biblioteca para encontrar a Luna en medio de libros amontonados.

-Oh. Hola Harriet- saludó la niña de cabellos casi blancos- Hola también Neville, Millecent-

-Hola, Luna- saludaron todos y se colocaron junto a la niña.

Pasaron una hora metidos entre los libros antes de que Hermione los encontrara en compañía de Ginevra.

La chica Weasley se puso colorada al verlos y Hermione rodo los ojos empujándola hacia ellos.  
Hermione no tardó en hablar sobre sus ensayos e intento incluir a Ginevra en eso.

La hora de regresar a su Sala común casi llego por lo que Millecent y Harriet se despidieron y partieron rumbo a Slytherin.

Antes de llegar Lockhart vestido en túnicas doradas apareció en el pasillo y hablo hasta por los codos arrastrando a Harriet al interior de su oficina.

Millecent le lanzó una mirada a Harriet que se podía interpretar como  
"mandaré ayuda"

💮

Harriet contempló el té que Lockhart colocó frente a ella. Su collar se calentó cuando el rubio se lo ofreció y algo en la mirada del hombre no le gustaba.

Decidiendo que no tomaría esa cosa pero que debía averiguar qué se traía en remedo de mago. Harriet se llevó a los labios la taza y disimulo dar un sorbo.

La sonrisa que el hombre compuso le dijo que ese té no era solo té.

Bueno, Harriet iba aprovechar.

* * *

* * *

  
_ Gilderoy Lockhart: Un fraude. _

_ Así es queridos lectores el famoso mago ganador de la sonrisa más encantadora resultó ser un fraude. _

_ Lockhart acepto un puesto como profesor de DCAO en Hogwarts y la semana pasada intento hacer beber a Harriet Potter (la niña que vivió) una poción de verdad. _

_ Sabrán que esto es ilegal y además de demandas por fraude Lockhart enfrentará una investigación por uso indebido de pociones en menores de edad. _

_ Según nuestra fuente, la señorita Potter no bebió de la poción por un error del ex profesor quien cambió las tazas de té. La señorita Potter fue encontrada por su Jefe de Casa cuando el antes afamado mago la intentaba  _ _ desmemorizar _ _. _

_ Seguiremos informando sobre está situación. _

_ Rita S. _


	31. Capítulo 31

  
**Una promesa**

El profesor Snape tenía un aire intimidante por sí mismo pero cuando estaba enojado... Harriet estaba segura que Lockhart tendría pesadillas por el resto de su vida, si le quedaba una.

La niña había logrado cambiar las tazas en un descuido que Lockhart tuvo y con ello sacar la mayoría de la verdad del hombre, cuando el rubio inepto se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba intento hechizarla solo para ser detenido cuando la puerta de su despacho se abrió de un golpe dejando entrar a su Profesor Snape con un aura oscura alrededor de él.

Lockhart no tuvo mucho tiempo de reaccionar, Snape lo lanzó hacia atrás con un movimiento de varita provocando que el mago rubio se golpeara la cabeza y cayera cómicamente. El profesor de pociones lo ató y se giró hacia Harriet con una mirada llena de preocupación. Cuando se aseguró que la niña estaba bien, levito al inconsciente Lockhart llevándolo rumbo a la oficina principal, junto con las tazas de té.

El director se sorprendió al verlos llegar:

-¿Qué sucedió, mi muchacho?-

Snape colocó a Lockhart en una silla y con «enevarte» lo hizo despertar. Lockhart comenzó a balbucear sobre ataques a su persona y demás.

-Señor... El profesor Lockhart intento hechizarme después de querer hacerme tomar una poción de verdad- dijo Harriet por encima de los balbuceos de Lockhart.

-¿Cómo?- exclamó el director enfocando sus ojos en el rubio quien dejó de balbucear.

-¡UNA POCIÓN! HAS INTENTADO DARLE DE BEBER UNA POCIÓN A HARRIET. VOY A MATARTE-

Harriet se adelantó y abrazó a su profesor por la cintura cuando este se abalanzó sobre el rubio quien palideció. El director se puso en pie y se interpuso en medio de Snape y Lockhart

-Aún está bajo los efectos de la poción, Señor- logró decir Harriet – Yo... logre cambiar las tazas cuando él no veía-

Lockhart derramo todo sin más y el director llamó a los aurores, quienes se lo llevaron en medio de protestas. Snape tuvo que tomar una poción calmante para que no asesinara al rubio y Harriet se preguntó si el próximo profesor de Defensa también la intentaría hechizar. 

* * *

  
Las próximas semanas estuvieron llenas de murmullos sobre Lockhart y el ataque hacia Harriet. La niña se mantenía cerca de sus amigos y se escabullían a lugares donde podían estar fuera de las miradas y murmullos. Un día a finales de marzo el profesor Snape la hizo ir a su despacho.

El hombre estaba tenso y se veía bastante nervioso, no hablo hasta que el director y los Jefes de Casa entraron por la chimenea.

-Hemos obtenido a la rata, está atada en mi despacho- informo la profesora McGonagall

Harriet estaba confundida pero no pregunto nada, esperando a que su profesor hablara.

-Harriet, querida hay cierta información que debes saber- dijo el director sentándose frente a ella.

Los otros profesores hicieron lo mismo, aunque su profesor solo se quedó de pie tras ella. 

-Tus padres antes de morir- comenzó el director.

-Asesinados- interrumpió Harriet.

Los adultos se tensaron ante eso pero el director continuó:

-Ellos habían designado un Guardián de su ubicación, hasta hace poco todos pensamos que dicho Guardián era Sirius Black-

Harriet ladeó la cabeza curiosa:

-El hombre que no obtuvo juicio por matar a esos muggles-

Los presentes se miraron entre sí:

-Si, ese hombre- respondió su profesor algo molesto.

-Bien, dijo que pensaban que era el. Entonces no lo era-

-No. Sirius Black- comenzó Snape, quien se colocó frente a Harriet- cometió el crimen de ser un idiota que no pensó en sus acciones-

-¡Severus!- exclamó la profesora McGonagall.

Harriet frunció los labios ante eso pero se mantuvo en silencio:

-¿Oh, me equivoqué? El era el padrino de Harriet y la dejo en las competentes manos de Rebeus Hagrid para ir detrás de Pettigrew-

-Mi muchacho…-

-¿Padrino? Sirius Black es mi padrino-

Los adultos la miraron seriamente.

-Lo es- contesto su profesor.

\- Entonces Sirius Black fue amigo de mis padres-

-Si querida. El, así como Remus Lupin y Peter Pettigrew fueron amigos de James- explico el director- todos creímos que Sirius traicionó a tus padres pero quién lo hizo fue Pettigrew quien se hizo pasar por muerto-

-¿Cómo saben eso?-

-El mapa que me dio – dijo Snape.

Harriet entonces se puso en pie.

-¿El estaba en el Castillo? ¿Cómo?-

-Pettigrew era un animago- explico la Profesora McGonagall.

Harriet entonces entendió sobre el comentario de la rata.

-Eso quiere decir que… tengo que ir con Sirius Black- Harriet miró a su profesor inquieta.

-Si es lo que deseas, querida- intervino el director.

Harriet negó frenéticamente.

-No, por favor señor. Yo prometo ser buena. Sé que usted no es mi pariente pero yo no quiero ir con Sirius Black- comenzó Harriet sintiendo sus ojos húmedos- Por favor, quiero quedarme con usted-

Su profesor se tensó un momento antes de acercarse a ella:

-Potter-

El uso de su apellido hizo que Harriet bajara los ojos avergonzada.

-Pueden dejarnos solos, director- pido Snape.

El director asintió en silencio y los tres adultos salieron por la chimenea.

Su Profesor se acercó mas a ella y se arrodilló frente a dónde estaba de pie temblando. Snape levanto su mentón y con un pañuelo que sacó de su levita limpio su rostro suavemente.

-Harriet, mi deseo es tu comodidad y seguridad. Sirius Black nunca fue una lumbrera en tomar decisiones sabías. Al salir de Azkaban será inestable por su exposición a los Dementores- comenzó Snape tranquilamente- Entonces es de suponer que no será alguien confiable-

Harriet miró esperanzada a su Profesor:

-Claro está que una vez que Black se recupere es probable que pida tu custodia-

-no quiero ir con el. Papá y ellos lo acosaron y entiendo que no quiera cuidarme por eso pero…-

Snape se tensó brevemente antes de relajarse.

-¿Quien te dijo eso?-

Harriet se sonrojo levemente pero aún así se explicó:

-El papá de Millecent estaba en el mismo año que el de Malfoy, ella me dijo que usted cambio todas las reglas de Casa porque un grupo de Gryffindors lo acosaban cuando estaba en Hogwarts-

Parecía que Snape quería romper algo pero eso paso rápido.

-Lo siento. Por lo que padre hizo-

-Usted no debe disculparse por los crímenes de su padre, y recuerda que tú madre fue mi amiga incluso… incluso si nos alejamos prometí mantenerla a salvo- Snape se puso en pie y la hizo sentarse para después hacer lo mismo.

-Entonces …me quedaré con usted-

-Si es lo que desea-

-Si, por favor-

Snape suspiró brevemente y sonrió un poco.

-Ahora, Black será liberado y esto causará mucho revuelo, usted estará liberé de venir aquí si se siente agobiada. En cuanto el posible caso de que Black pida su custodia…bien eso es algo que atravesaremos en su momento-

Harriet sonrió tímidamente y dudando al principio, se acercó para abrazar a su Profesor quien tardo en contestar colocando su mano en el revoltoso cabello de la niña

-Yo no quiero ir a otro lugar, señor. Usted es muy bueno conmigo y … siempre cuida de mi-

Snape no contesto y Harriet pensó que debía disculparse por eso pero el hombre la aparto suavemente y la miro seriamente.

-Hare todo lo posible para que usted no termine bajo el cuidado de Sirius Black, lo prometo-

Harriet supo que su profesor lo decía de verdad. Y su profesor siempre cumplía sus promesas.


	32. Capítulo 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ho! No lo había dicho pero LOS AMO ADORO. Con eso dicho disfruten.

**Verano**

La noticia de Sirius Black y Peter Pettigrew inundaron los encabezados. 

Harriet de nuevo fue el centro de atención y Neville se convirtió en su mayor defensor de los murmullos y miradas. Harriet sabía que su mejor amigo se veía afectado por esto a causa de lo sucedió a sus padres. Así que Harriet agradecía que las chicas se dedicarán a inventar diferentes maneras de distraerlos. Aunque fueran muy obvias en sus intentos. 

La buena noticia fue que las mandragoras estuvieron listas y pronto los atacados por el basilisco volverían a la normalidad. Los Greengrass habían estado al pendiente de su hija. Y en algún momento le agradecieron a Harriet por encontrar al responsable de los ataques. 

A Harriet le agradaron por no intentar sacarle información sobre eso. La señora Greengrass, una mujer alta y de cabellos rizados color chocolate, incluso le extendió una invitación a su hogar. 

Así llegó el término del año. Con noticias del juicio de Pettigrew y a la absolución de Black. Sin olvidar los ataques del Profeta a la administración actual del Ministerio y el rumor de que Fudge sería sustituido por Amelia Bones (la Jefa del Departamento de la Ley Mágica) 

Las maletas fueron hechas y Harriet prometió ir a visitar a Neville. 

En un momento estaban celebrando que Slytherin obtuvo de nuevo la Copa y al siguiente subían al Tren y atravesaron en andén. 

Harriet sabía que debía pasar al menos una semana en casa de sus parientes pera la idea no le sonaba tan mala cuando recordaba que después iría a Casa con su Profesor. 

Tía Petunia estaba sola esperándola en la estación y se veía rígida como siempre pero no la honró con más palabras que 

-Vamos… sube al auto- 

El viaje fue tranquilo y al llegar al número cuatro de Privet Drive subió a la habitación y espero hasta que fue llamada para la cena. 

Dudley le lanzaba miradas temerosas y su tío Vernon la ignoraba. Harriet podía vivir con esto por un par de días hasta que su Profesor viniera por ella. 

* * *

Sirius parpadeó con pesadez saliendo de la horrible pesadilla que inundaba su sueño. Por un momento creyó que estaba muerto pero luego recordó que ya no se encontraba en Azkaban. 

Estaba en San Mungo, en una habitación de rehabilitación. Dumbledore había ido por el; le informó que Snape (el imbécil grasiento) dio con Pettigrew y que todos estaban arrepentidos por los años que pasó en Azkaban. Remus vino en algún momento de la semana y después de llorar un par de horas hablaron. 

El director no menciono a Mini Cornamenta más allá de decirle que estaba bien. Remus al parecer sabía más pero no le dijo nada, y Sirius pidió verla obteniendo una negativa bajo la explicación de que debía recuperar fuerzas primero. 

Sirius observó su alrededor y vio a Remus dormitando en una silla a su lado, la luna llena aún estaba a un par de semanas. Sirius se levantó despacio en la cama, y se recargo contra la cabecera con un quejido leve. 

Remus se removió y se dio cuenta que su amigo estaba despierto. 

-Sirius ¿Estás bien?- 

-Si consideras que me duele hasta el culo y debo tomar esas asquerosas pociones…. Si lo estoy- la voz de Sirius salió ronca por falta de usó. 

Remus negó con la cabeza mientras sonreía. 

-Quisiera ver a mini Cornamenta- 

-Sirius…- Remus suspiro y se acercó a su amigo- Hablaré con el profesor Dumbledore. El término de año fue hace unos días, quizás puedas ver a Harriet- 

-¿Yo? ¿Tu no quieres verla?- 

Remus se removió incómodo. 

-Sirius… no estuve con ella durante todo este tiempo…y bueno hay cosas que debes saber, por supuesto. – 

-¿Qué cosas?- 

-Te las diré pero primero debemos asegurarnos que estés bien- 

Sirius frunció el ceño molesto. 

-¿Algo malo le pasó a Harriet?- 

-No…realmente no es nada grave, pero…- 

-Remus- 

Remus suspiro y paso una mano por su canoso cabello. 

-Dumbledore la dejo con Petunia. Creo que entiendes lo que eso significa- 

Sirius se tensó un momento y la locura oscura que desarrollo en Azkaban brillo por un momento en ellos. 

-¿Cómo? ¿Ella sigue ahí?- Sirius se movió con la intención de levantarse pero Remus lo detuvo con una mano. 

-No, Sirius ella está en un lugar mejor ahora. Su Jefe de Casa se encargó de todo, es quien se ha hecho cargo de ella desde su primer año- 

Sirius se relajo y asintió. 

-La profesora McGonagall seguro que deja que la vea…- 

-Harriet no quedo en Gryffindor- 

Sirius pareció desconcertado por eso para después sonreír burlón. 

-Bueno Lily pudo ser una buena Ravenclaw- 

Remus frunció los labios y suspiró largamente. 

-¿En qué casa quedo?- 

-Slytherin y el Jefe de Casa es Snape- dijo Remus rápidamente como cuando quitas una bandita. 

Sirius sintió que un zumbido inundaba sus oídos. Después registro lo último y se lanzó hacia adelante exclamando. 

-SNIVELLUS TIENE A MI AHIJADA. ESE GRASIENTO IMBÉCIL- 

La puerta de la habitación se abrió y una sanadora entro en compañía de una niña de ojos verdes que lo fulminó con la mirada 


	33. Capítulo 33

**San Mungo y su perro.**

A la hora de la cena en el segundo día de regreso a La Hilandera, el profesor Snape le hablo a Harriet sobre algo que ciertamente le dio malestar.

-El director me ha solicitado hablar con usted sobre su... padrino- comenzó el profesor con voz plana.

Harriet, quien en ese momento recogía la loza usada, se detuvo.

-¿Sobre Black? ¿Por qué?-

-Black ha insistido en verla, el director cree que sería apropiado que usted lo visitara- el profesor hizo una mueca antes de continuar- personalmente no creo que sea una mala idea. Si Black no obtiene lo que quiere podría escapar de San Mungo y hacer alguna estupidez-

Harriet continúo con la tarea de recoger la loza y se mantuvo en silencio:

-Si no desea ver aun a Black no será obliga, tiene mi palabra de ello-

Harriet le lanzo una sonrisa de agradecimiento a su profesor:

-Iré- la niña suspiro- Quiero hablar con el señor Black, quizás si es consciente de mi deseo de permanecer bajo su cuidado no haga algo para cambiarlo-

-iremos este fin de semana-

Esa noche Harriet durmió con la ansiedad picando su mente. Nagini acomodo la mitad de su cuerpo en la cama de la niña y ayudo a que Harriet durmiera.

Si, la imagen era una bizarra versión de una niña con su oso de peluche pero ¿a quién le importa?

San Mungo estaba instalado en una zona comercial abandonada, detrás de una vitrina con maniquís con atuendos graciosos. El profesor Snape la había llevado hasta el distrito con aparición y bajo un hechizo de ocultamiento que la mantendría fuera de la mirada de todos excepto él (además de usar un hechizo sobre sí mismo para cambiar su apariencia por la de un hombre de cabellos rubios y ojos claros). La recepcionista de San Mungo era una mujer con aspecto cansado que estaba atendiendo a una bruja con una enorme mano.

Después de una breve conversación con la recepcionista el profesor la llevo hasta un ascensor donde alzo el hechizo de Harriet (una gorra de lana lo hizo para cubrir su cicatriz). Una sanadora los atendió al llegar y los condujo por un pasillo hasta una habitación privada.

-SNIVILLUS TIENE A MI AHIJADA...ESE MALDITO GRASIENTO-

La puerta se abrió y Harriet fulmino con la mirada al hombre de aspecto enfermizo posado en la cama.

-Señor Black tiene visitas-dijo la sanadora alegremente.

Harriet noto a su profesor tenso tras ella.

Otro hombre se encontraba en la habitación y se veía aún más enfermizo que Black, aunque no parecía ser un paciente.

-Gracias, Sanadora Well- hablo el segundo hombre.

La mujer salió sin decir más y dejo a los cuatro en medio de la tensión.

El profesor sello la habitación y bajo su hechizo haciendo saltar a Black de la cama quien fue sostenido por el hombre desconocido.

-Sirius, detente-

-¿COMO DEMONIOS HAS CONSEGUIDO QUE DUMBLEDORE TE DEJE A MI AHIJADA? TU MALDITO IMBECIL-

-Aun cuando encuentro entretenido verte hacer rabietas, Black. No estoy aquí para eso. - Comenzó su profesor con una mueca burlona- Harriet desea verte.-

A la mención de su nombre los dos adultos se centraron en ella. Harriet seguía lanzando miradas envenenadas a Black y cuando los ojos azules la miraron frunció aún más el ceño.

-Mini cornamenta... No te preocupes haré que te saquen del cuidado de Snivellus...-

-Le pido que no insulte a mi profesor, Señor Black- interrumpió Harriet con voz fría

-¿Harriet, que?-

-Vine a verlo para saber sobre su salud y hablar con usted- continuo la niña sin emoción. - Deseo pedirle que no haga nada para moverme del cuidado del profesor Snape-

Los dos adultos frente a ella se quedaron en un silencioso shock. El primero en salir fue el hombre desconocido.

-Harriet... Yo soy Remus Lupin. ¿Has escuchado de mí?-

-Lo he hecho- dijo Harriet en compresión. Este era el hombre que no evito que su padre y padrino acosaran a su profesor.

Lupin parecía incomodo lanzando una mirada a su profesor.

-No le hable sobre tus...problemas, Lupin.

Aunque Harriet sabe que no debe mantenerse a solas contigo- dijo su profesor con voz sedosa, Harriet se dio cuenta que usaba su nombre deliberadamente para crispar a Black.

-Gracias- murmuro Lupin.

-Oh si, que gran favor. No me engañas, Snape. Le lavaste el cerebro a mi ahijada. No creas que no te conozco. Ahora la tienes a ella ¿no?... no has podido quedarte con Lily pero si su hija. Tu maldito pervertido...-

-¡Basta!.- grito Harriet sintiendo su control deslizarse.

Su profesor parecía querer lanzarse sobre la yugular de Black.

-No permitiré que insulte a mi profesor. Usted no tiene derecho de hablarle de tal manera, no cuando usted y mi padre junto con ese traidor lo cazaban como mi primo y sus amigos lo hicieron conmigo. Ahora he dejado claro mi deseo de permanecer bajo el cuidado del profesor y espero que lo respete.-

-¿Prefieres estar con ese imbécil? Tu padre está retorciéndose en su tumba, pero que más podría venir de una serpiente- ladro Black.

El profesor Snape se adelantó colocando a Harriet detrás de él y alzando su varita.

-Profesor, no...-

-Snape por favor llévatela. Hablare con Sirius, él no está pensando lo que dice- dijo Lupin colocándose en medio de los dos hombre.

El profesor gruño pero se limitó a colocar de nuevo el hechizo de apariencia sobre sí mismo y alzar los encantos de la habitación en dos movimientos rápidos.

Cabe decir que en todo el camino de regreso (que duro menos de diez minutos) Harriet estaba intentando no explotar. Cuando llegaron a casa Nagini sintió su malestar y no tardo en envolverla en su abrazo.

-Es... no entiendo como mi padre pudo ser amigo de esa persona... quizás solo si era igual a él, lo cual no dudo- murmuro Harriet cuando el profesor le llevo una poción calmante mezclada con té a la sala.

-No puedo negar su análisis sobre el carácter de su padre, pero debo reconocer que James Potter murió protegiendo a aquellos que amaba.-

Harriet alzó la mirada y sonrió tristemente.

-Black solo está operando bajo prejuicios.- continuo Snape- Yo también lo haría-

Harriet frunció los labios:

-Si yo fuera un niño y un león... Usted me hubiera odiado ¿no?-

Snape guardo silencio y su mirada se vio vacía.

-Hubiera operado bajo la idea de que era un "niño malcriado"- parecía que decir aquello le costó bastante a su profesor.

-Las personas se dejan llevar por ideas preconcebidas ¿no?- dijo Harriet acariciando a Nagini- Los Sangre Puras se creen mejor por venir de familias mágicas antiguas, las personas piensan que las Artes Oscuras son malvadas pero son la base de la magia, los adultos piensan que los niños son tontos...-

-Los seres humanos solemos dejarnos llevar por lo que creemos y no dejamos nuestras mentes abiertas- acordó el profesor.- Black opera bajo esto. Aun cuando me cuesta decirlo, no debe juzgar al hombre por lo que hoy paso.-

Harriet se puso en pie y se sentó en el sillón donde su profesor estaba.

-Al menos sé que usted es del tipo que aprende de sus errores, señor- dijo la niña con inocencia- Por eso sé que estar bajo su cuidado es lo mejor -

Harriet se perdió el leve rubor de las mejillas del hombre y si los lazos fueran algo que se pudieran ver podría haber observado como el hilo mágico dentro de Severus Snape que pertenecía a Harriet Potter se iluminaba en un cálido añil.  
  



	34. Capítulo 34

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ho! Bebés mil gracias por su aceptación y apoyo.
> 
> No suelo responder sus comentarios porque se me olvida hacerlo pero aún así les agradezco mucho amores.

**Rutina y mejillas rojas.**

Las vacaciones de verano hasta ahora habían sido las mejores en la vida de Harriet. Olvidando el incidente con Black, todo había sido lleno de diversión.   
En casa, Harriet y su profesor se dedicaban a leer, jugar ajedrez, elaborar pociones, entrenar hechizos avanzados y encantamientos. En ocasiones Harriet se colaba en la cocina y preparaba algún postre que luego su profesor y ella comían con té. El pequeño patio de la casa ahora era verde y estaba lleno de flores y hierbas en proceso de crecimiento.   
Dos semanas después de su llegada a La Hilandera, Harriet fue llevada a la casa de los Greengrass a tomar el té con la señora Scarpetta Greengrass y sus hijas. Harriet no sabía cómo debía comportarse y trato de recordar lo que su tía hacia cuando sus amigas iban a tomar el té; la imagen la hizo poner una mueca así que decidió dejarse llevar.

Por supuesto que llevo una tarta de manzana como regalo y se vistió con un lindo vestido de color azul cielo de mangas cortas. Los Greengrass no eran partidarios de los ideales puristas pero tampoco entraban en polémica con los que sí lo eran, su profesor había dicho que se mantenían al margen y Harriet no los culpaba.

-Bienvenida al Prado, señorita Potter- saludo un mujer de aspecto pulcro en la entrada, era una cabeza más pequeña que Harriet. Del tamaño del profesor de encantamientos.

-Gracias-

La mujer la condujo por un pasillo hasta una sala de estar donde cuatro personas la esperaban; la señora Scarpetta, Daphne, una niña más pequeña de aspecto delicado quien era Astoria y un chico mayor de cabellos rubios y ojos marrones.

-Gracias, Lira. Puedes traernos algo de té, por favor- dijo la señora Greengrass.

-Si señora-

-Espere, traje un poco de tarta. Es para el té- dijo Harriet tendiendo la pequeña bolsa de lona donde la tarta estaba guardada.

-Oh, gracias querida. Sírvenos entonces el postre que nos ha traído la señorita Potter-

La mujer Lira asintió y salió. Harriet se quedó de pie en el mismo lugar algo incomoda.

-Ven querida, siéntate- pidió la señora Greengrass indicando una silla junto a Daphne.- A mi Daphne y Astoria ya las conoces, pero a mi querido Petrus no. Él es aprendiz en el Ministerio, el departamento de Misterios –

-Un gusto- saludo Harriet. El chico mayor asintió y le dirigió una mirada a su madre quien sonrió.

-el gusto es mío, señorita Potter- dijo el chico en voz calmada- espero me disculpes madre, debo irme. Daphne, Astoria no den muchos problemas-

El chico dio un último saludo a Harriet y se fue. Daphne parecía incomoda ante la mirada que su madre le dio a su hermano y Harriet supo que aquí había algo que se estaba perdiendo.

Después de una charla forzada y los elogios a su tarta, incluso de Astoria quien parecía no ser muy habladora. Harriet y las dos niñas salieron al jardín.

Daphne las llevo hasta una arboleda y cuando estaban bajo la sombra de un frondoso árbol se giró para encarar a Harriet.

-Mira, agradezco que hayas descubierto a quien me ataco y todo, por eso te advierto que mi madre pretende comprometerte con mi hermano-

Harriet parpadeo confundida;

-Pero… tengo doce-

Daphne rodo los ojos y bufo:

-eso da igual, los compromisos se dan incluso antes de nacer- dijo Daphne dejándose caer con poca elegancia en el pasto, Astoria y Harriet siguieron su ejemplo pero con más calma- Tori y yo no estamos en peligro porque no somos primogénitas, pero Pat debe cumplir con su deber como heredero.-

-Pero yo no conozco a tu hermano, y no te ofendas pero no creo que me guste de esa manera- dijo Harriet con el ceño fruncido.

Era un chico lindo, claro, pero si se enamoraba de alguien no quería ser forzada, además si pensaba en alguien que le gustara… la imagen de cierto chico rubio valiente venía a ella. Harriet saco ese pensamiento peligroso de su mente.

-No me ofendo. Por eso te advierto. Pat es…bueno. Pero no tiene esos… gustos- dijo Daphne

Harriet comprendió al instante y Astoria la miro alarmada.

-Oh, eso está bien. No te preocupes no le diré a nadie si eso te importa- dijo Harriet.- Además no aceptare nada de eso-

-Bueno, quien decide es tu tutor. El heredero Black-

Harriet compuso una mueca:

-No lo haría, odia a las “serpientes”.- dijo Harriet con burla- y él no es mi tutor.-   
Daphne alzo una ceja pero no indago.

-Es... ¿es cierto que tu…tu peleaste con Ya sabes quien, en primer año?- pregunto Astoria después de un silencio cómodo. La voz de la niña era muy baja y débil.

-Técnicamente- dijo Harriet con una sonrisa burlona, ante la alarma en los ojos de Daphne por la pregunta de su hermana- En realidad era la posición de Él en nuestro profesor de Defensa, Quirinus Quirell-

Astoria abrió los ojos asustada ante eso: 

-Pero… ¿Cómo hizo eso?-

Harriet se encogió de hombros:

-Quirinus se lo permitió, no puedes poseer algo si el receptor se resiste- dijo Harriet- es lo mismo para la maldición Imperius, si tu mente es fuerte quien lance la maldición no podrá dominarte-

-¿Cómo sabes eso?- pregunto Daphne.

-Oh, bueno. QuirelMort la lanzo sobre mí, pero no funciono – dijo Harriet tranquilamente.

Las dos hermanas gritaron un fuerte “¿Qué?”, bueno al menos fue fuerte de parte de Daphne.

-¿Te resististe a la imperius de Ya sabes quién?- pregunto Daphne con un jadeo.

-¿Cómo fortaleces tu mente?- intervino Astoria.

Harriet se llevó un dedo a los labios y frunció el ceño:

-Mi tutor dice que yo soy nata para eso, pero oclumancia sirve- dijo la niña recordando lo que su profesor le había explicado- claro, no todos pueden usar oclumancia. Por eso es que imperius es tan eficiente- 

Las dos niñas intercambiaron una mirada:

-¿Puedes enseñarme?- dijo Astoria con un rubor adorable en su rostro.

-¡Tori!-

-quiero tener una mente fuerte, ya que mi cuerpo no lo es- dijo la niña con tristeza.

Daphne frunció los labios molesta. Harriet entonces recordó que su profesor había preparado bastante poción para recuperar el núcleo mágico y suplementos este año para la niña.

-Podría, aunque no soy una experta- acordó Harriet con una sonrisa. Astoria se ilumino ante eso. –Lo primero es aprender a vaciar tu mente, te prestare mi copia si gustas-

Daphne negó con la cabeza antes de hablar:

-Danos el nombre, le pediré a Pat que lo compre, así trabajaremos las dos en eso- 

Astoria le dio una enorme sonrisa a su hermana. 

El resto del día fue de esa manera entre charlas hasta la hora del almuerzo cuando Harriet se fue con el mismo traslador con el que llego. 

Harriet también visito a Neville para sus cumpleaños llegando un día antes del 30 y yendo a casa hasta el primero de agosto. Los pensamientos peligrosos sobre su amigo vinieron a ella cuando Neville la abrazo a su llegada y Harriet sintió que sus mejillas se calentaban.

-Gran me llevo hace poco a comprar una nueva varita, dijo que debía tener la mía para poder usar mi magia al máximo a la hora de cuidarte- dijo el niño alegremente mostrando su varita nueva.

Harriet estaba intento que el cálido sentimiento en su pecho no la hiciera decir alguna cosa rara.

-Neville… no. No necesitas cuidarme- dijo Harriet sin mirar al niño.

-Claro que debo, eres mi mejor amiga, Harriet. Eres importante para mí- el niño rubio estaba algo abochornado pero su mirada era decidida- Lo que ese Lockhart hizo…lamento no poder ayudarte con eso, pero este año estaré cerca y si tienes algún problema sabes que puedes contar conmigo, ¿verdad?-

Harriet sonrió y asintió ante las palabras de Neville aun cuando eso de ser su mejor amiga no le termino agradando.

El cumpleaños de ambos fue agridulce, visitaron a sus padres y de nuevo la madre de Neville le dio una envoltura de dulce. Este año Harriet les llevo a sus padres un ramo de girasoles y Neville un arreglo de lirios.

Millecent, Hermione, Ron (cuya adición al grupo fue algo que Harriet aún no terminaba por aceptar aun cuando perdono al chico) y Luna se unieron a ellos el 30 de julio después de visitar San Mungo. Las chicas como la vez anterior se quedaron en la habitación designada a Harriet y Neville compartió su habitación con Ron. Los gemelos y Ginevra se unieron a ellos el 31 y terminaron haciendo que el cabello de Hermione se volviera azul, George lo arreglo después de que la niña de cabello espeso se negara a bajar de la habitación donde corrió cuando vio el estado de su cabello.

Luna había dicho que no le importaría tener el cabello rosa y Fred la complació. Ginevra se unió a Luna pidiendo tener el cabello verde, Millecent como Harriet pasaron del cambio de Look.

Al final Neville obtuvo una túnica de color tinto de parte de Millecent, un libro sobre “El cuidado de plantas desérticas” de parte de Hermione, una caja de golosinas varias de los Weasley, un colgante anti Nargels de Luna y unos guantes nuevos de Harriet.

Harriet en cambio tuvo un vestido de color verde botella de Millecent, un libro sobre “Serpientes mágicas y su cuidado” de Hermione, una caja de golosinas de Weasley, un par de aretes en forma de rábano de Luna y un broche nuevo para el cabello de Neville. El profesor Snape le había dado un cuadernillo para dibujar profesionalmente y un set completo de acuarelas y carboncillos que Harriet uso la noche del 31 para recrear a sus amigos.

El día de compras para el nuevo año llego y todos se reunieron en el callejón Diagon. Harriet había sido conducida primero a casa de Neville para después partir a reunirse con Hermione y los Weasley. Millecent y Luna llegaron poco después por la red floo. El padre de Luna, un hombre de aspecto “Loco” y de cabellos largos y blanquecinos saludo a todos efusivamente y después se despidió de su hija amorosamente. Harriet supo entonces que para el señor Lovegood su hija era todo.

Los grupos se dividieron entonces. El primero constaba de Percival, Ginevra, y los gemelos. El segundo de Luna, Millecent, Ron, Neville y Harriet. El señor Weasley tomo la encomienda de los libros y partieron. En la casa de las mascotas Hermione termino comprando un gato esponjoso con mala cara y Ron busco entre las lechuzas.

-Arthur gano un sorteo en el trabajo-dijo la señora Weasley a Harriet mientras la niña compraba una bolsa de golosinas y algunas cosas para Nagini.- Se supone que iríamos a Egipto pero con todo lo que paso… bueno decidimos gastar el dinero en una varita nueva para Ron y una mascota. Además de arreglar algunas cosas en casa-

-Si invierte un poco con los duendes puede obtener algunas ganancias y quizás el próximo verano podrían ir a Egipto, señora Weasley- comento Harriet.

La señora Weasley se quedó pensativa un momento antes de sonreír.

-Es una buena idea, querida- acordó la mujer- Bill, mi hijo mayor, trabaja para los duendes, podría darnos algún consejo-

Las compras terminaron sin ningún incidente y Harriet volvió a la Hilandera cargada de paquetes. Este año parecía ser uno tranquilo.   
  
  
  
  
  
  



	35. Capítulo 35

**Rata en fuga**

Las mazmorras del Ministerio eran frías y húmedas. 

Peter sabía que este era el mejor escenario que tendría, aún no entendía que pudo haberlo delatado, su disfraz había sido útil durante los últimos once años, los Weasley fueron una buena cuartada y aún cuando eran un montón de traidores pobres su vida como rata de los pelirrojos fue buena.

Se mantuvo cerca del mundo mágico, pudo estar en las protecciones del Colegio y no tenía que preocuparse por aurores buscándolo. Incluso pudo ver a Harriet Potter y obtener información de la niña que acabo con Maestro. Claro que se sorprendió cuando resultó ser una Slytherin.

Peter escucho pasos fuera de la celda, un hombre delgado y de cabellos rizados. 

-Pettigrew- murmuró una voz que Peter escucho una vez cuando estaba al servicio de su Maestro.- Rata escurridiza, mañana te llevarán a Azkaban-

Peter gimoteó pero el hombre lo calló con un movimiento de su varita.

-Cállate, Lucius quería que cortara tu lengua por hablar, pero creo que tú podrías se más útil que eso- dijo la voz con burla. 

-Claro que puedo, haré cualquier cosa, cualquier cosa- gimió Peter.

-Entonces sal de aquí, Pettigrew y busca a nuestro Señor- murmuró él hombre mientras sacaba una varita de su túnica.

-El cambio de guardia es en una hora- 

El hombre se fue y Peter gimoteó un poco más.

💮

Peter Pettigrew escapa de la custodia del Ministerio.

La noticia estuvo en la primera plana del Profeta. Y Harriet la leyó después de encontrar a su profesor lívido con el periódico entre sus manos tomado con fuerza.

-¿Señor?- la voz de Harriet llamo la atención de su profesor quien se volvió a ella.

El hombre entonces se puso en pie y lanzó varias olas de magia alrededor de la casa.

Nagini estaba tensa ante las emociones de los dos humanos y Harriet la puso al corriente lo que ocasiono que Nagini se envolviera a sus pies seseando y lista para atacar.

-¿Señor?- llamo de nuevo Harriet cuando las nuevas salas se asentaron.

-Pettigrew no entrará aquí, hablaré con el director. Usted no puede quedarse con Longbottom o los Weasley irá directamente a Howgarts- la voz de su profesor sonaba llena de urgencia.

-Pero… ¿Cree que el venga por mí?- la pregunta sonó sin preocupaciones y Harriet sabía que debía tener aunque sea un poco de ella pero estaba con su profesor.

-No me arriesgaré a eso- dijo el profesor abriéndose camino a la chimenea.

Las llamas verdes ya crepitaban y el director pido pasó.

Harriet sintió de nuevo la magia rodando, aunque está era distinta, como algo melancólico y brillante.

-Veo que has agregado nuevas salas.- comento el director- Oh, querida. ¿Cómo estás?-

Harriet se mantuvo en el umbral de la sala, su profesor estaba tenso como una cuerda de violín. 

-Bien, señor- respondió la niña. Nagini aún se mantenía cerca de ella.

-¿Has desayunado?-

El profesor gruño y encaró al anciano.

-Harriet ve a desayunar. El director y yo debemos hablar- 

-Creo que todos deberíamos tomar el desayuno. Vamos querida- el anciano avanzo hacia Harriet quien le lanzó una mirada a su profesor 

-Bien- mascullo su profesor y condujo al comedor.

Cuando estaban a punto de terminar. El director hablo al fin de Pettigrew.

-Harriet, querida. No debes preocuparte por Pettigrew. Los planes para estas semanas serán los mismos- informó el director antes de tomar un poco de té 

-¿De que habla? Ella no estará segura en ese lugar- ladro su profesor.

-Lo estará. Yo personalmente me asegurare de eso, de la misma manera que tú lo harás sí así lo deseas, mi muchacho- continuo el director sin parecer molesto por el tono de voz de su profesor.

-Pero… Neville y su abuela, ¿No correrán peligro?- cuestiono Harriet revolviendo los restos de su desayuno con el tenedor.

-No debes preocuparte, querida.- el Director sonrió afablemente- Cornelius vino a mi antes de que la noticia llegará al Profeta, por lo que sabemos, Pettigrew escapó con una varita y su rastro se pierde en algún punto de Kent. No creo que tenga interés en ir tras de ti, Harriet-

El bufido de su profesor provocó que el director centrará sus azules ojos en el hombre y sonriera comprensivo.

-Pero no por ello dejaremos tu seguridad a la ligera, por supuesto- concluyó el director 

Su profesor parecía querer discutir pero el director palmeo el hombro del hombre más joven.

-Ahora, el Ministerio quiere colocar Dementores en la escuela y aún cuando me niego a eso, no podré evitar que invadan el pueblo o los alrededores. Por lo que espero que tengas cuidado con ello- 

Harriet frunció los labios, sabía de los Dementores por los libros que había estado devorando. La idea de tener un grupo de ellos cerca no le agradaba mucho.

-El Patronus lo hará, Harriet.- dijo su profesor con desdén. 

-por supuesto que es una arma adecuada contra ellos. Claro que tener un buen Profesor de Defensa también es indispensable por lo que le he pedido a Remus tomar el puesto- informó el director ligeramente.

Harriet agradecía que su profesor fuera un Oclumante, porque la furia que brillo en los orbes negros daba algo de miedo. 

Harriet no entendía como el director siguió sonriendo cuando era objetivo de tal mirada.

💮

Harriet pasó las últimas semanas en casa de Neville, quien le aseguro que Peter Pettigrew no podría pasar las protecciones del Invernadero. Harriet le aseguro que no estaba preocupada por Pettigrew, solo esperaba que este año fuera tranquilo pero parecía que no sería así. 

Harriet también le informo a Neville de la posibilidad de Dementores en Howgarts y el rubio pareció preocupado. 

Aún con todo, Harriet disfrutó de la compañía de Neville, dándose cuenta de que sus sentimientos por el chico estaban cambiando y que eso realmente era peligroso. 

💮

El tren traqueteo por las vías; el vagón estaba ocupado por Neville, Hermione, Millecent y Harriet. 

La Slytherin de ojos verdes intento encontrar a Luna Lovegood para invitarla a unirse a ellos pero no lo logro. 

Harriet había buscado información sobre los Lovegood encontrando que era una familia antigua propietaria de una revista llamada Quisquilloso, la madre de Luna había muerto cuando la niña tenía siete, Harriet se imagino a la pequeña Luna de la mano de su padre despidiendo a su ser amado. 

El traqueteo del Tren se detuvo poco antes de llegar a la estación de Hogsmeade y Harriet se inquieto cuando Ron dijo que había algo moviéndose a fuera. 

La puerta se abrió de golpe y la figura de Remus Lupin entro con la varita en alto. 

-Silencio- pido el hombre en un murmullo cuando las luces se apagaron. 

Con un movimiento cerró el vagón quedándose en pie frente a la puerta.

Claro eso no impidió que el dementor entrara, tampoco impidió que Harriet se desmayara mientras escucha la voz de una mujer gritar.


	36. Capítulo 36

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ho! Los amo adoró,. Mil gracias por sus kudos y mensajes y perdón por no contestar pero soy de la que olvida hacerlo ... 
> 
> Disfruten.

**Hipogrifo.**

Cuando Harriet despertó cuatro pares de ojos la observaban con aprensión. La chica se quejó levemente y se dio cuenta que estaba usando el regazo de Neville como almohada.   
  
–Ve despacio, Harriet- pido el rubio mientras Harriet intento sentarse mareándose en el proceso.   
  
Agradecía que no se hubiera sonrojado ante lo cerca que estuvo de Neville.   
  
–Eso fue un dementor- comento Harriet una vez que se sentó con la ayuda de Neville.   
  
-Lo fue. Ahora coman chocolate, iré a ver el resto- dijo el señor Lupin sacando unas barras de chocolate y dando una a cada uno.   
  
Harriet mordisqueo el chocolate intentando ignorar las miradas de sus amigos.   
  
-Harriet…- comenzó Hermione.   
Pero Harriet vio por el rabillo del ojo como Neville le lanzaba una mirada para que se detuviera.   
  
Harriet suspiró profundamente.   
  
-Estoy bien, hablaré más tarde- murmuró Harriet. Cuando Neville pasó un brazo tras de ella para calmarla, Harriet se dejó hacer aún cuando se sentía bastante cohibida.   
  
Al llegar a los carruajes Neville seguía manteniéndose cerca de Harriet con una mano en su espalda. Harriet estaba intentando que no se notará como sus mejillas se calentaban.   
  
-Potter, ¿Es verdad?- mascullo Parkinson acercándose a ella con Davis de remolque.   
  
Malfoy estaba un poco más lejos lanzando le miradas asesinas a Neville.   
  
-¿Qué cosa?- gruño Harriet.   
  
-¿Te desmayaste?- pregunto Parkinson con burla.   
  
-Pansy recuerda la 1- dijo Millecent fulminando con la mirada a Parkinson.   
  
La chica bufó y se fue con su remolque siguiéndola. Harriet subió al carruaje y trato de no maldecir a Parkinson.   
  
_Todo el mundo lo sabe ya, que bien._   
  
Harriet se tenso de repente alarmando a sus amigos.   
  
-¿Qué va mal?- pregunto Neville preocupado.   
  
-Tutor- mascullo Harriet al rubio quien compuso una expresión comprensiva.   
  
_Su profesor no iba a estar contento. Apostaba sus cromos a qué la estaba esperando en la entrada para un examen minucioso_.   
  
Al llegar al Castillo, Snape estaba esperando en la entrada y no estaba de buen humor a juzgar como los estudiantes pasaban rápidamente por los lados dejando un margen de espacio entre ellos y el hombre.   
  
💮   
  
La señora Pomfrey la sentó en una silla y la examinó detenidamente mientras se quejaba de los Dementores, el profesor Snape por su parte parecía querer matar a alguien. Harriet tenía una idea de a quien.   
  
Después de ser atiborrada de chocolate fue liberada y se unió con los demás. Millecent le había guardado un lugar así que se deslizo en silencio. Parkinson le mandaba miradas burlonas pero las ignoro.   
  
Es noche Harriet soñó con la mujer que gritaba su nombre. Así que a la mañana siguiente no estaba con ánimos de aguantar a Parkinson, por lo que salió del dormitorio antes que la chica molesta se despertara.   
  
El desayuno fue el evento tranquilo de siempre y para la primera hora bajaron a tomar la clase de Cuidado de Criaturas mágicas con los Gryffindors.   
  
Cuando Slytherin llegó a la cabaña de Hagrid, Parkinson no dudo en hacer comentarios sobre el lugar.   
  
Harriet se voltio hacia ella y la atrapó en una mirada llena de furia. Se acercó lo suficiente como para que nadie más allá de la casa Slytherin escuchará.   
  
-Escucha bien niña tonta. Si sigues picando mi humor y juro por Cirse que te coseré los labios por un día completo y no creo que tú remolque sepa cómo deshacer el hechizo- murmuró Harriet con una sonrisa amable pintada en los labios.   
  
Parkinson parecía querer discutir pero lo pensó mejor cuando sintió el zumbido de la magia de Harriet picándola.   
  
Ese día Hagrid les mostró su manada de Hipogrifos. Harriet termino pasando al frente cuando todos se hicieron hacia atrás, claro que Neville quiso tomar su lugar pero a Harriet no le importaba hacer esto.   
  
Siguiendo las indicaciones de Hagrid, Harriet logro convencer al Hipogrifo de inclinarse, por supuesto Hagrid lo tuvo que llevar más lejos y hacerla volar montada en el animal.   
  
Después de eso, Neville se animó a hacerlo y Harriet estaba sonriendo como tonta ante la alegría de Neville cuando logro la confianza del animal.   
  
Por supuesto las cosas no terminaron bien cuando Draco tuvo que comportarse como idiota. Harriet estaba cerca del chico cuando se escuchó el chillido de advertencia del Hipogrifo, la chica no se detuvo a pensar demasiado en sus acciones (y más tarde tendría un sermón por eso). Corrió empujando al rubio y sintió como las garras de la criatura se clavaban en sus espalda.   
  
-Harriet- el grito de Neville fue lo siguiente que escucho.   
  
De reojo vio como Hagrid controlaba al Hipogrifo y lanzo una mirada a Draco que estaba pálido.   
  
-Estoy…bien- mascullo la chica sintiendo el dolor ardiente.   
  
Las manos de Neville revolotearon alrededor de ella y en momento estaba siendo cargada por Hagrid.   
  
Neville corrió por delante.   
  
💮   
  
-¿Qué demonios pensabas, imbécil?- ladro Millecent a Draco.   
  
El chico se había puesto de pie tambaleándose.   
  
-No le hables así a Draco, mestiza- intervino Pansy indignada.   
  
-Tu cállate, si de pureza hablamos tú estás por debajo de mi.- escupió Millecent.   
  
Sabia que los Gryffindors estaban atentos al intercambio que tenían pero no le importaba. Su mejor amiga estaba herida y todo por culpa del imbécil pomposo.   
  
-Millecent- llamo Hermione algo asustada.   
  
-Te juro por Cirse que pateare tu trasero- escupió Millecent a Draco y se giró para ir detrás de su mejor amiga.   
  
Todos los Gryffindors presentes se vieron consternados. Nunca habían visto pelear a los Slytherin entre si.   
  
Ninguno se dio cuenta de cómo Draco Malfoy se escabullía viéndose preocupado, tampoco se dieron cuenta de cómo emprendía camino hacia la enfermería.   
  
  



	37. Capítulo 37

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ho! Bebés mil gracias por su comentarios y Kudos.
> 
> Los amo adoró y espero que estén bien.

**Consecuencias de ser hija de dos Gryffindor**

Harriet suspiró cuando la Sanadora termino de atender sus heridas. Había vendado su brazo y espalda. No podría recargarse durante unas tres horas y debía pasar el resto del día en la enfermería.

Hagrid había sollozado como lo hizo en primer año después de que Harriet enfrentara a Quirelmort. La niña le aseguro a su amigo que no era su culpa. Que en todo caso Draco debía prestar más atención y que estaba feliz de ser ella la que recibiera las heridas, evitando que Malfoy tuviera algo que usar en su contra. 

Harriet no estaba segura si el chico lo haría pero su padre aprovecharía cualquier cosa para deshacerse del director como lo demostró el año pasado.

Neville tuvo que ser sacado por la Sanadora poco después. El rubio estaba preocupado por ella y amenazaba con desmembrar a Malfoy. Harriet olvidó que le dolía la espalda al ver lo preocupado que estaba Neville por ella y la calidez en su estómago le duró mucho después de que el rubio se fue.

Su profesor entro cuando el primer periodo termino y se veía enojado y apuntó de asegurarse de que los vendajes fueran aceptables, Harriet estaba segura que se detuvo por la mirada que la sanadora le lanzó.

-Estoy bien, señor.- le aseguro Harriet sonriendo levemente.

-Bulstrode me informo en que consistió el incidente- comenzó el hombre frunciendo los labios.- ¿Puedo saber porqué se lanzó en medio de esa bestia y Malfoy?-

-yo…- Snape le lanzó una mirada que le dejo en claro que estaba dispuesto a que Malfoy perdiera el brazo en lugar de que Harriet estuviera aquí- es solo que no quería darle un arma a Malfoy señor. Desde el año pasado quiere sacar a Dumbledore de aquí. Y aún cuando el hombre no me agrada se que este lugar lo necesita, sobre todo si Tom decide atacar-

Su profesor frunció los labios ante eso y por un momento, Harriet pensó que le daría un sermón.

-Hagrid tendrá que cambiar su plan de estudios si no desea que mate al maldito bicho que hizo esto- mascullo su profesor molesto.

-No se tan duro, señor. – pido Harriet – seguro que la profesora McGonagall puede hacer entrar en métodos más seguros a Hagrid sin necesidad de amenazar a Buck.-

Su Profesor resoplo bajo pero parecía que no amenazaría de muerta a nadie en los próximos días.

El resto del día Harriet recibió visitas; los gemelos quienes arrastraron a un sonrojado Ronald, Millecent, Neville y Astoria, Hermione y Ginny, y para grata sorpresa de Harriet Luna Lovegood.

La rubia parecía que entró al lugar por equivocación pero se acercó a la camilla de Harriet y le sonrió.

-hola Luna. Te busque en el andén- 

La niña pareció sorprendida para después sonreír.

-Oh, eso es lindo. Espero que estés bien, Harriet-

-Lo estoy. ¿Y tú? ¿Cómo han ido tus clases?- 

-Bien, solo que los torspolos ya comenzaron a tomar mis cosas. Pero seguro volverán- dijo la niña con una sonrisa amable.

Harriet frunció los labios y decido que debía hacer algo para que Luna no fuera acosada.

-Mmm. Bueno ya veremos qué podemos hacer para que eso no pasé- comento Harriet sonriendo- pero mientras tanto, quería saber si deseas unirte a nuestro grupo de estudio en la biblioteca. Por lo regular es después del último periodo-

-Eso sería agradable. Gracias, Harriet-

Luna se quedó un poco más y entonces Harriet se quedó sola con sus deberes. Poco después de la cena Neville y Millecent pasaron a darle las buenas noches.

Neville incluso le dio un beso en la frente y Harriet sintió que iba a evaporarse, por la mirada que Millecent le lanzó supo que su amiga se dio cuenta.

* * *

Draco había estado enfurruscado durante todo el día, evitó a todos y más de una vez se vio caminando hacia la enfermería.

En una de esas ocasiones se topo con Longbottom quien le lanzó una mirada llena de furia para después enfrentarlo

-Malfoy- llamo Longbottom. Draco se detuvo y compuso una expresión aburrida- La próxima vez que decidas hacer alguna estupidez asegúrate de que seas tu quien salga herido.-

Draco bufó pero no pudo burlarse de las palabras del chico. (Pudo haber dicho que no era su culpa que la tonta de Potter se hubiera atravesado o que se hubiera comportado como una Gryffindor. Tenía mucho de dónde cortar para responder a Longbottom, pero Draco se quedó en silencio y paso de largo)

Solo cuando estuvo seguro que nadie lo vería, entro a la enfermería y se acercó a la camilla de Potter. La niña dormía boca abajo y Draco no supo que hacer con la imagen tan vulnerable que tenía frente a él.

Potter se removió entonces y Draco salió de la enfermería a toda prisa. El toque de queda sería en cinco minutos y no arriesgaría más su suerte, no cuando tío Severus ya había dado un sermón a todo Slytherin sobre no romper las reglas frente a un profesor y pensar antes de actuar.

Esa noche, Draco no pudo dormir bien pensando en la niña de ojos verdes que se interpuso entre él y un Hipogrifo.

“Eres una tonta, Harriet”


	38. Capítulo 38

**El boggart de Neville**   
  
  
Cuando Harriet salió de la enfermería al día siguiente fue interceptada por todo el primer año de Gryffindor. La niña lanzo una mirada llena de confusión a Neville quien se adelantó colocándose a su lado.   
  
-¿Potter no puedes hacer que despidan a Hagrid?- exclamo un chico moreno.   
  
Harriet frunció el ceño ante eso:   
  
-¿De qué hablas? ¿Por qué despedirían a Hagrid?- cuestiono la niña.   
  
-Harriet, Parkinson está diciendo a todos que tu harás que despidan a Hagrid por o que paso, incluso que Malfoy y tú se han puesto de acuerdo para que eso pase.- explico Hermione   
  
-Maldita niña.- mascullo Harriet.- Escúchame bien, no pretendo que despidan a Hagrid. Si bien no deberá introducir animales tan peligrosos a este grado, él es mi amigo y lo que paso es un accidente. Además no he hablado con Malfoy desde ayer.-   
  
Los leones parecieron necesitar tiempo para procesar todo, al menos la mayoría; Hermione y Neville asintieron a sus palabras.   
  
-Les dije que Harriet no haría algo así, ella es buena y amable.- dijo Neville rodeando los hombros de la niña con un brazo.  
  
Harriet sintió sus mejillas enrojecer y bajo la mirada.   
  
-¿entonces, Parkinson?- cuestiono una chica de cabello rubio rizado.   
  
-Está diciendo tonterías, es porque ayer Millecent la callo enfrente de todos.- contesto Hermione.  
  
Harriet sonrió ante eso, Millecent era una gran amiga olvido la primera regla solo para defenderla.   
  
-Eso es cierto, nunca había visto a los Slytherin pelear entre si- comento el otro chico de cabello color arena.  
  
-Porque los Slytherin estamos unidos.- dijo Harriet con arrogancia.- pero eso no significa que en ocasiones deseemos maldecir a alguno de los nuestros.-   
  
Todos rieron ante eso y Harriet sonrió de medio lado como lo haría su profesor.   
  
-Ahora, podrían decirle a todos que no hare que despidan a Hagrid.- solicito Harriet con una sonrisa más suave.- yo me encargare de que Pansy deje de decir tonterías.-   
  
Los leones asintieron ante lo pedido pero la otra niña de cabello lacio y oscuro pregunto:   
  
-¿Y cómo harás para que esa vaca se calle?-   
  
Harriet sonrió maliciosamente y vio cómo se estremecían la mayoría de leones.   
  
-Tengo mis métodos.-   
  
Millecent, quien había estado viniendo en su dirección se detuvo un poco por detrás de los leones y se rio ante la expresión de Harriet.   
  
Antes de que el primer periodo comenzara, Harriet encontró a sus compañeros y fue directo a Pansy Parkinson que estaba hablando con Draco, Harriet frunció el ceño cuando se acercó viendo como el rubio parecía molesto.   
  
-No me agrada que pongas palabras en mi voz, Parkinson.- mascullo Draco con frialdad.   
-Draco… no te enojes, por favor.- lloriqueo la chica.   
-Pansy.- llamo Harriet antes de que Draco digiera algo.   
  
La niña de cabello lacio fijo su atención en Harriet retrocediendo cuando se dio cuenta de la sonrisa que Harriet llevaba en los labios.   
  
-Querida Pansy, había planeado ignorarte pero creo que eso no es la solución para tu comportamiento.- dijo Harriet con voz suave.   
La niña se irguió aun cuando trago saliva compulsivamente.  
  
-Hubieras hecho un buen Gryffindor, Pansy.- continuo Harriet provocando que Pansy se viera ofendida.- te mantienes erguida aun cuando temes.-  
  
-¡Yo no te tengo miedo!- exclamo la niña pero cuando sintió el zumbido de la magia de Harriet parecía querer fundirse con la pared.  
  
Los otros Slytherin de tercer año parecían temerosos unos pasos detrás de ellas, incluso los que pasaban por el lugar se apuraban en su camino.  
  
-¿No?- dijo Harriet ladeando el rostro y luego soltando un suspiro.- Yo no soy Tom Riddle, no torturare a otros para obtener lo que deseo…hay otras formas.-  
  
Harriet espero a que las palabras se asentaran antes de continuar, irguiéndose en su altura y usando una voz solemne (bendito el momento que decidió leer los libros de etiqueta y tradiciones familiares)  
  
-Heredera de la Casa Parkinson, si usted sigue atacando mi persona o aquellos que considero importante, yo Lady Potter, Heredera de la Casa Black y descendiente de Ignotus Perevell, uno de los 28 sagrados y miembro del Consejo de Magos tomare su comportamiento como una ofensa directa a mi persona e intereses.-   
  
Pansy mudo de color mientras el resto de Slytherin se enderezaron viéndose igual de solemnes (años de adoctrinamiento en las formas los hacia comportarse como alguien mayor aun cuando eran solo unos niños)  
  
-Y tendré como testigo de mis palabras a la Heredera Bulstrode…-  
  
-Y la Heredera de la Casa Greengrass.- intervino Daphne dando un paso al frente.  
  
Pansy abrió los ojos con horro, Harriet estaba segura que el padre de la chica no se tomaría bien verse metido en discordias con dos casas de los Sagrados.  
  
-También la Casa Malfoy- dijo Draco ocasionando que Harriet parpadeara confundida.- Madre no estará contenta cuando se entere que su sobrina está siendo atacada por una Casa Menor.-  
  
Harriet entonces recordó que Narcissa Malfoy era una Black.  
  
Pansy Parkinson no tuvo más opción que disculparse y pedir compasión, Harriet acepto y espero no volver hacer algo así.   
  
El día de Harriet termino con Nagini seseando alrededor de ella, mientras amenazaba con matar a Buck y su dueño. Harriet tuvo que calmar a su Mamá serpiente antes de poder ir a dormir.

* * *

  
  


Las clases del jueves y llegaron, así que el grupo de Gryffindors y Slytherins bajaron a las mazmorras. Harriet aun sentía una leve molestia en sus músculos pero las heridas estaban fuera del camino así que solo debía tener cuidado de forzar su brazo. Neville y ella tomaron el mismo lugar que venían teniendo desde el primer año y esperaron a que el profesor diera comienzo con la clase.   
  
-Hoy prepararemos una poción para encoger, les recomiendo tener cuidado con el orden de sus ingredientes.- los oscuros ojos se detuvieron en los leones un momento antes de continuar.- las instrucciones están en la pizarra, comiencen.-   
  
Neville se ofreció a pelar el higo de Harriet, cuando esta lo soltó por un calambre en sus dedos.  
  
-Está bien, Harriet.- dijo el chico con una sonrisa cuando Harriet le dijo que lo tenía.- tú te aseguras de que no me salte un paso.-  
  
Harriet se sonrojo levemente cuando asintió, la niña alzo la mirada topándose con el escrutinio de Snape.  
  
-Malfoy, ayude a Potter con sus ingredientes, Longbottom vaya a sentarse con Granger.- ordenó el profesor ocasionando que Harriet frunciera el ceño pero cuando el profesor le lanzo una mirada fría a Draco, Harriet supo que este era su manera de cobrarse lo del incidente.  
  
Suspirando resignada acepto que Neville la dejara con Draco diciéndole a Neville que continuara.  
  
El Slytherin rubio se sentó a su lado en silencio y tomo los ciempiés de Harriet para cortarlos.  
  
-Lo tengo, Malfoy- susurro la niña queriendo tomar los ingredientes, pero el chico le lanzo una mirada de reojo sin cedérselos.  
  
-Deja de ser cabezota, si te duele no debes forzar el brazo.- dijo el chico cortando con dedos expertos a los bichos.- Debiste quedarte un poco más en la enfermería, al menos yo lo hubiera hecho.-  
  
-las heridas están cerradas.- susurro Harriet.  
  
-Sí, pero fue una herida hecha por una criatura magia, Potter.- argumento Draco.  
  
Harriet sabía eso, las heridas hechas por magia o criaturas mágicas eran más difíciles no como las que se había hecho por caer de una escoba o el azulejo del baño.   
  
Draco no hablo el resto de la clase pero se aseguró que los ingredientes de Harriet estuvieran listos.

Cuando todos tuvieron incluso sus pociones listas, incluso Crabbe cuya solución estaba más oscura, Harriet detuvo a Draco cuando este guardaba sus cosas.   
  
-Yo… Gracias.- dijo la niña soltando la muñeca del rubio,   
Draco pareció desconcertado pero luego asintió y sonrió de lado.  
  
-te lo debía.- dijo el chico terminado de irse.   
  
El profesor Lupin no estaba en el aula cuando llegaron a su primera clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Todos se sentaron, sacaron los libros, las plumas y los pergaminos, y estaban hablando cuando por fin llegó el profesor.   
  
(Harriet no había guardado muchas esperanzas con respecto al nuevo profesor, aun cuando fue amigo de su difunto padre. El profesor le dejo claro que no debía mantenerse a solas con el hombre.)  
  
Lupin sonrió vagamente y puso su desvencijado maletín en la mesa.

Estaba tan desaliñado como siempre, pero parecía más sano que en San Mungo, como si hubiera tomado unas cuantas comidas abundantes.  
  
—Buenas tardes —dijo—. ¿Podríais, por favor; meter los libros en la mochila? La lección de hoy será práctica. Sólo necesitaréis las varitas mágicas.-  
  
La clase cambió miradas de curiosidad mientras recogía los libros. Nunca habían tenido una clase práctica de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, a menos que se contara la memorable clase del año anterior, en que el antiguo profesor había llevado una jaula con duendecillos y los había soltado en clase.  
  
—Bien —dijo el profesor Lupin cuando todo el mundo estuvo listo—. Si tienen la amabilidad de seguirme...-  
  
El grupo de Slytherin se quedó atrás de Gryffindor cuando siguieron al profesor por los pasillos del Castillo, en un punto se encontraron con Peeves el poltergeist, que flotaba boca abajo en medio del aire y tapaba con chicle el ojo de una cerradura. Peeves no levantó la mirada hasta que el profesor Lupin estuvo a medio metro.

Entonces sacudió los pies de dedos retorcidos y se puso a cantar una monótona canción:  
  
—Locatis lunático Lupin, locatis lunático Lupin, locatis lunático Lupin...-  
  
Todos esperaron la reacción del profesor (Peeves nunca había faltado el respeto a los profesores) aunque Harriet supuso que la canción tenía su origen en los años de escuela del hombre.  
  
—Yo en tu lugar quitaría ese chicle de la cerradura, Peeves —dijo amablemente el profesor con una sonrisa—. El señor Filch no podrá entrar a por sus escobas.-  
  
Peeves lo siguió ignorando pero el profesor no se inmuto, en cambio les pidió a todos prestar atención al siguiente hechizo, Harriet alzo una ceja interesada.  
  
Sacó la varita mágica y la alzó a la altura del hombro, dijo ¡Waddiwasi! y apuntó a Peeves.  
  
Con la fuerza de una bala, el chicle salió disparado del agujero de la cerradura y fue a taponar la fosa nasal izquierda de Peeves; éste ascendió dando vueltas como en un remolino y se alejó como un bólido, zumbando y echando maldiciones.  
  
-¡Genial, profesor!- dijo un Gryffindor, asombrado.  
  
—Gracias, Dean —respondió el profesor Lupin, guardando la varita—.¿Continuamos?-   
  
Se pusieron otra vez en marcha, mirando al desaliñado profesor Lupin con creciente respeto. Harriet supuso que al fin tendrían un profesor de DCAO decente.  
  
Entraron en la sala de profesores, una estancia una estancia larga, con paneles de madera en las paredes y llena de sillas viejas y dispares, no había nadie salvo el profesor Snape estaba sentado en un sillón bajo y observó a la clase mientras ésta penetraba en la sala. Harriet no pudo detener la sonrisa ligera en sus labios cuando vio a su profesor.  
  
Snape se puso en pie y asintió a su clase antes de salir sin decir nada. Harriet sabía que a su profesor no le agradaba Remus Lupin así que no se sorprendió cuando se fue.   
  
—Ahora —dijo el profesor Lupin llamando la atención del fondo de la clase, donde no había más que un viejo armario en el que los profesores guardaban las togas y túnicas de repuesto.

Cuando el profesor Lupin se acercó, el armario tembló de repente, golpeando la pared.  
  
»No hay por qué preocuparse —dijo con tranquilidad el profesor Lupin cuando algunos de los alumnos se echaron hacia atrás, alarmados—. Hay un boggart ahí dentro.-   
  
Harriet pensó que si debían preocuparse, la niña se movió hasta estar junto a Neville quien se puso algo pálido. Millecent la siguió viéndose aprensiva.  
  
-A los boggarts les gustan los lugares oscuros y cerrados —prosiguió el profesor Lupin—: los roperos, los huecos debajo de las camas, el armario de debajo del fregadero... En una ocasión vi a uno que se había metido en un reloj de pared. Se vino aquí ayer por la tarde, y le pregunté al director si se le podía dejar donde estaba, para utilizarlo hoy en una clase de prácticas. La primera pregunta que debemos contestar es: ¿qué es un boggart?-  
  
Hermione levantó la mano, al igual que Harriet. El profesor le cedió la palabra a Harriet con una sonrisa suave.  
  
-Una criatura capaza de tomar la forma de aquello que más temes.- dijo Harriet  
  
-No pude explicarlo mejor, cinco puntos para Slytherin- dijo el profesor sonriendo.- El boggart que está ahí dentro, sumido en la oscuridad, aún no ha adoptado una forma. Todavía no sabe qué es lo que más miedo le da a la persona del otro lado. Nadie sabe qué forma tiene un boggart cuando está solo, pero cuando lo dejemos salir; se convertirá de inmediato en lo que más temamos. Esto significa que ya antes de empezar tenemos una enorme ventaja sobre el boggart. ¿Sabes por qué, Neville?-   
  
Neville se sonrojo levemente, como siempre que era puesto en el foco de atención, pero contesto con seguridad.  
  
-Porque somos muchos y no sabe por qué forma decidirse- ganándose cinco puntos para los leones.

El profesor entonces prosiguió con su explicación.  
  
-…El hechizo para vencer a un boggart es sencillo, pero requiere fuerza mental. Lo que sirve para vencer a un boggart es la risa. Lo que tenéis que hacer es obligarle a que adopte una forma que vosotros encontréis cómica. Practicaremos el hechizo primero sin la varita. Repetid conmigo: ¡Riddíkulo!-  
  
—¡Riddíkulo! —dijeron todos a la vez.  
  
—Bien, ahora todos formen una fila.- dijo el profesor mientras se acercaba a Ron y le indicaba ponerse al frente. El Gryffindor parecía querer correr en la otra dirección pero se mantuvo firme sosteniendo su varita.  
  
-Ahora, Ron.- dijo el profesor con calma.- ¿Qué es lo que más temes?-  
  
El pelirrojo lanzo una mirada a todos antes de responder algo pálido.  
  
-Arañas.- el profesor asintió ante eso seriamente.  
  
-Arañas, muy bien. Cuando el boggart salga se convertirá en una araña, pero tú debes pensar en algo que esa araña se vulva en algo ridículo, gracioso- comenzó el profesor acercándose al armario.- tengo entendido que tus hermanos suelen hacer bromas, porque no piensan en eso, en hacerle una broma a la araña.-  
  
Ron negó frenético.  
  
-Ellos… ellos convirtieron mi juguete en una araña gigante cuando tenía cuatro…-   
  
El profesor Lupin entonces sonrió.  
  
-Entonces convierte la araña en un juguete.- dijo el profesor con confianza.  
  
Ron se mantuvo pensativo un momento antes de asentir.

Entonces el profesor abrió el armario y el boggart apareció en forma de una araña gigante y llena de vellos.

Ron trago saliva pero se mantuvo firme cuando lanzo el hechizo, convirtiendo la araña en un enorme oso de peluche color canela.  
  
Hubo una carcajada general. El boggart se detuvo, confuso, y el profesor Lupin gritó:  
  
-¡Parvati! ¡Adelante!-  
  
Todos los estudiante fueron enfrentando uno a uno al boggart, Harriet se entretuvo pensando que era lo que más miedo le daba en el mundo. Por un momento pensó en Voldemort, pero el cara de serpiente no era algo que la asustara… entonces recordó los gritos de la mujer y el frio en su pecho…  
  
-Bien hecho, Granger.- exclamo el profesor.- vamos Neville.-  
  
La atención de Harriet se centró en Neville quien palideció más.  
  
La figura de una mujer de cabellos rubios y rostro en forma de corazón apareció con solo una bata de hospital, todos guardaron silencio y Harriet avanzo hacia su amigo pero la forma cambio. Harriet estaba en el lugar de la mujer vestida con la bata de hospital, sus ojos verdes estaban apagados…  
  
La Harriet real entonces termino de adelantarse y el boggart se centró en ella cambiando su forma en un dementor, el profesor salió de su estupor y grito a la criatura quien se convirtió en una esfera plateada. El profesor alzo su varita sin dudar y en la esfera se desinflo como un globo.  
  
Harriet vio cómo su amigo salía de la habitación empujando a todos, la niña no dudo en seguirlo.  
  
Por un momento Harriet corrió tras de su amigo llamándolo, pero Neville no se detuvo. Harriet corrió más aprisa y se aferró al brazo de su amigo estampándolo contra el muro de piedra.

Neville estaba llorando y forcejeo para zafarse pero Harriet lo abrazo con fuerza clavando su frente en el pecho de su amigo.  
  
-Neville…- comenzó Harriet cuando el chico se calmó, pero las voces de alguien acercándose la tenso y los condujo más adelante a un aula en desuso. Sellándola llevo al rubio hasta el fondo junto a la pizarra vieja y polvosa, se dejó caer en el suelo llevándose a Neville con ella.  
  
Neville se recargo en el muro con los pies cerca de su pecho sin mirar a los ojos a Harriet.  
  
-Neville…-  
  
-No puedo… yo no puedo deshacerme de un boggart, no soy bueno en transformación y no pude ayudarte el año pasado…- comenzó el chico con voz rota.- no soy mi padre, ¿Cómo te protegeré? ¿Cómo te mantendré a salvo si Pettrigrew aparece o Él?-   
  
Harriet no supo que decir a eso, así que en su lugar se acercó a su amigo y lo abrazo.   
  
-Papá no pudo proteger a mamá y él era un auror importante, un mago dotado. El no pudo detener a los Lenstrange y Crounch Junior. ¿Cómo puedo protegerte entonteces? Cuando yo soy tan patético.-   
  
-No tienes por qué protegerme.- dijo Harriet cuando Neville se acomodó para devolverle el abrazo- Y no eres patético, si piensas eso de ti pateare tu trasero.-  
  
 _No era buena consolando eso era claro._   
  
Harriet suspiro y se apartó para fijar su mirada en la de Neville, cuyos ojos estaban cristalinos por las lágrimas.  
  
-Tenemos trece años, Nev. Trece, estamos aprendiendo y bueno no hemos tenido un profesor decente de DCAO hasta ahora, así que…-  
  
-Tú eres muy hábil, lograste vencer a Ya Sabes Quien en primero y eres buena con los hechizos…- interrumpió Neville.  
  
-Eso es porque mi profesor me entrena.- explico Harriet terminando de alejarse para hincarse frente al chico.- Yo… tu y yo entrenaremos juntos, si eso ayuda a que dejes de pensar que eres patético, te enseñare todo lo que mi profesor me enseña y veras que tú eres mucho mejor que tu padre o cualquier otro mago.-  
  
Neville bajo la mirada y negó con la cabeza.  
  
-Nunca seré como papá…-  
  
Harriet compuso una mueca molesta y tomo el rostro del rubio clavando sus verdes en los claros del rubio.  
  
-Escúchame bien Neville Longbottom. Tú no eres tu padre, así como yo no soy mi madre. Somos sus hijos, solo eso.- comenzó la niña con voz seria y firme.- y ellos querrían que fuéramos nuestras propias personas, así que saca esa idea de tu mente sino yo la sacare por la fuerza.-  
  
Neville sonrió levemente y abrazo a Harriet de nuevo, las manos de la niña terminaron pasando por las hebras rubias de y Harriet sintió un revoloteo en su estómago.  
  
-No sé qué haría sin ti Harriet, eres la mejor amiga del mundo.- mascullo el rubio.  
  
Harriet sintió que el revoloteo en su estómago se convertía en plomo y tardo en responder con voz algo rota:  
  
-Sí, tú mejor amiga. Por siempre, Neville.-   
  


  
  
  
  
  
  



	39. Capítulo 39

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ho! Todo el capítulo es desde la perspectiva de los dos merodeadores. No pude evitarlo, pero prometo que volveremos a la telenovela “Sly-Sly-Gry” en los siguientes capítulos. 
> 
> PD: GRACIAS POR SU Love y comentarios 
> 
> PD2: AÚN NO ME DECIDO QUE SHIPP USAR CON RESPECTO A SIRIUS. (No puedo decidirme con Harriet, me voy a decidir con el perro pulgoso) 

**Eran cuatro ahora son dos…se quedaron los caninos.**

Remus despidió la clase después de que sus dos estudiantes salieran de la habitación, el profesor entonces comenzó a buscarlos. 

El rostro de Harriet con esa expresión vacía producto del boggart aún estaba detrás de sus parpados. 

Cuando pensó que no los encontraría, los vio salir de un pasillo; ambos se veían apagados pero de alguna manera en calma. 

-Harriet, Neville- llamo Remus acercándose al par quien se detuvo en su camino. 

Neville parecía aprensivo y Harriet lanzaba una mirada llena de sospecha. 

-Me alegro encontrarlos, vamos- indico el profesor. Pero Harriet no se movió de sus sitio y por supuesto tampoco Neville,-¿Qué sucede?- 

-Tenemos clases a las cuales asistir, señor- dijo Harriet aun sin moverse. 

Remus entonces recordó que Severus dijo haberle ordenado a Harriet no mantenerse cerca de él a solas. 

-Tu tutor te pidió que no fueras a ningún lado a solas conmigo ¿no?- 

Neville se tensó levemente y se adelantó un paso colocando a Harriet tras de él, aun cuando una parte de Remus dolía la imagen lo hizo sonreír. 

-Lo siento, señor. Pero los últimos dos profesores de Defensa intentaron dañarme de alguna manera- explico Harriet. 

Remus entonces asintió y soltó un suspiro bajo. 

-Cierto, bueno si los dos viene no estarás sola conmigo Harriet y …en realidad te podría decir el motivo por el que tu tutor no quiere que estés cerca- Remus sabía que quizás al revelarle su “problema peludo” la niña terminaría odiándolo pero podría intentarlo por James y Lily. 

Los dos niños dudaron un momento antes de asentir y seguirlo a su despacho, el hombre los hizo sentarse y puso la tetera para el té, también saco un poco de chocolate y les dio a cada uno un poco. 

-Ayudara- dijo el profesor cuando Harriet alzo una ceja recordándole a Severus. 

Después de servir el té de bolsa y sentarse en relativa calma, Harriet hablo: 

-Sé que usted fue amigo de padre y también que nunca hizo nada para detenerlo cuando acosaban a mi profesor.- dijo la niña con una mirada dura y fría. 

Remus se quedó en medio de tomar su té y parpadeo aturdido. Nunca imagino que Severus le hablara a Harriet sobre eso. 

-Mi profesor no lo dijo, yo lo descubrí. El padre de Millecent estaba un grado por arriba de ustedes, le pregunte al profesor y solo hablaba de padre, padrino y el traidor, usted fue prefecto vi su placa en el salón de trofeos.- explico la niña dejándole ver a Remus lo inteligente y observadora que era. 

-Es cierto- dijo Remus confesando su crimen y sintiéndose avergonzado sobre todo cuando los ojos verdes de Harriet se endurecieron más- Yo… no hice nada para detenerlos pero…no es justificación lo que diré pero yo nunca había tenido amigos antes de Hogwarts mis padres me mantenían dentro de casa hasta que entre aquí.- 

El hombre pudo ver la curiosidad sustituir el enojo, Neville también parecía extrañado por eso. 

-Lo que voy a decirles quisiera que lo mantuvieran entro nosotros, el director lo sabe y Severus se ha encargado de administrar la poción para mantenerme bajo control y no ser un peligro para los estudiantes.- comenzó Remus fijando su atención en la taza en sus manos.- Yo…yo soy un hombre lobo.- 

El silencio se instaló en el despacho y por un momento parecía que Remus no había dicho que era una horrible criatura maldita. 

-Yo tengo una madelictus como madre.- dijo Harriet en voz tranquila provocando que Remus casi tirara el té y Neville se pusiera en pie consternado. 

-¿Qué?- exclamo el niño manteniendo su mirada fija en Harriet quien sonrió apenada. 

-Ya sabes, en primer año cuando una serpiente intento matarme, te había dicho que ella se quedó conmigo- contesto Harriet sonriendo 

-No dijiste que fuera una maledictus- dijo el niño sentándose de nuevo y frunciendo el ceño. 

-Bueno me entere en segundo cuando ayude con el basilisco. Spica, el basilisco, dijo que no era malo para mí… si no para otros.- comento la niña con una sonrisa algo torcida. 

Remus entonces salió de su estupor. 

-Harriet…yo.- 

-No importa si es un hombre lobo, señor.- comenzó la niña seriamente con Neville asintiendo.- yo hablo parsel, todo el mundo piensa que eso es oscuro pero nunca he deseado matar a nadie, bueno nadie excepto Tom Riddle pero no lo considero como alguien.- los ojos de la niña se endurecieron ante eso.- Así que está bien, si el profesor es quien le da la Matalobos entonces no dañara a nadie.- 

Remus sintió que el peso del mundo se desvanecía de sus hombros ante eso. 

-Aunque, entiendo porque usted no les hizo frente a padre y sus amigos.- continuo la niña jugando con su taza de té.- pero ahora es mayor y creo que debe disculparse, a mí me gustaría que Dudley se disculpara alguna vez…- 

-¿Dudley es tu primo?- cuestiono Remus sin pasar por alto el leve sonrojo de la niña cuando Neville tomo su mano. 

-Si- 

-Lo intentare, disculparme con Severus. Aunque es algo difícil…- Remus se frotó la nuca recordando el intento que hizo en el séptimo año. 

Harriet de nueva cuenta alzo su mirada pero esta ocasión había un brillo divertido en los ojos verdes. 

-No se preocupe, quizás el profesor fuera difícil antes, pero ahora él es más maduro. Lo se.- 

Remus sonrió ante eso y asintió para después erguirse. 

-Con respecto a lo sucedido en clases. Lamento angustiarlos de esa manera.- dijo el hombre manteniendo su mirada suave en el par de niños y demorándose un poco más en Neville. 

Harriet se tensó levemente pero entonces Neville alzo su mirada llena de determinación. 

-No se preocupe, profesor. Gran siempre dice que conocer tus miedos es la mejor manera de enfrentarlos.- dijo Neville con voz algo rota pero sin vacilar en sus palabras, Remus vio de reojo el brillo de orgullo en los ojos de Harriet. 

-Me alegro que ustedes dos sean tan unidos- comento el hombre con algo de nostalgia.- es bueno tener a alguien por el cual preocuparse y quien te apoye.- 

-Harriet es mi mejor amiga, señor.- exclamo el niño sonriendo, Harriet desvió la mirada y se vio incomoda ante eso.- Siempre cuidare de ella y… es bueno que al fin tengamos un buen profesor de Defensa que pueda enseñarnos hechizos útiles.- 

Remus se sonrojo levemente ante las palabras del niño pero antes de decir más, Harriet se puso en pie alegando que no podían faltarse clases, así que Remus los despidió con un pase por si se retrasaban en su siguiente lección. 

Cuando la puerta de su despacho se cerró y vio salir a Harriet con el leve sonrojo en sus mejillas mientras Neville la ayudaba con sus libros, Remus recordó a un par similar. Solo esperaba que las cosas no terminaran igual que aquella ocasión.

* * *

Sirius Black fue dado de alta una semana antes de Halloween y Remus Lupin fue quien lo ayudo a instalarse provisionalmente en Hogwarts. Se había acordado que alguien debía mantenerse al cuidado del ex auror y Remus se ofreció. 

Dado que el hombre lobo ahora era profesor en el colegio de magia, la opción obvia era que Sirius se instalara en una habitación en los cuartos privados del ahora Profesor de Defensa. El director Albus Dumbledore no puso objeción y en realidad insto al pelinegro que saliera a recorrer los pasillos de su vieja escuela para ayudarlo a mejorarse. 

Por supuesto, cierto profesor de pociones no estuvo muy por la labor pero no se quejó más allá de un simple gruñido y la advertencia clara de no alterar a su joven pupila. Por lo tanto, Sirius Black se acomodó en la compañía de su viejo amigo pero antes de siquiera llegar a la hora de la cena, Remus Lupin se sentó frente al ex auror y con una mirada seria comenzó una conversación que a Sirius le recordó los sermones de la madre de James cuando ambos se metían en líos. 

-Necesitas disculparte con Harriet y Severus.- fueron las palabras de apertura y Sirius se tensó para después hacer un puchero.- Sirius Orión Black sé que los últimos años no han sido los mejores y sé que tienes muchas razones para estar molesto, pero Harriet es más importante y nos necesita.- 

-ella dejo claro que no quería ser movida de ese estúpido, grasiento…- la perorata de Sirius fue cortada por el brillo molesto de los ojos ámbar de su amigo. 

-Ella fue a verte, estaba preocupada por tu salud y lo primero que escucho fue como insultabas al único adulto que había hecho algo para mejorar su vida.- Remus soltó un suspiro apagado y se recargo en su sillón.- La vida con Petunia y su familia no fue buena para Harriet, fue dejada aun lado, tratada como un gusano, como un fenómeno… sé que entiendes eso, sé que entiendes lo que significa encontrar a alguien que se preocupa lo suficiente como para hacer algo para cambiarlo.- 

Sirius desvió su mirada con el ceño fruncido.

Claro que él lo sabía, aun recordaba los tratos que recibió de sus padres, de su madre más que nada y cono los padres de James siempre insistieron en que el fuera a su casa en verano y navidad, también como no dudaron en acogerlo cuando al fin se decidió por salir de esa casa. 

-Severus y tu… Severus y nosotros tenemos nuestro pasado lleno de…- 

-Mierda- termino Sirius volviendo su atención a Remus quien hizo una mueca pero asintió. 

-Pero esto no es por nosotros, sino por Harriet.- 

Sirius gruño como lo haría un perro molesto pero después de un momento se dejó caer de forma poco elegante en el respaldo de su propia silla. 

-Se eso, Luny- comenzó el hombre para después tomar una expresión llena de preocupación y dolor.- Y sé que debí hacer las cosas diferentes, sigo preguntándome lo que hubiera pasado….si en lugar de ir tras Peter decidiera ir con Dumbledore.- 

-las decisiones que tomamos antes no importan, Sirius.- Consoló Remus- Lo que importa es lo que hagamos ahora por Harriet.- 

-Luny, tengo miedo. Miedo de que Mini Cornamenta sea como Regulus…- confeso Sirius pasando una de sus callosas manos por su rostro.- Reg era un lindo niño, mi pequeño hermanito hasta que yo fui a Gryffindor, hasta que él fue Slytherin…- 

Remus se inclinó hacia adelante para palmar la rodilla de su amigo quien alzo sus ojos azules y vio la sonrisa triste en el rostro cansado del castaño. 

-Harriet no es Regulus, así como no es James o Lily.- Remus sonrió ahora con algo de alegría.- Ellas es su propia persona; leal, valiente, decidida e inteligente, no te negare que también tiene malicia y astucia en ella pero la usa para defender a aquellos que ama. Sirius, ella es amiga de Neville Longbottom, por lo que se desde el tren en primer año.- 

Sirius se enderezo con los ojos abiertos y sonriendo. 

-¿En verdad?- 

-Claro que sí, esos dos son inseparables, se lo que te digo. Así que ya vez, tu miedo es algo lógico, pero Harriet…ella ama de una forma que solo alguien puro y lleno de bondad podría, ella…-Remus rio por lo bajo antes de continuar- Después de que le dije sobre lo que soy, ella simplemente dijo “No me importa si es un hombre lobo...”, ella solo estaba molesta por lo que paso antes, entre Severus y nosotros. Dijo que si me disculpaba con Severus entonces todo estaría bien.- 

Sirius guardo silencio un momento antes de bufar exasperado. 

-Snivellus no va…- Sirius se detuvo ante la mirada enojada de Remus. 

-No uses ese apodo, si quieres que Harriet te perdone debes hacer bien las cosas.- dijo Remus con dureza.- Ella sabe lo que es ser acosada, llamada por apodos horribles y… Sirius, su primo y amigos solían jugar a “Cazar a Harriet”, debes disculparte sinceramente con Severus, y antes de que digas que es algo imposible.- Remus sonrió con suficiencia- Yo lo hice y ahora Harriet pasa las tardes de los sábados hablando sobre James conmigo.- 

Sirius abrió los ojos sorprendido para después soltar un gruñido frustrado y dar vueltas por la sala. 

-Luny, Harriet parece tener el carácter de Li Flowers, ¿y si no me perdona? – Sirius parecía angustiado.- ¿Recuerdas esa vez que hice que Mini cornamenta se volviera morada por usar ese hechizo con ella? Li Flowers casi me castra, si no fuera por Cornamenta…-Sirius se estremeció ante el recuerdo de una pelirroja enojada. 

Remus se rio ante ese mismo recuerdo, agradecía nunca haber estado en el lado receptor de la furia de Lily. 

-Ella te perdonara, Harriet no es como Lily o James.- aseguro Remus con convicción.- pero debes hacer bien las cosas, ¿entiendes?- 

Sirius mordisqueo la uña de su pulgar ansioso para luego asentir, dejándose caer en el mismo sillón donde se encontraba hasta hace poco, el hombre de ojos azules sintió el cansancio del día golpearlo. 

-Por ahora, duerme.- Remus se puso en pie y le indico a Sirius seguirlo.- Mañana puedes tomar el desayuno con el resto pero recuerda que no puedes mostrarle hechizos para hacer bromas a los estudiantes, si no quieres que McGonagall te haga pasar el resto del día ayudando a Filch.- 

-¡Luny, soy un adulto!- exclamo Sirius. 

-Claro, lo que digas. Buenas noches, señor Black.- despidió Remus yendo a su propia habitación. 

Sirius hizo un puchero ante eso pero después sonrió alegremente.

Se sentía bien estar aquí, con su amigo. Solo debía arreglar el desastre con Mini cornamenta. 

-Y disculparte con Se..Snape.- gruño Sirius a su reflejo en el espejo completo de la habitación.- Estúpido Snape, lo que hago por ti Mini cornamenta.- 


	40. Capítulo 40

**Halloween dementado**

La primera salida a Hogsmeade estaba programada el Domingo de Halloween. Harriet en otras circunstancias podría estar en estos momentos observando como sus amigos salían rumbo al pueblo mientras ella se quedaba atrás. 

Pero no era ese el caso, si su profesor insistió en que no se separara del grupo, no irse lejos del pueblo y mantener su varita a la mano, pero aún así ella iba al pueblo con sus amigos. 

Neville incluso se atrevió a decirle a su profesor que la mantendría a salvó. Harriet se sonrojo, por supuesto y estaba segura que su profesor lo notó. 

Así que aquí estaban caminando por las calles adornadas con calabazas. Millecent quería ir a la tienda de telas para buscar algún pañuelo. (Millecent había tomado como su responsabilidad mantener el cabello de Harriet peinado con lazos, pañuelos y peinetas.) Harriet también quería comprar algunos hilos para enseñarle a Millecent a bordar (su amiga se entero que Harriet conocía como hacerlo y le pidió que le enseñará, aún cuando Harriet tuvo que aprender por necesidad no le importaba enseñarle a su amiga quien parecía tener interés en la confección de ropa) 

-No entiendo porque te importa tanto si uso azul profundo o verde sepia- se quejó Harriet mientras Millecent colocaba paños de diferente colores cerca de su rostro. 

-Porque es importante, tu cabello es tan hermoso y debe estar peinado adecuadamente- repito su argumento Millecent. 

Harriet bufó ante eso rodando los ojos. Hermione y Neville estaban en un escaparate buscando algo para Ginevra. 

-Neville, ayúdame aquí- exclamó Millecent con su mirada divertida puesta en Harriet.- Neville, tu qué opinas ¿El cabello de Harriet merece estar atado con un lindo lazo que combine con sus ojos?- 

Neville parpadeo confundido un momento antes de que Millecent volteara a verlo. 

-Harriet se ve linda sin lazos o con lazos, Millecent- dijo el chico con una sonrisa ocasionando que Millecent bufara y Harriet se sonrojara- Pero creo que el gris se vería bien, aunque a ella le gusta el azúl- 

Millecent sonrió triunfante volteando hacia su amiga. 

-Muy bien, gris y azul serán. En otra vida serías una Ravenclaw, sabes- Millecent se alejo para pagar los paños elegidos. 

Neville entonces le lanzó una mirada divertida para después regresar con Hermione. El resto del día la pasaron entrando en las tiendas del pueblo. Después de unas horas se resguardaron en la taberna «Las tres escobas» dónde probaron la cerveza de mantequilla. 

En algún momento Ron y los otros dos Gryffindors de tercero se acercaron e invitaron a Neville a un excursión a la Casa de los Gritos. El rubio se negó a ir y dejar a Harriet, aún cuando ella estaría en compañía de las otras dos chicas. Al final todos fueron. 

La Casa de los Gritos era una construcción vieja, todo el pueblo pensaba que estaba embrujada pero Harriet lo sabía mejor gracias a las historias del profesor Lupin. 

El grupo de Gryffindors estaban planeando entrar pero, Neville, quien sabía la verdad del lugar no tenía interés en hacerlo. 

-Deberíamos regresar- comentó Hermione abrazándose así misma. El frío se estaba comenzado a encrudecer aún cuando el sol todavía estaba en el horizonte. 

-No seas aguafiestas, Hermione- se quejó Ron mientras se brincaba la valla que separa el terreno donde la casa se erguía. 

-No lo soy…- pero las palabras de Hermione se quedaron suspendidas cuando una neblina comenzó a instalarse a su alrededor.-¿Qué está…?- 

\- 

-Debemos irnos, ya- urgió Millecent enfocando su mirada en un punto del bosque. 

Harriet entonces los sintió, el frío crudo y el miedo. Neville tomo la mano de Harriet y la jalo detrás de él pero entonces las figuras encapuchadas aparecieron. 

El ruido de los otros resonó a lo lejos cuando Harriet y Neville alzaron sus varitas invocando el Patronus, pero logrando solo una neblina plateada. 

Thomas y Finnigan eran los más alejados, Hermione les gritó algo pero Harriet no lo escucho, ella se concentro en Neville quien temblaba, así que lo empujo tras ella y encaró a los Dementores pero entonces la voz de la mujer resonó. 

«No, por favor, ten piedad» 

«Muévete, niña »

«No tómame a mi, a Harriet no, por favor, tómame a mi»

El ruido se distorsiono ante una risa y un grito, después Harriet no supo más. 

* * *

Neville creyó por mucho tiempo que no era más que un squip, hasta que tuvo ocho y su tío Algie lo dejo caer del segundo piso por accidente. Gran había dejado sordo al tío Algie. Por supuesto, después de eso todos estaban más que contentos de saber que Neville tenía algo de magia. 

Entonces llegó su carta de Hogwarts y Neville comenzó a preocuparse sobre las Casas, su Gran siempre le repetía que su padre era un valerosa Gryffindor. Y estaba tan nervioso por eso que incluso perdió a Trevor. Pero conoció a Harriet. 

Harriet quien ayudo a Neville a encontrar a Trevor, quien vio a Neville como un amigo. Harriet, que estaba tan perdida en este mundo al que pertenecía y creció con personas que la despreciaban y aún así sonreía y brillaba. 

Neville entonces decido ser digno de esta amistad. No importaba que ella fuera una Slytherin, Harriet era buena y amable. 

Pero alguien intento matarla, entonces Neville tuvo miedo. Harriet era tan delgada y pequeña, no parecía ser lo que todo mundo esperaba. ¿Cómo alguien tan frágil podría hacerle frente a una mago oscuro tan poderoso? 

Pero Harriet se enfrentó a Ya Sabes Quién y lo venció y en segundo año descubrió que era la criatura de la Cámara y ayudo a sacarla del castillo. Neville entonces decido ser mas fuerte, más valien. 

Convenció a Gran de poder tener su propia varita y de enseñarle algunos hechizos. Pensó que podría ser mejor, pensó que podría cuidar de Harriet, mantenerla a salvó de Pettigrew. Aún cuando el boggart se convirtió en lo que más temia y se sintió tan impotente, Harriet seguía creyendo en él. 

Y el quería tanto poder ser digno de ella… 

Pero justo ahora, frente a los Dementores, el no pudo hacer nada. Ella se interpuso entre él y el peligro, ella tan frágil y linda, cayendo delante de él. 

¿por qué no podía protegerla? ¿Por qué no era como su padre? 

«Escúchame bien Neville Longbottom. Tú no eres tu padre, así como yo no soy mi madre. Somos sus hijos, solo eso… y ellos querrían que fuéramos nuestras propias personas, así que saca esa idea de tu mente sino yo la sacare por la fuerza» 

Neville entonces alzó los ojos y su varita… 

-¡EXPECTO PATRONUM!- de la punta de su varita una flor de seis pétalos separados con un tallo lleno de hojas se alzo, abriéndose mostrando seis estambre finos. 

El patronum hizo detener a los Dementores alejándolos. Antes de que Neville cayera junto a Harriet la voz de Snape grito su nombre. 

Tres figuras de adultos se recortaron a la distancia. 


	41. Capítulo 41

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ho! Bebés saben que los amo.
> 
> Me voy a ir un poco por la borda con Nagini, así que sorry.
> 
> Por cierto la canción de cuna es de Kokia se llama Tenjin-san no Komoriuta

**Madelictus**.

Lo primero que Harriet noto cuando despertó fue que estaba en su habitación en los cuartos de su profesor. Lo segundo que noto fue a Nagini cerca de ella. 

Harriet se despertó con un quejido y la puerta se abrió revelando a su profesor con ropa menos formal que la que usaba y viéndose algo tensó. 

-Estas despierta- la voz de su profesor sonó algo cansada y aliviada. 

-hm..- Harriet sintió su garganta seca y no pudo decir más. 

Su profesor le sirvió algo se agua de un jarra sobre la mesita de noche. 

-¿Dónde está Neville?- cuestiono Harriet aprensiva. 

-El señor Longbottom se encuentra bien, al igual que el resto de sus…amigos- dijo su profesor con una mueca extraña. 

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó?- la voz de Harreit era un murmullo bajo, los recuerdos de su madre aún estaban en la superficie. 

-Longbottom logro ahuyentar a los Dementores- comenzó su profesor- invocó un patronum poco común he de agregar.- 

-¿Qué … era?- alzó los ojos Harriet sorprendida. 

-Una flor…- el profesor parecía querer agregar más pero se detuvo.- por ahora descansa, mañana tienes lecciones y podrás hablar con Longbottom.- 

-Pero ¿Por qué nos atacaron los Dementores, señor?.- cuestiono Harriet antes de que su profesor se pusiera en pie. 

-La aún Jefa del DLM, la señora Bones, converso con el director y lo Jefes de Casa; no hay una razón para el comportamiento que este grupo tuvo, pero la señora Bones ha comenzado una carpeta de investigación.- Harriet supo que su profesor tenía su propia teoría por lo que espero a que el hombre continuara.- Personalmente creo que alguien los mando tras de usted, los dementores solo se concentraron en Longbottom y usted. – 

La molestia y la preocupación volvieron a invadir los ojos de su profesor y Harriet se movió en su cama para alcanzar el brazo de su profesor y apretarlo suavemente. El hombre se tensó solo un momento como siempre lo hacía cuando alguien lo tocaba 

(Harriet era consiente de porque, aun cuando su profesor nunca le dijo nada al respecto ella supo que su vida familiar fue algo similar a la suya quizás peor por la forma en que su profesor crispo su rostro cuando Harriet le pregunto sobre sus padres.) 

-¿Usted cree que Pettrigrew esté detrás de esto o… alguien más?- cuestiono la niña recordando todo lo que el profeta había estado publicando sobre la gestión de Fudge. 

-No descartare ninguna de las dos opciones. Hay ciertos personajes en el Ministerio que ciertamente no están contentos con los últimos sucesos.- el profesor frunció un poco los labios pero después compuso esa pequeña sonrisa que solo era vista por Harriet y se puso en pie revolviendo el cabello de la niña.- Ahora, duerme. Nos ocuparemos de esto cuando debamos hacerlo.- 

Harriet devolvió el gesto con una sonrisa y asintió acomodándose en la calidez de su cama, con el cuerpo escamoso de Nagini seseando pidiendo una traducción. Harriet solo se quedó dormida después de contarle todo a su serpiente-mamá y que ella le cantara una canción de cuna sobre “dioses celestiales y grandes serpientes de sueño” 

* * *

Después de los acontecimientos de Halloween, Harriet noto que Neville se veía diferente, no físicamente si no en presencia. Noto, para su alegría, que el rubio parecía más seguro de sí mismo y caminaba erguido con la cabeza en alto. Harriet estaba más que contenta por eso. 

Millecent y Hermione le habían dado todos los detalles sobre lo que sucedió después de que se desmayó, contándole como los dementores estaban sobre ellos dos, mientras Ron y los otros dos Gryffindors corrían por ayuda y Millecent sostenía a Hermione que había caído de rodillas (ambas niñas temblando por sus propios recuerdos desagradables), entonces Neville alzo su varita y convoco el patronum. 

Hermione les dijo que era una enorme flor, de seis pétalos; algo que no era común, según lo que la niña de cabellos espesos investigo, por regla los patronum eran animales. Pero para Harriet el patronum de Neville no tenía nada extraño; el rubio tenía afinidad con las plantas, ella vio en muchas ocasiones como lograba que los tallos secos de los jardines del “Invernadero” se volvieran verdes cuando Neville los cuidaba, incluso solo con tocarlos con sus manos bondadosas las pequeñas plantas parecían vivir de nuevo. 

Con todo eso, el tiempo empeoro conforme se acercaba el primer partido de Quidditch por lo que el profesor cancelo el enfrentamiento contra los Gryffindors por lo que Hufflepuff se haría cargo. Harriet agradeció eso, no quería volar con ese clima horrible, los Gryffindors eran demasiado cabezotas por lo visto; prefiriendo jugar con un clima tan horrible en lugar de esperar a que pasara. 

Harriet entonces se comenzó a dedicar a uno de los muchos proyectos que rondaban por su mente; Madelictus. Desde segundo año cuando conoció a Spica, Harriet se sumergió en toda la información que encontró sobre el tema, dándose cuenta que no había demasiado. También pregunto a su madre-serpiente al respecto y comenzó a llevar un diario. 

Hasta ahora tenía pocos puntos con los cuales trabajar: 

1.-La maldición de sangre era similar a que Astoria Greengrass tenía, pero está en lugar de absorber su magia, la usaba para alterar de alguna forma la genética de Nagini (Harriet también estaba usando conocimientos del mundo muggle) 

2.-Contrario a lo que muchos libros decían, las Madelictus seguían teniendo su conciencia y recuerdos humanos; muy diferente a lo que un hombre lobo le sucedía. 

Entonces Harriet había jugado con varias ideas: 

a)Elaborar una poción que ayudara a mantener la forma humana de su madre. 

b)Encontrar la forma de contrarrestar la maldición de sangre con otro medio. 

Por supuesto hasta ahora no había llegado a ningún lado y estaba pensando muy seriamente en preguntarle a Daphne sobre la condición de su hermana, pero sabía que era un tema muy delicado para la rubia. Aun así se animó a hacerlo. Daphne había explicado que solo afecta a la segunda hija y que tenía doscientos años en su familia, no recordaba bien el motivo pero estaba segura que si Astoria alguna vez llegaba a tener un hijo la maldición completaría su propósito y la marchitaría hasta matarla. 

-Madre aun así planea casarla, en algún momento.- dijo la niña con una mueca molesta y apretando sus puños.- Ella sabe que lo que sucederá, pero como se dice que si una niña maldita logra dar a luz un varón la maldición se romperá.- 

Harriet registro eso entonces. No entendía como el nacimiento de un niño rompería la maldición, estaba segura que estaba relacionado más con la misoginia que con otra cosa. También se atrevió a preguntarle al profesor Lupin, después de que su incursión por la sección prohibida (autorizada por su profesor) no tuviera los resultados esperados. 

-Veo que te interesa la Investigación sobre la magia.- comento el hombre después de una ronda de preguntas.- A tu madre también le interesaba, ella quería dedicarse a ello, también a la Sanación si no mal recuerdo.- 

Harriet alzo los ojos brillantes ante la mención de su madre. 

-¿En verdad?- 

-Claro, pero después se casó con James y bueno puso en pausa sus deseos cuando te tuvo.- el profesor Lupin le dedico una sonrisa ante lo emocionada que estaba pero luego la borro cuando Harriet frunció el ceño molesta.- ¿Qué sucede?.- 

-Papá le prohibió seguir sus sueños.- 

El profesor Lupin abrió los ojos alarmado ante eso. 

-Claro que no, pero Lily se embarazo y bueno, es común que las brujas casadas no trabajen.- 

-¿por qué? ¿Qué tiene de malo que una bruja quiera seguir sus aspiraciones aun estado casada?.- cuestiono Harriet molesta. 

El profesor Lupin parecía incomodo antes eso. 

-Bueno, Harriet es algo que siempre ha pasado.- 

-Y porque siempre ha pasado debe ser correcto ¿no?- Harriet ahora estaba anotando otro proyecto en su mente. 

-No, por supuesto que no.- El profesor Lupin ahora se veía realmente nervioso.- Es… algo que el mundo mágico y muggle debe cambiar, pero… tú y tu generación tienen el poder de hacerlo.- 

Harriet entonces bajo el nivel de ira y ladeo la cabeza analizando a su profesor, sabiendo que era sincero en sus palabras. 

-Tiene razón, siendo yo la cabeza de la Casa Potter creo que es mi responsabilidad hacerlo, además sé que muchas de mis compañeras odian la perspectiva de casarse y convertirse en amas de casas, no es algo malo por supuesto, pero muchas desean algo más. Poder seguir con sus carreras incluso después de formar una familia.- el profesor asintió ante sus palabras. 

-con respecto a tu investigación, ¿Por qué no pides a Sirius acceso a la biblioteca Black? Tengo entendido que el lugar tiene una vasta información sobre maldiciones de sangre.- ofreció el profesor como no quiere la cosa. 

Harriet se tensó y desecho la idea tan pronto como el adulto lo expreso. No le pediría nada a ese Black, no hasta que se disculpara con su profesor. El hombre se había acercado a ella poco después del incidente con los dementores y se disculpó por su comportamiento en el hospital pero cuando Harriet le pidió hacerlo mismo con su profesor el hombre gruño: 

«Por favor, mini cornamenta, no me pidas pedirle disculpas a Sniv… a Snape, ese idiota… 

Después del insulto Harriet salió del lugar dejando a Black en media oración. 

El profesor Lupin parecía saber que Harriet no le pediría nada a su padrino por la forma en que sonrió y suspiro, pero no presiono con el tema. 

Unos días después del partido de Quidditch, donde Hufflepuff gano debido a que su buscador era más pesado que la nueva buscadora (Ginny Weasley), un par de paquetes llegaron a Harriet a la hora del desayuno, entregados por dos búhos reales, Hedwig aterrizo sobre los paquetes poco después con una nota en su pata. 

_Espero que te sean útiles._

Harriet entonces alzo la mirada en dirección de la mesa principal y vio como Black la observaba inquieto. Su profesor bajo de la mesa principal poco después y le indico seguirlo. Entraron a una aula vacía cercana, donde Harriet dejo caer los paquetes en una mesa vieja. 

-Lupin hablo conmigo sobre la posibilidad de que Black le diera algunos libros de la biblioteca privada de Black, le exprese que no deseaba que usted tuviera en sus manos algún libro maldito, así que estos han sido previamente seleccionados. – explico el profesor con algo de molestia ante la mención de Black. 

-Aún no se disculpa con usted ¿verdad?.- 

-No- dijo el profesor con aburrimiento antes de soltar un bufido exasperado.- pero no niegue el acceso a esta información por orgullo, deje a un lado sus genes Gryffindor y use estos libros en su beneficio.- 

Harriet mordisqueo su labio un momento pasando las yemas de sus dedos en los paquetes antes de asentir. 

-De acuerdo.- dijo la niña con frialdad para después sonreír a su profesor.- Seguiré su ejemplo, señor. Después de todo usted es un digno Slytherin.- 

El profesor sonrió complacido ante eso. Harriet más tarde leería los tomos y se le ocurriría una idea que quizás sirviera, solo debía encontrar la manera de que su profesor accedería a realizar un ritual de sangre donde Nagini se convirtiera en parte de los Prince; si su teoría fuera correcta, la sangre de su profesor podría ayudar a contrarrestar la maldición de Nagini, si no… Nagini seguiría siendo una Madelictus. 


	42. Capítulo 42

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ho! Bebés siempre he pensado que Snape es un cuervo. No se me da esa vibra, XD. En otra cosa, he estado pensado unificar Severus is Severus con la historia principal pero aun no me decido ¿Qué opinan?
> 
> Sobre el 21 de diciembre o solsticio de invierno; la tradición wicca y algunos católicos (vean la ironía en eso si no se ofenden) celebran esa fecha como un momento de deseos de porvenir. El invierno significa muerte y pausa, el momento ideal para pedir a la tierra o ángeles (en caso de los católicos) buenos tiempos y renovaciones en primavera.
> 
> Antiguamente se acostumbraba sembrar una semilla de alguna planta local o árbol en estas fechas para que los frutos se obtuvieran en primavera o también la tradición de atar lazos y dar ofrendas a los Dioses de los bosques (de donde viene la tradición navideña)
> 
> Respecto a los católicos hay una celebración que se llama El Ángel de la navidad, si les interesa hay bastante información sobre eso en la web.
> 
> LOS AMO Y LES DARIA BESOS PERO ESTA PROHIBIDO XD, ASÍ QUE EN SU LUGAR LES DOY GUIÑO, GUIÑO. 

**Cotidiano**

El ritual para convertir a Nagini en un Prince se realizaría el 21 de diciembre en el solsticio de invierno; era un momento adecuado dado el significado que tenía en los antiguos usos del mundo mágico; el invierno era momento de espera y esperanza, la tierra moría para renacer en primavera. 

Harriet no quería guardar demasiadas esperanzas con esto, dado que era algo que nunca se hizo y era probable que no funcionara. Aun cuando teóricamente la sangre mágica de los Prince era de mayor peso que la que Nagini tenía. 

Con todo esto, Harriet se concentró en el segundo juego de la temporada de Quidditch y en las noticias de la retirada de los dementores del pueblo. También en el nuevo nombramiento de Amelia Bones como Ministra de Magia y de Kingsley Shacklebolt como Jefe del DLM. Su profesor le había informado que Kingsley Shacklebolt era un hombre apto para el puesto por lo que la niña pensó que al menos la señora Bones estaba comenzando bien su gestión.

Otra cosa que sucedió en el ámbito político fue la modificación de consejeros del Concilio de Magos; se mantuvo a los jefes de casas y a cinco puesto más, pero se agregó a representantes de duendes, elfos, criaturas de agua y maldecidos por hombres lobos (dejando suspendidas las leyes que afectaban a estos últimos).

Susan Bones, una niña Hufflepuff de cabello castaño, ahora se convirtió en el centro de los murmullos en el castillo y Harriet se vio invitándola a su creciente círculo de estudio que se trasladó a un aula cerca de la torre de Astronomía. Ahora con ocho miembros y con Neville siendo el único chico.

Luna y Ginny se habían vuelto muy cercanas, la chica pelirroja se tomó personal cada insulto que se le enviaba a la rubia, por lo que muchos terminaban en la enfermería con las secuelas de un hechizo moco-murciélago muy poderoso (incluido Ron quien no pensó mucho antes de decirle Lunática Lovegood a la chica cerca de los oídos de Ginny).

Daphne y Susan solían mantener conversaciones sobre sanación o política, mientras que Hermione se dedicaba a debatir sobre leyes ministeriales y costumbres arcaicas con cualquiera que deseaba hacerlo. Astoria la mayor parte del tiempo se limitaba a escuchar y mantenerse cerca de Daphne o Harriet, o en varias ocasiones charlar con Neville sobre plantas. Millecent por otra parte se pasaba el día haciendo bocetos en un cuadernillo que Harriet le regalo en su cumpleaños (para vergüenza de Harriet su amiga la usaba como musa la mayor parte del tiempo).

-Debes patearle el trasero a Diggory, Harriet.- dijo una tarde Ginny mientras trenzaba el cabello rubio de Luna.

Susan bufó ante eso pero siguió hojeando los bocetos de Millecent sin decir nada.

-Vamos, Bones. Apoya en esto, las chicas deben mantenerse unidas. Las chicas más uno.- dijo Ginny sonriendo a Neville quien se rio del apodo que la pelirroja venía dándole al grupo.

-Mi corazón esta con Hufflepuff, pero si ganas, Harriet estaré contenta por ti.- dijo la castaña.

-Eso se llama usar diplomacia política.- comento Daphne con una sonrisa burlona. - Tu tía estaría orgullosa de ti.-

Harriet rodo los ojos internamente ante las travesuras de su grupo.

-Muy difícilmente podría patear el trasero de Diggory, Ginevra.- comento Harriet tomando uno de los muchos tomos que había estado leyendo últimamente.- si caigo de mi escoba por hacer algo como eso mi tutor me sacara del equipo.- Neville asintió ante eso.

Todas habían escuchado hablar del misterioso tutor de Harriet, pero solo Neville sabía quién era. Por un momento pensaron que sería Black pero Harriet les dejo claro que no era así. 

-Tu tutor es un poco sobreprotector contigo ¿no crees?.- comento Daphne con curiosidad.

Neville se rio de eso.

-¿Poco?, yo diría mucho.- dijo el rubio con diversión causando que Harriet rodara los ojos.

-Solo se preocupa por mí, supongo que todos los padres o tutores hacen eso ¿no?.-

-Es cierto, mamá suele ser algo aprensiva con eso del Quidditch.- dijo Ginevra dando el ultimo toque al peinado de Luna con un lazo amarillo al final.

La conversación se dividió poco después antes de que todos tomaran rumbo a sus propias Casas.

* * *

Por lo general su profesor era quien tomaba las lecciones del profesor Lupin cuando este se ponía indispuesto en Luna llena, las ultimas clases habían aprendido el encantamiento Patronum (por orden del director, había dicho su profesor). Como Neville lo había ejecutado una vez, no tuvo que llevarlo a cabo.

Harriet en cambio tuvo problemas en un principio.

-Vamos, Harriet. Tu puedes hacerlo.- le animo Neville cuando Harriet comenzaba a componer una mueca de frustración.- yo lo logre usándote a ti.- agrego el niño en un murmullo bajo y algo apenado.- Eres la primera persona que confió en mí, así que...-

Harriet estaba toda colorada ante eso, pero decidió concentrarse en algún recuerdo que la pudiera ayudar. Entonces pensó en su profesor quien siempre cuidaba de ella, que se tomó tantas molestias para que sus tíos dejaran de maltratarla, que le dio un hogar.

De la punta de su varita un enorme cuervo salió, sobre volando el aula hasta posarse en el hombro de Harriet.

-¡GENIAL!.- Grito Neville con una enorme sonrisa.

Harriet paso los dedos por su patronum sintiendo la textura del hechizo antes de desaparecer, los ojos oscuros de su profesor la miraban con un brillo cálido y Harriet supo que ese cuervo representaba a Severus Snape, su padre.

Después de eso, Harriet había estado a punto de llamar papá a su profesor pero no se había atrevido aun, temiendo que el hombre no se lo tomara bien. 

Ese día, un día antes del partido contra Hufflepuff, quien impartía la clase de Defensa era Black.

Harriet pensó seriamente en escabullirse de ahí. Pero lo pensó mejor y entro sentándose en las mesas de en medio junto a Neville.

-Buenos días, chicos.- saludo Black con una sonrisa causando que más de una suspiraba. Harriet rodo los ojos ante eso.- Hoy, su profesor Lupin está algo enfermo, pero aquí me tienen.-

-¿Y el profesor Snape?- cuestiono Draco.

Black parecía querer hacer una mueca pero se detuvo cuando sus ojos se quedaron en Harriet.

-El... profesor Snape, tiene cosas que hacer.- dijo el hombre rígidamente pero después sonrió de nuevo.- pero veamos, tengo entendido que han estado trabajando de manera distinta en las clases que no imparte el profesor Lupin, por lo que le pedí al director enseñarles algunas cosas que aprendí en mi tiempo como auror. Son hechizos simples pero útiles a la hora de defendernos.- 

Muchos parecieron emocionados ante eso, incluso los Slytherin quienes lo ocultaron bien, solo otro Slytherin se daría cuenta.

-El que les enseñare hoy se llama "Protego". ¿Quién me puede decir para qué sirve?- la mano de Hermione se alzó como siempre.

-Es un hechizo de protección.- dijo la niña recitando el libro.

-de hecho pero ¿Cómo funciona?.- continuo Black pasando sus ojos por el aula y deteniéndose nuevamente en Harriet.

La niña de ojos verdes suspiro internamente y alzo la mano.

-Harriet, dinos.- la sonrisa de Black se ensancho como si de un niño al que le dieron dulces se tratara.

-Protego o protejo, es un hechizo que invoca un escudo de magia similar al patronum pero este no adquiere una forma animal, solo se alza una barrera para contrarrestar maldiciones. No sería útil para las Tres imperdonables pero para cualquier otra seria funcional.- explico Harriet invocando el tono aburrido de su profesor para clara molestia de Black pero el hombre solo sonrió.

-Exacto, muy bien dicho Harriet. Cinco puntos para ti.- el hombre entonces pidió a dos voluntarios para demostrarlo.

Ron y Patil pasaron al frente, después de que Black les explicara el movimiento y la pronunciación, Ron se colocó en el lugar para alzar el escudo y Patil en lanzar el experiallmus. Ron no lo alzo a tiempo y fue lanzado hacia atrás. La buena noticia, Black puso hechizos de amortiguación en la pared. La mala, Ron se enojó cuando Slytherin se rio de él.

Black al final los puso en parejas para practicar, Harriet estaba lista para practicar con Neville pero Draco se acercó al rubio y lo reto a practicar con él.

La niña de ojos verdes frunció los labios pero los dejo cuando Neville acepto. Estaba segura que era relacionado con la testosterona. Ron y Draco habían dejado sus púas hace poco por lo que Hermione le dijo y ahora Draco buscaba cualquier oportunidad para molestar a Neville.

-Vamos, Harriet.- llamo Millecent.

Harriet y su amiga practicaron por un rato, logrando dominar el Protego para final de la clase. Neville lo había conseguido también después de ser lanzado hacías la pared y hacer lo mismo con Draco. (Al menos no termino tan mal como Harriet lo pensó) 


	43. Capítulo 43

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HO! Doble actualización porque soy una buena persona XD. 
> 
> Ahora aquí, sé que muchos quieren Wolfstar, otros quieren SiriusxSeverus (si alguien sabe el apodo del shipp díganme) y otros más que Sirius sea un mujeriego… pero no estoy aun segura de cual línea seguir así que dejare que esto se solucione por sí solo. 
> 
> BESOS NO CONECTADOS PORQUE ESTA PROHIBIDO. CUIDENSE, COMAN FRUTAS Y VERDURAS, LAVENSE BIEN LAS MANOS Y NO TOQUEN A LOS MUGGLES… 

**El perro odia los cuervos… pero ama a los cervatillos.**

Sirius estaba frustrado consigo mismo, había intentado todo lo que se le ocurría para que Harriet se acercara pero fallando estrepitosamente. Por lo que solo le quedaba tragarse su orgullo y dejar de ser un niño (como decía Remus). 

Así que poco antes del comienzo de las clases ese viernes fue a hablar con Snape. Cuando entro no pudo evitar la mueca ante el decorado, el profesor Slughorn solía tener el lugar lleno de fotos y velas aromáticas. 

-Black.- dijo como saludo el hombre, quien se encontraba de pie en medio del despacho. 

-Snape.- respondió Sirius manteniéndose cerca de la puerta y lanzando una mirada fría al otro quien ni se inmuto y le devolvió el gesto con aburrimiento. 

Después de varios minutos de la guerra de miradas, Snape hablo con aburrimiento. 

-Contrario a ti, Black. Tengo trabajo por hacer, así que habla o lárgate.- 

Black quiso responder con algo horrible pero la imagen de mini cornamenta vino a él. 

-Tu y yo nunca nos llevaremos bien.- comenzó Sirius ocasionando que Snape sonriera con burla con una expresión que decía “¿en serio?”.- pero quiero que Harriet… Harriet se acerque a mí, ser parte de su vida así que… Lo siento.- 

Snape parecía no haber escuchado y Sirius iba a gruñirle cuando el hombre asintió parcamente sorprendiendo al Sirius. 

-¿lo estas aceptando así de fácil?- pregunto incrédulo. 

-Lo hago. No te equivoques no es por ti… - aquí Snape compuso una mueca amarga- pero eres una de las conexiones que ella tendrá con su… padre. Sin olvidar que siendo su tutor legal, tú y yo debemos estar de acuerdo en aspectos importantes en la educación e interacción social de Harriet.- 

-Me haces ver como idiota, aquí.- mascullo Sirius al darse cuenta que el hombre siempre estuvo dispuesto a llegar a un acuerdo con él. Snape se burló de nuevo y Sirius mostro los diente como un perro enojado. 

-Hay varias cosas de las que debemos hablar, Black. Así que deja de gruñir.- continuo Snape indicando que se sentara en una silla enfrente del escritorio para después el propio Snape tomar asiento en su propia silla...- Creo que has empezado a recibir cartas de varios padres solicitando la mano de Harriet ¿no es así?- 

Sirius compuso una mueca amarga ante ese recordatorio. 

-De hecho.- 

-¿Qué piensas hacer?.- Snape se veía serio ante eso. 

-No voy a obligar a mini cornamenta a casarse con un estirado sangre pura, si es lo que pretendes puedes ir…- 

-deja el alboroto, no quiero que Harriet tenga un compromiso arreglado, Black.- interrumpió Snape pareciendo invocar paciencia.- y no creo que ella permita algo como eso.- 

Sirius de nuevo quedo incrédulo y luego registro lo último (estaba seguro que mini cornamenta le hechizaria las bolas a él y al ficticio novio si pasaba algo como eso) 

-Bien, porque odio esa estúpida tradición sangre pura…- 

-Ese es otro punto, Harriet está interesada en las tradiciones de nuestro mundo, y tú siendo un Black puede ayudarla a conocerlas a fondo. Por su puesto su interés no significa llevarlas a la práctica.- interrumpió de nuevo Snape su diatriba. 

Sirius recordó entonces lo que Luny le dijo sobre lo molesta que esta porque las mujeres no tuvieran mucho margen de acción después de casarse. 

-Mande esos libros ¿no?- dijo Sirius con gruñido. 

-Volviendo al punto, ¿has recibido una solitud de Malfoy?.- desvió Snape con aburrimiento. 

-Cissy, mi querida prima, quiere almorzar conmigo.- respondió Sirius molesto. 

-Acepta.- antes de que Sirius protestara.- Necesitas poner a Narcisa de tu lado, no aceptes un compromiso pero tener una buena relación con ella sería beneficioso para el futuro.- 

-¿Y por qué seria eso? No pienso hacerme amigo de un mortifago…- 

-Narcisa nunca estuvo al servicio del señor Oscuro.- corto Snape con molestia. 

-Tú lo sabrás no.- ataco Sirius. 

-De hecho.- Snape se burló de la impresión de sorpresa de Sirius pero continúo con el mismo tono aburrido.- pero debes encontrar la manera de neutralizar a Lucius, él tiene influencia en el Ministerio.- 

‘ 

-¿crees que mini Lucius vaya en contra de mini cornamenta?- 

-No.- dijo Snape con seguridad ocasionando desconfianza en Sirius.-Hoy tomaras las lecciones de Lupin, usa tus años de auror y observa su interacción, si eres listo te darás cuenta por ti mismo… si no, pregúntale al lobo.- 

-Estoy buscando el insulto en eso.- dijo Sirius con un gruñido. 

-¿lo encontraste?- Snape sonrió más ampliamente con esa mueca burlona. 

-Te quiero maldecir.- 

-El sentimiento es muto.- 

* * *

Sirius mascullaba dando vueltas por el cuarto de Remus, quien se encontraba sentado en la cama, con la espalda apoyada en la cabecera. 

-Sirius… me estas mareando.- dijo Remus cuando Sirius dio otra vuelta. 

El hombre de ojos azules se detuvo entonces con el ceño fruncido y se encamino a la cama dejándose caer junto a su amigo. 

-Luny, ¿tú…tú qué opinas de mini Malfoy y la cachorra?- 

Remus entonces observo la expresión nerviosa de Sirius y suspiro preparándose para lo que venía. 

-Te diste cuenta ¿no?.- 

Sirius se enderezo y se vio más molesto.- Snape dijo que ese mini Malfoy no dañaría a Harriet…. Rem, dime que me lo imagen por culpa de ese imbécil.- 

Remus sonrió condescendiente y Sirius gruño de nuevo. 

-No, no creo que lo imaginaras.- dijo Remus con infinita paciencia esperando la explosión. 

-Pero… pero… NO DEJARE QUE MI CACHORRA SE INVOLUCRE CON ESE NIÑO.- 

Remus dejo que Sirius despotricara por un rato preguntándose si podría tener hoy algo de pastel de chocolate. 

-Sirius, no creo que prohibirle algo a Harriet sea buena idea. Además ella tiene… otros intereses.- interrumpió Remus a su amigo después de un rato, Sirius le lanzo una mirada confundida.- Ella no piensa en chicos.- aquí mintió a sabiendas.- está más interesada en la escuela y la investigación.- 

-Bien, porque ella es muy pequeña para pensar en eso.- dijo Sirius ganándose una mirada de Remus.- Oye, yo bese a alguien hasta los quince.- 

-Pero estabas babeando por Marlene desde los trece.- recordó Remus con burla. 

-¡No estaba babeando por ella!. Era una chica linda pero no… ella no era quien me interesaba.- aquí Sirius se detuvo apartando su mirada. 

Remus alzo una ceja ante eso, si bien recordaba su amigo siempre estuvo cambiando de novia cada dos por tres desde los quince, pero nunca supo que le interesara alguien en particular. 

-Como sea, ¿piensas que la cachorra deba tener novio a esta edad?.- 

-No, claro que no. Pero eso no es algo que tú puedas controlar, así como no puedes controlar de quien se enamora.- acordó Remus 

Sirius hizo un puchero ante eso pero al final suspiro redotado. 

-Lo se.- 

-No te preocupes por eso ahora, ya llegara el momento en el que tengas un bate a mano para espantar pretendientes.- dijo Remus usando una frase muggle y sonriendo burlón.- Quizás tú y Severus puedan al fin llevarse bien cuando eso pase.- 

Sirius parecía niño enojado con la expresión que hizo ocasionando que Remus se riera de buena gana de su amigo. 

-Snape dijo que Harriet podía ir a Grimmuald el 25 en la tarde y que si ella quería podía dormí ahí.- cambio de tema Sirius dejándose caer de espaldas en la cama. 

-¿Eso te molesta?- Remus analizo la extraña expresión de su amigo. 

-Snape no… no está siendo un imbécil, bueno no tan imbécil.- Sirius frunció el ceño confundido.- No se… no confió mucho en el.- 

Remus suspiro de nuevo y palmeo el brazo de su amigo. 

-No lo hagas entonces, solo confía en Harriet.- 

Sirius mantuvo sus ojos fijos en Remus solo un momento antes de asentir más tranquilo. 

-Por cierto, recuerda que debes ir mañana a la casa de la señora Longbottom para comenzar con tu reentrenamiento en oclumancia.- le dijo Remus después de un rato ocasionando que Sirius gimiera y enterrara su rostro en el costado del lobo. 

-Luny…- gimió Sirius causando la risa de Remus.


	44. Capítulo 44

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ho! Bebés, ¿han visto la serie del Avatar Aang?, sino la han visto se las recomiendo, específicamente haciendo referencia al capítulo del solsticio de invierno, donde Aang accede al mundo de los espíritus o en su caso el Viaje de Chihiro, podrán darse una idea de lo que Harriet pudo ver cuando hablaba con sus padre. 
> 
> Si, para los que lo están pensando aparte de ser fan de la saga de Harry Potter, veo anime (XD.   
> Los amo tanto que publique otro capítulo.

**Solsticio de invierno.**

Las vacaciones de invierno llegaron y Harriet estaba nerviosa por el ritual que llevarían a cabo. Su padre había preparado todo para el solsticio y su madre serpiente estaba ansiosa aun cuando no se ilusionaba demasiado. 

Así que el grupo partió a la Hilandera y se instaló. Esta vez el director no retuvo a su padre por lo que llegaron a la Hilandera con tiempo de sobra. 

Una noche antes Harriet había sacado la fotografía de sus padres del álbum que Hagrid le regalo en primer año y la coloco en un marco de madera blanca que compro en Hogsmeade. Las yemas de sus dedos habían trazado las siluetas de sus padres mientras pensaba en su nueva vida.

Su nueva familia hecha con retazos como una manta hecha de pedazos de tela; su profesor-papá, su madre-serpiente, incluso el profesor Lupin y Black (aunque a este último todavía no lo aceptaba del todo), sus amigas, los gemelos que eran como hermanos mayores y Neville. Harriet aun creía que despertaría en algún momento en su alacena con una mejilla roja por una bofetada de Vernon Dursley. Pero mientras eso no pasaba, mientras seguía dentro de este sueño; ella haría cualquier cosa para mantener a salvo a su familia hecha de retazos, se pondría en medio de ellos y Tom Ryddle si con eso los mantenía a salvo.

Harriet esa noche sintió un leve cosquilleo en su vientre pero no presto atención a eso, ni siquiera cuando el cosquilleo continúo el día del ritual. Su padre los traslado a un lugar diferente, la propia Casa del Señorío Prince. La estructura era simple y de piedra; dos pisos donde el primera tenía un porche delantero sostenido por dos vigas de piedra oscura, ventanales flaqueando una puerta de madera con un escudo (una P coronada). El piso de arriba tenía dos ventanales al frente. Al llegar un elfo de aspecto arrugado color vainilla y uno más joven de un color más común los recibieron. 

Su padre los presento; el mayor llamado Deep y el menor Cardo. Las criaturas eran tranquilas recordándole las maneras de su padre. El patio trasero estaba dispuesto para su uso como se solicitó y Nagini olisqueo el lugar.

  
-Es muy hermoso.- dijo Harriet admirando los arbustos llenos de flores comunes que flaqueaban un invernadero que no tenía nada que envidiarle a los de Longbottom.

-Los elfos han sido los encargados de darle vida a este lugar. Mi madre solía adorar las flores comunes cuando era más joven.- comento el profesor pasando los dedos por los pétalos de una campanilla, sus ojos oscuros llenos de dolor y nostalgia por un momento antes de recomponerse.- Cuando la propiedad se me cedió volví a plantarlas. El antiguo Lord desterró todas las plantas.-

-Fue porque su madre se casó con un muggle ¿no?.- pregunto Harriet quien había intentado armar la historia de su padre. 

-No exactamente, el Lord Prince tenía una carta de compromiso con la familia Bulstrode, pero el incumplimiento del compromiso no fue lo que provoco el aislamiento de mi madre, al Lord Prince no le gustaba la elección de mi madre. Imagino que si hubiera escogido un hombre con otros vicios y maneras no hubiera tanto su disgusto.- su padre compuso una mueca aquí llena de desprecio.

-Lord Prince sabía que era un hombre malo ¿no?.- 

Su padre la observo por un momento antes de sonreír con orgullo.

-sigo pensando que usted es demasiado buena resolviendo los huecos de las historias y atando cabos para su propio bien.- dijo su padre despeinando el cabello de Harriet en un gesto que se había hecho costumbre entre los dos.

Harriet sonrió a cambio con diversión.

-O podría ser bueno, así no soy engañada fácilmente.- dijo la niña.

-de hecho.- acordó su padre.- mientras use la información con precaución.-

  
Cuando la Luna se alzó en el cielo el hormigueo en el vientre de Harriet creció alarmante así como los calambres, pero no quería distraerse del ritual, así que los dejo para después. Harriet solo estaría como apoyo, mientras su padre se encargaba de todo. 

Nagini se encontraba de lo que era un circulo simple hecho con sal y su padre recitaba algo en lo que Harriet identifico como gaélico durante unos momentos, la niña sintió como la magia comenzaba a danzar al compás de la voz profunda de su padre, incluso la propia magia de Harriet parecía hipnotizada por la voz hecha para recitar poesía.

Harriet sintió que entraba en una somnolencia agradable y tranquila apenas y percibió cuando su padre corto su propia mano para después hacer sangrar a Nagini, la Madelictus seseo dolorosamente y Harriet se estremeció, entonces su cuerpo se deformo y retorció, lo último que Harriet vio fue el cuerpo de una mujer desnuda, de cabellos largos y oscuros donde antes estaba Nagini.

* * *

El lugar era cálido y el aroma a bosque y flores lleno a Harriet, cuando abrió los ojos se dio cuenta que estaba en los brazos de alguien que la arrollaba con una canción tranquila, también había otra presencia a su lado pasando sus dedos por el rizado cabello de Harriet con ternura.  
Los ojos verdes se alzaron y vio el rostro de una mujer con una sonrisa limpia y de ojos verdes de un tono más claro que los de la propia Harriet, el cabello largo de la mujer era rojo como una llama.

-Ma… mamá.- Harriet sintió su garganta cerrar al mirar hacia atrás vio el rostro de su padre, con sus gafas y cabello igual de alborotado que el de ella.- papá.-

Harriet se dio cuenta que estaban en lo que parecía el patio trasero de Prince pero se veía diferente, más colorido, más vivo.

-hola, cariño.- dijo su madre en una voz tan hermosa que Harriet sintió que no habría algo más bonito en la vida.

-¿estoy muerta?- pregunto la niña sin miedo pensando cómo pudo haber pasado eso.

-No, claro que no.- exclamo su padre entonces.- solo estas… ¿soñando, supongo?-

-¿soñando?- la niña parecía consternada por eso.

-No creo que sea exactamente eso, amor. Es… el ritual de alguna manera nos dejó venir a verte.- dijo su madre pasando sus fríos dedos por la mejilla de Harriet.

-oh.- la niña entonces estaba nerviosa, quizás sus padres querían que explicara porque los sustituyo con otros. Quizás estaban enojados.

-No estamos molesto, cariño.- dijo su madre al ver la expresión de Harriet.- si no todo lo contrario.-

Su padre bufo levemente ocasionando que su madre lo mirara feo.  
-James.- riño su madre ocasionando que su padre sonriera nervioso.

-Sí, estamos felices, aun cuando sea Snape quien te cuida y eso. No me mires así, cervatillo.- dijo su padre viendo la expresión de su hija.- haces la misma cara que mamá cuando se enoja.- agrego pinchando una mejilla de su hija.

Harriet sonrió ante eso.

-Harriet, es cierto que estamos felices de que tengas una familia, que tengas personas que te cuiden y amen.- continuo su madre acariciando su cabello.- no debes preocuparte por eso, ¿de acuerdo?.-

-Está bien, pensé que estarían enojados…. Yo no los olvidare, lo prometo. Pero…- Harriet ahora estaba jugando con un mechón del cabello de su madre, la textura era extraña como si no estuviera realmente ahí.- Son felices, donde están.-

-Claro, cariño. Aunque desearíamos estar contigo, pero no te preocupes por nosotros ¿de acuerdo?- dijo su padre con una enorme sonrisa.- ahora no tenemos mucho tiempo, por lo que te pediré que hagas algo por mí, ¿de acuerdo? – 

Harriet parpadeo confundida pero asintió.

-Nos dejaron decirte una cosa que podría ayudarte.- explico su madre.- ahora, escucha bien pequeña. Debes contestar esto ¿que ata a Tom Ryddle, que los conecta a ti y a él? ¿Si divides lo que no debe dividirse, entonces en que te conviertes? Búscalo cariño, búscalo.-

-y dile a Sirius que te cuando venga a parar aquí pateare su trasero.- agrego James seriamente.

-¡James!- riño su madre.

-Lily, el debió quedarse con el cervatillo.- su padre parecía realmente un niño.

-No le hagas caso a tu padre, cariño. Tu padrino ya tiene suficiente con lo que lidiar, tenle un poco de paciencia ¿sí?- dijo su madre ocasionando un puchero en su padre que hizo que Harriet sonriera.- y si se pone muy pesado dile que lo acusaras con Remus.-

-Ahora, cuídate mucho, amor.- dijo su padre abrazándola y besando su cabeza.

-Mamá y papá, siempre te amaran, Harriet. Siempre estarán contigo.- agrego su madre abrazándola contra su pecho y besando su frente.

-Mamá. Papá… yo también los amos.- dijo Harriet conteniendo las lágrimas.

-Lo sabemos, cariño. Estamos orgullosos de ti.- la voz de su madre se volvió lejana y Harriet despertó exaltada en una habitación que no reconocía. Y con una sensación de humedad en sus muslos.


	45. Capítulo 46

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ho! Bebés. Es muy probable que se hayan dado cuenta de la tirada feminista de eso y ciertamente no se equivocan al pensarlo. Esa fue una de las razones por las que volví a Harry en Harriet, la saga original me encanta pero he estado escribiendo historias populares (desde series de tv hasta libros) con la temática de cambio de género. De hecho tengo un borrador de una versión femenina de Severus algo oscuro, y uno de Harry que toca temas muy puntiagudos, así como otro par de otras historias populares. 
> 
> Otra cosa, en las culturas amazonas y las antiguas tradiciones paganas se considera que dentro del vientre de una mujer está el poder de la vida, no es algo difícil de comprender ¿verdad?.
> 
> El hecho de que la historia de trasfondo de Nagini la gire en torno a esto es por la serpiente de la biblia, antiguamente se consideraba a las serpiente como animales sagrados, enlaces entre la vida de la tierra, incluso de sanación. Las religiones monoteístas en cambio la volvieron en un símbolo de maldad e incluso Dios maldijo a Eva con sangrar cada mes y la serpiente también fue castiga. 
> 
> De nuevo si alguien se ofende por tocar estos temas, ya saben. No lean esto.
> 
> BESOS NO CONECTADOS Y NOS ESTAMOS LEYENDO. 

  
**El poder que no se dice.**

  
Rojo, su vestido blanco para la ceremonia estaba manchado de rojo, también la sabana con la que fue arropada. Harriet estaba en pánico sin darse cuenta de la presencia de su padre en la habitación desconocida. El hombre entonces se enderezo en su silla, parecía cansado y cuando vio a Harriet se tensó.

-Estoy muriendo.- dijo Harriet alzando la mirada y encontrando los ojos oscuros de su padre quien parecía avergonzado por algo.

-No… no estas muriendo.- dijo el hombre algo vulnerable.- Cardo.- el elfo apareció con un pop y espero.- asegúrate que la ducha tenga agua caliente, después ve a la enfermería y pídele a Pomfrey que te de tres ampolletas de ciclo y comprensas de algodón.- 

El elfo asintió y se fue sin más.

-Pa…profesor ¿Qué me pasa?- pregunto la niña preocupada, su padre parecía no querer decirlo pero respiro profundo como si se armara de valor.

-Esto es normal en la niñas de su edad. Ahora póngase en pie entre a la ducha, báñese, eso ayudara a la incomodidad.- dijo su padre.- se supone que usted y su grupo recibiría una plata sobre esto en primavera pero veo que no tendré que ser yo.- 

Harriet se dirigió al baño entonces, se desvistió, dándose cuenta que su ropa interior estaba manchada también. Sentía su vientre adolorido y se sentía realmente extraña, pero el agua tibia la ayudo a calmarse, estaba pensando seriamente en quedarse aquí el resto de su vida pero alguien toco la puerta.

-Harriet, Nagini quiere entrar.- la voz de su profesor se escuchó del otro lado y Harriet recordó a su madre- serpiente.

-Esta… está bien.- la niña se envolvió en una toalla molida y la puerta se abrió, dejando entrar a una mujer vestida con un camisón largo claro, con cabellos lacios y oscuros atados en una trenza que venían en lo que parecía una antigua silla de ruedas. 

-Hola, mi niña.- dijo la mujer con una especie de sonrisa. 

Harriet se dio cuenta que la mujer tenía la piel muy pálida y la luz creaba un brillo extraño como si tuviera escamas, además sus dientes algo afilados y el iris de sus ojos eran como los de un reptil.

-Ma… Nagini, ¿algo salió mal? ¿Por qué estás en esa silla?.- dijo la niña acercándose con incomodidad en su vientre y alzando su mano para tocar la mejilla de la mujer.

La piel era menos escamosa que la de una serpiente pero aun así estaba esa textura distinta a la de la piel de un humano.

-No, hiciste un buen trabajo mi niña. Solo que llevo como un siglo sin usar mis piernas.- dijo la mujer tomando la mano de Harriet entre las suyas.

-Oh.- Harriet entonces sintió el cosquilleo que venía sintiendo con más fuerza haciéndola componer una mueca.

-Ahora, creo que debemos enseñarte cómo manejar esto y hablar sobre el que sucede con tu cuerpo, mi niña.- dijo su madre, arrastrando las “s”.

Harriet asintió abochornada.

-No debes avergonzarte.- comenzó su madre tomando las compresas y un cambio de ropa limpia.- cuando era una niña, las hembras mayores del pequeño pueblo donde crecí nos reunieron un día, todas las crías de once años juntas rodeno las mayores. Mientras hablaban sobre el poder dentro de nuestros vientres, sobre la razón por la que los hombres nos maldijeron.- 

Harriet parpadeo confundida mientras veía como su madre acomodaba la compresa en su ropa y se la tendía.

-Un poder que ellos nunca podían tener y que nosotras nunca les cederíamos sin haber probado que eran dignos. Cada una de nosotras lo tiene justo aquí.- dijo su madre tocando con delicadeza el vientre de Harriet.- no debes avergonzarte de el, mi niña. Es la vida misma, justo aquí.-

Harriet froto la piel de su vientre plano con cuidado.

-¿eso es lo que me pasa?-

-Es. Ahora tu cuerpo está madurando para poder dar espacio a una vida, para poder crearla y mantenerla.- continuo su madre.- pero eres libre de darlo o no, eres libre, porque es tu cuerpo y tu poder. De nadie más.-

Harriet parpadeo un momento y después asintió colocando su palma abiertamente en su vientre-

-Ahora, creo que investigar un poco sobre esto sería bueno, dado que eres una niña muy curiosa no te será problema.- agrego su madre.- esto pasara cada mes, debes aprender a escuchar a tu cuerpo para que sepas cuando sangraras y estés lista.-

-Sentí un hormigueo justo aquí, desde ayer.- dijo Harriet.

-esa era la señal.- 

-¿Por qué no nos dices sobre esto?- comento Harriet cuando salieron del baño, encontrando que la cama había sido cambiada y que su padre parecía no saber qué hacer con el sentado en la misma silla.

-Se programa una plática en Slytherin en primavera sobre este tema.- dijo su padre.

-¿primavera? Pero ¿Por qué no nos lo dicen desde los once?-

-El mundo mágico es algo arcaico sobre estos temas, logre que los padres aceptaran esto solo porque ellos se libran de hacerlo.- contesto su padre

-Eso no esta bien, es como si fuera algo malo.- dijo Harriet ahora molesta ante las pruebas acumuladas de que este mundo realmente estaba lleno de idiotas.

-De hecho.-

-Nagini podría hablar sobre esto, a las demás, a todas. Así no se sentirían con miedo.- agrego Harriet alzando sus ojos verdes determinados.

Su padre la observo un momento y después sonrió. 

-Eres un pequeño caos, Harriet. Cambiando todo a tu alrededor.- su padre se acercó a ella y despeino su cabello.- eso podría traerte problemas pero no creo que eso te detenga.-

-No, claro que no. Todo este mundo está realmente mal. No se dan cuenta que están ocasionado que los muggles nos puedan ganar al olvidar la verdadera magia, al alejar los conocimientos que ellos generan. Y además nos separan, a las mujeres, a los maldecidos como Nagini o el profesor Lupin a muchos otros, eso nos debilita.- Harriet iba cambiar eso, no dejaría que un montón de tontos llevara este mundo al declive, no dejaría que personas como Tom Ryddle llevara el mundo que amaba Harriet a la destrucción.

La niña entonces recordó el sueño con sus padres y se lo conto a su padre, quien parecía algo afectado al escuchar sobre Lily Evans. Al final, le dieron vuelta a lo que su madre le pregunto sobre Ryddle, acordando investigar sobre eso afondo.

Entonces llego Navidad, los tres regresaron a La Hilandera un día antes, Nagini aún no podía moverse con facilidad y debía asegurarse de drenar sus colmillos en las noches debido a que había conservado algunas cosas de su anterior condición, como el veneno y los colmillo. El gusto por la carne cruda, la sensibilidad a los aromas y sabores, la visión más refinada y la costumbre de acurrucarse en mantas cálidas debido a que su temperatura era menor a la normal.

Aún no habían decidido si decirle a alguien sobre ella, pero su madre hablaría con las chicas de Slytherin sería presentada como una prima lejana de su padre.

Ese año, Harriet le dio a su madre su primer regalo humano (los años anteriores le había dado unas mantas muy cálida), esta Navidad le regalo un conjunto de túnicas color turquesa, con un par de zapatos a juego. Debían ir pronto al callejón y alguna tienda muggle para comprar algunas otras cosas para su madre. Harriet también le dio a su padre una bufanda hecha a mano de color gris profundo; este año en realidad su lista de obsequios creció dado que ahora tenía a más personas a las que llamar amigos.

Susan, Daphne, Astoria y Ginny recibieron un surtido de dulces variados y chocolates. Luna y Hermione un libro cada una; el de Luna sobre animales acuáticos muggles y Hermione sobre Historia Mágica. Millecent recibió un libro muggle sobre moda, que incluía varios patrones sencillos, el regalos de los gemelos y Hagrid fue una tarta, mientras que el de Neville fue difícil de escoger; al final envió un par nuevo de guantes de piel de dragón para usar en el cuidado de las plantas.

Por su parte. Harriet recibió más regalos que otros años: ropa de parte de Millecent (esta vez algo más de estilo muggle), un libros de parte de Hermione y las Greengrass, Susan y los Weasley enviaron golosinas, Hagrid lo que parecía un felpudo pero era una bolsa que solo dejaría que el dueño tomara lo que había en ella, Luna le envío un amuleto espanta torsopolos y un pequeño retrato de Hogwarts. Neville otra peineta, pero esta era más elaborada en lo que parecía oro blanco, su padre le dio un juego propio de damas y su padrino una saeta de fuego.

-Ya tengo una escoba.- dijo Harriet al ver el paquete.

-Black en verdad es…- su padre parecía tener dificultades para no decir lo que su padrino era.

-Bueno, Flint va a volverse loco cuando la vea. Supongo que mi otra escoba podría regalarla o donarla.- dijo Harriet pasando sus dedos por la madera pulida.

Harriet fue llevada entonces para la hora del almuerzo a casa de su padrino por medio del floo con un beso de despedida de su madre. 

  
. 


	46. Capítulo 46

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HO! EL MEDALLON, EL FUK#$% MEDALLON.
> 
> Bebés, no tengo más que decir, aparte de LOS AMO-ADORO. 
> 
> PD: El tercer año se va a terminar pronto y vendrán tiempos oscuros, pero nuestro Ministerio…. Ok, no. XD
> 
> Anuncio patrocinado por el chocolate del profesor Lupin, la fuente de su eterna paciencia. 

**Medallón**

Harriet arribo a la casa de los Black por medio de la red floo, su padre le dijo que el profesor Lupin se encargaría de llevarla de regreso al castillo, mientras su madre se instalaba en las habitaciones de su padre y hablaban con el director. 

La niña deseaba ver la expresión del viejo mago al ver a su madre en su forma humana. 

Así que Harriet llego en medio de llamas verdes y hollín a la cocina de la casa Black y fue recibida por su padrino y el profesor Lupin (recordó lo que su madre le pido con respecto a Sirius Black y suspiro internamente componiendo una sonrisa limpia)

-Cachorra, bienvenida.- dijo su padrino con una sonrisa grande.- ven, ven.-

Harriet saludo cortésmente y después fue llevada a la mesa donde una tabla de picar era usada por el profesor Lupin.

-Remus me está enseñando a hacer carne con papas y pan casero.- dijo su padrino poniéndose a pelar unas papas lavadas.

-¿El pan ya está listo?- pregunto Harriet acercándose a la mesa.

-Si, en el horno.- informo el profesor Lupin .- Por cierto Harriet, Severus me… amm… informo que estabas tomando pociones… pociones de ciclo, quiere que me encargue de que no sobre pases las dosis.- agrego el hombre todo abochornado haciendo que su padrino alzara la cabeza confundido.

Harriet suspiro y saco la cajita con ampolletas.

-¿estas enferma, cachorra?- pregunto su padrino realmente preocupado y Harriet no pudo evitar reírse.

-No, no lo estoy.- contesto Harriet en medio de risas, el profesor Lupin aun cuando tenía un leve sonrojo y sonrió tímidamente.

-¿entonces por qué estas tomando esa poción? ¿Para qué es?- Su padrino frunció el ceño cuando el profesor tosió levemente - ¿Remus?-

-Todas las chicas las toman, son para controlar los malestares ocasionados por nuestra menstruación.- dijo Harriet despreocupadamente y de un tirón, el profesor Lupin por poco se corta un dedo y su padrino primero pareció no haber escuchado nada para después ponerse todo rojo.- Acabo de tomar una hace media hora, profesor. La siguiente me toca en ocho horas. Aunque no creo que la necesite, ya no me siento tan adolorida- 

Su padrino entonces soltó una especie de grito-gemido.

-MINI CORNAMENTA YA NO ES UNA NIÑA.- 

-Sirius, no hagas alboroto. Pela bien esas papas.- riño el profesor Lupin y Harriet se volvió a reír de la cara del otro hombre.

-Les ayudo.- ofreció Harriet lavándose las manos y tomando una papa y un cuchillo.

-¡NO! Deja, necesitas descansar. Quizás deba hacer un té.- se apremió su padrino rebuscando en los estantes que parecían recién barnizados.- Luny ¿Dónde están las bolsas de té? –

  
-Sirius.- el profesor Lupin llamo con paciencia y Harriet no por primera vez, se preguntó si el consumo de chocolate era lo que volvía al castaño tan paciente.- te dije que no hicieras alboroto.-

-Pero, pero… Lily siempre se ponía rara en esos días, ¿recuerdas esa vez que James se escondió con nosotros porque ella estaba de muy mal humor?-

-No creo que tuviera que ver con su periodo, padrino.- dijo Harriet pelando las papas de manera experta.- Tengo entendido que mi padre no era muy… ya sabes, bueno para evitar el desastre.-

-De hecho, creo que esa vez hizo que el conjunto de túnicas favorito de Lily se volviera color amarillo.- concordó el profesor picando las papas adecuadamente.- Ahora deja de hacer el tonto y pon la cazuela en la estufa.- 

Su padrino hizo un puchero pero se puso hacer lo que le ordenaron, lanzando miradas en dirección de Harriet, como si ella se fuera a desmayar en cualquier momento.

Harriet rodo los ojos internamente.

  
La cena paso con calma hasta que terminado el postre, cuando limpiaron sus platos de las rebanas de tarta de melaza, su padrino se puso en pie y abrió una puerta que conducía a lo que parecía una pequeña alacena.

-Kreacher, ven a comer.- gruño su padrino dejando la puerta abierta.

Una criatura arrugada y con un feo paño atado a sus caderas salió, su padrino le acerco el plato bruscamente y elfo lo tomo con una mueca.

-Tienes a tu elfo en ese lugar.- se escuchó decir Harriet manteniendo sus ojos fijos en el elfo quien la observo atentamente.

-Harriet Potter, la niña que venció al señor oscuro. El amo Phineas Nigellus dijo que era una Slytherin.- mascullo el elfo por lo bajo como si no estuvieran ahí.

-Sí, sabemos eso. Ahora toma.- corto su padrino con un gruñido.

Harriet frunció el ceño y se sintió mal.

-Quiero ir a dormir.- dijo la niña en voz menos jocosa de la que había usado hasta ahora.

Los dos adultos notaron el cambio pero el profesor Lupin fue quien la condujo a su habitación en el segundo piso. Cuando pasaron por el rellano le pidió que no hiciera mucho ruido para no despertar a los retratos de la casa.

En la habitación prestada Harriet se dejó sentir la furia indígnate; cuando vio a ese elfo se vio a sí misma, siendo encerrada en una alacena mientras todos los demás convivían, tratada con desprecio, dejada aun lado.

Pero no podía hacer nada por el elfo, ella no era su ama. Harriet no pudo dormir esa noche y cuando los pasos de los dos adultos se escucharon en el pasillo de afuera y la casa se sumió en silencio, salió de su habitación y bajo las escaleras en silencio.

Deseaba buscar al elfo, no sabía porque pero deseaba hablar con él. Pero antes de cruzar a la cocina algo tiro de ella. Fue como un llamado, un seseo similar al que sintió con el diario de Tom. Harriet fijo sus ojos verdes en la oscuridad del pasillo de entrada y sus pies la guiaron a una habitación que parecía ser la sala familiar.

El seseo resonó con intensidad y su cicatriz pico como hace tiempo no hacía. No había luz en el lugar por lo que alzo su varita y encendió un lumus.

Escaneo los estantes manteniéndose alejada de ellos hasta que el tirón la detuvo en un medallón; era grande, con una “S” elaborada y parecía ser de plata. La mano pequeña se alzó y se posó por encima del medallón. Y lo sintió, el frio pulsante y el rechinar de amenaza, el colmillo en su collar de plata palpito y Harriet busco en la habitación algo con lo que tomar el medallón. 

Un viejo pedazo de tela fue transformado en una bolsita simple y usando la manga de su bata tomo el medallón y lo guardo. Esa noche Harriet olvido a Kreacher mientras subía a toda prisa y guardaba el medallón en su mochila


	47. Capítulo 47

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ho! Me gusta el drama. XD  
> Bebés saben que estuve releyendo a Austen. Amo el papel de Alan Rickman en Sentido y sensibilidad y cuando leo la novela me imagino su voz en las lianas del coronel… (Se las recomiendo es de la BBC, creo que esta en youtube, la intentado encontrar en Netflix o amazon pero no más nop u.u)
> 
> Dejando esa divagación a un lado, pronto mi tren para. Porque cosas de importancia tendré que hacer, lamento eso, aunque espero poder actualizar una vez por semana en lugar de dos o tres veces.

**Una pista**

Cuando Harriet arribo al despacho de su padre fue llevada al regazo de su madre quien se encontraba en la silla de ruedas. Después de ser abrazada por la mujer Harriet saco de su mochila de viaje el medallón.   
  
-Es como el diario.- dijo la niña manteniendo el medallón en la tela sin tocarlo.   
  
-Este corrompido.- dijo su madre frunciendo los labios.   
  
Su padre lo tomo con cuidado y lo analizo detenidamente.   
  
-Es el medallón de Salazar Slytherin.- comento el hombre con algo de sorpresa. Después se giró e invoco un tomo de pasta verde.   
  
Abriéndolo en una página con un retrato en toda una hoja que tendió a Harriet. Un hombre joven de túnicas antiguas de color negro se encontraba en ella, el hombre llevaba un medallón pesado sobre sus ropas y sus ojos oscuros parecían fríos.   
  
-Estaba en casa de mi padrino, pero los Black no parecen estar relacionados con la rama principal de los Slytherin.- comento la niña.   
  
-las joyas familiares nunca pasan exactamente a las ramas principales si hay constantes contratos de matrimonio.- comento su padre caminando rumbo a su laboratorio.   
  
Harriet se puso en pie y lo siguió con su madre detrás de ella. A Harriet siempre le fascinaba el laboratorio privado de su padre; en el medio de la habitación una mesa pulida de metal contenía un sofisticado equipo de destilación parecido a las fotografías que Harriet alguna vez vio en un libro de química. Otra mesa en el fondo tenía una hilera de calderos de diferentes tamaños y materiales. Los estantes estaban organizados por ingredientes y ampolletas de todo estilo.   
  
Su padre rebusco en su almacén de seguridad, donde resguardaba los ingredientes más peligrosos sacando una ampolleta de metal oscuro, el hombre se acercó a la barra donde solía mezclar ungüentos o pastas y coloco un bol pequeño de metal.   
  
-Creo que debería abrirlo.- dijo Harriet cuando su padre se dispuso a dejar caer una gota de lo que sea que tenía el frasco.   
  
Su padre dudo un segundo antes de asentir entonces Harriet seseo y el medallón chillo, su padre fue rápido dejando caer el contenido y provocando una explosión contenida por un hechizo rápido.   
  
-Eso….-   
  
-Debemos averiguar que son exactamente estas cosas y si hay más- dijo su padre mientras limpiaba el desastre.   
  
Un ploop se escuchó entonces en el laboratorio y Harriet se giró con su varita alzada encontrando aun lloroso Kreacher.   
  


* * *

  


  
  
  
Regulus Black había sido un mortifago, Regulus Black fue el hermano menor de su padrino, Regulus Black murió horriblemente intentando diezmar las fuerzas de Tom.   
  
Kreacher había gimoteado la historia de su Maestro en el regazo de Harriet, lanzando agradecimientos por haber destruido el medallón, por haber cumplido la voluntad de su Maestro, el pobre elfo tuvo que tomar una dosis diluida de poción calmante para poder dejar de llorar.   
  
Su padre parecía insensible en toda la conversación pero Harriet sabía que el hombre estaba afectado, sobre todo cuando supo cómo murió el menor Black. Harriet se imaginó el lúgubre lugar de la muerte del menor de los Black, siendo arrastrado por manos putrefactas al fondo del agua.   
  
-¿Lo conoció?- cuestiono Harriet cuando Kreacher termino su historia.   
  
-Lo hice.- el hombre pareció no decir más pero entonces su frialdad se deslizo un poco.- Él era lo más cercano a un amigo que tuve en Slytherin, un año menor que yo. Tenía cierta fascinación por la ciencia muggle, aunque nunca lo expreso libremente. Su hermano mayor era una paria por ser Gryffindor y disfrutar de lo que el mundo muggle ofrecía, Regulus no quería decepcionar a sus padres. Eso lo llevo al Señor Oscuro.-   
  
El silencio se instaló en el laboratorio por unos momentos, después su padre pareció salir de sus recuerdos y enfoco su mirada en el elfo.   
  
-Deberá regresar a Black.- comento el hombre al elfo quien alzo sus grandes ojos.   
  
-Sí, Maestro.- dijo la criatura- Kreacher   
  
-Kreacher, ¿Por qué usas esas ropas? El año pasado conocí a otro elfo, Dobby y también llevaba ropas en el mismo estado que tú. Pero los elfos de mi pad…de mi profesor no lo hacen.- comento Harriet intento no llamar la atención el desliz que casi comete.   
  
-Los amos son quienes deciden como visten y viven sus elfos, Harriet.- dijo su padre.- Black al parecer sigue con las tradiciones familiares en ese aspecto.-   
  
Harriet entonces se indignó ante eso.   
  
-Bien, entonces tendré unas palabras con Black. No puedo creer que trate así a Kreacher.-   
  
Su padre sonrió ante eso y despeino su cabello con cariño.   
  
-eso será en otro momento, ahora ve a tu dormitorio y alístate para el día.-   
  
-Sí, cariño. Llegaras tarde si no vas ahora, mantente fuera de los problemas, mi cría.- su madre la abrazo un poco antes de dejarla ir.   
  
Kreacher agradeció por última vez y se fue como apareció,   
  
Harriet estaba hablando con su padrino esta tarde eso era seguro. Además debía averiguar sobre Dobby.   


* * *

  


  
  
Harriet fue abrazada por Neville a la hora del desayuno y sintió que podía evaporarse por eso. Millecent le lanzaba miradas burlonas pero la niña de ojos verdes la ignoro lo mejor que pudo.   
  
Después del desayuno todos fueron a su clases y en un tiempo libre, Harriet se llevó a su amigo aparte y le conto sobre su madre y el medallón, también hablaron sobre los elfos y Harriet formulo un plan para ayudar a Dobby. En cuanto a Kreacher, su padrino accedió a hablar con ella después de la segunda ronda de clases.   
  
-¿Qué necesitas, cachorra?.- pregunto el hombre con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.   
  
Se encontraban en el despacho del profesor Lupin, quien en este momento se encontraba en la sala de profesores en una reunión.   
  
-Con los Dursley, yo era tratada como un elfo domestico.- comenzó Harriet con voz tranquila fijando sus ojos en Black quien perdió su sonrisa.- Ellos me mantuvieron en una alacena durante diez años, comía las sobras y a veces no había comida para mí. Toda mi ropa era desechos de mi primo o de caridad. No tenía derecho a decir o hacer nada más de lo que me ordenaban; limpiar el jardín, lavar los azulejos, hacer las comidas… Yo, por mucho tiempo pensé a un nivel inconsciente que lo merecía, hasta que el profesor Snape llego. -   
  
  
-Harriet yo…-   
  
-Kreacher es un elfo domestico.- continuo Harriet fijando una expresión seria y decidida.- y la forma en que lo tratas es muy similar a la que los Dursley llevaban conmigo.-   
  
El mago adulto se congelo un momento ante esas palabras para después fruncir el ceño.   
  
-Kreacher siempre me ha odiado, sabes nunca fue muy bueno conmigo. Siempre lamiendo las botas de mi madre.- mascullo el hombre.   
  
-Él es tuyo ahora, por supuesto que Kreacher no iba hacer amable, si tu madre no era amable contigo, lo sabes mejor que yo. Ellos hacen todo lo posible e imposible para complacer a sus amos.- argumento Harriet con firmeza.   
  
El hombre frente a el soltó un bufido exasperado y luego compuso una mueca.   
  
-¿le das estos sermones a Snape? Oh él no tiene elfos ¿cierto?.-   
  
Harriet no pudo contener la furia en sus ojos pero no la dejo explotar.   
  
-El profesor tiene dos, y son tratados con respeto. Pero esto no tiene nada que ver con el profesor, sino con Kreacher y usted.-   
  
Black se puso en pie entonces molesto acercándose al estanque donde una criatura mariana era resguarda por el profesor Lupin.   
  
-Claro, Snape es perfecto a tus ojos.- mascullo Black con vitriolo.- Él se juntaba con un grupo que resultaron ser Mortífagos, seguidores de Ya Sabes Quien, conocía más maldiciones oscuras que ninguno otro en primer año….-   
  
-Y era amigo de mi madre.- corto Harriet no revelando lo que las palabras del hombre le hicieron. Ella había estado consiente de alguna manera que su padre tuvo que ver con los Mortífagos por la manera en que se refería a Tom.   
  
-amigo, él quería más que eso, te lo aseguro.- escupió su padrino de vuelta.- no me sorprendería que….-   
  
-¿Qué?.- Harriet ahora sentía la furia en la superficie.- sus palabras no se han olvidado, señor. Estoy consciente de su creencia sobre las intenciones de mi profesor, pero le aseguro que él nunca ha hecho nada como lo que insinúa, me cuida. Desde el primer momento que puse un pie en este lugar, no permitiré que le falte al respeto.-   
  
Black se volteo con el rostro amargo y Harriet se decepciono ante eso. La niña se puso en pie y avanzo hacia la salida.   
  
-Intento llevar esto por un camino amable, pero usted se empeña en acusar y juzgar a todos aquellos que no entran en su parámetro de bondad.- comenzó Harriet con tristeza.- el asqueroso Slytherin me ha dado un hogar, muy por el contrario de lo que hizo su querido y bondadoso Gryffindor Albus Dumbledore. Piensa que usted, que ustedes son mejores ¿no?, pero trata a una criatura atada a usted con desprecio, y asco. ¿Eso que dice de usted?-   
  
Harriet no espero una respuesta, salió del despacho sintiendo sus ojos escocer.   
  
  
  
  



	48. Capítulo 48

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ho! Como ven, puse un poco de Draco y… soy mala. XD
> 
> Bebés les había informado antes que las actualizaciones ya no serían tan constantes. Empecé a dar asesorías y bueno eso quita tiempo; preparar los temas y todo lo que implica. Pero espero poder subir un capitulo por semana.   
> La buena noticia, el final ya lo tengo escrito y ¡POR FAVOR! Lean bien las etiquetas no quiero reclamos a la hora de la verdad.   
> Y NO, no dare Spoilers, sorry but not sorry.   
> Besos no conectados

  
**Draco y la flor que desaparece**

Draco había conseguido que su padre le diera a Dobby poco después de que el segundo año terminara, el elfo parecía lamentable cuando se le informo su nuevo servicio pero una vez que su padre se fue Draco dejo su fachada y trato de adoptar una mirada más suave, al igual que el elfo.

El hecho de que Draco le hubiera estado pidiendo que vigilara a Potter durante el segundo año al parecer le dio puntos con el elfo. El rubio le informo a Dobby que debía seguir manteniendo vigilada a Potter y a su padre además de conseguir un par de túnicas limpias con el emblema de la Casa Malfoy para que se vistiera.

Dobby le había estado informando sobre la vida familiar de Potter durante una semana (y Draco se dio cuenta por lo poco que el elfo reunió que en casa de Potter no la querían) pero después de eso Potter salió del radar. Lo último que Dobby supo fue que el Profesor Snape había llegado por ella y el rastro de Harriet Potter se perdió en la nada.

Draco no admitiría ante nadie su ansiedad ante ese hecho, pero cuando Potter apareció de nuevo en el radar al visitar a los Greengrass la opresión en su pecho disminuyo, aunque después estuvo molesto por todo un día ante la idea que el hermano mayor de Daphne pudiera conseguir concentrar un compromiso con Potter. 

Después de la visita a las Greengrass pensó que Dobby podría seguirle el rastro más fácil pero no fue así y Draco tuvo que usar una orden para que Dobby no se golpear la cabeza contra el suelo.

  
Por varias semanas no apareció en el radar hasta que Potter llego a casa de Longbottom. Draco rumio el resto del verano ante eso, su madre se había dado cuenta pero el chico no dijo las razones de su humor. Su madre por supuesto intento mantenerlo ocupado en otras cosas, una de ellas el hecho de que la casa Black tenía un nuevo Lord. Draco se interesó en ello solo porque estaba relacionado con Potter, pero no se debía a que le importara la tonta niña sino que la información era poder y él quería tener las mejores cartas disponibles, después de todo la niña tonta parecía tener más información con respecto a su familia y al mundo mágico aun cuando creció en el mundo muggle. 

  
Entonces el tercer año comenzó y la noticia de Pettrigrew escapando de prisión pareció poner de un humor extraño a su padre (quien había estado saliendo de viaje constantemente y se veía más nervioso cada vez que volvía), Dobby le informaba que solía que hasta ahora había visitado Rumania en múltiples ocasiones. Draco busco a Potter en el expreso pero no la puedo encontrar antes de que partiera. 

Entonces esas malditas criaturas subieron y Draco recordó cuando tenía cuatro y escucho como sus padres discutían y padre le había intentado maldecir a madre o cuando tenía seis y encontró a su padre con esa mujer que parecía tener apenas la mayoría de edad, por supuesto él hablo sobre eso en la cena y recibió una bofetada de parte de su padre y su madre se fue de casa todo un año. 

Draco se había enterado poco después que Potter se desmayó y cuando la vio en los carruajes con Longbottom rodeándola quiso arrancar los brazos del idiota Gryffindor. Y las cosas no mejoraron desde ahí.

Entonces llego navidad y Potter volvió a desaparecer, al menos no estaba en casa de Longbottom. 

Ese año Draco tuvo en claro que Potter estaba bajo el cuidado de alguien más y no era el Lord Black pero no podía averiguar quién era el nuevo guardián de la niña tonta. Y su obsesión por saber dónde se metía Potter cada vez que desaparecía no era por preocupación por supuesto que no. 

-Jove Amo, la señorita Potter regreso.- chillo el elfo apareciendo en el dormitorio donde solo Draco se encontraba. El rubio no tardo en ponerse en pie y asentir, el elfo desapareció y Draco salió hacia la sala común. 

* * *

Harriet estuvo de mal humor por un par de semanas hasta que Neville le hizo contarle lo que le sucedía. La chica le conto entonces lo que paso con Black y Neville sonrió un poco cuando termino.

-¿No lo vez, Harry?- dijo Neville con cariño cuando la llamo por el apodo que le había puesto desde que regresaron. 

-¿Qué cosa?- cuestiono Harriet frunciendo la nariz por la aparente diversión de Neville ante los problemas que tenía con su padrino.

-Esta celoso.- dijo el chico sonriendo ampliamente. Harriet parpadeo un momento confundida ante eso y entonces Neville agrego.- el pensaba que podría ser una figura paterna para ti, cuando salió de Azkaban me imagino que lo primero que pensó fue en cuidar de ti, y tu… bueno no lo vez de esa manera. Tu vez al profesor como un padre.-

-Pero la enemistada con mi padre viene de hace años.- dijo Harriet deslizándose ante la forma de referirse a su padre, la niña se tensó alarmada y miro para todos lados.- No digas que dije eso, el profesor no sabe que lo llamo así.- 

-No lo hare, tranquila.- dijo Neville con cierta diversión.- Pero volviendo al tema, es exactamente por eso que el señor Black esta tan molesto. Tu padre y padrino nunca tuvieron una buena relación con el profesor, ahora imagina que sales de Azkaban; tu ahijada esta en Slytherin y ve como una figura paterna a tu enemigo de la escuela. Imagina que, no sé… tu fueras la madrina de la hija de Millecent y entonces ella muere y tú por alguna razón no te puedes hacer cargo de ella por un tiempo y cuando al fin la puedes cuidar ella ve como una figura materna a…. a Parkinson.-

Harriet se estremeció ante eso.

-Pero el profesor es mucho más listo y cool que Parkinson.- dijo Harriet con un puchero.

-Bueno eso es cierto, pero creo que incluso la profesora Trelawney es más cool que Parkinson.- acordó Neville.

-Veo, pero…- Harriet suspiro algo exasperada y se dejó caer en la hierba. El clima los había animado a buscar un lugar debajo de uno de los frondosos árboles cerca del lago.- Podría ser un poco más maduro, sabes. Es cansado tener que lidiar con mi padrino que se comporta como un niño de cinco.-

  
-Bueno, dile al profesor Lupin. Sigue el consejo de tu mamá.- agrego Neville desde su lugar recargado en el tronco del árbol. 

-Sí, lo hare.- dijo Harriet manteniendo su mirada en los mechones rubios que eran movidos por el viento.- Tu cabello es más largo.-

Neville se sonrojo un poco ante eso y se pasó la mano por el cabello tratando de acomodarlo un poco.

-Sí, bueno. Pensé que se vería bien.- comento el rubio algo inseguro.

-Te vez genial, Neville.- agrego Harriet sin pensar mucho en las palabras hasta después. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron, por supuesto.  
  
-Gracias. Ginny dijo que se me vería bien si lo dejaba algo largo.- Neville sonrió levemente y observo el lago sin darse cuenta del ceño fruncido de Harriet.

-Ah.- dijo Harriet sintiendo algo horrible retorciéndose en su pecho.

-Por cierto, estas vacaciones Ron y Ginny me invitaron a la Copa Mundial. ¿Tu iras?- dijo Neville después de un tiempo.

Harriet guardo silencio un momento procesando esa información.

-¿Harry?-

-No lo sé, supongo.- respondió la niña sin mirar a Neville pero sintiendo como el rubio la observaba.

-Quizás puedas venir, Ginny dijo que Hermione también iría.- 

-No sabía que pasabas mucho tiempo con Ginevra.- dijo Harriet desviando el tema y escuchándose fría.

Neville se sonrojo ante eso y comenzó a cortar las hierbas junto a él, un gesto que Harriet sabia el rubio hacia cuando estaba avergonzado o nervioso.

-Bueno, ella es una chica muy linda y… suele ayudarme mucho con los hechizos. Sabes aun cuando esta un año por debajo es muy buena en transfiguración. – Neville no la miro al decir eso, pero Harriet vio la esquina de su boca sonreír levemente y sus mejillas redondas sonrojarse.

Harriet entonces sintió sus ojos escocer y se puso en pie alarmando a su amigo quien la siguió, observando alrededor buscando algo que estuviera mal.

-Yo… tengo que irme, olvide que debía hablar con mi profesor.- dijo Harriet rápidamente huyendo de ahí y dejando a un Neville realmente confundido.


	49. Capítulo 49

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lean las notas finales

**Lo que ofrezcas**

Harriet estuvo evitando a Neville. Y Millecent se dio cuenta de eso, por supuesto, pero cuando Harriet no dio explicaciones de nada y comenzó a pasar tiempo en quién sabe dónde (porque no había estado en las reuniones de estudio o en la Sala Común) Millecent decidió preguntar a Neville Longbottom que fue lo que le hizo a su amiga. 

El rubio pareció confundido ante las acusaciones y parecía realmente lamentable debido a que Harriet no había pasado tiempo con él. 

-¿Qué fue lo último que le has dicho, Longbottom?.- pregunto Millecent con toda la paciencia del mundo. 

-Bueno, estábamos hablando sobre su padrino…- comenzó Neville con el ceño fruncido.- Pero no pareció molestarse por lo que dije, de hecho parecía algo frustrada…- 

-¿Y? ¿Qué más?.- 

-Y después…- Neville se sonrojo levemente y desvió la mirada ocasionado que Millecent alzara una ceja.- Bueno, Harry dijo que mi cabello se veía bien largo, luego yo le comente que Ginny había dicho lo mismo y también le dije que iría a la Copa mundial con ella y Ron. Invite a Harry pero... Harry pregunto si pasaba mucho tiempo con Ginny y… - 

Neville parecía confundido por completo y Millecent estaba deteniéndose de golpearlo. 

-Eres un idiota, Longbottom.- mascullo Millecent.- Ahora mueve tu trasero y ve a disculparte.- 

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?.- 

-No te lo diré, pero la única manera de que esto se solucione es ir y disculparte.- ordeno Millecent.- Y de paso dale un abrazo o alguna tontería así.- 

-No entiendo, Millecent.- 

-Esta celosa, tonto.- exclamo Millecent tratando de obtener paciencia. 

-Pero…- pareció que la comprensión vino al rubio- Oh, pero Millecent, Harriet es mi mejor amiga, nadie le quitara ese puesto.- 

Si Millecent creyó que había logrado que el rubio tonto se iluminara sus esperanzas se cayeron y ella casi hace lo mismo. 

-Los chicos son unos tontos.- mascullo de nuevo.- Pues ve y dile eso. Vamos.- 

Millecent empujo a Neville por todo el camino hacia la Sala común. 

* * *

Nagini aún no lograba acostumbrarse a su nuevo cuerpo, casi medio siglo moviéndose como una serpiente, alimentándose como una y en muchas ocasiones pensado como una le estaban dificultado adaptarse. Pero la mujer era buena adaptándose a los cambios y deseaba poder moverse con facilidad para poder proteger a su niña (no permitiría que magos viejos y poderoso que solo pensaban en el bien mayor dañaran a su niña, no permitiría que sucediera lo mismo de nuevo) 

Severus había sido de mucha ayuda en esto y Nagini sabía que se debía al sentido de responsabilidad que el hombre tenía dado su nuevo vinculo, (no podía negar que Severus no se tomaba muy en serio sus promesas) después de todo estar casados ante la ley mágica no era cualquier cosa (Nagini agradecía que su niña no hubiera estado demasiado concentrada en ese momento como para darse cuenta que el ritual los obligo a aceptar ese vínculo porque realmente no quería que su niña se preocupara o sintiera culpable) 

-Podrás moverte fácilmente en un mes. Tu progreso a sido muy bueno.- dijo Severus después de terminar con los ejercicios de ese tarde. 

El hombre se había tomado su tiempo entre comidas para ayudarla a ejercitar sus extremidades y Nagini esperaba poder moverse pronto para ayudar al joven mago con lo que pudiera. 

-Gracias, Severus.- aun las “s” se filtraban con mayor dureza en su lengua pero no era algo que molestara. 

La presencia de su niña hizo salir a Severus a recibirla, pero antes acomodo a Nagini en el sofá de su sala, al poco tiempo el hombre regresos con su niña tras él. 

-Hola, pequeña.- Nagini abrió los brazos pidiendo un abrazo que Harriet no negó dejándose envolver. 

-Hola, mom.- su niña había comenzado a llamarla de aquella manera y Nagini se sentía tan llena de amor cuando lo hacía. 

-¿Debo preocuparme?- pregunto Severus mientras pedía algo de comida a uno de los elfos. 

-¿Por qué?.- su niña se acomodó mejor en el abrazo sentado se a lado de Nagini en el sofá. 

-Has estado viniendo aquí con demasiada frecuencia.- continuo Severus con voz plana sin mostrar interés. 

-No, está todo bien.- mascullo Harriet tomando un poco de té. Nagini olio la mentira y lanzo una mirada a Severus. 

-Todo bien.- Severus se tomó su tiempo mientras se dirgian a la mesa del comedor y se instalaban. 

Nagini tuvo problemas al principio pero mejoraba poco a poco con los protocolos humanos a la hora de alimentarse. 

-El señor Longbottom a estado decayendo en su trabajo desde que has decidido sentarte con Bulstrode.- comento Severus poco después provocando una leve reacción de Harriet al mencionar a su amigo. 

Severus frunció el ceño e intercambio una mirada con Nagini. 

-¿Paso algo con ese niño?.- cuestiono Nagini, Harriet se tensó de nuevo y negó con un tono seco. 

-Todo bien, entonces.- repitió Severus manteniendo sus ojos fijos en Harriet.- Aunque no me sorprendería que ese mocoso hubiera hecho algo, siendo un Gryffindor, quizás dejar de lado esa amistad seria una idea prudente.- 

Y ahí estaba las palabras adecuadas para que Harriet reaccionara y soltara lo que tenía. Nagini oculto su sonrisa detrás de la taza de té. 

-No dejare de ser amiga de Neville.- exclamo la niña.- Si es lo único que puedo ser para él, entonces lo seré- 

-¿Qué?- Severus se tensó ante lo último y Harriet se sonrojo toda. 

-¿En verada no te habías dado cuenta de eso?.- pregunto Nagini con diversión comiendo un pedazo de su carne semí cruda. El día de hoy era cerdo. Severus le lanzo una mirada sucia y Harriet parecía acongojada.- A nuestra Harriet le gusta ese niño de aroma a tierra y hierba.- 

Harriet parecía que se podría evaporar de lo sonrojada que estaba y Severus parecía que estaba evitando tener un paro cardiaco. 

-El te hizo algo.- mascullo Severus en verdad molesto. 

-No.- exclamo Harriet fervientemente y Severus entrecerró lo ojos.- Es, Neville no ha hecho nada malo, es solo que… que a él, a él al parecer le gustan las pelirrojas... No importa, de acuerdo.- Harriet jugo con la comida.- No importa, seré su amiga y solo eso. Solo, solo necesito tiempo para no hacer alguna tontería o decir algo hiriente.- 

Severus guardo silencio por un largo tiempo y Nagini vio la nostalgia y dolor en los ojos negros. Al final el hombre suspiro cansado. 

-Harriet…- parecía que Severus intentaba decir algo que la consolara pero no encontró nada.- Lo estas manejando mejor de lo que yo lo hice.- dijo al final provocando que su hija alzara la mirada.- Enamorarse de Gryffindors que son tus mejores amigos, nunca termina bien.- 

Harriet parpadeo ante eso y observo a Severus encontrando una nueva respuesta. 

-Tú y mamá…- Harriet frunció el ceño molesta.- Ella era tu mejor amiga y aun así se casó con papá.- 

-Tu padre la amaba, Harriet- mascullo Severus tratando de ocultar el dolor pero Nagini lo podía oler en él. 

-Pero él te acosaba, si yo hubiera sido mamá nunca me hubiera enamorado de quien lastimaba a mi mejor amigo- exclamo indignada 

-tu madre y yo nos distanciamos mucho antes que..- Severus se detuvo aquí.- Yo cometí un error y ella no me perdono, las cosas se volvieron complicadas, Harriet.- 

Harriet seguía teniendo una expresión molesta por lo que Nagini intervino. 

-No escogemos de quien nos enamoramos, cariño.-el semblante de Harriet se suavizo y asintió poco después. 

-Lo sé.- 

-Ahora con respecto a tu Neville…- 

-Es mejor que no pienses en eso.- interrumpió Severus con lo labios fruncidos.- Concéntrate en tus estudios- 

Nagini sonrió divertida ante el claro papá gallina que era Severus Snape. 

-Severus tiene razón, Harriet. Neville sería un tonto sí no se enamora de ti.- Nagini rio ante la clara molestia que esa idea le provocaba a Severus.- Y si no lo hace entonces se lo pierde. Tu encontraras a alguien que te amé por quien eres. De eso las Moiras se encargaran.- 

Harriet estaba toda abochornada y Severus parecía querer maldecir algo. Adoraba su nueva familia. 

* * *

Harriet salió tarde de las habitaciones de su padre, la hora de la cena estaba cerca pero ella aún se mantenía en la conversación que había tenido con sus padres en el almuerzo. 

Ella sabía que no podía obligar a Neville a quererla como ella lo quería, y había decidido que tomaría cualquier sentimiento que su Neville le diera pero eso no significaba que no se sintiera molesta ante la idea de que al rubio le pudiera gustar alguien más. 

Pero siendo realista, Ginny era más bonita que ella. Bonita, no, ella era hermosa; su cabello era largo y lacio de un tono rojizo muy bonito, sus ojos eran grandes y azules, era alta y valiente, algunos chicos de Slytherin incluso decían que ella era bonita. Y Harriet era… era solo Harriet. Con su horrible cicatriz en la frente y un señor Oscuro en su cuello. 

Harriet estaba sumida en estos pensamientos depresivos cuando llego a la sala común donde un Neville algo nerviosos esperaba afuera. El rubio la vio acercarse y se apuró hacia ella. 

-Harriet.- Neville parecía algo aliviado y Harriet se sintió mal por haber estado evitando a su amigo. 

-Hola, Neville.- 

-Oh, Harry. Lo siento mucho.- comenzó Neville confundiendo a Harriet.- Yo no quería que pensaras que prefiero a Ginny que a ti. Millecent me hizo darme cuenta.- Harriet aquí sintió sus mejillas rojas.- Tu siempre serás mi mejor amiga, siempre. No pienses que podría cambiarte por alguien más, por favor.- 

Harriet quiso llorar pero en su lugar sonrió. (Había dicho que tomaría lo que su Neville le diera, ¿no?. Además su padre tenía razón debía concentrarse en sus estudios) 

-Perdóname tu a mí, Neville- dijo la chica a cambio.- Yo, es... es solo que tú has sido mi primer amigo, tu eres importante para mi…- 

-Tú también Harriet.- interrumpió el rubio abrazándola.- Siempre seremos amigos, no importa que pase.- 

-Sí, siempre.- Harriet abrazo a su amigo de vuelta y dejo que su tristeza se viera reflejada en sus ojos un momento justo cuando Draco Malfoy salía de la Sala Común buscando a alguien. 

Los ojos grises de Draco la observaron y por un momento parecía que Draco reflejaba algo de la tristeza que sentía Harriet. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ho! Bebés con esto dejamos en pausa nuestra telenovela y terminamos el tercer año. A partir del siguiente capítulo comenzaremos con el cuarto año y cosas oscuras se nos vienen… 
> 
> Yo sé de cierto Slytherin que va a pensar muy seriamente en la posibilidad de tomar a Harriet y llevársela al triangulo de las Bermudasermudas. 
> 
> Y si, case a Nagini y Sev XD, eso no quiere decir nada. El matrimonio no es sinónimo de amor, bebés. 
> 
> Besos no conectados. 
> 
> PD: estoy enferma, así que subo esto antes de morir.... no de crean, pero si me siguió sintiendo como mierda es probable que termine en el hospital 


	50. Capítulo 50

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ho! Bebés dado que estuve enferma y no pude trabajar me puse a escribir XD

**Sueños y preliminares**. 

Peter era consiente que regresar al servicio de su Amo sin nada más que ofrecer que su persona quizás no sería suficiente. Por ello espero el momento oportuno para obtener un obsequio para su señor. Y la oportunidad se dio en forma de Bertha Jorkins.

Encontrar a su Amo después de eso fue rápido y después de varias semanas trasladándose en medio de la oscuridad llegaron a una casa a las afueras de un pueblo Muggle. Peter se había tenido que encarga antes de moverse de encontrar ciertas plantas curativas y un ejemplar de unicornio para drenar su sangre. Su Amo también le ordeno secuestrar a un par de niños de la región para un pequeño ritual que le daría un cuerpo temporal. Su forma era grotesca pero le devolvió un poco de su fuerza. 

-Queda un poco más en la botella, señor, si sigue hambriento.- dijo Peter retrocediendo y poniendo la botella con la mezcla de sangre de unicornio.

—Luego —dijo su amo con una voz extrañamente aguda y tan iría como una repentina ráfaga de viento helado.- Acércame más al fuego, Colagusano.-

Peter compuso una mueca ante el sobrenombre pero la escondió de su Amo mientras acercaba la vieja silla a la chimenea.

Los seseos de la serpiente de dos cabezas que su Amo volvió su familiar se escucharon antes de que Peter preguntara el tiempo que se mantendrían en este lugar. 

Su Amo escucho atentamente y poco después Peter abrió la puerta volteando la silla de su Amo para encarar al muggle insolente, su Amo entonces lanzo la maldición asesina al viejo muggle que escuchaba tras la puerta. 

-Deberes preparar todo pronto, Colagusano.- dijo su Amo después de que el muggle cayera como si no hubiera sucedido nada.- Mi fiel vasallo pronto obtendrá lo que necesita y una vez que se deshaga de ese Mapa podremos movernos con libertad.- 

* * *

Harriet se despertó en medio de su habitación sudando frio y buscando en la oscuridad con su varita en alto. Su cuarto en la Hilandera se encontraba como siempre, con la única excepción que ahora no había una enorme serpiente en la alfombra.

La chica de casi catorce se sobresaltó cuando llamaron a la puerta pero al escuchar la voz de su padre se relajó de nuevo dejando que el hombre entrara.

-Lo desperté.- mascullo Harriet bajando su varita y sentándose de mejor manera en la cama.

-¿Qué sucedió?.- cuestión su padre ignorando la disculpa y acercándose a ella para inspeccionar su cicatriz, la cual ardía.

Su madre entro poco después caminado apoyada en un bastón y se veía alerta. 

(Habían ido a comprar una varita para su madre poco después de llegar a la Hilandera, no fueron con Ollivander, sino a una pequeña tienda de un tal Gregorovitch. Su madre consiguió una varita hecha en el momento con uno de sus propios cabellos y escamas de piel de dragón bola de fuego chino, la madera era de árbol de manzano)

-Soñé con él. Estaba en una casa vieja, Pettrigrew estaba ahí y una serpiente de dos cabezas.- comenzó Harriet provocando que su padre se detuviera en la inspección de su cicatriz, su madre seseo bajo y se terminó por acercar a la cama.- Estaba… estaba hablando con Pettrigrew y un muggle los escucho, él lo mato…-

-Tu oclumancia no está funcionando.- mascullo su padre molesto.

-La practico, lo juro…-

-Sé que lo haces pero esto… no quiero decírselo al director pero…- 

-El director dijo que Tom y yo tenemos una conexión, algo que nos une.- recordó Harriet. El director le había dicho eso en segundo cuando llevo el diario destruido.

-No le diremos esto a nadie, Harriet. Pero debemos mantenernos alerta.- decidió su padre.- Si vuelves a soñar algo como esto tendré que poner otras medidas.-

Harriet asintió aun nervioso.

-Te daré algo para dormir sin sueños.- comento su padre saliendo en dirección al baño.

-Dormiré contigo, amor.- dijo su madre.- Me asegurare que nada te dañe.- 

Harriet podría haberse avergonzado por eso pero no le importaba tener casi catorce y preferir que su madre la consolara hasta dormir. Cuando su padre las dejo acomodadas en la cama, salió con un último vistazo cerrando la puerta tras él.

Su madre comenzó a cantar su canción de cuna y poco después Harriet se sumió en un sueño profundo

* * *

Su padrino poco antes del término del año armo una escena en el Gran comedor que involucro la revelación de la condición del profesor Lupin cuando se enteró que su padre usaba al profesor como conejillo de indias (escuchar tras las puertas al perecer era una mala costumbre de su padrino). Por ello el profesor Lupin ya no podría ser docente en Hogwarts, varias lechuzas llegaron en las siguientes semanas y aun cuando la Ministra de Magia estaba a favor de los derechos de los hombre lobos no hubo mucho que hacer. La buena noticia el profesor Lupin obtuvo un trabajo para el Ministerio que consistía en llevar el control de las dosis de matalobos repartidas entre sus congéneres. 

En cuanto su padrino, Harriet nunca vio al profesor Lupin tan enojado, así que Sirius Black tuvo que ofrecer disculpas públicas por: ocasionar un escándalo en el Gran Comedor, usar palabras anti sonantes, intentar maldecir a un profesor (y se quedó en intento por las habilidades de su padre quien regreso el hechizo a Black con un movimiento sencillo mandándolo a la enfermería) e interferir con los horario de clase.

En privado también se disculpó con su padre y con la misma Harriet. Harriet acepto las disculpas de su padrino porque de alguna manera podría entender lo que significaba sentir celos (aunque los suyos eran de un tipo diferente) y como muestra de arrepentimiento le cedió a Kreacher para que estuviera bajo el cuidado de Harriet ( el elfo lloro de alegría cuando se enteró para consternación de su padrino) también le informo que irían a la Copa Mundial gracias a su nueva relación “amistosa” con Narcisa Malfoy anteriormente Black ( su padre le explico que dado que su padrino era en nuevo Lord Black era su obligación velar por sus familiares), también iría la tía Andrómeda Tonks. Así que Harriet iría una semana antes del regreso al año escolar en compañía de su padrino, su tía política Andrómeda y Narcisa (sin mencionar a Draco), no era un mal plan dado que podría ver a Neville.

-Le dije a Black que debía llevarte a comprar los útiles en los próximos días.- dijo su padre una mañana dos semanas antes de irse a Grimmauld Place.- Dado que el nuevo profesor acepto hace poco las listas estarán llegando en un par de días.-

-Bien, ¿mom vendrá?- pregunto Harriet lanzando una mirada a su madre.

-De hecho, debo ayudar a escoger cierto artículo de la lista.- dijo su madre divertida, su padre rodo los ojos antes eso.- Me asegurare que te veas mucho mas hermosa.-

-¿Cuándo pretenden decirme?.- dijo Harriet. Sus padres habían estado lanzando comentarios crípticos sobre algo que pasaría este año en el colegio. Su padre se veía más que nada molesto y estresado por el evento.

-Arruinaría la sorpresa.- dijo su padre burlón. Harriet compuso un puchero pero no presiono sobre el tema.

* * *

La razón por la que necesitaba un vestido de gala estaba más allá de Harriet. Su madre la había hecho probar tres estilos diferentes; uno tradicional, estilo princesa y uno más moderno. Harriet detesto cada momento. Al final escogieron un vestido color verde botella. Su padrino y el profesor Lupin se habían encargado de comprar la mayoría de las cosas cuando salieron de la tienda de ropa.

Su madre fue presentada ante los dos hombres poco antes del término del año bajo el nombre de Nagini Prionssa, prima lejana de su padre. Harriet supo que su padre y madre había tenido que casarse mágicamente cuando llego a la Hilandera y los dos adultos se lo informaron a la hora de la cena. 

Harriet trato de disculparse pero sus padres no aceptaron eso. Ambos estaban de acuerdo con eso y no significaba que algo debería cambiar, de cualquier manera su madre tenía su propia habitación y los dos adultos parecían llevarse bien. 

Después de las compras y tomar un helado el grupo se separó y Harriet regreso a casa con su paquetes. Guardo la nueva peineta que Neville le regalo por su cumpleaños junto con su vestido de gala.

Este año Harriet solo paso dos días en casa de su Neville con el pretexto de que deseaba pasar más tiempo con su madre. Harriet no quería hacer o decir algo que arruinara su amistad por lo que decidió pasar solo el tiempo suficiente con su Neville para que el rubio no pensara que lo evitaba. Quizás con el tiempo este sentimiento podría ser guardado en una caja arriba de los estantes de su mente y no dolería tanto ver cuando Neville sonreír y se sonrojaba a la mención de Ginevra u otra chica. 


	51. Capítulo 51

**Cissy, Dora y Orión.**

Sirius estaba ansioso ante la idea de ir a la Copa Mundial de Quidditch en compañía de su cachorra. 

El hombre de ojos azules se encargó de que todo estuviera en su lugar, verificándolo dos veces. Dado que ahora no tenía un elfo doméstico y la casa Black era grande, Sirius contrato a alguien para que le ayudara con la limpieza dos veces por semana, por lo que el resto del tiempo él debía asegurarse que todo funcionara en la casa. Al menos tenía a Remus. 

-¿Vas a estar bien, Luny?- pregunto Sirius guardando la casa de campaña que usarían en el campamento. 

-Lo estaré- dijo Remus tomando de su taza de té.- Me encerrare en mi habitación e intentare dormir.- 

Sirius compuso una mueca aprensiva pero asintió. 

-si necesito algo le diré a Nymphadora que lo deje en la entrada, no te preocupes.- agrego el castaño. 

Sirius se crispo un poco ante eso pero desecho el sentimiento (años de práctica lo hicieron apartar sus sentimientos caóticos con respecto a su amigo). Dado que Remus comenzó a trabajar en el Ministerio al igual que Sirius volvió a su trabajo de auror (por ahora solo era administrativo), habían conocido a la hija de su prima Dora. La chica era simpática y a Sirius le hubiera agradado más sino fuera por el obvio interés que la chiquilla tenía por Remus. 

-Bien.- 

Harriet entonces llego con su baúl y la “prima” de Snape. La mujer no le daba una buena vibra, quizás era por ser pariente de Snape o por el hecho de que cuando sonreír se podrían ver las puntas de sus dientes afilados, o por la forma en que Harriet la llamaba. 

Las dos se instalaron en sus propias habitaciones, Nagini en una a lado de Harriet. Kreacher dio un saludo osco a Sirius y se dedicó a preparar la cena de Harriet con alegría. (Sirius se preguntaba ¿Cómo demonios le hizo Harriet para que el elfo la adorara tanto olvidando que ella era hija de una nacida muggle) 

Después del almuerzo, Harriet se instaló en la biblioteca sacando sus diarios donde tenía los datos de uno de sus múltiples proyectos, Nagini se instaló cerca de ella comentando cuando mini cornamenta preguntaba algo, Remus y el intervenían cuando la oportunidad se daba, 

Sirius estaba más tranquilo ahora, después de ser maldecido por Snape y que Remus le diría un sermón lleno de blasfemias y revelaciones. (Si no fuera que él fue el receptor, hubiera encontrado gracioso ver a Luny tan enojado) 

La mañana del partido se levantaron una hora antes y después de un desayuno abundante, tomaron el trasladar que los llevaría a la sede de la Copa, Andrómeda se les unió la noche anterior y al parecer a Harriet le agrado la mujer. Sirius solo esperaba que Narcisa no terminara siendo mayor influencia en su cachorra. Aun cuando tenía buenos términos con ella, no le agradaba su esposo y mucho menos mini Malfoy. 

Después de registrarse con un muggle muy avispado que fue desmemoriado, el grupo avanzo hasta un terreno cerca del estadio pasando primero por la carpa a medio montar de los Weasley. 

-Harry- exclamo el chico Longbottom llegando hasta donde Harriet estaba y abrazándola. 

Sirius no se perdió el rubor en las mejillas de la cachorra y anoto eso para decírselo a Remus. 

-Sirius, ¿Cómo estás?- saludo el Arthur desde su lugar fascinado por la carpa. 

Después de los intercambios de salud y presentación, Además de ayudar a Arthur con la carpa, partieron a su parcela con Longbottom y Granger acompañándolos, así como los dos menores Weasley. Sirius no se perdió la leve mueca de Harriet cuando Ginny Weasley se les unió y el mal humor que se instaló en la expresión de su cachorra, la buena noticia fue que la chica Weasley se despidió de ellos lleno en busca de Luna Lovegood. Y Harriet pareció recobrar un poco de su buen humor. 

-¿Y Millecent?.- pregunto Granger a su cachorra. 

-Paris, convenció a su padre de llevarla a ver los desfiles de moda muggle.- dijo Harriet divertida.- Su nana la llevo.- 

Los chicos bromearon hasta llegar a la parécela y Sirius fue a saludar a su “querida prima” dejando al grupo con Dora y Nagini. 

* * *

Harriet debía darle un paquete de regaliz a Luna por hacer que Ginevra los dejara prefiriendo la compañía de la rubia. Era consiente que no debería de pensar de esa manera con respecto a la chica Gryffindor después de todo ella era una niña buena y amable, sin olvidar que su familia siempre era amable (olvidando un poco los primeros años conviviendo con Ronald) pero no podía evitar el malestar que le ocasionaba ver a Ginevra y su Neville juntos. 

-¿Y tú padrino, Harriet?.- Pregunto Hermione poco después de que se Black fuera. 

-Fue a saludar a la señora Malfoy.- contesto con total calma mientras colocaba las varillas. Ronald se detuvo componiendo una mueca de horror.- son parientes, ella y la tía Dora son hermanas.- 

Neville quien había estado algo tenso alrededor de la señora Tonks pareció comprender algo. 

-Están emparentados con los Lenstrage.- mascullo el rubio. Harriet se tensó levemente ante el tono lleno de odio de su Neville. 

-Sí, hermanas de hecho.- dijo la señora Tonks en tono comprensivo.- Aunque dado que Orión es el Lord se supone que Cissy sea quien de sus saludos, pero él nunca ha sido uno para las tradiciones.- agrego la mujer apartando los del tema. 

-Bueno, Dora, querida. Eso siempre lo hemos sabido.- dijo una voz suave. Todos observaron a la mujer delgada y alta de cabellos claros que se acercaba junto con Black y Draco. 

-Cissy. Qué bueno es verte.- saludo la señora Tonks con una sonrisa amable pero Harriet supo interpretar como sarcástica por el tono de voz. 

Las dos mujeres se miraron la una a la otra durante bastante tiempo y Harriet estaba segura que tenían una batalla de hermanas de algún tipo por la forma en que se miraron. 

-Bien…amm.- su padrino hablo después de un momento pero las dos mujeres la ignoraron. 

Harriet le lanzo una mirada a su madre quien parecía relajada extendiendo la lona, así que la niña siguió el ejemplo y dejo a las dos brujas con lo suyo. 

-Veo que tu hijo se está convirtiendo en un caballero apuesto.- comento poco después la señora Dora con una sonrisa más sincera dirigida a Draco quien se sonrojo levemente y desvió su mirada que hasta ahora estaba en Harriet. 

-Por supuesto, es un Black.- dijo la señora Malfoy con orgullo- Aunque no negare que los rasgos de su padre le han beneficiado.- agrego la mujer como ocurrencia.- Pero tu querida hija ¿Cómo ha estado? Supe que sus habilidades la llevaron obtener un puesto en las filas de autores.- 

-Nymphadora lo está haciendo lo bien. La tía Walburga estaría feliz de sus habilidades si olvidara quien es su padre.- comento la señora Tonks con diversión. 

-No creo que eso pase, la tía Walburga siempre fue quisquillosa.- agrego la señora Malfoy.- pero olvidemos eso. Sirius ¿Por qué no me presentas a la querida señorita Potter?.- 

Harriet fijo su atención en la señora Malfoy a la mención de su nombre y se acercó con su madre detrás de ella. 

-Mucho gusto, señora Malfoy.- saludo Harriet con una leve inclinación recordando los modales pura sangre y recibiendo una sonrisa de la mujer. 

-Que criatura tan educada.- dijo la mujer.- No creo que eso se lo enseñaras tú, Sirius.- 

-Su tutor lo hizo.- mascullo su padrino que se tensó cuando la señora Malfoy pidió conocerla en persona. 

-A sí, el misterioso tutor de Miss Potter.- dijo la mujer alegremente.- Mi Dragón me ha hablado mucho de usted, miss Potter.- continua la mujer y Harriet le lanzo una mirada de reojo a un sonrojado Draco.- Debo decir que ser parte del equipo de Quidditch no suele ser una actividad para las señoritas pero su papel a impresionado a muchos y nos lleva a la victoria cada año.- 

-Bueno lo que se supone debe hacer una señorita nunca me ha llamado demasiado la atención. Respondió Harriet con una sonrisa amable. 

La señora Malfoy la analizo detenidamente y si Harriet no fuera victima de la mirada escrutadora de su padre probablemente se hubiera cohibido, pero en su lugar mantuvo la mirada firme y la cabeza en alto. 

La señora Malfoy sonrió más limpiamente poco después. 

-Tenemos una matriarca, Dora.- dijo poco después.- Una digna hija de Dorotea Black.- la señora Tonks sonrió también ante eso.- Bueno, Draco quiere pasar un poco de tiempo con su querida amiga la señorita Potter, Así que mi Señor espero que no sea un problema.- 

Su padrino se volvió a tensar pero accedió con las mayores gracias posibles. Draco estaba realmente sonrojado ahora y cuando la señora Malfoy se fue, Harriet no pudo evitar burlarse del rubio en medio de susurros. 

-¿Soy tu querida amiga ahora, Dragón?.- pregunto Harriet. 

-Quisieras, florecita.- mascullo el rubio. 

Ambos se habían acercado poco después de que su Neville y ella volvieran a la normalidad y Draco fuera testigo de la tristeza en la mirada de Harriet. 

La forma en que empezaron a ser más cercanos fue muy típico de ellos. 

Harriet se había escondido en un pequeño claro en medio del bosque y el lago, con las serpientes seseando alrededor. Draco había aparecido poco después viéndose aprensivo ante las serpientes para dejarse caer poco después frente a ella. 

Harriet se sorprendió ante eso pero el chico le dijo que después de verla cerca de un basilisco esto no era nada. Por supuesto la niña se indignó por haber sido espiada y Draco se defendió alegando que ella tuvo la culpa por meterle ideas a la cabeza después de casi maldecirse el uno al otro y decirse “idiota acosador” y “niña tonta”, ambos de alguna manera llegaron a un acuerdo y solían verse en el claro a hablar sobre nada o todo. 

De esa forma se enteró que la vida familiar de Draco no era idílica y que el chico solía leer novelas de detectives muggles a escondidas después de enterarse que uno de sus ancestros fue un squip escritor muy famoso en el mundo muggle. Draco por supuesto se dio cuenta de los sentimientos que Harriet tenía por Neville y también se enteró de su segundo nombre lo que lo llevo a llamarla “florecita” para fastidiarla. 

Neville se la pasó la mayor parte del tiempo lanzando miradas asesinas a Draco quien parecía estar empeñado a estar lo más cerca de ella. Harriet intento no prestar atención a la pelea de testosterona de los dos rubios y se dedicó a ayudar a cocinar algo para el almuerzo. 


	52. Capítulo 52

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ho! Doble actualización.
> 
> Está semana maratón de actualizaciones

**La Marca**

Neville, Hermione y Ron regresaron poco después con su grupo, al igual que Draco regreso con su madre. 

Unos minutos antes de que la Copa comenzara avanzaron hasta el estadio iluminado. Harriet fue presentada ante los hermanos mayores de los gemelos y se sonrojo levemente cuando Billy Weasley le sonrió (el mayor de los Weasley era realmente guapo y era una idea que compartía Hermione por la forma en que se sonrojo la castaña). La Ministra Bones llego poco después en compañía del Ministro Búlgaro, Susan venía con ella y saludo a todos. La chica Hufflepuff se sentó con su tía a unas gradas del grupo. Draco y sus padres estaban detrás de ellos y unos asientos a su lado estaban una elfina que parecía tener terror a las alturas guardando un lugar al señor Crouch. Cuando las mascotas de Bulgaria salieron el señor Weasley grito sobre el estruendo que se cubrieran los oídos. Harriet vio como varios hombres intentaron saltar la valla para alcanzarlas. 

Ronald de hecho se paró en su asiento con esa intención. Neville solo se había quedo con los ojos un poco vidriosos pero no hizo algo tonto. Harriet recordó haber leído que las veelas tenían mayor efecto en aquellos con escudos mentales débiles. 

El partido fue emocionante y al final los gemelos tuvieron razón en su pronóstico con respecto a quien sería el ganador. Harriet se enteró que habían apostado sus ahorros con un señor Bagman, también se enteró que la señora Weasley había descubierto sus inventos de bromas y los había tirado todos. (Un desperdicio de talento si le preguntabas a Harriet) 

* * *

Harriet fue despertada por su madre en medio de la madrugada, la mujer tenia la varita en ristre y apuro a Harriet. La niña tomo su abrigo y zapatillas, asegurándose tener a mano su varita y siguió a su madre fuera de la tienda. Su padrino y la señora Tonks ya estaban afuera apuntando sus varitas a un grupo que avanzaba lanznado incendios a las carpas. 

-Llevala al bosque.- ladro su padrino sin mirarla. Su madre la jalo con ella y en el camino se toparon con Draco que caminaba nervioso por la multitud, 

-Draco…- llamo Harriet en medio del ruido. El rubio solo tardo un segundo en reaccionar, tomo la muñeca de Harriet y la jalo en dirección del bosque. 

-Debes esconderte, si te ven…- Draco estaba tenso. 

-¿Quiénes son?- mascullo Harriet mientras se alejaban. 

-Mortífagos.- dijo el rubio, como respuesta su madre seseo enojada y empujo al par con apremio. 

Harriet quiso regresar y comprobar que sus amigos estaban bien pero no parecía ser una opción por la manera en su madre se movía, olvidando su poca motricidad. 

Cuando llegaron a unos metros del bosque se toparon con un grupo de chicos que resultaron ser Neville, Ron y Hermione. 

-Harriet.- Neville se adelantó y la empujo en un abrazo pero Draco no la soltó y Neville le lanzo una mirada llena de odio. 

-Estaba preocupada.- dijo Harriet recorriendo el rostro de su Neville quien se enfocó en ella y le dedico una sonrisa. 

-Estamos bien, pero perdimos a los gemelos y a Ginny.- 

-Debemos entrar más, Harriet.- apremio Draco lanzando miradas hacia el borde del bosque. 

-Tú de que te preocupas, tu padre está entre ellos.- ataco Ronald. 

Draco se tensó de nuevo pero ignoro al pelirrojo y jalo a Harriet. 

-Vamos.- 

-Todos iremos. Muévanse.- ordeno su madre apuntando la varita con un lumos al espeso bosque. El grupo se movió y Neville saco su varita, al igual que el resto. 

-Mi varita no está.- mascullo Ronald. 

-¿Qué?- 

-La deje en la carpa.- 

Draco bufo ante eso y Harriet estuvo de acuerdo. ¿Qué clase de mago deja su varita atrás? 

Avanzaron poco después encontrándose a la elfina de Crouch viéndose debatir entre entrar al bosque o regresar. Hermione parecía realmente indignada. Después de pasar a un grupo de veelas (Ronald hizo su papel en ese momento y Hermione tuvo que darle un golpe en la cabeza y jalarlo) llegaron a un claro vacío donde se quedaron quietos. Su madre con la varita en alto y nervioso. 

-Tendremos que mandarle un mensaje si no se volverá loco.- comento su madre poco después lanzando una mirada a Harriet. 

Harriet supo de quien hablaba y se preocupó. La niña iba decir algo más pero un susurro se escuchó del otro lado del claro y su madre apunto en dirección del lugar después alguien grito un hechizo y una enorme calavera con una serpiente saliendo de su boca se dibujó en el cielo nocturno. Si no fuera por los reflejos de su madre y el sonido de la magia punzando un montón de desmaius los hubieran noqueado. 

* * *

Sirius estaba concentrado en bajar al grupo de muggles que eran levitados por los malditos mortifagos cuando los gritos resonaron en el campamento y el grupo se dispersó dejando caer a los muggle. Sirius giro su atención y vio la Marca pintada sobre el bosque. 

El auror no dudo en salir disparado, mientras se maldecía internamente. 

«Por favor, que Harriet esté bien, por favor. 

Al llegar se topo con Arthur y otro grupo del Ministerio, adentrándose en el bosque. Amelia Bones estaba entre el grupo y al llegar a pocos metros del claro todos lanzaron desmaius. 

Pero Arthur grito y Sirius reconoció a Harriet entre el grupo. 

-Cachorra.- Sirius llevo a Harriet a su pecho abrazándola con fuerza y sintiendo que el aire volvió a sus pulmones. 

-Estamos bien.- mascullo Harriet intentando soltarse por los que Sirius aflojó su agarre alrededor de ella. 

Crouch comenzó a lanzar preguntas y Sirius enseño los dientes al imbécil cuando insinuó que su Harriet tenía algo que ver con la Marca. Después de que Diggory fuera a investigar y encontrar a Winky desmayada con la varita del hijo de Arthur y Crouch pareciera haber perdido su alma y liberará a la elfina. Sirius quizo llevarse a Harriet pero la niña no se movió manteniendo sus ojos en la elfina. 

-Winky- llamo Harriet provocando que la llorosa criatura alzará el rostro.- ¿Quieres servir a la Casa Potter?- 

Todos se quedaron consternados y la elfina chilló de nuevo. 

-Si deseas hacerlo, búscame. La Casa Potter está dispuesta a acogerte- despido la niña dejándose llevar hacia las carpas. 


	53. Capítulo 53

**Padre e hija.**

Al salir del bosque, la señora Malfoy apareció, empujando a todos y viéndose caótica, tomando a Draco y pasando sus dedos por el rostro del chico.

-¿Por qué te separaste? Draco no...-

Los periodistas estaban pendientes a cada palabra y la señora Malfoy pensó lo mismo que Harriet deteniéndose en medio de la frase.

-Vamos a nuestra carpa, Señora Malfoy.- ofreció Harriet sosteniendo un poco el peso de su madre.

Su padrino le ladro un poco a una reportera de cabellos rubios y el grupo camino hasta la parcela donde los Weasley tenían su carpa.

-Nuestra tienda fue aplastada.- comento su padrino.

Harriet asintió y al entrar fueron recibidos por los gemelos que se adelantaron a abrazar a Harriet.

-Estábamos preocupados...-

-Cuando vivos la marca...-

-Pensamos que podrías estar en peligro.-

Ginevra tenía a Luna sentada en una silla con un labio partido.

-Un grupo la tiro al suelo, nos separamos del señor Lovegood.- informo la niña pelirroja.

-Sera mejor avisarle.- mascullo su padrino saliendo de la tienda y lanzando una mirada a la señora Malfoy.

-Mi... La señorita Prionssa y yo encontramos a Draco buscándola.- comenzó Harriet.- Él nos llevó al bosque.-

La señora Malfoy asintió ante eso.

-Le dije que iríamos ahí. Estaba tan preocupada...- la mujer aristócrata aun mantenía a su hijo cerca de ella.

Harriet se dio cuenta que para Narcisa Malfoy su hijo lo era todo. Se imaginó que esta mujer sangre pura podría atravesarse en medio de la maldición asesina y su hijo si fuera necesario. Igual que mamá.

Su madre se quejó poco después y Harriet se apuró en hacerla sentar.

-Se sobre esforzó...- mascullo Harriet preocupada.

-Estoy bien, cariño.- su madre sonrió adolorida y los gemelos propusieron hacer té yendo a las cocinas.

Poco después llegaron los mayores Weasley, el señor Weasley, su padrino, la señora Tonks y un hombre alto de aspecto loco que se adelantó abrazando a Luna y viéndose histérico. Después de que Luna le diera unas cuantas palabras consoladoras el hombre se calmó murmurando sobre "Pandora te cuido, mi Luna" y salieron rumbo a su carpa despidiéndose de todos.

Harriet llamo a Kreacher poco después de que la señora Malfoy y su hijo se fueran.

-La Maestra Harriet llamo a Kreacher. ¿Qué puede hacer Kreacher por la Maestra?- el elfo ahora vestía una túnica limpia de un color café claro con el escudo de los Potter (un ciervo con astas adornadas con flores)

-Debemos volver con mi tutor, Kreacher.- dijo Harriet preocupándose por la palidez de su madre.- Por favor, ve a nuestra carpa y traer nuestras cosas, también las de mi padrino y la señora Tonks. Después nos iremos.-

-Por supuesto, Kreacher lo hará.- el elfo desapareció y su padrino que escucho todo con el ceño fruncido se acercó a ellas.

-¿Por qué regresaras con...? –

-Mi.... La señorita Prionssa necesita algunas pociones. Se esforzó demasiado en el bosque.- todos estaban atentos y Harriet no quería poner en peligro la identidad de su tutor.- Volveremos a Grimmauld Place después de que ella este bien.-

Su padrino gruño pero accedió a eso.

-¿Quieren que los lleve también?.- cuestiono Harriet al señor Weasley.

-No queremos aprovecharnos, Harriet.- dijo el hombre de gafas.

-No es problema, Kreacher puede llevar a los menores a casa. La señora Weasley seguro estará preocupada cuando las noticias lleguen a ella.-

El señor Weasley parecía dudoso por un momento pero accedió. Así que cuando Kreacher volvió, primero llevo a los gemelos, Ginevra, Ronald y Hermione a la Madriguera.

-Neville ira al invernadero...-

-Iré contigo, Harriet.- intervino Neville provocando que Harriet se tensara levemente.

-No es buena idea.- dijo la niña lanzando un mirada significativa al rubio.

-Entonces esperare en Grimmauld Place.- el rubio parecía que no iba a ceder en esto y Harriet se sintió cálida y frustrada a los mismos niveles.

-Deberás avisarle a tu Gran, Neville.- ofreció Harriet.

-No importa, cachorra.- dijo su padrino sonriendo.- Nev puedes avisarle por nuestro floo, Remus está ahí y aun cuando esta algo cansado podrá ayudarte.-

Harriet se preocupó al recordar lo cerca que estaba la Luna pero a su Neville no pareció importarle eso y acepto de buena gana. Así que Kreacher llevo a Neville y luego a las dos mujeres a casa.

Su padre se abalanzó sobre ella nada más llegar, parecía haber estado conteniéndose de aparecer en el bosque. Harriet y su madre explicaron todo y su padre compuso una máscara neutral pero Harriet podía ver debajo de ella la furia, preocupación y ansiedad.

-¿Señor?.- llamo Harriet sintiéndose ansiosa pero decidida. Los ojos oscuros se posaron en ella a la espera.- Cuando Dobby me llevo de regreso en segundo año y... el año pasado mi padrino... ¿Usted fue uno de ellos?.-

Su padre se tensó como una cuerda de violín y cerro su rostro por completo incluso para Harriet. Esto la puso ansiosa y se acercó al hombre envolviéndolo en un abrazo que provoco que el hombre se tensara aún más.

-No importa si lo fue, solo quiero saberlo. Pero...- Harriet se alejó lo suficiente para ver los ojos de su padre.- Usted a cuidado de mi todo este tiempo, usted me dio un hogar y... amo a mamá. Sé que duele hablar de eso y que hay más de lo que me dice pero...-

Su padre pareció debatir algo en su mente antes de colocar sus manos en los hombros de Harriet y empujarla al sofá donde su madre descansaba con una copa de una poción olorosa en las manos. El hombre se sentó al otro lado de Harriet y respiro profundamente para después alzar su manga izquierda.

Lo que parecía una cicatriz en forma de calavera y serpiente se deletreaba en la piel pálida.

-Lo fui.- dijo su padre con una voz rota.- Nos marca con esto, ahora esta así pero cuando aún tenía todo su poder, el negro de la marca resaltaba.-

Harriet pasó las yemas de sus dedos por la Marca y sintió un cosquilleo en su cicatriz.

-También me marco a mi.- dijo Harriet tocando su cicatriz. Su padre parecía tener miedo y Harriet sonrió levemente.

-Tu madre y yo... yo dije algo que la lastimo. Como te dije antes, no maneje adecuadamente mis sentimientos hacia tu madre y los constantes enfrentamientos con tu padre...- su padre se detuvo sumergiéndose en recuerdos dolorosos.- Mi...padre nunca fue alguien decente y después de que perdí a tu madre, el hombre se largó y abandono a mi madre enferma.—

Su padre ahora tenía odio escrito en sus ojos pero el sentimiento se desvaneció al mirarla.

-Tu madre era... como tu Harriet.- su padre ahora cepillo sus cabellos rebeldes- Mi única luz, y cuando la perdí por mi estupidez....- Su padre se apartó de ella después y su expresión cerrada volvió.- Escuche algo que no debí escuchar. Algo que apunto al señor oscuro hacia tu familia, hacia ti.... Pettrigrew los entrego pero yo fui quien lo llevo en esa dirección.-

Harriet se mantuvo en silencio por mucho tiempo procesando lo que su padre dijo para después ponerse en pie. Su padre parecí estar preparándose para recibir la maldición asesina, por eso cuando ella lo abrazo de nuevo el hombre tembló y Harriet pareció escuchar algo romperse, su madre se acercó también y froto la espalda del hombre.

-Gracias, por decírmelo.- dijo Harriet en un susurro.- Sé que le duele. Quizás usted hizo cosas, cosas malas pero ahora usted, usted ha estado tratando de arreglar sus errores, algo que no intentan hacer otros. – Su padre enterró su rostro en el cuello de Harriet quien sintió la humedad de las lágrimas que no pudo retener su padre.- sé que no es todo, pero esperare hasta que puede decírmelo, y... yo.... Yo siempre lo veré como mi padre, señor.-

Su padre se tensó de nuevo y Harriet tuvo miedo de ser rechazada pero el hombre la abrazo con mayor fuerza y susurro por lo bajo:

-Mi querida hija, ¿Por qué perdonas tan fácil?- Harriet quiso contestar pero padre la aparto un poco dejando ver sus ojos irritados.- Eres como la muerte Harriet, perdona todo a los vivos y los acepta sin dudas.-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ho! ¿Están llorando? ....
> 
> La autora de este fic se alimenta de lágrimas y caos.
> 
> Bebés otro capítulo más, como dije habrá maratón de actualización esta semana. Mi propósito es terminar este fic antes del 2021. Estoy trabajando en un pequeño fic pos Guerra con historias cortas de Harriet y sus amigos. ¿Leyeron El hijo maldito? Odie el libro, sorry por los que lo aman, pero leí el libro, incluso lo compre y me decepciono bastante. ¿Por qué digo esto? Porque no voy a tomar la premisa de ese libro para el Pos Guerra.
> 
> PD: Les recuerdo lean las etiquetas, esto está clasificado como Draco*Harry y Neville*Harry, así que no den por sentado nada.
> 
> SPOILER
> 
> Lo único seguro es que matare a Dumbledore XD
> 
> Besos no conectados.


	54. Capítulo 54

**De regreso**.

Neville se dio cuenta que algo cambio en su relación con Harriet el año pasado. Si bien no sabía que paso exactamente estaba consiente que Harriet parecía evitar pasar demasiado tiempo con él. Pero no reclamaría al respecto, temía que entonces Harriet volviera a evitarlo por completo. 

Aun así no podía evitar sentir algo feo retorciéndose cuando Harriet parecía ser más cercana a Malfoy de lo que recordaba o cuando pareció impresionada con Billy Weasley. A Neville no le sorprendía que Harriet llamara la atención de algunos; ella era hermosa, inteligente y bondadosa. Pero eso no significaba que la idea le agradara. 

Además ese idiota mimado de Malfoy no le simpatizaba, podría aprovecharse de Harriet y Neville primero lo convertiría en un perchero que dejar que la lastimara. 

El chico rubio no pudo disfrutar el partido de Quidditch y mucho menos la celebración posterior debido a el extraño malestar que sentía en su pecho. Entonces ese grupo de Mortífagos ataco a los muggles y Neville solo pensaba en encontrar a Harriet.

Encontrarla con Malfoy quien la llevaba de la mano no fue nada agradable y Neville tuvo que recordarse que la prioridad era poner a salvo a Harriet.

Justo ahora, mientras la esperaba en Grimmauld Place con el profesor Lupin de compañía se sentía bastante intranquilo. Entonces las llamas ardieron y Harriet atravesó la chimenea. 

💮

En un intento por mantener protegida a Harriet, Sirius invito a los Weasley a Grimmauld Place. Molly había acordado ayudar con la limpieza de las habitaciones que aún estaban selladas y los chicos se entretuvieron en eso los pocos días que faltaban para regresar a Hogwarts, Kreacher había estado tranquilo la mayor parte del tiempo y solo se dedicaba a cuidar de Harriet.

Sirius había hablado con Remus sobre lo que vio en el campamento y cuando sus sospechas fueron confirmadas el auror no dudó en encontrar formas para que Harriet y Neville pasaran tiempo solo.

Su ahijada le había mandado una mirada curiosa cuando les pidió a ambos chicos limpiar el que fue el cuarto de Regulus, mandando al resto hacer otras cosas. Remus le había dicho que no interviniera en eso, pero Sirius estaba empeñado en que su cachorra fuera novia de Neville Longbottom. No dejaría que Mini Malfoy tuviera una oportunidad. 

Así que el día en que todos irían al colegio llego y un incidente pasó en casa de Moody, por lo que Arthur se fue, dejando a Molly y Sirius encargados de llevar a los chicos. Remus no estaba muy bien por lo que el auror lo obligo a quedarse a descansar.

En el andén los gemelos intentaron sacarles información sobre el evento de ese año. A Sirius le agradaba ese par, parecían haber tomado como hermanita a Harriet y siempre estaban planeando alguna broma. Antes de que el tren partería, Sirius llevo a aparte a Harriet y le dio uno de los espejos de doble vista que James y él habían usado en sus castigos para comunicarse. Harriet lo acepto con una sonrisa y todos se fueron rumbo a Hogwarts.

Sirius solo esperaba que este año las únicas emociones que tuviera su cachorra fuera ver los eventos del Torneo de los Tres Magos.

💮

Millecent esperaba a Harriet dentro del tren y cuando se saludaron todos, el grupo se separó. Millecent llevo a Neville, Hermione y Harriet a un compartimiento casi al fondo donde Daphne y su hermana ya los esperaban. Cuando todos estuvieron instalados, su amiga pregunto por lo que sucedió en la Copa y después de explicar entre Hermione, Neville y ella, su amiga se veía bastante preocupada.

-Harriet creo que este año no deberías andar sola por el castillo.- dijo Millecent- Padre se veía bastante alterado cuando se enteró de la Marca, hablo sobre irnos fuera de las Islas si las cosas se volvían serias.- 

-Madre también hablo sobre eso.- dijo Daphne con rigidez.

-Si estarán a salvo de esa manera, entonces hacerlo.- Harriet extrañaría a Millecent pero la prefería a salvo que a su lado.

-No te dejare, eres mi mejor amiga. Si padre quiere huir yo me quedare.- dijo Millecent decidida. Harriet sonrió a su amiga y después de las mismas declaraciones de parte de Daphne la conversación se volcó en las vacaciones de Millecent en París y de la nueva planta que Astoria consiguió.

Los carruajes atravesaron las verjas flanqueadas por estatuas de cerdos alados y luego avanzaron por el ancho camino, balanceándose peligrosamente bajo lo que empezaba a convertirse en un temporal. Los rayos cruzaban el cielo cuando su carruaje se detuvo ante la gran puerta principal de roble, que se alzaba al final de una breve escalinata de piedra. Los que ocupaban los carruajes de delante corrían ya subiendo los escalones para entrar en el castillo.

Harriet vio como todos corrían bajo la lluvia y saco su varita ejecutando el hechizo que su madre le enseño para estas ocasiones. La forma de un paraguas se alzó sobre ella. Las otras chicas se sorprendieron y Harriet les enseño como hacerlo. Así, el grupo entro al pasillo pero antes de bajar el hechizo, Peeves dejó caer un globo lleno de agua mojando las calcetas y zapatos de todos. La profesora McGonagall apareció entonces enojada y casi cae por el piso mojado. Neville y Hermione la sostuvieron.

-Creo que el Barón vienen.- dijo Harriet como no quiere la cosa, Peeves volteo asustado y en efecto el Barón se venía deslizando.

Peeves salió disparado zumbando y el Barón le lanzo una mirada enojada.

-Hola, Barón de Eril.- saludo Harriet con una leve inclinación.

-Mi señorita Potter, es un gusto verla- saludo el Barón. El grupo fue acompañado por el fantasma hasta el Gran Comedor donde todos se despidieron y esperaron a que la cena diera comienzo.

El grupo de chicas se sentó junto a sus compañeros de año, Harriet quedo a lado de Draco, quien le dio un breve asentimiento con la cabeza. Pansy le lanzo una mirad molesta desde el otro lado y Harriet le sonrió dulcemente haciendo que la morena desviara la mirada.

Después de que Hagrid llegara con los primeros años, empapados por completo y la ceremonia terminara, pudieron cenar. Harriet lanzo una mirada a la mesa principal, donde su padre estaba sentado a lado de su madre y una silla vacía. 

Una vez terminados los postres y cuando los últimos restos desaparecieron de los platos, dejándolos completamente limpios, Albus Dumbledore se levantó. El rumor de charla que llenaba el Gran Comedor se apagó al instante, y sólo se oyó el silbido del viento y la lluvia golpeando contra los ventanales.

-¡Bien! - dijo Dumbledore, sonriéndoles a todos—. Ahora que todos estamos bien comidos, debo una vez más rogar vuestra atención mientras os comunico algunas noticias.-

Después de hablar sobre las prohibiciones habituales, el director continúo con una noticia que hizo que la mayoría de los integrantes de los equipos de Quidditch se indignaran. 

-Es mi doloroso deber informaros de que la Copa de Quidditch no se celebrará este curso.- 

Antes de que el hombre continuara la puerta del Gran Comedor se abrió y por ella entro un hombre de aspecto osco, con un ojo de un azul celeste que se movía en su cuenca y cicatrices en su rostro.

-Alastor Moody.- murmuro Draco sin apartar la mirada del hombre. Harriet también lo observo mientras saludaba al director y se sentaba junto a su padre quien se crispo.

El director continúo con el anuncio como si no hubiera pasado nada, anunciando que el Torneo de los Tres Magos tendría lugar en el colegio ese año. Harriet supo entonces la razón por la que su padre estaba tan estresado últimamente.

-Ahora, dejando a lado esa animada noticia.- continua el director cuando el alboroto se calmó.- Les presento a su nuevo profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras. Alastor Moody.- el mencionado solo movió la cabeza en reconocimiento.- Y a la señorita Prionssa, ella estará dando algunos talleres optativos a todas las chicas desde primer año hasta séptimo. Quienes deseen participar podrán inscribirse en la enfermería.- 

Todos fueron despedidos después de eso y Harriet entro a su dormitorio con la idea de dormir plácidamente, pero en su lugar se topó con un caos de pergaminos, ropas y demás.


	55. Capítulo 55

**Maldiciones imperdonables.**

El baúl de Harriet fue el único que no fue abierto, aunque parecía que lo intentaron. El hechizo anti robo y la protección extra fue buena idea. 

Por supuesto, su padre llamo a los prefectos y comenzó una investigación interna. Por el momento lo que fue dañado regreso a su normalidad gracias a un encantamiento asombroso de parte de su padre. Harriet escucho a Millecent y Daphne murmurar teorías hasta bien entrada la noche. Pero algo zumbo en su mente durante la noche ¿Qué buscaban el dormitorio de las chicas? 

* * *

El desayuno fue el acontecimiento tranquilo de siempre, después de dos horas de Runas, Harriet se unió a su grupo enfrente de la cabaña de Hagrid (desde el incidente en con el hipogrifo su amigo se calmó un poco con las criaturas mágicas y siguió un plan de estudios aprobado por la subdirectora.) 

Cuando llegaron los Gryffindors ya estaban en el lugar y Draco, quien hasta ahora conversaba con Theodoro se deslizo a lado de Harriet casi sin llamar la atención, al menos no la del resto porque Harriet si se dio cuenta y alzo una ceja pero el rubio no se dignó a hablar hasta que llegaron cerca del grupo de leones. 

Draco sonrió abiertamente cuando Neville se acercó a saludar a Harriet, el chico de ojos grises no se movió del lado de Harriet en toda la clase. 

El extraño comportamiento de Draco siguió toda la semana. En Astronomía (clase que tomaron el martes) acomodo su telescopio junto a Harriet, en Aritmancia y el curso de curación sucedió lo mismo. Y en pociones se sentó justo detrás de Harriet y Neville. 

Su padre tenía una aura más oscura en estos días y Harriet sabía que se debía al nuevo profesor de Defensa que se había atrevido intentar entrar a los cuartos de su padre topándose con una muy enojada ex Madelictus que a punta de un hechizo muy famoso en la cultura asiática lo hizo retorcerse de dolor en el suelo frio de las mazmorras (el castigo del bambú) Su madre también tenía cierta desconfianza con el ex auror y siempre que estaba cerca del hombre le lanzaba miradas asesinas. 

El jueves entonces llego su primera clase de Defensa y Slytherin llego poco después que los Gryffindors. Todos en la Casa de las Serpientes habían escuchado de Alastor Moody, algunos incluso lo odiaban por haber arrestado a algún pariente. Lo único que Harriet podría darle al hombre era que al parecer nunca fue su primera opción matar, solo capturar. 

Neville, quien había estado un poco más gris de su yo habitual, no dudo en tomarla de la mano y llevársela con él a una mesa de en medio. Harriet escucho a Millecent y Daphne reírse disimuladamente a sus espaldas pero la presencia del profesor la hizo guardar su curiosidad. 

-Ya pueden guardar los libros -gruñó, caminando ruidosamente hacia la mesa y sentándose tras ella-. No los necesitaran para nada.- 

Volvieron a meter los libros en las mochilas. La emoción zumbaba en el aula. Después de pasar lista y confirmar su avance con las criaturas mágicas el ex auror comenzó con su lección. 

—Así que... vamos a ello. Maldiciones. Varían mucho en forma y en gravedad. Según el Ministerio de Magia, yo debería enseñaros las contra y dejarlo en eso. No tendrán que aprender cómo son las maldiciones prohibidas hasta que estén en sexto. Se supone que hasta entonces no serán lo bastante mayores para tratar el tema. Pero el profesor Dumbledore tiene mejor opinión de vosotros y piensa que podrán resistirlo, y yo creo que, cuanto antes sepan a qué se enfrentan, mejor. ¿Cómo pueden defenderos de algo que no habéis visto nunca? Un mago que esté a punto de echaros una maldición prohibida no va a avisaros antes. No es probable que se comporte de forma caballerosa. Tenéis que estar preparados. Tenéis que estar alerta y vigilantes. Y usted, señorita Brown, tiene que guardar eso cuando yo estoy hablando.- 

Lavender se sobresaltó y se puso colorada. Le había estado mostrando a Parvati por debajo del pupitre su horóscopo completo. Daba la impresión de que el ojo mágico de Moody podía ver tanto a través de la madera maciza como por la nuca. Y eso no le agrado a Harriet. 

Entonces el profesor continúo con su clase y terminaron viendo las maldiciones imperdonables. Harriet se tensó cuando el ex auror lanzo el imperius sobre una araña. Sus palabras no era lo que Harriet juzgaba, porque el hombre tenía un punto. Ella estuvo bajo esa maldición en primer año, ella sabía lo que implicaba perder tu voluntad. 

Moody cogió la araña y la volvió a meter en el tarro. 

-¿Alguien conoce alguna más? ¿Otra maldición prohibida?- 

Hermione levantó la mano y también lo hizo Neville, Harriet lanzo una mirada alarmada a su amigo quien tenía la cabeza en alto. 

-¿Sí? -dijo Moody, girando su ojo mágico para dirigirlo a Neville, para después posarse en Harriet quien lo sintió más que vio, ya que su atención estaba fija en su Neville. 

—Hay una... la maldición cruciatus —dijo éste con voz muy leve pero clara. 

Moody miró a Neville fijamente, aquella vez con los dos ojos. Harriet estaba segura que el ex auror sabía lo que sucedió a los padres de Neville, Harriet estaba segura que aun así el maldito mago no se detendría. 

-¿Tú te llamas Longbottom? -preguntó, bajando rápidamente el ojo mágico para consultar la lista. 

-La maldición cruciatus precisa una araña un poco más grande para que puedas apreciarla bien —explicó Moody, que apuntó con la varita mágica a la araña y dijo—: ¡Engorgio!- 

La araña creció hasta hacerse más grande que una tarántula. 

Moody levantó otra vez la varita, señaló de nuevo a la araña y murmuró: 

-¡Crucio!- 

La maldita araña estaba frente a Neville encogió las patas sobre el cuerpo. Rodó y se retorció cuanto pudo, balanceándose de un lado a otro. No profirió ningún sonido, pero era evidente que, de haber podido hacerlo, habría gritado. Moody no apartó la varita, y la araña comenzó a estremecerse y a sacudirse más violentamente. 

Harriet se puso de pie sacando su varita mientras gritaba: 

-¡Deténgase!.- 

Todos en el aula se quedaron congelado. Harriet sentía su magia envolverse protectoramente alrededor de un Neville que estaba pálido y sudoroso. El ojos mágico y se quedó en Harriet mientras el hombre bajaba su varita. 

-Potter.- mascullo el hombre, mientras Harriet mantenía sus ojos fijos en Neville-¿Puedes decirnos la última maldición imperdonable?.- 

Los ojos de Harriet se conectaron con los del hombre y por un momento algo brillo en ellos, pero Harriet mantuvo fija su mirada. 

-Avada Kedavra.- dijo la niña apuntando su varita hacia la araña para consternación de todo y del propio Moody. 

Después de eso empujo a Neville y lo saco del salón donde el silencio reinaba. 

* * *

-lanzaste la maldición asesina frente toda la clase, Potter.- gruño su padre lleno de furia.-¿Te atreviste a usar esa maldición?.- 

Harriet había sido llevada a la presencia del director con el profesor de Defensa presente y su padre. 

-El uso las otras dos en la misma araña.- respondió Harriet manteniendo su mirada llena de odio en el hombre lleno de cicatrices. 

-Harriet, el profesor Moody no….- comenzó el director pero Harriet fijos sus ojos llenos de furia en el anciano quien callo. 

-Y usted lo autorizo. Usted y él saben lo que sucedió con los padres de Neville.- ataco Harriet haciendo que los adultos se tensaran, el dolor ante el recuerdo de su pelea con su Neville en la superficie- aun así el lanzo la maldita maldición frente a Neville. ¿Qué clase de hombre es?.- Harriet escupió llena de furia.- Mate a la araña, pero dejarla viva después de lo que él hizo no está en mi definición de compasión. No pretenda castigarme por lo que hizo, cuando ustedes no tuvieron escrúpulos antes de mis acciones.- 

El anciano tuvo un brillo en sus ojos azules, y Harriet estaba segura que quería tener algo de sus pensamientos superficiales pero tendría que esforzarse más para eso. Moody en cambio la analizaba detenidamente. 

El director suspiro cansado y lanzo una mirada a su padre quien aún estaba furioso. 

-Dejare tu castigo a tu Jefe de Casa.- concluyo el director y los despidió. 

Harriet recorrió los pasillos detrás de su padre, quien caminaba más deprisa de lo usual, cuando llegaron a las habitaciones privadas, su madre estaba esperándolos ansiosa, pero su padre la paso de largo y encaro a Harriet. 

-dejaste que tus emociones te controlaran.- mascullo su padre y Harriet se retorció ante el evidente enojo.- ¿crees que matar por compasión es perdonable? ¿Crees que eso te hace menos asesino?.- 

Su madre estaba en la entrada viéndose ansiosa y Harriet sintió sus ojos escocer pero no bajo la mirada cuando respondió: 

-Lo hago.- dijo con firmeza y su padre se tensó.- Lo hago, no puedo arrepentirme, la torturo. ¿Si hubiera sido un ser humano? Si… los padres de Neville están atrapados en sus mentes, Neville los tiene pero no los tiene. Es una tortura más cruel que perderlos por completo.- 

-Niña insensata. Dejando que tus emociones te guíen…- su madre ahora jadeo ante la rabia que exudaba su padre.- Todo por un maldito niño que no corresponde tus sentimientos. ¿Piensa que esto no tendrá consecuencias? ¿Acaso pretende caer bajo el cuidado de Black? TODO EL MALDITO ESFUERZO QUE HE HAGO PARA TENERTE BAJO MI CUIDADO TIRADO A LA BASURA POR TUS MALDITAS ACCIONES TIPICAS DE POTTER.- 

Harriet ahora estaba llorando sintió las palabras de su padre golpearla con fuerza. 

-DEJA DE IDEALIZAR EL MUNDO, DEJA DE GUIARTE POR TUS SENTIMIENTOS Y PIENSA, MALDITA SEA.- su madre se había acercado a su padre y lo tomo del brazo haciéndolo girar. 

-Severus, debes calmarte ahora.- ordeno su madre con voz firme. 

Su padre se tensó un segundo para después respirar profundamente por lo que parecieron horas, pero fueron un par de minutos. 

-Ve a tu habitación y no salgas de ella- ordeno su padre con voz glacial poco después. Harriet aun llorando en silencio lanzo una mirada a su madre quien asintió y paso a lado delos dos adultos. 

Esa noche no pudo dormir. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ho! Neville cumple años el 30 de julio, así que basándome en eso tiene el mismo carácter que Harriet. 
> 
> ¿Han visto alguna vez a un animal moribundo? ¿O sufriendo por dolor? Es horrible verlos sufriendo. Imagino que Harriet sintió lo mismo que yo siento cuando veo a un animalito sufriendo de dolor. 
> 
> Bebés si esto se parece a cierta amistad es mera coincidencia. 


	56. Capítulo 56

  
**Consecuencias**

Después de lo sucedido en Defensa, Harriet fue el centro de murmullos y miradas. 

Neville no le hablo durante ese tiempo. Harriet recordó como Neville la miro lleno de furia cuando entraron a un aula vacía después de escapar de la clase. 

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?.- había escupido el rubio enojado y Harriet retrocedió al ver la furia de su Neville dirigida a ella. 

-Neville, estabas temblando... el no debió hacer....- 

-¿Piensas que no puedo enfrentarlo? ¿Piensas que no soy lo suficientemente fuerte?.- ladro el chico interrumpiéndola. 

-No, sabes que yo no...- 

-No soy lo suficiente para perteneces a Gryffindor, para ser amigo de Harriet Potter. Ahora prefieres la compañía de Malfoy ¿no?- Harriet intento no llorar y logro mantener sus lágrimas.- Por supuesto que lo prefieres a él, después de todo lanzaste una maldición imperdonable frente a todos sin inmutarte. Una serpiente prefiere a otras de su clase.... - 

Harriet no supo cómo paso pero había abofeteado al rubio quien se congelo, después de eso ella había salido huyendo y se encerró en los baños para poco después ser encontrada por el Barón e ir a la oficina principal. 

Las únicas personas que Harriet soportaba cerca estaban decepcionadas con ella. Su padre la había castigado hasta diciembre, todas las noches la niña entraba al aula de pociones y limpiaba calderos, mesas o destripaba sapos. En otras ocasiones ayudaba con los registros de castigos, pero no tenía permitido ir a las habitaciones privadas y su madre no le hablaba más allá de los talleres a los que asistía. 

Harriet tomo por costumbre esconderse en el claro que descubrió el año pasado o subir a una de las torres abandonadas. Por lo regular no tomaba sus comidas con el resto y Kreacher se encargaba de alimentar después de durar dos días sin hacerlo ella misma. 

-El amo pidió a Kreacher que se asegurara que comiera.- había dicho el elfo mientras ponía frente a Harriet un plato con carne y pasta.- Kreacher no se moverá de aquí hasta que la Maestra Harriet coma.- 

Harriet al menos sabía que su padre aún se preocupaba por ella. Otra cosa que paso fue recibir carta de su padrino donde expresaba su decepción. 

Ella no dormía más de tres horas, los sueños sobre cementerios eran recurrentes y solo comía porciones pequeñas. De esa manera llego octubre. 

* * *

Las clases de Defensa no volvieron a tener hechizos imperdonables durante el mes de septiembre. No hasta la segunda semana de octubre cuando el ex auror entro cojeando y anuncio a todos que obtuvo permiso de la Junta de Gobernadores para enfrentarlos con la imperius. 

Harriet había tomado por costumbre sentarse hasta el fondo y no hablo al menos que se le pidiera hacerlo. El único que se había mantenido cerca de ella fue Draco, pero ella no solía decir mucho en las pocas conversaciones que el rubio entablaba. 

Así que Moody comenzó a pasar al frente a sus estudiantes para enfrentarlos a la maldición. Harriet vio sin emoción reflejada en su rostro como sus compañeros pasaban al frente y hacían cosa absurdas que provocaron la risa de algunos. 

Pero Harriet ni siquiera sonrió cuando Pansy imito a una gallina. 

-Potter.- gruño Moody. 

Harriet se adelantó sin mostrar ningún cambio en su expresión y sintió la neblina sobre su mente. 

«Salta, ahora, salta 

Harriet sintió sus rodillas doblarse pero sus escudos entraron en acción automáticamente. 

-No.- dijo la niña a una sorprendida clase. 

Moody sonrió en una mueca y aplaudió. 

-Vieron eso, Potter logro romperlo sin más.- el ex auror dio una carcajada larga.- Eso es, Potter. Pero después de enfrentarte a la maldición de un Mago Oscuro y salir de eso, no me sorprende.- 

Los estudiantes murmuraron ante eso y el profesor despidió su clase. Harriet fue jalada por alguien al salir y pudo haber discutido pero era Draco quien la arrastro hasta un pasillo desierto. 

-¿es verdad lo que dijo?.- pregunto el rubio sin soltarla. 

-Si, en primer año. Tom la lanzo sobre mi.- respondió la niña diciendo más de lo que usualmente hacía. 

Draco parecía sorprendido y se quedó en silencio por un momento con su agarre aun la muñeca de Harriet. 

-Debes enseñarme como haces eso, florecita.- dijo poco después el rubio trazando círculos en la muñeca de Harriet con su pulgar. 

-Bien.- respondió Harriet retirando su mano del agarre del chico y yendo a su siguiente clase.

* * *

_TORNEO DE LOS TRES MAGOS_  
 _Los representantes de Beauxbatons y Durmstrang llegarán a las seis en punto del viernes 30 de octubre. Las clases se interrumpirán media hora antes. Los estudiantes deberán llevar sus libros y mochilas a los dormitorios y reunirse a la salida del castillo para recibir a nuestros huéspedes antes del banquete de bienvenida._

-¡Sólo falta una semana! -Dijo emocionado Ernie Macmillan, un alumno de Hufflepuff, saliendo de la aglomeración-. Me pregunto si Cedric estará enterado. Me parece que voy a decírselo...- 

Harriet leyó con aburrimiento el anuncio y escucho los murmullos pero paso de largo el Gran Comedor y se metió al nicho detrás de medusa con un pan blando y algo de jugo. Escucho a un par de chicas murmuran cuando pasaron sin verla y poco después salió y entro al dormitorio. 

-Harriet.- Millecent se veía realmente molesta y Harriet solo le dio una mirada breve.- BASTA DE ESO.- 

El grito hizo que Harriet se sobre saltara, la única otra persona en el dormitorio era Daphne. 

-Has estado evitándonos todo este maldito tiempo y... ya me canse de eso.- dijo Millecent acercándose a ella.- Le pregunte al imbécil de Longbottom y no me quiso decir lo que paso pero sé que tu animo está relacionado en él.- 

Harriet no respondió cambiándose y alistándose para dormir. Millecent la tomo de los brazos y la miro con dureza. 

-soy tu amiga, tu mejor amiga.- dijo la chica.- y sé que no compartes todo conmigo como con Longbottom pero estoy aquí.- la chica ahora relajo su mirada.- Siempre seré tu amiga, no me importa si decides volverte una Lady Oscura, así que por favor... no te aísles así.- 

Harriet no pudo evitar sollozar y Millecent la abrazo fuerte. 

-Deja de ser tonta, por favor.- dijo Millecent con voz rota.- Y en cuanto a Longbottom puedo hechizarlo si hizo algo malo. Tú pídelo y mandare a eso tonto a la enfermería.- 

Harriet negó con la cabeza y se mantuvo en el abrazo durante un largo rato. 

-Mi tutor está decepcionado...- mascullo Harriet.- Él está muy decepcionado y yo...- 

Millecent la aparto de ella y frunció los labios. 

-¿Esa es la razón de tu animo decaído?.- 

-La mayor parte...- dijo Harriet en un susurro y sorbiendo su nariz. 

-Harriet...- Daphne se acercó a ellas.- ¿Tu tutor te castigo?.- 

-Hasta diciembre, pero él... estaba tan enojado y...- la niña se secó las lágrimas.- Y dijo que lo que hice podría provocar que el director me quitara de su cuidado.- 

-Eso no es posible.- dijo Daphne-Quien pude hacerlo es Lord Black, ya que él es tu legitimo tutor.- 

-A mi padrino no le agrada mi tutor.- 

-¿Por qué no hablas con los dos?.- ofreció Millecent. 

-Mi tutor probablemente ya no me quiera bajo su cuido.- dijo Harriet llena de dolor. 

-Harriet.... ¿él te dio un sermón? ¿Se enojó?.- pregunto Daphne. Harriet asintió apenada.- Bueno eso hacen los padres, sabes. El mío me dio unas palmadas cuando tenía ocho por haber tirado a Astoria de su cochecito, fue sin querer, pero papá estaba tan enojado y Astoria sangraba mucho...- 

-Mi nana una vez me grito "Ya no cuidare a niñas que no escuchan, buscare a otra niña" después de perderme en el callejón Diagón durante una hora por ignorar cuando me dijo que no me moviera de donde estaba. Llore durante un buen rato y luego ella hizo lo mismo...- ofreció Millecent.- Eso hacen los padres cuando se preocupan. Sabes - 

Harriet parpadeo con las lágrimas aun en sus ojos. 

-Entonces... ¿el aún me quiere?.- parecía tan pequeña pensando en esto, pero ella no tenía nada con que comparar 

-Lo hace, sino simplemente te hubiera dado un castigo para complacer al director.- 

-Habla con tu padrino y tutor, Harriet- concluyo Millecent.

* * *

Harriet estaba nerviosa, pero aun así ser armo de valor y entro al despacho de su padre donde la esperaban. 

Su padrino estaba sentado en una silla junto al sofá donde su padre y madre se encontraban sentados. Los adultos tomaban té en un silencio tenso. Harriet se mantuvo de pie y después de balbucear un poco logro decir su disculpa. 

Su padre no dijo nada por un rato pero su padrino se puso en pie y abrazo a Harriet. 

-Sé que eres una buena niña, cachorra.- dijo su padrino dándole una sonrisa sincera.- pero... a veces me recuerdas tanto a Regulus, mi hermano menor. Él era un chico listo y curioso... pero siempre quiso complacer a madre y termino asesinado por Mortífagos después de ser uno... yo solo, no quiero perderte, cachorra.- 

-Lo siento, es solo que estaba tan furiosa, y...- 

-Harriet.- llamo su padre y la niña se acercó a sus padre siendo envuelta en un abrazo por su madre.- No debí gritarte como hice. Juzgue tu poco control emocional y yo cometí el mismo error.- 

Su padrino pareció sorprendido un momento antes de sonreír burlón. 

-No hables, Black.- gruño su padre.- Solo quiero que entiendas que esto no es algo a tomar a la ligera.- 

-Lo sé, lo siento.- 

Su padre suspiro un momento después y revolvió el cabello de Harriet ocasionado una sonrisa en la niña. 

-Pero eso no te salva del castigo, aun deberás seguirlo hasta diciembre.- su madre rio ante el puchero que Harriet compuso. 

-¿Diciembre? Pero que cruel eres, eso es mucho tiempo.- exclamo indagando su padrino.- Dios, eres peor que mi madre. - 

-Cállate Black.- repitió su padre.- No creo que cumplieras con los castigos nunca.- 

-claro que lo hacía.- exclamo su padrino indignado y su padre bufo.- bueno la mayoría de veces.-   
  
  



	57. Capítulo 57

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Triple actualización!!!
> 
> Regresa al 55

  
**Cuatro campeones.**

  
  
  
Harriet esperaba que Hagrid tuviera mejor suerte que ella y lograra tener algo con la directora Maxime. Aunque fue un poco raro verlo peinado (o al menos el intento que hizo) Millicent aún contenía su risa cuando entraron al comedor. Después de todo ver a Hagrid peinado (o lo que sea que hizo con su cabello) era algo muy extraño.

  
  
Harriet se sentó a lado de su amiga y en un punto el lugar se llenó de estudiantes animados por la selección de campeones.

  
  
Por fin, los platos de oro volvieron a su original estado inmaculado. Se produjo cierto alboroto en el salón, que se cortó casi instantáneamente cuando Dumbledore se puso en pie. Junto a él, el profesor Karkarov y la directora Maxime parecían tan tensos y expectantes como los demás. Ludo Bagman sonreía y guiñaba el ojo a varios estudiantes. El señor Crouch, en cambio, no parecía nada interesado, sino más bien aburrido.

  
  
-Bien, el cáliz está casi preparado para tomar una decisión -anunció el director-. Según me parece, falta tan sólo un minuto. Cuando pronuncie el nombre de un campeón, le ruego que venga a esta parte del Gran Comedor, pase por la mesa de los profesores y entre en la sala de al lado -indicó la puerta que había detrás de su mesa-, donde recibirá las primeras instrucciones.-

  
  
Todos estuvieron expectantes cuando el primer pergamino fue escupido por las llamas.

  
El director cogió el trozo de pergamino y lo alejó tanto como le daba el brazo para poder leerlo a la luz de las llamas, que habían vuelto a adquirir un color blanco azulado.

  
-El campeón de Durmstrang -leyó con voz alta y clara- será Viktor Krum.-

  
  
Harriet vio como Ronald se levantaba para ver a Krum así como muchos otros en medio de vitoreo y aplausos.

  
  
Las llamas arrojaron un segundo trozo de pergamino.

  
  
-La campeona de Beauxbatons -dijo el director-es ¡Fleur Delacour!-

  
  
Hubo vitoreo y aplausos aunque Harriet noto que los Beauxbatons no se veían muy alegres.

  
Y el cáliz de fuego volvió a tornarse rojo; saltaron chispas, la lengua de fuego se alzó, y de su punta el director retiró un nuevo pedazo de pergamino.

  
  
-El campeón de Hogwarts -anunció- es ¡Cedric Diggory!-

  
  
Hufflepuff estaño en ese momento y Harriet sonrió ante la atención que iba recibir los pufs.

  
  
El director hablo de nuevo cuando el ruido se apaciguo pero entonces el cáliz volvió a soltar chispas rojas y todos quedaron en silencio confundidos. El director se acercó de nuevo con su varita y del cáliz un pedazo de pergamino salto.

  
  
-Harriet Potter.-

  
  
  
  
Los siguientes minutos pasaron en una neblina densa para Harriet, estaba segura que todo era parte de una pesadilla y despertaría en cualquier momento. Pero cuando su padre la alcanzó después de ser mandada a su dormitorio por el director supo que no lo era.

  
  
Su padre se veía tenso y su madre la envolvió en sus brazos murmurando en otro idioma.

  
  
-Yo no lo hice, señor.- se escuchó decir Harriet.

  
  
-Sé que no lo hiciste.- dijo su padre viéndose cansado.- pero ahora estás metida en esto y no hay una maldita manera de sacarte.- su madre murmuró con mayor intensidad y Harriet estaba segura que estaba blasfemando en otra lengua.

  
  
-¿Qué pasará ahora?.- preguntó Harriet cuando su padre trajo té.

  
  
-Por ahora te mantendrás en bajo perfil, vendrás aquí como hasta ahora después de la cena pero me encargare de enseñarte todo lo que pueda para que salgas libre de esto.- su padre frunció los labios un momento.- La primera prueba son dragones, el director no quiere que lo sepas, pero puede irse....- su padre respiro aquí.- tendrás que evitarlo y tomar algo, no sé qué es lo que debes recuperar.-

  
  
  
-Conozco un hechizo que adormece los sentidos de los dragones.- intervino su madre.- cuando aún no sucumbía a la maldición fui parte de un circo ambulante. El dueño usaba el hechizo para domar al dragón chino parte del espectáculo principal.- su madre pareció sentir dolor ante los recuerdos.- Es en otro idioma pero tenemos tiempo, no dejare que te lastimen, mi niña.-

* * *

  
  


  
  
Harriet regresos a su sala común con una poción calmante en el bolsillo de su túnica pero antes de entrar se detuvo por la figura de Neville en el pasillo.

  
  
-Harriet.- el chico parecía aliviada y nervioso.- Oh, Harriet. Lo siento tanto, sé que me odias y que todo lo que dije fue horrible. Y... aun así cumpliré mi promesa, seré tu amigo aun cuando me odies. Sé que tú no has puesto tu nombre en el cáliz, y te ayudare en lo que sea, cualquier cosa...-

  
  
Harriet interrumpió a su Neville lanzándose sobre de él y abrazándolo. Neville se quedó quieto un momento antes de soltar el aire y abrazarla de vuelta.

  
  
-Lo siento tanto, no debí decir eso... yo no sé porque dije todo eso.... puedes maldecirme, de hecho deberías hacerlo- balbuceo su Neville mientras frotaba círculos en su espalda.- puedes golpearme de nuevo...-

  
  
-Neville.- llamo Harriet con el rostro enterrado en el pecho del chico.- Cállate.-

  
  
Harriet se obligó a apartarse poco después y respiro hondo. Había soltado un par de lágrimas pero al menos no moqueo la túnica de Neville.

  
  
-Yo...lo siento, por golpearte.- dijo Harriet.

  
  
-No te disculpes, me lo merecía.- Argumento Neville.- me merezco eso y más... es, quise enfrentarme a... me sentí patético cuando tú me salvaste de eso y... tuve miedo cuando lanzaste el avada kedrava... no quiero que tu tengas que hacer algo como eso, pero sé que ÉL vendrá tras de ti y quizás debas hacerlo y... solo quiero mantenerte a salvo y me frustre-

  
  
-Está bien, mi padre y padrino hablaron conmigo y ellos me han dicho algo similar.- Harriet suspiro.- Pero creo que los dos hemos estado algo tensos alrededor del otro...-

  
  
-Sí, las cosas están algo raras... pero tú eres importante para mi Harriet. Tú eres muy importante para mí.- dijo el chico rubio con una sonrisa.

  
  
Al menos había recuperado a su Neville.

* * *

  
  


  
  
  
Millicent la estuvo esperando en el dormitorio al igual que Daphne, las dos brujas se abalanzaron sobre ella y no la dejaron hasta que Harriet les dijo que no había manera de salir de esto. Millicent estaba molesta y Daphne parecía preocupada.

  
  
Pansy y su remolque había estado mandando miradas en su dirección, pero la chica no dijo nada.

  
  
Los próximos días fueron una tortura, con los chismes a su alrededor. Draco había secuestrado a Harriet después de una clase de Runas y le dijo que envió a Dobby averiguar que sería la primera prueba. Harriet agradeció el gesto aun cuando ella ya lo sabía.

  
  
El colmo llego en la clase de pociones donde Ronald volvió a ser un idiota como en primer año. Neville estaba discutiendo con el pelirrojo cuando el grupo de Slytherin se acercó.

  
  
-Ella es una serpiente tramposa, Neville.- exclamó Ronald rojo de las orejas.- Recuerda que lanzó la maldición asesina, no es más que una asquerosa...-

  
  
Dos hechizos salieron disparados hacia Ronald, uno salió de la varita de Neville y otro de la de Draco. Harriet jadeo cuando el pelirrojo callo en el suelo quejándose. Su padre apareció entonces con el ceño fruncido y le ordenó a Hermione llevar a Ronald a la enfermería para después quitar cinco puntos a Gryffindor.

  
  
Neville la había llevado hasta su asiento habitual viéndose realmente molesto. Faltaban veinte minutos para que la clase terminara, y Hermione había regresado ya, cuando la puerta se abrió y Flinch entró caminando hasta donde su padre estaba.

  
  
El capitán de Slytherin murmuró por lo bajo su padre le ordeno algo y el chico salió para después volver en compañía de su madre.

  
  
-Potter vaya con la señorita Prionssa deje sus cosas aquí y vuelva cuando termine.-ordenó su padre con aburrimiento.

  
  
Su madre la espero y ambas salieron de las mazmorras en silencio.

  
  
-¿Qué pasa, mom?.- cuestiono Harriet al llegar a la escalinata.

  
  
-Prueba de varitas, mantente cerca de mí.-

  
  
Rita Skeeter era la clase de persona que Harriet podría maldecir sin remordimientos. La mujer había intentado entrevistar a Harriet y cuando su madre no lo permitió compuso una sonrisa falsa mientras su pluma escribía rápidamente. Harriet vio un poco de las palabras y no se detuvo cuando arrebató la libreta. La mujer rubia parecía que iba a ahorcarla cuando Harriet la amenazó con demandarla mientras tomaba las notas que hizo. El director entró en ese momento acompañado por Ollivander y la rubia oxigenada se hizo a un lado viéndose realmente molesta.

  
  
Harriet solo quería que le dieran una oportunidad y arruinaría a Skeeter de por vida.


	58. Capítulo 58

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ho! Bebés no me odien a Sev y Nagini. 
> 
> Los que vieron Animales Fantásticos (estoy encabronada con Warner por lo que está pasando pero esos es otro tema) sabrán que antes de Tom, Nagini tuvo otro hijo postizo. Ella y Sev tienen miedo de perder a Harriet. Además recuerden que Dumbledore podría apartarla de Sev si piensa que le está enseñando magia oscura.
> 
> ODIEN A NEVILLE, A DRACO, A TODO EL MALDITO MUNDO MENOS A SEV.

**Encabezados y entrevistas**

**_¿TORNEO DE TRES MAGOS?_ **

**_LA NIÑA QUE VIVIO, LA CUARTA CAMPEONA._ **

**_Así es mis queridos lectores, el pasado 31 de octubre se seleccionaron los campeones de las tres escuelas que participan en el Torneo de los Tres Magos, pero quien pensaría que ahora son cuatro._ **

**_Según fuentes anónimas, el pergamino con el nombre de Harriet Potter emergió del Cáliz de fuego minutos después de que el campeón legítimo de Hogwarts fuera dicho._ **

**_Se dice que solo un mago o bruja excepcional puede manipular a un artefacto tan antiguo como lo es el Cáliz; pero recordemos que Harriet Potter venció al QUE NO DEBE SER NOMBRADO, cuando solo tenía un año de edad y según fuentes internas del colegio se enfrentó al Mago Oscuro en primer año saliendo indemne. Por lo que, queridos lectores, ¿no podremos decir que Harriet Potter es una bruja excepcional?_**

Una foto de Harriet estaba justo debajo del encabezado. El artículo seguía hablando sobre las calificaciones sobresalientes de Harriet. Solo se hablaba de los otros campeones de pasada y una pequeña foto de los otros tres era colocada debajo de toda la noticia. Harriet leyó el articulo dos veces antes de doblarlo alzar la vista y ver las miradas de todos los estudiantes en el comedor que leían el artículo. 

Saco un pedazo de pergamino y pluma y redacto una breve nota para su padrino. Y salió del Comedor ignorando a todos, Millecent se puso al corriente lanzando miradas asesinas a quienes apuntaban a Harriet. 

La lechucería estaba casi vacía, pero Hedwig estaba ocupada con un ratón. Harriet se acercó a ella y espero a que la mirara con sus ojos ámbar. 

-Pequeña, necesito que lleves esto al Profeta.- dijo la niña tendiente la nota.- ¿Puedes?- 

La lechuza parpadeo con sus enormes ojos para después tomar la carta y volar dejando los restos del ratón. 

-Ay.- exclamo Millecent quien había estado cerca de su Búho.- Harriet te cambio mi búho por Hedwig.- la niña lanzo una mirada airada al búho quien chillo dándole la espalda. 

Harriet se rio de su amiga, quien amenazaba a su familiar con hacerlo parte del menú de la cena. 

* * *

La noticia del Profeta se esparció durante el día y muchos parecían creer la basura escrita en el periódico, después del almuerzo Ginevra se acercó a Harriet y terminaron en el aula vacía que solían usar para las reuniones de estudio. Todas las chicas estaban ahí, incluido Neville. 

-Harriet, hemos hablado entre todas y Neville.- comenzó Ginevra seriamente- y llegamos a la conclusión, bueno Neville llego a eso, de que esto no puede seguir así.- 

Harriet lanzo una mirada confusa a Neville quien parecía nervioso. 

-Sí, Harriet.- intervino Susan con el ceño fruncido. Harriet recordó que ella era una Puff y probablemente estaba molesta con ella.- El profeta suele escribir basura y Skeeter al parecer la tomo contigo.- 

Harriet ahora si estaba confundida. 

-Papá podría hacerte un espacio en el siguiente número para una entrevista.- dijo Luna con su tono soñador. 

-¿Qué es lo…?- 

-Lo que te estamos diciendo es que te apoyamos y creemos.- dijo Ginevra decidida y todas, más Neville, asintieron.- Y vamos ayudarte, no dejaremos que esa vaca de Skeeter escriba lo que quiera de ti.- 

Harriet sintió calidez en su pecho y se quiso golpear por haber estado tan borde con Ginevra, lanzo una mirada a Neville quien le sonrió abiertamente. Si Neville decidía que Ginevra era quien le gustaba, Harriet pensó que no habría otra persona mejor para su amigo. 

-Gracias.- dijo Harriet con la voz rota por la emoción. Ginevra sonrió radiante y la abrazo, haciendo que Harriet recordara que la pelirroja era diez centímetros más alta que ella. 

-Hice un boceto de las preguntas para la entrevista.- intervino Hermione después de que Ginevra la soltara. 

-Está bien, pero podemos esperar.- acordó Harriet tomando el pergamino.- Mande una carta al periódico temprano, según lo que respondan será mis acciones.- 

Al día siguiente un encabezado llamo la atención de todos. 

NIÑA QUE VIVO USA MALDICIONES IMPERDONABLES. 

Harriet salió del comedor seguida de su grupo de amigas y Neville. 

Skeeter se iba a arrepentir de esto. 

* * *

* * *

Harriet Potter: Una bruja que solo sueña con una vida tranquila. 

En los últimos días hemos estado leyendo sobre Harriet Potter, pero ¿lo que nos dicen es la verdad? ¿Alguien se ha tomado la molestia de platicar con esta pequeña bruja? ¿Cuál es su verdadera motivación? 

En exclusiva para el Quisquilloso, una entrevista con Harriet Potter más allá de la Niña que Vivió. 

Hogsmeade. 

Nuestra reunión tuvo lugar en una agradable habitación de la Taberna Las Tres Escobas, Harriet Potter llego acompañada de su grupo de amigas, y amigo. (Un grupo variado que conforma a todas las casas). La bruja de catorce años parecía nerviosa pero después de pedir unos vasos de cerveza de mantequilla (la favorita de Harriet), pareció más cómoda. 

Entrevistador: Harriet ¿puedo llamarte así?. (Harriet asintió con una sonrisa), Harriet, hemos sabido mucho de ti en estos días pero ¿Cómo te sientes?. 

Harriet toma un largo respiro y una de sus queridas amigas (Millecent Bulstrode) la de un apretón amistoso en el hombro. 

Harriet: Abrumada, pensé que este año podría tener tranquilidad pero no fue así. 

Las amigas de Harriet y su amigo, asienten en compresión viéndose preocupados por su amiga. 

E;¿Cómo es eso? 

H: En primer año; un troll entro al colegio y (Harriet toma la mano de Hermione Granger una encantadora niña nacida muggle de Gryffindor) nos atacó a Hermione y a mí. 

El entrevistador se sorprendió por esto, Hogwarts es considerado el lugar más seguro; que un Troll logre pasar las barreras es algo que muchos padres encontraran preocupante. 

E:¿Cómo salieron de eso?. 

Hermione Granger: Harriet me salvo, ella se enfrentó al Troll aun cuando estaba herida. 

Harriet Potter se sonroja ante los halagos de sus amigos. 

H: Solo hice lo que debía (Harriet se ve bastante abochornada en este punto. Pero después de eso, uno de los profesores, Quirinus Quirrell ; lanzo el imperius sobre mí y me llevo a donde el Director Dumbledore tenia resguardado un artefacto mágico poderoso, Quirell lo quería para Voldemort (El entrevistador se estremeció ante la mención del que no debe nombrarse, pero siguiendo la petición de Harriet Potter se escriben las palabras exactas de la pequeña bruja) 

E: ¿Cómo lograste salir de eso? 

H: La protección de mi madre me salvo (Harriet aquí se ve melancólica y triste), cuando ella se interpuso entre Voldemort y yo… su sacrifico me protege de él. Todos dicen que yo soy excepcional por sobrevivir a eso, pero perdí a mis padre y… no hice nada, fue mi madre, ella me salvo. 

Las amigas de Harriet están preocupadas por su amiga, y su amigo, el joven Neville Longbottom rodea a Harriet en una pequeño abrazo dándole apoyo. 

H: los siguientes años tuvieron algo también. En segundo un basilisco comenzó a atacar a los estudiantes, alguien logro abrir la cámara de los secretos y el tercero los dementores nos atacaron. 

El entrevistador ahora se pregunta ¿Por qué el director Dumbledore a permitido todo esto? 

H; el director hizo todo lo que pudo (dice Harriet cuando cuestiono sobre las acciones del director), pero la Junta no suele ser muy cooperativa, en primero Neville tuvo un accidente con las escobas viejas y según lo que Cedric Diggory, el campeón de Hogwarts, la Junta no quería soltar dinero para nuevas. Solo cuando la señora Augusta Longbottom los presiono hicieron algo. Mantener a una escuela tan grande como Hogwarts no depende solo del director y profesores, la Junta, las madres y padres tienen que intervenir también. 

Aquí Harriet parece decidida. 

E: Ciertamente, todos debemos involucrarnos en la educación de nuestros jóvenes magos y brujas. 

H: Sí, pero no estamos aquí para hablar de eso (Harriet sonríe apenada), se lo que todos quieren saber. 

E; Así es. Dime Harriet ¿Tu colocaste tu nombre en el cáliz?. 

H: Por muy famosa que sea, no tengo el poder para engañar un artefacto tan poderoso como el Cáliz. 

Las amigas de Harriet se ríen abiertamente ante eso. 

E: Ciertamente, el Cáliz de Fuego fue forjado por duendes, magos y brujas poderosos. 

H: sé que muchos dicen que soy poderosa y eso, pero mi tutor diría que soy testaruda; no me detengo cuando fallo. 

El entrevistador comparte una sonrisa con Harriet ante esto. 

E: Entonces ¿Cómo crees que tu nombre llego al cáliz?. 

H: No lo sé, pero se quien sea, probablemente me quiere muerta. 

Ante eso el entrevistador se consterna. ¿Por qué alguien quería herir a una niña tan encantadora? 

E: ¿Por qué piensas eso? 

H: Porque en los años en que este Torneo se ha realizado siempre hay un muerto. Y siendo sinceros, yo tengo muchas probabilidades de ser el número negativo. Tengo catorce, el resto es mayor de edad. Brujas y magos experimentados. Cedric Diggory es el mejor en transformaciones y encantos de su año. ¿Cómo podría competir contra ellos? 

Las amigas de Harriet, y el joven Longbottom, se ven preocupados y ansiosos ante las palabras de su amiga, quien parece decaída. 

E: ciertamente las probabilidades están en contra de ti. 

El entrevistador se toma un tiempo y aun cuando no desea presionar en esto, es su deber hacerlo. 

E: Harriet, el último artículo que se publicó de ti… 

H: sobre la maldición imperdonable. (El entrevistador asiente y la joven bruja se sienta derecha en su silla). Quiero aclarar que no estoy en contra de ninguno de mis profesores o el director, aun cuando muchas ocasiones cuestiono sus métodos. Pero el actual profesor de Defensa nos estaba mostrando los efectos de las Imperdonables en una araña común… (Harriet toma un respiro y lanza una mirada a sus amigas quienes le dan ánimos, el joven Longbottom aprieta brevemente la mano de su amiga antes de que ella continúe) Y estaba lanzando el cruciatus a la araña… yo le pedí que se detuviera y lo hizo pero… ver a esa pobre criatura retorciéndose en silencio sobre nuestra mesa… simplemente no podía dejarla así…. Sé que no debí lanzarla, mi tutor y padrino me castigaron hasta el término de diciembre y me dieron un sermón, 

El entrevistador sonríe en compresión cuando Harriet se apena ante el recuerdo, sus amigas ríen también. 

E: Al parecer ser la Niña Que Vivió no te salva de los castigos. 

Harriet se sonroja avergonzada pero sonríe divertida. 

H: No. Pero lo agradezco. (Harriet se ve melancólica de nuevo) mis anteriores cuidadores eran negligentes conmigo y muchas veces era ignorada, el director me ha ayudo a encontrar a un tutor que se preocupa por mí. Y desde que tengo a mi padrino, me siento más conectada con mis padres. Estoy feliz de tenerlos, aun cuando sea castigada hasta que cumpla 17. 

El entrevistador mira con una nueva luz a esta joven bruja. Una niña que perdió a su familia, y que ha vivido alejada de nuestro mundo. Una joven bruja que parece haber madurado muy rápido y que ahora intenta manejar esta nueva situación en la que se ve envuelta sin haberlo pedido. 

E: ¿Cómo tomaron tus tutores esta situación? 

H: ellos están muy preocupados. Mi padrino dijo que me llevaría al Triangulo de las bermudas. Por supuesto eso no es posible, el Cáliz hace un contrato vinculante y no puede romperse por mucho que lo quiere. Ellos han estado apoyándome y mis amigas, y Neville (Harriet sonríe a su amigo), también lo han hecho. Ellas tuvieron la idea de esta entrevista. Realmente soy afortunada por tenerlos. 

Harriet es víctima de un abrazo grupal y debo decir que siento el afecto sincero que este grupo se tiene. 

E: ¿Qué les dirías a esas personas que han dicho tantas cosas sobre ti? 

Harriet se ve realmente molesta ante eso pero habla con mesura cuando responde. 

H: hay un dicho muggle que dice “ La verdad saldrá…”, yo pedí una revisión del primer artículo y el Profeta respondió con más mentiras. Mi padrino, el Lord Black, estaba tan furioso; el de hecho a puesto en marcha una demanda contra el Profeta. Solo soy una chica de catorce que lo único que quería era disfrutar del Torneo con sus amigas, y Neville, pero estoy metida en esto… 

El entrevistador le da una sonrisa comprensiva. 

E: agradezco tu tiempo, Harriet. Y te deseo suerte. Espero que las probabilidades en contra no decidan tu destino. 

El artículo salió dos días después de la primera prueba, con una pequeña foto de Harriet y sus amigas, y Neville. 

.


	59. Capítulo 59

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ho! Bebés fin de la semana de maratón. 
> 
> Hijas e hijos míos (si hay chicos aquí?) Compren té de Tila y manzanilla porque apenas comienza esto.
> 
> Les amó

**Primera prueba.**

Resulta extraño pensar que, cuando uno teme algo que va a ocurrir y quisiera que el tiempo empezara a pasar más despacio, el tiempo suele pasar más aprisa. 

Después de la entrevista que Harriet dio al enviado del señor Lovegood (un chico de aspecto algo menos loco, llamado Clark Singh) en la salida a Hogsmeade, el grupo regreso al castillo. 

Hagrid le había enviado una nota temprano para que se reuniera con él después del toque de queda y Harriet dudo antes de aceptar pero su amigo nunca le había pedido algo así y pensaba que sería algo importante. Así que Harriet con ayuda de Millecent y Daphne se escabullo de la Sala común y llego a la cabaña el guardabosque encontrando a Hagrid perfumado, vestido con un horrible traje y peinado. 

Harriet supo porque del aspecto de su amigo cuando la directora de Beauxbatons se les unió. Así que, debajo de su capa, Harriet fue llevada hasta un claro en el interior del bosque donde pudo apreciar cuatro dragones en nidada. 

Saber a lo que te vas a enfrentar no te prepara para verlo de primera mano y Harriet sintió el miedo y respeto por las criaturas anidarse en su interior. 

Harriet decidió decirle a Susan la mañana siguiente para que Diggory estuviera informado. Susan la llevo con el chico Hufflepuff en uno de los descansos. El puff se vio igual de enfermo que ella pero agradeció la información. 

Harriet vio pasar los días con alarmante rapidez. Su madre había logrado que dominara el hechizo de hipnosis y ahora estaba en proceso de aprender un encanto para volver la ropa y piel de Harriet impermeable al fuego. El profesor Moody se había acercado a ella en uno de los descansos pero Harriet no accedió a ir con él, lo que pareció molestar bastante al ex auror. 

Entonces el día de la prueba llego y Harriet fue llevada por su padre hasta la carpa instalada junto al claro. Su padre se veía pálido, pero le dio un breve apretón en el hombro y la mando a su camino. 

El cola cuerno se alzó en su esplendor cuando Harriet lanzo salió con la varita en alto, el fuego lamio alrededor de ella pero no quemo gracias al encanto previamente puesto. Harriet recito las palabras en la lengua extranjera, y la cola cuerno parpadeo confundida un momento, Harriet vio como la cola del dragón estaba peligrosamente sobre los huevos y no pensó dos veces cuando uso magia sin varita para protegerlos. 

El crujido cálido de la magia de Harriet se escuchó en el cercado y los huevos resplandecieron por un momento. La cola cuerno termino por enroscarse alrededor de sí misma con los ojos vidriosos. Harriet dio un paso con la mano alzada y otro hasta acercarse y tocar el hocico de la criatura que bufo. 

-Eso es, buena niña.- palmeo Harriet dando un último paso y yendo al nido, donde lo huevos estaban a salvo. Soltó su magia y tomo al inquilino no invitado en su manos. 

Las gradas estaban en silencio y cuando Harriet avanzo hacia al dragón dándole una última palmada el silencio se alzó en vitoreo. Harriet hazlo el hechizo cuando salió del claro y el rugido bajo del cola cuerno se escuchó. 

Harriet fue llevada a una camilla sintiendo los efectos del cansancio mágico. La sanadora murmuraba sobre peligros innecesarios y criaturas peligrosas cerca de niños indefensos mientras cuidaba de la quemadura de Diggory. 

La carpa se abrió entonces y Draco se adelantó al grupo de sus amigas y Neville, abrazándola con fuerza. El chasquido de una cámara sonó entonces y Harriet vio a Skeeter sonriéndole con todos los dientes. Pero antes de decir algo sus amigas terminaron de acercarse y cerraron las cortinas lanzando hechizos de privacidad alrededor. 

-Florecita ¿Dónde demonios aprendiste eso?.- Draco mantuvo sus manos sobre los hombros de Harriet y se veía pálido. 

-Secreto.- Harriet sonrió y lanzo una mirada a sus amigas que se veían confundidas. Millecent se repuso primero y empujo a Draco para la molestia del rubio. 

-No acapare. Malfoy.- dijo Millecent dándole un abrazo a Harriet.- Eso fue asombroso.- todas estuvieron de acuerdo ante eso. Draco y Neville se miraban con odio el uno al otro, pero al parecer eso le pareció divertido a Millecent. 

-Vamos, Harry. Darán la puntuación.- dijo Neville jalando a Harriet con él. Draco se colocó al otro lado. 

Al salir los gemelos apachurraron a Harriet en un abrazo y la felicitaron. Ginevra los riño por las apuestas que habían estado organizando pero el par no se avergonzó en absoluto. 

La primera en dar su calificación fue la directora Máxime. Harriet obtuvo un diez y todos rugieron. 

-Tu hiciste más o menos lo mismo que Fleur pero ella no protegió los huevos, se rompieron dos y es le dio un ocho.- explico George. 

Harriet se sintió triste por los pobres dragones bebes. 

El siguiente fue Karkarov quien dio un cuatro para indignación de muchos. 

-Le dio un diez a Krum y el hizo que se rompieran la mayoría de los huevos.- ladro Fred indignado. 

Draco rodo los ojos y lanzo un bufido. 

-Es su campeón, Weasley- Mascullo Draco. Los gemelos le lanzaron un mirada.- ¿Qué?- 

-Rayito…- 

-esta decayendo…- 

-Tu buen gusto.- 

La réplica de Draco que interrumpida cuando Ludo Bagman lanzo un diez. Crouch hizo lo mismo al igual que el director. 

Los gemelos la volvieron a aplastar en un abrazo cantando una estrofa sin ritmo sobre lo fantástica que era Harriet. 

-estas en primer lugar, Diggory es el segundo.- escucho decir a Susan. 

* * *

Los días que siguieron a la primera prueba fueron una mezcla de situaciones. La entrevista de Harriet salió dos días después al mismo tiempo que un artículo de Skeeter en el que la foto que tomo de Draco y ella fue puesta en la mitad de la página. La gente murmuraba sobre su actuación en la prueba y sobre su “noviazgo con Draco Malfoy. Pansy volvió a ser insoportable a causa de eso. Neville parecía más hostil con Draco. Y Draco parecía divertirse con toda la situación. 

Harriet solo estaba enfocada en eso a medias, su principal preocupación era el huevo de oro. Su padre no pudo ayudarla mucho ya que el director mantuvo el asunto cerca de él. Pero después de abrirlo en una de las sesiones de estudio Luna comento que sonaba como el dialecto sirena. 

Así que Harriet abrió el huevo en la tina que estaba en las habitaciones de su padre y escucho el mensaje de las sirenas. 

El hecho de que al parecer aquello que más valoraba seria secuestrado no era algo agradable, porque para Harriet lo más importante era su familia hecha de retazos, aunque no creía que el director espusiera a su padre de aquella forma aun así la idea la inquietaba. Por otra parte, Harriet no sabia nadar en absoluto. 

-Tendremos que hacer que aprendas.- dijo Millecent decidida. 

-¿Tu sabes nadar, Milli?.- cuestiono Daphne.- Porque yo apenas y me mantengo a flote.- 

Millecent negó, al igual que Ginevra, Susan y Hermione. Neville admitió que solo lograba mantenerse a flote al igual que Daphne. 

-Yo sé cómo hacerlo.- dijo Luna con su tono soñador como una ocurrencia tardía.- Mamá me enseño antes de morir.- 

-Está decidido, Luna será tu instructora.- dijo Millecent dando una palmada.- ahora debemos buscar donde aprenderás y lo más importante de todo…- Millecent se detuvo aquí y sonrió maliciosamente.- Que traje de baño usaras.- 

Harriet se sonrojo toda cuando Millecent comenzó a hablar sobre trajes de dos piezas y colores. Neville pareció consternado cuando Millecent le pregunto cuál creía que serviría más. 

-Millecent- exclamo Harriet- Hará frio cuando la prueba se realice. No crees que usar un traje de baño hará que me congele antes de llegar a donde debería recuperar lo que me quitaron- 

-Oh, pero para eso están los hechizos de calefacción. Estoy pensando en combinar el estilo de los trajes de las gimnastas muggles, compre varias revistas donde salen algunos trajes encantadores.- dijo Millecent con un brillo maniaco en su mirada- vas a verte encantadora. Quizás incluso algún apuesto chico francés se quede prendado de ti.- Millecent le guiño el ojo y Harriet se sonrojo aún más. 

-Podemos usar el lago.- intervino Neville con el ceño fruncido.- vas a tener que entrar en el para la segunda prueba, así que…- 

-Buena idea.- acordó Ginevra.- ¿no te importa Luna?- 

-Claro que no, pero le pediré a papá que me envié mi traje de baño.- dijo la chica con una sonrisa. 

* * *

El traje de baño de Luna decepciono a Millecent, Luna dijo que era el tipo de traje que usaban los muggles para hacer algo llamado buceo. A Harriet le gustaba: una playera y short de un tono azul profundo en lo que parecía licra, Luna había pedido el de repuesto en un rosa pálido y Harriet se lo puso quedándole algo flojo del pecho y largo de las piernas. 

Las clases de natación se impartieron cerca del claro donde Harriet solía esconderse con sus serpientes. Luna era una profesora paciente. 

Entre clases de natación y entrenamiento para acostumbrarse a las branquia algas (lo que Harriet usaría para poder respirar bajo el agua) más aprender a manejar los hechizos no verbales, el mes de Noviembre paso y una tarde una semana de las vacaciones de invierno su padre invoco una reunión a la Sala común. La mayoría de los Slytherin no habían optado una postura hasta la primera prueba y ahora casi la mayoría llevaba botones en las túnicas con la leyenda “La cuarta campeona es la mejor” o “Harriet, la mejor” 

* * *

Su padre entro con el Barón detrás de él y su madre quedándose junto al fuego. Muchas de las brujas de Slytherin habían adquirido una fascinación con la bruja extranjera que hablaba sobre magia de la tierra y el poder oculto de una bruja. Incluso algunas habían comenzado a peinarse de la forma en que su madre lo hacía (Trenzas apretadas o peinados recogidos con horquillas) 

-Muchos de ustedes estarán consientes ya, del evento que se aproxima.- comenzó su padre en un susurro.- Algunos sabrán la importancia de esto, siendo una tradición del Torneo de los tres magos es nuestro deber como Slytherin presentar los respetos adecuados.- su padre ahora tenían una mirada seria.- No desean que mi decepción caiga sobre ustedes si llegan a comportarse como lo haría un Gryffindor.- muchos se irguieron en su altura.- ahora, podrán asistir los estudiantes de cuarto en adelante, pero si alguno de ustedes desea llevar a alguien menor son bienvenidos; recordándoles que será su responsabilidad. – todos soltaron un “sí, señor”- Bien ahora, dejando eso fuera, aquellos que necesiten clases de baile; los prefectos Daewoo y Sitinir están dispuesto a enseñarles.- una chica de cabello cobrizo y un chico de ojos avellana se adelantaron.- Potter, venga conmigo.- 

Harriet siguió a su padre a su despacho. 

Al entrar se sentaron cómodamente en el sofá y su padre le lanzo una mirada observadora antes de sonreír burlón. 

-No sabes bailar.- dijo el hombre mientras sirvió él té que invoco. 

-No, pero no pienso bailar.- dijo Harriet tomando su taza. 

-Oh, Potter. no es opcional.- dijo su padre con burla dando un sorbo a su taza.- los campeones abrirán el baile, así que desde mañana vendrás aquí para enseñarte el arte del baile de salón.- 

Harriet abrió los ojos horrorizada. Su madre entro en ese momento y se rio de la cara horrorizada de Harriet. 

-Espero que escojas adecuadamente a tu compañero de baile.- su padre parecía molesto ante esa idea.- no me opondría a que fueras con Malfoy solo por el placer de ver la rabieta de Black.- su padre sonrió burlón a eso último. 

-Papá.- gimió Harriet avergonzada su madre sonrió divertida. 

-Severus, deja tranquila a la niña.- intervino la mujer. 


	60. Capítulo 60

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ho! Sigo viva!!!!!
> 
> Bebés capítulo corto. Y si... Draco lo consiguió pero recuerden no den por sentado nada. Besos. 

**Baila**

La emoción del próximo evento se sentía en el aire. Las chicas se murmuraban entre clases, los chicos parecían ansiosos cada que se topaban con los grupos de chicas. A Harriet todo esto le hubiera parecido divertido si no fuera por el pequeño detalle de que ella debía ir con una pareja. 

-Así que, Susan irás con Mcallen- dijo Millecent anotando algo en un cuadernillo- Daphne…- 

-Contigo- dijo la rubia mientras pasaba la página- No quiero perder el tiempo con un idiota.- 

Millecent parpadeo un momento antes de sonreír. 

-Y Harriet irás con Neville- continuar más alegre. 

-Amm.. No, sabes Millecent- Harriet vio como Neville se rascaba la cabeza nervioso. 

-Neville irá con Hanna Abbot- dijo Harriet intentando sonar lo más tranquila. 

Ella se había enterado de eso cuando se atrevió a preguntar a Neville hace una semana, pero al parecer el rubio pensó que Krum le había pedido ir con el cuando se quedó atrás en el desayuno ( los búlgaros y Harriet se llevaban bien, estaban muy impresionados por su actuación con el dragón) 

Millecent parpadeo entre Neville y Harriet, parecía querer golpear algo. 

-Longbottom….- 

-Yo iré con Dean, Millecent y Luna con Ron- intervino Ginevra – Quizás puedas ayudar a que Luna se vea más linda- 

Millecent lanzó una última mirada a Neville. 

Y se enfoco en Luna.

* * *

-No voy a ir al baile con alguien que no conozco, Millie- dijo Harriet intentando concentrarse en su libro. 

Millecent había tomado la falta de pareja de Harriet como un problema mayor a enfrentar dragones. 

-Harriet, por favor. Ese chico francés estaba …- 

-No. Olvídalo- Harriet paso la página pero Millecent tomo el libro para después tomar sus mejillas. 

-Harriet Lirio Jaime Potter.- Millecent se veía extraña siendo tan sería- Me voy a volver vieja si dejo que esto siga así. Amas a Longbottom- Harriet se sonrojo – y eso lo puede ver hasta la luna de Urano, pero no dejaré que mi mejor amiga suspiré por un bobo ciego. Así que irás a ese baile y te divertirás- Millecent apretó un poco las mejillas de Harriet antes de soltarla. 

-Auch… eso dolió- se quejó Harriet- Bien, el próximo chico que pregunte le diré que si.- 

Millecent sonrió entonces y un escalofrío recorrió su espalda. 

-Malfoy, ¿Qué tal.?- saludo Millecent al chico que se acercaba a ellas. Los otros ocupantes de la biblioteca seguían en lo suyo.- los dejo, debo ir con Daphne.- 

Harriet espero a que Draco se sentara, dándose cuenta de lo nervioso que se veía. 

-¿Te pasa algo?- cuestiono Harriet. 

Draco no respondió de inmediato pero cuando lo hizo se veía muy serio. 

-Potter…Harriet. ¿Quieres ir al baile conmigo?-. 

* * *

El día del baile su madre la hizo ir a las habitaciones temprano, Harriet fue sometida a un baño de sales, cremas y enjuagues para el cabello. Sus uñas que siempre eran recortadas, se barnizaron de un tono pálido. Su cabello oscuro y pesado peinado y trenzado en un recogido sencillo, el maquillaje fue sencillo; máscara para los ojos y un labial de un rosa pálido. 

Por último el vestido verde botella con el corset ajustado bordado con detalles dorados, los guantes de seda largos y unas zapatillas doradas. Harriet se sentía como muñeca de aparador y su madre no dudo en tomarle una fotografía. 

Cuando su madre estuvo lista ( con un vestido ajustado de un negro profundo y su cabello largo suelto), salieron a la sala donde su padre las esperaba. Su madre lo había convencido de usar un traje de tres piezas con un corte más moderno de color negro carbón. 

Su madre no dudo en tomarles fotos a los tres, pidiéndole a Kreacher ayuda. Harriet se sentía bastante cohibida pero se las arregló para regresar a la Sala común y esperar a Draco. 

* * *

Draco estaba nervioso, pero felíz. No pensó que de verdad Harriet fuera al baile con él. Pensó que iría con Longbottom pero el idiota prefiero a esa chica Hufflepuff, bien si Longbottom era un imbécil mejor para él.

Draco se ajusto de nuevo la corbata de su frac y se aseguro que su cabello estuviera peinado. 

Cuando bajo se sorprendió de encontrar a Harriet esperándolo. Ella se veía realmente hermosa y más de uno de los Slytherin la observaron al pasar. Eso le molestó pero aparto el pensamiento y se acercó a ella.

Después de los cumplidos que debían darse, avanzaron hasta el Gran comedor.

Cuando los cuatro campeones estuvieron en su lugar y las puertas del comedor se abrieron, Draco sonrió con suficiencia mientras a su lado, Harriet apretaba el agarre en su brazo.

-Respira, florecita. No pelearas con un dragón- susurró Draco cuando sentaron a la mesa principal.

-Prefiero los dragones- mascullo Harriet leyendo el menú.

A unos asientos Krum y Granger charlaban. Draco pasó su mirada por el comedor dándose cuenta de la mirada llena de odio que Longbottom le lanzaba.

Draco no pudo evitar sonreír.


	61. Capítulo 61

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ho! Bebés doble actualización porque los amo. Próximos capítulos no van a ser muy lindos.
> 
> Besos no conectados.

**Una noche de baile y nuevas perspectivas**

Las luces y la música llenaban el lugar y Harriet se encontró disfrutando balanceándose intentando llevar el ritmo de la música. Draco había manejado casi todo el asunto del baile de abertura y ahora escuchaban música más movida. Millecent y Daphne estaban a unos metros de ellos y Harriet vio a Neville con Hanna más lejos.

En algún momento Harriet quiso algo de ponche y se acercaron a la mesa, Neville entonces se acercó a ella.

-Harry, ¿Podemos hablar un momento?- pregunto el rubio lanzando una breve mirada a Draco.

Harriet asintió y siguió a su Neville viéndose confundida.

-Neville ¿Pasa algo?- cuestiono Harriet al salir al pequeño jardín interior.

-Harriet, se que no tengo derecho a prohibirte salir con nadie, pero…- Neville suspiró y mantuvo su mirada sería- Quiero que me prometas que tendrás cuidado con Malfoy, por favor-

Harriet espero un momento antes de asentir.

-Esta bien, Neville. Pateare a Draco si hace algo molesto- dijo la chica con una sonrisa tensa.

Neville la observó un momento antes de asentir y sonreírle.

-Por cierto, te ves muy hermosa.- Harriet se sonrojo ante eso.

-Tu también te vez apuesto, Nev- mascullo la chica pasando sus dedos por la solapa del frac oscuro de su Neville.

-El tío Algi ayudó. Bueno, volvamos, tus admiradores querrán verte- Neville se burló de la cara de Harriet mientras regresaban a la fiesta.

Draco no tardó en llevarla de regreso a la pista de baile y Harriet se dio cuenta que el humor del chico Slytherin se oscureció un poco. Pero los pensamientos de Harriet estaban en Neville y el hecho de que en verdad cumpliría su promesa; siempre serían mejores amigos sin importar si ella saliera con Malfoy o si decidía salir con un búlgaro.

Neville siempre estaría para ella, y eso la hizo amarlo más aún cuando su amigo sonreía a Hannah Abbot a unos metros de ella.

* * *

La mañana del 26 todos amanecieron tarde y Harriet tardo un poco más que otros días en ponerse en movimiento, la noche anterior aún en su mente. Fue divertida y aún cuando vio a su padre parecer discutir con Karkarov, las cosas fueron mejor de lo que pensó. Bueno si no contamos que Pansy intento llenar su vestido de ponche. 

La hora del almuerzo tuvo su momento cuando el profeta llegó con una breve mención de las parejas de los campeones y Harriet leyó más de la misma cosa sobre ella y Draco. 

También llegó una carta de su padrino y Harriet no tardó en responder al berrinche del hombre por ir al baile con Malfoy. La chica suspiró internamente ante eso. 

Draco por su parte estaba nervioso a su al redor durante el día. Hasta después de la cena, cuando el chico de cabello plateado le pido hablar a solas en un pasillo lateral a la sala común. 

-¿Draco podrías decirme lo que deseabas.? Debo ir con el profesor Snape- Harriet ya se había mareado de ver al chico dando vueltas frente a ella. 

-No haces esto fácil.- mascullo Draco para después suspirar y erguirse.- Harriet Potter, ¿Quieres ser mi novia?- 

Harriet parpadeo confundida. 

-Draco… tu sabes que yo.- Harriet frunció los labios. 

-Se que tú estás colgada con Longbottom, pero el no se da cuenta de nada.- dijo Draco exasperado.- Vamos, Potter. Longbottom está con Abbot…- 

Harriet frunció el ceño molesta. 

-¿Y? Yo voy y salgo con el primero que se atraviesa- 

Draco gruño ante eso. 

-No, conmigo. Tu padrino no pondrá opocision- 

-Mi padrino es el primero en oponerse- dijo Harriet cruzándose de brazos- mira, Draco, no tengo cabeza para esto…- 

-Lo sé, no te pido una respuesta hoy. Solo quiero que estés consiente de mis intenciones- dijo el chico más tranquilo. 

Harriet suspiró y asintió. 

-Bien. Solo, tengo muchas cosas en las que pensar- Harriet frunció los labios al recordar el enigma del huevo. 

-Esta bien- 

* * *

-cachorra no puedes hablar en serio- Harriet suspiró ante su padrino. 

La chica de ojos verdes estaba en el despacho de su padre esa tarde, dónde su padrino pidió verla. 

-Draco y yo no somos nada. Creo que ya se lo he dicho- comento Harriet quien estaba sentada junto con su madre. 

-si, pero… ¿Por qué no fuiste con Neville?- 

-Sirius deja a la niña en paz. – intervino el profesor Lupin. 

Su padrino pareció querer seguir con el tema pero desvio su atención a la segunda prueba y como iba las preparaciones.

Harriet no quiso recordar el traje de baño que Millecent le estaba confecionado. 

Su padre dejo que su padrino parloteara sobre descabelladas ideas durante al menos media hora, mientras el profesor Lupin intervenía cuando el hombre de ojos azules se iba de largo en uno de sus planes.

Al final salió del despacho con cansancio mental ante el parloteo de su padrino y las mejillas rojas cuando se quedó atrás unos momentos para hablar con sus padres sobre la petición de Draco. 

Su padre parecía haber comido limón y su madre se rió de la expresión del hombre. Al final ambos adultos le pidieron hacer las cosas con la mente fría. 

Harriet estuvo de acuerdo con eso. Su madre parecía pensar que obtener otras perspectivas y no limitarse en sus relaciones podría serle de ayudar.

Harriet subió a cenar esa noche un poco más ligera, vio a Neville charlar con Abbot y sonreir, pero recordó lo que su madre le dijo. 

_Quizás debía intentar ver en otras partes._


	62. Capítulo 62

**Segunda prueba**.

Harriet estaba intentando averiguar cómo Skeeter logro enterarse sobre la mezcla de sangre de Hagrid. Según lo que Luna dijo, su amigo medio gigante estaba hablando con la directora Máxime en los jardines la noche de baile sobre el tema. 

Luna y Ginny los habían escuchado sin querer pero no vieron a Skeeter por ningún lado. Harriet, por supuesto, fue directo a la cabaña de Hagrid cuando el hombre paso todo el día sin asomar su rostro.

Encontró al semi gigante llorando sobre su mantel y Harriet estaba lista para maldecir a Skeeter en cuanto la viera. Con la ayuda de Millecent y Neville el hombre salió de su estado deprimente y prometió retomar sus clases.

Esa semana Harriet se dió cuenta de que el Mapa no estaba en su baúl y le hizo saber esto a su padre. La extraña sensación de que algo se le estaba llendo de las manos volvió a ella pero con la visita a Hogsmeade a la vuelta y su decisión de darle una oportunidad a Draco lo aparto.

Harriet no quería jugar con los sentimientos de Draco, por lo que hablo con él y acordaron salir en "citas" pero no habría algo romántico de por medio. Harriet quería estar segura de que sentía algo por alguien y no solo aceptar salir con el primer chico que se cruzaba en un intento por olvidar sus sentimientos por Neville.

Así que ese fin de semana Harriet bajo al pueblo junto a Draco y pasaron en día entre tiendas. Compraron algunos dulces, fueron a la botica local y después se encontraron con el resto en las Tres Escobas.

Neville y Hannah también estaban ahí, pero el rubio decidió sentarse con sus amigos de Gryffindor. Harriet entendía que su Neville no quería ocasionar problemas estando cerca de Draco.

Aún con todo el resto de la tarde fue divertida y al final regresaron al castillo entre risas y bromas.

* * *

La segunda prueba llegó y Harriet estuvo más tranquila ya que su padre le informo que usarían a un amigo o amiga cómo prenda. Así que Harriet no se sorprendió cuando no vio a Millecent la noche anterior. Por supuesto la Slytherin se había asegurado que Daphne la hiciera vestir con un traje de baño estilo pin up completo color turquesa de mangas largas con detalles en diferentes tonos de gris. 

Harriet se sentía bastante cohibida, pero se dejó peinar en una trenza ajustada y se envolvió en su túnica. 

Las gradas estaban dispuestas junto al lago y Harriet fue llevada por el director junto a los otros tres campeones.

Colocándose en su sitio se comió las branqui algas sintiendo la textura pastosa, el silbato sonó y los cuatro campeones se zambulleron. 

El agua estaba tan fría que sintió que la piel de las piernas le quemaba

como si hubiera entrado en fuego. Entonces murmuró él hechizo de calefacción y sintió como las branqui algas cambiaban su cuerpo, así que se zambullo de una y abrió los ojos al oscuro lecho marino.

Pequeños peces pasaban en todas direcciones como dardos de plata. Unao dos veces creyó ver algo más grande ante ella, pero al acercarse descubríaque no era otra cosa que algún tronco grande y ennegrecido o un denso

macizo de algas. No había ni rastro de los otros campeones, de sirenas nitritones, de Millecent ni, afortunadamente, tampoco del calamar gigante.

Unas algas de color esmeralda de sesenta centímetros de altura se

extendían ante ella hasta donde le alcanzaba la vista, como un prado de hierba muy crecida. Miraba hacia delante sin parpadear, intentando distinguir alguna

forma en la oscuridad... y entonces, sin previo aviso, algo la agarró por eltobillo. Se retorció para mirar y vio que un grindylow, un pequeño demonio marino

con cuernos, le había aferrado la pierna con sus largos dedos y le enseñaba

los afilados colmillos. 

Harriet recordó lo que su padre le enseño y lanzo un chorro de agua hirviendo al rostro de la criatura haciéndola retroceder. Impulsandose hacia adelante ganó terreno entre el demonio y ella.

Vio pasar más adelante al fantasma de Myrtle y la siguió hasta que la música llegó a sus oídos.

Millecent, Hermione, Chang y una niña pequeña se encontraban atadas en medio de la plaza de la ciudad marina.

Harriet no dudo un momento en tomar a su amiga y salir a la superficie.

* * *

-Ma petite soeur ... je dois aller la chercher- 

Delacur estaba histérica rodeada por sus compañeros cuando Harriet fue llevada a la orilla. 

-Gabiell, ma petite soeur...- 

-Su hermana, estaba abajo- dijo Millecent frotando la manta por los brazos de Harriet.

Harriet no dudo en avanzar hasta la chica francesa.

-Ella está bien.- dijo Harriet por encima del ruido cuando Diggory emergió.- La hicieron dormir con una poción, las sirenas la traerán de regreso. Solo espera- 

Delacur se veía loca pero Harriet la tomo de la mano y esperaron juntas hasta que Krum emergió con Hermione. Las sirenas salieron poco después con una niña y Harriet ayudo a Delacur.

-Ella está bien- repitió Harriet mientras frotaba la frasada en la pequeña niña.

-Si, si. Está bien.- Delacur aferró a su hermana un momento antes de volverse a Harriet- Gragcias-

-No fue nada.-

El director llamo a todos y los puntajes se anunciaron. Harriet de nuevo estuvo por delante y Slytherin grito de alegría. Hermione estaba siendo el foco de atención de Krum y Neville junto a las chicas se acercaron a Harriet para felicitarla.

Millecent estaba planeando hacer una ronda de fotos con el traje de Harriet. 

De regreso al castillo a Harriet se le olvidó el Mapa y la extraña sensación dentro de su mente.


	63. Capítulo 63

**Días tranquilos**

Una de las cosas que pasó después de la segunda prueba fue la atención que recibieron las prendas de los campeones. Millecent aprovecho la atención para hablar sobre el traje de baño que confecciono para Harriet, lo que llevo a que gran parte del sector femenino deseara que Millecent le confeccionara alguna prenda de ropa. 

Millecent estaba por las nubes por eso y Harriet se alegró por ella. Por su parte, Hermione parecía que maldeciría al siguiente que la apuntara. Skeeter había publicado un artículo sobre ella y su relación con Vicktor Krum; Hermione era ahora la "caza estrellas" para la mayoría de las chicas del colegio. El grupo de chicas y Neville se burlaban de eso en las sesiones de estudio y Hermione fue olvidando el tema conforme pasaban los días. 

Harriet se enfocó en sus lecciones ahora que no tenía enigmas por resolver y la última prueba aún estaba lejana. También se vio disfrutando la compañía de Draco, claro esto no parecía poner de muy buen humor a Pansy, quien no dudaba en lanzar comentarios hacia Harriet en los dormitorios. 

Por supuesto no todo era tranquilidad, en una de las lecciones que tuvieron con su padre el director Karkarov irrumpió rondando por el aula hasta que la clase termino. Harriet solo espero el tiempo suficiente para poder regresar y hablar con su padre. 

-No debes preocuparte por esto, Harriet.- dijo su padre mientras se instalaban a tomar el té. 

-Pero...- 

-Harriet, esto es un asunto que debe salir de tu mente. Por tu bien y el de tu padre.- intervino su madre con una mirada seria. 

Harriet frunció el ceño un momento antes de desinflarse. 

-Está bien.- 

-Todo estará bien, cariño.- consoló su madre con una sonrisa.- Ahora, dime ¿Cómo ha ido todo con ese chico, Draco?.- 

Harriet se sonrojo levemente y su padre gruño molesto. 

-Bien.- 

-¿Bien?.- su madre pico viéndose divertida por la cara de su padre. 

-Es agradable, Draco no es tan lento como la mayoría de los chicos. Podemos hablar de muchas cosas.- dijo Harriet- Aunque a veces no estamos de acuerdo la mayor parte del tiempo.- 

-Draco fue educado por las tradiciones antiguas, Harriet.- intervino su padre. 

Harriet sonrió ante eso de manera burlona. 

-Me he dado cuenta. Pero bueno, no es como si me fuera a casar con él- ante eso su padre casi tira el té y su madre se rio. 

* * *

-Harriet sé que piensas que esto es porque el chico es un Slytherin y eso... pero es preocupación.- comenzó su padrino. 

Harriet estaba en Hogsmeade con su padrino. El hombre le pidió verla en el pueblo y pasar un tiempo con ella. Justo ahora estaban paseando por los límites de la Casa de los Gritos. 

-Draco no es su padre, padrino- comento Harriet. 

-Lo sé, pero su padre es alguien peligroso.- su padrino se detuvo y la observo con seriedad.- Justo ahora que Amelia está en el poder, Lucius Malfoy tiene sus manos muy dentro en el Ministerio a pesar de los mejores esfuerzos que hemos hecho. Las cosas no están como deseara, Bertha Jorkins no aparece, Crouch está desaparecido; según su asistente está enfermo pero no lo encontraron en casa. 

«Y todo esto mientras pasa el Torneo. No quiero que salgas lastimada, Harriet. No te pido que te alejes de Draco Malfoy pero ten cuidado, por favor. 

Harriet mantuvo silencio un momento antes de suspirar y asentir. 

-Sí, tendré cuidado.- su padrino asintió y le dio una breve sonrisa. 

-Por cierto... ¿quieres entrar?- ofreció el hombre con diversión apuntando a la vieja casa.- Te enseñare donde Cornamenta se atascó.- 

* * *

Draco sabía que tarde o temprano su padre le enviaría una carta. Lo que no esperaba fue que su padre le pidiera tomar el asunto con Harriet de manera discreta, por un momento había creído que su padre querría tomar ventaja y hablar personalmente con Lord Black (a Draco no le hubiera importado que lo hiciera, en realidad lo esperaba. Si obtenía un compromiso formal Longbottom no representaría ningún problema para él). Su madre por otra parte parecía dispuesta a apresurar las cosas y Draco tuvo que hacerle entender que Harriet solo estaba aceptando salir con él sin compromisos románticos de por medio. 

El heredero Malfoy era consciente de su posición y su deber como el fututo Lord, por lo que no le sorprendía que su madre quisiera la unión de los Malfoy con los Potter y la reafirmación de su cercanía a la casa Black, pero el hecho de que su padre le pidiera discreción y que no olvidara sus amistades con Parkinson le picaba de una manera que no le gustaba. 

Según los informes que Dobby le dio; su padre dejo de viajar abruptamente y ahora se dedicaba a pasar la mayor parte de su tiempo en el Departamento de Misterios con uno de sus antiguos amigos. También había estado intentando reunirse con la actual Ministra y en su fracaso estaba acercándose a Madame Umbridge quien fue destituida como sub secretaria y ahora fungía como una de las asistentes del Departamento de Regulación de Ley Mágica. 

Aun así, Draco estaba planeando que su madre hablara con Lord Black; le había asegurado a Harriet que dejaría que ella tomara su tiempo pero Draco tenía su propia agenda. Él quería a Harriet y la tendría, si era necesario usar métodos tradicionales para que su florecita se alejara de Longbottom lo haría. Harriet no necesitaba otra cosa más que a él; se encargaría de cuidarla y si el Señor Oscuro volvía solo debía encontrar la manera de alejarla de todo, su madre podría ayudarlo incluso a influenciarla para que se hiciera aun lado y no decidiera ser un héroe. Solo debía ser paciente y manejar las cosas como lo haría un Malfoy y obtendría a Harriet. 


	64. Capítulo 64

**El coven o grupo de estudio.**

Harriet se enteró que Dobby seguía bajo los Malfoy, pero para su alivio el elfo parecía más cuidado y contento, Draco le había pedido al elfo que preparaba una cesta para picnic y se instalaron en el claro en medio del lago y el bosque. La chica de ojos verdes se sentía cohibida por tanta atención y en ocasiones sentía que estaba usando a Draco para apartar de su mente a Neville.

No quería dañar a Draco por eso decidió darle una oportunidad esa tarde de picnic, sería su novia e intentaría quererlo como Draco la quería y si las cosas no resultaban se aseguraría de no hacerle demasiado daño al rubio. Draco acepto, por supuesto, y parecía no importarle que Harriet pensara en que esto quizás no resultara

Por supuesto, Harriet le informo a sus padres de su decisión. Su padre no estaba demasiado entusiasmado pero acepto hablar con Black sobre el tema y hacer notar que no era un compromiso formal.

* * *

-Bien, eres novia de Malfoy.- Millecent parecía no poder creer lo que Harriet decía.

Todas y Neville se encontraban en su tiempo de estudio, aunque Harriet debía rebautizarlo. Neville se encontraba en silencio con una extraña mirada y las otras chicas solo esperaban a que Millecent procesara la noticia.

-Milli...-

-Bien. Te advierto Harriet que si ese rubio platinado te hace algo, cualquier cosa. No habrá más Malfoy en el mundo.- dijo la chica pelinegra con seriedad.

Harriet sonrió ante eso.

-De acuerdo.-

-Harriet.- Neville se adelantó con la mirada seria en ella.- siempre seremos amigos, ¿lo sabes?- Harriet asintió levemente y espero.- Si Draco te hace feliz, por mi está bien, pero si él te llega a lastimar...-

-Tranquilo, Longbottom.- intervino Millecent.- Si ese rubio pomposo le hace daño a nuestra pequeña serpiente, haremos bolsos de piel de dragón.- 

Neville no se rio de eso como el resto pero asintió ante las palabras de Millecent. Harriet entonces se desvió del tema y les expreso el pensamiento que le venía picando desde que vio a Dobby. ¿Dónde estaba Winky?

-Cuando un elfo es repudiado por lo regular la criatura se deprime hasta la muerte si no encuentra a quien servir.- dijo Daphne.

-Le ofrecí servir a los Potter, pero ella no ha venido a mi.- comento Harriet preocupada.

-Es muy probable que siga leal a los Crouch.- dijo Susan.

-Los elfos domésticos son tratados muy injustamente.- exclamo Hermione.- No es justo lo que el señor Crouch hizo.- 

-Granger, los elfos están atados a sus amos. Su magia los lleva a eso.- dijo Daphne.- aun siendo libres necesitan ser leales a alguien.-

-Pero se puede mejorar sus condiciones.- argumento Hermione.- A los hombre lobo se les están mejorando, ¿Por qué no a los elfos?-

-Bueno, ya sabes que hacer.- respondió Daphne.- Dedícate a la política, quizás logres ser la primera Ministra Nacida Muggle.- 

Hermione parpadeo un momento antes de erguirse y asentir.

-Eso hare.- dijo decidida.

-Ahí tienes.- dijo Ginevra.- Millecent será una gran modista, Hermione Ministra, Luna Magizoologa y yo jugadora de Quidditch.- Ginevra se volvió a las otras chicas.- ¿Ustedes?.-

-Yo quiero ser profesora.- dijo Susan.- De encantamientos.-

-Me gusta la herbolaria.- dijo Neville algo apenado.

-Sanadora.- dijo Astoria determinada, Daphne le dio un breve apretón a su hermana.- Harriet también debería serlo. Sus habilidades de parsel en curación son muy buenas.-

Harriet se sonrojo ante eso. Había descubierto que si usaba hechizos o palabras sencillas en parsel para curar, su magia surtía un mayor efecto, su madre le dijo que se debía a las propiedades curativas de las serpientes. Después de todo era la representación de la salud. 

-Yo no estoy segura. Creo que me dedicare a la investigación, pero también me interesa especializarme en pociones.- comento Harriet. Había muchas cosas que le llamaban la atención.

-¿Y tú Daphne?- pregunto Ginevra.

-Fundare mi propio periódico.- dijo la chica rubia con determinación.- Un diario distinto a la basura que El Profeta pública.- 

-Si necesitas inversionistas, cuenta conmigo.- dijo Harriet.- Sería bueno que el mundo mágico tuviera otra fuente de información. Tenemos al Quisquilloso, pero es una revista de investigación.- Luna asintió ante eso.

-Podríamos comenzar un proyecto para que puedas publicar tu primer número cuando salgas del colegio- comento Susan.- Se necesitan adquirir varias cosas para producir un periódico.- 

-Incluso podrías comenzar con una gaceta escolar.- intervino Hermione emocionada.- en las escuelas muggles suelen tener algo así. Club de periodismo.-

-Eso suena bien.- dijo Daphne.

-Incluso podríamos obtener puntos extras en nuestros puntajes si lo hacemos bien.- divago Hermione comenzando a escribir en uno de los pergaminos. Daphne se acercó a ella y comenzaron a comentar sobre el tema.

Al final habían logrado un boceto de lo que podría ser el Diario de las Casas, Daphne estaba emocionada ante la idea y tanto ella como Hermione fueron a hablar con la subdirectora y los Jefes de Casa.

-Bueno si les dan el visto bueno, ya tienen un prospecto para fotógrafo.- comento Ginevra divertida.

-¿Quién?- 

-Colín.- dijo la pelirroja con una sonrisa. Harriet bufo al recordar al Gryffindor que solía tomarle fotos cada dos por tres. 

-Oh, la primera exclusiva seria el noviazgo de Harriet y Draco- dijo Millecent burlonamente.- Unas lindas fotos de los dos.-

Harriet frunció el ceño y Millecent se rio de ella. 

-Sabes Millecent para ser mi mejor amiga eres muy cruel conmigo.- 

-Para eso son las mejores amigas.- Millecent apretó las mejillas de Harriet y salió corriendo cuando Harriet quiso atacar sus costillas.- Sálvame Longbottom.- grito la chica escudándose en el rubio.

-Millecent, no puedes pedirme que la detenga. Sabes que hare lo que ella me pida.- dijo Neville divertido.

Millecent grito cuando Harriet casi la toma y salió corriendo por el pasillo perseguida por Harriet. Solo se detuvieron cuando llegaron a las escaleras principales.

* * *

-Pasas demasiado tiempo con Longbottom.- gruño Draco esa tarde mientras paseaban por el borde del lago. 

Harriet estaba envuelta en la túnica escolar, pero debajo solo llevaba un vestido de algodón cómodo. Sus zapatos en una mano, mientras sus pies descalzos sentían la textura de las rocas y la tierra. Siempre le había fascinado la sensación, en Privet Drive cuando tenía cuatro solía quitarse los zapatos cuando limpiaba el jardín de su tía solo para sentir la textura del pasto en sus pies. 

-Neville es mi mejor amigo.- dijo Harriet sin mirar a Draco mientras se dedicaba a observar las rocas de tonos terracota.

-Tu no lo vez solo como un amigo.- acuso Draco con enojo.

Harriet se detuvo y lanzo una mirada sucia al rubio.

-Eso lo sabes desde antes que esto comenzara, Malfoy.- dijo Harriet fríamente.- y fui clara con respecto a mis sentimientos, tú los aceptaste- 

El rubio frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos molesto.

-El hecho de que acepte no quiere decir que me agrade que pases tiempo con Longbottom- gruño Draco acercándose un poco más a ella- No quiero que pases tanto tiempo con él.-

Harriet alzo una ceja al estilo de su padre y sonrió burlonamente.

-¿No quieres?- Harriet dijo la pregunta en un susurro bajo.- ¿Me estas prohibiendo algo, Malfoy?-

Draco pareció darse cuenta de su error porque retrocedió un poco y desenredo sus brazos mientras desviaba la mirada.

-Solo... -

-Neville es mi mejor amigo, y paso tiempo con él. Además no estoy solo con Neville, si no con todas las chicas.- prosiguió Harriet con más calidez- Deja de comportarte como un idiota, Draco. Yo no te prohíbo que pases tiempo con tu sequito.- 

-Yo no amo a Gregori.- gruño Draco.

-¿Esto va ser algo diario? Porque no pienso que sea bueno para ninguno de los dos...-

-No... lo siento, lo siento.- dijo Draco al ver la frialdad en la mirada de Harriet.- es, solo que padre a estado algo desagradable, lo siento.-

Harriet se ablando ante eso y sonrió compresiva, era consiente que el padre de Draco no era el mejor ejemplo de figura paterna y podría entender que se sentía estar en el lugar de Draco. 

-Está bien.- dijo Harriet con una sonrisa y dándole un leve apretón a la mano de Draco, quien enredo los dedos en los de ella y la sostuvo cerca.- ¿Quieres hablar de eso?-

El chico guardo silencio un momento antes de negar con un movimiento. Harriet asintió y continuaron paseando en silencio, con el tema olvidado, al menos en apariencia, quizás debía pasar más tiempo con Draco y reducir su tiempo con Neville y las chicas. Después de todo prometió hacer esto bien por el bien del chico de ojos grises. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ho! Bebés tiene unos gustos muy tóxicos.
> 
> Ahora, Draco. Siempre he creído que el personaje tiene mucho trasfondo, estoy jugando con la vida familiar de los Malfoy por el bien de mi argumento pero dejando eso a un lado, Draco se vio por mucho tiempo como el típico hijo de papá. Pero ¿Qué hay detrás de eso? en el sexto se vio una nueva faceta y nos dimos cuenta que para Narcissa su hijo lo era todo, como para cualquier madre. Por ello pienso que Draco es capaz de amar, porque su madre lo ama, pero no sabe amar, porque su padre le ha enseñado a obtener lo que quiere sin importar los medios, sin mencionar que Lucius sacrifico su propia familia en un intento por conseguir poder. 
> 
> Así que si, Draco va ser toxico, muy toxico. 
> 
> LOS AMO, Y ADORO CON TODO MI SER. 
> 
> PD: leí un comentario sobre hacer una encuesta sobre si querían Drarriet o Neviet. Aprecio su opinión y de hecho se las pedí con respecto al Wolfstar (y se dan cuenta si vamos por ese camino) pero con respecto a la pareja principal yo la tengo decidida desde que comencé este fic, no les voy a decir cuál es y espero que entiendan. 


	65. Capítulo 65

**El aviso.**

Otros años, en primavera, Harriet se dedicaba a entrenar para el final de temporada de Quidditch y los exámenes. Aquel año, sin embargo, era la tercera prueba del Torneo de los tres magos la que necesitaba prepararse, pero seguía sin saber qué tenía que hacer. Finalmente, en la última semana de mayo, al final de una clase de pociones le llamó su padre. 

—Esta noche a las nueve en punto tienes que ir al campo de Quidditch —le dijo—. El señor Bagman se encontrará allí para hablaros de la tercera prueba.- 

Harriet asintió en silencio sintiendo los nervios florecer en ella. 

-No debes preocuparte, cualquier cosa que sea nos prepararemos a fondo- animo su padre dándole un breve apretón en el hombro. 

-Sí, señor.- dijo Harriet antes de ir a sus siguientes clases. 

Esa tarde les informo al coven (como comenzó a llamar al su grupo de amigas y Neville) de su reunión con el señor Bagman. A las ocho y media dejo a Millecent y Daphne en la sala común para bajar al campo. 

En la entrada se topó con Diggory, quien había estado algo frio con Harriet desde la segunda prueba, a diferencia de Fleur. La chica francesa no perdía oportunidad de hablar con Harriet entre las horas de comida y siempre le sonreía amistosamente. 

En relativo silencio bajaron al campo, Diggory hablo por primera vez exclamando ante la vista de setos en crecimiento por todo el campo de Quidditch. 

Ludo Bagman estaba con Krum y Fleur en el centro del terreno de juego. Bagman le dio una enorme sonrisa a Harriet cuando pasaron el último seto, para después explicar de qué se trataba la tercera prueba. 

Sortear un laberinto para encontrar la Copa no era algo problemático para Harriet, por supuesto no estaba en sus planes encontrar la Copa. Solo quería que este Torneo terminara, aunque el hecho de estar encerrada en un laberinto con obstáculos era lo que le preocupaba, quien la puso en esto podría tener muchas oportunidades para dañarla o matarla. 

Después de las explicaciones, Bagman quiso hablar a solas con Harriet, quien trato de desenredarse del hombre pero no pudo hacerlo. Por suerte Fleur la estaba esperando a unos metros. 

-Harriet, ¿Cómo lo has estado manejando?.- pregunto el hombre. 

Harriet frunció levemente el ceño analizando la expresión del hombre. 

-Bien.- 

-Más que bien, vas en primer puesto.- dijo Bagman alegremente.- pero si necesitas ayuda, cualquier cosa. Solo dilo.- 

Harriet analizo el rostro redondo del hombre y recordó que los gemelos habían estado intentado contactarse con el hombre y como este le rehuyó. Por lo que escucho de Nott, al parecer Bagman era un hombre adicto al juego y un estafador. 

-No se preocupe, señor Bagman.- despidió Harriet dándose la vuelta y yendo a donde Fleur se encontraba. 

Ambas chicas caminaron charlando sobre los posibles obstáculos que podría tener el laberinto. Harriet sabía que Hagrid no era muy bueno juzgando que criaturas eran mortales o no, así que se anotó mentalmente repasar todo los hechizos para defenderse de criaturas mágicas y aconsejo lo mismo a Fleur. 

Harriet acompaño a Fleur hasta el carruaje de Beauxbatons junto a la cabaña iluminada de Hagrid. La chica se despidió con una sonrisa y Harriet emprendió el camino de regreso al castillo. La brisa de mayo soplaba moviendo las hojas de los árboles y Harriet apuro el paso sintiendo que algo la observaba por el linde del bosque. 

Entonces escucho un ruido y alzo su varita para encontrar una figura saliendo de los árboles, apenas y podía caminar, dando tumbos por el camino y hablando en murmullos. Harriet ilumino el rostro del desconocido encontrándose con la cara demacrada del señor Crouch. 

-¡A Dumbledore! -dijo el señor Crouch con voz ahogada.-Tengo... que ver... a Dumbledore...- 

Harriet lanzo una mirada a la cabaña iluminada de Hagrid y tomo una decisión. 

-Venga, lo llevare.- dijo la chica cuando el señor Crouch comenzó a balbucear de nuevo pareciendo hablar con su asistente.-Señor Crouch, vamos. Lo llevare con Dumbledore.- 

A la mención del nombre, Crouch volvió en si viéndose realmente angustiado. 

-Debo… Me he escapado... Tengo que avisar... tengo que decir... ver a Dumbledore... Ha sido culpa mía, sólo mía... Bertha... muerta... sólo culpa mía... mi hijo... culpa mía... Tengo que decírselo a Dumbledore... Harriet Potter... el Señor Tenebroso... más fuerte... Harriet Potter...- 

Harriet se tensó a la mención de Bertha y Tom. 

-Kreacher.- llamo la niña al ver que el hombre no se movía y volvía a balbucear. El elfo apareció y espero la orden- Ve por el profesor Snape y por Dumbledore. Ahora. Diles que Crouch apareció.- 

El elfo asintió y desapareció en plop. Harriet ajusto su agarre en la varita y estaba a punto de lanzar un patronum y enviarlo a Hagrid cuando un hechizo zumbo en el aire y la hizo caer hacia atrás perdiendo la conciencia. 

* * *

Harriet estaba furiosa. Todo podría arruinarse por culpa del descuido de Colagusano. Solo esperaba que su fiel vasallo lograra encontrarlo antes de que alguien más lo hiciera o peor aún, llegara a manos de Dumbledore. 

Como deseaba poder castigar debidamente a Colagusano, pero con su estado no podía hacer nada, y si este error no se corregía no podría recuperar sus fuerzas pronto. Cuando regresara a su poder se encargaría de castigar al estúpido mago. 

-Ella fue atacada en los terrenos del colegio, director.- gruño alguien en la lejanía. 

-Severus, estas dejando que tu misión se vuelva personal.- dijo una voz tranquila.- Te he advertido que eso solo supondrá peligro para ella y para ti.- 

-No trate de distraerme con eso.- gruño en respuesta la primera voz.- Sabe perfectamente que hice un juramento.- 

-Mi muchacho…- 

Harriet se removió al comprender quienes eran y trato de abrir los ojos pero una mano toco su frente y se dejó hacer. 

-Tranquila, mi niña.- dijo la voz de su madre. 

Harriet abrió los ojos apurada cuando recordó a Crouch y sus advertencias. 

-Crouch…- dijo la chica intentando levantarse, se dio cuenta que se encontraba en la enfermería. 

-Tranquila, Harriet.- pidió su padre acercándose a ella. 

-Quería ver al director. Dijo que debía decirle, sobre Bertha y Tom…- continuo Harriet sintiendo el ardor en su cicatriz.- él estaba enojado, Colagusano lo dejo escapar.- 

El director observo a Harriet por un momento con sus ojos brillantes antes de hablar. 

-Bartemius no estaba contigo, Harriet.- comenzó el anciano mago.- ¿viste quién te ataco?- 

-No, iba a lanzar un patronum para llamar a Hagrid.- dijo Harriet. 

-Te lanzaron un desmaius- informo su madre viéndose molesta.- Juro que matare al imbécil que se atrevió a dañarte.- 

Harriet tomo la mano de su madre consolándola, pero la mujer decidió envolverla en un abrazo. 

-Por ahora deberás quedarte aquí hasta que la señora Pomfrey lo diga.- ordeno el director.- con respecto a Bartemius, le pedí al profesor Moody y Hagrid que los buscaran en los terrenos. – 

Harriet no creía que fuera buena idea que Alastor Moody se viera involucrado pero no expreso su desconfianza al director. Su madre se quedó con ella hasta que se volvió a sumir en sueños.


	66. Capítulo 66

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ho! BESO, BESO, KISS... 
> 
> Bebé no me odien a Draco, él es chiquito y apenas está aprendiendo a amar. 
> 
> Ahora. Les confieso que mi amor tóxico es el mayor de todos. El chef, artista, médico cirujano, psiquiatra poco ortodoxo, consultor casual del FBI, y asesino en serie caníbal: CONDE XVIII HANNIBAL LECTER. 

**Mantente al margen.**

Harriet pudo salir de la enfermería la mañana siguiente antes del desayuno pero la noticia de su ataque para eso momento ya era de conocimiento de toda la escuela. Así que cuando entro al Gran Comedor fue abordada por Neville y sus amigas quienes se veían realmente preocupadas. 

Neville no la dejo ir hasta que Harriet le aseguro que estaba completamente bien y que hablarían de lo sucedido más tarde. Por supuesto cuando llego a la mesa de Slytherin en compañía de Millecent y Daphne, Draco la interrogo pero para consternación de Harriet la primera pregunta que le hizo fue ¿Por qué Neville se acercó a ella hace unos momentos? 

Harriet intento no enojarse ante los celos de Draco y desvió la atención del tema al desayuno. Draco parecía querer presionar pero cuando se dio cuenta de la mirada de Harriet el rubio decidió por preguntar cómo se encontraba. Durante todo el día Draco se mantuvo cerca de ella. 

Cuando quiso reunirse con sus amigas el chico de ojos grises decidió acompañarla y Harriet se hubiera opuesto pero no pensaba que fuera algún problema que escuchara lo que discutirían. Después de todo, ahora que eran novios, Draco también debía saber sobre el hecho de que había alguien que deseaba matar a Harriet este año. 

-Hola, chicas. Hola, Neville.- saludo Harriet al llegar. Las chicas la miraron interrogantes, mientras que Neville lanzaba miradas sospechosas a Draco. 

-Ahora podemos traer a nuestras muletas.- dijo Millecent con burla. 

-Tu muleta está aquí, Millecent.- dijo Daphne ocasionando que Millecent se sonrojara levemente. 

-Si pero la de Longbottom no.- devolvió Millecent- Ve por Hannah, primito.- 

-No es necesario que Neville vaya por Hannah, Milli.- dijo Harriet frunciendo el ceño.- Draco está aquí, porque creo que debe saber en qué se mete.- 

-Eso es cierto.- dijo Ginevra.- Ser novio de la Niña que Vivió implica peligro de muerte a manos de un Señor Oscuro loco.- 

-Ginny, Harry no va ser asesinada por nadie.- intervino Neville con una voz demasiado seria para el chico.- Y tienes razón, Harry. Malfoy debe saber estar preparado para cuidar de ti.- 

-¿cuidar de ella?.- hablo por primera vez Draco.- ¿De que la voy a cuidar? si Harriet se mantiene al margen no veo porque deberá correr peligro.- 

-¿Mantenerse al margen?- cuestiono Neville. 

-Este año ha estado a salvo. Si ella sigue manteniéndose al margen no correrá peligro.- 

-¿A salvo? ¿Estar metida en el Torneo te parece estar a salvo?- 

-Ella no ha estado en peligro, Longbottom. Si no se mete con el Señor Oscuro no…- 

-Voldemort la quiere muerta, en primer año la intento matar varias veces, en segundo año el maldito basilisco ataco, por cierto, gracias a tu padre por eso. Y ahora esto.- Neville se acercó varios pasos a Draco viéndose realmente furioso. 

Draco estaba sonrojado y también se veía molesto. 

-El señor oscuro la dejaría tranquila si ella decidiera hacerse a un lado.- argumento Draco. 

-Yo no me mantendré al margen.- intervino Harriet.- Y Tom me quiere muerta incluso antes de que supiera caminar, Draco.- 

-No veo porque debas interpretar el papel de héroe, Harriet. Todos los problemas en los que te has metido son porque no has sabido mantenerte en tus asuntos.- 

-EL MATO A MIS PADRES.- exclamo Harriet.- Piensas que después de eso voy a quedarme tranquila. Tom quiere destruir el mundo que amo.- 

-Harriet, por favor… - 

-Piensas que él quiere reconstruir el mundo mágico, traerle gloria.- continuo Harriet con burla.- EL SOLO QUIERE PODER, PODER PARA EL MISMO.- La magia de Harriet comenzó a zumbar a su alrededor.- Quien crea lo contrario se está engañando a sí mismo. Ataco a una de tus compañeras, ¿Qué no recuerdas?- 

-Por Merlín, Harriet. ¿Por qué te empeñas en pelear un lucha que es de Dumbledore? ¿Por qué no te puedes mantener a salvo?- 

-Yo no lucho por Dumbledore. Lucho por quienes amo.- dijo Harriet con frialdad. 

Las chicas se habían hecho hacia atrás al sentir la magia de Harriet, al igual que Draco, el único que se acercó a la chica fue Neville quien la tomo de la muñeca. 

-Harriet, respira. Tu magia está saliendo.- susurro Neville frotando su pulgar en la piel de Harriet. 

La chica de ojos verdes sintió como su magia se arremolinaba alrededor de Neville como una manta pero sin dañarlo, como si estuviera buscando la calidez del rubio. Harriet se concentró en la sensación de la magia de Neville; era firme, le recordaba a Harriet la sensación de sus pies descalzos sobre la textura de las rocas, tierra y césped. 

-Lo siento.- dijo Harriet sonrojándose levemente. 

-Ahí lo tienes. – 

Draco se veía más molesto y salió del aula furiosa. Harriet se sintió mal por eso pero no pudo ir tras él, no cuando su magia parecía estar aferrada a Neville. 

Harriet le dio espacio a Draco durante el resto del día. Poco antes de la cena se acercó al fin al chico, pero para sorpresa de Harriet, el chico se disculpó ni bien se acercó. 

-Solo quiero que estés a salvo, florecita.- dijo el rubio mientras tomaba la mano de Harriet de manera delicada.- No quiero que te lastimen.- 

-Draco…- 

-Prométeme que no te involucraras en algo peligroso, si puedes evitarlo.- pidió el chico acercándose a ella y colocando una mano en la mejilla de Harriet. 

Harriet se tensó cuando el chico se acercó poco más con su mirada clavada en sus labios. 

-Draco, yo no…- 

-Por favor.- susurro Draco inclinándose un poco. 

-Está bien, si puedo evitarlo no me pondré en peligro.- dijo Harriet poco convencida. 

Draco sonrió levemente antes de cortar la distancia y colocar sus labios sobre los de Harriet. Era la primera vez que se besaban y Harriet espero sentir algo más allá del leve cosquilleo, pero los segundos en los que sus labios estuvieron juntos Harriet mantuvo sus ojos abiertos dándose cuenta que la piel de Draco no tenía ninguna imperfección. 


	67. Capítulo 67

**Recuerdos y amor**. 

Los días previos al 24 de junio fueron para Harriet los más tranquilos del año. Si bien, Draco ahora pasaba tiempo con su coven (Neville solía mantenerse lo más apartado del rubio y viceversa) parecía que el chico intentaba llevarse bien con las amigas de Harriet y Luna fue de gran ayuda ya que era una persona que aceptaba fácilmente a los demás. 

Harriet por otro lado se encontraba aceptando los besos que Draco le daba en cualquier oportunidad que el chico tomaba. Si bien no se sentía entusiasmada, tampoco se sentía incomoda. Todo paso en relativa calma hasta que una tarde el director la llamo a su oficina. 

La chica de ojos verdes se vio extrañada ante eso, ya que no fue su padre quien le informó, si no el profesor Moody, quien la escolto hasta la oficina principal. Al llegar pudo escuchar que el director conversaba con la Ministra Amelia, quien parecía realmente preocupada por los acontecimientos recientes. 

-Señorita Potter- Saludo la Ministra cuando entro- Precisamente estábamos hablando de la noche en que apareció el señor Crouch en los terrenos —explicó la señora Bones—. Fuiste tú quien se lo encontró, ¿verdad?- 

-Sí, señora.-respondió Harriet. 

-Veo, el director me ha dicho que fuiste atacada pero no viste al culpable. ¿Recuerdas escuchar algo?- continuo la mujer viéndola por encima de sus gafas gruesas. 

-No, señora.- respondió Harriet frunciendo el ceño.- Estaba a punto de lanzar un patronum para llamar a Hagrid cuando me atacaron.- 

La Ministra asintió viéndose preocupada pero se volvió hacia el director. 

-Bien, Albus si deseas podemos hacer ese recorrido ahora.- dijo la mujer con seriedad. 

-Sí, claro Amelia. Harriet ¿podrías esperar aquí hasta que regrese?- 

Harriet quería negarse pero no vio como así que acepto y se sentó en una de las sillas de madera. Los adultos salieron del despacho dejándola sola con los retratos de los antiguos directores. Uno de los cuadros le llamo la atención. 

-Usted es Phineas Nigellus, el director de la Casa Slytherin y antepasado de mi padrino.- dijo Harriet acercándose al cuadro del director de vestimentas color verde esmeralda. 

-Lo soy, de hecho.- dijo el hombre con presunción- ¿Y tú eres?.- 

-Harriet Potter, ahijada de Sirius Black el actual Lord de la Casa Black, señor.- 

El director la analizo detenidamente antes de sonreír. 

-Veo que eres una Slytherin y que tus modales son decentes.- comento el hombre.- El director quiere que veas los recuerdos que dejo en el pensadero, en mi opinión tal plan funcionaria si fueras un Gryffindor insolente.- 

Harriet ladeo la cabeza ante eso y recorrió la estancia hasta toparse con la luz que provenía de uno de los armarios. 

-Oh, ya veo. Entonces quizás debamos complacerlo ¿no?.- 

El director Nigellus sonrió astutamente. 

-De hecho, no podemos decepcionar al querido Albus.- 

Harriet correspondió la sonrisa y se acercó al pensadero, sumergiéndose en él. 

Cuando salió había obtenido más información que pudiera servirle y que pensaba compartir con su padre, por supuesto el director entro al poco tiempo de manera muy conveniente y Harriet compuso su expresión arrepentida más convincente. Después de la charla que tuvo con el hombre estuvo segura de varias cosas: 

a) Dumbledore quería que supiera esa información por una razón en específica. 

b) Su padre debía su libertad a este hombre 

c) Dumbledore no le estaba diciendo todo y quería llevarla por cierto camino. 

d) Harriet confiaba menos en Albus muchos nombres Dumbledore. 

* * *

Draco veía desde su posición sentado a lado de Lovegood, como Harriet entrenaba con Greengrass y Longbottom. La idea de que el chico Gryffindor ayudara a su florecita no era algo con lo que estuviera contento pero se dio cuenta que intentar presionar a Harriet por distanciarse del otro chico no era la manera correcta de conseguir lo que deseaba. 

El chico Slytherin estaba realmente frustrado por no haber logrado aún su objetivo de tener a Harriet para él y mantenerla alejada en un futuro de cualquier empresa peligrosa para salvar a otros. 

-El amor no es posesión.- dijo una voz soñadora a su lado haciendo que Draco se tensara y girara su atención a la chica de cabellos blancos. 

-¿Qué?- 

-El amor es comprensión, aceptación y libertad. Es lo que mamá decía.- continuo la chica con el mismo aire ligero.- Harriet es muy buena y amable, sería terrible que no encontrara alguien que la amara como ella se merece ¿no?- 

La chica lo atrapo con sus enormes ojos azules por lo que parecieron horas pero fueron segundos. Entonces sonrió abiertamente y se sumergió de nuevo en la lectura de su libro como si no hubiera dicho nada. 

Draco frunció el ceño y volvió su atención a Harriet quien sonreía ante algo que Longbottom decía, los celos rugieron dentro de él pero las palabras que hace un momento dijo Lovegood susurraron dentro de él. 

«Sería terrible que no encontrara alguien que la amara como ella se merece ¿no?» 

-Ella… ella ama a Longbottom.- mascullo Draco sin darse cuenta. 

-Eso es verdad, y creo que Neville también siente lo mismo que tu sientes por ella. Pero ¿no es eso algo bueno? ¿Ser amada por dos personas, ser capaz de provocar tal sentimiento en dos almas totalmente distintas?- comento la chica 

Draco se tensó ante eso para después suspirar exasperado. 

-¿Quieres que se la dé a él?- pregunto con burla viendo como Harriet volvía a lanzar el hechizo desmaius. 

-Si eso la hace feliz, o quizás los dos podrían amarla. Eso depende de ustedes, claro.- dijo la chica con una sonrisa.- Yo amo a Ginny pero también amo a Rolf, Ginny es feliz con eso y Rolf también. Y yo los amo por igual, cada uno es su propio ser y son hermosos en ello.- 

Draco volvió a fijar su atención en la chica a su lado y trato un rato en comprender lo que le decía. 

-Quizás en algún momento uno de ellos encuentra a alguien más para amar y seré feliz por ellos.- continuo. 

Draco no respondió ante eso pero la conversación se quedó con él mucho después de que la sesión de entrenamiento termino. 

-Amarla como ella se merece.- murmuro en la oscuridad del dormitorio compartido. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ho! ¿Vieron venir eso? 
> 
> Ahora aquí les digo, el shipp supremo para mi es el LUNAXGINNY. Amo esa pareja me decepcione mucho cuando Ginny y Harry terminaron juntos, yo hubiera preferido que Harry encontrara alguien más o no sé (quedarse con Draco XD, el Bl es lo mío bebés). Que el amor Gay prevaleciera. (Mi pansexualidad presente), amor, amor…. 
> 
> Pero dejando eso aun lado, y mi amor loco por Luna, este capítulo no vaticina el futuro (o quizás sí), así que ya saben NO DEN POR SENTADO NADA POR QUE LA ESCRITORA ES MALVADA. *Inserte risa malvada y la imagen mental de un gato blanco siendo acariciado. 


	68. Capítulo 68

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ho! Bebés el capítulo más largo que he escrito (eso creo). Les dejo en suspenso porque soy malvada *inserte risa malvada.
> 
> Ahora, con respecto a Draco; mi intención no es hacerlo sufrir, quiero que Draco sea amado. Pero obviamente, voy hacer que él, Harriet y Neville sufran. MUCHO.
> 
> Y no, no matare a Severus, a mi bebé hermoso no lo toca nadie. NADIE.

  
**Tercera prueba**

Al empezar junio, volvieron la excitación y el nerviosismo al castillo. Todos esperaban con impaciencia la tercera prueba, que tendría lugar una semana antes de fin de curso. Harriet se sentía bastante segura que podría atravesar la prueba el laberinto sin problemas, aun cuando su plan no era ganar la competencia.

Se había acercado a Diggory una mañana antes de clases para ofrecerle unirse al entrenamiento que llevaba a cabo con su coven y el chico pareció extrañado ante el ofrecimiento pero al final acepto. Fue la oportunidad para Harriet de hacerle ver que no tenía intención de ganar el Torneo, que solo estaba envuelta en esto por alguna mala suerte que caía sobre ella.

El chico Hufflepuff se disculpó con ella por su anterior comportamiento frio y los entrenamientos se volvieron sesiones más entretenidas debido a que Diggory tenía unas habilidades muy buenas en transfiguración.

Por esos días su padrino solía escribirle con mayor frecuencia y siempre la instaba a mantenerse acompañada por sus amigos. Sus padres también le habían aconsejado lo mismo, sin mencionar que no querían que vagara por los terrenos del castillo después de que el sol se ocultara.

Con todo eso el 24 de junio llego y con él, la Tercera prueba.

-Todo irá bien.- repitió Millecent a la hora del desayuno. Harriet no sabía si su amiga quería convencerse a si misma o a ella.

-Sí, Millecent. Harriet estará bien.- dijo Daphne frotando círculos en la espada de Millecent y ofreciéndole una sonrisa tranquila a Harriet.

Draco se mantenía en silencio a su lado pero sostenía la mano de Harriet, frotando su pulgar en el dorso de la mano de la chica de ojos verdes. En algún momento Neville y el resto del coven se acercó a la mesa de Slytherin y se sentaron con Harriet. Neville siendo empujado por Ginny a sentarse del otro lado de Harriet.

Los dos rubios habían estado comportándose de manera civilizada alrededor de Harriet durante las últimas semanas, aun que aún se sentía tensión entre ellos en ciertas ocasiones. Millecent había dicho que necesitaban soltar el exceso de testosterona con una buena pelea al estilo muggle. Ginny había ofrecido organizarla y Daphne publicar el resultado en la caseta escolar. Harriet intento no molestarse con sus amigas ante la clara fuente de diversión que eran los dos chicos.

Susan incluso comenzó un tablero de apuestas con Luna, donde Astoria aposto un galeón a Neville mientras su hermana apostaba la misma cantidad por Draco, los gemelos se habían enterado y cada uno aposto por uno de los chicos cubriendo todos los ángulos de la apuesta.

Cuando el desayuno estaba por terminar y Harriet un pudo comer más, su padre se acercó a ella para llevarla a la sala continua. Se suponía que los familiares de los campeones estarían esperándolos en el lugar. Para Harriet le hubiera bastado estar en las habitaciones de sus padres y esperar con ellos.

En la sala continua le esperaba su padrino, el profesor Lupin y su madre bajo un hechizo glamur que la hizo ver como una mujer de cabellos claros y piel un poco más bronceada. Sus rasgos cambiaron un poco haciendo su rostro más redondo.

Harriet no dudo en dejarse envolver por su madre, quien le murmuro en mandarín que todo estaría bien. Su padrino también le ofreció palabras de aliento, mientras su padre asentía levemente y salía de la sala.   
  
  
  
  


Cedric y sus padres estaban junto a la puerta. Viktor Krum se hallaba en un rincón, hablando en veloz búlgaro con su madre, una señora de pelo negro, y con su padre. Había heredado la nariz ganchuda de éste. Al otro lado de la sala, Fleur conversaba con su madre en francés. Gabrielle, la hermana pequeña de Fleur, le daba la mano a su madre.

Los presentes lanzaban miradas curiosas a la madre de Harriet pero la chica no presto atención a esto y se mantuvo en los brazos de la mujer durante unos minutos. Hasta que Fleur se acercó para presentarle a sus padres, quienes le agradaron a Harriet de inmediato por ser personas simples y alegres. Krum también se acercó para presentar a sus padres y Cedric fue llevado por su padre hasta ella.

El señor Diggory estaba algo borde con Harriet, pero la madre del chico se veía feliz y después de una charla con su padrino los tres Diggory se fueron. Entonces el momento llego.

Llegaron al campo de Quidditch, que estaba totalmente irreconocible. Un seto de seis metros de altura lo bordeaba. Había un hueco justo delante de ellos: era la entrada al enorme laberinto. El camino que había dentro parecía oscuro y terrorífico.

Su padre se había acercado a ella un momento antes de bajar, con el pretexto de hablar sobre la prueba.

-Solo debes mantenerte en calma, el Torneo finalizara cuando alguien tome la copa, si quieres que uno de los profesores te saque del laberinto no dudes de lanzar chispas rojas al aire.- explico su padre con voz tensa.

-Sí, señor-

-Todo irá bien, Harriet.-

Harriet asintió y su padre pareció dudar antes de envolverla en un abrazo que Harriet no dudo en corresponder, se mantuvieron así un par de minutos antes de que su padre se alejara y despeinara su flequillo con una sonrisa suave.

Cinco minutos después empezaron a ocuparse las tribunas. El aire se llenó de voces excitadas y del ruido de pisadas de cientos de alumnos que se dirigían a sus sitios. El cielo era de un azul intenso pero claro, y empezaban a aparecer las primeras estrellas. Hagrid, el profesor Moody, la profesora McGonagall y el profesor Flitwick llegaron al estadio y se aproximaron a Bagman y los campeones. Llevaban en el sombrero estrellas luminosas, grandes y rojas. Todos menos Hagrid, que las llevaba en la espalda de su chaleco de piel de topo. Ellos serían los profesores que patrullaran alrededor del laberinto y Harriet sintió los vellos de su nuca erizarse ante la mirada de Moody.

-¡Damas y caballeros, va a dar comienzo la tercera y última prueba del Torneo de los tres magos! Permítanme que les recuerde el estado de las puntuaciones: en el primer puesto, con ochenta y ocho puntos la señorita Harriet Potter, del colegio Hogwarts! —Los aplausos y vítores provocaron que algunos pájaros salieran revoloteando del bosque prohibido y se perdieran en el cielo cada vez más oscuro—. En segundo lugar empatados, con ochenta y cinco puntos ¡el señor Viktor Krum, del Instituto Durmstrang y el señor Cedric Diggory del colegio Hogwarts! —Más aplausos—. Y, en tercer lugar, ¡la señorita Fleur Delacour, de la Academia Beauxbatons!-

-Entonces cuando suene el silbato entrara Harriet.- continúo Bagman.- Uno, dos, tres…-

Harriet entro por la apertura del laberinto. Los altísimos setos arrojaban en el camino sombras negras y, ya fuera a causa de su altura y su espesor, o porque estaban encantados, el bramido de la multitud se apagó en cuanto traspasó la entrada. Encendió un Lumus y comenzó a caminar por una de las bifurcaciones, escucho a lo lejos el silbato y supo que Cedric y Krum estaban dentro.

El camino que había escogido parecía completamente desierto. Giró a la derecha sosteniendo la varita por encima de la cabeza para tratar de ver lo más lejos posible. Pero seguía sin haber nada a la vista.  
Se escuchó por tercera vez, distante, el silbato de Ludo Bagman. Ya estaban todos los campeones dentro del laberinto.

-¡Oriéntame! —le susurró a su varita, poniéndola horizontalmente sobre la palma de la mano.  
La varita giró y señaló hacia la derecha, a pleno seto. Eso era el norte, y sabía que tenía que ir hacia el noroeste para llegar al centro del laberinto. La mejor opción era tomar la calle de la izquierda, y girar a la derecha en cuanto pudiera, si quisiera llegar primera a la copa, pero su intención no era esa.

Camino manteniéndose al margen, solo lo suficientemente cerca del centro por si veía aun campeón y llevarlo hasta la copa. El hecho de que no se hubiera encontrado con nada aun la estaba poniendo realmente te nerviosa.

Parecía que el laberinto le estuviera tendiendo una trampa para que se sintiera segura y confiada. Luego oyó moverse algo justo tras ella. Levantó la varita, lista para el ataque, pero el haz de luz que salía de ella se proyectó solamente en Cedric, que acababa de salir de una calle que había a mano derecha. Cedric parecía muy asustado: llevaba ardiendo una manga de la túnica.  
—¡Los escregutos de cola explosiva de Hagrid! —Dijo entre dientes—. ¡Son enormes! ¡Acabo de escapar ahora mismo!-

Harriet se anotó mentalmente alejarse de ese camino.

-Ve derecho, el noreste esta por ese camino.- dijo la chica señalando uno de los caminos Cedric asintió y camino por el camino indicado.

Harriet avanzo otro tanto hasta toparse con un boggart, sabía que lo era ya que no veía a la Ministra aceptando que pusieran un dementor de verdad en la prueba. Después de lidiar con el boggart. Dos veces se encontró en callejones sin salida. Repitió el encantamiento brújula, y se dio cuenta de que se había desviado demasiado hacia el este. Volvió sobre sus pasos, tomó una calle a la derecha, y vio una extraña neblina dorada que flotaba delante de él.

Harriet se acercó con cautela, apuntando con el haz de luz de la varita. Parecía algún tipo de encantamiento. Se preguntó si podría deshacerse de ella. Estaba a punto de dar media vuelta cuando el grito de alguien llego del otro lado. Harriet no dudo un segundo y atravesó la neblina encontrando el mundo boca abajo.

Sabía que esto era un encantamiento de gravedad pero no podía recordar el contra hechizo, así que armándose de valor dio un paso y el mundo volvió a la normalidad, pero no encontró a Fleur por ningún lado.

Una menos, pensó pero se sacudió ante eso. Ella no estaba aquí para ganar.

Deteniéndose en medio del camino, respiro profundamente y aferro su varita.

-Encuentra a Fleur.- seseo en parsel, una serpiente hecha de magia pura (de azul y purpura) salió de la varita de Harriet y se deslizo frente a ella guiándola atreves de los setos.

Se topó con unas enormes arañas y después de lidiar con ellas y obtener su primera herida, pudo encontrar el cuerpo de Fleur tendido en medio de un camino solitario, parecía que la habían atacado pero no veía herida alguna.

-Fleur- llamo Harriet hincándose junto a ella, la chica no respondió y Harriet lanzo chispas rojas al cielo.

Tomo el pulso de la chica mayor y se alivió al sentirlo. Decidió alejarse del camino para que los profesores vinieran por ella y giro a la izquierda en el siguiente tramo.

De repente se topó con Cedric y Krum, Harriet se dio cuenta que el chico búlgaro avanzaba con la varita en alto apuntando a Cedric, quien le gritaba. Algo en la mirada de Krum la hizo lanzar un desmaius hacia el chico mayor.

Cedric se giró en ese momento listo para atacar pero al verla se detuvo.

-¿Estas bien?- cuestiono Harriet acercándose al cuerpo de Krum y lanzó chispas rojas de nuevo.

-Sí, lo escuche venir por detrás.-

-No parecía el mismo.- dijo Harriet con el ceño fruncido.- Fleur esta fuera, si sigues este camino creo que conseguirás la copa.-

Cedric no se movió de su sitio y mantuvo su mirada sobre ella durante un rato.

-Vamos los dos.- dijo el chico mayor cuando se oyó por encima de ellos el ruido de una escoba acercándose.

Harriet frunció los labios pero asintió alejándose de Krum. Ambos caminaron en silencio y se toparon con callejones sin salida un par de veces pero al final se encontraron con una criatura que Harriet solo había visto en ilustraciones.

Era una esfinge: tenía el cuerpo de un enorme león, con grandes zarpas y una cola larga, amarillenta, que terminaba en un mechón castaño. La cabeza, sin embargo, era de mujer. Volvió sus enormes ojos almendrados al par y entonces hablo con su voz ronca:

-Estás muy cerca de la meta. El camino más rápido es por aquí.-

-Supongo que no nos dejaras pasar ¿no?- dijo Harriet ocasionando que la esfinge sonriera.

—No —respondió, continuando su paseo—. No a menos que descifren mi enigma. Si aciertan a la primera, los dejaré pasar. Si te equivocas, los atacaré. Si te quedas callado, los dejaré marchar sin hacer ningún daño. ¿Quién de ustedes responderá?-

Harriet intercambio una mirada con Cedric quien parecía realmente preocupado.

-¿Cuál es el enigma?- pregunto Harriet adelantándose, la esfinge se detuvo frente a ella y sonrió aún más.

La esfinge recito su enigma y Harriet se mantuvo en silencio recitándolo hasta que dio la respuesta correcta (araña)

Después de eso usaron el hechizo de orientación y dieron vuelta en una bifurcación. La copa de los tres magos brillaba en un azul profundo y Harriet sonrió volviéndose hacia Cedric pero algo se movió en el camino de la izquierda y se abalanzo sobre el chico, Harriet lo empujo y la enorme araña la tumbo sobre la tierra.

Escucho a Cedric gritar algunos hechizos que revotaron en la araña, que tenia sus pinzas demasiado cerca de ella. Entonces coloco su varita justo debajo de la araña y lanzo un expelliarmus lanzándola por el aire.

-¿Estas bien, Harriet?- Cedric la ayudo a ponerse en pie, dándose cuenta que tenía una herida sangrante en su hombro.

-Eso creo.- dijo Harriet componiendo una mueca y volviendo su atención a la copa.- Tómala, si la tomas esto termina.-

Cedric también observo el obre pero no se movió.

-La tomaremos los dos.- dijo el chico colando un brazo por debajo de los hombros de Harriet.- tú me has ayudado y si lo tomamos Hogwarts ganara por dos.-

Ambos se acercaron a la copa y Cedric conto hasta tres. Al instante, Harriet sintió una sacudida en el estómago. Sus pies despegaron del suelo. No podía aflojar la mano que sostenía la Copa de los tres magos: la llevaba hacia delante, en un torbellino de viento y colores, y Cedric iba a su lado.


	69. Capítulo 69

**Hueso, carne y sangre**

Harriet sintió que sus pies daban contra el suelo, su hombro protesto cuando cayó de lado sobre él. Cedric se mantuvo de pie y la ayudo a ponerse en pie. La copa había caído frente a ellos y Harriet observo el lugar tensándose inmediatamente. 

-Toma la copa.- susurro Harriet alzando su varita y atrayéndola hacia ella.- Tómala.- 

Cedric la tomo confundido pero antes de que Harriet hiciera algo su cicatriz ardió como nunca. Fue un dolor más fuerte que ningún otro que hubiera sentido en toda su vida. Al llevarse las manos a la cara la varita se le resbaló de los dedos. 

-¡Harriet!.- exclamo Cedric. 

Desde lo lejos, por encima de su cabeza, oyó una voz fría y aguda que decía: 

-Mata al otro.- 

Entonces escuchó un silbido y una segunda voz, que gritó al aire de la noche estas palabras: 

-¡Avada Kedavra!- 

La luz verde silbo por el aire como electricidad y Harriet vio como impacto de lleno en Cedric haciéndolo caer con los ojos abiertos en el suelo frio del cementerio. 

El hombre volvió a lanzar otro hechizo pero este golpeo a Harriet haciéndola gritar en dolor y agonía. 

-Muévete, Colagusano.- dijo la voz fría con furia.- podrás divertirte con ella después.- 

-sí, señor.- la voz de Colagusano sonó sollozante y Harriet fue empujada contra una lápida con las réplicas del cruciatus en su cuerpo. 

Colagusano ato a Harriet con dureza y se alejó invocando un caldero gigante que puso al fuego, la chica podía ver el cuerpo sin vida de Cedriz que aun aferraba la copa. El sonido de un seseo se escuchó cerca y con dificultad vio a una serpiente de dos cabezas deslizarse por encima de las mantas donde la voz fría provenía. 

-Quédate quieta, niña- dijo la voz fría cuando Harriet se removió. 

El líquido que contenía el caldero parecía calentarse muy rápidamente. La superficie comenzó no sólo a borbotear, sino que también lanzaba chispas abrasadoras, como si estuviera ardiendo. El vapor se espesaba emborronando la silueta de Colagusano, que atendía el fuego. Harriet empujo su magia contra las cuerdas y las desato cayendo al suelo. 

Colagusano se volvió hacia ella con la varita en alto, y Harriet corrió unos metros antes de ser alcanzada de nuevo por el cruciatus cayendo al suelo. 

-Eres igual de tonta que James.- dijo Colagusano tomándola del cabello.- No sabes cuándo rendirte.- 

Colagusano la arrastro de regreso hacia la lápida y la empujo tocando sus pechos en el proceso, Harriet grito en respuesta y pateo en aire. 

-No me toques.- escupió la niña con odio. 

-cuando mi Maestro vuelva, me dejara divertirme contigo, niña.- dijo el hombre con burla y atándola de nuevo. 

Harriet grito contra las ataduras y se removió provocando una risa cínica de Colagusano, quien pasos sus manos por el centro de Harriet quien pateo al aire. 

-¡Date prisa, Colagusano! Te divertirás con ella después.- rugió el lio de mantas y Colagusano se alejó de manera sumisa. 

-Tu madre siempre fue una belleza, niña. Pero James la gano, maldito suertudo. Siempre obtuvo lo mejor, él y Sirius.- dijo Colagusano mientras atendía el caldero.- Pero será divertido tomar a su pequeña niña ¿no?.- 

Colagusano abrió el lío de ropa, que parecía una túnica, revelando lo que había dentro, y Harriet soltó un grito que fue ahogado por lo que Colagusano le había metido en la boca. 

Era como si Colagusano hubiera levantado una piedra y dejado a la vista algo oculto, horrendo y viscoso... pero cien veces peor de lo que se pueda decir. Lo que Colagusano había llevado con él tenía la forma de un niño agachado, pero Harriet no había visto nunca nada menos parecido a un niño: no tenía pelo, y la piel era de aspecto escamoso, de un negro rojizo oscuro, como carne viva; los brazos y las piernas eran muy delgados y débiles; y la cara... 

Ningún niño vivo tendría nunca una cara parecida a aquélla: era plana y como de serpiente, con ojos rojos brillantes. 

Cuando Colagusano dejo caer aquel ser en el caldero, Harriet se concentró en la manera en que saldría de esto, el traslador estaba demasiado lejos para intentar de nuevo ir por él, su varita e junto al cuerpo de Cedric. 

Colagusano habló. La voz le salió temblorosa, y parecía aterrorizado. 

Levantó la varita, cerró los ojos y habló a la noche: 

-¡Hueso del padre, otorgado sin saberlo, renovarás a tu hijo!- la sepultura de la lápida donde estaba atada se levantó y un hueso fue tomado de ella, el cual cayo en el caldero con un ruido sordo. 

Harriet se tensó ante eso. Esa poción estaba en uno de los tomos de la biblioteca Black. 

-¡NO! – Rugió Harriet cuando Colagusano corto su mano y dejo caer la extremidad en el líquido chisporroteante. 

Colagusano se acercó a ella sollozando y presiono la daga con la que corto su carne contra la herida en su hombro abriéndola más. 

-Sangre del enemigo tomada a la fuerza.- logro decir el hombre dejando caer las gotas en el caldero. 

-NO, NO.- 

El caldero hervía a borbotones, salpicando en todas direcciones chispas de un brillo tan cegador que todo lo demás parecía de una negrura aterciopelada. 

Nada sucedió... pero Harriet sabía lo que pasaría, lo leyó en el maldito libro. 

A través de la niebla, vio, aterrorizada, que del interior del caldero se levantaba lentamente la oscura silueta de un hombre, alto y delgado como un esqueleto. 

-Vísteme -dijo por entre el vapor la voz fría y aguda, y Colagusano, sollozando y gimiendo, sin dejar de agarrarse el brazo mutilado, alcanzó con dificultad la túnica negra del suelo, se puso en pie, se acercó a su señor y se la colocó por encima con una sola mano. 

El hombre delgado salió del caldero, mirando a Harriet fijamente... y Harriet contempló el rostro que había nutrido sus pesadillas durante los últimos tres años. Más blanco que una calavera, con ojos de un rojo amoratado, y la nariz tan aplastada como la de una serpiente, con pequeñas rajas en ella en vez de orificios. 

Lord Voldemort había vuelto 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ho! Bebés, próximo capítulo tengan precaución habrá mención de intento de abuso más explícito que aquí. Si no pueden con el tema tengan cuidado. 
> 
> LOS AMO CON TODO MI SER. BESOS. 


	70. Capítulo 70

**No me subestimes**

Tom aparto los ojos de Harriet. El ser, examino su cuerpo, desde sus largas y pálidas manos hasta su rostro. Después saco su varita de uno de los bolsillos de su túnica y la acaricio, para después usarla en Colagusano quien termino estrellado en la lápida donde Harriet estaba atada. 

Colagusano sollozo mientras apretaba su brazo sangrante.

-Dame tu mano, Colagusano.- ordeno Tom con su voz iría.

-Oh, señor, gracias.- dijo el patético hombre alzando su brazo izquierdo.

-Ese no, imbécil- escupió Tom con burla posándose sobre Colagusano y agarrando el brazo izquierdo de este.

Tom destapo el antebrazo de Colagusano mostrando la Marca que había retornado con claridad. Harriet se tensó cuando el hombre presiono el dedo en ella y su cicatriz ardió de nuevo.

Con expresión de cruel satisfacción, Tom se irguió, echó atrás la cabeza y contempló el oscuro cementerio.

-Al notarlo, ¿cuántos tendrán el valor de regresar? -susurró, fijando en las estrellas sus brillantes ojos rojos—. ¿Y cuántos serán lo bastante locos para no hacerlo?-

Comenzó a pasear de un lado a otro ante Harriet y Colagusano, barriendo el cementerio con los ojos sin cesar. Después de un minuto volvió a mirar a Harriet, y una cruel sonrisa torció su rostro de serpiente.

—Estás sobre los restos de mi difunto padre, Harriet —dijo con un suave siseo—. Era muggle y además idiota... como tu querida madre. Pero los dos han tenido su utilidad, ¿no? Tu madre murió para defenderte cuando eras niña... A mi padre lo maté yo, y ya ves lo útil que me ha sido después de muerto.-

Tom volvió a reírse. Seguía paseando, observándolo todo mientras andaba, en tanto la serpiente de dos cabezas describía círculos en la hierba.

-¿Ves la casa de la colina, Potter? En ella vivió mi padre. Mi madre, una bruja que vivía en la aldea, se enamoró de él. Pero mi padre la abandonó cuando supo lo que era ella: no le gustaba la magia.

»La abandonó y se marchó con sus padres muggles antes incluso de que yo naciera, Potter, y ella murió dándome a luz, así que me crie en un orfanato muggle... pero juré encontrarlo... Me vengué de él, de este loco que me dio su nombre, Tom Ryddle.

Siguió paseando, dirigiendo sus rojos ojos de una tumba a otra.

—Lo que son las cosas: yo reviviendo mi historia familiar... —dijo en voz baja—. Vaya, me estoy volviendo sentimental... ¡Pero mira, Harriet! Ahí vuelve mi verdadera familia...-

El aire se llenó del ruido de capas. Uno a uno, magos aparecieron vestidos con túnicas y máscaras, caminaron hasta Tom con cautela, como si no creyeran lo que veían. Harriet se preparó, sabía lo que seguía y no caria sin pelear, mataría a uno de ellos, esperaba poder matar a Colagusano.

Los Mortífagos cayeron a los pies de su amo besando sus túnicas y adorándolo, para después formar un circulo con huecos entre ellos, dejando a Harriet, Colagusano y al mismo Tom en el centro. 

Tom se concentró en sus Mortífagos, torturando a uno de ellos y llamando a cada uno, los nombres se guardaron en la mente de Harriet y no se sorprendió por ellos. Entonces Tom creo una mano de plata para Colagusano, quien le lanzo una sonrisa lasciva a Harriet.

Llegó ante el hueco más grande de todos, y se quedó mirándolo con sus rojos ojos, inexpresivos, como si pudiera ver a los que faltaban.

-Y aquí tenemos a seis Mortífagos desaparecidos... tres de ellos muertos en mi servicio. Otro, demasiado cobarde para venir, lo pagará. Otro que creo que me ha dejado para siempre... ha de morir, por supuesto. Y otro que sigue siendo mi vasallo más fiel, y que ya se ha reincorporado a mi servicio.-

Los Mortífagos se agitaron. Harriet vio que se dirigían miradas unos a otros a través de las máscaras.

-Ese fiel vasallo está en Hogwarts, y gracias a sus esfuerzos ha venido aquí esta noche nuestra joven amigo...Sí —continuó Tom, y una sonrisa le torció la boca sin labios, mientras los ojos de todos se clavaban en Harriet—. Harriet Potter ha tenido la bondad de venir a mi fiesta de renacimiento. Me atrevería a decir que es mi invitada de honor.-

Harriet sospechaba esto, y cuando Tom lo confirmo clavo sus ojos en los de Colagusano, la sensación de convertirse en neblina se apodero de ella y se introdujo con suavidad en la mente del patético hombre. Entonces encontró lo que buscaba y sonrío divertida.

-Oh, hablas de Moody o el querido Barty.- escupió Harriet divertida.

Tom se tensó ante eso y el círculo de Mortífagos se movió en sorpresa. 

-Veo que no eres tan idiota, verdad niña.- dijo Tom acercándose a Harriet observándola detenidamente.

-Amo, nosotros queremos saber…le rogamos que nos diga, como logro este milagro.- dijo la voz zalamera de Lucius Malfoy.

Tom se concentró en Harriet mientras contaba su historia, la cual confirmaba algunas cosas que la chica ya sospechaba pero algo que dijo le llamo la atención. Tom pasó uno de sus largos dedos por la mejilla de Harriet mientras explicaba el sacrificio de Lily Evans, la cicatriz ardió con intensidad y Harriet mordió su labio en un intento por no gritar.

Cuando termino su relato, Tom se había alejado de Harriet pero volvió a ella lanzando un crucio, que hizo que los gritos de Harriet rompieran el silencio de la noche para diversión de los Mortífagos. 

-Dime, Lucius.- llamo Tom viendo a Harriet – Tu hijo está interesado en esta niña ¿no?- Lucius se veía nervioso ante eso y balbuceo por un momento antes de que Tom lo mandara a callar.- Si Colagusano se divirtiera con ella, ¿eso te molestaría?.-

-No me interesa esta chiquilla, mi señor.- dijo Lucius Malfoy con desprecio.- Mi hijo debe reconsiderar sus gustos, pero le aseguro que me hare cargo de eso.-

Tom sonrió divertido y soltó a Harriet de sus ataduras haciéndola caer boca abajo, la chica aprovecho para llevar una de sus manos al cuello y arrancar el colmillo de basilisco que colgaba de él.

-Colagusano tendrá la oportunidad de desgarrar a Harriet primero.- continuo Tom.- Si uno de ustedes desea hacerlo después, quizás les deje hacerlo.-

Harriet vio el interés de más de uno y sintió nauseas. Colagusano avanzo hacia ella sonriendo perversamente, la tomo del cabello con su mano humana, mientras tomaba la tela de su camisa y la rasgaba, cuando el hombre se acercó lo sufriente, Harriet clavo el colmillo en su cuello. El grito de dolor fue satisfactorio para Harriet, mientras los otros magos se veían confundidos y Tom rugía lanzando un crucio a Harriet, que aun sostenía el colmillo y se lanzó a un lado.

Su magia actuó y su varita vino a ella.

-Desmaius.- grito en dirección de Tom quien desvió el hechizo golpeando a uno de sus Mortífagos.

Colagusano rogaba por su vida en el suelo, y Harriet sonrió.

-Pensabas que dejaría que me tocara.- escupió la chica.- NO ME SUBESTIMES, TOM.-Tom rugió enojado ante eso.

-¡Avada Kedavra!- Grito Tom al mismo tiempo que Harriet lanzaba el suyo.

Los dos rayos verdes se conectaron en medio del aire. Repentinamente, la varita de Harriet empezó a vibrar como si la recorriera una descarga eléctrica. La mano se le había agarrotado, y no habría podido soltarla aunque hubiera querido. Un estrecho rayo de luz que no era de color verde, sino de un dorado intenso y brillante, conectó las dos varitas, y Harriet, mirando el rayo con asombro, vio que también los largos dedos de Voldemort aferraban una varita que no dejaba de vibrar.

Lo que siguió fue algo que Harriet nunca hubiera esperado, una cúpula se formó mientras ambos eran elevados por el aire. La magia resonante y dorada los envolvió y Tom ordenaba a sus Mortífagos no intervenir mientras los rayos dorados zumbaban. 

Y, entonces, un sonido hermoso y sobrenatural llenó el aire... Procedía de cada uno de los hilos de la red finamente tejida en torno a Harriet y Voldemort. Era un sonido que Harriet nunca había escuchado, la lleno de esperanza: era el canto del fénix.

No rompas la conexión.

«Lo sé —le dijo Harriet a la música—, ya sé que no debo.» Pero, en cuanto lo hubo pensado, se convirtió en algo bastante más difícil de cumplir.

Su varita empezó a vibrar más fuerte que antes... y el rayo que lo unía a Tom había cambiado también: era como si unos guijarros de luz se deslizaran de un lado a otro del rayo que unía las varitas. Harriet se concentró en hacer retroceder los guijarros de luz hacia Tom, quien parecía cada vez más furioso. Durante varios segundos, Harriet lucho contra la fuerza de la magia, empujando su propio poder hacia los guijarros hasta que conectaron con la madera de la varita de Tom.

De inmediato, la varita de Tom prorrumpió en estridentes alaridos de dolor. El horror se vio reflejado en los ojos rojizos de aquella criatura, y uno a uno los recuerdos de los hechizos realizados por aquella varita se materializaron en humo.

La mano de Colagusano fue primero, después la estela de Cedric Diggory. Y aquella sombra de Cedric se puso de pie, miró a ambos lados el rayo de luz dorada, y habló:

—¡Aguanta, Harriet! —dijo sonando distante.

Harriet se dio cuenta que esto tomo de sorpresa de igual manera a Tom, mientras sus Mortífagos gritaban consternados alrededor de ellos.

Los gritos volvieron y la sombra de un viejo hombre que Harriet solo vio en un sueño surgió de la varita de Tom. El hombre parecía consternado pero entonces miro a Harriet y hablo:

—Entonces, ¿era un mago de verdad? -dijo el viejo, fijándose en Tom—. Me mató, ése lo hizo... ¡Pelea bien, muchacha!-

Para entonces los gritos resonaron de nuevo y una nueva cabeza... y aquélla, gris como una estatua de humo, era la de una mujer. La sombre de Bertha Jorkins se levantó viéndose sorprendida pero le hablo a Harriet con premura.

-¡No la sueltes, Harriet! ¡Mantenla, firme!-

Las sombras animaban a Harriet y susurraban a Tom palabras de desprecio girando en la cúpula, de la misma manera que los Mortífagos lo hacían fuera de ella.

La sombra de humo de una mujer joven de pelo largo cayó al suelo tal como había hecho Bertha, se levantó y la miró... y Harriet, con los brazos temblando furiosamente, devolvió la mirada al rostro fantasmal de su madre.

—Tu padre está en camino... —dijo ella en voz baja—. Quiere verte... Todo irá bien... ¡ánimo!...- La forma etérea de James Potter brotó del extremo de la varita de Tom, cayó al suelo y se puso de pie como su mujer.

-Todo irá bien, Harriet- dijo el hombre acercándose a ella- Lo has hecho bien, cariño. Cuando la conexión se rompa, desapareceremos al cabo de unos momentos... pero te daremos tiempo... Tienes que alcanzar el traslador, que te llevará de vuelta a Hogwarts. ¿Has comprendido, Harriet?-

Entonces la conexión se rompió y Harriet no dudo en correr mientras lanzaba hechizos tras ella, se abalanzo sobre el cuerpo de Cedric y activo la copa. 

Lo último que escucho fue el grito de rabia que daba Tom Ryddle. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HO! Bebés, ¿no soy una buena persona? Actualice antes, solo porque los amo con todo mí ser (aunque algunos piensen que soy como Lucy XD, no es que lo niegue) 
> 
> Ahora, no fui tan explícita pero siento que toque el tema más de lo que algunos soportan. Personalmente yo no suelo soportar tales cosas, pero como dije, escribir es terapéutico para mí. 
> 
> Mi Harriet es gris, ¿si se habrán dado cuenta?. No es la chica dorada, es plateada. 
> 
> PD: He recibido peticiones sobre el rumbo que debe tomar esta historia, aprecio sus comentarios y mensajes. Agradezco que lean lo que escribo y dejen su estrellita pero no suelo escribir lo que otros esperan, el rumbo de esta historia esta decidió desde antes de publicarla y si suelo cambiar algunas cosas a la hora de editar, pero espero comprendan. LO SIENTO MUCHO SI LOS DESEPCIONO. 
> 
> PD2: debería poner una advertencia en mis historias que diga “Posibles emociones encontradas, llanto, dolor, angustia y decepción” 


	71. Capítulo 71

**Quédate**

Harriet cayó de bruces, y el olor del césped le penetró por la nariz. Había cerrado los ojos mientras el traslador la transportaba, y seguía sin abrirlos. No se movió. Parecía que le hubieran cortado el aire. La cabeza le daba vueltas sin parar, y se sentía como si el suelo en que yacía fuera la cubierta de un barco.

El estrépito la ensordeció y la dejó más confundida: había voces por todas partes, pisadas, gritos…

Harriet se tensó cuando unas manos la tocaron y salto hacia atrás con la varita en alto. La piel expuesta dónde Pettigrew rasgo su ropa se erizó ante el frío.

-Harriet- el director alzó las manos.

Harriet vio a sus padres unos pasos atrás y sus ojos se anclaron en Moody.

No dudo cuando lanzo el desmaius al hombre provocando que todos exclamaran.

-El, es… es Barty Junior- dijo con dureza. -Tom volvió… el volvió-

-¿Qué …? – su padrino quien se acercó le lanzó una mirada confundido.

Su madre fue la primera en reaccionar y se acercó a ella colocando su abrigo sobre los hombros de Harriet. 

Su padre se acercó a Moody y lo ato cuando el director asintió en su dirección.

Entonces el señor Diggory se abrió paso y Harriet se tensó.

-Lo siento… no pude proteger lo- mascullo Harriet con la voz rota. 

El señor Diggory entonces lanzó un grito roto y Harriet sintió el dolor en sus huesos. Su madre la abrazo con fuerza y la trato de conducir fuera de ahí, pero los pies de Harriet fallaron.

-Harriet- exclamo Neville acercándose a ella entre la multitud. 

Su coven venia tras de él. Harriet se apretujo en el costado de su madre, pero no podía moverse. 

-Nev...- logro decir sintiendo el peso del mundo asentarse en ella, su cicatriz ardía intensamente. 

Escucho a su madre hablar con Neville, luego su Neville busco su mirada y dijo algo, Harriet solo logro a asentir. El rubio la alzo entonces y por fin lograron salir del campo de Quidditch. 

Al salir del campo en brazos de su Neville, Harriet pudo ver el cielo lleno de estrellas. 

* * *

Draco estaba nervioso, Harriet no salía del laberinto al igual que Diggory. Sin mencionar la carta que su padre le envió temprano donde le instaba a separarse de Harriet definitivamente, Draco no lo haría por supuesto. Pero su padre deseaba hablar con él, su madre también le insto hacer lo mismo. 

El tiempo pasó y al final Harriet apareció con sangre cubriendo uno de sus hombros y la blusa rasgada, lanzando un ataque al profesor de Defensa y declarando que el Señor Oscuro volvió. En ese momento Dobby apareció con una nota de su madre. 

«Ve a tu Sala Común y mantente en ella. No te acerques a Potter. Obedece, Draco.» 

Draco vio como Neville se acercaba a Harriet pero la nota de su madre quemaba en su mano, entonces tomo una decisión y bajo rumbo a su sala con el resto de la Casa. 

-¿No iras a ver a tu noviecita?.- cuestiono Pansy con su estúpida sonrisa. 

Draco solo le lanzo una mirada airada y la paso de largo. 

-¿Viste como llego? Quizás jugo un poco con Diggory…- 

-Pansy, mantén tu boca cerrada si sabes lo que te conviene.- salto Daphne con ira en los ojos. 

-Oh… ¿Por qué debería?.- 

-Porque si no lo haces, juro por Morgana, que te cortare la lengua.- Daphne tenía su varita en mano y Astoria a su lado se veía más feroz que nunca. 

Pansy se alejó de las dos lanzando miradas sobre su espalda y Draco solo vio como Daphne pasaba a su lado con el mentón arriba junto con su hermana. 

-Padre espera que nos mantengamos unidos.- comento Theodoro al llegar a su dormitorio.- Envió una nota más temprano.- 

Gregori y Vicent asintieron tontamente. 

-Draco, debes decidir que harás. Si el Señor Oscuro volvió, como padre sospechaba, entonces tu conexión con Potter no será bien recibida.- continuo Theodoro.- Sabes bien que ella es una piedra n el camino de nuestro Señor…- 

Draco no respondió ante eso, su mente estaba intentando procesar esto. Buscar una manera de seguir teniendo a Harriet con él… quizás si ocultaba su relación con ella… Su padre podría forzarlo a dejarla… incluso podría amenazar con desheredarlo… pero… el encontraría la manera de tener su legado a Harriet… y si debía sacrificar a uno… 

* * *

Neville estaba inquieto. Desde que este Torneo comenzó no podía quitar esta sensación de su mente y cada momento empeoraba. Harriet había salido indemne hasta ahora pero sentía que debía tomar a su… tomar a Harriet y llevarla lejos. 

Sabía que no tenía ningún derecho a eso, Harriet era capaz de cuidarse y era su propia persona, ella tomaba sus propias decisiones. Aun cuando odia algunas de ellas (como su relación con Malfoy) y Neville no entendía porque sentía un horrible dolor en su pecho cuando los veía juntos. No entendía porque, aun cuando Hannah era linda y divertida, no podía sentir lo que sentía cuando estaba con Harriet. 

Y su mente solo se aferraba a que Harriet era su mejor amiga y haría cualquier cosa para no perderla. La sola idea de que ella se alejara, que ella ya no deseara ser su amiga era dolorosa. Si debía aceptar a Malfoy, si debía verla con él para que ella seguiría regalándole sonrisas, entonces lo haría. 

Justo ahora cuando ella no salía del laberinto, y sentía como su ansiedad incrementaba con cada momento, su mente solo pensaba en no perderla. No podía perderla. 

Entonces ella aprecio aferrada al cuerpo de Diggory, y cuando se puso en pie, Neville vio rojo. Su blusa rasgada, su rostro herido, su hombro sangrante…. Y lanzo un ataque a Moody diciendo un nombre que Neville había apuñalado en su mente… 

Pero cualquier sentimiento de venganza salió de su mente cuando vio cómo se desplomaba lo más importante en su vida. 

-Debemos sacarla de aquí.- dijo la madre de Harriet lanzando miradas amenazantes a todos. 

-¿Harriet?, voy a cargarte ¿está bien?- Neville no obtuvo más que un asentimiento leve y la urgencia se apodero de él cuando esos ojos brillantes se veían tan vacíos. 

Tener su cuerpo contra el suyo disminuyo su ansiedad y su magia se movió sola, abrazándola. La sensación que tuvo cuando Malfoy dio su punto de vista la primera vez que se unió a ellos volvió con intensidad. Esa sensación de calor y tranquilidad, como las tardes de verano, como los días de lluvia. 

-Todo estará bien, te tengo. – dijo Neville a Harriet, pero sentía que se lo decía a sí mismo. El verde de esos hermosos ojos seguía apagado y el recuerdo de su boggart volvió pero lo aparto, debía mantenerse aquí, debía cuidarla…-Te mantendré a salvo, estarás bien, cariño.- 

La madre de Harriet despidió a Millecent y Daphne cuando llegaron al pasillo de las mazmorras y la mujer solo espero el tiempo suficiente ´para llevarlos por un pasillo lateras y abrir un pasadizo en la pared de piedra, caminaron por el durante un par de minutos y entonces llegaron frente a una puerta que se deslizo cuando la mujer empujo su mano en ella. Unas habitaciones modestas, con estantes llenos de libros los recibieron. 

-Sígueme, la pondrás en su cuarto.- dijo la mujer caminando por un pasillo con tres puertas. Abrió la que se encontraba a la izquierda revelando el cuarto de Harriet.-Acuéstala.- 

Neville maniobro el cuerpo de Harriet y lo coloco con cuidado sobre las mantas pero cuando se apartaba las manos pequeñas lo aferraron. 

-No... No...- 

-No me iré, estoy aquí. Estoy aquí.- dijo Neville tomando las manos de Harriet.- Solo iré por algo para limpiar tu herida.- 

-El... Él quiso, él quiso… Pettrigrew...- 

Neville se tensó ante eso y noto de nuevo el estado de la ropa de Harriet. 

-Lo mate, él quería tomarme… tuve que matarlo…- la voz de Harriet se rompió y Neville no pudo evitar sentir la furia en sus venas.- 

-Estas a salvo, Harriet. Nadie te hará daño, estoy aquí contigo.- 

-No te vayas, no me dejes…- 

-No lo hare. Siempre estaré contigo. Siempre- prometió Neville con determinación. Solo la muerte lo separaría de ella e incluso después de eso estaría con ella.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ho! Emotivo. ¿Qué hará Draco? ¿Qué hará Neville? ¿Cómo será Harriet después de esto? 
> 
> Bebés los amo-adoro. Y espero que este capítulo cumpla sus expectativas. 
> 
> BESOS NO CONECTADOS. 


	72. Capítulo 72

**Caminos**

La sensación de impotencia era horrible, recordaba ese día en que su querido hijo se fue con aquel mago… como las llamas azules lo abrazaron sin herirlo… 

Justo ahora, viendo a su pequeña descansar después de lo que vivió, si ese maldito bastardo no estuviera muerta ella lo cazaría como la rata que él y lo torturaría antes de matarlo. 

Nagini se aseguró que su pequeña estuviera descansando a lado de ese niño con aroma a plantas y tierra abonada, antes de ir con Severus. 

Cuando llego, habían terminado de interrogar a Barty Crouch Junior, Nagini no confiaba en el desde el comienzo, la mezcla de aromas era suficiente para que ella supiera que algo andaba mal. 

Severus la puso al tanto mientras Dumbledore y esa mujer Ministra discutían sobre lo que pasaría ahora. La mujer tenía una mirada seria y su semblante no albergaba duda. 

-Debemos mantener esto controlado, la población podría irse en un vórtice de pánico. Por ahora, nos aseguraremos de que la escuela está segura, y la señorita Potter tenga protección.- dijo la mujer 

-Por Harriet no debes preocuparte Amelia, ella ira a casa en verano y el lugar está dotado de barreras mágicas.- informo Dumbledore lanzando una breve mirada a Severus quien asintió relajado. 

-¿Estás seguro de eso?.- 

-Amelia, el Ministerio esta corrompido.- intervino el hombre perro.- Debemos asegurarnos de sacar los juguetes de Voldemort antes de cualquier cosa.- 

-Eso es verdad…- la mujer medito un momento antes de asentir.- Bien, daré un anuncio a los periódicos. El señor Diggory murió a causa de los planes de Ya sabes quién para regresar a su fuerza, la señorita Potter se enfrentó a los Mortífagos y pudo escapar.- 

-Eso suena bien.- acordó el hombre lobo. 

-Sera la única declaración por el momento. Debemos mantener discreción ante los demás. No daremos postura sobre si creemos si volvió o no.- concluyó la mujer. 

-Pero, ¿Por qué no?.- intervino una mujer pelirroja con aroma a postre y algodón. 

-Si lo hacemos, los secuaces de Ya Sabes quién podrían ponerse en guardia.- explico la mujer. 

-De hecho.- concluyo Dumbledore.- Ahora, Lupin tu puesto en el ministerio podría ser de ayuda para obtener el apoyo de los hombre lobo.- 

-El programa de introducción está avanzando, pero se han encontrado posturas negativas ante esto.- dijo la mujer llamada Amelia.- Aun así creo que podríamos hacer un avance en los siguientes meses.- 

-Sirius avisa a todos los demás.- continúo Dumbledore.- Severus…- 

-Lo sé.- Severus se irguió en su altura y lanzo una mirada en dirección de ella.- Debó prepararme.- 

Dumbledore asintió y Nagini no dudo en ir tras él. 

-¿Iras a él?- 

-Debo hacerlo.- Severus tenía una expresión cerrada y fría cuando hablo. 

-Ella debe saberlo.- 

-No, será difícil que obtenga la lealtad del Señor Oscuro…- 

-Severus, ella debe saberlo por ti, ¿piensas que no se enterara o lo intuirá?.- Nagini lo observo un momento antes de que el hombre soltara un suspiro muy vulnerable.-Nos hemos estado preparando para esto, hemos hablado de esto durante meses… lo hacemos por ella.- 

-Sí, esto funcionará.- dijo el hombre dejándose envolver en los brazos de la mujer.- Funcionara.- 

-Debes saber lo que paso, Tom debe creer que tienes la confianza de Harriet, así que debes saber todos los detalles pero necesitas procesar lo que te diré de manera fría.- Severus se tensó en sus brazos un momento antes de alejarse y asentir. 

Ambos tomaron rumbo a las habitaciones. 

Esto estaba comenzando, y Nagini se aseguraría de que su hija saliera viva de eso, los dos lo harían. 

* * *

Harriet despertó en medio del aturdimiento pero su cerebro se puso al día cuando se dio cuenta de donde estaba. Los recuerdos del cementerio, de Pettrigrew… Harriet se puso en pie y corrió al baño devolviendo todo el contenido de su estómago sin darse cuenta de la presencia de Neville. 

-¿Harriet?- la llamo el chico desde el marco de la puerta dudando solo un momento antes de entrar y frotar círculos en su espalda. 

Harriet pudo sentir vergüenza por ser vista de esta manera por Neville pero no pensó mucho en eso dado que todavía se sentía débil. 

-Quizás debas tomar otra dosis de esa poción – comento Neville tenso. 

Harriet conto a su madre y a Neville lo que paso en el cementerio sin omitir nada. Cuando Neville supo que fue sometida al cruciatus un total de cuatro veces, el chico palideció para después adquirir un brillo furioso en sus ojos azules. 

-Si tomo demasiado podría intoxicarme.- dijo Harriet sentándose al borde de su cama.- Además me siento mejor, Neville.- 

Neville no presiono ante eso pero aun así se veía tenso. Su madre entro poco después viéndose sombría. 

-¿Y papá?- pregunto Harriet ansiosa. 

-Él…- su madre lanzo una mirada a Neville- Te lo dirá cuando regrese.- 

Harriet analizo el rostro de su madre por un momento antes de ponerse en pie tambaleándose. 

-No, no… ¿Por qué?, él no puede…- 

-Harriet, él debe hacerlo. Lo sabes bien.- su madre la detuvo envolviéndola en sus brazos.- Estará bien, el prometió que volvería, sabes que siempre cumple sus promesa.- 

Harriet sintió sus ojos escocer y tuvo miedo, no podía perder a su padre, no podía… 

-Todo irá bien, volverá.- 

Harriet espero aquel día llena de ansiedad y miedo, Neville se quedó con ella todo el tiempo y si le hubiera extrañado que el chico estuviera aquí no reparo en eso. 

Su coven había preguntado por ella a su madre, quien les aseguro que Harriet estaba recuperándose, sus amigas habían enviado una caja de chocolates y dulces de menta, los gemelos lo que parecía un surtido de dulces de colores (que resultaron ser dulces que volvían tu cabello de colores psicodélicos), del único que no obtuvo noticias fue de Draco. 

Cuando el reloj marco la media noche, Harriet aún seguía sentada en el sofá de la sala envuelta en una manta con Neville cabeceando a su lado. La chica apenas había probado bocado siendo persuadida por el rubio. 

Su madre se puso en pie a cuando dieron la una y salió rumbo al despacho con el maletín de emergencia de su padre. 

-Quédate aquí.- ordeno su madre lanzando una mirada a Neville quien asintió. 

-No…- Neville pasó un brazo alrededor de sus hombros sosteniéndola. 

-Espera, Harriet. – dijo el chico sin dejarla ir. 

Los minutos pasaron y Harriet se sentía cada vez más ansiosa. 

-Debo ir… si necesita que usen mi parsel para curarlo…- 

-Si lo necesitan te llamaran.- razono Neville con tranquilidad. 

-¡Déjame ir!- exclamo Harriet molesta.- Pensé que harías lo que te pidiera.- 

-Lo haría, pero no esto. Solo te lastimaras, si el profesor está muy herido… eso es algo que no debes ver. Creme, ver a tus padres heridos no es bueno.- volvió a razonar Neville con tranquilidad ante la ira de Harriet. 

Harriet gruño ante eso pero no intento entrar al despacho, se conformó con caminar en círculos por la sala como un león enjaulado. 

Su madre entonces entro poco después viéndose más tranquila y eso calmo los nervios de Harriet. 

-Neville, ¿podrías ir a tu sala común?- pidió la mujer, Neville asintió ante la petición. 

-No, espera…- 

-Volveré mañana, lo prometo.- dijo Neville con una sonrisa y dándole un beso en la frente como despedida.- Tengo que cambiarme, sabes. No creo que quieras soportar el aroma de un chico sin bañar durante dos días seguidos- Harriet sonrió levemente ante eso y asintió algo sonrojada. 

-Usa el floo, cariño.- indico su madre. Después de que Neville desapareciera en llamas verdes, su padre entro viéndose pálido y Harriet avanzo hasta él ayudándolo a sentarse. 

Su padre la abrazo y no la soltó, incluso cuando Harriet estaba semi sentada sobre sus piernas. 

-¿señor?- 

-Lo siento.- mascullo su padre.- Esa maldita rata… oh, mi niña… - 

-Está bien, señor.- consoló Harriet 

-No lo está… nada de esto lo está.- dijo su padre alzando su mirada y dejando que Harriet se sentara a su lado. 

-Severus ¿Cómo fue todo?- pregunto su madre trayendo algo de té. 

-Bien.- respondió su padre parcamente tomando el té. Su madre asintió sin pediré nada más. 

Los tres se mantuvieron en silencio mientras su padre comía, su madre se sentó al otro lado de Harriet acariciando su cabello, y su padre mantuvo su mano unida a la de la niña todo el tiempo. 

Harriet regreso a su sala común dos días después, su coven la recibió afuera de la Sala y, incluso Ginny, Luna y Susan estaban ahí. Las chicas la abrazaron con fuerza prometiendo verse más tarde. 

Millecent la tomo de la mano por un lado y Astoria por el otro, mientras Daphne iba por delante. Las miradas de los Slytherin no se hicieron esperar. Entre miradas llenas de odio y asombro Harriet camino hasta las escaleras de su dormitorio siendo detenida por el llamado de Pansy. 

-¿Entonces, Potter? ¿Te divertiste con Diggory? Aunque debió ser muy rudo, mira que romper tu ropa…- Pansy tenía una sonrisa maliciosa ante eso y no pudo detener a Harriet cuando se lanza adelante y la tiro al suelo quedando sobre ella. 

-Cállate.- gruño Harriet cuando Pansy comenzó a gritar como histérica. 

La chica se calló como si hubiera sido puesta bajo un hechizo, al igual que todos en la sala. Harriet era más pequeña y delgada que Pansy, pero la fuerza de su magia mantenía a la chica más alta en el suelo. 

-Ahora escúcheme bien…- comenzó Harriet con frialdad.- Cedric Diggory fue asesinado por Peter Pettrigrew, quien intentó tomarme ¿Y sabes que le paso a esa asquerosa rata?.- el susurro de la voz de Harriet era letal y el miedo se extendió por toda la sala.- Lo mate, acabe con su patética vida… así que Pansy yo mantendría mi boca cerrada, cuidaría mis elecciones si sabes lo que te conviene.- 

Harriet se puso de pie y saco su varita apuntando a Pansy quien se estremeció. 

-Podría maldecirte ahora, podría hacerlo ¿crees que lo soportes? Yo soporte los cruciatus de tu Señor, ¿pero tú lo harás? No lo creo.- Harriet sonrió ahora con maldad.- CUALQUIERA QUE SE ATREVA A IR ENCONTRA DE MI O DE AQUELLOS QUE AMO, JURO POR MI MAGIA QUE LOS ANIQUILARE. ESCUCHARON, BIEN.- 

El miedo era palpable en la Sala Común y los ojos de Harriet se encontraron con los de Draco un segundo, el chico desvió la mirada avergonzado. 

-No soy Tom Ryddle, yo no quiero un montón de sirvientes, no quiero el poder supremo. Pero no dejare que destruyan lo que amo, así que piensen bien lo que harán.- con esas palabras Harriet subió a su dormitorio con parte de su coven detrás de ella. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ho! Actualización, dije que serían dos capítulos más pero creo que serán tres y abordare el verano… aun no estoy segura. Hubo un poco de SeverusxNagini… y abra momentos Wolfstar en el quinto, promesa de escritora malvada XD 
> 
> BEBÉS LOS AMO-ADORO CON TODO MI OSCURO Y TRISTE CORAZÓN. 


	73. Capítulo 73

**Fin y comienzó**

Draco no se acercó a Harriet hasta que su madre le envió una nota, una semana antes de regresar a casa. Su madre le pedía que cortara cualquier relación con Harriet Potter, Draco no supo que hacer en ese momento. Vio como Longbottom se convirtió en una constante compañía de Harriet, e incluso se atrevió a llevarla a la entrada de la Sala Común después de la cena. 

Harriet había intentado hablar con él un par de veces, pero Draco se escabullo rápidamente alegando cosas que hacer. Y sinceramente su mente estaba dividida entre tener a Harriet u obedecer a su madre. 

-Mi madre… ella me envió una carta.- comenzó Draco con calma.- Ella me pide que… que termine contigo.- 

La respuesta de Harriet a esas palabras enfureció a Draco. 

-Sería lo mejor. Tu padre es parte de ellos.- dijo la chica con odio al mencionar a su progenitor.- Y fue claro en sus deseos de no molestar a su señor.- 

-No deberías hablar de eso.-logro decir Draco con tranquilidad. 

-¿Por qué no?- 

-Porque es de mi padre de quien hablas… además dices que el volvió pero el Ministerio no lo ha aceptado…- 

-Entonces no me crees.- interrumpió Harriet con un susurro que hizo a Draco estremecerse. 

Recordó lo que sucedió con Pansy cuando Harriet entro de nuevo en la Sala Común. 

-Mira, Draco, no tengo deseos de discutir. ¿Deseas terminar con esto? Bien.- continúo Harriet con voz más suave. 

-¿Así de fácil? Supongo que no debería sorprenderme.- ataco Draco. 

-¿Qué se supone que significa eso?- 

-Has estado pegada a Longbottom desde que regresaste… dices que Pettrigrew te ataco pero ¿Cómo sé que no fue Diggory? ¿Cómo sé que tú y él...?- Draco fue interrumpido por una cachetada que sonó el pasillo desierto. 

La pequeña mano de Harriet dejo marca en su rostro pálido, la mirada llorosa y llena de indignación que Harriet le lanzo antes de irse nunca saldría de su mente. 

* * *

Los señores Diggory y Harriet tuvieron una pequeña conversación una semana después de que el Torneo concluyera, el señor Diggory no hablo en todo el transcurso de la conversación, pero la señora Diggory le aseguro a Harriet que esto no era culpa de ella y no aceptó el dinero del ganador. 

La Ministra no quiso hacer una ceremonia dados los acontecimientos pero si hubo una breve mención del ganador del Torneo y una columna sobre la muerte de Cedric. 

Harriet no quería quedarse con las ganancias del Torneo, y la solución a su problema se presentó en forma de broma. Los gemelos habían dado a Neville unas galletas que su amigo les ofreció una tarde en el coven y cuando Neville se lleno de plumas amarillas, Ginny no dudo en quemar las galletas. 

-Fred me las regalo.- dijo Neville mientras Daphne y Harriet aplicaban el contra hechizo. 

-Son parte de esos Sortilegio Weasley, pensé que mamá los quemo todos.- dijo Ginny con exasperación. 

Harriet no comento nada pero busco a los gemelos poco después y les dio el saco de galeones. 

-Me entere que ustedes están desarrollando productos para bromas.- dijo Harriet cuando los gemelos la observaron consternados.- Es una inversión, por decirlo de alguna manera.- 

-Pero…- 

-Acéptenlo, por favor.- 

-Harriet no creo que…- 

-Escuchen.- interrumpió Harriet.- Ese dinero era de Cedric, no mío, si quieren podrían hacer algo por mi… ya que son tan buenos en pociones y hechizos, podrían desarrollar una línea exclusiva de defensa.- 

-Eso…Es una excelente idea.- dijeron los dos chicos. 

Entonces los baúles se alistaron y su madre le informo que este verano quien la recogería seria su padrino para después ir a Prince por medio de floo. También le dijo que el directo parecía querer dejarla en los Dursley más tiempo pero su padrino había dado su punto y no lo permitió. 

Harriet se había distanciado un poco de su padre a causa de su nueva posición en las filas de Tom, tenía que dar la imagen de confiar en su profesor pero no parecer que su relación era aún más fuerte que eso. Y que eso era una mierda, era tácito. 

El día de la cena de termino, el verdadero Alastor Moody se encontraba sentado a la mesa viéndose paranoico (lo habían encontrado en el baúl de siete compartimentos que el hombre usaba). 

Slytherin ganó en los puntajes de nuevo, algo que no le sorprendió, y la cena estuvo deliciosa. 

-Mi abuela dijo que podías ir al Invernadero mucho antes, si lo deseabas.- comento Neville cuando estaban sentados en uno de los compartimentos del tren. 

-Aún no se si iré.- dijo Harriet frunciendo el ceño.- Todo depende de mi tutor.- 

-¿Cuándo nos dirás quien ese ese misterioso Tutor?- pregunto Ginny sentada junto a Luna. 

Harriet tuvo que aplicar un hechizo de ampliación ya que nueve personas difícilmente podían caber en uno de los compartimentos. 

-Algún día.- respondió Harriet con una sonrisa divertida. 

-Eso no es justo, planeaba vestirte el día de tu cumpleaños.- exclamo Millecent dramáticamente.- Tengo en mente un lindo vestido verde con flores, un escote largo… te verás hermosa.- 

-Millecent...- 

-Silencio, soporto que uses esos suéteres de punto holgados todo el tiempo, sin mencionar esos horribles pantalones...- 

-También uso vestidos.- dijo Harriet con infinita paciencia. 

-Sí, lo haces. Pero los fines de semana y son lindos, pero cumplirás quince y aun cuando tus senos son pequeños debes resaltarlos.- eso ultimo provoco que Harriet se sonrojara y Neville empezara a toser por estar comiendo un poco de chocolate. 

-¡MILLECENT!.-Exclamo Hermione. 

-Oh, vamos…primito deja de toser, no es como si no pensaras en eso…- 

-NO LO HAGO.- exclamo Neville aun sonrojado.- No, lo hago… no estoy diciendo que no me dé cuenta que Harriet es hermosa, solo que no ando fijándome en… en eso… como un pervertido.- 

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Pero, no crees que debería usar algo que la haga ver más hermosa.- dijo Millecent cuando Daphne le dio un pellizco en el brazo. 

-Millecent si accedo a eso dejaras este tema ¿por favor?- intervino Harriet aun sonrojada como remolacha. 

-Si.- chillo Millecent victoriosa y Harriet la fulmino con la mirada. 

Por suerte, el tema de conversación cambio a la noticia sobre Skeeter siendo descubierta por un Auror cuando se transformaba en animago e intentaba entrar en la celda de Barty Junior, quien había sido llevado al Ministerio pero un dementor lo atacó nada más verlo. 

Entonces llegaron a la estación y Harriet se despidió de su coven. Neville no se separó de Harriet, hasta que su tía llego viéndose igual de encantadora que siempre. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ho! Fin del cuarto libro. Ahora ¿Quién será el profesor de DCAO? ¿Qué pasara con Draco? ¿Neville seguirá igual de denso? ¿La escritora matara a alguien en el quinto libro? Ahora que recuerdo es ese cuando Sirius muere…. 
> 
> BEBÉS LOS AMO, BESOS. 


	74. Capítulo 74

_Luz y oscuridad son lados de la misma moneda._

**Dursley Dementado**

Sirius tuvo problemas cuando supo por lo que su ahijada paso en boca de Remus. Su ahijada no había querido ver a nadie después de regresar del cementerio y Remus lo convenció de no insistir. 

La idea de que Peter hubiera intentado hacer algo como eso… Sirius se preguntaba ¿Qué paso con aquel chico amable y nervioso? ¿Cuándo se convirtió en esa rata traidora? Durante los últimos dos años todo aquello en lo que creía se trastoco; Peter era un traidor que intento abusar de Harriet, Snape se convirtió en el tutor de Harriet y la protegía de cualquier cosa… 

Y el director parecía querer que Harriet fuera tratada con desprecio, ¿Qué otra cosa podría pensar? Si el anciano deseaba dejarla en esa horrible casa durante más tiempo. 

No lo permitiría, eso era claro, Snape no podía ir por ella pero él se encargaría de sacarla de ahí. Por supuesto, Remus lo acompañaría y eso lo hubiera hecho feliz si no fuera por la presencia de cierta chica de cabello estrafalario. 

-¿Primo, a qué hora debemos ir por Harriet?- pregunto la molestia estrafalaria desde su asiento a la mesa. 

-Seis.- contesto con toda la tranquilidad que pudo. 

Remus acerco las tazas de té y la molestia estrafalaria le sonrió crispando los nervios de Sirius. 

-En verdad agradecemos que nos acompañes Nymphadora.- dijo Remus sentado junto a él. 

-No es nada. Pero, por favor, llámame Tonks.- dijo la molestia estrafalaria con una mueca. 

-Sí, Rem, llámala Tonks.- acordó Sirius sin haber probado su té. 

-¿No quieres té?- pregunto Remus con preocupación.- No has comido bien, ¿quieres un chocolate caliente?- 

-Estoy bien, solo ansioso.- dijo Sirius relajándose ante la atención recibida y tomando de su taza. 

-Todo irá bien, Sirius.- consoló Remus tomando su mano en un apretón. 

Sirius le sonrió a la molestia estrafalaria cuando ella se dio cuenta del apretón. Remus soltó su mano después de un minuto (y fue exactamente un minuto como siempre que Remus comenzaba el contacto) pero mantuvo el contacto con el costado de su brazo. 

* * *

Harriet paso la semana en los Dursley sintiendo que era una eternidad, Neville le escribió un día después de que llego a Privet Drive y ese sábado por la mañana. En ambas cartas le preguntaba cómo estaba para después hablar sobre sus plantas. Las chicas también le escribieron en el transcurso de la semana y Harriet se sonrojo como tomate cuando Millecent le envió una foto del nuevo traje de baño para verano que quería hacerla usar. 

Ese sábado despertó con un clima bastante bochornoso y la sensación inquieta de que algo sucedería, pero trato de apartar eso cuando bajo a tomar el desayuno. 

Su primo ahora era casi del tamaño de su padre, pero su volumen disminuyo convirtiéndolo en músculos. Por lo que escucho decir a su tío, Dudley era parte del equipo de boxeo del colegio. Harriet no se sorprendió ante eso. 

-¿A qué hora vendrán por ti?- cuestiono su tía con su habitual amabilidad. 

-A las seis.- 

-¿Seis? Ese fenómeno suele venir por ti más temprano ¿ya se cansó de ti?- 

-Mi. Profesor.- Comenzó Harriet intentando que su temperamento se relajara.- No puede venir, será mi padrino quien lo haga.- 

-¿Padrino?- chillo su tía. 

-Sí, el profesor te hablo de él ¿no?- Dijo Harriet alzando una ceja al estilo de su padre. 

-él estaba en prisión… un delincuente vendrá por ti…- 

-No deberías preocuparte por él, si me trataran como antes, bueno…- concluyo Harriet concentrándose en su comida. No había logrado comer la cantidad habitual pero si no intentaba hacerlo su padre se molestaría. 

-¿UN DELINCUENTE? Primero ese fenómeno y ahora..- 

-Deja. De. Llamarlo. Asi.- logro decir Harriet sin que su magia se saliera de control. 

-Eso es lo qué es, tu y todos…-pero lo que sea que Vernon Dursley diría se quedo en el aire que comenzó a enfriarse. 

Harriet se tenso ante eso y corrió hacia la ventana. 

-No.- 

-¡Deja de hacer eso!.- exclamo su tia detrás de ella. 

-Son dementores. Tu sabes lo que son ¿no?- dijo Harriet sacando su varita y colocándose enfrente del trio que estaba junto en una esquina. 

-Deme… dementores… pero, pero ellos…- 

-Ellos no deberían estar aquí. Pero Tom volvió, Voldemort volvió…- 

-¿QUE?- 

Dudley comenzó a gimotear de repente cuando el frio se hizo más crudo. 

-No se muevan, si se van de aquí, no los podre proteger y les absorberán el alma….- 

Los chillidos no eran sorpresa y cuando su primo salió corriendo golpeándola y haciéndola caer dándose contra la esquina de la silla, tampoco le sorprendió. 

Entonces el sonido de succión la congelo y alzo la mirada para ver a su primo siendo alzado por un dementor, mientras otro se lanzaba contra ella. 

-Expeto patronum.- dijo Harriet sintiendo la sangre bajar por su frente pero no salió más que una neblina. 

Su tío estaba intentado soltar a Dudley pero solo logro que el dementor se concentrara en él soltando a Dudley. 

Los chillidos de su tía zumbaban en sus oídos y Harriet comenzó a escuchar la voz de su madre rogando, para después sentir el aliento de Pettrigrew… 

-EXPETO PATRONUM.- Grito concentrados en la sensación de los abrazos de su madre y la mano de su padre despeinando su flequillo. Un cuervo enorme salió de su varita e invistió contra el dementor que se encontraba sobre ella para después ir tras el segundo. 

El frio desapareció abruptamente y el sonido de otras personas la hizo saltar con alarma poniéndose en pie. 

-Harriet- su madre corrió hacia ella con su padrino, el profesor Lupin y una mujer de cabello color rosa detrás. 

-Madre.- susurro Harriet en el abrazo que la mujer le dio. 

Su tía estaba en el suelo chillando con Dudley en su regazo. 

-Duddi… Duddi…- 

El profesor Lupin se acercó a ella lentamente con chocolate en mano. 

-Le ayudara, hágalo comer…- su tía se vio aprensiva pero lanzo una mirada a Harriet. 

-El chocolate lo hará reponerse, tía.- dijo Harriet levemente, para su sorpresa, su tía tomo el chocolate ofrecido y se lo dio a su hijo. 

Su padrino se encargó de Vernon junto con la mujer de cabellos rosas. 

-¿Cómo sucedió esto?- logro preguntar Harriet cuando sus parientes habían ido arriba. 

-No lo sabemos- contesto su padrino—Envié un mensaje a Amelia cuando Nagini nos avisó- 

-Ese patronum estuvo genial, Harriet.- exclamo la mujer de cabello rosa.- Oh, cierto. Soy Tonks, prima de Sirius.- 

-¿Nymphadora Tonks, hija de Andrómeda Black?- pregunto Harriet con interés. 

-Sí, pero solo Tonks. Mamá hablo bien de ti.- 

-Ella es una mujer agradable.- 

-Debemos irnos.- anuncio su madre ayudándola a ponerse en pie. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ho! QUINTO LIBRO. 
> 
> Sirius: Celos de tus ojos cuando miras a otras chicas, siento celos… 
> 
> Remus: Creo que debo comprar más chocolate, solo me queda para seis meses. 
> 
> Tonks: Ese hombre es mío, solamente mío, mío… 
> 
> XD 


	75. Capítulo 75

**Tan falto de amor.**

Cuando Harriet arribo a Prince se sintió algo nostálgica por su hogar en Cokeworth pero las cosas cambiaran. Ahora que Tom estaba de regreso las cosas serían complicadas y su padre se encontraba caminando por una cuerda demasiado floja (odiaba eso, odiaba haber permitido que esto sucediera, odia a Dumbledore por pedirle a su padre arriesgar su vida mientras el anciano seguía seguro) 

Su habitación en Prince era mucho más grande que en la Hilandera pero el decorado era similar, solo había un par de sillones más y un escritorio más grande. Sin mencionar que no tenía que compartir baño. 

Harriet se acomodó en su habitación tratando de olvidar que le enviaron una carta del Ministerio para hablar sobre el incidente dentro de dos semanas. Su padrino se contactó con la Ministra cuando la carta llego a Grimmauld Place poco antes de que ellos arribaran, la mujer se vio sorprendida por la carta y después de un par de horas, Amelia Bones salió por red floo informando que Harriet solo debía presentarse a aclarar el incidente pero que no había posibilidad de ser expulsada del colegio. 

Para la hora de la cena su padre había llegado y Harriet no dudo en abrazarlo, el gesto fue correspondido por el hombre alto. 

-Estoy bien.- dijo Harriet cuando el hombre la aparto con las manos sobre sus hombros. 

-El Señor oscuro no hizo esto.- dijo el hombre lanzándole una mirada a su madre. 

-Black hablo con la Ministra, la mujer prometió una investigación e iremos en dos semanas a dar una declaración sobre lo sucedido- informo su madre con prontitud. 

La cena transcurrió en tranquilidad, y después de un momento en la biblioteca, donde cada uno tomo un libro, comentando cada cierto tiempo algo sobre la lectura, Harriet subió a dormir sintiéndose más tranquila que los últimos días ahora que estaba en casa. 

* * *

La Orden del Fénix era un conjunto de magos y brujas que luchaban contra Señores Oscuros. Nagini había escuchado de esta organización cuando conoció por primera vez a Albus Dumbledore y sabía que el mago era quien tiraba las cuerdas de sus marionetas, por ello, cuando Severus le informo sobre la reunión de esa noche no dudo en ir con él. Ella se aseguraría que Dumbledore no hiciera algo que lastimara a su niña o Severus. 

La reunión comenzaría a las ocho y media, por lo que Nagini junto a su esposo, se aparecieron a las afueras de Grimmauld Place cinco minutos antes, la mujer bajo un hechizo de ocultamiento. Severus le hizo creer a Tom que el director la puso como centinela de Severus pero no querían correr riesgos innecesarios. 

Al entrar al pasillo, las antorchas se iluminaron (los cuadros habían sido removidos al fin, después de que su niña sugirió quitar el muro al estilo muggle, ahora los cuadros estaban en la bodega Black). 

Caminaron en silencio hasta la cocina, Severus como siempre fue un caballero y la hizo pasar primero sosteniendo la puerta para ella. Nagini no perdió el brillo de la argolla en el dedo del hombre (Severus había traído las alianzas poco después de que Harriet regresara del cementerio y ahora Nagini tenía una a juego en su propia mano; dos joyas de plata y diamante simples) 

-Buenas noches.- saludo Nagini a los humanos pelirrojos, al hombre lobo y al perro. 

Después de los saludos habituales, y un halago a su vestido estilo muggle ajustado de color oscuro de parte de la mujer con aroma a dulce y algodón, su esposo y ella tomaron asiento. 

Albus Dumbledore arribo a la hora pactada solo dedicándole una mirada breve. 

-La siguiente semana, Harriet debe ir al Ministerio. Sirius, Remus, Nagini y Tonks la acompañaran como guardia y testigos. ¿Alguien más puede unirse a ellos?- informo el anciano después de pasar la primera media hora hablando sobre magos y brujas desaparecidos y las especulaciones del profeta. 

-Yo puedo ir con ellos, Albus.- ofreció el pelirrojo de anteojos.- Ese día descanso.- 

-Bien.- acordó Albus.- Ahora, debemos poner las guardias para la sala de Misterios.- 

-¿Por qué?- cuestiono el hombre suplantado llamado Moody, ahora que no era un impostor no detestaba su aroma a madera y metal. 

-La profecía, Tom querrá poner sus manos en ella- respondió Albus y Nagini no perdió la tensión en los hombros de su esposo por lo que lo tomo de la mano por debajo de la mesa. 

-Podemos hacer que Potter la tome.- ofreció un hombre de piel oscura y aroma a tierra seca. 

-No, no deseo que Harriet sepa de esto, aun no- 

-Pero…- 

-Es demasiado joven aun.- corto el anciano. 

Nagini tomo nota que la mayoría de los presentes asentía ante eso, pero para su alivio, el padrino perro y el hombre lobo no parecían estar de acuerdo. 

La reunión termino una hora después, rechazando el ofrecimiento de cenar, regresaron a su hogar. Cuando su hija subió a dormir, Nagini se acercó a sofá donde Severus estaba sentado, con el libro dejado a un lado. 

-Le dirás sobre la profecía.- 

Severus frunció los labios pero soltó un suspiro vulnerable poco después y cerró los ojos. Nagini comenzó acariciar el cabello de su esposo, encontró que eso relajaba al hombre y a ella le gustaba sentir las hebras suaves por sus dedos. 

-Debo hacerlo, decirle la verdad de todo.- dijo el hombre en un susurro produciendo el tono de su voz más profundo. 

-Ella lo entenderá, todo.- consoló Nagini.- Ella es una chica lista y perdona… como tu bien has dicho, perdona como la muerte.- 

Severus abrió los ojos ante eso y tomo la mano que acariciaba su cabello para llevarla a sus labios. 

-No merezco su perdón.- dijo el hombre después de besar el costado de la mano de la mujer. 

-Oh, mi querido Severus. Tu mereces eso y más.- dijo Nagini tomando el rostro de su esposo.- Mi valiente, fuerte y leal, Severus.- 

Los ojos oscuros de su esposo se iluminaron brevemente y entonces, Nagini se encontró con los suaves labios de su esposo sobre los suyos. No supo cuánto tiempo duro ese beso, el primero que ambos compartían, pero Nagini podría seguir besando aquel hombre tan falto de amor y tan valiente, por la eternidad. 


	76. Chapter 76

  
C **umpleaños**  
  
-¿Creíste que me engañarías? – La voz fría estaba llena de ira dirigida hacia el hombre de ropas oscuras que se encontraba retorciéndose en un charco de su propia sangre- ¿Creíste que no sabría? NADIE ENGAÑA A LORD VOLDEMORT, SEVERUS. – La mano pálida se levantó con su varita – CRUCIU.-   
  
El grito de dolor resonó en el lugar rebotando en las paredes, mientras el hombre se retorcía…   
  
Entonces Harriet Potter despertó gritando a todo pulmón, mientras la puerta de su habitación se abría y entraban sus padres.   
  
  
Su madre la envolvió en sus brazos cuando se dio cuenta que no había peligro, pero la niña no pudo sentirse tranquila hasta que su padre se acercó.   
  
-Él te estaba torturando, él sabía…- logro decir Harriet con la voz afectaba por gritar y los ojos llenos de lágrimas.   
  
-Todo está bien, Harriet.- dijo su padre.- Solo fue una pesadilla, el Señor Oscuro no sabrá nunca sobre ti, respira.-   
  
  
Harriet tardo quince minutos en poder volver dormir y una dosis de poción calmante. Sus padres no se fueron hasta que la inconciencia la arrastro.   
  
Cuando volvió a despertar el recuerdo del sueño flotaba en un espacio de su mente pero se sentía más tranquila. El desayuno fue el evento tranquilo de siempre y su padre salió de casa sin antes despedirse con un beso en la frente de Harriet y otro igual en su madre.   
  
Las dos mujeres entonces se instalaron en la biblioteca por una media hora para después salir a los terrenos y comenzar con el entrenamiento. Su madre le comenzó a enseñar varios hechizos extranjeros que eran mucho más dañinos que los ingleses.   
  
Su visita al ministerio no fue demasiado difícil y después de dar su declaración, de la misma manera que los testigos, Harriet fue liberada con la promesa de investigar el incidente. Por supuesto, el profeta no perdió tiempo en hablar sobre el ataque y aun cuando no atacaba directamente a Harriet dejaba un aire de especulación que venían dando desde que la noticia de la muerte de Diggory fue parte de sus columnas.   
  
Sus amigas no dejaron de escribir continuamente informándole sobre lo que sucedía en sus familias y el exterior (por supuesto las cartas estaban selladas con hechizos de seguridad). Neville tampoco dejo de escribirle, para sus cumpleaños estaba planeado que Harriet llegara a casa de Neville después de que terminaran su visita en San Mungo. Harriet regresaría a casa antes de la cena el 31 y su madre la acompañaría los dos días.   
  
Se sentía un poco nerviosa por el hecho de que su madre fuera con ella y conociera a la familia de Neville.   
  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
El verano hasta ahora era el más horrible que recordaba. Draco regresó a su hogar para encontrar al Señor Oscuro instalado en él, su padre reducido a sirviente y su madre tensa, llena de miedo.   
  
-No salgas de tu habitación al menos que seas llamado, Draco.- dijo su madre en cuanto lo llevo arriba.- Pide lo que necesites a tu elfo.-   
  
Draco sintió indignación hacia esa situación, parecía que eran prisioneros en su propio hogar. Las pocas veces que fue llamado no se había encontrado con el Señor Oscuro. Pero su padre le dio un ultimátum.   
  
  
-Cortas toda relación con Potter, ¿entiendes?.- comenzó su padre unos días después de su llegada a la hora de la cena- Nuestro Señor la desea muerta y cualquier persona relacionada con ella. Nosotros somos leales al Señor Oscuro y si debo quitar el derecho de heredar mi legado, lo haré.-   
  
  
Draco lanzó una mirada a su madre quien asintió y tuvo que ocultar su ira ante esto.   
  
-Ya lo he hecho, padre.- logró decir.   
  
-Bien. No juzgo tu elección, Potter es… atractiva, pero solo una mestiza que representa una molestia a nuestro señor, mi heredero nunca podrá casarse con una mujer como ella.-   
  
  
Draco trató de dejar su furia a la superficie y asintió rígidamente.   
  
Después de eso, intentaba no cruzar palabras con su padre y le ordeno a Dobby mantenerse atento a cualquier cosa que sucediera con el Señor Oscuro. Pero el mago no parecía estar planeando ningún ataque aún, pasaba los días en el estudio de su padre reuniéndose con sus Mortífagos hablando sobre algo que deseaba obtener.   
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
Neville espero ansioso a que Harriet arribará junto con su madre, ese día se esmeró más en su ropa (incluso uso un pantalón de vestir en lugar de mezclilla), y peino su cabello. No podía entender porque de repente se sentía tan nervioso por la llegada de su amiga, o porque sentía esta necesidad de tocarla. Era demasiado confuso estas sensaciones dentro de él y los sueños sobre Harriet abrazada a él.   
  
Para cuando ella llegó, Neville era un lio pero se calmó al ver la sonrisa de su… de Harriet, quien se veía hermosa con su suéter de punto color crema que estaba algo grande para ella, llegando por debajo de la cintura de su falda.   
  
-Hola- dijo pensando que sonó como un idiota pero Harriet solo sonrió más y se acercó para abrazarlo.   
  
El aroma a lluvia, sol y lirios lo envolvió provocando el deseo de no soltarla pero lo hizo cuando noto la mirada de la señorita Prionssa, quien sonrió divertida.   
  
Después de las presentaciones y la espera de los demás invitados, su fiesta de cumpleaños comenzó.   
  
-Vaya, primito, hoy te esmeraste.- se burló Millecent al llegar.- Harriet…- La chica no dudo en apretujar a Harriet- ¿Por qué siempre te vez tan adorable?-   
  
La fiesta transcurrió con las burlas de Millecent que eran detenidas por Daphne, los juegos que Ginny organizó y en los que Luna siempre ganaba. El 31 fue más movido con la llegada de los gemelos, George hizo que Hermione accediera a probar una de las galletas canario (que hacía a la víctima llenarse de plumas), la castaña no pudo evitar reírse cuando comenzó las plumas amarillas la llenaron. También hubo más adultos de lo usual, con el señor Black y el profesor Lupin invitados.   
  
-Dime, Neville ¿Qué es lo que más te gusta de mi cachorra?.- le preguntó el señor Black cuando coincidieron en uno de asientos lejos de los demás.   
  
-¡SIRIUS!.- exclamó el profesor Lupin.- No, le hagas caso, Neville. Sirius es un metiche.-   
  
-Pero, Lunny…- dijo el señor Black dando la imagen de un niño regañado.   
  
-Ella es muy astuta…- susurro Neville algo abochornado.   
  
-Bueno, si lo es.- el señor Black no parecía muy feliz por eso pero sonrió de todas maneras.   
  
-También es muy valiente, amable, inteligente… - continúo Neville ocasionando que le señor Black sonriera más.- Aunque a veces… se pone en situaciones peligrosas por ayudar a otros, o suele perdonar muy fácil… y cuando se enoja da miedo.-   
  
El señor Black soltó una carcajada mientras el profesor Lupin sonreía.   
  
-Es la sangre pelirroja, Lily Flowers daba bastante miedo cuando se enojaba… una vez casi me los corta…-   
  
-¡Sirius!.-   
  
-¿Qué?... es verdad, o esa vez que James y yo tuvimos que huir… creo que ella nos hubiera torturado…-   
  
-Ustedes dos provocaron que su poción explotara…-   
  
-¡Fue un accidente!.-   
  
Neville escucho las excusas del señor Black medio divertido, medio exasperado y se preguntó como el profesor Lupin le tenía tanta paciencia. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ho! ¿Se asustaron? XD… 


	77. Capítulo 77

**Caballos negros**

El regreso a Hogwarts llego en medio de sueños sobre pasillos y la revelación de una profecía. Su padre le hablo sobre ella, el contenido que él conocía, el plan que el Señor Oscuro tenia para obtenerla y la Orden del Fénix.

Harriet sintió como todo empezaba a tener sentido ¿Por qué Tom la quería muerta? ¿Por qué se empeñaba en hacerlo? Era curioso, que sus medidas para evitar la profecía lo llevaran a que ella deseara acabar con él más que nadie.

-La nueva profesora de Defensa no es alguien agradable, Harriet.- dijo su padre una tarde.- Ella está en contra de las leyes y derechos para los hombres lobos y otras criaturas, fue subsecretaria de Fudge y con el gobierno de Bones fue relegada. Pero dado que no hay otros para la materia, el director tuvo que aceptar la solicitud de la mujer.-

Harriet busco toda la información sobre Dolores Umbridge, quien resulto ser mestiza y una ex Slytherin. Como su padre dijo, la mujer estaba contra todas las criaturas semi humanas e impulso la ley de marcado de los hombres lobo. Harriet sentía que ya odiaba a la mujer.

Entonces llego el 1 de septiembre y Harriet subió al expreso despedida por su padrino y el profesor Lupin, Neville la llevo hasta un compartimento donde su coven se les unió.

-Entonces esta mujer Umbridge va ser un dolor en nuestro traseros.- dijo Ginevra cuando Harriet termino de informarles sobre la nueva profesora.

-De hecho.-

-Bueno, veremos que nos dicen Hermione y Daphne sobre los otros prefectos.- agrego Susan.

-Me sorprende que no seas tú uno de ellos.- comento Neville.

-Es Hannah, me lo contó cuando le llego la carta.-

-¿Hannah? ¿Cómo es que no sabes sobre su nuevo puesto, primito? ¿No eres su novio?.- pregunto Millecent lanzándole una mirada a Harriet.

-Amm... bueno, es... ella y yo terminamos, después de... en la última semana de clases.- balbuceo Neville sonrojado y causando que Harriet desviara la mirada de Millecent.

Harriet ya lo sabía, Neville le dijo sobre eso, y que se sintió demasiado feliz era tácito.

Hermione y Daphne regresaron después de que la señora del carrito pasara, les guardaron algunas tartas y jugo, que las chicas comieron con agradecimiento.

-De Gryffindor, a parte de nuestra futura Ministra, es Thomas.- comenzó Daphne después de dar un sorbo a su jugo.

-¿Por qué no lo conseguiste Neville?- cuestiono Luna.

-Soy demasiado torpe-

-Bueno eso es cierto, pero...-

-Además ser prefecto no me dejaría ir a las lecciones con la profesora Sprout.-

-Al menos no escogieron a Ron- dijo Hermione

-Eso hubiera sido una broma, Weasley menor se mete en problemas todo el tiempo, sin mencionar que no tiene buenas notas.- dijo Daphne- De Hufflepuff son Abbott y Macmillan, Ravenclaw tienen a Patil y Goldstein-

-Padma Patil es agradable.- comento Luna.

-Era la única que no te molestaba de ese año...- gruño Ginny.- Chang será una belleza y eso, pero siempre estaba lanzando guisantes a tu cabello-

-Dejo de hacerlo.-

-Después de que hice que su cabello fuera color verde.-

Harriet sonrió un poco pero no pudo dejar de sentir dolor ante la mención de la chica que fue novia de Diggory, aun podía recordar la sensación de la tierra bajo de ella y el aroma del cementerio. Neville la tomo de la mano dando se cuenta de lo que estaba pasando con ella, entonces la conversación se fue hacia un tema más ameno y llegaron a la estación. 

* * *

  
  


Los carruajes que solían ser tirados por nada, ahora tenían delante de ellos cuatro theartles cada uno. Harriet se detuvo ante eso, recordando porque los veía hasta ahora.

-¿Harriet?- preguntó Neville lanzando una mirada en dirección a los carruajes.- Tranquila, ellos siempre han estado ahí.-

-¿Tú los vez?-

-Mi tío abuelo murió frente a mí cuando tenía cuatro.- dijo Neville con una sonrisa triste.

-Oh.-

Rechinado y tambaleándose, los carruajes se movieron en caravana sobre el camino. El Castillo de Hogwarts, surgió ante la vista de todos. Cerca se alzaron numerosas torres de color oscuro contra el cielo negro. Por todas partes brillaba alguna ventana como si estuviera en llamas.

Harriet fue a la mesa de Slytherin en medio de Millecent, Daphne y Astoria, notando que Hagrid no estaba en la mesa. Supuso que aún no volvía de la misión que Dumbledore le dio. Esperaba que los gigantes no le hubieran hecho mucho daño.

En la mesa de Slytherin muchos le lanzaron miradas especulativas y otras llenas de desdén. Pansy le sonrió con burla desde su lugar a lado de Draco quien no se atrevía a ver en su dirección. Harriet le devolvió la sonrisa sin inmutarse y espero a que la ceremonia de selección comenzara.

Los primeros años de Slytherin parecían bastante tímidos y nerviosos y Daphne se puso en pie para hablarles.

-Primero años, yo soy la perfecta Greengrass, el prefecto Malfoy y yo los guiaremos al dormitorio después de la cena.- los primeros años asintieron y entonces todos comenzaron a cenar.

-Se ven tan enanos- dijo Millecent ocasionando que Daphne le diera un pellizco- Daph es cierto, la única que es de su tamaña es Harriet- eso hizo que Harriet bufara.- Pero tú eres adorable, así que no importa.-

-¿gracias?-

Blaise se rió de eso y Harriet le lanzó una mirada amenazadora, era el único chico de su año que solía hablarle (aparte de Draco, pero eso era otra historia) aun cuando no solían ser cercanos.

-Bulstrode no parece temerle a la muerte-comentó el moreno antes de dar un bocado a su cena.

-Eso es porque Millecent piensa que ser amiga de Harriet la salvara.- intervino Astoria.-

-Harriet me ama, ¿verdad?- dijo Millecent lanzando una mirada de cachorro.

-Lo hago, aunque me pregunto porque.-

-Yo también lo hago.- agregó Daphne.

-Hey-

La cena transcurrió y el director se puso en pie para dar los anuncios, presentado a las dos nuevas profesoras.

Harriet se dió cuenta que este año iba ser bastante estresante. Al menos tenía a su coven y a Neville.


	78. Capítulo 78

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ho! Bebés después de mil años (cuatro días?) actualización.
> 
> ES TRIPLE, ASÍ QUE REGRESEN... GO, GO
> 
> LOS AMO CON TODO MI SER.
> 
> Y recuerden, respetemos el trabajo de los escritores para que así respeten el nuestro. Besos. 

**Primer día color rosa.**

En el desayuno del lunes el cielo encantado mostraba un cielo nublado y gris, en la mesa principal Hagrid brillaba por su ausencia, sin mencionar las miradas y murmullos dirigidos a Harriet.

-Potter- llamo Flint.

-¿Si?-

-El sábado tenemos las pruebas para sustituir a los dos golpeadores.-

-De acuerdo- acordó Harriet.

-Sera a las seis-

Harriet termino su desayuno junto a sus amigas, para después ir rumbo a su clase de Runas con Daphne. Después de Runas, tendrían pociones con Gryffindor, por supuesto Slytherin fue puntual en llegar al aula de pociones.

Cuando el grupo de leones se acercó, Harriet sonrió a Neville quien no dudo en aproximar a ella.

Su padre abrió la puerta entonces y el grupo entro en silencio, Harriet y Neville tomaron su lugar habitual. Y esperaron.

-Quiero silencio.- comenzó su padre con su voz fría, aunque Harriet estaba segura, no era necesario pedirlo. La sola presencia del mago callaba cualquier murmullo.- Antes de empezar la clase de hoy- agregó.- Me parece apropiado recordarles que el próximo Julio tendrá lugar un examen muy importante en el que probarán cuanto han aprendido sobre la composición y el uso de pociones mágicas. Por supuesto, aunque la mayoría de ustedes son unos...idiotas, espero que obtengan al menos un aceptable en sus TIMO'S- la mirada oscura de su padre se fijó en Neville-Si no es así, obtendrás mi desagrado.-

Neville se sonrojo levemente, pero Harriet le dio un apretón debajo de la mesa. Ella ya le había dicho que su padre debía comportarse como un bastardo con él y los leones.

-Después de este año, por supuesto, la mayoría de ustedes dejarán de estudiar conmigo- Continuó su padre y Harriet espero el remate.- Solo daré clases a los mejores de ustedes en mi clase de pociones de EXTASIS, lo que quiere decir que seguro que la mayoría habrán de decirme adiós-

Su padre sonrió cínicamente mientras mantenía su mirada un momento en Harriet, para después mandarlos a hacer "El filtro de paz"

Para el final de la clase, su padre había atacado a Ronald por su poción hecha alquitrán, y quitado puntos a Thomas cuando la superficie de su caldero lanzo chispas rojas.

Después de pociones el grupo de Slytherin partió a su clase de Historia con el profesor Binns. Harriet siempre se quedaba dormida en la clase, no es que le afectara ya que leyó los temas en verano.

-¿Cómo demonios haces para obtener buenas notas en esta clase?- cuestiono Blaise. Quien caminaba junto a Daphne.

-Leí el material en vacaciones.- dijo Harriet reprimiendo un bostezo, Millecent se río de la cara de Blaise ante eso.

-¿Qué no tienes nada interesante que hacer en verano, Potter?-

-Te aseguro, Blaise. Que nuestra adorable serpiente tiene cosas divertidas que hacer, sobre todo al final de Julio. Pero es una come libros.- respondió Millecent sonriendo burlonamente ante el sonrojo de Harriet.

-Oh, Blaise, no me digas que ahora serás el noviecito de Potter.- dijo Pansy desde su caminar detrás de ellos.

Ante eso Harriet se tensó y volteo con la varita lista.

-Bueno, Pansy. No me opondría a eso, Potter es una chica muy hermosa. Pero no tengo interés en ello.- respondió Blaise con calma.- Mi madre aconsejo que me acercara al grupo ganador, así que, aquí estamos.-

Ante eso, Pansy se sonrojo violentamente. Mientras el resto del grupo se sintió incómodo.

-Tu madre es lista, Blaise.- comento Millecent con una sonrisa divertida.

-Ella se ha acercado a la señorita Prionssa desde el año pasado. Cree que es una buena influencia para las chicas- comento Blaise.

Cuando entraron en la clase de Defensa Contra las Artes oscuras la profesora Umbridge estaba sentada en la mesa del profesor. Llevaba la chaqueta rosa de lana de la noche anterior y un lazo de terciopelo en la cabeza. A Harriet le recordó de nuevo una gran mosca posada encima de una gran rana. Como todos los años, Harriet se sentó en las mesas de en medio con Neville.

Después de un saludo, que dejo claro que la mujer creía que esto era el jardín de infantes. Los ojos de Umbridge se quedaron en la mesa que ocupaba Harriet.

-Bueno, eso no funcionara.- dijo la mujer con una sonrisa horrible- En mi clase deberán sentarse con los miembros de sus Casas.- Harriet frunció el ceño ante eso.- Bien, señorita Potter vaya a sentarse con el señor Zabine.-

Harriet frunció aún más el ceño, pero se movió al asiento junto al moreno.

-Muy bien, así está mejor.- continuo la mujer.- Ahora, guarden sus varitas, saquen su pluma.- los estudiantes hicieron lo pedido viéndose desanimados ante eso.

Después de otro discurso que provoco que Harriet se tensara en su asiento, Umbridge los mando a escribir el primer capítulo. Harriet ya lo había leído y por lo que vio, Hermione también, quien le lanzo una mirada. Harriet negó brevemente y comenzó a escribir.

La clase transcurrió de esta forma y al final, Harriet se quedó atrás esperando a Hermione y Neville.

-Reunión hoy antes de la cena.- dijo Harriet antes de ir a su lección de curación.

Su coven se reunió en la torre de astronomía. Todas parecían saber la razón por la que estaban ahí.

-Esa mujer es la peor que hemos tenido.- dijo Ginevra con el ceño fruncido.- Con Lockhart al menos aprendimos que no hacer.-

-Dolores Umbridge nunca fue una persona agradable.- comentó Susan.- Solía aconsejar a Cornelius Fudge y es muy cercana a Lucius Malfoy.-

-¿Es un mortifago?- cuestiono Hermione escandalizada.

-No, las personas no se dividen en buenas y Mortífagos, Hermione.- respondió Harriet.- Ella será un problema, eso es claro. No aprenderemos nada.-

-En el año de los TIMO's.- agregó Hermione.

-¿En serio, Granger?. Debiste ser un cuervo.- comentó Daphne.

-Bueno, pude serlo. Pero el sombrero se decidió por Gryffindor.- Hermione estaba algo sonrojada.

-Yo podría haber sido un tejón.- agregó Neville.

Todas las miradas se posaron en Harriet, supuso que recordaron el tiempo que se tomo el sombrero para decidirse.

-Lo hubiera hecho bien en cualquier casa.- dijo Harriet encogiéndose de hombros.

-Un Hastall- dijo Luna con su voz soñadora- Eso explica mucho.-

-Sip, yo pensé que tus tendencias suicidas venían de tus genes.- agregó Millecent con una sonrisa burlona.

-Si vamos a encontrar un lugar para aprender, debe ser adecuado.- comento Astoria después de las risas que el comentario de Millecent provoco.- El club de periodismo no es una opción, demasiado estrecho.-

-Bien, buscaremos un sitio adecuado- dijo Harriet.- Mientras tanto quiero que hagan lo siguiente.- Harriet saco su copia de "Protegiendo la mente".


	79. Capítulo 79

**Terracota**   
  


-Dice que vio cómo asesinaban a Cedric Diggory...-

-Asegura que se batió en duelo con Quien-tú-sabes...-

-Anda ya... ¿Viste su ropa cuando apareció?

-¿Nos toma por idiotas?-

-Yo no me creo nada...-

Los murmullos la acompañaban a donde ella iba y fue una muestra de dominio en su oclumancia que no se lanzara a maldecir a esos imbéciles. Millicent por otro lado había entrado en discusiones en un día un total de 23 veces. Harriet se sentía agradecida de tener una amiga que la defendiera, aunque tuvo que evitar que la chica se fuera por la violencia muggle en los pasillos del colegio.

El día siguiente amaneció tan plomizo y lluvioso como el anterior. Hagrid tampoco estaba sentado a la mesa de los profesores a la hora del desayuno.

Harriet vio a Neville y Hermione en la mesa de los leones desayunando. Ese día tenían dos horas de Transfiguración y dos de Encantamientos para después una clase de Cuidados de Criaturas Mágicas con Gryffindor

El día se había puesto frío y ventoso, y mientras descendían por el empinado jardín hacia la cabaña de Hagrid, situada al borde del Bosque Prohibido, notaron que algunas gotas de lluvia les caían en la cara. La profesora Grubbly-Plank esperaba de pie a los alumnos a unos diez metros de la puerta de la cabaña de Hagrid, detrás de una larga mesa de caballete cubierta de ramitas.

.Los Gryffindor llegaron poco después y Neville se acercó junto a Hermione a las tres Slytherin.

— ¿Ya estáis todos? —Gritó la profesora Grubbly-Plank cuando hubieron llegado los de Slytherin y los de Gryffindor—. Entonces manos a la obra. ¿Quién puede decirme cómo se llaman estas cosas?-

Harriet y Hermione levantaron la mano, Hermione viéndose más ansiosa que Harriet. Pero antes de que contestaran las ramitas saltaron de donde estaban. La mayoría de las chicas gritaron y Millicent se escondió tras Daphne.

-¡Hacer el favor de bajar la voz, señoritas! —Ordenó la profesora Grubbly-Plank con severidad, y luego esparció un puñado de algo que parecía arroz integral entre aquellos seres hechos de palitos, los cuales inmediatamente se abalanzaron sobre la comida—. A ver, ¿alguien sabe cómo se llaman estas criaturas? ¿Señorita Granger?-

Después de una breve explicación sobre los bowtruckle (guardianes de árboles con lo que se fabricaban varitas), la profesora los mando a dibujar a las criaturas. Neville se acervo a tomar uno para Harriet y él.

Harriet escucho a Ron preguntar por Hagrid, pero la profesora lo despachó sin decirla nada al respecto.

-A lo mejor ese bruto zopenco ha tenido un accidente-sugirió en voz baja Draco a Ron, quien se instaló a lado de Neville con Hermione.

-Cállate, idiota.- mascullo Ron molesto.

-Quizá se haya metido en un lío con alguien más grande que él; no sé si me entiendes...-

Harriet se tensó ante eso ultimo y lanzo una mirada en dirección de Draco, quien desvió la mirada tan pronto como noto los ojos verdes sobre él.  
  


* * *

  
  
  


-Debo hablar con él.- dijo Harriet en el descanso después del almuerzo.

Neville y ella estaban bajo la sombra de uno de los árboles.

-No puedes hacer eso.-

Harriet alzó una ceja ante eso provocando que el rubio se sonrojara.

-Si puedes, pero no puedes ir sola...- dijo el chico con determinación.

-Neville se cuidarme sola, siempre lo he hecho y mis padres solo han desarrollado mis habilidades para seguir haciéndolo.- argumento Harriet con infinita paciencia.

-Lo sé, pero... solo no quiero que te pase algo malo.- susurro el rubio tomando su mano para entrelazar sus dedos. De nuevo esa sensación electrificante la recorrió y sus mejillas se calentaron.

-Daphne y Millicent estarán cerca. Estaré bien.- consoló Harriet con una sonrisa tímida.

-¿Podrías enviarme una nota después?- pidió el rubio clavando sus ojos del color del mar en ella.

-Si.-

Encontrar la manera de hablar con Draco no fue algo sencillo, pero al final le mandó una nota al rubio con uno de los elfos pidiéndole encontrarse en la torre de astronomía después de la cena. Harriet se envolvió en su capa y mantuvo su mirada en el mapa.

Draco apareció cinco minutos después viéndose tenso.

-Hola.- saludo Harriet saliendo debajo de su capa y provocando que el rubio saltara.- ¿Cómo has estado?-

-Bien.- susurro Draco sin verla al rostro.

Harriet lo analizo un momento dándose cuenta de lo pálido que estaba.

-Draco...- comenzó sin saber cómo hablar sin provocar que el rubio dijera algo que provocara su mal humor.- ¿sabes algo de Hagrid?. Preguntó yéndose por la vía directa.

Draco se tensó un momento antes de aflojar su postura y mantener su mirada fija en el cielo oscuro.

-No, no mucho- dijo el chico.

-Solo quiero saber si está bien.- continuó Harriet pensando en la seguridad del rubio.- no me digas algo que te ponga en riesgo.-

El rubio al fin la vio directamente y sus ojos grises se llenaron de culpa.

-El volverá.-

Harriet asintió y sonrió levemente.

-Gracias.- antes de colocarse la capa de nuevo, le tendió al chico una piedrecilla terracota.- Tómala, si estas en peligro solo di mi apodo.- Draco dudó un momento antes de tomarla.- Cuídate.-

Harriet no le dio tiempo a responder, se colocó su capa y bajó por las escalinatas alzando los hechizos de privacidad que colocó en cuanto Draco entró.  
  


* * *

  
  
  


Draco no entendía como Harriet le daba algo para ayudarlo. Después de lo que dijo, después de escoger su herencia sobre ella...

¿Por qué Harriet hacía esto? ¿Por qué no lo ayudaba a detestarla?

Pero desde que llegaron al castillo la chica no lo ataco, no comento nada contra él y luego esto. Había estado hirviendo en ira por verla con Longbottom pero...

Draco no regresó al dormitorio hasta bien entrada la noche sin importarle el toque de queda. La piedra color terracota se mantuvo en su bolsillo y cuando se fue a dormir la coloco bajo su almohada.

Los días transcurrieron en una rutina de clases y conferencias sobre los TIMO'S, los deberes crecían a pasos agigantados y Draco se concentró en ellos en lugar de socializar, aun cuando Pansy parecía creer que ahora que Harriet y el no estaban juntos ella sería la nueva novia del heredero Malfoy.

El sábado llego con cielos grises y minutos antes de la seis bajo junto al equipo al campo de Quidditch. Gregory y Vicent querían hacer las pruebas para golpeadores, así que estaban ahí.

Flint se sorprendió de ver a dos chicas de sexto en el grupo pero no comento nada y después de ver como una de ellas logró mandar la pelota al otro lado del campo sin sudar la dejo en el equipo. El otro puesto se lo llevo Vicent, Gregory se había caído de su escoba por lo que quedo en reserva.

-Muy bien, Drugiw tú compartes las duchas con Harriet- informó Flint.

-De acuerdo.- la chica era del tamaño de Flint pero su complexión era menos robusta aunque atlética. Usaba el cabello (rojizo) hasta la nuca.

-La meta es mantener a Harriet protegida, entendieron. El primer partido es contra Ravenclaw, si les ganamos por una ventaja de diez podremos hacer un buen avance.- Vicent, así como otros bufaron ante la petición de proteger a Harriet y Flint gruño- ESCUCHEN BIEN, me importa un bledo si sus familias odian a Potter, debemos ganar esto. No arruinare mi lugar en el equipo Inglés. ¿ENTENDIERON?-

Era claro, a Flint la política le importaba poco. Draco sintió envidia. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ho! Ahora bebés... los amo por eso traigo esto. Aviso que desde el viernes hasta el siguiente martes es muy probable que no actualice nada. Los eventos tradicionales de mi familia me absorveran. 
> 
> BESOS. 


	80. Capítulo 80

**Piedras prohibidas**

Harriet había comenzado un proyecto privado. Solo su madre y ella sabían de él, hasta ahora solo tenían escasos datos y la mayoría fue obtenida de los registros De Casa de Hogwarts.

Tom Marvolo Ryddle: estudiante destacado, prefecto, Chico del año, con una placa por servicios a la escuela. Y algo mucho más sustancial, su dirección en el mundo muggle.

Harriet pidió a Kreacher investigarlo y resultó ser un ex orfanato (ahora era un centro comercial). También investigó el lugar donde fue transportada en el segundo año y todo lo relacionado con la familia Ryddle. Hasta ahora tenía cabos sueltos y la resolución de visitar ese pueblo. Ir a la casa de Tom Ryddle padre y de los Gaunt. Algo le decía que podría encontrar más. 

Por supuesto, investigar sobre Tom la hizo darse cuenta de sus similitudes. Un chico que creció desconociendo quien era, alguien que vivió en un orfanato. 

Recordaba haber visto a un grupo de esos niños en una ocasión que fue con su tía y primo al supermercado. Tía Petunia había tomado a Dudley de la mano y susurrado que no se acercara a ellos. Después cuando se iban a casa, su tía le había dicho "Podrías ser uno de esos, pero hemos sido buenos y están con nosotros. Deberías agradecerlo"

Y Harriet, con sus cinco años, creyó eso; por qué los niños se veían grises y apagados, aunque sus ropas eran mejores a los de ella. Claro, eso lo pensó cuando tenía ocho. Quizás estar en un orfanato no hubiera sido tan malo, tendría comida y una cama. Pero eso ya no importaba. Ella encontró a su padre y madre. Pero ¿Qué tuvo Ryddle?

_"Eso no importaba. Ryddle mato a mis padres. Si no lo hubiera hecho es muy probable que no me importara en lo más mismo. Si mañana mismo dejara de poner en peligro a los que amo, dejaría en paz a ese lunático"_

* * *

* * *

  
  


Dolores sentía indignación. Ese enfado que se enroscaba en su estómago y provocaba que su rostro se crispara en una sonrisa diminuta.

Desde que Amelia Bones, es estúpida mujer con ideales populares y acciones escandalosas, la relego a una simple secretaria departamental. A ella, Dolor Jane Umbridge, la subsecretaria del Ministro ¿y por qué?

Por una simple chiquilla, por la Niña que Vivió, por esa niña tonta que solo decía mentiras y provocaba problemas.

Justo ahora, después de su primera semana de clases y de ver este desprovisto de educación, ella estaba más que segura de su deber para poner en cintura a esa niña. Podía verlo en esos horribles ojos verdes; ella sería un problema. Era una amenaza.   
  


-¿Cómo han ido las clases, Dolores?- cuestiono Dumbledore en la reunión de personal el primer sábado.

-Me alegra que pregunte, director.- dijo Dolores soltando una risita.- Los estudiantes parecen no tener una buena instrucción anterior, incluso se atrevieron a cuestionar los métodos aprobados por expertos.-

-¿Lo hicieron?.- preguntó Dumbledore amablemente.

-Por supuesto, pero la paciencia es una cualidad que ostentó, señor. Por ello creo que con disciplina podremos corregirlo.- 

-Bueno, la juventud es curiosa. Y las preguntas nos ayudan a nutrir nuestros conocimientos.- dijo Dumbledore con una sonrisa.- Pero también es necesaria la disciplina. Un equilibrio entre ambas es lo que debemos tener.- Dolores sonrió tensamente ante eso, se sentía como un regaño y no pudo evitar recordar sus años de estudiante.- Señorita Prionssa ¿usted como a llevado esta primera semana?.-

-Bien, las chicas han progresado favorablemente.- fue la escueta respuesta de la mujer. a Dolores le daba miedo estar cerca de ella. Emanaba un aura de oscuridad y salvajismo que le recordaba a los hombre lobo.

Dumbledore asintió y continuó con la reunión. Por supuesto, cuando terminaron, Dolores se puso en pie y con una discreta tos llamó la atención de todos.

-Ejem... ejem.- las miradas de los presentes se posaron en ella, pero noto como los ojos oscuros de Snape la observaban aburrido.-Quisiera su permiso para asistir a estas sesiones que la querida señorita Prionssa imparte.-

Una mirada extrañada paso por el rostro de Dumbledore, así como una molesta en la mujer de cabellos oscuros.

-Si, la señorita Prionssa no tiene problemas.-

Prionssa se mantuvo en silencio observando a Dolores con intensidad, antes de sonreír dejando ver lo que parecía la punta de un colmillo.

-Claro que no tengo problemas.- contestó con voz suave pero que aún así provocó un escalofrío en Dolores.- La próxima sesión es el domingo, use ropa cómoda. Nos reuniremos en la entrada del castillo a las siete de la mañana.-

-Muy bien.- Dolores sonrió y se despidió de todos.

* * *

Harriet y su coven esperaron puntuales el segundo domingo de regreso a clases en la entrada del castillo. Su madre había planeado una sesión fuera, en los límites de lago recogerían piedras y ungirlas de energía protectora.

Harriet se sorprendió cuando su madre apareció en compañía de Umbridge, quien venía con una horrible túnica de color rosa. La horrible bruja sonrió a todas, mientras que su madre les indicaba seguirla.

-Ahora, quítense los zapatos y las calcetas.- pidió su madre haciendo lo mismo; dejando sus botas aun lado. Umbridge no hizo lo pedido y su madre la observó con una mirada molesta.- Dolores, usted también.-

La bruja frunció los labios ante eso.

-No veo porque...-

-Pidió asistir, y dado que fue su voluntad creo que seguir las indicaciones es lo adecuado.- interrumpió su madre una suavidad engañosa.

Umbridge frunció aún más los labios y se quitó el calzado.

-Bien, ahora sientan la textura del suelo, respiren.- indicó su madre y Harriet se vio disfrutando del ejercicio.-Ahora, dispérsense y busquen. Dejen que su magia las guíe-

Su madre también comenzó a buscar por el borde del lago pero la única que no lo hizo fue Umbridge quien se veía cada vez más escandalizada

Cuando comenzaron el ritual de ungió, Umbridge hizo su punto.

-No puede enseñarles esto- exclamó la mujer.

Su madre se irguió en toda su altura y la observo como lo haría un depredador a su presa.

-Estas prácticas están censurada por el Ministerio...-

-Estas prácticas están basadas en los rituales de las aquelarres y coven de las brujas antiguas.- Interrumpió su madre con la misma suavidad.- El director es consciente de lo que hacemos, de la misma forma que los tutores de estas chicas.-

-¡Estas prácticas son inmorales...!-

-¿inmorales? ¿Ungir una piedra con magia para protección es inmoral?-

-ESTÁN PROHIBIDAS...-

-Escuche bien, Dolores.- Su madre dio un paso al frente viéndose aterradora.- No está obligada a quedarse y su argumento de prohibición es vacío. Las piedras son usadas aquí para fortalecer las barreras del castillo. Justo al borde del lago y bosque hay tres de ellas.-

Umbridge frunció los labios casi desapareciéndolos y dio media vuelta indignada, regresando al castillo descalza. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ho! Bebés, debo informarles que me encontrado con una persona que publicó mi historia en otra plataforma (yo tengo otra cuenta en Wattpad con este seudónimo pero esta persona la publico en su perfil) sin mi permiso y ya la bloquearon. Pero ¿por qué les digo esto? Si alguna de ustedes se encuentra con una historia que use mi trabajo mandenme un menaje para asegurarnos que sea autorizado. Por favor. 
> 
> LOS AMO. 


	81. Capítulo 81

**Samhain**

Los pasillos eran amplios, uno tras otro con puertas cerradas, pero solo necesitaba una. Solo una. 

Debía encontrar la, todo se solucionaría, todo tendría sentido, solo debía encontrar esa puerta. 

Era urgente, su paciencia se agotaba, sus planes no fueron como deseo pero aún podía remediarlo, solo debía obtener la… 

La campana sonó como todos los días en las habitaciones de Slytherin y Harriet tardo un momento en orientarse. Estaba en su cama, con su pijama de verano. 

No había pasillos, ni puertas. 

Septiembre paso entre nubes negras, las clases de Defensa más inútiles y sueños sobre pasillos. Octubre llegó con sus hojas secas, y vientos fríos. 

Millecent le había confeccionado a Harriet un abrigo azul para que dejara de usar suéteres de punto los fines de semana. 

La sala común no era un lugar adecuado para estar en estos momentos. No hubo ataques hacia Harriet pero la tensión era tal que podrían sentir que te ahogabas. 

El primer viaje a Hogsmeade sería como siempre el día de Halloween. Su coven planeaba hacer el ritual de Samhain para ese día. 

Su madre las acompañaría en el, irían al claro en medio del lago y bosque, armarían un pequeño altar, encendería la fogata y comerían.

Millecent y Ginevra se encargarían de trenzar a todas con listones negros, Luna y Susan llevarían las hojas secas, bellotas y velas. Las demás de encargarían de la comida; ensalada con unos rábanos y maíz, acompañado con algo de ternera en salsa de manzana.

* * *

Su coven se reunió a las afueras del castillo poco antes del almuerzo. Su madre las acompañaba con su lacio y oscuro cabello trenzado. Avanzaron hacia el claro en medio de bromas y conversación.

Neville se quedó a lado de Harriet mientras buscaban flores y desperdicio del bosque para hacer coronas. Neville logro trenzar un poco de su cabello largo y Harriet deseaba tener una cámara.

Cuando el altar fue puesto, poniendo ofrendas para los espíritus y hadas, se dispusieron a comer.

Cuando el sol estaba ocultándose escendieron las velas negras y cada una, más Neville, quemó su carta previamente escrita dónde enlistando todo aquello que deseaban desechar de su vida.

Su madre entonces encendió la fogata y cada una saco una ofrenda. Un saco con hierbas o plantas.

Su madre dió hinojo y olivo invocando paz y fuerza, Luna savia pidiendo sabiduría, Ginny achillea convocando su corazón de guerrera , Susan dió Margaritas para la esperanza y Hermione Azaleas pidiendo templanza, Astoria y Daphne ofrecieron clavel rosa agradeciendo y Millecent brezo blanco para proteger. Neville por su parte dió alamo negro invocando valentía y hoja de cedro en una declaración.

Harriet dió berro para el poder y madre selva por su afecto hacia Neville.

* * *

Juraba por Circe que mataría a esa estúpida mujer. La haría retorcerse en dolor antes de darle la libertad de la muerte.

Nagini mantuvo estos pensamientos mientras Dolores Umbridge seguia con su diatriba sobre rituales oscuros llevándose a cabo en Hogwarts.

Dumbledore, los Jefes de Casa (incluído su Severus) y el subsecretario de la Ministra (Artemio Hug), escuchaban a la mujer con diferentes grados de atención.

-Es inmoral lo que está mujer les enseña a nuestra niñas, son criaturas inocentes. Y e sabido que incluso les da ... Lecciónes sobre asuntos intimos- termino la mujer diciendo la última palabra con escándalo.

-Señora Umbridge, el ministerio es conciente de los talleres y su contenido- comenzó el subsecretario con tranquilidad. 

-Eso no puede ser. Seguro está mujer no ha dicho exactamente lo que está enseñándoles a nuestras niñas- argumento la mujer sapo.

-Señora Umbridge...-

\- Subsecretario, le invito a presenciar una de mis lecciones, incluso a hacerlo sin anunciar su presencia- interrumpió Nagini con un tono de voz suave. 

-Mi señora, no creo que sea necesario- dijo el hombre con una sonrisa que provocó en su Severus una mueca 

-Por supuesto que lo es, de esa manera las preocupaciones de Dolores sobre la corrupción de las jóvenes bruja serán atendidas debidamente -

Umbridge se crispó por el uso de su nombre tan informalmente y por la aceptación del subsecretario.

Nagini salió del despacho principal poco después en compañía de su Severus, quien los guío hasta sus habitaciones.

\- Aun cuando tus deseos, no creo que sea conveniente desacernos de esa ... Mujer- dijo su Severus cuando se instalaron en el sofá dispuesto en el despacho.

-Esta ... No me agrada- escupió Nagini- Mira a nuestra niña de una manera desagradable. Juro por la Diosa que la descuartizare si se atreve a dañar a nuestra flor-

-Y estaré gustozo de ayudar, cariño. Pero debemos ser prudentes- 

Nagini suspiró profundamente y su Severus la consoló con un beso que pronóstico más pero ahora no era momento.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoja de cedro en la floriografia significa "yo vivo por ti"
> 
> *Guiño, guiño 😏*
> 
> ho! Quería darles esto como regalo de navidad pero no se pudo hasta hoy. Los amo.
> 
> PD: estoy publicando está historia en versión inglés si desean práctica el idioma ya saben. Aunque advierto que es probable que tenga errores de gramática...
> 
> FELIZ YULE.


	82. Capítulo 82

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HO! Bebés, ¿como están? Espero que su año sea super y lleno de cosas buenas y bonitas.
> 
> Por ser mis amores les daré maratón de tres capitulos. 
> 
> Besos

**Las águilas comen serpientes.**

El mes de octubre fue una sucesión ininterrumpida de días de viento huracanado y lluvia torrencial, y cuando llegó noviembre, hizo un frío glacial; el gélido viento y las intensas heladas matinales herían las manos y las caras si no se protegían. El cielo y el techo del Gran Comedor adoptaron un tono gris claro y perlado; las montañas que rodeaban Hogwarts estaban coronadas de nieve, y la temperatura dentro del castillo descendió tanto que muchos estudiantes llevaban puestos sus gruesos guantes de piel de dragón cuando iban por los pasillos de una clase a otra. Millecent la había dejado usarlos solo en lo que logró terminar de coser unos guantes negros con bordados en verde.

La mañana del partido amaneció fría y despejada.   
Harriet bajo esa mañana poco después de lo habitual, Drugiw estaba sentada con un grupo de amigos pero le lanzó una sonrisa. La chica solía ser parte de los talleres de su madre.

Harriet no llego a sentarse, Neville la alcanzó en el pasillo que dividía la mesa de Slytherin y Gryffindor.

\- Buenos días, Harry- saludó Neville con una sonrisa.

-Buenos días, Nev-

-Ven- Neville la tomo de la mano y la llevo hasta su mesa donde la hizo sentarse junto a Hermione. - ¿Estás nerviosa?-

\- Supongo, aunque no creo que lo hagamos tan mal- respondió Harriet mientras se servía un poco de avena.

Neville le sonrió y paso sus dedos por uno de sus cabellos, acomodando lo detrás de su oreja.

-Lo harás bien- dijo Neville- Siempre lo haces-

-De hecho, y no te presiones, pero aposté dos galeones a Slytherin- intervino Ginny con una sonrisa.

-¡Ginny!- riño Hermione- Los gemelos y tú no tienen remedió-

-Vamos, Hermione. No te enojes o le diré a Geoger que te calmé- Ginny se rió por la forma en que Hermione se sonrojo.

Harriet alzó una ceja ante eso.

-Ginny, dijiste que no dirías nada- la voz de Hermione era chillona.

-Neviet lo mantendrá en secreto- Ginny guiño un ojo hacia los tres

-¿Neviet?- preguntaron Harriet y Neville al mismo tiempo.

-Sus nombres juntos. Lo de ustedes también es secreto, si gustan-

Harriet se puso roja y se alarmó lanzando le una mirada a Neville, pero el rubio estaba igualmente sonrojado.

-¡Ginny!- exclamó de nuevo Hermione.

-¿Qué?- pregunto inocente la chica pelirroja.

Harriet se evito el problema de responder cuando Flint la llamó, el equipo ya estaba moviéndose rumbo al campo de Quidditch.

Drugiw y ella se cambiaron en silencio, el capitán dio su discurso y salieron al campo.

Harriet vio a Luna con su enorme águila entre los azules, pero llevaba un letrero con "Harriet la mejor".

El viento era gélido y te cortaba el rostro, pero Harriet se puso en marcha buscando la snitch. Sintió a Chang detrás de ella, quien la adelanto y se interpuso en su camino haciendo tener en seco.

La chica Ravenclaw le lanzó una mirada fría, Harriet se tensó y giro hacia la otra dirección, Chang la volvió a seguir.

Y esta vez la golpeó por un lado haciendo que Harriet se aferrara con fuerza.

-La buscadora de Ravenclaw parecer querer tirar a Potter- dijo Lee Jordan- Y ahí va de nuevo... Eso es falta.... Si, lo es. Montague lo cobra... Diez puntos para Slytherin-

Chang se alejo de Harriet pero mantenía los ojos en ella. El marcador tenía Treinta a diez favor Slytherin, no había señales de la snitch.

Chang entonces salió disparada y ella fue tras ella, Harriet la alcanzó justo cuando la chica Ravenclaw estiraba la mano para tomar la snitch

El rugido de los espectadores se escuchaba por el estadio y Chang la empujó logrando que Harriet cayera de su escoba quedando colgada se ella. Para ese momento la snitch ya se había escapado.

El partió se volvió violento, los golpeadores de Ravenclaw lanzaban las pelotas directo a Harriet, por lo que Drugiw se quedó cerca de la chica menor, mientras Gregory lanzaba las pelotas hacia los cazadores.

-¡Potter!, ¿Sabes de qué se alimentan las águilas?- grito Chang desde abajo.- de serpientes-

Harriet sonrió a eso, pero cualquier respuesta quedó en aire cuando vio la snitch volando tras de Chang. Lanzando se adelante con Drugiw y Chang detrás, Harriet estiró la mano las alas de la snitch tocaron las puntas de sus dedos.

-¡Potter la tomó! ¡Slytherin gana!-

La porra rugió y Harriet comenzó a bajar pero un cuerpo la golpeó por el costado tirando la de la escoba.

El jadeo colectivo se expandió y Harriet solo tuvo tiempo de girar sobre su espalda cuando Chang se lanzo sobre de ella.

-¿Qué demonios?- escupió Harriet evitando a Chang.

-¡Señorita Chang!-

-Lo mataste, lo mataste...- Chang tenía el rostro lleno de rabia y sus ojos dejaban escapar lágrimas.

-Chang...yo...-

Neville apareció frente a ella interponiéndose entre ella.

-LO MATASTE- Chang saco su varita al mismo tiempo que Neville.

-Baja tu varita, Chang- ordenó el rubio con calma.

Los profesores estaban cerca de ellos y el Jefe de Ravenclaw se acercó a su alumna.

-Ella lo mató- gimió Chang.

-Cedric fue asesinado por Tom Ryddle, no por Harriet- dijo Neville con dureza, Chang se rió de eso- Y cualquiera que intente dañara la se enfrentara a mi-


	83. Capítulo 83

**Regreso de un amigo.**

Neville estaba viendo desde las gradas como Chang atacaba a su... A Harriet con toda la intención de tumbar la. La ira e impotencia lo lleno, estando en tierra tan lejos de ella no podía cuidarla. Pero cuando Chan logro su cometido no dudo un segundo en ir a lado de su...de Harriet

No permitiría que nadie dañará a la persona más importante en su vida. A la persona por la que vivía.

_«Hoja de cedro, por está promesa. Mi vida es tuya Harriet Lirio Potter y la daría sin dudar»_

-LO MATASTE- grito Chang sacando su varita al mismo tiempo que Neville lo hizo.

-Baja tu varita, Chang- ordenó Neville con calma, siento como su magia se centraba en proteger a Harriet

Los profesores estaban cerca de ellos y el Jefe de Ravenclaw se acercó a la chica

-Ella lo mató- gimió Chang.

-Cedric fue asesinado por Tom Ryddle, no por Harriet- dijo Neville con dureza, Chang se rió de eso- Y cualquiera que intente dañar la se enfrentara a mi-

Eso era para todos los que hablan de Harriet a sus espaldas.

El profesor Flitwick se hizo cargo de su estudiante pero Neville no relajo su postura. Ni siquiera cuando Millecent y el reto del coven se acercó.

-Estoy bien, Neville- dijo Harriet en la entrada de los vestidores.

-Te estaré esperando- Harriet le sonrió y entro a cambiarse.

Malfoy paso a su lado poco después y Neville lo ignoro aún cuando el rubio le lanzó una mirada envenenada.

Cuando Harriet al fin salió su ansiedad se calmo y no dudo en tomarla de la mano para regresar al castillo.

* * *

Hacia la mitad del año escolar, Hagrid volvió de su misión de Dumbledore, la capa de nieve ya era considerablemente gruesa cuando las luces de la casa se encendieron y la chimenea expulsó humo de nuevo.

Harriet no se dio cuenta de esto hasta un día después, cuando Neville fue por ella a la sala común de Slytherin. El rubio llevaba los guantes que Harriet le regaló en su cumpleaños y una bufanda a juego.

Harriet se apresuró a ir con Neville, quien la tomo de la mano en todo el camino.

-¿Crees que este herido?- cuestiono Harriet cuando bajaban por el caminó.

-Espero que no, pero si es así veremos si podemos ayudar.- dijo Neville lazando le una sonrisa.

-Si-

Harriet fue quien tocó provocando que Fang comenzará a ladrar.

-Somos nosotros, Hagrid- grito Neville aún tomando de la mano a Harriet.

-¡Debí imaginármelo! -respondió una áspera voz.- Me preguntaba cuándo vendrían…has a un lado chucho- los ladridos de Fang no se detuvieron pero se escuchó el cerrojo moverse, la puerta se abrió con un chirrido y la cabeza de Hagrid apareció en el resquicio.

Harriet abrió los ojos alarmada y Neville a su lado se tensó. Hagrid tenía sangre coagulada en el enmarañado pelo, y su ojo izquierdo había quedado reducido a un hinchado surco en medio de un enorme cardenal de color negro y morado. Tenía diversos cortes en la cara y en las manos, algunos de los cuales todavía sangraban, y se movía con cautela, lo que hizo sospechar a Harriet que Hagrid tenía alguna costilla rota.

-No pongan esa cara, pasen, pasen- dijo Hagrid haciéndose a un lado.

-¿Qué fue lo que …? – comenzó Harriet deteniéndose, era evidente que la misión de Hagrid fracaso por el estado del hombre- Los gigantes no aceptaron.-

Hagrid quien preparaba té se detuvo un momento lanzando una mirada.

-Puse hechizos de privacidad- dijo la niña.

-No- respondió Hagrid.

-También fueron Mortifagos-

-Me pregunto cómo consigues saber mas de lo que debes- gruño Hagrid poniendo el té en la mesa.

-Una habilidad. ¿No irás a la enfermería?- dijo Harriet levantándose y quitando sus guantes.

-Estaré bien-

-Deja que Harriet te ayude, Hagrid- intervino Neville.

El hombre suspiró profundamente pero dejo que Harriet usará su magia parsel para curar los moretones más feos y las cortadas más profundas.

Hagrid les contó a largo rasgos los pasado con los gigantes y Harriet guardo esa información para pensarla detenidamente más tarde.

Por supuesto, el regreso de Hagrid trajo revuelo en el coven quien se reunió después del desayuno de ese domingo. Hermione estaba algo preocupa por el estado en el que se veía el hombre y Harriet estaba segura que la Gryffindor hubiera gritado si lo viera como llegó.

-Entonces los gigantes están tachado de la lista- comento Daphne.

-Al parecer.-

\- Tía Amelia estaba promoviendo una ley de derecho para comunidades Gigantes. Quizás eso ayude-

-Podria publicar algo en la gaceta. ¿Qué opinas Granger?-

-Es una buena idea- concordó la castaña .

La conversación se desvío poco después a las lecciones privadas de Defensa que avanzaban bien y los planes para YULE.

* * *

Neville se consideraba alguien tranquilo y que no solía ver la violencia como solución pero escuchar a ese idiota chico Ravenclaw hablar de esa forma de su Harriet lo hizo perder la cabeza.

-¡Longbottom!- la profesora McGonagall junto con Umbridge aparecieron.- Vamos-

Después de que contó lo que sucedió y el idiota Ravenclaw fue mandado a la enfermería, la profesora McGonagall le dijo que aún cuando entendía su enojo sería castigado por agredir a un compañero.

Nunca pensó que Umbridge pidiera tomar sus castigo.

-Creo que podré ayudar en esto, profesora- dijo Umbridge con una horrible sonrisa- quizás usted sea la adecuada para castigar al joven Gordon. Por supuesto me haré cargo de que el joven Longbottom entienda que está institución no ve con buenos ojos la agresión hacia algún compañero-


	84. Capítulo 84

**Castigo.**

Harriet se enteró que Neville golpeó a Kevin Gordon.

Gordon era un chico Ravenclaw que solía lanzarle comentarios vulgares por los pasillos y al cual Millecent maldijo en una ocasión.

-Lo siento, Neville- se disculpo Harriet cuando Neville salió de su Sala común.

\- No te disculpes- dijo el rubio- Ese… Si la profesora no hubiera aparecido…-

-Neville no debiste hacerlo… ahora estarás castigado y…-

-No dejaré que te insulten o que te dañen. – los ojos azules de Neville eran intensos cuando la miraron.

-Gracias- dijo Harriet bajando la mirada mientras sus mejillas se calentaban-¿Cuánto tiempo te castigaron?-

-Una semana, con Umbridge-

Harriet frunció el ceño preocupada.

-Me dirás si esa mujer hace algo …- Harriet tenía un mal presentimiento- No me agrada esa mujer-

-Lo haré.- Neville le sonrió y alzó sus dedos para tomar uno de los mechones sueltos de su cabello recogido.

Harriet sostuvo el aire sin darse cuenta. Neville estaba demasiado cerca, podía ver las pequeñas pecas en sus pómulos y el iris dilatado de sus hermoso ojos.

-Potter- llamo la voz de su padre haciéndola saltar.

Neville se alejo solo un poco de ella viéndose abochornado.

Harriet giro para encontrar la figura de su padre yendo hacia ellos por el pasillo que conducía a la torre de Gryffindor.

-El toque de queda será pronto. Vaya su sala común- dijo su padre en voz fría mientras mantenía su mirada en Neville.

-Yo… si, señor.- dijo Harriet – Nos vemos, Neville-

-Buenos noches, Harriet-

Harriet le sonrió a Neville antes de girarse pero al notar que su padre no iba acompañarla se detuvo.

-Vaya a su dormitorio- despidió su padre.

Harriet le lanzó una mirada nervioso que su padre respondió con una leve contracción de labios.

Esperaba que su padre no le dijera algo a Neville que pudiera ser alguna amenaza a la integridad del su rubio.

* * *

Neville sintió que el profesor Snape quería usar el mismo hechizo que uso con Lockarth.

-Longbottom-

-Si, señor- Neville intento mantenerse calmado pero sentía sudar sus manos.

Aunque no estaba seguro si una parte de ese nerviosismo era por el impulso de acercarse más a Harriet hace un momento.

-No quiero ver qué te acerques a Harriet- dijo el hombre con lentitud.

Neville parpadeo un momento antes de tensarse y erguirse

-Lo siento, señor. Pero no me alejaré de ella, señor- Neville se impresionó por sonar tan tranquilo.

El profesor lo observó detenidamente por lo que parecía horas.

-Muy bien, Longbottom- susurró el hombre antes de alzar su varita

Neville tragó saliva pero no se movió.

-Solo espero que la protejas bien. - dijo el hombre para después girar sobre sus talones.

* * *

La oficina de Umbridge era de color rosa. Completamente rosa. Con carpetas de punto colocadas sobre mesitas con jarrones llenos de flores marchitas. Pinturas de gatos colgaban de las paredes.

-Adelante, señor Longbottom- ordenó la mujer con una sonrisa amplia. -Siéntese-

Neville se acomodo en la silla frente a una mesa amplia.

-Veo que no sólo adoptó la violencia muggle si no también sus modales- dijo la mujer soltando una risa aguda.

-Lo siento, señora- respondió Neville tensó.

-No es culpa suya, creo que es más las compañías que tiene- dijo la mujer. Río de nuevo- Pero una cosa a la vez. -

Neville empuño las manos ante eso.

-Hoy escribiremos algunas líneas- Umbridge coloco una pluma negra con la punta afilada- "No debo comportarme como un muggle"-

Neville no tomo la pluma.

-¿Sucede algo señor Longbottom?-

-No escribiré eso- dijo Neville.

-Señor Longbottom estamos en una sesión de castigo. Escribirá las líneas, ahora- la voz de la mujer fue aún más melosa.

Neville respiró hondo y tomo la pluma negra ante la atenta mirada de la mujer.

* * *

Harriet estuvo ansiosa toda la noche y parte la mañana. Neville tuvo su primera sesión de castigo la noche anterior y por alguna razón eso le preocupaba.

Sus manos se mantenía ocupadas haciendo nudos a una cuerda de algodón mientras esperaba ver entrar a Neville por las puertas del comedor.

Hermione fue la primera en entrar seguida por Neville, quien le lanzó una breve mirada.

Harriet supo que algo no estaba bien.

Y su presentimiento se confirmó cuando el coven se reunió.

-Una pluma de sangre- murmuró Harriet mientras aún sostenía la mano de Neville con sumo cuidado.- Ella uso una pluma de sangre en mi Neville-

La voz con que uso sonaba fría y vacía, su mente estaba en calma aún cuando el pensamiento de hacer pagar a esa mujer era constante.

-Harriet- escucho que su Neville la llamo y alzó sus ojos verdes que ahora se veían llenos de peligro.

-Ella se atrevió a dañarte. A mí Neville- Neville se tensó y sonrojo al mismo tiempo.- Nadie lastima a Mi Neville-

-Harriet, respira. Tu magia está zumbando...-

-La mataré.-

-No, cariño. No hagas eso, hablemos con tu tutor o con algún adulto...-

-Ella te lastimo...-

La mano que no estaba entre las de Harriet se alzó y acunó una de las mejillas de Harriet.

-Esto se puede curar, estaré bien. Por favor, no quiero que asesinas a nadie. Por favor- Neville estaba mirando la tan intensamente que por un momento olvidó que las chicas estaban con ellos.

-Esta bien- se escucho decir Harriet haciendo que Neville sonriera.

-Consigan una habitación- intervino Millecent rompiendo la atmósfera, Daphne le dio un pellizco.

Neville no la soltó a pesar de eso, deslizó su mano herida del agarre de Harriet y la abrazo. Enterrando su nariz un momento en el cabello oscuro de Harriet 

-Daphne toma una foto de la mano de Neville- ordenó Susan- Enviaremos una copia a tía Amelia, mientras tanto escribe a tu abuela, Neville-

Harriet escucho como Neville respondía pero no se movió de su lugar en los brazos de su Neville.

  
  
  



	85. Capítulo 85

**El beso**

Augusta se consideraba una mujer fuerte y capaz. Había criado a su hijo sola después de la muerte de su querido esposo, luego tuvo que hacerse cargo de su nieto cuando su hijo y nuera fueron llevados a la locura por esos Mortifagos. 

Por mucho tiempo tuvo temor de que Neville no fuera fuerte, que su nieto no pudiera cuidarse, pero entonces su nieto conoció a la joven Potter y las inseguridades se fueron apagando. 

Neville se estaba convirtiendo en un hombre fuerte y capaz. Un hombre que protegería a quien amaba (aún cuando todavía no se diera cuenta de que amaba a esa chica) 

Pero justo ahora cuando leyó la carta de su nieto y vio la fotografía de su mano marcada por una pluma maldita, Augusta sintió temor e irá. Sin perder un momento, la vieja mujer se encamino a su chimenea y llamo por Floo a su vieja amiga Amelia. 

Después de una breve conversación, ambas mujeres partieron rumbo a Hogwarts. 

Dolores Umbridge le pagaría esto, esa estúpida mujer lamentaría el día en que se atrevió a dañar a su nieto. 

* * *

Neville envío la carta a su abuela ese mismo día, era difícil saber cómo reaccionaria su Gran, pero confiaba en el juicio de Susan y las chicas. 

Por supuesto lo sucedido con Umbridge no aparto los extraños sentimientos que estaba sintiendo alrededor de Harriet. Para él, Harriet siempre fue lo más importante. 

Desde ese día en el tren sintió la necesidad de mantenerla a salvó, ella fue lo mejor que pudo pasarle y aún cuando la lastimo el año pasado siempre lo sería. Haría cualquier cosa por ella, por verla sonreír, por mantener la feliz. 

Y ahora está sensación de querer tocarla, abrazarla. Con Hannah nunca se sintió así, incluso cuando la beso. 

La idea de besar a Harriet vino con el recuerdo del único beso que compartió con Hannah y sintió como su corazón latía más rápido. 

-Hey, Neville- la voz de Ron lo saco de sus pensamientos haciéndole notar que estaba afuera de la sala común. 

-Hola, Ronald- 

-Amigo, ¿Cómo fue con Umbridge?- cuestiono Dean 

-normal- Neville contrajo su mano herida. 

La conversación se desvío a otros temas después de eso. Neville escuchaba a medias mientras Ronald hablaba sobre Quidditch al mismo tiempo que le daba una paliza a Seamus en ajedrez. 

Esa noche cuando Neville se quedó dormido soño con el día antes de su castigo con Umbridge. 

_Él había acomodado uno de los mechones sueltos del cabello de Harriet, los hermosos y profundos ojos de su pequeña serpiente eran hipnotizantes.._

_«Mi Neville..._

_Neville se acercó a ella un poco más y el aroma a verano y lluvia lo atrayeron como una abeja al polen._

_«Mi Harriet..._

* * *

La noticia de que Dolores Umbridge uso un artefacto maldito con un estudiante se regó como pólvora. El nombre del estudiante se filtro al final de la semana y Neville Longbottom se vio en el centro de atención del colegio.

Muchas chicas, que ya habían notado lo atractivo que era el chico, parecieron aumentar su interés en él. Por supuesto, esto no fue tomado de buena manera por cierta chica de ojos verdes y cabellos color ébano.

Claro, está chica se consideraba alguien capaz de mantener sus deseos homicidas a raya aún cuando una parte de ella optaba por irse al camino del dolor.

-Esta en el séptimo, lo encontré cuando buscaba nargels- comentaba Luna en la reunión del coven.

Harriet estaba a medias en eso debido a que Romilda Vane había abordado a Neville antes de venir aquí. 

La estúpida chica le sonrió a su Neville y tuvo el descaro de ofrecerle su compañía.

-Bueno, ¿Por qué no vamos de una vez?- pregunto Daphne. 

Al parecer todas estuvieron de acuerdo porque Harriet fue tomada por la mano de Neville y conducida por los pasillos.

Algunas miradas se posaban en el rubio y eso aumentaba su molestia.

Luna comenzó a caminar tres veces frente a un muro hasta que una puerta grande de madera apareció.

-Woow- 

La habitación era amplia y llena de cosas hasta el techo. Harriet fue llevada por Neville, quien aun no soltaba.

-Esta es la Sala de los menesteres. Les abrí el lugar donde entre la primera vez pero puedes hacer que tome otra disposición- 

Harriet dió un vistazo por el lugar y entonces lo sintió. El llamado de algo.

-¿Lo probamos entonces?- 

Harriet decidió esperar entonces. Cuando todas habían jugado con la confirmación de la Sala y decidieron cuál sería la adecuada, Millecent se quedó atrás.

-Debes decir le- dijo la chica lanzando una mirada a Neville quien estaba conversando con Susan y Astoria.

-Debes decir le, ya.-

-Millecent, Neville no me ve de esa...-

-Callate, Potter. Tu le vas a decir, ya, lo haras y sabrás si Neville siente o no siente algo. Ya me canse de verte suspirar por ese denso, así que lo harás. -

Antes de que Harriet le contestará, Neville se acerco a ellas.

-¿Nos vamos?- 

-Yo me voy, tu te quedas. Harriet te quiere decir algo- Millecent salió disparada después de eso.

Neville le sonrió levemente esperando.

-Sentí algo cuando entre- dijo Harriet.- Como lo que te conté del medallón- 

Neville se puso alerta entonces. Ambos pidieron la habitación de todas las cosas perdidas y Harriet se abrió paso por los pasillos hasta llegar a un viejo estante dónde un busto de una bruja se llevaba de telarañas.

-Es aquí- Harriet iba a abrir el gabinete pero Neville se adelantó.

Había una tiara, una tiara antigua con zafiros inscustrados. Harriet sintió la maldad en ella.

-Es esto...- cuando los dedos de Harriet tocaron la tiara su iría aumento.

-Vamos- apuro Neville.

Pero Harriet no se movió. Su iría y celos eran como un remolino dentro que la hizo girarse.

-¿Tienes prisa?- 

Neville parpadeo confundido para después fruncir el ceño con su mirada puesta en la tiara que ahora Harrier aferraba.

-Debemos llevarla con tu tutor, Harriet- Neville se acercó a ella un paso.

-Es eso o quieres ir con Romina. Ella dijo que te estaría esperando-

-¿Romina?. ¿Por qué iría con ella?- Neville se acercó un poco más.

-No lo sé... Pero ella quiere que vayas, ella y todas esas chicas que te miran como carne fresca- 

-Harriet no entiendo de que hablas.- Neville se terminó de acercar a la chica solo los separaba unos pocos centímetros.

-No puedo ver el patrón, primero te gustaba Ginny, después Hannah Abbot...-

-Harriet que es lo que...-

La tristeza se colo en ella, podía sentirlo venir de la tiara; como si ella se alimentara de sus sentimientos.

-No lo haces. Pensé que sería suficiente, ser tu amiga, pero duele. Duele mucho verte con alguien más..- los ojos de Harriet se nublaron por las lágrimas que contenía- Y yo... Yo no puedo dejar de amarte, aún cuando duele...-

Las lágrimas rodaron en silencio y Harriet no se atreví a mirar a los ojos a Neville. Después de un minuto en silencio Harriet decidió salir de ahí, pero fue detenida por Neville, quien la tomo de la mano que sostenia la tiara.

-Harriet... Mírame- Harriet se negó a hacerlo.

No quería ver lastima en los ojos de Neville, no quería que él le sonriera y dijera que siempre serían amigos.

-Mi patronum es un lirio, algo extraño ya que los patronum adoptan forma de animal, pero... La razón quizás sea porque use tu recuerdo para hacerlo. Tu, mi Harriet- la voz de Neville era como un susurro pero era tan clara para ella.

Harriet levanto la mirada al fin y vio esa sonrisa que amaba pero no hubo lastima solo adoración y el aire se estanco dentro de ella, la otra mano se alzó para acunar su rostro. 

-Siempre serás la persona ma importante para mí...siempre te amare mi pequeña serpiente...-

Harriet jadeo ante eso y sin darse cuenta soltó la tiara, el ruido del metal se extendió pero eso no la distrajo de los ojos azules que la adoraban, no la distrajo de tomar el rostro de Neville entre sus manos y acercarse a él. 

Neville se inclino hacia ella y sus labios se tocaron. Y era la sensación más sublime, venía de su estómago y la recorría como electricidad. Neville sabía a chocolate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ho!!!🙃
> 
> Drarriet shipper lo siento. 
> 
> Neviet shipper bailemos 


	86. Capítulo 86

**El sueño**

_Los labios de Harriet sabían a cerezas, y eran suaves, cálidos.. en su opinión perfectos. Podría besarle por siempre._

_Aunque la falta de aire sería un problema_.

Neville se separó un poco de Harriet tomando aire y sintiendo hormiguear todo su cuerpo, en especial sus labios. Las mejillas de Harriet eran calidad bajo su toque y esos ojos verdes tan hipnotizantes estaban nublados.

-Harriet...- Neville escucho su voz un poco más ronca y se sintió apenado.

Pero cualquier pensamiento salió de su mente cuando Harriet volvió a besarle, moviendo un poco sus labios, las pequeñas manos de Harriet soltaron su rostro y envolvió su cuello con su brazos acercándose más.

Neville tuvo que mover sus manos de las mejillas de Harriet y no supo dónde colocarlas.

De alguna manera terminó dando dos pasos hacia atrás y cayeron sobre el reposa brazos de un viejo sillón rompiendo el beso.

-Lo siento- se disculpo Neville tomando a Harriet de la cintura de manera torpe. -Yo...-

-Quiero besarte otra vez- interrumpió Harriet frunciendo la nariz de esa manera en la que la hacía parecer un gatito molesto.

Neville no pudo evitar soltar una risa nerviosa ante eso.

-Eso es una buena idea, pero soltamos la tiara- Neville pasó sus dedos para el cabello de Harriet sonriendo le.

Harry parpadeo confundida para después girar su rostro hacia donde se suponía estaría la tiara la joya se encontraba en el suelo olvidada por los dos jóvenes.

-Es verdad, la tiara. Debemos llevarla con papá.- dijo Harriet en un susurro pero antes de alejarse de Neville le dio un último beso y sonrío.

Neville la dejó ir aún cuando una parte de él no deseaba hacerlo, entonces la chica tomo la tiara y se volvió hacia él, sus mejillas aún estaban sonrojadas. Neville estaba seguro de que él se veía igual de abochornado.

-Vamos- Neville la tomo de la mano pero Harriet no se movió.

Los ojos verdes lo observaba con intensidad.

-¿Sucede algo?-

-Tú me amas- comenzó Harriet sin apartar sus ojos.

Neville se sonrojo pero logro decir -sí-

-Yo... Yo te amo- murmuró Harriet roja como una remolacha.- Así que... -

-¿Quieres ser mi novia?- Neville no supo cómo logro decir eso pero la sonrisa que Harriet le dió valió la pena.

-Si-

* * *

Harriet estaba en limbo. Después de que Neville y ella se besaran el asunto de la tiara no le pareció tan relevante. Aún así la llevaron a su padre, Neville insistió en acompañarla y además de eso pidió hablar a solas con su padre.

Harriet se extraño por eso, pero no se preocupo ya que al salir Neville le sonrió y le dió un breve beso en los labios. Ella retuvo el impulso de abalanzarse sobre él.

Su padre entonces la llamo.

-Haremos lo mismo que con el relicario- indico su padre llevando la a las habitaciones privadas 

Su madre los siguió con una sonrisa divertida que Harriet no supo saber a qué venía.

-Ese caballeroso chico es muy agradable, Harriet- dijo su madre cunado la tiara fue tratada.

Su padre gruño ante eso y Harriet no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

-Longbottom me ha dicho sobre su nueva... Relación- comenzó su padre- El desea hablar con Black también. Al parecer Longbottom está tomando esto en serio.-

-¿El le dijo? ...-

Su padre alzó una ceja ante eso.

-Es una tradición que el pretendiente hablé con los tutores o padres. -

Harriet frunció el ceño recordando que Malfoy nunca hizo eso pero aparto el pensamiento.

-¿No está de acuerdo?- cuestiono Harriet nerviosa.

-no estaría de acuerdo con ningún alcornoque que se acerque a ti, Harriet- dijo su padre ocasionando la risa de su madre- Pero Longbottom parece ser el menos alcornoque.-

Harriet sonrió ante eso.

-No se preocupe, Neville es un poco distraído pero es bueno-

Su padre bufo pero pareció confiar en ella.

Las vacaciones de Navidad llegaron pero este año irían directamente a casa de su padrino. Su padre debía quedarse para cordinar con los demás profesores las clases de Defensa, ahora que no tenían un profesor para la materia

Su padrino las recibo emocionado. Su padrino había invitado a Neville a pasar esos días con ellos. Harriet sabia que para Sirius Black, su noviazgo con Neville era lo mejor que pudiera pasar.

Harriet no se quejaba, Neville se unió a ellos por la tarde. El 21 organizaron un pequeño ritual en familia. El profesor Lupin, su padrino, Nymphadora y Andrómeda Tonks también participaron.

Harriet y Neville se fueron a dormir poco antes que los adultos.

-Buenos noches, Harry- se despido Neville en la puerta de Harriet.

-Buenos noches- por supuesto, Harriet lo beso antes de entrar a su habitación.

Esa noche durmió con una sonrisa hasta que sus sueños dejaron de ser sueños.

Harriet notaba su cuerpo liso, fuerte y flexible. Se deslizaba entre unos relucientes barrotes de metal, sobre una fría y oscura superficie de piedra… Iba pegada al suelo y se arrastraba sobre el vientre… podría sentir como era parte de dos seres en un mismo cuerpo.   
Estaba oscuro, y, sin embargo, veía a su alrededor brillantes objetos de extraños y vivos colores.

Giraba la cabeza… A primera vista el pasillo estaba vacío, pero no… Había un hombre sentado apostado fuera de la puerta, su silueta destacaba contra la oscuridad…   
Harriet sacó sus dos lenguas… Percibía el olor que desprendía aquel hombre, que estaba vivo pero adormilado, un obstáculo al final del pasillo…   
Harriet se moría de ganas de morder a aquel hombre… Pero debía contener el impulso…, tenía cosas más importantes que hacer…   
No obstante, el hombre se movía… y Harriet veía cómo su oscilante y borrosa silueta se elevaba ante ella ; veía cómo el hombre sacaba una varita mágica de su cinturón… No tenía alternativa… Se abalanzo sobre el hombre, atacaba una, dos, tres veces, hundiéndole los colmillos al hombre, la parte que contenía veneno atacó, sentía el tibio chorro de sangre…   
El hombre gritaba de dolor… y luego se quedaba callado… Se tambaleaba, se apoyaba en la pared…   
La sangre manchaba el suelo...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ho!!! ¿Pensaron que todo sería felicidad?


	87. Capítulo 87

**Una Navidad en Londres**

Harriet despertó sintiendo que su cabeza se partiría a la mitad. Solo atino a hacerse aún lado vomitando sobre la alfombra.  


-Krea... Kreacher- la voz de Harriet salió ronca y trato de ponerse en pie cayendo en el suelo.

Kreacher apareció con un plop y corrió hacia su ama.

-Mi señora- el elfo la ayudo a sentarse al borde de la cama pero Harriet sintió que el mundo giraba a su alrededor.

-Ve... Departamento de Misterios, fuera de la sala de profecías... Que nadie te vea, llévalo a San Mungo...- Kreacher solo dudo un momento antes de desaparecer para cumplir la orden de su ama.

Harriet tomo su varita para lanzar un patronum cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió y sus padres enteraron. Si era extraño ver a su padre entrar cuando se suponía estaba en Hogwarts, Harriet no pensó en eso hasta después.

-Soñé con él, era su serpiente...atacó al hermano de Daphne en el ministerio.-

Su padre se acercó a ella revisando su cicatriz que aún ardía, incluso sentía que estaba sangrando un poco.

-Señor... Él... él quiere tomarla, estaba intentando averiguar... -

-Nos haremos cargo de esto después. Ahora necesito que te relajes y dejes que entre a tu mente, no te resistas - pidió su padre.

Harriet así lo hizo, sintió como su padre entraba en su mente, su presencia tiene un peso parecido al humo, Harriet sintió arder sus ojos por el dolor en su cabeza pero todo termino rápido.

Su madre sostuvo a su padre cuando salió de la mente de Harriet. Para ese momento Kreacher había regresado.

-Trae dos dosis de dormir sin sueño, por favor- pidió su madre al elfo que no tardó en hacer lo pedido.

-Duerme ahora, nos ocuparemos de todo cuando despiertes- ordenó su padre.

Harriet estaba segura que si no fuera por la dosis de Dormir sin sueño no hubiera logrado dormir.

* * *

Sirius fue despertado por Remus, quien se veía tensó. La parecer un inefable fue atacado cuando mantenía su guardia en el departamento de Misterios. Sirius no reparo demasiado en la presencia de Snape debido a que su cachorra parecía haber sido torturada en sus sueños.

Remus entonces le explicó lo que sucedió a Harriet y le pidió que lo mantuviera para él y nadie más.

-Si alguien sabe de esta conexión, Harriet estará en peligro, Sirius.- le dijo Remus con un semblante demasiado serio.

-De acuerdo, Lunny-

Nagini se mantuvo cerca de su cachorra y cuando tuvo que ir con Snape a quien sabe que, dejo a Neville a cargo de cuidarla. Sirius se hubiera ofendido si no fuera por la forma en que Mini Frank aceptó, con total seriedad.

-Tu debes ir con la Ministra, yo iré a informar a Dumbledore. Si no es que ya sabe- dijo Remus un poco molesto a la mención del director.

Algo que noto Sirius desde hace un tiempo, es que Remus no solía confiar en las decisiones de Dumbledore como antaño.

-De acuerdo- Sirius entonces se arregló y salió rumbo al Ministerio.

Por supuesto, antes de irse llamaron a la señora Longbottom para que vigilará a la cachorra y mini Frank. A Sirius le agradaba a señora Augusta, sobre todo después de que se enteró como casi degolla a Umbridge.

Claro que no era para menos, usar una artefacto maldito en mini Frank y decir que lo hizo por el bien del chico.

Sin olvidar como se refiero a la cachorra; «Una mala influencia para los jóvenes magos y brujas. Una criatura viciosa, manipuladora y mentirosa.»

Sirius deseaba haber estando presente para darle su merecido a la horrible mujer, aunque ahora estaba encerrada en Azkaban.

* * *

Cuando Harriet despertó al medio día se sintió descansada pero los recuerdos de la noche anterior vinieron a ella provocando que sintiera náuseas de nuevo.

Por un momento había sentido que ella era quien atacaba al hermano de Daphne.

Harriet salió de su cama aprisa, tomando papel y pluma redacto una breve nota que imbuido en hechizos de seguridad.

\- Llevala a Daphne, hermosa- pido a Hedwig quien chasqueo su pico tomando la nota.- Ten cuidado-

La lechuza salió por la ventana y Harriet no se movió hasta que se perdió de vista.

Cuando estuvo vestida con un pantalón cálido y una playera blanca de manga larga, Harriet bajo a la cocina, dónde sus padres le esperaban junto a Neville, el profesor Lupin y su padrino.

Harriet tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo por comer y Neville noto que no estaba bien, por lo que después de comer le contó sobre el sueño que no fue sueño.

-Sentí como si yo fuera la serpiente... Fue como en primer año cuando soñaba cazar unicornios y alimentarme de ellos- Harriet sentía que estaba sucia, que no merecía ser consolada por Neville.

\- Tu no has hecho daño a nadie. Tu padre lo dijo, tu soñaste con eso, solo eso- 

-Siento como si me convirtiera en él...- 

-No, tu eres Harriet. Solo Harriet, mi Harriet. No eres Tom Ryddle, no te convertirás en él.- dijo Neville tomándola del rostro con dulzura.

-¿Cómo sabes que no es así? Cuando hicimos el ritual que quitó la maldición de mamá... Mi madre dijo que había algo que nos unía a Tom y a mi...- Harriet enterró su rostro en el pecho de Neville llenándose del aroma a plantas que siempre estaba en el.

-Harriet, Tom Ryddle es un ser cruel, despiadado, que no tiene compasión. Tu nunca harías nada que el a hecho... Tu nunca intentarías matar a un bebé solo por poder.-

Harriet abrazo a Neville y dejo que la consolara. Aún cuando sentía que algo se estaba escapando, algo importante.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ho! Cómo dije quiero terminar esta historia pronto, mi meta es acabar antes de marzo.


	88. Capítulo 88

**Asclepio**

La noticia del ataque al hermano de Daphne no llego a los periodicos debido a que la Ministra contuvo el asunto. Aún así, Daphne y Millecent le enviaron una carta al día siguiente. Las dos chicas fueron invitadas a Grimmauld place a pasar Navidad pero Daphne declinó debido a que sus padres deseaban ver a su heredero internado en San Mungo, quien fue salvado gracias a su pronta llegada a las manos de los sanadores.

Harriet entonces se organizó con Millecent y Neville para ver a Daphne y Astoriaen San Mungo.

La mañana del 24, La señora Augusta, Nagini, Millecent, el profesor Lupin, junto a Harriet y Neville desayunaron temprano para después partir a San Mungo.

Harriet esperaba tener la oportunidad de probar una de sus teorías con los padres de Neville. Por su puesto la señora Augusta no debería enterarse de esto por lo que distraerla seria tarea de su madre.

El viaje hasta San Mungo fue rápido porque había muy poco tráfico. Había un discreto goteo de magos y de brujas que iban con disimulo por la calle desierta hacia el hospital. Harriet y los demás salieron del coche y la señora Augusta aparcó en la esquina lanzando un hechizo al coche.

Fueron caminando con toda tranquilidad hasta el escaparate donde estaba el maniquí vestido con el overol de nailon verde, y una vez allí, uno a uno, atravesaron el cristal.   
En la recepción reinaba una agradable atmósfera festiva: habían pintado de rojo y dorado las esferas de cristal que iluminaban San Mungo para que parecieran gigantescas y relucientes bolas de Navidad; había acebo colgado alrededor de las puertas, y en todos los rincones resplandecían unos relucientes árboles de Navidad blancos, cubiertos de nieve mágica y carámbanos de hielo y adornados con una brillante estrella de oro en lo alto. El vestíbulo Harriet tuvo que esquivar a una bruja que llevaba una mandarina metida en el orificio izquierdo de la nariz.

Millecent no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risa que disimulo con tos, aún así la recepcionista le lanzó una mirada molesta antes de atender a la bruja.

—Pelea familiar, ¿verdad? —dijo la bruja rubia que había detrás del mostrador con una sonrisita de suficiencia—. Son ustedes los terceros que veo hoy… Daños Provocados por Hechizos, cuarta planta.-

La señora Augusta pidió indicaciones para llegar a la habitación donde los Greengras se encontraban. Así que todos emprendieron sus caminos.

Encontraron a Daphne y Astoria sentadas cerca de la camilla de su hermano juntos a sus padres. Los señores Greengras saludaron a las damas, mientras las chicas y Neville hacian lo propio.

-oh, Harriet, querida- dijo la señora Greengras- mi pobre Petrus…-

La señora Greengras la tomo de la mano y sollozo un poco. Harriet lanzo una mirada al hermano de Daphne que parecía algo avergonzado. Podía ver dónde los vendajes cubrían las heridas ocasionadas por la serpiente.

-Nuestra Daphne nos comentó que fue su elfo quien ayudó a nuestro hijo- murmuró él señor Greengras. - Estamos en deuda con usted, Lady Potter-

-Tuve que hacerlo, Harriet. Mis padres piensas que mi amistad contigo es un problema- mascullo Daphne molesta.

Los señores Greengras parecieron incómodos pero Harriet solo asintió tranquilamente.

-Es comprensible.- dijo Harriet lanzando le una sonrisa a su madre quien se veía molesta- Pero cuido de las personas que aprecio. Daphne y Astoria son como hermanas para mí-

La señora Greengras pareció complacida ante eso.

-Eso es tan lindo de tu parte, Harriet- Daphne frunció los labios- Que veas a mis queridas hijas como hermanas… se podría llegar a ser real, por supuesto- río la señora Greengras.

-Madre- Exclamaron Daphne y su hermano.

Harriet parpadeo confundida.

-Mi querida señora- comenzó su madre con amabilidad, colocando una mano en el hombro de Harriet y la otra en la de Neville, quien la tomó de la mano- Es alegador que piense en Lady Potter como una adecuada esposa para su Heredero, pero ella está en un compromiso con el Lord de la Casa Longbottom-

Harriet se sonrojo levemente pero sonrió como una tonta, Neville se acercó a ella un poco más, irguiéndose orgulloso en su altura.

* * *

Neville se dió cuenta que el malestar general que solía sentir cuando Harriet era adorada por otros, eran celos. Y quiso golpearse no por primera vez;   
«¿Cómo pudo ser tan tonto para no darse cuenta que siempre la amo? Bueno, eso ahora no importa, ella y él estaban juntos. »

  
Según la conversación con el padre de Harriet y su padrino, no había inconveniente con ellos. (Y si lo hubiera, Neville estaba seguro que no le importaría siempre que su serpiente lo amará)

Cuando las intenciones de la señora Greengras fueron destruidas, Millecent, Daphne y Astoria les pidieron ir a la cafetería un momento. En el pasillo Millecent lo tomó del brazo y lo empujó contra el muro.

-¿Cómo es que eres el prometido de mi Harriet, Longbottom?- pregunta la peli oscura.

-Mille, no somos prometidos...- intervino Harriet pero Millecent le lanzó una mirada deteniéndose lo que decía.

-Responde-

-Pensé que lo sabían. Harriet y yo... Estamos juntos desde antes de las vacaciones de invierno- dijo Neville sonrojándose.

-¿Qué? - Millecent ahora puso su atención en Harriet.

-¿No te diste cuenta?-

-Ustedes dos son demasiado cursis todo el tiempo.- dijo Daphne, quien se encontraba recargada en la pared opuesta.

Tanto Harriet como Neville se sonrojaron adquiriendo el color de las remolachas.

  
-Bien. Por lo que veo al fin te diste cuenta, tarado- comenzó Millecent viéndose más relajada- Te advierto si haces llorar a mi Harriet cortaré tus...-

-¡Millecent!- riño Daphne.

-¿Qué? Daph, este tarado debe saber lo que pasará si provoca que Harriet lloré de nuevo- soltó Millecent causando que Neville frunciera el ceño.

-¡Millecent!-

-¿De nuevo?-

-Mille no...-

\- Desde tercer año he tenido que ver cómo Harriet suspira y llora por tu culpa, Longbottom- continuo la chica pelinegra si inmutarse ante las protestas de Harriet- Y aún cuando intenté que saliera con algún francés o búlgaro ella seguía suspirando por ti, incluso cuando salió con el idiota de Malfoy.- Ahora Millecent le lanzó una mirada digna de un Slytherin- Así que más te vale no hacerla llorar de nuevo-

Neville se dió cuenta que Harriet estaba realmente avergonzada y molesta a partes iguales.

-No era necesario que dijeras eso, Millecent- masculló Harriet.

-Lo es, y no me interesa si te enojas. Longbottom no hará llorar a mi mejor amiga de nuevo-

-Lo siento- atino decir Neville sintiendo que era el más grande estúpido del mundo.

Pensó que Harriet solo empezó a verlo como alguien a quien amar de esa forma este año... Pero nunca imaginó que desde hace casi tres años ella lo quería de esta forma.

Neville recordó todas esas veces que le dijo que era su mejor amiga y como ella siempre le sonreía, cuando se empezó a alejar de él...

-Oh, Godric... Harriet, e sido un idiota...-

-No- comenzó Harriet, Millecent bufo - Solo, está bien. No importa si tú solo me vez como una amiga, Neville. Yo aceptaré cualquier sentimiento que me des, solo quería que fueras feliz, es lo que quiero- Harriet le sonrió con esa hermosa sonrisa brillante.

Neville se acercó a ella y la abrazo.

-Eres demasiado buena, y yo soy tan tonto- dijo Neville rozando sus labios en la coronilla de Harriet quien tarareo en desacuerdo.

-Consigan una habitación- se quejó Millecent.

-Son tan lindos- dijo Astoria- desearía tener una cámara-

-Vamos a la cafetería, quiero algo dulce- dijo Daphne emprendiendo el camino.

-Las alcanzamos en un momento- informó Harriet separándose del abrazo en la que Neville aún la envolvía.

-Harry, en verdad lo…- Harriet lo interrumpió con un beso rápido y lo tomó de la mano.

-No disculpas, ahora ya estamos juntos.- dijo Harriet halandolo para comenzar a caminar. 

Pronto llegaron al pasillo donde se encontraba la ala de cuidados especiales. Neville estaba ansioso ante la idea que Harriet tuvo. Usar sus habilidades en parsel en sus padres para ver si podría ayudarlos. Sabía que solo era una teoría pero aún así esperaba que funcionará.

La sala de cuidados estaba decorada como cada año en estas fechas. La sanadora Agnes los recibió en medio de sus rondas. 

Neville y Harriet avanzaron hasta las camas de Frank y Alice.

-Hola, mamá. Hola, papá-

Los dos adultos no parecieron darse cuenta la presencia de su hijo pero aún así Neville les sonrió. 

-Harriet vino. Ella y yo ahora somos novios. Gran está bastante contenta con eso- Harriet se rio un poco antes eso.- Harriet quiere intentar algo para hacerlos sentir mejor, no va doler-

Neville le lanzó una mirada a Harriet quien asintió, el rubio entonces corrió las cortinas dándoles privacidad. Harriet se acercó a Frank primero.

-Sera rápido, señor Longbottom- explico Harriet colocando sus manos en las sienes del hombre.

Las palabras seseantes fueron bajas como una canción de cuna, mientras las manos de Harriet brillaban de un verde intenso.

-Ahí está- dijo Harriet retirando sus manos. El hombre alzó la mirada brevemente y sonrió por un momento. 

-eso…- Neville jadeo ante la sonrisa de su padre.   
Frank fue el más afectado por la maldición cruciatus, estuvo durante más horas expuesto a ella por lo que desde ese día no hizo ninguna expresión.

-¿quieres que continúe con tu madre?- preguntó Harriet en un susurró. Neville asintió inseguro de su voz

El mismo proceso se repito, y Alice Longbottom tomó las manos de Harriet entre las suyas.

-Ne..Ne…-

-Tranquila, aquí está su hijo- consoló Harriet. Neville se acercó a su madre sintiendo un nudo en su garganta.

-Ne..- Alice abrazó a su hijo de nuevo, después de 14 años.

Su abuela los encontró abrazados, el rostro de Neville estaba húmedo a causa de las lágrimas.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ho!!
> 
> Hace tiempo leí un fanfic sevitus en Fanfiction.net (dónde tengo una cuenta abandonada XD) en el que manejaban la teoría de que parsel no solo servía para hablar con serpientes si no también curar. Y no suena tan descabellado si sabemos que el símbolo de la medicina es una bastón nudoso envuelto por una serpiente.
> 
> Asclepio o Asclepios es un dios menor que hace parte de la mitología griega, siendo reconocido por ser el dios de la medicina y la curación. Su padre fue Apolo y su madre Corónide (en algunas versiones conocida como Arsínoe)


	89. Capítulo 89

**Un favor y el escape**

La señora Augusta y la mamá de Harriet arreglaron todo para que los señores Longbottom regresarán a casa. Los sanadores estaban consternados por la mejoría de la señora Longbottom; solo reconocía a su hijo y suegra pero fue una mejora demasiado grande. En cuanto el señor Longbottom aún cuando no hablaba o parecía reconocer a alguien daba mayores señales de vida. 

Así que ese 24, Frank y Alice regresaron a casa. La señora Augusta parecía más emocional que nunca, Harriet estaba segura que la mujer mayor estaba haciendo un intento para no llorar. 

Los Longbottom regresaron al Invernadero y Neville prometió ir al día siguiente para abrir sus obsequios. Harriet se confirmó con darle un pequeño beso en la mejilla como despedida y regreso a Grimmauld place con su mamá. El profesor Lupin decidió ayudar a la señora Augusta a instalar a su hijo y nuera, por lo que al llegar le explicaron a su padrino a rasgos rasgos lo que sucedió en San Mungo.

-Se que podría ser egoísta. Pero espero que no hables sobre las habilidades de Harriet.- dijo su mamá a su padrino.

-Pero Harriet podría ayudar a muchas personas...-

-Personas que la usarían sin escrúpulos, las habilidades de curación gastan su núcleo, Harriet no debió curar a los dos padres de Neville al mismo tiempo.- interrumpió su mamá lanzando le una mirada a Harriet.- Severus tendrá que darte algo para recuperar tu núcleo. El bienestar de Harriet esta por encima de cualquiera.-

-De acuerdo, entiendo eso.- concordó su padrino abrazando a Harriet- ¿Estas cansada, cachorra?.-

-Solo un poco.- contesto Harriet.

-Ve a tomar una siesta, niña.- ordeno su mamá- Hablare con Severus para que tu poción este lista cuando despiertes.- 

Su padrino le dio un breve apretón antes de que Harriet se fuera a su habitación, Kreacher le ayudo a calentar las sabanas con su magia élfica y Harriet se sumió en un sueño tranquilo. 

La mañana del día de Navidad, Harriet despertó y encontró un montón de regalos a los pies de su cama, pero no los abrió aun, bajo a tomar su desayuno. Cuando los platos estaban siendo recogidos las llamas de ka red floo ardieron dando paso a Neville. 

Harriet deseaba poder tener a su papá aquí sabía que por el momento era demasiado peligroso. Si Tom se enteraba que ella veía Severus Snape como un padre...

De pronto en medio del proceso poco decoroso de abrir obsequios la ansiedad la atacó, el sueño dónde era la serpiente de Tom era una muestra de que sus escudos no eran tan sólidos, debía ejercitarlos más. Fortalecer su mente.

-Padrino, podría pedirle un favor- dijo Harriet al hombre de ojos grises más tarde es noche. 

Black sonrió abiertamente entusiasmado ante la idea de que Harriet le pidiera algo.

-¡Claro, cachorra!- 

-¿Podría ayudarme a fortalecer mis escudos?- pregunto Harriet- Ibu está ocupada con los talleres y cubriendo algunas clases, el profesor también, así que pensé en que usted podría ayudarme en su tiempo libre.-

-Por supuesto, sera bueno para los dos.- dijo su padrino con una enorme sonrisa.

* * *

FUGA EN MASA DE AZKABAN 

EL MINISTERIO TEME QUE BLACK SEA EL «PUNTO DE REUNIÓN» DE ANTIGUOS MORTÍFAGOS

Diez fotografías en blanco y negro ocupaban la primera plana; eran las caras de nueve magos y una bruja. Algunas de las personas fotografiadas se burlaban en silencio; otras tamborileaban con los dedos en el borde inferior de la fotografía, con aire insolente. Cada fotografía llevaba un pie de foto con el nombre de la persona y el delito por el que había sido enviada a Azkaban. 

«Antonin Dolohov, condenado por el brutal asesinato de Gideon y Fabian Prewett», rezaba el pie de foto de un mago con la cara larga, pálida y contrahecha, que miraba sonriendo burlonamente.

«Augustus Rookwood, condenado por filtrar secretos del Ministerio de Magia a Aquel-que-no-debe- 

ser-nombrado», rezaba el pie de foto de un individuo con la cara picada de viruela y el cabello grasiento, que estaba apoyado en el borde de su fotografía con pinta de aburrido.

Pero la foto que más llamó la atención de Harriet fue la de la bruja, cuya cara había destacado entre las 

demás en cuanto ella miró la página. Llevaba el cabello largo y era castaño, pero en la fotografía tenía 

aspecto de desgreñado y sucio, aunque ella lo había visto bien arreglado, denso y reluciente. La bruja 

miraba fijamente con ojos de párpados caídos y una arrogante y desdeñosa sonrisa en los finos labios. Como Sirius, conservaba vestigios de la antigua belleza que algo, quizá Azkaban, le habíarobado.

«Bellatrix Lestrange, condenada por torturar a Frank y Alice Longbottom hasta causarles una

incapacidad permanente.»

Harriet bajo el periódico lanzando una mirada por su mesa que ahora tenía a los más antiguos estudiantes con una expresión estudiada. Sus ojos se fijaron brevemente en Draco quien estaba tenso.

Harriet alzó la cabeza en dirección de la mesa Gryffindor dónde Neville estaba sentado. El rubio se puso en pie y salió del comedor, Harriet entonces lo siguió.

-Neville, ¡Neville!- llamo Harriet abriéndose paso entre los estudiantes que iban y venían- ¡Longbottom, detente! -

Neville se detuvo pero no giro a verla, varios estudiantes les lanzaron breves miradas pero ninguno se quedó demasiado tiempo.

-Ella escapó...- dijo Neville con odio en su voz.- Si llego a encontrarme con ella juro que la mataré- 

Harriet sintió ansiedad ante la idea de que su Neville estuviera frente a Bellatrix Lestrange pero podía entender la motivación detrás de sus palabras.

La chica de ojos verdes tomo la mano de su Neville y le dió un apretón.

-Nos haremos cargo de ella, Neville. Lo prometo- 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ho!! Ibu en Indonesia es una forma de decir mamá. Según JK, Nagini fue capturada en ese país en los 20s. 


	90. Capítulo 90

**Ícaro**. 

Los días después de la fuga masiva de Azkaban fueron llenos de artículos en el profeta sobre la administración de Amelia Bones y como aún sin los dementores custodiando la prisión sucedió tal cosa. 

También hubo el mismo sentido de paranoica entre la comunidad mágica que se tuvo cuando Pettigrew escapó.

El coven y Harriet por su parte se mantuvieron concentrados en entrenar sus hechizos, encantamientos, habilidades mágica y Muggles.

Harriet también comenzó con sus sesiones para fortalecer sus muros con su padrino, dichas sesiones se llevaban a cabo en el despacho de su papá, quien al principio dudo que le sirviera de algo entrenar con Black pero decidió que bien pudiera desarrollar su legeremenancia para fortalecer su mente y por ende sus escudos mentales.

En medio de todo eso, las clases de Defensa no tenían un profesor fijo; en ocasiones la mamá de Harriet impartía las clases, su padrino también solía cubrir algunas horas, su papá y el mismo director.

Este último causaba que Harriet se sintiera recelosa siempre que los ojos brillantes se enfocaban en ella; parecía que el director buscaba algo, una confirmación.

* * *

Draco no fue a casa para Navidad, su madre le pidió permanecer en el Castillo. El chico de ojos grises se hubiera sentido bien estando en Hogwarts si su madre también pudiera alejarse de casa, pero ella estaba atrapada en ese lugar con su padre y el señor Oscuro. 

Su consolación podría ser que quizás tendría oportunidad de hablar con Harriet pero ella se fue como venía haciéndolo durante los últimos años y aún Dobby no lograba encontrarla. 

Aún así el envío un obsequio, uso una de los búhos del colegio y no firmo la nota. Había escogido un brazalete de plata para ella pero cambio de idea y en su lugar envío un diario de pasta gruesa color hueso y una pluma de pavo real. 

Las vacaciones de invierno pasaron y el ajetreo de la clase continúo. Sin Umbridge, ahora las lecciones de Defensa eran interesantes, lo único malo fue que Harrier pudo sentarse de nuevo con el idiota de Longbottom. 

Y Draco se dio cuenta que tiempo antes de Navidad algo cambio en ellos. Longbottom la miraba como si Harriet fuera el sol, (y Draco no podía estar en desacuerdo con ello, Harrier era como el sol que calienta tus días). 

Pero todo cayó como plomo cuando una tarde en la que se escabullo de Pansy y Nott, Draco se aventuró al claro donde pudo acercarse más al Sol, como Ícaro… 

Ella estaba ahí y no estaba sola, Longbottom la tenía abrazada cerca de él y ella le sonreía como nunca sonrió para él. Entonces Longbottom la beso y como Ícaro, Draco cayó por acercarse tanto al sol.

* * *

Estaba de pie en una habitación oscura con cortinas, iluminada con unas pocas velas, y agarraba con ambas manos el respaldo de una silla que tenía delante. Eran unas manos blancas de largos dedos, como si no hubieran visto la luz del sol durante años, y parecían enormes y pálidas arañas contra el oscuro terciopelo de la silla. Frente a ésta, bajo la luz que proyectaban las velas, estaba arrodillado un hombre que llevaba una túnica negra. 

-Al parecer me han aconsejado mal -decía Harriet con una voz fría y aguda, cargada de ira. 

-Le ruego que me perdone, amo -respondía con voz ronca el hombre que estaba arrodillado en el suelo. La luz de las velas se reflejaba en su nuca. Estaba temblando. 

-No te culpo a ti, Rookwood- Afirmaba Harriet, que seguía hablando con aquella voz fría y cruel. 

Soltó la silla, pasó junto a ella y se acerco al hombre que estaba encogido de miedo en el suelo, hasta situarse enfrente de él en la oscuridad, y mirar hacia abajo desde una altura mucho mayor de la habitual. 

-¿Estás seguro de lo que dices, Rookwood?-preguntó Harriet 

-Sí, mi señor, sí… Yo trabajé en el Departamento después…, después de todo…- 

-Avery me dijo que Bode podría sacarla de allí.- Harriet inclino el rostro como siempre que sentía curiosidad. 

-Bode jamás habría podido cogerla, amo… Bode debía de saber que no podía… Sin duda fue por eso por lo que se defendió tanto contra la maldición Imperius que le echó Malfoy…- 

-Levántate, Rookwood- susurró Harriet. 

El hombre arrodillado casi se caía con las prisas por obedecer. Tenía la cara picada de viruela y la luz de las velas daba relieve a las cicatrices. Al ponerse en pie permanecía un poco encorvado, como si se hubiera quedado a media reverencia, y lanzaba miradas aterradas a Harriet. 

-Has hecho bien contándome eso- decía Harriet-. Muy bien… Por lo visto, he malgastado meses urdiendo planes inútiles… Pero no importa, volveremos a empezar. Cuentas con la gratitud de lord Voldemort, Rookwood.- 

-Sí, mi señor-contestó éste con voz ahogada y ronca, cargada de alivio. 

-Voy a necesitar tu ayuda. Voy a necesitar toda la información que puedas conseguir.- 

-Por supuesto, mi señor, por supuesto… Haría cualquier cosa…- 

-Muy bien, ya puedes irte. Envíame a Avery.- Rookwood salía caminando hacia atrás, haciendo reverencias, y desaparecía por una puerta. 

Harriet, a solas en la habitación en penumbra, se volvía hacia la pared, donde había colgado un viejo espejo rajado y con manchas. Harriet iba hacia él. Su reflejo se hacía más grande y más nítido en la oscuridad… Veía una cara más blanca que una calavera, unos ojos rojos con unas pupilas que parecían rendijas… 

-Ahí estás- susurró. 

Harriet se despertó jadeando y sintendo como el aire se estancaba. Sus manos tocaron su rostro mientras escuchaba ruidos alrededor de su cama. Cuando las cortinas se corrieron su varita ya estaba alzada. 

-Harriet…- jadeo Millecent. Está no se relajo y bajo de su cama yendo directamente al baño donde observó su rostro. 

Su reflejo mostraba a una chica de quince años; pómulos definidos, tez blanca pero sonrojada, ojos grandes del color de la esmeraldas, labios carnosos y nariz pequeña. 

-Harriet, ¿Qué sucede?- pregunto Millecent quien la había seguido. 

-Debo…- la voz de Harriet sonó débil pero al menos no era gélida- Debo ir con el profesor…- 

Harriet paso de largo a Millecent sintiendo su cicatriz escocer y no era para menos, su reflejo le mostró como el sowelu en su frente estaba al rojo vivo. Daphne estaba fuera lanzándole miradas envenenadas a Pansy y su remolque. Harriet no tenía tiempo para lidiar con esa chica, así que tomo su bata y salió de la habitación. 

La entrada al despacho de su padre que se encontraba conectada a la Sala Común solo se abría en cierto horario pero siempre podrías solicitar que llamara al Jefe de Casa si sucedía una emergencia. 

La mamá de Harriet fue quien abrió, para alivio de la chica. 

La mujer de cabellos lacios no pregunto nada haciéndola pasar de inmediato. Harriet fue llevada hasta las habitaciones de sus padres, y sentada en una silla del pequeño comedor. 

La bruja mayor movió su varita poniendo la tetera a calentar. 

-¿Y papá?- pregunto Harriet con la voz ronca. 

-No está- 

Ante eso, Harriet sintió la ansiedad crecer en ella. 

-El volverá, ahora respira. Vacía tu mente- dijo la mujer colocando una taza de té de manzanilla frente a su hija- ¿Qué viste?- 

Harriet no contesto hasta que tomo algo del té, sintiendo el calor recorrer su garganta. 

-Estaba hablando con Rookwood- susurró Harriet apretando su agarre en la taza- Él fue mal aconsejado pero ahora lo sabe mejor… es muy probable que Avery este siendo torturado- 

La mamá de Harriet permaneció en silencio sentada a lado de su hija. 

-Ibu, siento que me estoy convirtiendo en él, siento que somos lo mismo- susurró Harriet llena de temor, pero no pasó por alto como el rostro de su madre se alteró.- ¿Ibu, sabes algo?- 

-putri … no puedo decirlo, no puedo…- la mujer se puso en pie con los labios apretados.

-ibu... Papá y usted saben algo…¿Qué es, Ibu?- 

La mamá de Harriet se abrazo a si misma y giro viéndose desesperada. 

-Aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu, ular kecilku… Debes prometerme que no harás nada sin consultarlo con tu padre y conmigo- dijo la mujer acercándose a Harriet arrodillándose ante ella- Berjanjilah, putriku…- 

-Saya berjanji kepada ibu… Lo prometo por mi magía- 

-Los objetos que has encontrado y destruido, contenían pedazos del alma de Tom- dijo la mujer en un susurró.

Harriet se mantuvo en silencio durante un tiempo.

\- Él, ¿Divido su alma?- 

La mujer se puso en pie y se sentó de nuevo a lado se su hija 

\- El alma es lo que nos define, Harriet. Dividirla es dividirte a ti mismo, solo aquellos que aceptan este riesgo podrán hacerlo. - comenzó su mamá- Muchos piensan que al matar la divides pero eso sería una tontería, todos matamos y ni siquiera pensamos en ello. Cuando matas a un insecto o un animal que puede dañarte ¿Acaso ellos no tienen valor?-

Harriet se mantuvo en silencio.

-Tu mataste a ese maldito, pero tú alma no se dividió. ¿Sabes porque?- Harriet negó ante eso- Por qué tú no dejaste de ser quien eres, eres mi pequeña hija, eres quien ama sin límite y perdona sin duda.- 

Harriet y su mamá se mantuvieron en silencio durante mucho tiempo.

-Hay más de ellos ¿No?- 

\- Tom dijo que faltaban dos para completar el séptimo- 

-Destruimos tres ... -

-Ahora no deseo que vayas en una búsqueda de ellos. Si descubres algo vendrás a papá o a mí- ordenó la mujer observando a su hija con firmeza.

-Lo prometo, Ibu- dijo Harriet - Pero, ¿Crees que podríamos ir por esa profecía. Ha causado muchos problemas y él la quiere.- 

La mamá de Harriet permaneció en silencio pensando en las palabras de la chica hasta que soltó un suspiro.

-Bien, pero esperamos a tu padre- 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Runa Sowelu: El Esplendor del Sol, esta runa es el trayecto y el final. Sowelu es la runa del triunfo, te dice cuándo debes pelear por lo que deseas, pero a la vez te recuerda que ser honesto es de gente sensata.
> 
> Putri: hija.
> 
> Aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu, ular kecilku: No quiero perderte, mi serpiente ...
> 
> Berjanjilah, putrik: promete lo, hija mía
> 
> Saya berjanji kepada ibu; lo prometo, ibu


	91. Capítulo 91

**El recuerdo**.

Una semana después de soñar con Rookwood y que el papá de Harriet acordará acompañarla a tomar la profecía en el departamento de Misterios (Una tarea que requería uso de hechizos de ocultación, su capa y a Kreacher), Harriet se encontraba prácticando su oclumancia y legeremenancia. 

Sirius Black tenía unos escudos decentes, nada que pudiera compararse a los del papá de Harriet que eran tan sólidos y flexibles como para engañar a Tom Ryddle y Albus Dumbledore 

-Dame la mano, cachorra- dijo Black jadeando cuando Harriet lo expulsó de su mente provocando que el hombre cayera hacia atrás. 

-¿Está bien?- 

-Si, eso fue genial. Tus escudos son muy buenos- dijo Black con una sonrisa- quizás podemos empezar a trabajar con tu legeremenancia.- 

-¿Está seguro?- 

-Claro, eso me ayudara. Mi legeremenancia no es muy buena, ya vez. Puedes sentirme y nunca llegó muy lejos. – Black pareció avergonzado por eso pero se rio con una carcajada limpia. 

Harriet sonrió divertida ante eso 

-Bien, entonces a la cuenta de tres…- Harriet alzó su varita y espero a que su padrino le indicara- uno, dos …tres, legeremens- 

Los escudos de su padrino eran curiosos, una casa. A Harriet le pareció familiar pero no recordaba por qué. Era de dos pisos con un porche bien cuidado. Harriet entonces empujó la puerta y está le rugió… la chica lo intento una vez más y se dio cuenta del zarpazo en la madera. 

-La casa de los gritos- susurró Harriet y la puerta se abrió. 

Por dentro no había polvo ni desorden como en la casa real. La chica camino por la planta baja sin encontrar nada interesante, entonces escucho susurros y subió. 

-Canuto…- había voces y risas que provenían de la puertas de arriba. Pero una puerta le llamo más que otra así que Harriet empujó. 

El pasillo estaba vacío, solo las antorchas lo iluminaban. Un chico alto, de cabello largo y ondulado caminaba frente a ella con elegancia, entonces el muchacho saco su varita y en un momento empujó a un chico de su edad contra el muro. 

-Quejicus…- escupió el muchacho cuyos colores eran de Gryffindor- ¿intentando colarte a la enfermería para ver a Lunny?- 

-Suéltame, Black- Harriet se acercó más para ver a su papá de joven. 

Se veía casi igual que su versión adulta sin contar la madurez que adquirió su rostro y su porte. 

-Te haré un favor- dijo Black sonriendo- Si quieres saber que pasa con Lunny, ve a la Casa de los gritos está noche…- 

El recuerdo se desdibujó y Harriet sintió que la deseaban expulsar pero ella se coló como humo entre las defensas. 

-…no se porque te alteras…- dijo Black. 

Se encontraba en unos dormitorios de cortinas rojas. Tres chicos más estaban con él. Harriet pudo ver qué uno de ellos era James Potter. 

-Vamos, Rem. Quejicus está vivo, salve su grasiento pellejo.- dijo James Potter pasando una mano por su cabello. 

-Ese no es el punto, James…. Si yo lo hubiera atacado…- Lupin se veía lamentable. 

-No creo que fuera una perdida ¿O si?- dijo el otro chico mas pequeño y robusto. 

Black y Potter se rieron de eso pero Lupin solo se tensó. 

-Peter eso no es gracioso…- 

-Tranquilo, moony. Quejicus está vivo y quizás ahora ya no te moleste…- 

Harriet sintió la adoración en oleadas venir de Black cuando contempló a Lupin, pero de nuevo fue empujada. Un remolino de recuerdos se hicieron presentes y entonces Harriet se aferró al primero de ellos… 

El sol entraba a raudales por las altas ventanas y caía sobre las cabezas de los alumnos, arrancándoles desstellos dorados, cobrizos y castaños. Harriet miró atentamente a su alrededor. Su papá estaba allí, sentado a una mesa colocada detrás de una chica morena. 

Harriet se dio cuenta que a la luz del día, su papá tenía un aire pálido y greñudo, como una planta que no ha visto mucho la luz. 

Ella deseaba acercarse a su papá pero está era la mente de Black, quien estaba a lado de ella, escribiendo con desgana en su pergamino 

Harriet se acercó y leyó el título de la hoja del examen: «DEFENSA CONTRA LAS ARTES OSCURAS. TIMO.» 

Entonces todos debían tener la misma edad que Harriet, más o menos. 

—¡Cinco minutos más!- dijo el profesor Flitwick… 

El empujón volvió pero Harriet no dejaría que la expulsaran… ella no saldría de este lugar aún. Así que uso sus propios escudos para mantenerse dentro… 

-¿Te ha gustado la pregunta número diez, Lunático?-preguntó Black cuando fueron liberados del examen y salieron al vestíbulo. 

-Me ha encantado- respondió Lupin enérgicamente y Harriet sintió de nuevo la adoración en oleadas—. "Enumere cinco características que identifican a un hombre lobo." Una pregunta estupenda.- 

-¿Crees que las habrás puesto todas?-preguntó a su vez Potter fingiendo preocupación. 

-Creo que sí -repuso Lupin muy serio, mientras se unían a la multitud que se apiñaba alrededor de las puertas, impaciente por salir a los soleados jardines—. Pero me habría bastado con tres. Uno: está sentado en mi silla. Dos: lleva puesta mi ropa. Tres: se llama Remus Lupin…- 

Pettigrew fue el único que no rio. 

-Yo he puesto la forma del hocico, las pupilas y la cola con penacho —comentó con ansiedad—, pero no me acordaba de qué más…- 

—¡Mira que eres tonto, Colagusano! —exclamó Potter con impaciencia y arrogancia. Harriet frunció el ceño ante eso, ella nunca le hablaría así a un amigo—. Te paseas con un hombre lobo una vez al mes y no…-

«¿James Potter era estúpido? ¿Cómo va y dice eso en medio de la gente?» 

-Baja la voz —suplicó El profesor Lupin… 

El empujón volvió pero Harriet respondió con fuerza y sintió que su anfitrión era detenido. El recuerdo se desdibujó pero Harriet se mantuvo en él… 

-¿De dónde has sacado eso?- 

-La he robado- afirmó Potter sin darle importancia. Empezó a jugar con la snitch, dejándola volar hasta que se alejaba unos treinta centímetros, y luego la atrapaba; sus reflejos eran excelentes. 

«Un arrogante presumido que cree poder hacer lo que quiera, típico Gryffindor doble moral» 

Black empujo de nuevo y sintió ansiedad. No quería que viera este recuerdo… 

«Suerte en sacarme, papá me a enseñado bien» 

-Me aburro- comentó Black-. ¡Ojalá hubiera luna llena!- 

-¿Te aburres? -se extrañó Lupin desde detrás de su libro—. Todavía nos queda Transformaciones; si te aburres puedes preguntarme la lección. Toma… —Y le pasó su libro. 

Pero Black soltó un resoplido y dijo: 

-No necesito el libro, me lo sé de memoria.- 

-Esto te animará, Canuto —comentó Potter en voz baja-. Mira quién está allí…- 

«No, ellos no lo harán» 

Black giró la cabeza y se quedó muy quieto, como un perro que ha olfateado un conejo. 

—Fantástico —dijo con voz queda—. Quejicus.- 

«Sal, cachorra…» 

Harriet empujó expulsando la voz de Black y provocando un grito de dolor que ignoró… 

«No lo harán…no…» la furia emergía de ella y Black grito de nuevo 

El papá de Harriet se había levantado y estaba guardando la hoja del TIMO en su mochila. Cuando salió de la sombra de los matorrales y echó a andar por la extensión de césped, Black y Potter se pusieron en pie. 

Lupin y Pettigrew permanecieron sentados: Lupin seguía con la vista fija en el libro, aunque no movía los ojos y entre sus cejas había aparecido una pequeña arruga; Pettigrew miraba a Black, Potter y su papá con avidez y expectación. 

—¿Todo bien, Quejicus? —preguntó Potter en voz alta. 

El papá de Harriet reaccionó tan deprisa que dio la impresión de que estaba esperando un ataque: soltó su mochila, metió la mano dentro de su túnica y cuando empezó a levantar la varita, Potter gritó: 

-¡Expelliarmus!- 

La varita de su papá saltó por los aires y cayó con un ruido sordo en la hierba, detrás de él. Black soltó una carcajada. 

-¡Impedimenta!- exclamó éste señalando con su varita al joven desarmado, que tropezó y cayó al suelo cuando se lanzaba a recoger su varita. 

Muchos estudiantes se habían vuelto para mirar. Algunos se habían levantado y se acercaban poco a poco. Unos parecían preocupados; otros, divertidos. 

El papá de Harriet estaba tirado en el suelo, jadeante. Potter y Black avanzaron hacia él con las varitas levantadas; 

Balck giraba de vez en cuando la cabeza para mirar a las chicas que había sentadas al borde del lago. 

Pettigrew también se había puesto en pie y había pasado junto a Lupin para ver mejor. 

-¿Cómo te ha ido el examen, Quejicus?-preguntó Potter. 

-Me he fijado en él, tenía la nariz pegada al pergamino -aseguró Balck con maldad-. Su hoja debe de estar llena de manchas de grasa; no van a poder leer ni una palabra.- 

Varios estudiantes que estaban mirando rieron; era evidente que su papá no tenía muchos amigos. 

Pettigrew rio con estridencia, Harriet deseo poder matarlo de nuevo. Su papá, por su parte, intentaba levantarse, pero el embrujo todavía duraba, de modo que forcejeaba como si estuviera atado con cuerdas invisibles. 

\- Esperar y verán —dijo entrecortadamente contemplando con profundo odio a Potter-. ¡Esperad… y veréis!- 

—¿Qué veremos? —preguntó Sirius impávido—. ¿Qué vas a hacer, Quejicus, limpiarte los mocos en nuestra ropa?- 

Harriet sintió más furia y el Balck adulto grito de nuevo. 

Su papá soltó un torrente de palabrotas mezcladas con maleficios, pero como su varita había ido a parar a tres metros de él, no pasó nada. 

-Vete a lavar esa boca - le espetó Potter-. ¡Fregotego!- 

Inmediatamente empezaron a salir rosadas pompas de jabón de la boca de su papá; la espuma le cubría los labios, le provocaba arcadas y hacía que se atragantara… 

-¡DEJADLO EN PAZ!- 

Harriet se giró «su madre haría algo, ella haría algo… los hechizaria hasta la inconciencia» 

Potter y Black giraron la cabeza. Inmediatamente, Potter se llevó la mano que tenía libre a la cabeza y se revolvió el cabello. 

-¿Qué tal, Evans? -la saludó Potter con un tono de voz mucho más agradable, grave y maduro. 

-Dejadlo en paz- repitió la chica. Miraba a Potter sin disimular una profunda antipatía—. ¿Qué les ha hecho?- 

«¿Qué demonios haces? Saca tu varita, hechízalos. Están lastimando a tu mejor amigo, están lastimando a papá,» 

-Bueno -respondió Potter, e hizo como si reflexionara acerca de la pregunta—, es simplemente que existe, no sé si me explico…- 

«Tu hijo de puta, ¡Hechízalo ahora, Evans!» 

-Te crees muy gracioso -afirmó ella con frialdad-, pero no eres más que un sinvergüenza arrogante y bravucón, Potter. Déjalo en paz.- 

«Lo odiabas ¿Cómo demonios terminaron juntos…? ¿Él no te habrá obligado?» 

-Lo dejaré en paz si sales conmigo, Evans -replicó rápidamente Potter «¿Ataca a papá por celos?»-. Vamos, sal conmigo y no volveré a apuntar a Quejicus con mi varita.- 

A sus espaldas, el efecto del embrujo paralizante estaba remitiendo y el papá de Harriet se arrastraba con lentitud hacia su varita, escupiendo espuma de jabón. 

-No saldría contigo ni aunque tuviera que elegir entre tú y el calamar gigante -le aseguró Evans. 

«¡Hechízalo entonces, maldita sea! ¿Qué estas esperando?» 

-Mala suerte, Cornamenta- exclamó Potter con viveza, y se volvió hacia el papá de Harriet—. ¡Eh!- 

Demasiado tarde: el papá de Harriet apuntaba con su varita a Potter; se produjo un destello de luz, un tajo apareció en la cara de Potter y la túnica se le manchó de sangre. Potter giró rápidamente sobre sí mismo: hubo otro destello, y su papá quedó colgado por los pies en el aire; la túnica le tapó la cabeza y dejó al descubierto unas delgadas y pálidas piernas y unos calzoncillos grisáceos. 

Evans, cuya expresión de rabia había vacilado un instante, como si fuera a sonreír, gritó: 

-¡Bajalo!- 

-Como quieras -convino Potter, y apuntó hacia arriba con su varita. 

El papá de Harriet cayó al suelo como un montón de ropa arrugada. Se desenredó de la túnica y se puso rápidamente en pie, con la varita en la mano, pero Sirius exclamó «¡Petrificas totalus!» y el chico volvió a caer de bruces, rígido como una tabla. 

—¡DEJADLO EN PAZ! —gritó Evans que ahora también enarbolaba su varita. Potter y Black la miraron con cautela. 

«¡Hechízalos!» 

-Evans, no me obligues a echarte un maleficio- protestó Potter con seriedad. 

-¡Pues retírale la maldición!- 

Potter exhaló un hondo suspiro, se volvió hacia el papá de Harriet y pronunció la contramaldición. 

-Ya está -dijo mientras el slytherin se ponía trabajosamente en pie—. Has tenido suerte de que Evans estuviera aquí, Quejicus…- 

«¿Suerte? Ella no ha hecho nada, casi se burla de papá como todos, no ha hecho nada» 

-¡No necesito la ayuda de una asquerosa sangre sucia como ella!- 

Harriet abrió los ojos ante eso y comprendió….”Cometí un error, me disculpé pero tu madre nunca me perdono… La perdí por ello ..” 

Harriet salió de la mente de Black, quien estaba en el suelo jadeando y sangrando… 

-Kreacher- llamo Harriet después de contemplar a Black por unos segundos, el elfo apareció y lanzo una breve mirada a su antiguo amo si inmutarse- Curalo- 

La puerta se abrió entonces y su papá entró por ella quedándose de pie ante la imagen. 

-Ya se lo que pasó entre Lily Evans y usted, papá- 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ho! ¿Saben el trabajo que me costó escribir este capítulo? 😤😬😣
> 
> Triple actualización.


	92. Capítulo 92

**¿Anticlimatico o lo esperado?**

Harriet sentía irá, vergüenza y abatimiento a partes iguales. El hombre al que consideraba su padre había sido tratado tan injustamente por aquellos que la procrearon y por su padrino. Aun cuando James y Lily Potter se sacrificaron para que ella viviera hace catorce años, Harriet no podía dejar pasar dos verdades:

James Potter era un arrogante, presumido, doble moral, bravucón y Lily Evans no conocía lo que era ser una buena amiga, una persona hipócrita...

-Harriet...- la voz de Black hizo que girará a verlo. Kreacher estaba sobre él limpiando la sangre. 

-Él te envío a un hombre lobo... ellos eran unos cerdos y ella... ella no fue una buena amiga...- Harriet sintió lágrimas bajar en silencio.- Y yo soy hija de ellos, de un arrogante, presumido, bravucón, cobarde y una hipócrita que no supo valorar a un amigo...-

-Harriet- el papá de Harriet se acercó a su hija dudoso- Kreacher lleva a Black a dentro, llama a Lupin.

El elfo siguió la orden, levitando a un inconsciente Black y dejando a solas a padre e hija.

-Debería odiarme, sería sencillo hacerlo...- continúo Harriet sollozando.

-No te odio, ni siquiera cuando aún no era consiente de tu situación, quizás sentía antipatía pero nunca te odie...- dijo su padre en un susurro y envolviendo a Harriet en un abrazo.

-Ella no fue una buena amiga...-

-Tu madre hizo lo que sabía hacer, no debes odiar la ...-

-La sigue amando.-

El papa de Harriet suspiro ante esas palabras, separo a su hija de él para mirarla a los ojos y le sonrió con melancolía.

-Ame a tu madre, la ame como una amiga, la ame como una mujer, ame su recuerdo y por un momento pensé que siempre seria así, pero ya no. Aun así el sentimiento sigue presente como algo bueno en mi vida.- explico el hombre limpiando las lágrimas de su hija. –Perdona, Harriet. Yo lo hecho, no guardes ese rencor por mí.-

Harriet volvió a abrazar a su padre ocultando su rostro en la túnica del hombre y sintiendo la calidez del aroma que tenía la seguridad. Porque eso era Severus Snape para Harriet; seguridad, calidez, amor.

-Si es lo que pide, papá. Lo haré, intentaré no sentir rencor.-

-Gracias, hija.- el hombre mantuvo el abrazo un momento más antes de hablar de nuevo.- Debo ocuparme de Black, ¿has mantenido tu presencia a la fuerza?-

Harriet se alejó avergonzada y dando un breve "si", su padre pareció debatir entre reír o componer una expresión sería.

-Bien, iré a verlo.- Harriet asintió ante eso, antes de que la chica se fuera su padre le dio una poción de calma y un breve beso en la frente.- No pienses en esto más de lo necesario-

Harriet no fue a su dormitorio, sabía que su grupo de estudio comenzaría pronto pero justo ahora no tenía cabeza para eso. La chica de ojos verdes camino por los pasillos sin rumbo terminado en la torre de Gryffindor, por un momento dudo en buscar a Neville pero al final decidió ir a verlo.

El retrato de la Mujer Gorda se encontraba intentando hacer estallar una copa y no presto atención a Harriet. El retrato se abrió antes de que Harriet decidiera hechizar el lienzo.

-¿Potter, que haces aquí?- pregunto una chica de cabello castaño claro que iba en su año.

-Busco a Neville.- respondió con toda la frialdad posible dado lo que sucedió antes.

-¿Neville?- cuestiono la chica con una sonrisa burlona.- Sabes, Potter. Neville debería fijarse en una chica de Gryffindor o volver con Hannah en lugar de estar contigo, una serpiente...-

Harriet adquirió la expresión que su padre solía usar para tratar con idiotas.

-No recuerdo pedir tu opinión. ¿Cómo te llamas? Es que tú me conoces, todos aquí lo hacen pero yo a ti no. Es fantástico que una serpiente sea más famosa que una simplona Gryffindor- La chica de cabellos castaño se sonrojo molesta- Sin mencionar, que esta serpiente salvo sus traseros varias veces; cuando tenía apenas un año, cuando estaba en primer año, en segundo, sin mencionar que la comunidad mágica sigue esperando que salves sus traseros...- Dado que la chica Gryffindor no se movió de la entrada, los Gryffindor que estaban dentro estaban escuchando todo- Así que, no veo que Neville pueda encontrar a una chica mejor que yo, una serpiente.-

Neville había aparecido en ese momento como si lo hubieran convocado, pero Harriet no se dio cuenta de ello.

-Y cualquiera que tenga la descabellada idea de intentar quitármelo, sufrirá.- remato Harriet con una tono frío y amenazante.

-Harriet.- dijo Neville detrás de la chica que ahora estaba medio enojada medio asustado.

-Hola, Neville.- saludo Harriet con una sonrisa. Ignorando a todos los demás presentes y acercándose a su rubio para tomarlo de la mano de manera posesiva.- Vamos, quería hablar contigo.-

Neville se sonrojo pero no se opuso a ser llevado por una pequeña chica que parecía ser la criatura más tierna, frágil y encantadora del mundo. 

* * *

Remus fue puesto al tanto sobre lo sucedido con Harriet y Sirius. El hombre lobo no estaba seguro de cómo sentirse; por una parte estaba la vergüenza que los acontecimientos de su adolescencia le traían, por otro estaba asustado por la naturaleza del poder de Harriet (capaz de curar y dañar en igual medida), sin mencionar su preocupación por la niña y por Sirius.

Severus se encargó de curar a Sirius con diligencia y Remus agradeció esto, sabía que para Severus ayudar a Sirius no era lo más agradable en el mundo. Pero Remus estaba seguro que podría rogarle al Maestro de pociones si con ello la persona que más amaba seguía viva.

-El daño no es tan grande.- dijo Severus al ver la expresión de Remus- Es común que un Maestro legeremante cause este daño si fuerza su presencia en la mente de otro, sobre todo si el anfitrión se opone con tanta vehemencia como Black.-

-¿Sirius estará bien?-

-Para suerte del idiota, si.- contestó Severus guardando sus suministros.

-¿Cómo está Harriet?- cuestiono Remus después de un momento de duda.

-Está alterada, procesando las cosas que vio...- Severus se detuvo un momento antes de alzar la mirada- Si debes, habla con ella, pero recuerda ser sincero... Harriet detectaba la mentira demasiado fácil antes de usar legeremancia, ahora no creo que exista alguien que la pueda engañar.-

-Harriet es demasiado poderosa.-

-Lo es, pero no estamos seguros de cuán consciente es de ello- Severus frunció un poco el ceño antes de adquirir su habitual mascara.- ¿Que has encontrado?-

-Las pistas se pierden, encontré que una mujer llamada Smith solía vender bastantes cosas a Tom Ryddle cuando era asistente de Borgin y Burkes, pero ella murió envenenada... un relicario y una copa se perdieron.- Remus frotó su sien ante eso.- Estoy buscando la copa, dado que el relicario ya está fuera del camino.-

-Bien-

Remus llevó a Sirius por floo en una camilla, en Grimmauld Place se tomó un momento para acomodar la cama de Sirius antes de colocar al hombre de ojos grises sobre el colchón. El hombre lobo no pudo evitar pasar sus dedos por las hebras oscuras del cabello de Sirius.

-Obtenemos lo que sembramos.- masculló Remus con dolor.- Ah, Sirius, espero que no pierdas a Harriet... no deseo verte sufrir, mi querido Sirius.-

* * *

Un día antes de la próxima salida a Hogsmeade sería el momento oportuno para que Harriet fuera al Ministerio y tomara la profecía. Harriet despertó más temprano de lo usa fue al despacho de su padre con la capa de invisibilidad puesta. Quien la llevaría seria su mamá y Kreacher, las dos brujas y el elfo desaparecieron en un pop para entrar directamente en el Departamento de Misterios. El lugar estaba vacío a esta hora, aun así lanzaron un hechizo sobre sus zapatos para no causar ruido al caminar. La sala de las profecías era enorme con estantes llenos de pequeñas pelotitas de cristal.

Harriet camino por los pasillos buscando el estante donde debía estar la pelotita de cristal que contenía la profecía que marco su vida.

-Con cuidado, cariño- susurro la mamá de Harriet, quien mantenía la varita agarrada con firmeza.

La chica de quince años tomó la profecía y la escondió en la pequeña bolsa de cuero que llevaba con ella.

Regresar fue sencillo. Y Harriet sintió que todos hacían un alboroto por algo que tenía una solución tan simple. Ella podría haber tomado esta cosa desde hace tiempo y el hermano de Greengrass no hubiera terminado en el hospital, e incluso a evitar que Tom hiciera alguna cosa que pusiera en riesgo a otros... Sinceramente, se preguntaba ¿a quién demonios protegía Dumbledore?

«A mí no, aunque ahora sabré por qué»


	93. Capítulo 93

**La profecía**

Nagini envió a su hija devuelta a su dormitorio, dejando la profecía en el bolso de cuero dentro de la seguridad de las habitaciones. Severus había decidido no involucrarse en el asunto más de lo necesario para evitar que Tom pudiera encontrar algo dentro de su mente. Nagini no creía que fuera a suceder, Su Severus era un oclumante experto y poderoso.

El día transcurrió entonces con normalidad, hoy los estudiantes mayores saldrían a visitar el pueblo cercano. Nagini seria parte del grupo de adultos que los acompañarían, así como su Severus. La mujer esperaba poder comprar algunos libros sobre runas en la pequeña librería.

Ambos adultos salieron con el grupo de estudiantes, manteniendo su mirada en su querida hija. Severus desviaba cada cierto tiempo sus ojos al chico que la llevaba de la mano y el deseo de asesino se hacía presente en su semblante para diversión de Nagini.

-El no hará nada que la dañe.- susurro la mujer al hombre.

-Más le vale.- dijo como respuesta Severus con el ceño fruncido.

-Confía en putrik, suami saya.-

-Confió en ella, kekasih-

-Pero no en adolescentes hormonados.- dijo Nagini con diversión.

Nagini sabía que no debía mostrar afectuosos en público pero aún así se mantuvo lo más cerca posible de su esposo sin que se viera sospechoso. Severus la acompaño a la librería con su estoica expresión.  
Al final de las compras, ambos se dirigieron a la taberna Las Tres Escobas.

La dueña no era alguien que le agradará, ya que siempre le sonreía demasiado a Severus pero dado que su esposo parecía no reparar en su existencia no podia molestarse demasiado.

La mayoría de las ocasiones terminaba por sentir pena por la mujer.

-Profesor, señorita Prionssa- saludo el hombre Hagrid quien tenía varios rasguños.

Nagini sabía sobre su hermano Grapp debido a que lo descubrió en uno de sus paseos por el bosque. Había ayudado al semi gigante a llevarlo a unas cuevas cerca del bosque, parecía que eso hizo que se convirtiera en una persona favorita para el hombre.

-¿Cómo ha estado, señorita Prionssa?-

-Muy bien ¿Y usted?-

-Bien, bien. - dijo el enorme hombre sonriendo- Profesor, tengo varios residuos del bosque que podrían servirle. -

-Me pasaré por su hogar, entonces- contesto parcamente Severus.

La hora de regresar llegó y Nagini vio a su hija avanzar por el camino al castillo sonriendo felizmente mientras Longbottom la veía con adoración.

"Espero que ningún camino planeando los separe... No desearía ir en contra de las Moiras"

* * *

« único con poder para derrotar al Señor Oscuro se acerca..., Nacerá de los que lo han desafiado tres veces, vendrá al mundo al concluir el séptimo mes... Y el Señor Oscuro le señalará como su igual, pero tendrá un poder que el Señor Oscuro no conoce... Y uno de los dos deberá morir a manos del otro, pues ninguno de los dos podrá vivir mientras siga el otro con vida... Quien tendrá el poder para derrotar al Señor Oscuro nacerá al concluir el séptimo mes...»

Harriet escuchó estás palabras con atención con la compañía de sus padres. El toque de queda había pasado hace dos horas, la pequeña familia se mantuvo en silencio por un momento procesando la profecía.

-Neville nació un día antes, sus padre eran sangre pura.. -

-Los Longbottom fueron señalados primero... Tanto ellos como los Potter lo desafiaron tres veces pero... Al final fue a ti a quien eligió- dijo el papá de Harriet con voz neutral.

-Fue cuando decido ir con Dumbledore ¿No?- cuestiono Harriet.

-Si, deseaba que protegiera a tu madre... Cómo vez mi causa no era tan noble- el hombre sonrió con dureza y la mamá de Harriet apretó uno de los brazos del mago.

-Papá...-

-Debes ser consciente de mis faltas, Harriet. Todos las cometemos.-

Harriet frunció el ceño antes de suspirar resignada ante esa verdad.

-Lo sé, pero usted ha hecho mucho por esta lucha. Usted está dispuesto a sacrificar mucho por esto... Algo que otros no.-

El mago no respondió viéndose apenado.

-Severus es un hombre noble. No podría ser de otra manera - dijo la bruja mayor con orgullo.

-Ustedes dos me adulan demasiado- masculló el papá de Harriet apenado.

-Es porque tú de desacreditas todo el tiempo, suami saya.-

-no comienzen frente a mi, por favor- gimió Harriet al ver la adoración en la mirada de su madre.

-De acuerdo, esperaré que vayas a tu dormitorio, putrik- dijo la mujer guiñando un ojo a su esposo quien tosió avergonzado.

-¡IBU!-

Severus estaba levemente sonrojado pero su expresión era de absoluta seriedad cuando hablo.

-Harriet, no quiero que pienses que está profecía dictará tu papel en lo que respecta al señor oscuro-

Nagini se enderezó olvidando las bromas y endureciendo la mirada.

-El Señor Oscuro creyó en esto, y llevo a la pérdida de su poder. Solo los que creen en las profecías provocan que se cumplan- continuo Severus.

\- Tu forjas tu futuro, Harriet.- agregó Nagini.

Ya había perdido a un hijo por culpa de un loco que creyó en profecías, no lo haría de nuevo.

-Lo sé, mamá, papá.- Harriet suspiró profundamente- Aún así, quiero destruirlo, pero soy consciente de que no podré hacerlo sola y que no debo lanzarme en una casería de pedazos de su alma sin saber todo el cuadro...-

-Solo recuerda que la vida de otros no depende de tí- dijo Severus con dureza- Aquellos que no soncapaces de defender sus propias vidas no merecen el derecho de pedir que tú, una niña, los salve-

Harriet les dedico una sonrisa amplia y Nagini la envolvió en una abrazo.

-Dumbledore te sacrificara por el "bien mayor"- dijo Nagini escupiendo la últimas palabras- pero estoy dispuesta a sacrificar al bien mayor por tu vida, putrik-

-Es a causa de esta profecía por lo que termine en los Dursley... Dumbledore... Él quería que yo me apegara al mundo mágico-

Nagini y Severus compartieron una mirada breve. «¿Dumbledore sabía sobre el pedazo de alma dentro de Harriet o quizás solo lo sospechaba... ? Pero una cosa era segura el viejo mago quería un arma, un arma leal al bien mayor, un arma que guiaría hasta vencer a Tom, una arma dispuesto a sacrificarse»

-Todo por el bien mayor- dijo Nagini con desprecio

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ho!  
> Dije que este sería el último del quinto año pero no... XD. Aún falta que mate a alguien 🤔😉🤭
> 
> suami saya: esposo mío
> 
> kekasih: cariño


	94. Capítulo 94

  
**El** **juego.**

Sirius intento hablar con Harriet durante las siguientes semanas, pero ella se negó. Remus le dijo que le diera tiempo ha procesar lo que vio y Sirius se sintió desesperado. Pudo sentir la ira de Harriet dentro de su mente, el dolor la vergüenza.

Aún así, Sirius siguió el consejo de Remus. Fue a hablar con Snape esperando que se burlara o despreciará y lo único que obtuvo fue una conversación tranquila.

-Ella hablara contigo cuando esté lista- dijo Snape con toda la calma que le faltaba a Sirius.

-¿Cuándo esté lista? –

-Necesita tiempo, para procesar lo que vio y lo que te hizo en el procesó- explico Snape con aburrimiento.

-¿Lo que me hizo?-

Snape alzó una ceja en ese estúpido gesto que tanto le crispaba los nervios.

-Ella no debe sentirse culpable- dijo Sirius revolviendo su largo y ondulado cabello- Estaba fuera de su yo habitual-

Snape lo observó durante unos segundos antes de asentir.

-Le haré saber eso.- susurró Snape- también que tú nivel de madurez alcanzó la edad de 17- agrego con burla.

-Quiero maldecirte- gruño Sirius.

-inténtalo, la última vez duraste dos días en la enfermería- respondió Snape con diversión.

Después de esa conversación, Harriet le envío una carta dónde le pedía disculpas por forzarse dentro de sus recuerdos y pidiendo que lo pasado quedará en el pasado sin olvidar nunca repetirlo.

Sirius se sintió aliviado por ésto y no dudo en responder de inmediato.

* * *

La orientación vocacional fue un par de semanas antes que los exámenes TIMO. Harriet recordaba aquellos días en los que pensaba que la única manera de alejarse de sus parientes era estudiando algo que la volviera independiente. Ahora, con su papá y mamá apoyando la, esa necesidad no era tan urgente.

Hasta ahora, podía decir, que muchas ramas de la magia le llamaban la atención. Por lo que, la opción de dedicarse a la investigación de diferentes formas de magia parecía una opción aceptable y flexible.

Expresó estos deseos a sus padres y ellos estuvieron de acuerdo en que si deseaba especializarse en un tema específico sería sencillo.

Entonces los TIMOS llegaron. Hermione había estado bastante estresada en un principio pero según Ginny, George se encargo de ayudar a la castaña en mantenerse centrada en una cosa a la vez y no perder la cabeza.

Aún cuando los gemelos parecían un par de vagos sin vocación, eran bastante inteligentes y competentes, incluso en pociones. Harriet estaba impresionada de que sus productos de broma y especiales fueran tan efectivos. El par pelirrojo del terror (como les decía el papá de Harriet), se les había unido a la sesiones del coven, por lo que ahora, Neville no era el único chico miembro.

Los exámenes fueron difíciles pero no un problema. Harriet paso por Defensa y pociones sin problemas. En Defensa el aplicador le pido hacer su patronum y obtuvo un puntaje extra.

El último examen, el de Historia de la Magia, no tendría lugar hasta la tarde, después del exámen de Astronomía la madrugada anterior. A Millecent, Daphne y Harriet les pareció buena idea volver a la cama después de desayunar. Las tres chicas se despertaron una hora antes del almuerzo y se vieron con el resto del coven para dar un repaso.

Los alumnos de quinto curso entraron en el Gran Comedor a las dos en punto y se sentaron frente a las hojas de examen.

-Den la vuelta a las hojas -indicó la profesora Marchbanks (una de la supervisoras) desde su mesa, colocada frente a las de los alumnos, y giró el gigantesco reloj de arena-. Podéis empezar.-

Harriet se quedó mirando fijamente la primera pregunta. Algo zumbaba en su mente pero se concentró en las preguntas. Una a una fue contestando.

El tiempo estaba por acabar cuando el zumbido incremento, una sensación de aletargamiento la llenó. Su mente empezó a nublarse y entonces estaba lejos de Hogwarts.

Iba corriendo hasta la tercera puerta, que se abría fácilmente, igual que las demás…   
Volvía a encontrarse en la habitación del tamaño de una catedral llena de estanterías y esferas de   
cristal… El corazón le latía muy deprisa… Cuando llegaba al pasillo número noventa y siete torcía a la izquierda y corría por él entre dos hileras de estanterías…   
Pero al final del pasillo había una figura en el suelo, una figura negra que se retorcía como un animal herido…

Una voz salía por su boca, una voz fría y aguda, vacía de humanidad…

—Cógela… Vamos, bájala… Yo no puedo tocarla, pero tú sí…-

La figura negra que había en el suelo se movía un poco. Harriet veía cómo una mano blanca de largos dedos cerrados alrededor de una varita se alzaba al final de su propio brazo…, y entonces oía que   
aquella fría y aguda voz decía: «¡Crucio!»

El hombre que estaba en el suelo gritaba de dolor, intentaba levantarse pero caía hacia atrás y se   
retorcía. Harriet se reía. Levantaba la varita, la maldición dejaba de actuar y la figura se quedaba inmóvil   
gimiendo.

-Lord Voldemort espera…-

Harriet de empujó fuera. Y se dió cuenta que estaba en el suelo, junto su mesa. Millicent estaba arrodillada junto a ella. Y el profesor Flitwick la veía con preocupación.

Harriet se puso en pie con dificultad y logró decir alguna cosa que le permitió salir del Gran comedor.

"ese sueño no era real. El quiere que lo vea"

Harriet trastabilló hasta el despacho de su padre pero dudo en última instancia.

"Sabe, sabe de la conexión... Si envío a papá, si le digo, el lo matara."

Solo dudo un momento, cambió el rumbo y fue a la oficina principal. Albus Dumbledore le sonrió cuando la vio entrar y después de que le dijo lo que sucedió la ojos azules reflejaban el sentimiento de confirmación.

Harriet supo que el juego entre Dumbledore y ella había comenzado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ho! Capítulo patrocinado por el tequila.
> 
> Les dije que iba a matar a alguien, pero tranquis que no es alguien relevante.
> 
> Sirus vivirá.
> 
> Ahora fin del quinto libró y se viene lo bueno...
> 
> Pd  
> Estoy borracha, así que, si ven faltas de ortografía, lo siento.


	95. Capítulo 95

**Perfección = egoísmo.**

Los jardines del castillo relucían bajo la luz del sol como si acabaran de pintarlos; el cielo, sin una nube, se sonreía a sí mismo en la lisa y brillante superficie del lago; y una suave brisa rizaba de vez en cuando las satinadas y verdes extensiones de césped.

Albus Dumbledore se encontraba en su oficina contemplando la vista, su fiel Fénix descansaba en la barandilla del ventanal disfrutando los rayos del sol. El viejo mago parecía estar en calma sin pensamientos perturbadores navegando su mente pero solo era apariencia.

El quinto año estaba en su recta final, y durante los últimos catorce años, Albus sintió que era un ser horrible, retorcido no muy diferente a los Señores Oscuros. Pero...

-En ocasiones debes ser un mal mayor al que combates.- susurro a la nada.

Harriet no fue lo que espero, no cuando fue sorteada a Slytherin pero aun así, todavía hubo un hilo por el cual llevarla a su destino. Sacrificar un alma por cientos, quizás se escuchaba cruel, despiadado, pero las guerras no se ganaban con compasión.

-Ella y Tom son uno en un cuerpo. Su muerte...-

Albus supo que Severus no tomaría esto de manera positiva, aun cuando el muchacho no estuviera tan apegado a la niña como le preocupo en un principio, ver morir lo único que quedaba de la persona que amo no seria algo que pudiera ser bien tomado.

-Es necesario, ella lo hará para proteger a quienes ama, no hay otra opción-

Albus tomo una fuere respiración y se alejo del ventanal. La profecía al parecer fue robada y Tom conocía de la conexión.

«Llegó el momento de hablar con Harriet y encaminarla a su destino»

-Pero primero, debo ir por cierta pieza - Albus sonrió a su Fénix quien lanzó un trino - Deséame suerte-

* * *

Las vacaciones de verano llegaron y Harriet aún tenía la conversación entre ella y Dumbledore zumbando en su mente.

El director sabía sobre la profecía por qué el fue el receptor. El director estaba consciente de que ella y Tom tenían una conexión nada normal, el director seguramente sabía sobre los pedazos de alma

«En ocasiones debemos hacer sacrificios por aquellos que amamos, Harriet»

El paisaje a través de la ventanilla paso en medio de estos pensamientos, así como entre conversaciones entre el coven. Neville sostenía la mano de Harriet sintiendo su estado de ánimo pero sin querer presionar para que hablara. Ginny y Millicent tenían una discusión sobre cual rubia era más guapa, mientras que Daphne intentaba mantener una conversación con Susan sobre la última columna publicada en la gaceta escolar.

Entonces llegaron a la estación y el grupo se despido entre abrazos y promesas de escribir y reunirse más adelante en el verano.

Harriet sabia que ella iría a Grimmauld place después de su cuota de una semana con sus "queridos parientes".

-La abuela dice que puedes venir a casa antes de nuestros cumpleaños- dijo Neville fuera del anden. La señora Augusta estaba a conversando con los padres de Hermione y Ginny más adelante.

\- No sé si papá este de acuerdo- mascullo Harriet jugado con los dedos de Neville- Pero le diré a mamá que hable con él-

-Le pediré a Gran que también lo haga.- dijo Neville sonriendo felizmente ante la idea.

Harriet se rio de esa imagen. Entonces su tía llegó, pero para sorpresa de Harriet venía acompañada por Dudley, quien parecía nervioso.

La chica de ojos verdes le dió un beso en la mejilla a Neville, quien la abrazo, antes de caminar rumbo a dónde los dos Muggles la esperaban.

  
Pero la señora Augusta se adelantó viéndose sería.

-Usted es Petunia Evans ahora Dursley ¿Es correcto?- comenzó la señora Augusta, Petunia frunció los labios y contesto con un rígido Si- Diría que es un placer pero sabiendo el trato que recibió Lady Potter en sus manos sería mentir.-

-¿Cómo se atreve?- chillo Petunia lanzando una mirada a su sobrina quien le respondió con su semblante indiferente.

-Me atrevo, porque Lady Potter es la cabeza de una de las Casas más honorables y respetadas en nuestro mundo, sin olvidar que es la Niña que Vivió, y le debo la salud de mi hijo y nuera. Además de ser la prometida de mi nieto y futura Señora de la casa Longbottom-

Petunia abrió los ojos como un búho y palideció.

-Seré breve, señora. Se que fue advertida sobre sus tratos con respecto a su sobrina, pero espero que recuerde que no sólo obtendrá represalia de un solo mago. Este año irá mi nieto personalmente por su prometida.-

La señora Augusta asintió sin esperar respuesta alguna antes de girarse y despedirse de Harriet con sus habituales modales. Harriet correspondió el gesto de igual manera y lanzo una adiós a sus amigas.

El viaje a casa fue silencioso. Dudley lanzaba varias miradas en dirección de su prima a través del retrovisor que Harriet no supo interpretar. En cuanto llegaron a Privet Drive, Dudley subió a su habitación. Al parecer Vernon aún no salía del trabajo.

\- Es extraño que Snape deje que tengas novio- mascullo Petunia antes de que Harriet subiera.- Pensé que te querría para él, su nueva Lily-

Harriet frunció el ceño ante eso.

-Quizás no eres tan perfecta como ella-

Petunia lanzó una sonrisa burlona y se dispuso a ir rumbo a la conocía pero Harriet la detuvo.

-¿Qué hizo Lily Evans para que sienta tanto rencor?-

Ante la pregunta Petunia giro a encarar a su sobrina quien la miraba con calma.

-Oh, ella no hizo nada. Era la perfección en vida- respondió Petunia con burla. Harriet suspiró antes eso pero no reaccionó.

-Dime, tía. ¿Qué hizo? Ella no valoro la amistad de Severus Snape, no supo hacerlo. Entonces ¿qué fue lo que hizo a su hermana mayor?-

Petunia pareció consternada ante las palabras de su sobrina.

-Papá siempre decía que Lily estaba haciendo cosas emocionantes y fantásticas - comenzó Petunia con desprecio- "Lily necesita esos libros nuevos, Tunney. Ella está aprendiendo cosas de bruja, tendrá que ir a la biblioteca para leer ese libro de literatura"... "lo siento, Tunney pero debes trabajar para ayudar con los pagos de la Universidad, Lily necesita un caldero nuevo e ingrediente fresco" . Siempre fue así-

Petunia lanzó una mirada a la nada antes de continuar.

-Pero cuando papá enfermo, Lily no vino. Ella estaba haciendo su aprendizaje sobre alguna extraña cosa. Papá murió y ella no vino. Se casó con Potter y en su boda sus amigos hicieron que mi cabello desapareciera y mi vestido pícara pero ella no hizo nada. Solo se rió- Harriet sintió un nudo en su garganta- Mamá no podía valerse por si misma pero ella estaba ocupada.... Pero Lily era perfecta, ella estaba haciendo cosas emocionantes y fantásticas....-

Petunia se rió con amargura.

\- Lily y James me engendraron pero no soy ellos- respondió Harriet después de un momento en silencio- Por mucho tiempo pensé que te haría sonreír, pensé que quizás podrías quererme aunque sea un poco de lo mucho que amas a Dudley pero nunca pasó...- Harriet sonrió con tristeza ante eso- Yo nunca me olvidare de ti, eres mi única familia. Te protegeré y vendré si me necesitas. Solo recuerda, que yo no soy Lily Evans.-

Harriet subió entonces a su habitación pensando que la imagen de perfección que todos tenían de su madre ocultaba el defecto que todo humano tiene: el egoísmo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ho! Esto se me vino a la mente y tuve que escribirlo. Tomen lo como un capítulo de transición hacia el sexto.
> 
> PD: que no se note mi desprecio hacia Lily.


	96. Capítulo 96

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ho! Primer capítulo del sexto libro y como en el original empezaba con el otro ministro dije, vamos hacer algo igual. Los amo, lo saben.
> 
> Ustedes me han acompañado a lo largo de este viaje que pronto llegara a su fin, pero espero que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo. XD Pero mientras eso llega, recuerden seguir tomando su té de tila. 

**El hada y la Ministra.**

Amelia nunca fue una mujer que dejará las cosas al azar. Mucho menos desde que su querido hermano y nuera fueran asesinados por Mortífagos dejando a una pequeña Susan huérfana. La actual ministra tomo bajo su cuidado a la pequeña como si fuera suya e intento darle una educación sustancial y hacerla feliz. Amelia esperaba haber logrado esto último. Justo ahora cuando la noticia de Ya sabes quién plagaba los encabezados, después de un año de contener el pánico y reforzar la seguridad del Ministerio y la prisión (Aunque aun así hubo un escape masivo), Amelia temía por Susan.

«Pero ella tiene amigas que la cuidaran, ella estaría bien, ella sería feliz aun si yo...»

Amelia guardo ese último pensamiento dentro de su mente y no dejo que se reflejara en su semblante mientras discutía con Rufus Scrimgeour sobre la mejor forma de mantener a la población a salvo. El ex auror y ex Jefe del DLM, era un mago de aspecto recio que recordaba a un viejo león. La Ministra lo había convertido en sus Subsecretario y debía decir, era una buena idea.

-Dumbledore debe aceptar las medidas. Es por el bien de la chica Potter y el resto del colegio.- dijo Rufus con gravedad.

-Lo sé, Rufus, pero sabes la posición de Dumbledore ante esto...- dijo Petrus Greengrass, las heridas del ataque que sufrió sobresalían por el cuello de su túnica formal.

-La seguridad de los jóvenes está en juego, Dumbledore no tiene derecho a oponerse, es solo el director de una escuela.- Rufus tenía cierta tirria hacia el viejo mago y Amelia podía estar de acuerdo con él si recordaba los incidentes sucedidos en Hogwarts que Susan le contó.

-Las medidas de seguridad se instalaran, Rufus, así como el circuito de seguridad alrededor de Harriet.- intervino Amelia.- Por supuesto, hablaremos con la niña personalmente. No quiero abrumarla más de lo que pueda estar.-

El profeta de alguna manera puso sus manos en la información sobre que Harriet fue vaticinada por una profecía como la elegida a vencer a Ya saben quién. «Estúpidos, poniendo tanto peso en una niña»

-Ella debe tomar un papel más activo en esto, Amelia- dijo Rufus con calma.

-No, hemos acordado que la mantendremos alejada de esto, es una niña. Apenas tiene dieces. Si ella decide acercarse cuando sea mayor así será- Amelia no daría su brazo a torcer en esto.- Los adultos capaces tenemos la responsabilidad de mantenerla a salvo, a ella y a todos los jóvenes magos y brujas.-

Rufus suspiro derrotado ante estas palabras y asintió. Petrus entonces comenzó con la lista de los posibles miembros de la guardia.

-Debemos ir con el otro Ministro, Amelia.- dijo Rufus cuando los asuntos del día fueron solucionados o estaban en procesos de. Casi era media noche en ese momento pero Amelia no debía preocuparse por llegar a casa ya que Susan estaba con sus amigas.

-Iremos, entonces. Nos reuniremos mañana con él.-

Habían instalado un nuevo protocolo de reunión con el Ministro que consistía en una trato de confidencialidad firmado con sangre para que el hombre no hablara sobre el mundo mágico con absolutamente nadie o escribiera algo sobre ellos, además de modificar la memoria de los Ex Ministros. Sin mencionar que cualquier intento de ataque hacia el mundo mágico provocaría que el Ministro quedara incapacitado hasta que un grupo de choque borrara su memoria.

Amelia no se arriesgaría a que el mundo muggle con sus nuevas invenciones intentara poner sus manos en la magia o quisiera destruirla. Por supuesto, esto no fue bien tomado por Dumbledore pero muchas familias que pudieron unirse a Ya Sabes Quien parecieron ser contenidas con estas medidas.

«Harriet dijo que ella no era blanca u oscura, que era plateada. Lo cual es más útil, ¿no, tía Melia? »

* * *

Una fría neblina había estado esparciéndose por las calles desde hace tiempo, los meteorólogos no podían entender de donde venía y por qué aun en verano seguía presente. Lo único que era claro es que con la neblina llegaba una sensación de vacíos, tristeza y dolor, como si la neblina absorbiera la vida que tocaba. Muchos gritaban que era un castigo enviado por Dios para purgar a los pecadores, otros hablaban de un ataque psicológico de los gobiernos con químicos que afectaban la mente y otros, otros sabían que era en realidad.

Pero no siempre la neblina se quedaba, y hubo una historia que contaba una niña de cabellos rubios y rizados a su madre o a todos que querían escuchar sobre un hada de capa negra y largos cabellos negros que tenía colmillos largos que hizo que la neblina se fuera.

La niña era de unos cinco años y vivía con su madre bajo un puente junto con otros desdichados. La neblina llego entonces y un hombre salto del puente frente a la niña, y todos parecían más grises que lo habitual.

La niña entonces vio que debajo la neblina capas ondeaban, negras y parecían querer llevarte, pero apareció el hada vestida de negro. Dijo unas palabras graciosas y una hermosa serpiente de plata salió e hizo que la neblina se fuera. La niña estaba tan emocionada que no se dio cuenta que el hada la observaba.

Después de ese día, alguien vino y llevo a la niña, a la madre y a todos los que querían ir, aun lugar bonito con camas esponjosas, agua caliente y comida fresca.

-Fue el hada, mamá. Ella nos salvó, el hada serpiente.- dijo la niña una noche, cuando su madre sonrió por primera vez en mucho tiempo.


	97. Capítulo 97

**Una tortura**

Nagini odiaba que Severus tuviera que pasar por esto y que ella no pudiera hacer nada al respecto. Desde que el año escolar termino, Severus tuvo que romper todo contacto con ella y Harriet en verano. El señor oscuro no estaba confiando muy bien en Severus, aun cuando sus escudos pasaron la prueba, el señor oscuro aún no se fiaba del todo del mago más joven, quería un sacrificio.

El Señor Oscuro le ordeno a Draco Malfoy matar a Albus Dumbledore para hacer pagar a Lucius Malfoy por su fracaso, Albus Dumbledore le pidió a Severus que lo matara cuando el momento llegara y Narcisa Malfoy le pidió un Juramento inquebrantable a Severus en el que jurara proteger a Draco. El sacrificio era entonces simple; la vida de Dumbledore o la vida de Draco y por ende la de Severus.

Nagini quería ir por esas dos Black y morderles el cuello, ¿Cómo se atrevían a involucrar a su Severus en un Juramento como aquel?

Dado su humor, que no podía ser calmado por las manos de su esposo, Nagini tomo por costumbre vagar por las calles muggles y deshacerse de los Dementores o cualquier mago idiota aspirante a Mortifago. No quería que Harriet se enterara de todo lo que su padre estaba pasando, Circe sabía que esa niña era capaz de hacer un plan descabellado para romper la Marca en el brazo de Severus y deshacer el Juramento al mismo tiempo.

«Su hija en ocasiones presionaba demasiado los límites de su magia. »

Nagini también se dedicó a distraer a su pequeña serpiente y organizo que todo el coven se reuniera con ellas en la casa del padrino perro y el lobo. Así que para el cumpleaños número dicaseis de Harriet y Neville Grimmauld Place estaba rebosante de vida. Entre las niñas, los Weasley, los Longbottom y la ocasional visita de las dos Tonks.

* * *

  
  


La semana que paso en Privet Drive fue bastante inusual. Durante quince años en los que Harriet supo que lo mejor que pudiera suceder era ser ignorada nunca pensó que las cosas cambiaran de forma tan drástica y rogaba a cualquier Diosa que la salvara.

«Por favor, Ceres, detén esto. Oh no, trae otro, no, no, no...»

-Esta revista es de la temporada pasada, pero tiene unos hermosos vestidos con encaje.- dijo su tía con los labios en una sonrisa burlona.- Oh, Yvonne presumió todo el año antepasado sobre la boda de su ahijada y el hermoso vestido que uso. Si me preguntas era horrible, toda esa muselina, dios. -

Tía Petunia hojeo la revista hasta donde se encontraban varias fotografías de buen gusto de distintas modelos con vestidos de novia.

-Tía, aun falta mucho para, para que me casé. - gimió Harriet cuando su tía balbuceo sobre el ajuar de cierta modelo, su tía alzo los ojos con una clara muestra de indignación.

-No seas tonta, ¿sabes todo lo que conlleva una boda?.- dijo su tía como si Harriet hubiera dicho que chismear era delito.- Tenemos el tiempo suficiente, no más.- su tía volvió su mirada a un vestido en particular con mangas largas.- Ahora, dado que tu eres muy bajita, sacaste a la tía abuela Anne en eso, ella era una cosita,.. pero creo que algo que sea pegado a tu figura sera adecuado....-

-Tía, ¿por qué no hablas de esto con Ibu?- pregunto Harriet esperanzada.

Su tía pareció debatir entre tomar limón puro o una cucharada de vinagre.

-Sí, creo que esa... señorita podría ser más cooperativa que tú.- dijo su tía tomando algo de té que había preparado esa mañana.- Sinceramente, niña, ¿de donde sacaste la poca preocupación sobre estos asuntos?, seguro fue de la Tía abuela Mary, ella siempre iba con el cabello todo despeinado, recuerdo esa vez que uso un horrible vestido color amarillo...-

Harriet sonrió ante la historia sobre su pariente. Su relación con Tía Petunia seguía siendo algo complicada pero habían tomado por costumbre tomas el té después del desayuno y hablar, su tía hablaba más que ella, pero era agradable hasta cierto punto.

El fin de semana llegó y con ello la ansiedad de Harriet alcanzó estándares insospechados. Neville vendría.

Su tía no fue tan lejos como para prepara algo para recibirlo, pero le pido a Dudley que se vistiera con unos de sus trajes formales y hablo con tío Dursley para que no tratara mal al invitado.

-Piensa en esto como un negoció, querido- escucho Harriet decir a Tía Petunia una tarde noche en que ambos adultos escuchaban las noticias y Harriet estaba sentada en el patio trasero leyendo- La niña tendrá un matrimonio con un buen partido y no vendrá a casa nunca más, debemos ser lo más refinados posibles para no espantar a este pretendiente.-

Harriet escondió una sonrisa tras su libro, su tía bien pudiera ser una Slytherin.

Neville junto con Ibu llegaron a las 5:00 pm en punto. Su rubio venía vestido con un suéter de punto color salmón y un pantalón de vestir, se veía demasiado adorable si le preguntaban a Harriet.

-Hola- saludo Harriet con una sonrisa tonta.

-hola- Neville le sonrió ampliamente y ambos se olvidaron de que estaban en la entrada.

-¿En serio?- la voz de Millecent hizo que Harriet saliera de su contemplación.- Busquen un callejón-

Harriet se sonrojo mientras su mamá se reía.

Cuando todos estuvieron dentro del #4, Harriet alzó una ceja interrogativa a Neville.

-Me hizo jurar que no te diría-

Millecent parecía en su propio mundo inspeccionando el papel tapiz.

Después de esa tarde, Harriet tuvo claro que no metería las manos en la planeación de su boda, por el bien de su cordura.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ho! 
> 
> Pobre Harriet XD


	98. Capítulo 98

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ho! Pobre Millecent quieren separarla de su Daph... 

**Hermanas**

Neville entró en la pequeña casa de Privet Drive y observo como los pequeños ojos del tío de Harriet los observaba, como si fueran insectos. No le agrado, ese hombre seguro observo así a su serpiente durante catorce años.

Y aún tenía cierta espina clavada desde que Harriet le comento sobre que dormía en una alacena. Fue cuando apenas eran amigos pero siempre le molesto y ahora tenía la oportunidad de ver a esas personas que se suponía que debían cuidar a su serpiente.

-Tía, ella es mi mejor amiga, Millicent Bulstrode.- comenzó Harriet señalando a su prima. La mujer de cabello rubio asintió y dio un breve saludo.- Y Neville, mi prometido-

Neville se adelantó y saludó a la mujer como su abuela le enseñó.

-Harriet hablo de ti.- dijo la mujer con una sonrisa tensa.- Debo decir que no te pareces a los...Gryff... que conocí.-

Neville parpadeo confundido ante eso y Harriet sonrió burlona.

-No pensara que iba a terminar con alguien que se comporte como un salvaje.- comentó Harriet

-Al menos sabremos que no arruinara la boda con bromas.- comentó la tía de Harriet.

-Si Longbottom se atreve a eso, lo descuartizó.- comentó Millicent lanzando miradas oscuras al primo de Harriet quien estaba bastante nervioso.

Después de eso, no supo que terminó en medio de una conversación sobre vestidos y Fracs.

El tío de Harriet masculló algo en algún punto y obtuvo una mirada molesta de su esposa.

-¿Y a que te dedicas, muchacho?- preguntó el hombre en un intento por calmar a su esposa.

-Herbolaria- contestó Neville con total seriedad. El hombre sonrió burlón ante eso.

-Bueno, eso no es muy... ya sabes varonil- dijo el hombre palmeando el hombro a su hijo.- Mi Dudley en cambio, es un campeón del noble deporte; boxeo.-

Dudley se intentó hacer pequeño en su lugar fallando debido a su tamaño.

-¿Considera varonil golpear a otros?- preguntó Neville con la misma seriedad mientras tomaba algo de té. El tío de Harriet se tensó y comenzó a verse morado.

-Mejor que cuidar plantitas.- dijo el hombre con un gruñido.

-Cuidar de otros es algo que pocos pueden.- contestó Neville sintiendo la mirada de Harriet en él- En cambio molestar y maltratar a una niña es... poco honorable.-

El hombre se puso realmente como una berenjena. Harriet parecía estar lista para interceptar a su pariente. En cambio, Dudley se sonrojo ante eso.

-Buen... bueno, eso es cierto- dijo el chico ansioso- Pero... siempre puedes, puedes cambiar...-

Neville parpadeo algo confundido y Harriet se quedó estática, mientras su tía parecía conmovida.

-Lo siento.-dijo Dudley lanzando una mirada a Harriet.- por ser, ya sabes...-

-Un idiota- intervino Millicent quitando el borde tenso.- Bueno, solo promete no hacerlo de nuevo, y tu integridad física estará a salvo.- 

-¡Millicent!.- exclamó Harriet.

-¿Qué? Debe saber que si dañan a mi pequeña yo no seré feliz...- Harriet le dio un pellizco en el brazo.

-Deja de amenazar a mis parientes, tu salvaje- 

-Pero Harriet....-

-Ellas son siempre así- dijo Neville al ver la mirada consternada de los pariententes de Harriet.

-Son peor que eso.- agrego la mamá de Harriet con diversión.- 

* * *

Cuando llegaron a Londres, Millicent seguía hablando sobre encaje y seda. Harriet mantuvo su atención en su amiga y noto que había algo en ella que no cuadraba. Su alegría usual estaba demasiado forzada y su mirada parecía perderse en la nada.

Harriet no abordó el tema hasta después de la cena.

-Millicent, ¿te sucede algo?- preguntó Harriet cuando las dos estaban en la biblioteca.

Millicent alzó los ojos de la revista que hojeaba con desgana.

-Por supuesto.-dijo Millicent volviendo a su revista.

-No me habías dicho que estabas con Neville. ¿Paso algo?-

Millicent parecía que no escucho, pero por la forma en que se detuvo en la página que leía, pero no respondió y siguió hojeando la revista.

-Millicent.- Harriet se acercó a ella y se sentó a su lado.

-Longbottom es un chismoso.- Dijo Millicent con un suspiro y cerrando su revista.- No es nada, sí. No debes preocuparte por eso.-

-¿Mille, qué es? Somos hermanas-

-Tienes suficiente en lo que preocuparte.- masculló Millicent desviando su mirada.

-Es algo de tu familia.-

-No necesitas saberlo. Yo no te presiono para que digas algo sobre ese tutor misterioso.- gruñó Millicent poniéndose en pie yendo a uno de los estantes.

Harriet se quedó en silencio sintiéndose herida pero supo que Millicent tenía razón. Pero antes de que comentará algo, Millicent se volvió con el ceño fruncido.

-Maldición.- gruño la chica- Eso no fue necesario, lo siento.-

-Tienes razón, yo no te he dicho todo lo que sucede.- dijo Harriet con una sonrisa triste.

-No puedes, es peligroso, no debí decir eso...- Millicent alzó la mirada al techo viéndose molesta.- Mi padre... estaba furioso, no quiere que esté cerca de ti. No quiere que siga con Daphne. Estaba planeando un matrimonio con Nott.-

Harriet observó horrorizada.

-No puede hacer eso... Neville puede ayudarte.-

-Lo sé, por eso fui a pedir asilo al Lord Longbottom. Mi nana me ayudo, padre me confisco mi varita- explicó Millecent molesta ante el recuerdo.- Nana la consiguió y salimos rumbo al invernadero. Padre ahora me repudio....-

-Oh, Millicent. Lo siento.-

-No, esto es causa tuya pero no lo lamentes, si tu no estuvieras conmigo, si tu no fueras mi hermana nunca hubiera tenido el valor de hacerlo.- dijo Millecent acercando a su hermana y abrazándola.- Gracias, Harriet. Por estar conmigo.-

Harriet correspondió el abrazo y sonrió levemente.

-Sabes que te amo, ¿no?.- dijo Harriet apretando el abrazo.

-Lo sé, y no creas que he perdonado que te comprometas con el tarado sin decirme nada.- masculló Millecent soltándose para pellizcar su mejilla-

-Auch... ¿Cuándo dejarás de decirle tarado?-

-Cuando dejé de ser uno-

Harriet giro los ojos y sonrió ante las travesuras de su amiga. 


	99. Capítulo 99

**Trato.**

-Tomaste la profecía.- dijo la voz del anciano mago con algo que no podrías identificar si no lo conocías bien. Y solo hubo dos personas que conocieron quien era en realidad. Una de ellas murió hace años, tantos años, peor aún dolía y la otra, la otra estaba encerrada en su propia prisión.

-Lo hice.- respondió la joven bruja sin intimidarse. El poder que reflejaban sus orbes verdes era intenso, el anciano mago no había visto esa mirada en demasiados años. La última vez fue en el arma que uso...

-¿Quién te ayudo?-

-No lo diré- respondió la joven bruja con determinación

-Si el profesor Snape lo hizo, su vida corre peligro.- comenzó el anciano mago con preocupación, que fue tomada por falsa por la joven bruja.-Sé que te preocupas por él, si él corre peligro debemos hacer algo.-

-No fue quien me ayudo.- respondió sin vacilar y los ojos de ambas fuerzas se conectaron midiéndose.

-Muy bien- el anciano mago suspiro con sentimiento.- Sé que amas al profesor Snape, sé que te preocupas por él. Por ello, creo que debes saber algo, saber algunas cosas. –

La joven bruja, espero. No sabía que le diría el anciano pero estaba preparada para cualquier cosa que el anciano mago pudiera decir.

-El profesor Snape fue o es un mortifago. Él está en constante contacto con Voldemort.- comenzó el hombre, pero no obtuvo ninguna reacción de parte de la niña.- Por ende, su vida está en riesgo, sobre todo si el esta tan cerca de ti.-

Ante eso, la joven bruja se tensó por un momento y un brillo cruzo por el semblante del anciano mago.

-Usted lo puso en esa situación.- dijo la joven bruja con calma pero sintiendo como la ansiedad crecía en oleadas.

-Lo sé y en su momento pensé que sería lo mejor, pero justo ahora. Con la vuelta de Voldemort no lo es.- continuó el anciano con pena.- Ente menos sepa el profesor Snape es mejor para él y podremos mantenerlo con vida.-

La joven bruja supo que había algo que el anciano mago quería de ella.

-¿Qué es lo que debo hacer?- se escuchó preguntar.

-Por ahora, solo mantener esto en privado, querida.- dijo el anciano con una sonrisa de abuelo. 

* * *

_Querida Harriet:_

_Si te parece bien, iré al número 12 de Grimmauld Place el próximo viernes a las once en punto de la noche. Si estás de acuerdo, agradecería tu ayuda para un asunto que espero poder resolver. Te lo explicaré con más detalle cuando te vea._

_Por favor, envíame tu respuesta con esta misma lechuza. Hasta el próximo viernes._

_Atentamente, Albus Dumbledore_

La nota llegó en la pata de una linda lechuza de plumas color vainilla. Harriet frunció el ceño pero contestó con simpleza y educación. Su madre había observado la nota y mantenía su mirada en ella.

-¿Qué sucede, Putrik?-

-Un trato.- dijo Harriet

-Un trato.- su mamá se veía tensa y su mirada no dejaba de observarla.

-Es algo entre el director y yo.- contesto Harriet con voz limpia.

-Harriet, ¿firmaste un trato con el diablo?- dijo su madre con dureza.

-No lo hice sin leer las letras chiquitas.- dijo Harriet desviando la mirada.

-Harriet, por el amor a Al-lah- Harriet se sorprendió por la mención religiosa.- No puedes poner tu alma en manos de ese hombre-

-No lo hago.- se defendió Harriet.- Solo aplico el principio "Conoce al enemigo".-

-Demi cinta Tuhan, putri.- Exclamó la mujer poniéndose en pie.- Juro que si te pasa algo por esta decisión estarás castigada hasta que tengas treinta.- terminó su madre saliendo de la habitación. 

El viernes llegó y su madre se encontraba sentada junto a su padrino en la cocina. Su madre con una copa de vino y su padrino con una botella de vodka.

Neville y el resto del coven estaban sentados en el suelo con un juego de póker en proceso. El gato de Hermione tuvo que ser entretenido por Kreacher ya que no dejaba de esparcir los naipes. El reloj sonó anunciando las once y la mujer se puso en pie cuando las llamas crepitaban. El director entró con una sonrisa amplia pero eso no cambió el semblante de enojo de su madre, quien observó la mano del hombre que se veía de un color muerto.

-Veo, ahora.- susurró la mamá de Harriet apartando la mirada del apéndice- Si mi hija sale lastimada no pasara lo que hace décadas, espero que lo entiendas –

-Lo sé.- contestó el anciano con seriedad.

Todos observaron el intercambio con confusión, pero la mujer no dijo más y dejó ir a Harriet sin alboroto.

Harriet se despidió de su coven, de Neville, su padrino y su mamá, quien le beso en la frente susurrando una oración de protección.

El director y ella salieron a la oscuridad de la noche, Harriet colocó la capa de invisibilidad a los hombros.

-Y ahora, Harriet, adentrémonos en la oscuridad y vayamos en busca de la aventura, esa caprichosa seductora-

El director extendió su mano en buen estado, y Harriet lo tomo con aprensión. El tirón de aparición fue de esperar y Harriet se mantuvo estable cuando llegaron a su destino.

-Lo has hecho muy bien, querida.- dijo el director con una sonrisa.

-Gracias.- estaban de pie en una plaza de pueblo desierta, en cuyo centro había un viejo monumento a los caídos y unos cuantos bancos.

-Mantén tu varita a la mano.- pidió el anciano apretando su propia varita. Harriet asintió y sacó su varita. Sabía que el decreto no se cumpliría si estaba con un adulto.

-Puede decirme ¿en dónde estamos?- preguntó Harriet cuando comenzaron a avanzar.

-Esto, Harriet, es el precioso pueblo de Budleigh Babberton.-

-Veo, ¿Y qué hacemos aquí?- continuó Harriet observando su alrededor.

-¡Ah, sí, claro! Todavía no te lo he explicado. Verás, ya he perdido la cuenta de las veces que he dicho esto en los últimos años, pero resulta que de nuevo hay un puesto vacante en el profesorado. Hemos venido aquí para convencer a un viejo colega mío, que ya se ha jubilado, para que regrese a Hogwarts.-

-¿Y cómo puedo ayudarlo yo a convencerlo?.Acaso es un fan.- dijo Harriet recordando con burla a todos los que le habían estado intentar enviar cartas.

El director sonrió ante eso- ¡Oh, supongo que podría serlo! Pero veremos qué podemos hacer.-

Subieron por una calle estrecha y empinada con hileras de casas a ambos lados, pero no había luz en ninguna ventana. El frío que, desde hacía dos semanas, se había instalado en Privet Drive reinaba también allí. Pensando en los dementores, Harriet miró hacia atrás y, para tranquilizarse, sujetó con fuerza la varita que llevaba. 

Se estaban acercando a una casita de piedra rodeada de un jardín, en un silencio tranquilo cuando se detuvieron abruptamente; la puerta de la casa colgaba de los goznes.

El director miró a ambos lados de la calle, que parecía desierta.

-Sígueme, Harriet.- ordenó en voz baja. A continuación abrió la verja y recorrió con rapidez y sigilo el sendero, seguido por Harriet; luego empujó muy despacio la puerta de la casa con la varita en ristre—. ¡Lumos!-

La punta de la varita del director se inflamó y proyectó su luz por un estrecho recibidor. A la izquierda había otra puerta abierta. Manteniendo en alto la iluminada varita, el anciano entró en el salón, con Harriet siguiéndolo con desgana. Ante ellos apareció un escenario de absoluta devastación: en el suelo yacía un astillado reloj de pie, con la esfera rota y el péndulo tirado un poco más allá, como una espada abandonada; un piano tumbado sobre un costado tenía las teclas esparcidas a su alrededor; los restos de una lámpara de cristal centelleaban a pocos pasos; los almohadones tenían tajos de los que salían plumas, y fragmentos de cristal y porcelana lo cubrían todo como si fuese polvo. Dumbledore alzó un poco más la varita para iluminar las paredes, cuyo empapelado estaba salpicado de una sustancia pegajosa de color rojo oscuro. El grito ahogado de Harriet lo hizo volverse.- Algo horroroso paso aquí.-

Harriet toco la sangre con los dedos y tarareo.-Si, desperdiciar sangre de dragón es un crimen.- El director observó a la joven bruja quien se volvió con una expresión inocente.-Y no está la marca oscura.

Un jadeo se escuchó entonces y el sofá se movió, el director se giró para acercarse al mueble que pinchó con la punta de su varita. Un anciano calvo y tremendamente gordo, que se frotaba la parte baja del vientre y miraba al director con ojos entrecerrados y gesto ofendido, se hallaba donde un segundo antes estaba la butaca.

-No necesitabas clavarme la varita tan fuerte —refunfuñó, poniéndose en pie con dificultad- . Me has hecho daño.-

Harriet frunció los labios, el director traería de regreso al ex Jefe de Slytherin y Maestro de pociones. Su padre ahora era el nuevo profesor de Defensa y eso no le gusto. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ho! Bebés esto se pone feo e intenso. Las cosas no van a ser buenas, y espero cumplir con las expectativas 
> 
> Demi cinta Tuhan, putri: Por el amor de Dios, hija. 


	100. Capítulo 100

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayah: papá

**Araña**

-La Marca oscura- murmuró el mago de prominente barriga -. Sabía que había algo... oh bien. No hubiera tenido tiempo de todos modos, acababa de terminar de poner los toques finales a la tapicería cuando entraste en la habitación.- Suspiró fuertemente, haciendo que los bordes de su bigote se movieran.

-¿Te gustaría mi ayuda para limpiar?- preguntó el director amablemente.

-Por favor- dijo el otro.

Se pararon espalda con espalda, el alto y delgado brujo y el bajito y redondo, y agitaron sus varitas en un idéntico movimiento.

Los muebles regresaron volando a sus lugares originales; ornamentos se reformaban en el aire, plumas regresaban al interior de los cojines; libros destrozados se reparaban solos mientras volaban a las repisas; lámparas de aceite flotaron hasta las mesas y se reencendieron; una vasta colección rota de marcos plateados para fotos voló destellando a través de la habitación y aterrizaron, completos y sin marca alguna, en un escritorio; agujeros, grietas y desgarros eran arreglados por todos lados, y las paredes se limpiaron solas.

-Que alivió- murmuró Harriet cuando vio que la sangre de dragón volvió a un pequeño frasco que el hombre calvo sostenia.

-Oho- dijo el hombre calvo, sus enormes ojos rápidamente se dirigieron a la frente de Harriet y a la cicatriz en forma de rayo que portaba-. ¡Oho!-

Harriet entrecerró los ojos y recordó que escucho sobre este hombre. Una enorme araña que teje redes y se codea de gente que puede representar benéficos para el futuro.

«Muy Slytherin, de hecho»

-Ésta- dijo el director avanzando para hacer las presentaciones y obteniendo una mirada sucia de parte de Harriet-, es Harriet Potter. Harriet, él es un viejo amigo y colega mío, Horace Slughorn.-

Slughorn giró hacia Director con expresión astuta.

-Así que es cómo pensabas convencerme ¿no es así? Bien, la respuesta es no, Albus. -

Pasó al lado de Harriet, su cabeza girada hacia un lado resueltamente con el aire de un hombre tratando de resistir la tentación.

-¿Supongo que al menos podemos beber algo?- preguntó Director- ¿Por los viejos tiempos?-

Slughorn dudó.

-De acuerdo, un trago- dijo sin gracia.

Harriet dudo que el hombre hablara en serio sobre su negativa. Sus ojos marrones no podían dejar de verla más de diez segundos.

«Ibu y ayah van a estar muy contentos con el nuevo profesor» pensó Harriet con sarcasmo.

El director sonrió a Harriet quien rodó los ojos. Para hacer esto más rápido, Harriet decidió hacer una exhibición se sentó en una butaca (parecida a aquella por la que Slughorn se había hecho pasar) situada junto al fuego que había empezado a arder en la chimenea y al lado de una lámpara de aceite encendida. Cuando Slughorn, que había estado ocupado con licoreras y copas, se dio otra vez la vuelta hacia la habitación, sus ojos se posaron de inmediato en Harriet.

Le dio una copa al directo, que se había sentado, le acercó la bandeja a Harriet y luego se apoltronó en el reparado sofá. Tenía las piernas tan cortas que no tocaba el suelo con los pies.

A Harriet le recordó a Umbridge y eso no le agrado, pero eso no era una señal. Umbridge era Slytherin, ella lo era pero no eran iguales. No juzgaría a esta araña, esperaría. Después de una conversación entre los dos magos adultos, que consto de mentiras y halagos. Y donde Harriet se dio cuenta que Horace Slughorn tenía como debilidad la adulación. 

En algún momento el director se disculpó con la excusa del baño dejando a Harriet y Slughorn solos.

-No creas que no sé por qué te ha traído aquí —dijo con brusquedad. Harriet lo miró, pero no dijo nada. La acuosa mirada de Slughorn se deslizó por la cicatriz de la chica y esta vez le recorrió el resto del rostro -.Te pareces mucho a tu padre, bueno tienes ciertas cosas de Lily, claro.-

-Sí, ya me lo han dicho.- contestó Harriet con voz plana.

-Excepto en los ojos. Tienes...-

-Ya, los ojos de mi madre. –Harriet pensó que podía hacerse rica por cada persona que le decía esto.

-Sí, bueno... No está bien que los profesores tengan alumnos predilectos, desde luego, pero ella era uno de los míos. Tu madre —añadió en respuesta a la inquisitiva mirada del chico-. Lily Evans. Fue una de las alumnas más brillantes que jamás tuve. Una chica encantadora, llena de vida. Siempre le decía que debería haber estado en mi casa. Y recuerdo que me daba unas respuestas muy astutas.-

-¿En verdad? Los Gryffindors no suelen ser muy astutos.- dijo Harriet sonriendo con burla. Slughorn se vio algo nervioso.

-Si bueno, Lily solía acompañarse de cierto estudiante de Slytherin.- comentó Slughorn.

Harriet se vio curiosa como si no supiera esto pero por dentro decidió ayudar al director a mantener a este hombre cerca. 

* * *

-Bien hecho, Harriet- dijo el director, Harriet asintió con mesura - . ¿Te agradó?-

-Aun no puedo dar una opinión, señor-

El director sonrió con su peculiar brillo ante eso.

  
\- A Horace- comenzó el anciano mago-, le gusta la comodidad. También gusta de la compañía de aquellos que son famosos, los que son exitosos y los que son poderosos. Le agrada saber que tiene influencia sobre esa gente. Nunca ha deseado ocupar el trono él mismo, prefiere el asiento trasero… más espacio para estirarse, sabes. Solía elegir a sus alumnos favoritos en Hogwarts, algunas veces por su ambición o su inteligencia, otras veces por su encanto y talento, y tenía la extraña habilidad de escoger a aquellos que llegarían a sobresalir en sus diferentes campos. Horace formó una especie de club de sus favoritos con él mismo al centro, haciendo las presentaciones, forjando contactos útiles entre los miembros, y siempre cosechando algún tipo de beneficio, ya sea una caja gratis de su piña confitada favorita o la oportunidad de recomendar al siguiente miembro de la Oficina de Enlace con los Duendes.-

Harriet pudo entender porque su papá no formó parte de ese Club. Ayah odiaba esas cosas. En cambio Evans...

-Te estoy diciendo esto- continuó el director- no para ponerte en contra de Horace... o, como debemos llamarlo de ahora en adelante, profesor Slughorn… sino para que estés en guardia. Sin duda intentará incluirte en su colección, Harriet. Tú serías la joya de su colección, La Niña-Que-Vivió... o, como te están llamando en estos días, La Elegida-

-Quiere que me deje atrapar por la araña ¿No?- comento Harriet ligeramente.

-Podríamos decirlo de esa manera-

-¿Hay algo que el profesor Slughorn tiene y usted necesita?- Harriet ladeó el rostro en curiosidad observando como el director la evaluaba .

-Eres una niña muy inteligente, Harriet- dijo el director con una sonrisa- Como tú madre-

Harriet sonrió tensa ante eso. Sabía que hablaba de Evans.

-Ibu es muy lista, ella sabe mucho sobre Runas- comentó Harriet con un tono inocente sin perder la leve contracción en los labios del director.


	101. Capítulo 101

**Matrimonio y secretos**

Dumbledore no dejo que Harriet entrara a Grimmauld Place, en cambio la retuvo en el pequeño parque frente al complejo de habitaciones bajo salas de privacidad muy fuertes a juzgar por la energía zumbate alrededor de ellos.

-Si no te importa, Harriet- dijo el director después de alzar las salas- , antes de que nos despidamos me gustaría hablar contigo en privado.- el director iluminó la punta de su varita, que empezó a alumbrar como una antorcha, y miró a la muchacha con una sonrisa en los labios.

-¿Qué necesita, señor?- preguntó Harriet.

-Antes que nada, debo decirte que estas tomando todo esto de la profecía con bastante calma.- dijo el director con aparente orgullo.

-No ha muerto nadie.- contestó Harriet.- Si hubiera muerto mi... mi profesor o Ibu, o Neville, o incluso el señor Black y Lupin.- Harriet se detuvo pensando en esa idea- yo me hubiera destrozado, creo que incluso hubiera destrozado la maldita sala de profecías o su oficina.-

-El dolor de la pérdida es algo que nunca nos deja....- comentó el director 

-Pero eso no es lo que deseaba discutir conmigo, ¿no?-

El director le sonrió de nuevo y asintió.

-El Profeta ha dejado filtrar al público en general que usted es la "Elegida", como la han comenzado a llamar.- comenzó el hombre, Harriet sonrió de manera burlona.- ¿Le has contado a alguien sobre la profecía ¿ Á tus amigos o al señor Longbottom?-

-No pienso decirles.- dijo Harriet con firmeza.- Acepte el trato con usted, no involucrara a nadie más, ¿comprendió?-

El director suspiro ante las palabras duras de la niña.

-No quiero parecer tu enemigo, Harriet.- comenzó el director.

-No lo es, y seguirá de sin serlo mientras no involucre a las personas que me importan.- dijo la chica.- Seré su Atlas. ¿Ahora que quiere de mí?-

-He decidido que este año voy a darte clases particulares.-

-¿Clases particulares? -preguntó Harriet confundida.

-Sí. Me parece que ya va siendo hora de que participe de forma más activa en tu educación.-

Harriet estaba teniendo una migraña por este devenir diplomático.

-De acuerdo, buenas noches.- Harriet comenzó avanzar sin recordar las salas, pero cuando llego al borde el zumbido se sintió en la piel pero se disipo. Harriet giro para ver como el director la observaba con precaución y por un momento, miedo. 

* * *

  
  


Neville nunca fue ambicioso, aprendió a vivir con lo que tenía. Con padres que no sabían quién era, con una abuela que lo amaba pero presionaba por más haciendo lo sentir que no sería suficiente, pero aprendió a vivir con eso.

Hasta ahora.

Porque ahora tenía todo lo que nunca pensó tener. Sus padres lo reconocían, su abuela dejo de presionar hace mucho tiempo y sobre todas las cosas, tenía a Harriet.

Y la ambición vino con ello. La ambición de ayudar a que sus padres mejoraran día con día, de mantener sus pensamientos sobre ser patético fuera de su mente. Y sobre todas las ambiciones; mantener a salvo a Harriet. Por ello, el hecho de que el director la llevará a convencer a un ex profesor retirado no le pareció lo único que el mago quería de Harriet. Pero ella no dijo más, ella se mantuvo para sí misma. 

-Se lo que piensas.- comentó Millicent esa noche.

La mayoría dormía, pero Neville no. Se encontraba en la cocina con una taza de té que Kreacher le preparó.

Millicent se encontraba en la entrada con su bata de dormir y una mirada cansada.

\- Ella nos está ocultando algo.- dijo la chica sentándose frente a él.- Siempre oculta cosas ¿no?-

Neville sonrió a medias y suspiro.

-Lo hace para protegernos.- dijo Neville tratando de convencerse- Ella nos quiere proteger...-

-Eso es una mierda, Longbottom.- masculló Millicent molesta.- Ella debería saber que los secretos solo la lastimaran más, tú sabes más que el resto pero aun así no sabes todo el cuadro.-

-Ella sabe el riesgo, Millicent.- dijo Neville tomando un sorbo de su té.- No solo es tu vida, o la mía. Es la vida de su tutor... es lo que más le preocupa.... Creo que si le pasara algo a él, ella ya no sería la misma-

Millicent frunció los labios molesta pero se relajó en su asiento.

-¿Sabes quien es?-

-Si-

-No me lo dirás.- Neville sonrió culpable y negó con un leve movimiento de cabeza.- Bien, pero debemos tener un plan de respaldo... el coven debe tener un plan de respaldo-

-¿Un plan?.-

-No pensarás que me quedare sin hacer nada. - masculló Millicent- Debemos encontrar la manera de mantener a salvo a los niños. Cuando esto estalle, ellos estarán expuestos. Sobre todo los nacidos muggles.-

-¿Qué se te ocurre?-

-Daph y Susan han estado consiguiendo información sobre protecciones básicas. El Ministerios tiene un plan, pero Susan lo va a obtener por si las cosas caen... Debemos buscar lugares seguros, Hermione está arreglando los contratos para que no se divulgue nada...-

-Vamos a dar una ruta de escape.- dijo Neville pensando en la cabaña de Longbottom afuera de suiza.

-Ese es el plan.-  
  
  


* * *

  
  


Harriet y Neville estaban comprometidos, pero sinceramente ellos no pensaban en matrimonio o compromisos. Solo habían hecho un pequeño ritual de antes de que el quinto año terminará. Dos anillos simples y un beso. Por supuesto, Neville y Harriet fueron a hablar con los padres de Harriet y después con la Señora Longbottom.

La señoras lo tomaron bien, pero Severus Snape... 

-¿QUE?- la piel del papá de Harriet estaba pálida y sus ojos se estrecharon. 

-Severus.- la voz de la mamá de Harriet sonó tras de el hombre con un tono tranquilo pero firmé.

-Tienen quince... quince....- comenzó el hombre con voz baja manteniendo los ojos en Neville quien estaba tratando de no temblar.- Tu estas detras de esto...la llevaste a esto...-

-Pa...señor, no.- dijo Harriet lanzando una mirada a su madre.

-Te obligo, dimelo. ¿Te obligo?- 

-No señor.- Harriet se sonrojo.- Yo... fui quien lo obligó.-

-¿Qué?- su padre parpadeo confundido mientras Neville se sonrojo por completo.

-Yo... fui la que busco el ritual y... pedí los anillos.- Explicó Harriet manteniendo los ojos fijos en él adulto- Neville... bueno, el solo aceptó.-

-Harriet...-masculló Neville nervioso.

Severus Snape mantuvo silencio un momento antes de soltar un gruñido y lanzar una mirada a su esposa quien parecía divertida. 

-adalah putrimu, seorang Slytherin yang berharga-

-Menawan.- masculló el mago enfocando su atención de nuevo en el par de adolescentes.- Bien, pero no habrá matrimonio hasta que termines tu carrera, niña. Y no habrá sexo sin protección ¿entendieron?.- 

-Señor, no...-

-No digas nada, Longbottom. El sexo es común en los mocosos de tu edad... pero no deseo que Harriet quede embarazada. Así que tomaran pociones anticonceptivas que yo mismo preparare...-

Harriet estaba segura que su padre estaba haciendo esto para no maldecir a Neville. Bueno, podía sobrevivir. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> adalah putrimu, seorang Slytherin yang berharga: es tu hija, una digna Slytherin
> 
> Menawan: encantador


	102. Capítulo 102

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rosa Blanca y Roja: Mezcla de sentimientos
> 
> Tejo: pesadumbres
> 
> Sauce llorón : aflicción.

**TIMOS**

El coven llegó tres días después de que Harriet arribará a Grimmauld place y una semana antes de que el director de Hogwarts llevará a su líder a reclutar al viejo Maestro de pociones Slughorn. 

El coven se organizó de inmediato cuando arribó a la Casa Black, pidiendo permiso al Señor del hogar que habitarán, realizó rituales de protección que se sumaron a las fuertes salas que ya contaba la vieja casa mágica.

El coven, también barrio el lugar en busca de objetos malditos y los resguardo. Cuando terminaron el lugar tenía una carga de energías más limpias y seguras.

Otra actividad que realizó el grupo de brujas más el mago, fue peinar el perímetro donde se encontró la Casa Black y estableció puntos de runas que protegerían a los muggles que habitaban cerca.

Entre esas actividades, los entrenamientos de magia y lucha muggle, cortesía de Sirius Black, quien al parecer tenía un conocimiento decente de autodefensa, (nada comparado con lo que sabía Severus Snape, según Harriet), los días pasaron.

El 30 y 31 de julio llegaron y con ello una pequeña fiesta, dónde los Weasley fueron invitados, así como Nymphadora Tonks y unos cuantos miembros de la llamada Orden del Fénix.

Para Harriet, tener tantas personas no fue agradable. La chica de ahora 16 años hubiera deseado tener a su padre con ella, pero sabía que eso no podría ser.

Aún así, paso momentos agradables y disfruto de ver cómo Alice y Frank Longbottom mejoraron con la interacción social.

Para ese cumpleaños, Harriet no visito la tumba de los Potter, era riesgoso y no correría tal peligro. Aún así envío a Kreacher a dejar un arreglo de una rosa blanca y roja con hojas de tejo y sauce en la tumba de los Potter.

-Te lo digo en serio, Fleur es un dolor en el trasero- masculló Ginny unos días después del 31 de julio.

Los Weasley de nuevo estaban en Grimmauld place, con la adición de Fleur, quien ahora parecía ser la prometida de Bill Weasley el hermano mayor de Ginny.

-Vamos, Ginny. Ella no es tan insoportable- comentó Susan.

El coven estaba reunido en la biblioteca de los Black hojeando libros de magia avanzada.

\- Ginny solo está molesta porque Fleur crítico su modo de vestir- agregó Luna con su habitual sinceridad- Personalmente, me gusta como se viste Ginny-

-Por supuesto que sí, Lovegood- se burló Millicent obteniendo un pellizco de Daphne.

-Ve el lado positivo, Ginevra- dijo Harriet lanzando un libro sobre maldiciones para cubiertos a una pila- Si tú hermano se casa con Fleur podrías aprender sobre la magia francesa-

Ginny soltó un suspiro algo molesto antes de encaramarse sobre Luna en una abrazo.

-¿Por qué ella es tan razonable? - mascullo en el cabello de Luna, quien seguía hojeando un tomo sobre criaturas oscuras.

-Los Slytherin siempre ve las ventajas, Ginn-

Las cuatro Slytherin sonrieron con suficiencia ante eso. Susan simplemente rodó los ojos.

-De cualquier manera, a mamá no le agrada la idea.-

-Si ellos han pactado un compromiso previo no habrá mucho que hacer- dijo Millicent lanzando una mirada molesta a Harriet y Neville- Por supuesto, que si se casarán en secreto sería muy mal educado-

-Mille, no nos hemos casado en secreto.- dijo Harriet con un tono de voz que decía haber dicho esto muchas veces en el pasado.

-Hicistes un ritual. ¡Hiciste un ritual! - exclamó Millicent. El coven solo se rio del drama de la chica curvy, está era la quinta vez que lo hacia en la semana- Y lo hiciste vestida con esos horribles suéter de punto. Seguro que usaste ese de color mostaza ¿No ?. -

-Millicent ...-

-Tu cállate, tarado.- Millicent fulminó con la mirada a Neville quien suspiró con paciencia- Y yo no creo que te tomarás la molestia de usar un lazo lindo o siquiera pintar tus labios. Fuiste e hiciste un ritual vistiendo suéteres de punto ....-

-Si prometo dejar que tú te encargas de todo lo relacionado con la boda, ¿Dejarías de hacer este drama? - concedió Harriet observando a quien consideraba una hermana con infinita paciencia.

-Trato hecho. Y no podrás quejarte- aceptó de inmediato Millicent con una sonrisa ganadora

-Lo planeo todo el tiempo- concluyó Hermione, Susan y Astoria asintieron divertidas.

-Lo hizo- dijo Ginny aún abrazada a Luna.

Millicent paso el resto del día de buen humor.

* * *

Los TIMOS llegaron una semana después de ir con el profesor Slughorn, junto a la carta de los libros de ese año.

_Resultados de los Títulos Indispensables de Magia Ordinaria._

_Notas para pasar:_ _Sobresaliente (S)_ _Supera las expectativas (E)_ _Aceptable (A)_   
  
  


_ Notas para reprobar:  __Pobre (P)_ _Desastroso (D)_ _Troglodita (T)_  
  
  


_ Harriet Jamie Lirio Potter ha conseguido: _

_ Astronomía (S)  __Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas (E)_ _Encantamientos (S)_ _Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras (S)_ _Aritmancia (A)_ _Herbología_ _(E)_ _Historia de la Magia (S)_ _Pociones (S)_ _Transformaciones (E)_ _Runas antiguas (S) )_  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


-¿Cómo te fué, Harry? - preguntó Hermione con su propio pergamino.

-Bien, solo tuve una "A" en Aritmancia.- dijo Harriet doblando su pergamino- ¿Y ustedes? -

-Yo tuve dos "A", comento Hermione algo decaída- En Astronomía y Aritmancia-

-Bueno yo tuve "A" en pociones, Adivinación, Historia de la magia y Runas- comentó Millicent mientras tomaba una tostada.

-¿Neville como te fué? -

-Bien, tuve solo tres 'S' pero ninguna reprobada- comento el rubio pasando sus pergamino.

-Entonces, ¿ya decidieron qué clases tomarán para los OWLS? - Quiso saber Susan.

La conversación se enfrasco en en las clases y libros. Incluso cuando Ronald y los gemelos se unieron a ellas

-Bueno, al menos no tendré otro año a el murciélago- comentó Ron mientras comía sus huevos- Es genial-

-Ronald esa no es manera de referirse a un profesor- amonestó la señora Weasley.

-Si, Ronnie. Además ...-

-Lo has hecho enfrente ...

-De estás lindas serpientes-

Podrían morderte- concluyeron los gemelos.

Ronald balbuceo una disculpa ante la mirada molesta de Harriet y el resto de Slytherin.

El viaje a comprar los útiles fue cancelado. Solo los adultos irían, aunque eso desánimo a todos dado que deseaban ver la nueva tienda de bromas de los gemelos. Pero Harriet estaba de acuerdo en que era demasiado riesgo.

Así llegó el día de regresar a Hogwarts.


	103. Capítulo 103

**Cuchillas y** **deseos**

Draco recibió una carta de su madre después de presentar sus TIMOS, la cual decía lo siguiente;

_Querido Dragón:_

_En casa todo esta como en verano. Hay nuevos cuadros en la habitación azul. Se que tus TIMOS han sido sencillos._

_PD: tu padre volvió a enfermar. Espero que no sea grave._

A cualquier persona que leyera dicha carta le parecería demasiado común, incluso aburrida. Pero para Draco no fue así.

En ella podía enterarse de dos cosas;

La primera: La habitación azul o las mazmorras tenía ocupantes.

La segunda: a su padre lo habían castigado por el fracaso del Ministerio. Solo por suerte logro escapar de Azkaban pero el señor Oscuro no se tomó tal fiasco con alegría.

Por supuesto, regresar a casa no fue alentador.

El señor Oscuro lo llamo una semana después de su llegada. Draco guardó su asco ante la imagen de aquel que decía ser el más poderoso mago.

Su escueta oclumancia al parecer sirvió, ya que el Señor Oscuro no detectó su repulsión. Pero nada lo preparó para la Marca.

Las manos pálidas en forma de arañas tomaron su brazo con firmeza, la punta de la varita se colocó en su antebrazo y el Señor Oscuro dijo el maléfico.

El dolor fue como cuchillas calientes en su piel. Draco no pudo contener el grito que se formó en la base de su garganta. Escucho a lo lejos la risa de su tía y un jadeo de su madre.

-Ahora eres uno de nosotros, Draco- comentó el señor oscuro con su voz iría- y tienes dos misiones. Si las cumples serás recompensado, quizás te deje tener a Potter antes de que la mate-

Draco no mostró ninguna expresión pero por dentro la ira y la culpa lo inundaron.

Esa noche, después de que su madre hubo vendando su brazo, Draco no puedo sacar de su mente las palabras hirientes que dijo a Harriet.

Pero tuvo que guardar sus pensamientos y sentimientos. Su tía Bellatrix comenzó a enseñarle oclumancia.

\- Fortalece tu mente, bebé Draco- canto la mujer mientras se deleitaba al ver jadear por la recién invasión de su mente. -Lamentarse no sirve de nada...-

Draco logró sus escudos al final de Julio. Pudo entrar a la mente de su tía, y no fue experiencia que deseara repetir.

Bellatrix Black estaba loca pero su locura fue consecuencia de los excesos de otros.

\- Bella no deseaba casarse, no con Lestrange- murmuró su madre esa noche, en su pequeño rincón de paz, que era la habitación de Draco.

Un lugar de paredes color beige arena y nuez moscada; tonos cálidos que combinaban con sábanas y cortinas azules.

\- ella tenía fe en casarse con el actual Lord Black y tener libertad. Pero Lord Black fue repudiado y Bella fue venida a Lestrange- su madre parecía haber ido a un lugar oscuro por la forma en que sus ojos se nublaron- El antiguo Lord Lestrange, no era conocido por su amabilidad-

-Vi los cuchillos...-

-Saca eso de tu mente y nunca busques las huellas en Bella, ella no toma con gracia ser expuesta como débil- ordenó su madre.

Draco se convenció de una cosa. Aquellos que decían ser de la luz no eran más que fanáticos cuadrados... Igual que los que decían ser magos oscuros.

💮

Sirius estaba dividido entre la felicidad y la molestia. Cuando supo del compromiso de su cachorra fue al comienzo del verano. La señora Augusta y Neville ( o el chico que se robaba a su cachorra), solicitaron hablar con él. Harriet también envío una carta poco después y cuando llegó a Grimmauld place, el Lord se reunió con los dos novios para conversar.

Neville fue más receptivo que Harriet; ella aún no le hablaba como antes y el recuerdo de tenerla revolviendo su mente seguía fresco en él.

Remus le había pedido paciencia y Sirius deseaba poder complacerlo, así que no presionó. Aún así no paro de ofrecer ayuda a la Ex heredera Bulstrode, quien al parecer organizaba la boda de su cachorra.

-Es muy pequeña, tiene 15- se quejó con Remus una noche.

Sirius tenía por costumbre colarse en la habitación del castaño y en un par de ocasiones logró dormir con Remus, aunque el deseaba no solo dormir.

-Los padres de James se casaron a los 17 en secreto, al menos ellos esperarán hasta que terminen sus estudios avanzados- Remus se encontraba en pijama y con un libro en su regazo.

-Pero... Remus...-

Pensé que estarías feliz. Se casa con un Gryffindor- dijo Remus dejando el libro aun lado.

Sirius soltó un gruñido y se dejó caer a lado del otro hombre en la cama.

-Si lo estoy, pero ella es una niña...-

-Severus a dicho que se encargará de que ellos no te hagan tío abuelo tan rápido. Además, Harriet es muy sensata- Remus se rio de la cara de vergüenza que Sirius puso y comenzó a cepillar el cabello lacio y oscuro de Sirius.

Sirius amaba cuando Remus hacia esto, pero también lo odiaba, porque le dejaba con un a sensación de querer más.

-Remus... ¿Has pensado en casarte?-preguntó el mago de ojos grises después de que apagaron las luces y se encontraban acostados uno a lado del otro con tan solo un brazo de separación.

-No- contestó Remus con voz tensa.

Sirius ladeó el rostro para ver el contorno de su Remus. Al final decido sostenerse en un brazo y poder ver mejor la expresión del castaño.

-¿Por qué?- la voz baja de Sirius hizo que Remus fijará su atención en él- Nymphadora parece interesada en ti.-

Remus se rio de eso un momento haciendo que Sirius frunciera el ceño.

Ningún padre permitiría a su hija o hijo casarse conmigo, Sirius. - murmuró el castaño con dolor. - Sin mencionar que ella es muy joven y solo está... Es algo pasajero, Nymphadora no es el tipo de mujer que se casaría...-

-Te menosprecias mucho.-

Sirius acercó su mano al cabello de Remus y movió un mechón que caían en la frente del castaño.

\- No existe alguien que quiera casarse conmigo o pretenda formar una familia conmigo- concluyó Remus cerrando los ojos para ocultar cómo se sentía.

Sirius no pudo evitar inclinarse cerca de su amigo.

-Yo lo haría- murmuró él hombre de ojos grises.

Remus abrió los ojos con una burla en la punta de la lengua para encontrar a Sirius demasiado cerca.

-Yo lo haría... Yo deseo hacerlo- Sirius coloco sus brazos a lado del rostro de Remus sin aprisionarlo con su cuerpo. - Yo deseo... Deseo casarme contigo y tener una familia-

Remus parecía estar en shock y por un momento Sirius se arrepintió de lo que dijo pero Harriet le dió un ejemplo al comprometerse con Neville. Ella se arriesgo, ella no dudo en tomar lo que amaba.

-Yo te amo, Remus- concluyó Sirius esperando ser rechazado. Pero eso no pasó, Remus comenzó a llorar en silencio.

Y Sirius se alarmó, estaba apunto de ponerse en pie cuando Remus lo jalo y lo beso.

Fue tan lejos de los que imagino que sería. El mago de la Casa Black había besado muchas chicas antes pero esto no podría ser nunca igual a esos besos.

Remus rompió el beso poco después pero lo mantuvo abrazado contra su cuerpo.

-Estoy soñando... Pero eso no importa ahora- masculló el castaño con el rostro enterrado en el pecho de Sirius quien se aferró a la calidez del hombre lobo.

-No lo estás.-

Remus entonces rio de nuevo alzando su mirada y deteniéndose en los labios de Sirius.

-Lo estoy, tu no podrías querer estar conmigo. No soy...-

-Deja de ser tan tonto, Lunny.-gruñó Sirius besando de nuevo al otro hombre- Lily siempre me decía que debía ir y besarte sin avisar...debí hacerle caso desde ese momento-masculló contra los labios de un Remus jadeante.

Esa noche se quedaron dormidos abrazados el uno al otro después de besarse hasta que sus labios se resecan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ho! pobre de Draco, pobre de Bella 😔
> 
> VIVA WOLFSTAR!!!! 💞🎉🎉🎉🐺🐶🎊🎊🎊
> 
> Les amo.  
> Espero que esté cap les guste.  
> Publicando a las 5:00 AM porque mi insomnio es una perra cruel


	104. Capítulo 103

**Tren y noticias que se esparcen.**

Los murmullos acompañaron a Harriet Potter desde el primer momento en el que pasó al frente y se colocó el sombrero Alistar.

Por ser una Slytherin, por ser la Niña que Vivió, por haber matado a Quirrell, por su magia salvaje que hacía vibrar las ventanas de la Sala común de Slytherin. Por hablar parsel, por librar a la escuela del monstruo de Slytherin, por su padrino y Pettigrew, por estar en el torneo de los tres magos y ser novia de Draco Malfoy, por ser el aparente blanco de Umbridge....

Pero sobre todas las cosas; por el Coven. Todos en Hogwarts se hicieron conscientes de este grupo a mediados del año pasado. Un grupo compuesto por brujas de diferentes Casas que no podrían llevarse bien pero lo hacían.

Así que los murmullos eran una constante en la vida de Harriet Potter y aquellos que eran cercanos a ella.

Justo ahora, cuando el Coven caminaba por los corredores del tren a Hogwarts en busca de un compartimento vacío, los murmullos pululaban como abejas en un panal.

-¿Qué miras?- masculló Millicent Bulstrode a un grupo de chicas.

La ex Heredera de la Casa Bulstrode fue empujada por su novia, la Heredera de la Casa Greengrass. Al fin consiguieron un lugar donde instalarse y después de un par de encantamientos bien aplicados para expandir el espacio y hacer lo privado. El grupo se instaló.

Lejos de ahí, pero en el mismo tren, Draco Malfoy encontraba un rincón apartado de sus "amigos". El Joven Heredero se veía pálido de forma enfermiza.

El verano no fue amable con él y el dolor de la Marca en su antebrazo aún permanecía. El Heredero Malfoy no se ocupó en las actividades que realizaba en años anteriores e incluso faltó a sus responsabilidades como Perfecto.

Para él joven mago solo existían tres cosas en su mente: cumplir con la misión que el Señor Oscuro le dió, mantener a salvó a su madre y no ser descubierto.

Justo ahora, que parecía no hacer nada, había enviado a Dobby a vigilar a Harriet Potter. El elfo parecería reacio pero siguió las órdenes de su Maestro.

Cuando el tren se detuvo en Hogsmeade Dobby el elfo doméstico llevo noticias a su Maestro que no fueron bien recibidas.

* * *

Harriet se encontraba que los murmullos y miradas de todos la molestaban más de lo normal. No sabía a qué se debía esta necesidad de hechizar a todos aquellos que murmuraban, pero era una necesidad que picaba en su piel.

Gracias a las Diosas Neville estaba junto a ella, Neville y su magia que recordaba a la sensación de estar en medio de frondosos árboles, que la ayudaban a mantener su propia magia en calma.

-No sé porque las personas son tan insufribles.- dijo Millicent con molestia.

-Millicent son ovejas, las ovejas son insufribles.-comentó Daphne hojeando un pequeño diario y haciendo algunos apuntes con un bolígrafo muggle, y poniéndose de pie lanzando una mirada a Hermione.- Iremos a hacer las rondas, no tardamos.- Daphne le dio un breve beso a Millicent. 

-Eres un poco malvada, Daph.-grito Ginny, quien trenzaba el cabello de Luna, mientras que la rubia salía acompañada de Hermione. 

Hubo un pequeño alboroto en el pasillo: un grupo de niñas de cuarto cuchicheaban y reían delante del compartimiento.

-¡Pídeselo tú!-

-¡No, tú!-

-¡Ya se lo pido yo!-

Y una de ellas, una niña con cara de atrevida y grandes ojos oscuros, de barbilla puntiaguda y largo cabello negro, abrió la puerta y entró.

-¡Hola, Harriet! Me llamo Romilda Vane- se presentó con aplomo-. ¿Por qué no vienes a nuestro compartimiento? No tienes por qué sentarte con...–añadió señalando a Neville quien estaba sacando una bolsa de dulces muggles y a Luna, que se había dado un par de broches en forma de cuernos a Ginny.

Millicent compuso una expresión de enojo pero Harriet se adelantó a ella. 

-Mira, Vane. No te conozco, ni a ti ni a tus.... Amigas. Si piensas que venir aquí e invitarme a unirme a tu grupo es una buena idea, entonces tampoco me conoce.- dijo Harriet de pie delante de Neville.

La chica se sonrojo por completo y sus ojos se detuvieron en el anillo que adornaba la mano de Harriet para después fijarse en que Neville tenía uno a juego. Los ojos de la chica se agrandaron ante eso.

-Lárgate, Vane.- dijo Ginny molesta poniéndose de pie detrás de Harriet.

-¿Están comprometidos?- pregunto la chica ignorando a Ginny,

Neville entonces se colocó con dificultad a lado de su prometida tomándola de la mano.

-Señorita Vane, podría dejarnos solos.- masculló Neville con toda la educación que su abuela le había enseñado. La chica Gryffindor hizo una mueca pero salió. 

-Esa chica odiosa.- masculló Ginny cuando estuvieron de nuevo solos.- ¿Te dije que planeaba darte una poción de amor en cuarto año?-

Harriet parpadeo ante eso y negó.

-Lo quería hacer, y el año pasado estaba atosigando con que la llevara a las reuniones. Un dolor en los ovarios.- masculló la chica pelirroja. Millicent se rio de eso, y Neville parecía avergonzado y molesto.

-Tienes admiradoras, incluso en Hufflepuff.- masculló Susan cuando vio la incredulidad en Harriet.

-Si no tuviera a Ginny, sería una de ellas.- comentó Luna con su habitual sinceridad. Ginny compuso su cara de molestia falsa y las chicas se rieron.

-Ahí tienes, si Longbottom no te hace feliz puedes ver en otros lados.- Millicent se rio de la forma en que Neville parecía ofendido.- Eres un tarado, los tarados siempre son tarados. - 

-Pero a Harriet le gusta que sea un tarado.- dijo Neville abrazando a Harriet de manera posesiva y Harriet se rio de los dos.

Harriet se acomodó en el abrazo de Neville durante la mayor parte del viaje, observando por las ventanas del tren el clima era variable como lo había sido todo el verano. Las charlas de las chicas se asentaban en ocasiones en silencios cómodos. Atravesaron bancos de fría neblina o pasaban por tramos en que brillaba un débil sol. Durante una de esas rachas luminosas, cuando el sol caía casi de pleno, Daphne y Hermione llegaron por fin al compartimiento.

-Espero que no tarde en pasar el carrito de la comida. Estoy muerta de hambre- dijo Daphne, y se dejó caer al lado deMillicentt—. ¿Sabéis qué? —Añadió mirando a Harriet—: Malfoy no está cumpliendo con sus obligaciones de prefecto. De hecho no lo vi en las rondas.-

Harriet frunció el ceño ante eso y Neville se tensó a su lado.

-Su verano no fue agradable...- masculló Astoria en voz baja.

Harriet soltó un suspiro.

-Kreacher.- llamó la chica con firmeza, el elfo apareció ante el llamado.- Allez garder un œil sur l'autre héritier noir, tenez-moi informé.-

El elfo asintió y desapareció, Neville sabía francés pero no comento nada, aun así Harriet apretó la mano de Neville. Las chicas no comentaron nada pero supo que Luna entendió la orden que le dio al elfo. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ho! Los voy a bombardear con actualizaciones constantes todo el mes. 
> 
> Ve y mantén vigilado al otro heredero Black, mantenme informada: Allez garder un œil sur l'autre héritier noir, tenez-moi informé.-


	105. Capítulo 195

**Llegada a Hogwarts**

_Harriet:_

_Estaría encantado si te unieras para almorzar en el compartimiento C._   
_Atentamente. ._   
_Profesor H.E.F. Slughorn._

Creevey había llegado al compartimento con tres invitaciones; una para Susan, otra para Neville y otra para Harriet.

-¿Slughorn? ¿Para que nos quiere?- preguntó Neville mientras Millicent le arrebataba la nota.

-¿Almuerzo?.- Millicent paso la nota a Daphne.

-el Maestro de pociones Slughorn fue el Jefe de Slytherin en tiempos de nuestros padres.- comentó Susan doblando la nota con su habitual elegancia.

-Bueno, también tenía un club, Club Slugh... quiere armarlo de nuevo.- agrego Astoria.

-Una araña.- comentó Luna distraídamente, Harriet sonrió ante eso y asintió.

-De hecho, no les pediré que se unan, en realidad no quisiera que lo hagan, pero yo debo hacerlo. Es un favor hacia el director.- explicó Harriet algo molesta por lo último.

-¿Para qué?- cuestionó Millicent molesta.

-Él tiene información que quiere el directo, muy probablemente.- Harriet se encogió de hombros y se puso en pie.

-Susan y Neville irán contigo, no quieres que nos unamos, pero estas completamente loca si piensas que no tendrás respaldo.- argumento Millicent molesta.

-Millicent tiene razón. La ministra nunca va sin su comitiva.- agregó Susan.

-No soy la ministra, esa seria Hermione.- 

-No lo eres, pero eres nuestra Harriet. Así que no discutas.- agregó Hermione.

-Vamos, Harriet.- dijo Neville tomándola de la mano.- Sabes que no te dejare ir sola.- 

Harriet, Susan y Neville se pusieron en movimiento. La reunión con Slughorn no fue nada destacable, si no mencionan como Neville parecía querer golpear a Blaise quien parecía divertido ante los notables celos del rubio. Sin mencionar que para el final del almuerzo todos sabrían sobre el compromiso de Harriet y Neville, aunque Vane quizás ya hubiera regado su parte. 

El coven se congregó enfrente de los carruajes, decidieron dividirse en dos grupos. Millicent, Daphne, Harriet y Neville en uno. Luna, Ginny, Astoria, Susan y Hermione en otro. A lo lejos Harriet pudo vislumbrar a Draco quien se veía realmente pálido y huyendo de todos.

Filch se encontraba en la entrada con un sensor para detectar objetos malditos. Harriet pensó que no era una cosa que pudiera ser útil. Si alguien quisiera pasar objetos malditos podría usar otras formas y no las llevaría encima.

-Todos deben ser escrutados.- gruño Filch, mientras pasaba el sensor por los estudiantes.

Harriet lo tomo con calma pero Filch le gruño como venía haciendo desde su gata. 

-Gracias, señor Filch.- dijo Harriet obteniendo otro gruñido. 

El coven se dividió a sus respectivas Casas. Cuando todos estuvieron instalados las conversaciones y risas que resonaban por todo el comedor cesaron casi al instante.

-¡Muy buenas noches a todos! -dijo el director del colegio con una amplia sonrisa y los brazos extendidos como si pretendiera abrazar a los presentes.

-¿Qué le ha pasado en la mano? —murmuraron varios de Slytherin. 

Harriet frunció los labios ante la noción de que el director estaba dando una imagen de debilidad. Y a juzgar por lo que veía, el estado de la mano del director empeoraba.

-No es nada que deba preocuparos -comentó sin darle importancia-. Y ahora... A los nuevos alumnos os digo: ¡bienvenidos! Y a los que no sois nuevos os repito: ¡bienvenidos otra vez! Os espera un año más de educación mágica...-

Harriet vio como Draco estaba demasiado pendiente del director, también se dio cuenta de cómo su papá observaba al chico Malfoy. Nadie podría darse cuenta de eso, pero ella conocía las expresiones de su padre mejor que nadie.

 _Algo estaba ocultando su padre, y no le agradaba esta sensacion_. 

-...y el señor Filch, nuestro conserje, me ha pedido que les comunique que quedan prohibidos todos los artículos de broma procedentes de una tienda llamada Sortilegios Weasley.

»Los que aspiren a jugar en el equipo de quidditch de sus respectivas casas deberán notificárselo a los respectivos jefes de éstas, como suele hacerse. Asimismo, estamos buscando nuevos comentaristas de quidditch; rogamos a los interesados que se dirijan a los jefes de sus casas.

»Este año nos complace dar la bienvenida a un nuevo miembro del profesorado: Horace Slughorn. —Éste se puso en pie; la calva le brillaba a la luz de las velas y su prominente barriga, cubierta por el chaleco, hizo sombra sobre la mesa—. Es un viejo colega mío que ha accedido a volver a ocupar su antiguo cargo de profesor de Pociones.

-¿De Pociones?-

-¿De Pociones?- 

Los murmullos se alzaron y todos en Slytherin sonrieron con suficiencia a las siguientes palabras. 

-El profesor Snape, por su parte -prosiguió el director, elevando la voz para acallar los murmullos-, ocupará el cargo de maestro de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.-

Harriet pudo ver la mirada de triunfo en su papá y como su mamá se erguía con orgullo mientras aplaudía de manera mesurada. Harriet oculto su propio orgullo pero aun asi aplaudio. 

Cuando todos se hubieron calmado, el director continuó con su discurso. 

-Bien. Como todos los presentes sabemos, lord Voldemort y sus seguidores vuelven a las andadas y están ganando poder.-

Mientras hablaba, el silencio fue volviéndose más tenso y angustioso. Harriet le lanzó una ojeada a Draco, que dejó de mirar al director, sino que mantenía su tenedor suspendido en el aire con la varita, como si considerara que el discurso del anciano director no merecía su atención.

-No sé qué palabras emplear para enfatizar cuán peligrosa es la actual situación y las grandes precauciones que hemos de tomar en Hogwarts para mantenernos a salvo. Este verano hemos reforzado las fortificaciones mágicas del castillo y estamos protegidos mediante sistemas nuevos y más potentes, pero aun así debemos resguardarnos escrupulosamente contra posibles descuidos por parte de algún alumno o miembro del profesorado. Por tanto, pido que se atengan a cualquier restricción deseguridad que os impongan vuestros profesores, por muy fastidiosa que os resulte, yen particular a la norma de no levantarse de la cama después de la hora establecida.Os suplico que si advertís algo extraño o sospechoso dentro o fuera del castillo,informéis inmediatamente de ello a un profesor. Confío en que se comportan en todo momento pensando en nuestra propia seguridad y en la de los demás.- el director recorrió la sala con la mirada y sonrió otra vez-. Pero ahora les esperan nuestras camas, cómodas y calentitas, y sé que en este momento vuestra prioridad es estar bien descansados para las clases de mañana. Así pues, digámonos buenasnoches. ¡Pip, pip!-


	106. Capítulo 106

**No es necesario decirme "Señor"**

La primera noche en los dormitorios de Slytherin fue aburrida para nuestras brujas; Pansy Parkinson siendo idiota, algunos lanzándole miradas arrogantes a pequeño grupo del coven perteneciente a las serpientes, otros pareciendo temerosos de ellas y el resto ignorando lo que pasaba (sinceramente estos últimos eran los que mejor le agradaban)

Por otro parte, la primera noche en los dormitorios para Neville, Hermione y Ginny fue tensa. Ronald Weasley no paraba de regodearse por el hecho de que al parecer el profesor Snape dejaría de dar clases para el término de este año

-Sera estupendo, y gracioso, Potter se deshará de su propio Jefe de Casa.- dijo Ronald a su hermana y los otros dos Gryffindor.

-No deberías de desear el mal a un profesor, Ron.- masculló Hermione molesta.

-El es un idiota, siempre esta quitando puntos a Gryffindor- se defendió Ron.

-Siempre Te quita puntos, porque te la pasas haciendo estupideces en clase.- regaño Hermione.- Desde que sales con Lavender es aún peor. Dean y Seamus al menos se mantienen callados.-

-Desearía que se mantuvieran callados en la noche.- masculló Ron.

-¡Ron! .- exclamó Neville sonrojándose ante el recuerdo.- Ya no hacen ruido, desde que les mostré el hechizo de silencio...-

-Si, pero tu y yo sabemos lo que pasa ahí...-

-¿Tienes algo contra eso?.- cuestiono Ginny estrechando la mirada y haciendo que Ron recordara a su madre.

-No, no... solo... que no es justo... ellos se pueden dar el lote, y Nev y yo debemos esperar...-

-¡Ronald!- exclamó de nuevo Neville.

-¿Qué? No me digas que no piensas en....-

-Harriet tiene dieciséis, al igual que yo.... nosotros no....-

-Pff....- Ronald giro los ojos con fastidio.- Oh, vamos... Potter es linda, no te creo que no ...-

-Ron deja de ser un idiota.- regaño Hermione molesta.- Sinceramente, creo que George y Fred no debieron tirarte de la cama.-

-¡OYE!.-

-Ro-Roo- el grito de Lavender los interrumpió de su charla y Neville aun después de meterse en su pijama seguía pensando en lo que Ronald dijo. 

_Saca esos pensamientos de tu mente, Neville. Harriet y tu ... no vas a pensar en eso._

* * *

El techo del Gran Comedor mostraba un cielo sereno y azul surcado de algunas tenues y frágiles nubes, igual que los trozos de cielo que se veían por las altas ventanas con parteluces. Mientras comían gachas de avena, Harriet, Millicent, Daphne y Astoria se dieron cuenta que en la mesa de Gryffindor Ronald y Lavender estaban dando una escena de besos.

-Si empiezas hacer eso con Neville juro que hechizare al tarado.- masculló Millicent con una mueca de asco.

-Lo haré, pero donde no existan miradas indiscretas.- dijo Harriet con una sonrisa cínica.

-No quería esa escena en mi cabeza.- dijo Millicent indignada.

-Yo te recuerdo como tuve que lanzar un muffliato a las tres de la mañana el otro año.- contraataco Harriet apuntando con su cuchara a Millicent.

Millicent le saco la lengua mientras Daphne vei las copas de vino de la mesa deprofesoress.

-Es injusto, los profesores toman vino y yo me conformo con cerveza de mantequilla- masculló la rubia.

-Mi padrino no debió de darte vino.- dijo Harriet con un suspiro.

La primera clase fue Runas, y dado que este año era de búhos, las clases fueron con diferentes Casas. Susan, Daphne, Hermione, Neville y Harriet se sentaron en la misma mesa para esa clase. Las chicas se dieron cuenta de que Draco se aisló de todos en la parte trasera del salón. Aunque mandaba miradas molestas debes en cuando hacia la espalda de Longbottom, que solo Susan noto. 

-¡Nos dejaron un montón de tarea!.- exclamó con entusiasmo al final de la clase.

-Tu deberías estar en Ravenclaw.- masculló Millicent, que se les había unido después de su taller con la señorita Prionsa. 

Hermione alzó el mentón ante eso. 

-Bueno eso hubiera sido bueno, no tendría que soportar a Lavender.-

Para ese punto estaban en la entrada del aula de Defense. Harriet estaba zumbando energía ansiosa. 

En ese momento se abrió la puerta del aula y el padre de Harriet salió al pasillo. De inmediato se produjo silencio en la cola.

-Adentro -ordenó con su tono habitual. Aunque Harriet noto cierta alegría en su mirada y tuvo que ocultar una sonrisa divertida bajando el rostro. 

Harriet miró alrededor mientras entraba con sus compañeros en el aula. La estancia ya se hallaba impregnada de la personalidad del hombre: pese a que había velas encendidas, tenía un aspecto más sombrío que de costumbre porque las cortinas estaban corridas. De las paredes colgaban unos cuadros nuevos, la mayoría de los cuales representaban sujetos que sufrían y exhibían tremendas heridas o partes del cuerpo extrañamente deformadas. Los alumnos se sentaron en silencio, contemplando aquellos misteriosos y truculentos cuadros.

-No les he dicho que saquen sus libros- dijo el profesor al tiempo que cerraba la puerta y se colocaba detrás de su mesa, de cara a los alumnos; Hermione dejó caer rápidamente su ejemplar de Enfrentarse a lo indefinible en la mochila y la metió debajo de la silla-. Quiero hablar con ustedes y quiero que me presten la mayor atención.-

Recorrió con sus negros ojos las caras de los alumnos y se detuvo en la de Harriet una milésima de segundo más que en las demás.

-Si no me equivoco, hasta ahora han tenido cinco profesores de esta asignatura. Naturalmente, todos esos profesores habrán tenido sus propios métodos y sus propias prioridades. Teniendo en cuenta la confusión que eso les habrá creado, me sorprende que tantos de ustedes hayan aprobado el TIMO de esta asignatura. Y aún me sorprendería más que aprueben el ÉXTASIS, que es mucho más difícil. —Empezó a pasearse por el aula y bajó el tono de voz; los alumnos estiraban el cuello para no perderlo de vista—. Las artes oscuras son numerosas, variadas, cambiantes e ilimitadas. Combatirlas es como luchar contra un monstruo de muchas cabezas al que cada vez que se le corta una, le nace otra aún más fiera e inteligente que la anterior. Estan combatiendo algo versátil, mudable e indestructible.- Harriet sintió la emoción como en su primer día en clase de pociones.

Su padre ponía tanta emoción en todo lo que hacía, era admirable. 

-Por lo tanto -continuó el profesor, subiendo un poco la voz—, nuestras defensas deben ser tan flexibles e ingeniosas como las artes que pretenden anular. Estos cuadros —añadió, señalándolos mientras pasaba por delante de ellos— ofrecen una acertada representación de los poderes de los magos tenebrosos. En éste, por ejemplo, pueden observar la maldición cruciatus - era una bruja que gritaba de dolor-; en este otro, un hombre recibe el beso de un dementor —era un mago con la mirada extraviada, acurrucado en el suelo y pegado a una pared—, y aquí vemos el resultado del ataque de un inferius -era una masa ensangrentada, tirada en el suelo.

-Entonces, ¿es verdad que han visto un inferius? -preguntó Parvati Patil con voz chillona-. ¿Es verdad que los está utilizando?-

-El Señor Tenebroso utilizó inferi en el pasado -respondió el padre de Harriet, la chica se dio cuenta que ninguno noto como llamaba a Tom (su padre sabía jugar bien) —, y eso significa que deberíais deducir que puede volver a servirse de ellos. Veamos... — Echó a andar por el otro lado del aula hacia su mesa, y una vez más la clase entera lo observó desplazarse con su negra túnica ondeando—. Creo que son novatos en el uso de hechizos no verbales. ¿Alguien sabe cuál es la gran ventaja de esos hechizos?- 

Hermione levantó la mano con decisión. El profesor se tomó su tiempo y, tras mirar a los demás para asegurarse de que no tenía alternativa, dijo con tono cortante:

-Muy bien. ¿Señorita Granger?-

-Tu adversario no sabe qué clase de magia vas a realizar, y eso te proporciona una ventaja momentánea.-

-Una respuesta calcada casi palabra por palabra del Libro reglamentario de hechizos, sexto curso -repuso el profesor con desdén (Draco, que estaba en un rincón, rió entre dientes, Harriet se sintió aliviada ante eso, al menos el idiota seguía siendo idiota.)—, pero correcta en lo esencial. Sí, quienes aprenden a hacer magia sin vociferar los conjuros cuentan con un elemento de sorpresa en el momento de lanzar un hechizo. No todos los magos pueden hacerlo, por supuesto; es una cuestión de concentración y fuerza mental, de la que algunos... -una vez más su mirada se detuvo con malicia en Harriet— carecen.

Harriet sabia que podia lanzar los hechizos de manera no verbal.

-Potter con Weasley.- ordenó el profesor cuando Harriet se disponía a hacer pareja con Millicent.

Ronald sonrió con suficiencia y Harriet contuvo un suspiro. El chico pelirrojo, lívido y con los labios apretados para no caer en la tentación de pronunciar el conjuro, intentaba embrujar a Harriet, quien mantenía la varita levantada, preparado para repeler un embrujo que no parecía que fuera a llegar nunca.

-Patético, Weasley -sentenció el profesor al cabo de un rato en que observó a la pareja—. Aparta, deja que te enseñe...-

El profesor sacudió su varita en dirección a Harriet tan deprisa que alguien que no estuviera acostumbrado a ser el objetivo de su profesor no hubiera interceptado el hechizo. 

Harriet alzó un protego con eficiencia que hizo trastabillar a su padre un poco. La mirada de orgullo solo se vio un momento antes de que el hombre compusiera una mueca molesta.

-¿Te suena por casualidad que les haya mandado practicar hechizos no verbales, Potter?-

-Sí-contestó fríamente Harriet.

—Sí, «señor» —corrigió su padre.

-No hace falta que me llame «señor», profesor. En realidad prefiero Señorita - replicó Harriet con una sonrisa cínica.

Varios alumnos soltaron grititos de asombro, entre ellos Hermione. 

**HO! Aquí les dejo los twetts que[Aly_Moon](https://www.wattpad.com/user/Aly-Ackerman-Moon) los hizo, es tan creativa. **


	107. Capítulo 107

  
**Armotentia** **y** **hermanito**

_Ganó una detención con su padre. Bueno podría sentirse mal si no fuera porque pasaría un rato con su padre después de no verlo en_ _todo_ _el verano._

Neville aun no podía sacar de su mente el hecho de que hubiera contestado de esa manera a su papá, pero al parecer no iba a comentar nada. Al contrario de Hermione.

-¡Harriet! ¡Eh, Harriet!- interrumpió Colin Creevy un chico de Gryffindor del año de Ginny, que corría hacia ella con un rollo de pergamino en la mano.

-Esto es para ti -dijo jadeando, enderezandose con una sonrisa. 

-Gracias-contestó Harriet alzando una ceja ante la presencia del chico.

-Amm... si, yo. Solo...¿Es verdad que tu y Longbottom están juntos?- pregunto el chico colorado ante la mirada molesta de Neville quien tomo la mano de Harriet.

Harriet sonrió ante eso

-Lo es- contestó Neville alzándose en su altura mientras Harriet se dedicó a leer la nota, ignorando al chico que parecía haber sido apaleado. 

_Querida Harriet:_

_Me gustaría que iniciáramos nuestras clases particulares este sábado. Por favor, ven a mi despacho después de cenar. Espero que estés disfrutando de tu primer día en el colegio._

_Atentamente,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

_P.D.: Me encantan las píldoras ácidas._

-Vaya que creatividad.- masculló Millicent, Daphne estaba de acuerdo por la sonrisa que compuso. 

-¿Crees que te enseñe algo útil?- pregunto Astoria.

-No creo, pero veremos como va.- Harriet se dirigió a la clase de pociones junto con Daphne, Hermione y Neville. Neville no era fanático de la clase pero había decidido asistir para expandir sus conocimientos sobre la utilidad de las plantas. 

Cuando llegaron al pasillo, comprobaron que tan sólo un puñado de estudiantes iban a cursar el nivel de ÉXTASIS. Había cuatro alumnos de Ravenclaw y uno de Hufflepuff, Ernie Macmillan, de Slytherin aparte de Harriet, estaban Daphne, Draco, Blaise y Theodore, de Gryffindor sólo eran Hermione, Ron y Neville. 

Hermione, Daphne, Neville y Harriet se sentaron juntos en una mesa, para consternación de algunos. Macmillan se quedó con Ron quien parecía querer silenciar al chico pomposo. 

Cuando se abrió la puerta de la mazmorra y la barriga de Slughorn salió por ella procediéndose. El enorme bigote de morsa de Slughorn se curvó hacia arriba debido a la radiante sonrisa del profesor, quien saludó con especial entusiasmo a Harriet y Blaise.

La mazmorra ya estaba llena de vapores y extraños olores, lo cual sorprendió a los alumnos. Harriet se dio cuenta que se habían sentado cerca de un caldero dorado que contenía amortentia.

Harriet se sintió abrumada por los aromas del caldero (melaza, tierra húmeda y calabaza. Con un toque de algo que recordaba al bosque), Neville estaba junto a ella y parecía estar pasando por lo mismo.

-Huele a ti.- murmuro el chico rubio tomando la mano de Harriet debajo de la mesa.

Harriet sonrió tontamente ante eso pero antes de decir algo el profesor llamó al orden.

-Muy bien, muy bien -dijo Slughorn, cuyo colosal contorno oscilaba detrás de las diversas nubes de vapor—. Sacad las balanzas y el material de pociones, y no olvidéis los ejemplares de Elaboración de pociones avanzadas...-

Harriet hizo lo pedido dejando ir la mano de Neville. Sacó el viejo libro de pociones de su padre, el cual tenía bastantes notas al margen, algunas viejas y otras nuevas. 

-He preparado algunas pociones para que les echéis un vistazo. Es de esas cosas que deberíais poder hacer cuando hayáis terminado el ÉXTASIS. Seguro que habréis oído hablar de ellas, aunque nunca las hayáis preparado. ¿Alguien puede decirme cuál es ésta?- Señaló el caldero más cercano a la mesa donde Draco y los otros dos Slytherin se sentaron. Harrier se levantó un poco del asiento y vio que en el cacharro hervía un líquido que parecía agua normal y corriente.

Hermione levantó la mano a prisa y Harriet la dejo contestar, sabía que si ella levantaba la mano Slughorn no dejaría que la chica Gryffindor lo hiciera. 

-Es Veritaserum, una poción incolora e inodora que obliga a quien la bebe a decir la verdad —contestó Hermione.

—¡Estupendo, estupendo! —la felicitó el profesor, muy complacido.

La clase pasó entonces, entre preguntas sobre las pociones que el mago elaboró (Neville se sonrojo cuando Harriet señalo que pocion era la que se encontraba cerca de ellos). El profesor les mandó a preparar el Filtro de muertos en vida, obteniendo una ampolleta de Felix Felicis como premio, Harriet estaba segura que su padre no estaría de acuerdo con esto, pero se aseguro de obtenerlo. 

* * *

Nagini fue quien recibió a su hija cuando la hora de detención llegó. La mujer se enteró de lo que sucedió en clase y una parte de ella estaba divertida y la otra .... Bueno ella estaba completamente divertida por la escena.

-Hola, Ibu ¿Y papá?- preguntó su hija.

-En un momento viene - dijo Nagini llevando a su hija al comedor.

-El director quiere verme el sábado- comentó Harriet ligeramente.

Nagini se tensó ante eso antes de asentir.

-Tu padre lo sabrá.-

-Si, pero no... No puedo decirle para que me quiere el director. Papá podría correr peligro...- su hija frunció el ceño ante eso y Nagini deseo, no por primera vez, alejar a su hija y esposo de este lugar.

-Pero me lo dirás a mí.- ordenó la mujer sin lugar a réplica. Su hija asintió y pudo sentir un poco menos de ansiedad ante esa reunión.

Su esposo llegó poco después y le sonrió a Harriet de manera cínica con su expresión de profesor malvado.

-Hola... Señor- saludo Harriet con descaro.

-Si no hubiera dejado mis prejuicios hace tiempo, ahora estarías en un infierno ¿Lo sabes?- susurró su esposo.

-Pero soy su hija favorita- contestó Harriet con una expresión inocente que pudiera engañar a cualquier persona.

-Eres mi única hija, gracia a Ceres- masculló su Severus con dramatismo.

-Oh. Yo quería un hermanito- ante eso Severus se sonrojo levemente y Nagini se rio.

-Eso tendrá que esperar, putri. Pero ahora, quiero enseñarte a ser cúpulas de energía- salvó Nagini a su esposo, quien le lanzó una mirada llena de interés.

Nagini tendría que explicarle a su esposo detalladamente cuándo sería un buen momento... Mientras practicaban como hacer un bebé más tarde.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Estoy metiendo en líos a los que hacen leyendo de esta historia con esas insinuaciones pero no me arrepiento.


	108. Capítulo 108

**De ruiseñores, brezos y lirios.**

En las clases de Pociones del resto de la semana, Harriet se destacó más de lo usual, dado que una de sus metas era convertirse en Maestra de pociones, había practicado bastante en el verano. Eso tuvo como consecuencia que en la cuarta clase Slughorn ya deliraba sobre las habilidades de Harriet y aseguraba que pocas veces había tenido un alumno de tanto talento. 

Harriet estaba segura que eso solo era charlatanería. Después de todo ella aprendió del mejor, su papá. 

En medio de clases, murmullos sobre su compromiso y algunos extraños regalos que aparecían en su cama (piedras de proteccion, amuletos con runas y siempre un ramo de brezo blanco) que hasta ahora no podía saber quien enviaba dado que el rastro de magia había sido borrado, llegó el sábado.

Ese día Harriet y Neville decidieron pasar un tiempo juntos en la orilla del lago, donde Neville recolectaba muestra de las plantas que crecían en los bordes. Harriet por otra parte, recogía pequeñas piedras de diferente tonos. 

-No suele haber lirios aquí.- comentó Neville acercándose a su novia.

-¿Lirios?.-

-Acuáticos... Supongo que el profesor cultiva sus propio lirios para los filtros de paz y de muerte en vida.- comentó Neville a la ligera, Harriet asintió ante el recuerdo de los invernaderos de la casa Prince.- Es curioso, en el lenguaje de las flores, el lirio siempre tiene un significado cercano a la muerte...-

Harriet asintió ante eso para después parpadear un momento. _El brezo blanco..._

-¿Pasa algo?.- pregunto el rubio cepillando el fleco oscuro de su novia quien negó levemente antes de tomar la mano que la acariciaba y besarla.- ¿Quieres entrar? Está anocheciendo.-

-¿Vamos al séptimo piso?.- cuestiono Harriet cuando estuvieron en la entrada del castillo.

Neville parecía confundido por esa petición pero asintio.- Pasemos por algo a las cocinas.-

Después de tomar algo para una cena de emparedados con jugo, los dos adolescentes tomaron rumbo al séptimo piso encontrándose en el camino con un par de chicas de primer año. Harriet les sonrió al pasar pero las dos niñas pegaron un grito y salieron corriendo.

Harriet fue quien pidió la habitación a la Sala. Un lugar pequeño decorado en tonos madera con una mesa rectangular y sillas de madera al ras del suelo, en una esquina se encontraba un pequeño sofá de dos plazas de color avellana junto al sofá una mesa con varios libros. Neville arqueo una ceja ante eso pero entró después de Harriet.

-Ibu me hablo sobre este tipo de comedor, parece muy agradable.- comentó Harriet sentándose en una de las sillas. Neville se decidió por sentarse a lado de su novia.

Después de una cena ligera, ambos se instalaron en el sofá y Neville busco entre los libros encontrando uno sobre literatura muggle.

-Este lo he leído una vez.- dijo Neville cuando hojeo los cuentos.- El ruiseñor murió en vano, lo leí a los ocho. Tío Algie solía dejarme leer sus libros cuando cuidaba de mi, llore por una semana.- 

-No creo que muriera en vano.- comentó Harriet alzando la mirada para ver los ojos azules de Neville.- El se sacrifico por amor, el error fue del estudiante y la señorita. No supieron valorar su sacrificio.- 

Neville cerró el libro y decidió cepillar el cabello de Harriet.- Ellos no supieron que se sacrificó por su causa...-

-Muchos hacen sacrificios y no sabemos de ellos.- contestó Harriet cerrando los ojos ante las caricias que Neville estaba dando a su cuero cabelludo. -Creo que el ruiseñor estaba enamorado, del estudiante, del amor.... es por eso que no pensó dos veces en ofrecerse a cambio de una rosa.-

-El rosal lo uso... - Neville parecía tenso ante eso y Harriet alzó la mirada para saber que iba mal.- No quiero que te sacrifiques por mi... no quiero que seas el ruiseñor...-

Harriet sonrió suavemente y se enderezo para pasar sus dedos por las mejillas de Neville.- Tu no seras un ingrato estudiante, Neville.- 

Neville tomó las muñecas de Harriet con una expresión seria .- Hablo en serio, Harriet.- 

Harriet suspiro y decidió besar a su novio quien solo se limitó a dejar que ella moviera sus labios- No lo haré, no seré el ruiseñor.- dijo Harriet en un murmullo cerca de los labios de Neville quien tardó un momento en aceptar que ella esta siendo sincera para después tomar el rostro de Harriet y acercarla para un beso más adecuado. 

_Harriet pidió perdón a las Diosas por mentir._

Unos minutos antes de la hora pactada, Harriet y Neville pidieron a la sala una salida al pasillo donde se encontraba la oficina principal. Harriet se despidió de su novio y dio la contraseña.

-Buenas noches, señor -saludó al entrar en el despacho del director.

-Buenas noches, Harriet. Siéntate -dijo el director, sonriente-. Espero que tu primera semana en el colegio haya resultado agradable.

-Sí, señor. Gracias.-

-Debes de haber estado muy ocupado, pues ya tienes un castigo en tu haber.-

-. Tenía que hacer un punto.- comentó Harriet - Además el profesor no me tiene muy feliz... el no ha estado muy agradable desde el verano- mintió un poco Harriet. 

-Me temo que es mi culpa, querida. Pero cuando todo esto termine las cosas serán como antes -repuso el director con aparente culpa.

El despacho, de forma circular, ofrecía el mismo aspecto de siempre: los frágiles instrumentos de plata, zumbando y humeando, reposaban sobre las mesas de delgadas patas; los retratos de anteriores directores y directoras de Hogwarts dormitaban en sus marcos; y el magnífico fénix del director, Fawkes, estaba en su percha, detrás de la puerta, observando a Harriet con gran interés. Tampoco se apreciaba que el director hubiera apartado los muebles para realizar prácticas de duelo.

—Muy bien, Harriet —dijo el director con tono serio y formal—. Imagino que te habrás preguntado qué he planeado para estas... llamemoslas clases, a falta de una palabra más apropiada.-

Harriet asintió en espera

-Pues bien, he decidido que ha llegado el momento de que conozcas cierta información, ahora que ya sabes qué movió a lord Voldemort a intentar matarte hace quince años.-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ho! No les voy a poner los recuerdos como en el cannon, después de todo Harriet va a hablar sobre esto con su Ibu. 
> 
> PD: La referencia hacia el ruiseñor es sobre Oscar Wilde y su cuento EL RUISEÑOR Y LA ROSA (adoro ese cuento, es mi historia favorita sobre cualquier otra). Además no solo la uso para hablar sobre el sacrificio que esperan que Harriet haga, si no por otro (Draco) que también tendrá que hacer ciertos sacrificios.
> 
> Recuerden este año es el más oscuro. 


	109. Capítulo 109

**Mariquitas.**

Merope Gaunt podía dar la imagen de alguien lamentable. Haber vivido en una casa cerca de Pequeño Hangleton con su padre, Marvolo Gaunt, y su hermano, Morfin. Generaciones de endogamia en la familia de los Gaunt, los hizo quedar mentalmente inestables, además de afectados económicamente por el derroche de algunos parientes. 

Por otra parte Tom Riddle padre era alguien que tenía una belleza sencilla pero encantadora, Harriet supo que Merope se dejó llevar por esto cuando decidió que Tom Riddle podría ser su "príncipe". Tom Junior se parecía bastante a su padre, al menos antes de que comenzara a partir su alma como pastel de chocolate... La locura era algo difícil de controlar cuando tu alma no esta entera. 

Era curioso cómo las cosas funcionaban.

Harriet en ocasiones dudaba de Fate o de las Moiras, pero cuando veía este cuadro; Como a causa del encarcelamiento de Marvolo y su hijo, Merope pudo escapar con Tom (bajó una poción de amor), lo que llevó al nacimiento de Tom Riddle Junior.... Bueno, Harriet se preguntaba ¿a que jugaban las Moiras y Fate? 

_Como dijo un notable muggle "_ _Actioni contrariam semper & æqualem esse reactionem"_

Lo único sustancioso de esta noche fue que el anillo al parecer fue destruido, y Harriet sospechaba fuertemente que era la causa del estado de la mano del director. 

_Una maldición, pero ¿como no se dio cuenta?... ¿Por qué lo tomo? ... El directo morirá, de cualquier manera lo hará._

Harriet archivo esto para pensarlo con más detalle en otro momento e intento dormir. Mañana llevaría esta información a su madre, al menos podían descartar el anillo de su búsqueda. 

_¿Pero cuántos de estos horrocruxes faltaban? Quizás el director podría decirle, quizás todo este acto de "lecciones" consistía en llevarla a descubrir los demás horrocruxes... ¿pero por qué ella?_

De alguna manera Harriet sentía que sabía la respuesta... Esa noche soñó con un hermoso ruiseñor que trataba de atrapar pero entonces, la hermosa ave se clavo en una enorme espina... Harriet quizo ayudarlo, impedir que se sacrificara, pero entonces ella era el ruiseñor...

 _"Apriétate más, ruiseñorcito"_ Susurro una voz benevolente a su oído.

* * *

Las horas libres de los estudiantes de sexto no eran los períodos de dicha y tranquilidad con que soñaban algunos, sino ratos para intentar ponerse al día de la ingente cantidad de deberes que les mandaban. Los estudiantes parecían estar en exámenes todos los días, y por si fuera poco las clases exigían más concentración que nunca. Se pedía a los alumnos que realizarán hechizos no verbales, no sólo en Defensa

Contra las Artes Oscuras, sino también en Encantamientos y Transformaciones. En las clases de Herbología trabajaban con plantas cada vez más peligrosas, pero al menos todavía les permitían decir palabrotas si la Tentácula venenosa los agarraba por sorpresa desde atrás. En cuidado de criaturas mágicas, asignatura que Neville, Millicent, Daphne y Hermione no cursan, Susan y Harriet solían compartir mesa de trabajo cuando eran lecciones que implicaban hacer esquemas. 

El Coven venía practicando hechizos no verbales desde el que Harriet cursaba cuarto año, por lo que todas, más Neville, no debían preocuparse demasiado por ese aspecto de su enseñanza, sólo debían intentar mantenerse al día con los ensayos y trabajos. Pero con una planificación minuciosa de parte de Hermione todas, más Neville, podían decir que iban al día.

Harriet solo tenia un problema, al parecer Draco Malfoy no aceptó el puesto como capitán y la segunda opción era ella... Harriet se negó rotundamente a esto.

-No tengo tiempo para ser capitán.- argumento Harriet cuando su padre le dijo sobre este acomodo.- De hecho quería dejar el equipo, las lecciones y todo lo demás están absorbiendo mi tiempo.... no puedo perderlo en un juego tonto.- 

-Harriet si vas a dejar el equipo no quiero que lo hagas porque piensas que sería perder el tiempo, si lo vas a dejar hazlo porque ya no es de tu interés.-dijo el padre de Harriet con calma, mientras pasaba su mirada por un ensayo de tercero. 

-No se enojaria si dejo el equipo ¿verdad?- cuestiono la chica, el mago alzó la mirada con una sonrisa limpia en los labios.

-Personalmente, estaría más tranquilo si no te subes en una escoba a perseguir una estúpida pelota dorada.

Harriet se relajó ante eso y sonrió.

-Bien, porque no creo que tenga interés en el equipo, me gusta volar pero eso puedo hacerlo en mi tiempo libre.- dijo la chica con calma.

-De acuerdo, arreglare entonces el asunto de la capitanía, ahora, tu madre quiere que practiques lo que te enseño con ese grupo de mariquitas.- dijo el padre de Harriet señalando un frasco con tres mariquitas dentro. 

Harriet se puso a ello disfrutando del tiempo que podía pasar con su padre. Aunque una parte de su mente estaba pensando en Draco y su aparente apatía en crecimiento. 

_Espero poder ayudarlo si las cosas lo requieren, Kreacher solo ha podido decirme que parece pasar tiempo en el séptimo, pero hasta ahora no lo hemos visto... Tonto dragón, espero que tu trasero no esté en peligro._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Actioni contrariam semper & æqualem esse reactionem: Con toda acción ocurre siempre una reacción igual y contraria. *Es parte de la tercera Ley de Newton sobre mecánica. Explicaba la relación de fuerza entre dos objetos. (Para aquellos que no son fanáticos de la física, como su servidora, espero que no les aburra esta breve explicación XD) 


	110. Capítulo 110

**Nariz rota.**

Cormac McLaggen era un chico de último año, para cualquiera que tuviera ojos le parecía un chico apuesto; ojos verdes claros, cabello rubio castaño y con una sonrisa encantadora.

Claro, cuando Cormac hablaba, cualquier ser que tuviera más de dos neuronas olvidaba su belleza y deseaba golpear al chico y romper su perfecta nariz.

Neville Longbottom era considerado un chico lindo y amable. Alguien que no usaría la violencia como solución, cosa que los Slytherin pensaban que era una proeza dado su Casa.

Por ello la escena que a continuación describiré podría ser algo muy extraño para cualquier persona que conociera a Neville Longbottom.

Cormac McLaggen en el suelo del pasillo hacia el comedor con la túnica del equipo de Gryffindor, Neville Longbottom sobre de él golpeándolo mientras Cormac intentaba quitárselo de encima.

-¡Neville!- exclamó Harriet Potter abriéndose paso entre la multitud. Los profesores venían detrás.

-Vaya, el tarado no es tan blando- masculló Millicent sacando la cámara de las manos de Creevey.

-¡Longbottom! ¡McLaggen!- grito McGonagall con voz feroz.

Harriet empujó a Neville para quitarlo de encima del otro chico.

-NO TE ATREVAS A DECIR ALGO DE MI HARRIET, IDIOTA...- Harriet se tensó ante eso pero se repuso.

-Neville, basta- susurró Harriet.

-Ustedes dos, a mi oficina.- ordenó McGonagall.

Harriet asintió hacia Neville quien parecía dispuesto a seguir golpeando a un McLaggen sangrante.

El grupo de mirones se dispersó entre murmullos.

-¿Has visto?-

-Cormac se lo busco....-

-.... Diciendo que Potter era...-

Millicent tomo a Creevey del brazo y lo llevo al aula vacía junto al comedor. Daphne y el coven la siguió.

-¿Qué paso, niño?- cuestiono Millicent.

Creevey era del tamaño de Harriet Potter, quien fue llevada por Susan Bones contra su voluntad.

-Bueno...- el chico Gryffindor estaba nervioso a juzgar como retorcía las manos.

-El idiota comenzó a decir estupideces.- masculló Ginny quien también llevaba el uniforme de Quidditch. - ya sabes. Neville fue a las pruebas de observador junto con Hermione...-

-Cormac comenzó a burlarse de que dejaste el equipo, Harriet- agregó Creevey en voz baja- Yo estaba en las gradas de abajo. -

-Neville y yo estábamos mas cerca ... Neville lo ignoro pero...- intervino Hermione.

-El dijo que "Potter ahora está siendo una buena novia, ya saben usando esas manos en cosas más entretenidas..." - agrego Ginny molesta - Lo mandé callar pero siguió fastidiando cuando termine de escoger a los golpeadores...-

-Estaba detrás de nosotros con Ronald...- dijo Hermione viéndose furiosa.

-¿Harriet?- pregunto Millicent cuando su amiga no respondió.

\- No parecía lastimado ¿No?- pregunto Harriet preocupada- Si ese idiota lastimo a mi Neville lo mató-

-Harriet ... ¿No estás molesta por lo que dijo McLaggen?- cuestionó Hermione

-Oh, supongo pero Neville rompió su nariz, además cuando mi tutor y padrino se enteren... Bueno no importa si su tío es embajador en Malasia...- Harriet estaba segura que su madre obtendría un pedazo de ese chico.

* * *

Nagini se enteró de como Neville Longbottom rompió el rostro de un chico mayor que él. También se enteró de cómo ese McLaggen había estado refiriéndose de su hija. Cormac McLaggen tenía suerte de que ella prometiera proteger a todos los estudiantes, porque eso salvó al chico de morir lentamente

-Me haré cargo del castigo de Longbottom, profesora McGonagall- dijo Nagini esa noche en la cena. Severus estaba a su lado y Nagini estaba segura que el hombre iba a darle un infierno a McLaggen.

-Me parece adecuado. No debería decir esto, pero Longbottom no debería ser castigado dado lo que McLaggen hizo... Pero reglas son reglas ... Golpearse como dos Muggles ...-

Nagini escuchó las quejas de la mujer mayor mientras su esposo mantenía su oscura mirada en un punto en la mesa de Gryffindor donde Cormac McLaggen estaba sentado.

_Ese chico no morirá pero deseara hacerlo._

* * *

En la segunda semana de lecciones. Después de lo sucedido con Neville y McLaggen, los estudiantes lanzaban miradas a Neville viendo bajo otra luz

Por su parte, Neville lidiaba con su detención; que no era más que pasar una hora con la mamá de Harriet, en la que la mujer le enseñaba a diferenciar venenos.

Neville al principio estaba nervioso, pero la mujer nunca le pidió beber nada.

En el segundo fin de semana, Neville, Millicent y Harriet decidieron ir a visitar a Hagrid, quien se veía desanimado.

Así que la tarde de un sábado tibio, los adolescentes bajaron a la cabaña del semigigante.

Hagrid les abrió e hizo pasar, después de que el té fuera servido y Harriet le preguntará de sus clases y medio hermano; El hombre comenzó a llorar.

-Es... Aragog... creo que se está muriendo... se enfermó durante el verano y no mejora... yo no se qué haré si él... si él... hemos estado juntos por tanto tiempo...-

Harriet no conocía en persona a Aragón, gracias a Cirse, pero una cosa era segura su amigo apreciaba demasiado a sus criaturas.

Los tres adolescentes se quedaron con el enorme hombre hasta que esté estuvo más tranquilo, después de eso regresaron al castillo. Harriet pensó que podrían decirle a Luna sobre Aragón y quizá ella conociera algo que pudiera ayudar

* * *

_¿A Dónde iba el director , y qué estaba haciendo?_   
_¿Por qué Draco desaparecía constantemente en el séptimo o se escondía en los baños del tercer piso?_

Harriet vio al director sólo dos veces en las semanas siguientes. Sin mencionar que Draco parecía un fantasma, pálido y alejado de todos.

  
La chica de dieciséis habló sobre el asunto con su novio, quien escuchó tranquilamente.

-¿Crees que este... Este en algo?- cuestiono Neville con toda la tranquilidad que pudo tener.

-No lo sé...-

-Su padre fue sorprendió el año pasado... Es muy probable que Voldemort este cobrando lo que pasó con Malfoy hijo- teorizó Neville.

-Solo se que me preocupa. Es un idiota pero... No es un mal chico- masculló Harriet soltando un suspiro.

-No puedes ayudar a los que no quieren ayuda, Harriet- dijo Neville con una sonrisa triste- Lo único que podemos hacer es mantenernos alertas...-

Harriet sonrió a su novio y asintió.

A mediados de octubre llegó la primera salida a Hogsmeade del curso. Harriet se había estado preguntando si estos paseos iban a seguir permitidos, por todas las medidas de seguridad alrededor del colegio, y se alegró de que se llevaran a cabo; siempre era bueno salir del área del castillo por unas horas.

Neville y ella planeaban dar un paseo por los bordes del pueblo y tomar algo en las tres escobas. Hariet planeaba tener una día tranquilo sin preocupaciones.  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ho! Actualización porque Aly-Ackerman-Moon actualizo el leyendo de esta historia


	111. Capítulo 111

**ópalo cortado en trozos.**

Filch estaba plantado junto a las puertas de roble, como de costumbre, comprobando los n nombres de los alumnos que tenían permiso para ir a Hogsmeade.

El proceso llevó más tiempo del habitual porque el conserje registraba tres veces a todo el mundo con su sensor de ocultamiento.

Ronald Weasley decidió que quejarse de esto sería buena idea y obtuvo como recompensa ser escaneado tres veces más. Hermione Granger, su compañera de año, no pudo evitar reirse de esto ocasionando que la novia del chico Weasley le lanzara una mirada airada que Hermione Granger contestó con una sonrisa burlona.

-George te esta pegando sus costumbres.- murmuró Ginevra Weasley, la hermana de Ronald que gracias a las Diosas tenía más sentido común. 

Detrás de ellas, Harriet Potter y su prometido, Neville Longbottom, caminaban tomados de la mano sin percatarse de los ojos color gris que los seguían. El par de novios solían crear una burbuja llena de felicidad que podía hacer que olvidaran su entorno, algo que Millicent Bulstrode solía recalcar y burlarse de ello. 

El camino hacia el pequeño pueblo a las faldas del castillo Hogwarts fue poco agradable, con el viento cortando la piel expuesta incluso si uno llevaba bufanda. El grupo conocido por todos como "El coven" llevaba encima hechizos de calefacción pero uno no podía combatir en serio contra la Madre Naturaleza si esta Señora se empeñaba en usar todo su poder, algo que algunos magos y brujas deberían recordar. 

Al llegar al pueblo el Coven se separó; Ginevra Weasley y Luna Lovegood fueron a una pequeña cafetería que pocos visitaban, Millicent Bulstrode y Daphne Greengrass caminaron rumbo a las tiendas de telas, Susan Bones, Hermione Granger y Astoria Greengrass emprendieron rumbo a la librería, por último Harriet Potter y Neville Longbottom decidieron ir a la tienda de dulces. 

El clima no parecía querer cooperar con los estudiantes que decidieron salir a distraerse, por ello antes de lo previsto el Coven se vio reunido en las tres escobas con cervezas de mantequilla a la mano. 

-El día es horrible.- masculló Ginevra frotando su rostro para tener algo de calor. 

-No lo había notado.- contesto Millicent con claro sarcasmo ocasionando que Ginevra le bufara.

-¿Has comprado lo que necesitabas, Milli?.- cuestiono Harriet sacando al par de sus peleas.

Millicent se animó ante eso y dio una descripción detallada de todo lo que consiguió. 

-¡Harriet, querida!- bramó una voz en medio del gentío que se reunía en el lugar. 

Harriet ocultó su malestar y sonrió al hombre de prominente barriga que se abría paso hacia ellos. 

-¡Ya te has perdido tres de mis cenas, Harriet! - rezongó el profesor Slughorn solo llegar a donde los adolescentes se encontraban-. ¡Pero no te vas a librar, querida, porque me he propuesto tenerte en mi club! Al señor Zabini le encantan nuestras reuniones, deberias ir con él en algún momento.-

Neville Longbottom pareció molesto por ello pero decidió tomar de su cerveza. 

-A Blaise le encanta la atencion, señor.- comentó Harriet tomando la mano de su prometido quien se relajó a su toque.

-Bueno sí, pero ¿por qué no vienes mañana, daré una pequeña cena?.-

-Lo siento, señor, pero tengo castigo con el profesor Snape.- mintió Harriet descaradamente. 

-¿De nuevo? Harriet eres demasiado traviesa sin duda, mira que Severus te castiga incluso si eres de su casa. Igual a tu padre.- dijo el hombre sin darse cuenta de la molestia de la chica ante la comparacion.- Pero bueno, Potter eres , Potter siempre seras- Agregó con una risa.

Harriet se limitó a sonreír para después ponerse en pie con la excusa de ir a los baños. 

La chica nunca usaba los baños públicos, como regla. Cuando era pequeña e iba al centro comercial sólo lo uso en una ocasión y al salir no pudo encontrar a su tía durante dos horas, por lo que nunca más los volvió a usar. Pero ahora el lugar era un escape. 

Pero antes de entrar sintió el zumbido de la magia y se detuvo con la mano puesta en la puerta, sacó una de las orejas extensibles que los gemelos le dieron.

-Llevalo a Dumbledore.... no lo habrás, llevalo a Dumbledore- escuchó decir a alguien. Un voz masculina, una voz que reconoció. Los pasos se acercaron y Harriet se ocultó a un lado.

Una chica Gryffindor de último año que pertenecía al equipo de Quidditch, salió, Harriet decidió ir tras ella buscando con la mirada a Neville. Vio a la Gryffindor reunirse con una amiga y salir. 

-Vamos- dijo Harriet nada más llegar a la mesa donde las demás esperaban- Vamos.- urgió jalando a Neville quien no pregunto y fue con ella.

-¿Qué sucede?.- preguntó Neville cuando su prometida comenzó a correr.

-Debemos detenerla-

-¡No es asunto tuyo, Leanne! -exclamó la chica con el paquete, antes de que ambas desaparecieron tras un recodo del camino.

Fuertes ráfagas de aguanieve golpeaban a Harriet quien dejó atrás a Neville, el resto del coven venían detrás de él. 

Pero antes de que Harriet alcanzará al par de chicas un grito atravesó el viento. Katie Bell se alzó en el aire pareciendo torturada para después desplomarse.

-¡No lo toques!- exclamó Harriet cuando la chica llamada Leanne se acercó a Katie y su paquete.

* * *

Draco sabía que había fallado.

_Todo se derrumbo , lo supo cuando salió del baño de las Tres escobas bajo el multijugos y vio a su flor. Lo supo cuando se enteró que Kattie Bell fue trasladada a San Mungo... no había salvación. Su madre moriría por su causa... le falló. Se derrumbó, no había manera de que pudiera salvar a su madre, fue estúpido, descuidado._

_¿Y todo por qué? Por ser un cobarde, por elegir a su padre y su herencia por encima de su flor, por creer que la supremacía de la sangre lo era todo._

El chico de cabellos plateados no pudo contener el grito que se formó en su garganta, fue como si un animal herido soltara su último aliento. Las lágrimas cayeron mientras los puños golpeaban el cristal de uno de los lavabos de los baños del tercer piso.

La sangre sobre el mármol blanco era tan hipnótica... La respiración del joven mago se atascó en su garganta. Draco había tenido ataques de pánico a largo de su corta vida pero justo ahora el pánico eran oleadas si compasión que nublaron su vista, cuando el jadeo de alguien detrás de él resonó el baño no dudo en girarse con un hechizo en los labios... el primero que su mente encontró.

- ** _Sectumsempra_** \- resonó en un eco conectando con la flor que Draco amaba. 

Los pétalos rasgados en líneas rojizas y una sonrisa en los labios rosas.

-Dra...co- aquella voz sonó como si lo perdonara antes de que el cuerpo cayera, como el tallo de una flor al romperse.

-¡NO!.- jadeó Draco derrapando en el piso sin alcanzar a sostener a lo que amaba.

En años posteriores a este momento, Draco no podría entender como fue sacado del baño o como llego a las habitaciones de su Jefe de Casa. Solo recordaría el rostro pálido de la primera persona que amo y el canto de una nana dicha sobre el cuerpo ensangrentado.

En años posteriores ese recuerdo se convertirá en pesadilla. Ahora, se encontraba temblando sobre el suelo de la sala de su Jefe de casa con una mujer empujando una poción en su boca, escuchando a lo lejos una lengua que no comprendía y rogando a los Dioses.

-No, por favor... por favor, sálvala, sálvala...- 

Las manos de Draco tomaron tela negra y ojos con rendijas lo observaron fríamente antes de que la calidez los alcanzara.

-Ella está a salvo, duerme niño.- dijo la voz en un susurro.

Draco vio el rostro de aquella mujer antes de sucumbir ante el sueño. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ho! Escuchen la canción Lonely. Aly-Ackerman-Moon me dijo que le recordaba a Draco y yo no puedo estar en desacuerdo con esto. 
> 
> PD: personalmente no me gusta el timbre de voz de JustinBieber, no es lo mismo con la letra de sus canciones, por ello prefiero el cover. Siéntete libre de buscar el original si te gusta la canción. Besos no conectados. 
> 
> Capítulo dedicado a aquellos que se siente solos en un mar de gente. Comparto el sentimiento. Solo debemos recordar que al final del día siempre tenemos aunque sea un alma que piensa en nosotros. 


	112. Capítulo 112

**Plata y oro.**

Neville Longbottom había pasado por emociones poco comunes en él en los últimos meses, pero quizás estas emociones comenzaron desde que Harriet Potter entró a su vida, mientras la timidez e inseguridad parecían irse la voluntad, la perseverancia y el deseo de ser mejor fueron entrando. Y el amor, el amor comenzó a crecer como esas pequeñas flores que se esconden en las orillas de los ríos y lagos; no te percatas de ellas cuando pasas cercas, solo cuando te detienes y contemplas el paisaje. 

Por estas nuevas emociones que crecieron dentro del joven Gryffindor como enredaderas, es por las que Neville Longbottom uso por primera vez la violencia física contra alguien. Por estas emociones nuevas es por la que justo ahora Neville Longbottom caminaba por los pasillos del colegio después de dejar a su Harriet en la enfermería buscando a quien la puso ahí. 

Era levemente consciente de las miradas de la mayoría de los estudiantes y de las chicas siguiéndolo, pero la furia rojiza estaba en llamas dentro de él. Y lo encontró, a la persona causante de esto, en los pasillos de las mazmorras viéndose patético. 

Quizás en otro momento se hubiera detenido de golpear el pálido rostro de Draco Malfoy pero justo ahora no era la persona más racional o compasiva del mundo. 

El jadeo colectivo sonó en un eco sordo pero Neville no se detuvo, y para su conciencia, Malfoy respondió, claro que esta demostración de testosterona no duró mucho porque un hechizo los separó a los dos y la madre de Harriet se irguió sobre de ellos con una mirada feroz. 

-¿Qué, en nombre de la Diosa, están pensando ustedes dos?- riño la mujer después de arrastrarlos a la enfermería, donde Harriet Potter los vio llegar y parecía querer acercarse- Tu no te muevas de ahí.- ordenó la mujer de rasgos asiáticos a su hija quien se congeló en su cama. 

La sanadora curó sus heridas y limpio la sangre que chorreaba de la nariz de ambos chicos, murmurando sus propios regaños. 

-Debería dejar que eso sane como lo haría un muggle, quizás dejen de ser un par de idiotas.- gruñó la señora Snape pero no impidió que la sanadora sanará los huesos rotos.

-¿Neville, que paso?- preguntó Harriet preocupada.

-¿Si, Longbottom, que paso?.- cuestionó la señora Snape con los ojos entrecerrados.

Ambos chicos rubios desviaron la mirada de la mujer y después de la chica que los veía preocupada. 

-Él te puso aquí, este imbecil te puso aquí.- gruño Neville lanzándole una mirada furiosa a Malfoy quien se giró para enfrentarlo.

Para este punto, la sanadora se había retirado dejándolos solos. La señora Snape alzó una ola de hechizos de privacidad entre las palabras del rubio.

-¿cómo lo sabes.?- cuestionó Harriet nerviosa.

-Ayer te fuiste a buscarlo y hoy estás aquí... no soy idiota, Harriet.- escupió Neville molesto.

Harriet pareció lastimada ante eso y Neville se maldijo así mismo.

-No estoy enojado contigo, es con este imbécil y conmigo por no acompañarte.- explico el chico con una voz más tranquila. 

-Yo te pedí que no me acompañaras- susurro Harriet 

-Pero debí insistir. Debí hacerlo, el te intento matar.- gruñó Neville queriendo golpear de nuevo a Malfoy que ahora parecía un perro apaleado.- ¿Por que sigue aqui?, despues de lo que hizo ¿Por qué sigue aquí?-

La señora Snape suspiró y asintió hacia Harriet quien le respondió con el mismo gesto.

-No has dicho nada de esto ¿verdad?- quiso saber la mujer a cambio. Neville frunció el ceño - En tu derrame de dominio macho, ¿no has gritado nada de esto?- presiono la mujer de nuevo.

-No lo he hecho.- gruño Neville algo avergonzado. 

-Te lo explicare todo, Neville.-dijo Harriet acomodándose en la camilla. Malfoy quiso acercarse a ayudarla pero Neville lo empujo y se hizo cargo el mismo.

Cuando Harriet y la señora Snape terminaron de contarle sobre la misión de Malfoy y el plan que estaban formando, Neville quiso poder enojarse con su prometida pero no pudo, en cambio decidió ir a limpiar maleza de los invernaderos y encontrar la manera de fastidiar a Malfoy en el proceso de salvar su pellejo.

-¿Por qué demonios perdonas tan fácil, Harriet Jaime Lirio Potter?- gruñó Neville a una planta carnívora a quien le quitaba varios granos de plaga. - Salvare el pellejo de ese idiota pero eso no quiere decir que confíe en él. Al primer paso sospechosos lo maldigo.-

La planta carnívora hizo un pequeño sonido como si estuviera de acuerdo- Quizás te lo de para la cena.- 

* * *

Después de que Harriet conversara con su prometido sobre lo que planeaba con respecto a Draco y su madre, la chica de ojos esmeralda se sintió más tranquila. 

Claro que estar en la enfermería al menos por una semana no era algo que le gustara pero al menos un poco del caos estaba en orden. Harriet aun podía sentir la sensación de las cuchillas rasgando su piel cuando la noche llegaba, pero no sentía rencor hacia Draco, no cuando sabía que el chico estaba bajo una pena de muerte para él y su madre. Si ella estuviera en su lugar haría cualquier cosa para mantener a salvo a sus personas amadas, se sacrificaría si eso significaba que las personas que ama estarían a salvo. 

Uno de esos días en los que el toque de queda casi estaba en función, Draco pasó a verla bajo un hechizo de desilusión que alzó cuando se sentó junto a su camilla.

-¿Qué pasa?.- preguntó Harriet cuando el chico no comenzó la charla. Draco solo le dedico una mirada de reojo antes de componer una mueca poco vista en su rostro.

-Se preocupa por ti.- mascullo el chico sin verla directamente.- Longbottom, se preocupa por ti. Siempre lo ha hecho, creo que siempre lo hará...-

-El es una buena persona.- dijo Harriet con una sonrisa.

-Me alegra... que estén juntos.- Draco masculló en respuesta.

Harriet guardó silencio para después comentar con escepticismo:

-Por supuesto.-

Draco noto la incredulidad y bufo- Lo haré, quizás lo haga en algún momento.- EL chico se relajo y giro hacia Harriet con una mirada intensa.- Solo quiero decir, que el te merece. Yo renuncie a tí por dinero y honor- aquí Draco compuso una mueca de burla.- Yo no te merezco.-

-Yo no fui buena para tí, Draco- dijo Harriet tomando la mano del rubio- No fui buena, debí serlo, pero no...-

-Los dos fuimos idiotas.- 

Harriet se rio ante eso y asintió.

-Encontraras a alguien- comentó poco después la chica soltando a Draco- Lo harás, encontrar a alguien que te ame, que ame tus hobbies y tus tonterías.- 

-En mi familia nadie se casa por amor.- 

-Entonces serás el primero, en mi familia nunca hubo Slytherin y veme aqui.- 

-Nadie querrá relacionarse conmigo después de todo esto.-

-Entonces buscaremos en otros lados.- dijo Harriet con aplomo.- Cuando todo termine, el coven, tu y Neville nos iremos de viaje. Quizás en América encontremos a alguien.-

-¿Hablas en serio? Longbottom y yo nos mataremos antes de cruzar el mar-

-Ustedes dos deben llevarse bien- Harriet lanzó una mirada retadora al chico rubio quien masculló un gruñido.- Se llevarian bien si dejaran de ser un par de idiotas. Neville y tu tienes cosas en común. Les gustan los libros muggles, leer sobre tradiciones mágicas y aun cuando no lo creas, Neville realiza varios rituales antiguos incluso le ofrece ofrendas a Ceres.-

Draco pareció consternado por esto antes de colocar su máscara aburrida. 

-Intentaría hacerlo si él lo intentó.- dijo el chico con una expresión demasiado infantil. 

-El lo hará, hable con él.- dijo Harriet con una sonrisa arrogante.

Draco rodó los ojos ante eso-¿Por qué quieres que nos llevemos bien?.-

-Porque no funcionara si no confían entre ustedes.- 

-Lo sé.... confiare en Longbottom como lo haría un Slytherin-

-Es lo que deseo que hagas.- dijo Harriet con un sonrisa antes de observar al chico con seriedad.- ¿Has logrado que tu madre acepte?-

Draco se tensó ante eso pero asintió.

-Lo hice.-

-Cuando el momento llegue, la llevaremos al lugar seguro.- aseguro Harriet dando un apretón a la muñeca del chico. La mano que sostuvo hace un momento seguía en la camilla jugando con los patrones del cobertor que cubría a Harriet. 

-Después de lo que hice, no entiendo ¿por qué me ayudas?- dijo Draco de manera miserable.

-Porque yo haría cualquier cosa para proteger a quienes amo, igual que tú.- contestó Harriet con determinación.


	113. Chapter 113

**Y lo supo, quien era ella.**

El fin de semana en el que Harriet fue liberada el director le envío una nota a la hora del almuerzo con una cita programada para esa noche.

Por supuesto, Harriet se encargo de avisarle a su madre, Neville y Draco por medio de las pulseras que Hermione, Astoria y Millicent lograron crear (un conjunto de tiras de cuero con hechizos de protección simple y comunicación a larga distancia)

Entonces, Harriet se presentó en la oficina del director a las 8 en punto de la noche, llamó y se le respondió que pase. Encontró que el director se veía inusualmente cansado, su mano quemada y negra como siempre, pero  
sonrió cuando le indicó a Harriet que se sentara. El Pensadero estaba sobre el escritorio nuevamente, despidiendo haces de luz plateada hacia el techo.

-Me enteré de lo sucedido, querida- comenzó el director con una expresión de preocupación - ¿Te encuentras bien?-

\- Si, señor-

El director la observó un momento antes de asentir- La señorita Bell se encuentra en recuperación, debo informarte-

-Me alegró, ella no se veía bien- dijo Harriet con alivió.

Después de unas cuantas palabras más, se pusieron a los negocios.

Tom Riddle creció en un orfanato, era algo de lo que estaba consciente, pero nunca imaginó que pudiera ver tanta soledad en la mirada de un niño. Ella lo había sentido, deslizándose en su piel cuando veía a sus tíos amar a su primo... La soledad era insidiosa. Albus Dumbledore también pudo verla, ella estaba segura, pero como siempre que esto pasa, el adulto que pudo cambiar las cosas no hizo nada.  
  
  


Cuando Harriet salió de la oficina principal su mente estaba llena de nueva información y las piezas de un rompecabezas que comenzó a formarse en tercero empezaron a encajar.  
  


* * *

  
  
  


Harriet tenía Herbología a primera hora de la mañana. El viento brutal del fin de semana finalmente había  
cesado; la rara niebla había regresado y les tomó un poco más de tiempo encontrar el  
invernadero correcto.

La mente de nuestra joven bruja aún seguía en los recuerdos de Tom Riddle, y los sueños que la noche anterior invadieron su mente, donde la voz de Lily Evans le repetía _"Encuentra lo que los une.... encuentra lo"_

La clase de Herbolaria estaba llena de platica pero Harriet se encontraba peleando con las retorcidas cepas de snargaluff.

-No se co.... Maldita cosa.- dijo Millicent cuando la cepa intento arañarla.- Voy a incinerarte.-

-Vamos, Milli, yo la sostengo y tu tomas la vaina.- ofreció Harriet.

A su lado, Blaise y Daphne hacían los suyo con su propia cepa. 

-Cuando tenga mi propia casa no creo que plante ninguna de estas en el jardín —dijo Millicent apuntando con unas tijeras a la cepa- Así que ni se te ocurra traer una de estas a casa, Daph-

Daphne quien estaba sacando otra vaina bufo sin poder responder a lo que Millicent decía.

-Son útiles para varias pociones.- argumento Harriet mientras extraía el jugo de la vaina. 

-Bien, tu y el tarado pueden tener un invernadero lleno de esto.- masculló Millicent con una mueca de asco cuando Harriet hizo explotar la vaina.- Y cuando una de estas lo estrangule te quedaras viuda y podre hacer que busques a un lindo chico francés-

-Neville hace que las plantas carnívoras se comporten como cachorros- dijo Harriet con una sonrisa altiva antes de ser ella quien sacara la siguiente vaina.

-Estupido tarado bendito por Ceres.- masculló Millicent ocasionando que Harriet se riera y fuera arañada por la cepa. 

-Demonios.- 

-Potter ven aquí.- intervino la profesora tomando el rostro de Harriet.- No fue profundo, si te mareas dimelo. No puedes perder mas sangre.- susurro la bonachona mujer con el ceño fruncido. 

-Estoy bien, señora.- aseguro Harriet con una sonrisa. Aún cuando su profesor no fue a verla parecía que usó su condición como Jefe de Casa para que los profesores estuvieran pendientes de ella. No había sospecha en esto, ya que se suponía que era su obligación como cabeza de los Slytherin.

El partido de Quidditch llegó ese fin de semana, Harriet no se preocupó en ir a verlo. Ella y los dos chicos rubios planeaban reunirse en la sala de menesteres ese día. Así que mientras todos iban al campo, Harriet y Neville caminaron en la otra dirección rumbo al séptimo piso. Draco ya los estaba esperando en la sala de los objetos perdidos.

Después de haber discutido con su madre y Neville sobre el tema , Harriet decidió que Draco debía conocer el secreto de Tom Riddle así que puso al corriente al joven Slytherin. 

-Eso explica su apariencia.- dijo Draco-Si destrozas tu alma es destrozar tu esencia-

-Cómo sabes de esto?.- cuestionó Neville con voz fría.

Draco bufó ante eso y respondió con su habitual arrogancia.- Porque leo, Longbottom.- Harriet le lanzó una mirada molesta por lo que el chico rubio suspiró y agregó.- En alquimia se habla de esto, no puedes obtener algo si no das algo a cambio. -

-Lo que importa ahora es encontrar los demás objetos.-

-Es muy probable que usara siete.- agregó Draco frunciendo el ceño.

-Siete es el número fuerte en la magia.- acordó Neville. 

-Es una lastima que no tengamos uno de ellos vivo.- dijo Draco poco después.

-¿De qué hablas?.- preguntó Harriet.

-Si tuviéramos uno vivió podríamos encontrar al resto.- explicó Draco.- Después de todo estan conectados, sangre a la sangre, alma al alma.-

-¿Crees que Voldemort sienta cuando los destruimos?-cuestiono Neville preocupado.

-No lo creó, pero el puede rastrearlo si lo desea, sentirlos, como una llamada...-

Harriet desconecto la conversación ante eso y la voz de Lily Evans resonó en ella de nuevo.

_"Encuentra lo que los une..." "Tom puso algo de su magia en ti..." "Hueles como a Tom..."_

-¡Harriet!- la voz de los dos chicos zumbó cerca de ella y sintió unas manos tomarla antes de caer al suelo.

_Soy uno, soy uno de ellos...._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ho! Bebés se que me aman, lo sé. XD


	114. Capítulo 114

**Trato por el bien mayor. Un juego de ajedrez de tres.**

Una vez más la nieve formaba remolinos tras las heladas ventanas; se acercaba la Navidad. Como todos los años y sin ayuda alguna, Hagrid ya había llevado los doce árboles navideños al Gran Comedor; había guirnaldas de acebo y espumillones enroscados en los pasamanos de las escaleras; dentro de los cascos de las armaduras ardían velas perennes, y del techo de los pasillos colgaban a intervalos regulares grandes ramos de muérdago, bajo los cuales se apiñaban chicos y chicas cada vez que Harriet pasaba sola por allí. Eso provocaba atascos en los pasillos, pero, afortunadamente, en sus frecuentes paseos nocturnos por el castillo Harriet había descubierto diversos pasadizos secretos, de modo que no le costaba tomar rutas sin adornos de muérdago para ir de un aula a otra.

La joven bruja intentaba mantener la apariencia de que todo era igual. Pero por las noches cuando se encontraba escondida en su propia cama con las cortinas corridas, su mente no dejaba de recordar una y otra vez todo las piezas del rompecabezas que había formado poco antes de diciembre. 

Neville y Draco la había sostenido durante un buen momento antes de que ella decidiera devolver el estómago en el suelo de la sala de los menesteres. El par de rubios la hubieran hecho reír por lo histéricos que estaban si no fuera por lo que acababa de descubrir. 

Después de llamar a Kreacher por una pocion calmante y de asegurarles que esto era cosa de chicas e iría a la enfermería (cosa que no hizo, pero lo que no saben no les hace daño) Harriet regreso a su habitación y se ducho durante una hora. La sensación de que ella tenía una parte de Tom dentro la hizo sentir mal, incorrecta. 

Incluso ahora, después de tanto tiempo de que supo quién era ella, que supo que al final ella debía ser destruida como los demás horrocruxes, Harriet seguía sintiéndose incorrecta. Pero su furia estaba dirigida a una persona en particular, por hacer que su padre y madre la amaran ... aunque su furia no podía estar justificada, esperaba que no lo estuviera, quizás Albus Dumbledore no era consciente de lo que habitaba dentro de ella.... _Y si lo era, desataría el infierno_

Harriet no había dicho nada de esto a ningún alma, ella era Andrómeda y no quería a Perseo para salvarla, porque no había manera de hacerlo... Solo debía asegurarse de que "sus hermanos" fueran destruidos, asegurar que Neville y Draco sobrevivieron, que las personas que amaba estuvieran a salvo.

 _Apretaría contra la espina del_ rosal...

* * *

El profesor Slughorn daría una fiesta de navidad y dado que Harriet no iria a ningun lado este año, no pudo zafar de esto, Neville tampoco iría a casa prefiriendo quedarse con ella, lo cual Harriet agradeció aun cuando se sentía egoísta. Pero si moriría al final de esto no iba a alejarse de la persona que amaba... no ahora. Así que los dos caminaron juntos hasta las mazmorras e intentaron pasar un rato agradable, cosa que no fue tan difícil, dado que Luna y Ginny también fueron invitadas. 

Esas vacaciones de invierno fueron relativamente tranquilas si no pensaban en los planes que tenían para el final del año, su madre había dicho que la muerte de Albus Dumbledore era algo de lo que ellos no debían preocuparse y Harriet quizo presionar pero no hubo manera de sacarle información a ella o Draco. 

Entonces llegó año nuevo y las clases con ello. Una nota del director fue entregada a Harriet, así como un anuncio donde les invitaban a unas clases de apariciones para aquellos que pronto cumplirian la mayoria de edad. Harriet se apuntó para darle apoyo a Neville, ya que ella había comenzado con eso en verano, claro no obtendría su permiso hasta que cumpliera 17, pero justo ahora tener un medio de escape más no era para menos.

En el despacho del director, las lámparas estaban encendidas, los retratos de sus predecesores roncaban suavemente en sus marcos y el pensadero volvía a estar preparado encima de la mesa. El director tenía las manos posadas a ambos lados de la vasija; la derecha se veía más negra y chamuscada que antes.

El primer recuerdo mostró como Tom consiguió hacerse con el anillo, así de como inculpo a su tío de la muerte de su padre y abuelos, Harriet pensó que en verdad las personas eran idiotas y flojas, no se tomaban la molestia de ver debajo de todo. 

El segundo recuerdo fue el que cambió todo para la chica. Harriet sintió las piezas encajar dentro de este recuerdo alterado, haberse enterado que ella era uno de estos objetos no fue algo agradable pero esto; el saber que el hombre junto a ella, el hombre que para todos era la representación del bien, quien hizo que su padre la adoptara...

La furia opaco sus mente, no sintió cuando fue llevada de regreso a la oficina circular, no escuchó los llamados de Dumbledore. Harriet solo fue consciente de cómo su magia tomó la varita del mago más viejo usándola para atar al hombre en la silla de adornos dorados.

El jadeó que Dumbledore dejó salir fue lo que hizo que la chica enfocará su mirada en él.

-Lo sabía.- escupió Harriet con odio mientras apuntaba con la varita de nódulos.- ¡Usted lo sabía!-

-Harriet, calma. Debemos hablar.- dijo Dumbledore recuperando un poco el movimiento.

-USTED LO SABÍA, ¿DESDE CUANDO? – la magia de Harriet creaba corrientes de fuerza rompiendo objetos en ondas. 

-Lo sospechaba, desde el fatídico día en que sus padre murieron.- dijo el anciano con calma que Harriet no sentía.- Pero creía, quise creer que no eran más que paranoias de un viejo.-

-NO MIENTA.- las lamparillas se rompieron y más de uno de los directores gritaron indignados.

-No lo hago.- dijo el anciano lanzando una mirada a su propia varita en manos de Harriet.- Bajala, bajala y hablaremos.-

-No confío en usted, quería hacerlo pero no ahora, no después de esto.- dijo Harriet en un susurro letal.- Madre me contó lo que sucedió antes, con Gellert Grindelwald y Creedence... como usted y Gellert usaron a otros en su juego de ajedrez.... - ante eso, Dumbledore se tensó para después verse lleno de tristeza y culpa.- No dejare que dañe a quienes amo, no permitiré que lo haga.-

-No pretendo hacer eso, mi deseo es que la mayoría este a salvo.- dijo el director menos tensó.

-Pero siempre se deben hacer sacrificios ¿no?- dijo Harriet con una sonrisa burlona. - Seré su Andromeda, pero usted y yo haremos un trato... No más mentiras, no más medias verdades, esto es entre usted, Tom y yo.- 


	115. Capítulo 115

**El último engaño: la jugada final.** (I)

Durante los últimos meses de clases, Harriet Potter intentó mantenerse en una pieza pero podía sentir como cada parte de lo que ella era se derrumbaba.

Neville Longbottom se dio cuenta de esto y en múltiples ocasiones le preguntó si algo andaba mal, por supuesto, ella negó sus sospechas, asegurándose que lo único que le preocupaba era que su plan de salvar a la señora Malfoy funcionará.

Por otra parte, después de su enfrentamiento con el director se estableció que ella debía morir a manos de Tom llegado el momento, así como algunos otros detalles como el dejar recuerdos de ambos para los padres de Harriet y el coven.

Harriet también probó su vínculo con los otros horocruxes. Confirmando las sospechas del anciano mago, sólo faltaban dos: la copa de Hufflepuff y la serpiente. La primera debía ser rastreada y hasta ahora sólo podía decir que estaba demasiado lejos del Castillo y la segunda se encontraba con Tom, por lo que no creía que fuera sencillo destruir la.

Por el bien de quienes amaba intentó mantenerse en pie olvidando su destino en los momentos en que pasaba con su madre y su padre intentaba mantener su sonrisa para ellos pidiendo perdón a las diosas de lo que haría.  
Quizás fuera menos egoísta podría apartarse de ellos hacer las cosas más sencillas pero ella anhelaba tener estos recuerdos antes de morir.

Era curioso, ella y Dumbledore compartiendo el conocimiento de cuándo sería su muerte y del porqué de su muerte. En la oscuridad de la noche solía preguntarse si el final dolería o sí sería como dormir. Pero al final no le temía ya que era lo único seguro nunca te fallaría.

-antes de que parta quisiera darte algo- dijo el anciano director una noche de mayo.

Afuera el cielo era estrellado y el clima calentaba la piel con bastante terquedad.

Harriet espero con tranquilidad sentada frente al escritorio mientras el director sacaba una caja de uno de los cajones.

-Aquí tienes - dijo Dumbledore entregándole la pequeña caja- no la abras hasta que llegue el final-

La joven bruja frunció el ceño ante eso mientras tomaba la caja.

-¿Por qué?-

\- En ocasiones algunas cosas deben guardarse para cuando estemos preparados- contestó Dumbledore con una sonrisa triste- yo aún no lo estaba- agregó mostrando su mano marchita- ¿Puedes prometer abrirla cuando llegué el final?-

Harriet medito un momento jugando con los bordes de la caja- lo prometo- dijo poco después en un susurro bajo

-Gracias- los ojos azules brillaron un momento para después perder su brillo en un semblante nostálgico- sé que para ti soy alguien similar a Tom, Yo quisiera que me perdones en ocasiones sólo podemos ver el cuadro grande y no contamos los sacrificios más allá de números y no en vidas-

-no tengo nada que perdonarle- dijo Harriet con total sinceridad- Las guerras no se ganan con sentimientos- agregó en un murmullo para después clavar los ojos en el viejo mago -pero si mi vida salva a quienes amo la entregaré, es algo que usted y yo tenemos en común-

Dumbledore sonrió de nuevo y asintió ante las palabras de Harriet.

* * *

Hagrid había enviado una nota una tarde algo acalorada, Aragón había muerto la noche anterior y el semigigante esperaba que Harriet y el coven fuera al funeral.

Harriet no podía imaginar cómo sería un funeral para una enorme araña pero al final todas fueron. Luna incluso se vistió para la ocasión.

El profesor de Cuidado de criaturas mágicas se encontraba parado con un horrible traje marrón y un enorme pañuelo que usaba para ocultar sus sollozos, el grupo le dio las condolencias y lo siguieron hasta un enorme hoyo donde el esqueleto de la enorme araña estaba dispuesto.

Harriet pensó que era un gran desperdicio de veneno de acromántula.

-¿Hagrid?- se atrevió a preguntar la chica tocando el brazo de su enorme amigo- ¿te importaría si tomo algo de veneno?- el hombre la observó entre sollozos- es muy útil en varias pociones.-

-Oh, claro, adelante Harriet. - dijo Hagrid resoplando en su pañuelo, Millicent compuso una mueca ante eso- Creo que el lo hubiera regalado con gusto-

Harriet lo dudaba pero asintió, transformado una roca en un frasco para tomar algo de veneno. Neville la ayudó a bajar tomándola de la mano. Cuando hubo recolectado una buena cantidad, subieron de nuevo.

Quizás debamos decir unas palabras. - dijo Luna en su tono soñador. Hagrid asintió en un sollozo roto- Aragón, un gran ser de ocho patas, el bosque no será lo mismo sin tu presencia aterradora, pero aquellos que te aman te recordaran con alegría y nostalgia- 

Hagrid lloro con ganas mientras Ginny y Hermione comenzaban a mover el montículo de tierra a lado de la tumba.

-Tu descendencia seguirá tu legado, llenando al bosque con sus telarañas y su presencia. Descansa en paz, Aragón, Rey de los arácnidos.-

Después de dejar a Hagrid en su cabaña con una poción calmante mezclada en su té, el grupo entró al castillo. Harriet se dió cuenta que Draco le había enviado un mensaje pidiendo verla en el séptimo piso. Neville le envió una mirada que decía que recibió el mismo mensaje.

Así que después del toque de queda, los tres se reunieron en la sala de menesteres.

Draco estaba nervioso dando vueltas en círculos hasta que Neville perdió la poco paciencia que tenía con el chico.

-¿Va a decir que pasa ?- gruñó Neville cruzándose de brazos. Draco se detuvo con una mueca pero decidió hablar.

-Ellos quieren venir. Ese era el plan desde el principio. Mi tia quiere ver qué se haga-

Ante eso, Neville se tensó y descruzo los brazos. - ¿Crees que es buena idea que esa loca este aquí?-

-No lo creo, pero no hay manera de disuadir, lo intente y no pude hacerlo.- gruñó Draco con molestia. - Será una semana antes del termino, solo debo esperar la apertura para ese momento...-

\- ¿Y como sabrás cuando será el momento?- dijo Neville molesto.

-La señora Prince dijo que lo sabremos- dijo Draco nerviosos

-¿Ibu?, Porque ella y tú no dicen todo... ¿Qué planean hacer?-

-No puedo decirlo...- Draco desvió la mirada ante la intensidad de los ojos verdes -El coven puede ayudar, asegurarse que nadie salga herido- murmuró Draco.

-bien...- Harriet pensó en felíx antes de continuar- Felix Felicias nos ayudará. -

Aún así la ansiedad recorrió su piel.

* * *

El director le pido verla una tarde de sábado en la torre, Harriet sentía el aire tensó, y en un impulso de sus instintos, antes de ir a su reunión repartió a Félix entre el coven y Draco. Mandando un aviso a su madre de que estaría con el director en la torre

El director la esperaba viendo hacia el horizonte.

-Buenas tardes, señor- murmuró Harriet cuando llegó.

-Hola querida- saludó el hombre desviando un momento la mirada del paisaje para después volver a él- Es hermoso ¿No?-

-Lo es -

Dumbledore permaneció en silencio un momento antes de volverse a la joven bruja con una sonrisa.

-Hoy quisiera que me acompañaras a verificar un sitio. Quizás no encontremos algo nuevo, pero nunca está de más-

Harriet aceptó.

* * *

Nagini sentía dolor ante lo que haría pero no había otra forma de salvar al niño Malfoy y a su esposo. Quizás su hija sentiría irá ante esto, pero Malfoy le prometió protegerla, prometió que estaría a su lado y dar su vida por ella.

Así que Nagini y Severus jugaron sus movimientos y esperaron.

-Ella estará tan enojada- dijo Severus esa noche cuando Dumbledore dejo el castillo.

-Es necesario, tu y yo podremos encontrar la manera de destruir es pedazo de alma si estamos juntos del lado de Tom- dijo la mujer colocando la última ampolleta en la pequeña caja que Malfoy entregaría a su hija.

La señal se activó y Nagini salió rumbo al séptimo piso dando un rápido beso a su esposo.

-Es para mantenerla a salvo- dijo la mujer.

Severus asintió ante esto.

Malfoy ya le esperaba viéndose tensó, Nagini le dió un breve apretón antes de pedir a la sala la habitación donde tenían el armario.

Nagini espero y dió paso al grupo de Mortifagos. El primero en pasar fue el hombre lobo quien le sonrió con lujuria, Nagini entrecerró la mirada llena de veneno lo que ocasionó que Greyback se incomodara.

Un par más de magos llegaron y por último, Bellatrix Lestrange, quien le mostró los dientes ocasionando que Nagini sonriera con diversión.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- gruño la mujer molesta.

-Hola, Bellatrix. Es un gusto verte- saludo Nagini con una sonrisa falsa.

-No confío en ti, ni en Snape... Nunca lo hare- gruño la mujer blandiendo su varita.

Nagini la observó con aburrimiento ocasionando más furia en la mujer.

-Es bueno que solo nos preocupe la confianza de nuestro Señor- respondió Nagini - Ahora, vamos. El tiempo es limitado, Draco abre el camino.

* * *

Harriet supo al entrar a la cueva que este era el sitio donde Regulus Black murió, pero el director parecía decidió a ir hasta el final. Ella creyó que se debía a qué el director se quería asegurar de que no dejaba nada a la deriva, pero cuando el hombre parecía querer beber de la poción las alarmas de Harriet se activaron.

-Ese no és el relicario, usted lo sabe- dijo la chica impidiendo que el anciano tomara la poción.

Los ojos azules brillaron un momento antes de suspirar - Lo sé-

Harriet se tenso y observó su alrededor.

-No pretendo dañarte, solo debía ganar tiempo- dijo el anciano con una sonrisa triste.

-¿Tiempo?-

-No eres la única que está dispuesto a hacer sacrificios- dijo el anciano antes de acercarse a ella con la mano sana alzada.

Harriet sintió el sueño vencerla.

Lo siguiente que supo es que estaba siendo llevada por algo, alzó la mirada y vio un ave rojiza que agitaba sus alas a lado de una escoba usada por un hombre alto de túnicas púrpuras, el aturdimiento se iba disipando poco a poco y en un momento algo suave y etéreo la cubrió cuando fue dejada en el suelo frío de madera.

Pasos resonaron cerca y una puerta se abrió. Los ojos de Harriet miraron de reojo túnicas negras.

-Oh, hola, Draco, señorita Prionssa- saludó el anciano con amabilidad- Y también Bellatrix, desearía que es un gusto verte.-

Harriet se tensó ante eso y quiso luchar contra la somnolencia, pero el susurró de magia que conocía bien la contuvo.

_Ibu... ¿Qué haces?..._

Un hombre de aspecto mugroso y mirada lasciva ladeada hizo un sonrisa tonta y jadeante mientras entraba.

-¡Dumbledore acorralado!- dijo, y volvió su mirada hacia una pequeña mujer que  
parecía que era su hermana y quién sonreía con impaciencia.

-Dumbledore sin varita ¡Dumbledore solo! ¡Bien hecho, Draco, bien hecho!-

-Buenas noches, Amycus,- dijo Dumbledore calmadamente, como si diera al hombre la bienvenida a una fiesta. - Y has traído a Alecto también...encantador...-

La mujer se enfado un poco pero rió tontamente.

-Creo que tus chistes no te ayudarán esta vez en tu  
lecho de muerte ¿verdad?- Se burló ella.

-¿Chistes? No, no. esos son modales,- replicó Dumbledore.

-¡Hazlo!-dijo el extraño que estaba más cercano a dónde Harriet se encontraba tendida un hombre alto y delgaducho, con su cabello gris enmarañado y bigotes, cuyo traje de Mortífago parecía quedarle apretado. Tenía una voz que Harriet nunca había escuchado antes: una voz como  
un ladrido rasposo. Y Harriet podía oler una mezcla fuerte a suciedad, sudor y sin lugar a dudar a sangre que procedía de él. Sus manos eran asquerosas y sus uñas parecían amarillentas desde hacía mucho tiempo.

\- ¿Eres tu, Fenrir?- pregunto Dumbledore.

Se intercambiaron más palabras pero la magia de su madre la mantenía en el suelo. Entonces su padre entró viéndose imponente y aburrido.

-Severus- dijo Dumbledore con alivió y súplica. Harriet se removió empujando pero una nueva ola de magia proveniente de su padre la ató.

Su padre no dijo nada, pero avanzó unos pasos y quitó a Draco fuera de su camino. Su madre lo tomo por los hombros y lo mantuvo cerca de ella.

Los otros mortífagos retrocedieron sin decir una palabra. Y hasta el hombre lobo parecía intimidado.

Harriet logró girarse para ver el perfil de su padre quien miró fijamente a Dumbledore durante un momento con repulsión y odio marcados en las líneas de su rostro.

-Severus... por favor...-

Harriet quiso gritar. Impedir lo que sabía que pasaría.

Su padre levantó su varita mágica y apuntó directamente a Dumbledore.

-¡AVADA KEDAVRA!-

Un rayo de luz verde salió de la varita directamente hacia el pecho del anciano quien cayó hacia atrás por el borde de la barandilla. Harriet no logro recomponerse cuando una serpiente verde salida de la varita de su madre mordió a Draco enroscándose en su cuello.

-¡Vamos!- dijo su padre tomando la mano de su madre. Los otros Mortifagos no dijieron nada ante esto y salieron de la torre.

Entonces la magia la soltó, pero antes de que ella saliera detrás de ellos la serpiente se alzó ante ella.

Estaba hecha de magia pura y habló con la voz de su madre

-Quedate- ordenó impidiéndole el paso- debes quedarte. Busca en los bolsillos del niño-

Harriet sentía la lágrimas deslizarse pero hizo lo pedido con manos temblorosas.

-El no está muerto, solo dormido. Black se encargará de todo- Continuó la serpiente con la voz de su madre- son copias de nuestros recuerdos, puedes verlos y espera a que Draco explique todo. Lo lamento, mi pequeña pero es la única manera de mantenerte a salvó. -

La serpiente se deshizo en pequeña estrellas y Harriet lloro como nunca lo había hecho.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ho! Y, ahí está... Siente libre de maldecirme.
> 
> Re editado, porque me di cuenta de unos pequeños errores. Este es la primera parte del final del sexto libró.


	116. Capítulo 116

**El último engaño: la jugada final. (II)**

Harriet no supo cuánto tiempo estuvo sobre la madera polvorosa sosteniendo la pequeña caja y siendo la guardiana silenciosa de un Draco no muerto.

Solo supo que varios gritos sonaron desde a bajo de la torre y las estrellas fueron iluminadas por miles de lumos.

La sal en sus mejillas eran el rastro de las lágrimas que derramó, la oscuridad lo cubrió todo y fue entonces que la encontraron. El señor Lupin fue el primero en acercarse, lanzándole una mirada a Draco para después abrazar a Harriet, quien se aferró al hombre encontrando los ojos azules de Neville quien la veía con preocupación.

El coven estaba detrás custodiando la entrada y viéndose listas para atacar.

No fue consciente de cómo bajo las escaleras de la torre, lo único que supo fue que era sostenida por Neville.

Cuando llegaron al rellano del pasillo que conducía a la torre Harriet se detuvo, entonces fue ella quien condujo, llevando a su prometido por los pasillos sin detenerse a ver su alrededor. En un momento estaban frente a las habitaciones de sus padres y en el siguiente, Harriet buscaba el pensadero qué sabía estaba guardado en el laboratorio privado de su padre.

Sólo dudo un segundo en abrir la pequeña caja encontrando dos ampolletas, vacío el contenido de la primera que estaba rotulada con la letra de su padre.

-espera aquí, esto es sólo para mí- dijo la chica.

Neville parecía querer protestar pero algo en la mirada de Harriet lo detuvo y se limito a asentir mientras se sentaba en un banco cercano.

La joven bruja entró entonces en los recuerdos sintiendo la ya reconocibles sensación de mareo antes de caer sobre la grava suelta de un parque viejo.

Había un par de columpios adelante, sólo uno de ellos servía, en el arbusto junto a el juego un pequeño niño de aspecto descuidado con ropas demasiado pequeñas para ser suyas y cabello largo graso color negro espiaba a las dos niñas que jugaban.

Ella supo quién era él y también supo quienes eran las niñas que jugaban más adelante.

La más pequeña de cabellos rojos como una llama, se columpiaba cada vez más alto mientras que la mayor de cabello rubio y de aspecto más pellizcado le decía una y otra vez que dejará de hacerlo, por supuesto la niña pelirroja no hizo caso y en algún momento se dejó caer soltándose del columpio.

Harriet pudo ver cómo la niña caía lentamente sobre sus pies. La niña rubia comenzó a reñir pero la pelirroja solo la ignoro, entonces se dieron cuenta de la presencia del niño que espiaba detrás del arbusto.

-Se quien eres, tú eres el hijo de los Snape, viven al final de la hilandera- dijo la rubia con arrogancia.

El par de niñas se fueron dejando al niño desolado.

Entonces el recuerdo se desdibujo, pasando por varias escenas donde su padre y Lily Evans interactuando como amigos, Harriet pudo ver cómo cambiaba su relación paulatinamente hasta el día en que todo terminó.

Ver de nuevo ese recuerdo fue doloroso para ella, sobre todo cuando fue testigo de como su padre fue abandonado por quién decía ser su mejor amiga en medio del pasillo.

El corredor se disolvió, y la escena se demoró un poco más en rehacerse:  
Harriet sintió que volaba a través de figuras y colores cambiantes hasta que todo a su alrededor se solidificó otra vez y se paró en la cima de una colina, triste y fría en la oscuridad, con el viento soplando a través de las ramas de unos cuantos árboles sin hojas.

Severus Snape de unos veinte estaba sin aliento, girando sobre si mismo, con la varita firmemente sujeta en la mano, esperando algo o a alguien…

Su miedo infectó a Harriet también, a pesar de saber que no podía  
ser dañada, y miró sobre su hombro, preguntándose que sería lo que su padre estaba esperando…

Luego un destello de luz blanca cegadora voló a través del aire.

Su padre había caído de rodillas y su varita había salido disparada de sus manos.

\- ¡No me mate!-

\- Esa no era mi intención.-

Cualquier sonido de la Aparición de Dumbledore había sido sofocado por el ruido del viento entre las ramas. Se detuvo junto a el joven mago con su túnica ondeando a su alrededor, y su cara iluminada por debajo por la luz creada por su varita.

\- ¿Y bien, Severus? ¿Qué mensaje tiene Lord Voldemort para mí?-

\- Ni… ningún mensaje ¡Estoy aquí por mi cuenta!- su padre se secaba las manos. Parecía un poco loco, con su desordenado pelo negro volando a su alrededor.

\- Yo…vine con una advertencia… no, una petición… por favor…- Harriet quiso acercarse a su padre pero era ridículo, no podría brindar consuelo a un recuerdo.

Dumbledore agitó su varita. A pesar de que las hojas y las ramas aún volaban a través del aire nocturno a su alrededor, se hizo silencio en el lugar donde ellos se veían cara a cara.

\- ¿Qué petición podría hacerme un Mortífago?-

Su padre le dijo entonces lo que hizo, entregar la profecía a su amo y rogar piedad por la mujer que amo. Aún así, estaba aquí de rodillas frente a Dumbledore pidiendo que la mantuviera a salvó.

-Eres repugnante – dijo Dumbledore.

Harriet quiso maldecir al recuerdo de Dumbledore.

_¿Por qué se preocupa en salvar la vida del hombre que fue su infierno en la tierra?_

– ¿No te preocupa, entonces, que su esposo y su hija mueran? ¿Ellos pueden morir, siempre y cuando tú obtengas lo que quieres?-

La hipocresía era lo que más molestaba a Harriet. Como si el anciano tuviera el peso moral de juzgar al hombre frente al el.

Su padre no dijo nada, simplemente miró a Dumbledore.

\- Escondelos a todos, entonces – gruñó – Mantenla… mantenlos a salvo. Por favor.-

\- ¿Y qué me darás a cambio, Severus?-

\- ¿A… a cambio? – Snape miró a Dumbledore – Lo que sea.-

La colina se deshizo, y Harriet se encontró de pie en la oficina de Dumbledore. Algo hacía un sonido terrible, como un animal herido.

Su padre se dejó caer en una silla y Dumbledore, parado sobre él, parecía muy afligido. Luego de un momento, el joven mago levantó su rostro, y parecía un hombre que hubiese vivido cien años de miserias desde que había dejado la colina salvaje.

\- Pensé… que iba... a mantenerla… a salvo…-

\- Ella y James depositaron su confianza en la persona equivocada – dijo Dumbledore – Igual que tú, Severus. ¿Acaso no esperabas que Voldemort la dejara ir?-

Su padre respiraba entrecortadamente.

_Maldito viejo manipulador. No debí confiar en tí, no debí esperar que dejaras a papá fuera de esto. Me hiciste lo mismo que a papá hace 15 años._

\- Su hijo sobrevivió – dijo Dumbledore.

Con un pequeño movimiento de cabeza, su padre pareció alejar algo desagradable.

\- Su hija vive. Tiene sus ojos, sus mismos ojos. Recuerdas la forma y el color de los ojos de Lily Evans, me imagino-

Harriet apretó los puños ante esto.

\- ¡No! – aulló su padre rompiendo el corazón de Harriet – Se ha ido muerta…

\- ¿Te remuerde la conciencia, Severus?-

\- Desearía… desearía que yo hubiese muerto…-

\- ¿Y eso de qué serviría? – dijo Dumbledore fríamente – Si amabas a Lily Evans, si realmente la amabas, entonces está claro lo que debes hacer.-

\- ¿Qué… qué quieres decir?-

\- Sabes como y porqué murió. Asegúrate de que no fue en vano. Ayuda a proteger a la hija de Lily.-

\- Ella no necesita protección. El Señor Oscuro se ha ido…-

\- El Señor Oscuro regresará, y Harriet Potter estará en un peligro terrible cuando lo haga.-

Hubo una pausa muy larga, y lentamente su padre recuperó el control de sí mismo, reguló su respiración. Al fin dijo:

\- Muy bien. Muy bien ¡Pero nunca, nunca se lo diga a nadie, Dumbledore! ¡Esto queda entre nosotros! ¡Júrelo! No puedo soportar… especialmente la hija de Potter… ¡Quiero su palabra!-

\- ¿Mi palabra, Severus, de no revelar nunca lo mejor de ti? – suspiró Dumbledore, mirando a la angustiada y feroz cara de Severus – Si insistes…-

Los recuerdos bailaron hasta que de nuevo, mostrando trozos de sus momentos juntos, sus padres sonriendo llenos de amor, ella riendo junto a su madre...

Entonces de nuevo estaban en la oficina de Dumbledore, las ventanas oscuras y Fawkes sentado en silencio, mientras su padre permanecía rígido y Dumbledore caminaba a su alrededor hablando.

-Te dije que no debías encariñarte con ella- dijo Dumbledore con decepción. - Si Voldemort se entera estarás en peligro.-

-El señor oscuro no sospecha nada- dijo el hombre más joven.

\- Se que esto viene de tu amor por Lily.- dijo el anciano antes de soltar un largo suspiró - Pero debes saber algo ... Sobre la conexión entre ella y Voldemort-

Su padre entrecerró la mirada. - Lo sé, así que evite las mentiras-

Dumbledore pareció perplejo antes de recomponerse.

-¿Desde cuándo lo sabés?-

-Desde el quinto año-

\- Sabes lo que significa, ¿No?- dijo el director con calma, su padre se tensó ante eso.

\- Encontraré otra manera-

\- Severus.... -

-¡Encontraré otra manera!- su padre parecía desesperado y el directo asintió ante esto.

-De acuerdo, quizás podamos encontrar otra manera- acordó el anciano.

Los recuerdos se terminaron y Harriet fue expulsada de vuelta a la realidad.

Sintió un sollozo formarse en su garganta y Neville estuvo a su lado en un instante.

_Papá y mamá lo saben, ellos lo saben... Intentaron encontrar la manera, ellos lo intentaron..._

Los ojos se detuvieron en la segunda ampolleta con el nombre de su madre, deshaciéndose de los brazos de Neville, Harriet devolvió los recuerdos de su padre y vertió los de su madre.

La mujer de largos cabellos negros se encontraba de pie frente a Dumbledore, el mago acariciaba a su Fénix con su mano sana.

-Se que en el pasado te defraude, a tí y a Creedence- comenzó el viejo mago, su madre se tensó ante eso- Por ello, se que no confías en mí, yo no lo haría. Muchos confiaron en mí y no supe protegerlos.-

-Tu y Gellert tenían en un común su Bien Mayor- escupió su madre con rencor.

Dumbledore parecía haber recibido un fuerte golpe pero se recompuso y sonrió con tristeza.

-Le prometí a Severus encontrar una manera de salvar a Harriet- comenzó el anciano mago, captando toda la atención de Nagini- Pero debes asegúrate que sea el quien acabe con mi vida, es primordial que sea así- Nagini pareció dudosa antes de asentir.- Si ella destruye el resto, su alma se liberara del pedazo de alma que se aferra a su núcleo-

-No mientas- siseo su madre tensa.

Dumbledore sonrió con pesar y clavó los ojos azules en la mujer.

-No lo hago, ella debe destruir los últimos horrocruxes, cuando los siete estén destruidos, ella será libre de Tom- las palabras resonaron cuando fue expulsada de nuevo.

Harriet no dijo nada, cuando Neville la llevo hasta el sofá de dos plazas que se encontraba en una esquina.

_Los siete..._

Harriet comenzó a reír de manera histérica ocasionando que Neville se asustara.

-¿Harriet? ¿Qué sucede?- la voz preocupada de Neville no hizo nada para detener su arrebato.

_Lo hiciste, jugaste hasta el último momento... Los siete deben ser destruidos._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ho! Actualización doble porque los amo con todo mi corazón.
> 
> Este es el último capítulo del sexto libro los siguientes serán capítulos de transición para El séptimo.

**Author's Note:**

> Posible se agreguen mas etiquetas


End file.
